


Hetamon

by RNWalker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Human & Country Names Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 258,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNWalker/pseuds/RNWalker
Summary: It's not every day England accidentally traps the nations in one of Japan's new Pokémon games. So they're stuck in an unknown world. No problem. And they're split up. Nothing new. And they're Pokémon. A minor inconvenience…So why does everything seem more lifelike than it should be? And why aren't things happening according to their programming? Is this all really just a game?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"Well then, shall we begin the meeting?" Germany was certainly not looking forward to the unproductiveness of this week's world gathering.

"Two minutes," he heard France smugly whisper to Russia. The larger man chuckled.

"Less than that," was his reply. Germany cast them a glare.

_Nein,_ he thought to himself, _It's probably best I_ don't _know what they're up to._ "Right, so today's meeting, like last year's, will pertain to the issue regarding global—"

"Say, Russia, why do you keep taking out your watch?" Italy interrupted.

"Oh, this?" Russia said innocently, looking as if he just noticed what he was doing, "France and I are playing a little game. We're making a bet to see how long it takes before we get off the topic of our meeting."

"Ve~! Can I play your game too?"

"Italy! Stay focused! We're holding a meeting right now!" barked Germany.

"Whoa, dudes, you're playing a game?" America shouted, "I wanna' play!"

"Sure, why don't we all play!" Italy beamed.

"Italy!"

"Forty seconds– looks like I win," smiled Russia.

"You can't do that! That was cheating!" cried France. England, who was sitting across from the Frenchman, snickered.

"Don't act all surprised that you lost, frog-face."

"Honestly, you Westerners lose focus over the stupidest things," muttered China as France got up to choke the living daylights out of England.

"Dummkopfs! This is why nothing ever gets settled between us!" yelled the German.

"Please calm down, Germany," Japan said to his friend, "There's still plenty of time left in the meeting. Why don't we try talking about another—"

"Yo, Japan," America ran over to the man, "All this talk about playing reminded me to thank you for those new games you exported to me. They're a blast, man!" The sudden compliment caused Japan to fluster.

"Oh, I-I'm glad you liked them, America. The rest of the series is still under development, but I'm sure they will be made available worldwide in a few months."

"Great! They're really popular back at my place," the American said happily.

"Is that so, aru? Hey Japan, how about you let me mass-produce those games for you? Of course, I'll just change the title, and probably the characters too, and call them an original."

"China, we've gone through this before—"

"Oh, Japan's got a game now for us to play?" Italy couldn't help overhearing.

"I can't take this anymore," groaned Germany as he slumped into his seat, "And you two– you're not at war, so stop trying to kill each other."

"He started it," France and England answered at the same time, though they did let go of each other's neck. Now Russia went over to hear about Japan's game, knowing that there was nothing better to do until France paid up.

"So, what is this game of yours about?" he asked Japan.

"Well, you are familiar with the Pokémon franchise, correct?" Everyone around him nodded.

"Honestly, I can't think of anyone who isn't," replied England, "Your games are being well received by my people back home."

"Same here," admitted Germany, "Though I've never gotten around to playing any of them myself."

"Oh, they're nothing too special. The games are sort of like an RPG. You take the role of a human who has turned into a pokémon because of an evil spell, and you must find a way to break that spell and return to normal. The games are called Pokémon: Unexplored Worlds, or UW for short."

"Or as I sometimes like to call them Pokémon: Triple U," America interjected. England sighed.

"America, there is something seriously wrong with your addition…and your manner of thinking in general." But the younger nation didn't hear as he was too busy searching through his pockets to find the handheld to pass around.

"Hahahaha! You guys can totally try it out. The eight of us can take turns playing."

"Eight? But there are nine people in the room," Japan corrected his friend. The others paused and did a headcount.

"You're right," said Italy.

"Who are we forgetting?" China wondered.

"I'm right here," a soft-spoken voice called out.

"Gah! Who said that?" cried France.

"My guess it was him," Russia answered, pointing to America's brother sitting at the very end of the table. Canada waved shyly.

"Oh, there you are…uh…" Germany didn't want to admit he forgot the guy's name.

"I'm Canada."

"Right, sorry about that Canada." But his apology was interrupted when he heard a fist bang the table and America's laughter coming from England's side of the room.

"Dare to repeat that, you wanker?" England barked at France.

"You heard me: you can't do anything right. I mean, come now, only you could fail a personality test that has over six hundred possible outcomes."

"Urgh, the game's just bugged, that's all." England grabbed the handheld from America. "Here, I'll fix it with one of my magic charms."

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Japan hurried over to stop England from messing with his game.

"Once you fix it, can I have a go?" Italy came over as well.

"No, it'll be my turn. I wonder what my character would be," mused Russia. Canada came over as well, more for wanting to be noticed by the group than interested in what was going on. China got up and made his way to the door.

"I'm going home. It's clear nothing's going to get solved today."

"No, you're staying here." Germany grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him back to his seat.

"Hey, let go! This is fine silk!"

"No one's leaving until we can settle at least one problem on the list."

"Dude, England, I think you just busted it even more," America laughed as the handheld starting making a strange whirring noise after England cast a charm on it.

"See, I told you he couldn't do anything," taunted France, trying to snatch the device back.

"Okay, Francey-pants, how's this for something. Velox Config—waah! Careful you gi—!" But he didn't finish his insult to France as the device suddenly flashed violently, blinding everyone in the room.

"Aaah! Germanyyyy!"

* * *

The scent of sweet, springtime grass filled his nose and woke him from his slumber. Birds chirped merrily in the distance. The serene calmness of the neighboring forest was a complete contrast to the chaos happening inside the conference room, which was ever so welcoming. He could just stay here forever, he mused, enjoying the delightful comfort of the sun's warmth and the blanket of colorful wildflowers surrounding him.

_Wait a minute_ … _how did I end up outside?_ Germany's thought suddenly brought him back to reality. "Italy? Japan?" he cried out to his friends. But no one was around. "Where did they go? And more importantly, where am I?" the German wondered as he stood up. "Strange, the ground seems to be of higher elevation here."

The best course of action would be to question the inhabitants of this area of his location. Since there appeared to be mountains to the east (…which were never there before he entered the building…huh…) and more empty grassland to the west and north, perhaps he should first explore the forest to the south. Maybe there was a town on the other side.

Germany entered the woods, a little surprised by how much larger-than-normal the foliage was. One giant bush was almost as tall as he was. "Italyyy! Japaaan!" Still no response, though Germany could have sworn he heard whispering from the trees above him. But there was no one above him save for some bizarre looking birds eyeing him nervously. They were sky blue in color and had what looked like wings made of white cotton.

Germany had no interest in the oddities and continued his search. "Verdammt, answer me guys! Where are you? Ita—?" What sounded like giggling floated from behind some nearby bushes. Pushing through, he found himself at the bank of a tiny pond. In front of him, completely engrossed in his reflection, was a small and brown fox-like animal, though it had long ears like a rabbit. But what made it truly extraordinary was that this creature was talking.

"Oh, wow, I look completely different. I wonder what happened to me. But I do look kind of adorable. Hey, I got a tail, what do you know! Aha, I bet Germany would be surprised to see me now. Say, I wonder where my—"

_That voice_ – _it couldn't be?_ "Italy?" Germany stepped forward.

The fox turned around and screamed. "Waaah! Please don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! I didn't mean to trespass in your area, I just thought this place looked nice and I wanted to rest! I don't mean to upset you. Please, I'll do anything, just don't eat meeee!"

"Italy, it's me, Germany!"

"Germany?" the fox looked at him, "Wow, you sure fooled me! You look pretty scary. I thought you were a monster coming to eat me."

"Huh?" Germany had no idea what Italy (at least, he was pretty sure that was him) was talking about.

"Come see," Italy beckoned toward the water. Curious, Germany followed.

"HOLY FÜH—! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME!"

"I don't know, but your face is very terrifying. You know, you kind of remind me of Blackie a little." Indeed, Germany's reflection showed him as a large black dog with flaming orange markings. A whip-like tail hovered above him, ending in a triangular point. Claws lined his now paws and two horns protruded from his head. In fact, one of the only few resemblances to his former appearance were his blue eyes.

"This is bad," growled Germany, "Somehow England was able to teleport us away from the meeting center and turn us into strange-looking animals. Come on, let's find Japan before going to look for the others."

"No need, I am right here." The two paused as another canid creature walked into the clearing. It had silky white fur that was contrasted by its dark face and claws. A sickle-shaped extension protruded from the right side of its head, and it had a tail shaped like a kunai. "I heard you screaming all the way from where I woke up."

"Whoa, Japan is that you? You look pretty scary too, though not as much as Germany."

"Japan, how do you suppose we got here, and what kind of animals do you reckon England turned us into?" Germany questioned as Japan walked over to examine himself in the pond.

"…Just as I feared," muttered Japan, "I don't think we're on Earth anymore."

"Not on Earth? What do you mean?" For some reason that claim sounded too strange for Germany to believe even though, thinking back, there was plenty of evidence to support it. Why hadn’t he realized it before?

"We've somehow ended up in the game. And now that we've become players, I fear we won't be able to leave so easily."

"So then, we're stuck here?" Germany paled.

"Not entirely. I bet if we win the game we'll be able to go home."

"V-very well, then that shall be our objective."

"Say, Japan," Italy spoke out, clearly not quite as bothered about their situation, "Since you were the one who created this game can you tell us what we are?"

"Oh, well, if I remember correctly you, Italy, are an Eevee– a curious pokémon that specializes in speedy getaways."

"Ooh, I like that!" beamed Italy.

"Ja, but totally useless in battle," grumbled Germany. "I look pretty powerful. What kind of, er, animal am I?"

"You're a Houndoom, a fire manipulator able to deal great damage with your sharp claws and fangs. As for me, I believe I am an Absol."

"What's your special ability?"

"Reading the atmosphere."

_Not much of an ability,_ thought Germany.

"So where to now?" Italy asked. Germany glanced around. They could continue searching the woods for any kind of civilization, but what use would that be if no one could understand them?

"Excuse me," a tiny voice called out, "But are you three lost?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon: Unexplored Worlds– The Hetalia universe’s equivalent to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series and is almost identical in gameplay. However, unlike Mystery Dungeon, Unexplored Worlds doesn’t focus on building a rescue or exploration team. Instead, a group of 2 – 4 players just try to reach the end of the dungeon without dying.
> 
> “Spotlight: Italy/Eevee”– To be quite honest, Italy was the second hardest character to pick a pokémon for (the first being Canada, whom you’ll see later). I considered going with the commonly paired pokémon people tend to give Italy (i.e. Pikachu and Plusle/Minun) but since I made many of the other characters the pokémon fans often associate them with, I wanted to make him something he’s not always paired with. I eventually chose Eevee for a number of reasons. Firstly, in the original Mystery Dungeon games, Eevee is considered to have a naïve personality (granted, the option is only available for girls, but still); and, well, Italy’s…not exactly the brightest character in the series. But he’s cute, sweet, loyal, and affectionate– just like an Eevee. Secondly, he has great potential, just as Eevee has the potential to become one of seven (now eight, possibly more) different evolutions. Lastly, Eevee has the ability Run Away, which, quite frankly, nails Italy perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

The three canines turned around. Behind them stood a tiny puppy, smaller than even Italy. The cream-colored pup had soft fur and an inexplicably natural blue tuft of fluff on its backside. It also spoke again.

"So are you lost?"

"Hai," Japan answered the creature since Germany and Italy were too amazed to respond, "Could you please help us?"

The puppy smiled nervously. "…S-sure! You guys are pretty large, but I'm sure my village elder can be able to help you. J-just follow me." The puppy dashed off, and the three nations-turned-pokémon followed after. They travelled some ways through the forest, eventually coming to an enormous cherry blossom tree in bloom. It was at least fifty times their size.

"Mien Gott," breathed Germany, "This tree is huge." At its base were crudely constructed huts made of leaves and sticks. Various pokémon hustled about, all of them different sizes and shapes and foreign-looking to Germany. It didn't take long for them to notice the three towering visitors. "Where are we now?"

"This is the great Kotree. This is also my home village."

What appeared to be an oversized green caterpillar waddled up to them. "Lillipup, who are they? Why did you bring outsiders?" Italy and Germany flinched, clearly still having trouble accepting the fact these strange animals could talk.

"They're lost, Caterpie, so of course I've gotta' help them. It's part of my training."

"But you didn't have to bring them _here_ ," a spider-like creature wailed.

"It's okay, Joltik, I'm only going to take them to the elder. You wouldn't have seen him, have you?" A few pokémon whispered amongst themselves about revealing their elder's location. Finally, a small dark blue swallow flapped up into the lower branches. Germany could just make out it saying "Elder, some strangers have come."

As the four waited for the elder to show himself, the other pokémon rushed to be anywhere but there. Within seconds, the area was clear except for those four. "Why do you think they ran away?" wondered Italy.

"Because they don't take well to strangers," a high-pitched voice squeaked. Looking up, the group spotted a grey squirrel-like pokémon draped with flowing white hair climbing down from the tree's branches. "Please don't judge them; it's only natural they detest foreign pokémon such as yourselves."

"But we're not—" Germany started before Japan nudged him.

"We don't need to create more suspicion for ourselves," he whispered under his breath. The Houndoom nodded.

"Lillipup, who are these guests that you've brought?"

"Oh, they are…" the puppy trailed off. "Ah! I forgot to ask for introductions before bringing them here! Gah, um, I'm Lillipup, as you've just heard, and this is Elder Cinccino." Elder Cinccino sighed.

"Really, Lillipup, your desire to help is admirable, but proper courtesy and introductions must always be a priority. Now let's try it again, correctly this time." The puppy bowed.

"I'm sorry; yes sir." He turned to the trio. "It would be an honor to be of assistance to you. Would you be so kind as to tell me your names?"

"I'm Germany, and these are Japan and Italy." Both Lillipup's and Elder Cinccino's eyes widened.

"You have nicknames?" the puppy gasped.

"Nicknames? No, they are our actual names," stated Germany.

"What do you mean? Aren't your actual names your species names? 'Germany', 'Japan', and 'Italy' are nicknames. So are you guys pokélites?"

"Lillipup!" Elder Cinccino scolded after noticing the three's puzzled looks, "Did you perhaps consider they come from a land that doesn't follow our customs? If they tell you something you should accept it as truth." Lillipup's ears and tail drooped.

"I apologize elder. I'm making a lot of mistakes today." His mentor sighed again.

"Indeed, but you're just excited since this is your first time putting your training to practice. Please pardon him," he said, returning his attention back to the three, "He's not usually like this. He has proper training, just no experience in applying it."

"That's okay," Italy grinned, "I don't really know what's going on, but I can tell you guys are trying your best to help us." Elder Cinccino smiled.

"Come this way Germany, Japan, and Italy. My nest is just beyond the tree roots. I will be of better aid there." The chinchilla and puppy scampered over the roots effortlessly. Japan and Germany didn't have much of a problem either, but Italy, who was much smaller than the two, had difficulty getting himself over the very first root.

"Wow, you make it look so easy," he huffed as he struggled to pull himself up. Wishing to speed up the process, Germany extended his paw.

"Grab hold," he ordered. Italy did so, and the larger friend pulled him up. The three cleared the obstacle and slid down into a rather wide and grassy ditch located behind the Kotree.

"So, it's safe to assume you three aren't from around here?" Elder Cinccino asked, seating himself in the middle.

"You are correct," answered Japan, "Our home is…very far away from here."

"Yeah! In fact you could say we're not even from this world," Italy blurted out.

"Italy, you dolt!" Germany rounded on him, "You weren't supposed to say that!"

"Oh my…" Germany could tell Elder Cinccino's complexion changed but otherwise kept his demeanor and voice calm. "Well, I must admit I've never heard anything like that. Not from our world…I wonder what's the best way to solve this dilemma…"

"Not that this is of a concern but you are taking this very well," Japan observed. Elder Cinccino looked up at him.

"Yes, well, as an elder it is my duty to help all those who come to me with a problem no matter how strange it may seem. I can't risk becoming excited over even the most ridiculous of sounding stories; my job is to provide the best advice possible." Japan looked intrigued by his words. "Tell me this: how familiar are you to our world?"

_Is it worth telling these creatures our secret?_ Germany pondered. He decided it was. "Not very. The three of us are humans. A colleague of ours somehow transported us here, and we awoke as these Monstren. Japan is the most familiar about this world out of the three of us; Italy and I understand hardly anything. If there's any vital information that could help us go home, it would be wise to tell us now."

"Humans? I've never heard of such a word, and I would advise you not saying it outside of this village. People tend to get suspicious of folk who are aware of things others are not. If they learn of your origins, they may brand you as harbingers of doom."

"We shall keep that in mind," said Germany. His two friends nodded in agreement.

"Good, because I am about to send you on a rather treacherous journey. Lillipup, the map please." The puppy happily dashed over to the tree and stuck its head inside one of the numerous holes dotting the trunk. He pulled out a large rolled up leaf with his mouth. Lillipup handed the map to the elder, who unfurled it in front of the guests. The map, painted with such a surprising amount of detail that Germany would have sworn it was made by human hands, showed two distinct land masses: one mostly green and grey, the other green and yellow. Between them was a vast blue ocean.

"This is our world," explained Elder Cinccino, "Our continent is this one, called Palsama. It's this mountainous landmass to the west. The other continent to the east is Diasama. It has dry lands and deserts along its southern half. And the ocean separating the two is the Gir-Ou Ocean."

"Your world is…so simple," Germany couldn't help stating, "You have no countries or territories?"

"Not effectively. There are territorial boundaries certain lines of pokémon claim, but they are far and few between and most of the time go ignored. Mostly there are tiny villages scattered throughout the continent. Kotree Village is here, near the base of Mount Gold. As you can see, on the other side of the mountains lies the sea. If there is any chance of returning you to your world, it will be on a small island in the middle of the Gir-Ou Ocean called Kaos Island. There is a shrine there, and if you place the Pearl of Space on it, it may open a pathway leading to your world."

"And where is this Pearl of Space?" Japan asked.

"Fortunately, it's hidden somewhere in Mount Gold, so you won't need to deviate too much from your path while searching for it." Germany flinched when he heard that.

"Wait, we have to search for the pearl? How in the world will we ever find it if it's buried somewhere in a mountain range?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that." A hush filled the area as the three let everything they just heard sink in. "This must seem like a lot to take in," Elder Cinccino said with great sympathy, "Why don't I gather supplies for you and leave you be as you plan your next step."

"Thank you," the Absol bowed his head. The Cinccino climbed up the side of the Kotree.

"I can take you back outside," Lillipup offered.

"Ja," said Germany. The trio followed the pup back toward the front. And still the previously bustling pokémon were not present.

"You know, I still don't get why everyone ran away from us," voiced Italy. "Aside from Germany, we're not that scary looking."

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"You're outsiders," Lillipup answered, his voice tinged with dullness, "Haven't you noticed that hardly any of our villagers are evolved, including the adults?"

"No, not really," admitted Germany quietly, utterly lost on the meaning of the word. He wasn't even aware some of those creatures were fully-grown. He looked at Japan, who nodded.

"I'll explain later," he whispered back.

"The reason for that is because many of us were abandoned as hatchlings. Elder Cinccino took pity on us and established this village so that we may still live in peace in this otherwise harsh land. It has become a sort of unspoken rule that, as gratitude, no one is allowed to be of a higher level than our elder." Lillipup looked up toward the canopy. "Kotree Village is sometimes called the Village of Rebirth since weaker pokémon have a chance to keep on living here peacefully. And we all have Elder Cinccino to thank for that."

"But that still doesn't explain why everyone's afraid of us," pouted the Eevee.

"While we openly express our thanks to Elder Cinccino by remaining in our basic forms, we've given up power and battling experience. We're so weak that all it would take is one powerful pokémon with ill intentions to destroy our village. That's why the villagers always become nervous whenever a stranger shows up."

_And yet your elder is wholeheartedly trying to help us,_ Germany thought with a small smile. These strange animals were much more human-like than he gave them credit for. He was about to suggest the villagers should just learn to stand up for themselves when Japan intervened and changed the topic.

"You mentioned earlier that you're training to be an elder, but wouldn't that mean you'd have to surpass your current one?"

"Not if I start a village of my own," grinned Lillipup. "One day I plan to leave Kotree and travel to Diasama, the land of my ancestors. I've always wanted to meet them and see what the inhabitants of that continent are like. Perhaps I could be a savior to the abandoned pokémon over there."

"It seems you've already got ambition," Germany admired the puppy, "That's more than what I can say for Italy here." Lillipup laughed as Italy let out a cry. But the young pokémon's demeanor suddenly dampened.

"But even if I leave now, I won't be able to reach Diasama until late the following year."

"Why's that?"

"Because of the mountains. The quickest way would be to go through them, but many strong pokémon live in the peaks, and I'd make an easy target for them. Going around the mountains would take several months too. Plus, there's the Gir-Ou Ocean. The map doesn't show it well, but it's a really big ocean. It takes almost a year to cross it by raft."

"Almost a year!" the three yelped. That would mean it would take half that long just to reach Kaos Island. Their chances of returning home quickly were becoming bleaker and bleaker. Lillipup noticed their dejected looks.

"Oh, please don't let that get you down! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have said that. Look, if I can make it across then I know you can do it too." Italy was the first to recover.

"You're right! Hey, we can think of this like an adventure, you guys." At that moment, Elder Cinccino returned from the upper level of the great tree. He was carrying a very large leaf folded in such a way that it resembled a sack.

"Your things," he said, opening the top of the leafy bag. Peering inside, Germany could see there were some strange fruits, a few vines and smaller leaves, and a replica of the map Elder Cinccino showed them earlier. "I'm afraid it isn't much, and you will need to refill your supplies before crossing Mount Gold. If by chance you become lost, don't hesitate to ask for help, though be wary of whom you ask it from. There are many malicious pokémon who thrive on the susceptibility of helpless victims."

"Good luck!" Lillipup cried out when Germany, Italy, and Japan headed away from the village. "Have a safe journey. I hope you make it back to your world. Maybe we'll meet again one day." Germany tried to wave goodbye to the little dog but ended up awkwardly jerking his paw about. Italy was somehow able to do it correctly.

"Thank you! It was nice meeting you!"

Germany led the way outside the forest, returning back to the field of wildflowers where he first woke up. "We need to head east if we want to reach the mountains. With luck we should get there by nightfall. Let's g—Japan, where are you going? East is this way."

"But Germany, we need to go west first," Japan said, heading in said direction. Germany frowned.

"Why? I'm sure you, Italy, and I can handle anything we come across in the mountains."

"To be frank, there are several reasons we can't go there yet, the first being we still don't know our way around this land. Perhaps someone from another village can serve as our guide. Second, we don't know where the Pearl of Space is hidden. There's a chance we can find a clue about its location if we ask around. But most importantly we're going to need powerful allies to help us get through the mountains. This game is programmed in such a way the player will be unable to pass the mountains without first acquiring strong teammates."

"Why is that?" Germany was perplexed since he was confident the three of them could take down any opponent.

"Because once we get to the ocean, there's no turning back. And on Kaos Island lies the game's final boss." Italy gulped.

"Y-y-you mean we'll have to fight?" he whimpered.

"Fine then, we'll look for allies," Germany relented. The three of them set course for the western plains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monstren – “monsters, freaks” in German
> 
> “Spotlight: Germany/Houndoom”– Made. To. Be. Seriously, Houndoom was made for Germany (or would it be the other way around?). Both are scary-looking (in my opinion), both are formidable opponents, and both can be surprisingly caring. This pokémon will bravely and fiercely defend its territory and packmates from danger, much like our favorite Hetalian German. It is said a burn from the flames of a Houndoom will forever torment its victims, suiting nicely with Germany’s love for torture. Also, Houndoom looks like a Doberman, a breed of dog originating from Germany (though I’m sure you all knew that).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

England could think of better ways of waking up. Pulling himself out from underneath a heavy and massive bird was not one of them. "For goodness’ sake, get off me!" One desperate pull freed him from the crushing weight of the huge avian. Dusting himself off, England quickly noticed his dilemma.

"Great, that idiot France made me mess up my spell and now I've turned myself into some sort of… _thing_. I guess I should still be thankful I have arms and legs though. Now, to figure out where we—" A quick scan of the area proved he was the only one here. No, that wasn't entirely true. He glanced down at the unconscious bird.

Whatever it was, it was larger than any bird he'd ever seen. Rusty red feathers coated its wings and back, though the rest of its body was colored navy blue. On its head was a crown of white feathers; one of which was split and curled back a bit. Behind this crest of distinct white feathers was a fairly bushy mane of smaller brownish-blond feathers. It certainly looked like an odd creature.

"No, bird watching isn't what I should be doing right now," England shook his head, "I need to find where the others are. I bet we've all split up due to my spell." He let out a sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised if Italy, Japan, and Germany have found each other by now; those guys are hardly ever apart. Still, that leaves finding China, France, Canada, Russia, and America. Heh, I bet America is running around like a lost idiot right now and—"

"Did someone call me?" a voice said groggily. England spun around in shock. The bird sat up using its wings as support, which by all means should have been physically impossible. The two stared at each other for a solid five seconds.

"You! Strange bird! You sound just like America! And you're wearing his glasses too!"

"Hahahaha! England, is that you? You look really silly."

"S-shut up! At least I'm not some oversized turkey!"

"Dude, that's cold," America said, finally able to stand up and examine himself, "I'm not a turkey, I'm a Braviary."

"A…a what?"

"A Braviary. You know, the hero of the pokémon world?"

"Pok…é…wait, are you trying to tell me we're the same kinds of creatures found in UW?"

"Totally! Man, this rocks! Now I get to be the hero of two worlds." America looked at himself, impressed.

"No, this doesn't rock. We have to find the others and get out of here. They can't be too far away; after all, you and I were—"

"Oh, you two are awake," a voice emanated from the trees. The two turned towards China…or at least who they assumed was China since he didn't look anything like the China they were familiar with. This China was small and looked like either a ferret or a stoat. He had cloudy-white fur highlighted with purple markings on his head and feet. A band of red fur ran along his belly and also tipped the long fur over his arms that made it impossible to see his hands. "I figured you'd regain consciousness soon enough, aru."

"China? Is that you? And are you saying you're not surprised that it's us?" England asked.

"I didn't know it was you two, but I wasn't surprised you were nations. After I came to, I realized it would be too much of a coincidence if three strangers woke up together in the middle of nowhere." He frowned. "But you two must have hit your heads on rocks or something! I could not wake you up no matter how hard I tried. So I went off to see if I could find someone who could help us."

"That's great," grinned America as China jumped down from the tree he was in, "So, did you find anyone?" The latter crossed his arms.

"No."

"Figures," England muttered, "In most video games, you have to solve the problems yourself. Speaking of which– America, you wouldn't by any chance know what we are, would you?" Unlike America and China, he at least was still humanoid in shape. He was green from his shoulders down to his midsection, which bulged a bit and covered the rest of his body in white. There were tiny protrusions at the end of his elbows and a small red horn-like structure embedded in his chest.

The red-and-blue eagle paused. "Nope, can't say I do. I only ever play the game as Braviary, so I have no idea what you guys are."

"You what?" China gawked.

"Well, yeah; I mean come on, why would I want to play as anyone other than the hero?"

"Tch! That's a little self-centred of you, isn't it!" England barked.

"Say guys, don't you find it weird that it's just the three of us here?" America suddenly asked in all seriousness. England faltered.

"…Yeah, you have a point there. Even if Germany and his group did leave us, I'm sure the others wouldn't have without good reason."

China looked crestfallen. "We're in a strange land with strange bodies…I hope Japan is okay."

"Never mind Japan; he can fend for himself, as can Germany with Italy. Honestly, I'd be more concerned for France, Russia, and Canada. France is probably off somewhere flirting with the local women, Canada would have no choice but to tag along, and Russia…" The three of them shivered at the thought of what Russia could be doing.

"Okay team, then let's find the others so we can get back home. And as self-proclaimed leader, I say we go this way!" America began marching down a path heading south. Unable to change the youngest member's mind, China and England reluctantly followed.

* * *

After an hour of walking, the group stopped to take a rest. "Bros, I'm starving," America moaned, collapsing to the ground.

"Me too," admitted England, though his dignity kept himself from falling down like America.

China walked over to a bush that was close by. "Why don't we have some of these?" He offered the two various colorful berries.

"How do you know those aren't poisonous?" England leered at the fruits. In response, China popped one into his mouth, much to England's alarm. He chewed it for a bit before swallowing.

"Seems fine to me." He handed several to England and America, each trying one. Indeed, the berry was deliciously sweet.

"Tastes sort of like strawberries," England said. America already gulped his down in a heartbeat.

"Hey, China, are there any more? I could eat a boatload of these."

"I think there may be more that wa—" China pointed behind him, and America dashed over in the direction before he could finish. "Hey!"

"Let him go," England called out to him, "No use stopping him when he's in one of his hunger frenzies anyways. And if he comes back with a bellyache, that's his own fault."

"Wǒ zhīdào," agreed the other, "But it'd be better if we didn't—"

Two yells suddenly pierced the air, one of which was America's. The two nations raced after their friend, finding him riding on top of a moving landmass. America was holding on to the bush with his beak for dear life while the land around him seemed to tremble violently. "Let go I say!" a deep grunt of a voice ordered.

"Nuh weh," America replied, "I'b ungree!"

"Then get your food somewhere else. That hurts you know." One fierce shake threw America off. England and China hurried over to check on their companion. The landmass stopped shaking and was slowly turning around. "It's one thing when the children refuse to let go; it's quite another when it's instead a fully grown pokémon."

England's eyes widened as he saw that the landmass wasn't actually what it appeared to be. It rather looked to be the phenomenally decorated shell of a huge brown and green tortoise. Spikes stuck out from the creature's head and shell.

"Excuse my idiot friend," England uttered nervously, "But you wouldn't mind helping us, would you?"

The tortoise lowered his head, glaring at him. "Depends. What do you need help with?"

"We're lost, you see, and we don't know how to get back to where we came from."

"I could probably tell you if you tell me where you're from."

"See, that's the problem. We're not from _here_ ; we're from, uh, Earth."

The large land turtle snorted. "I don't know what other Earth there is," he said, looking a little irate, "Perhaps if you could be clearer?"

"You know, like America, Europe, Asia," America answered. "Earth!"

The tortoise took a step back. "You really are lost, but I've never heard of those places in my life…" He suddenly looked toward the sky. "Blast it, I'm late! You three can come with me. I have someplace I need to be, but I will be able to help you once I'm done. Better yet, my colleagues and I might be able to provide you with some assistance after our meeting."

"Really? Thanks!" America thanked. The tortoise turned sideways.

"Gallade, Mienshao, you two are small enough to ride on my back." The three returned the kind offer with confused stares.

"I think he's talking to you guys," America whispered, pushing England and China forward.

"Oh, right…thank you," England answered. The two clambered onto his back and the land turtle started forward through the forest. America had a slightly tough time keeping up with him despite the turtle's slow and steady pace.

"So, tell me Mienshao, are you perhaps a shiny? I've never seen a species of your kind with fur of a red coloration," the tortoise started conversing.

"Oh, uh…yes…I think so, aru," China answered hesitantly, looking at his red-tipped sleeves and belly.

 _If he's Mienshao, then I must be Gallade,_ England reasoned in his head. He looked the creature in the eye. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

The turtle gave him a funny look. "You mean Torterra such as myself aren't common in your land?"

"That's putting it mildly," England uttered aside, then to the creature, "Is that what we should call you?"

"Yes," the deep voice said. Torterra also looked at America strangely. "By the way, why don't you fly, Braviary?"

"You mean I can do that?" America asked with a surprised smile. The Torterra seemed worried.

"Are you three all right? You really must not be from here."

"We know. Also, we have names. I'm England, this is China, and that's America."

"You're pokélites?" Torterra asked incredulously.

"No, we're humans, not some pokélites. If you could take us to some others of our kind, we'd be more than appreciative." Torterra remained silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen a human before nor know what one looks like, and I've traveled this continent my entire life." Looks of terror flitted across the three friends' faces. But the sound of shouts and laughter temporarily distracted them as Torterra approached a massive barrier made of logs.

"Wait a minute, if there are no humans, who built this fortress?" England pointed out.

"We did," answered the tortoise as if it was obvious. A gate that blended in with the rest of the wooden wall rose up to allow the group in. Inside was an enclosed circular area. Tiny huts made of sticks, stones, and other such material lined up against the perimeter, leaving plenty of room in the center. Numerous creatures that looked just as strange as Torterra wandered about, a few even coming up to greet them. America laughed proudly when some openly showed awe at his feathers.

"Is this a village?" China questioned.

"Indeed, and I am one of the chiefs of this place." America, England, and China gasped.

"You're a chief?"

"Hrrrm! Co-Chief Torterra, I take it something unexpected occurred, hrah?" What looked like a bulky, orange camel with humps made of stone stomped over to the troupe. Torterra nodded.

"These fellows," he explained. "Co-Chief Camerupt, they claim to be humans."

"Humans, hrah? What the heck are those?" The camel plodded over to them. "They look like ordinary pokémon to me. We'll see what the Grand Chief says about this, hrah."

"Stay here," Torterra instructed as China and England slid off his shell. He then stamped the earth, releasing a small, controlled earthquake through the village. Though it was weak, the three couldn't stop themselves from tumbling to the ground. "I just sent out a message. Someone will be here soon to take care of you until our meeting is over." And with that, Torterra trudged after Camerupt.

Left in a village with no one but funny-looking creatures all around, the party had no choice but to wait.

* * *

They waited for what felt like an eternity inside one of the bigger huts. From time to time, a pokémon would come in and try to entertain the guests with games, dances, and jokes. Sadly, the three nations didn't know the rules to any of the games, could not differentiate the dancing from regular movement, and were utterly lost on every single punch line given. Finally, one of the helpers offered to bring them a meal so that they could at least fill their stomachs. Since then, the three of them (mostly America) snacked down on the food.

"I wish they had something other than berries," complained England, though he did enjoy whatever species of fruit he was eating. "It'd be nice if we had some tea and scones to go with these."

"And a burger," added America.

"Who ever heard of berries and burgers going together, you git?" But America only laughed.

"Sirs," a tiny maid that looked like a walking green bush sporting two arms and a pair of blossoms on her head spoke as she entered the single-room hut, "The chiefs have finished their conference and are now awaiting your presence."

"Then let's not keep them waiting any longer," England said as he stood up. The flowery maid led them to the farthest end of the village, toward the village’s largest structure. This was the only structure to look as if it was at least designed and constructed by humans: it vaguely resembled a miniature version of the Houses of Parliament, minus the towers, and was made of ivy, stones, branches, and even spider silk. The group went inside through the stone archway covered by a straw mat, and England was surprised to find that there was but a single, spacious room within.

Before them stood four pokémon seated in a semicircle. England easily spotted Camerupt and Torterra at the ends, but the other two chiefs were unfamiliar. One was a big black crow with a flowing white plume of feathers coating its chest. The feathers on its head were arranged in such a fashion it almost looked like it was wearing an elegant fedora hat. The other chief looked like an oversized dog. It was exceedingly furry, its slate blue fur practically reaching the ground, and the hair on its face actually doing so. England had to keep himself from laughing as the dog greatly resembled a man with an overgrown mustache.

"Thank you for bringing the guests, Bellossom; you may leave now," the crow ordered in a squawky feminine voice. The Bellossom bowed and exited. "Now then, let's commence this rather special meeting. We've gathered from Co-Chief Torterra that you three were…human?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that…but yes, in short, you could say we were—are humans," England spoke for the three. The bird stared at them coolly.

"Pardon my cynicism but how do we know you're not lying to us? This could be an elaborate scheme for outsiders to invade our prosperous village."

"What? Come on, we've got nothing to hide," America tried to reason, "We really are humans. And we just want to get back to our world, that's all."

"That doesn't prove anything. For all we know you could be spies—"

"Enough, Co-Chieftess Honchkrow," the dog barked.

"Yes Grand Chief Stoutland," the crow uttered apologetically before shutting her beak.

Grand Chief Stoutland sat up straighter. "I believe them."

"Pardon?" England was admittedly a little surprised by how quickly the Grand Chief accepted their claim. The massive dog nodded curtly. "Excellent! So does that mean you know a way to get us back home?"

The Grand Chief hesitated. "Indeed, there existed a way for beings to travel freely between different worlds and dimensions."

"All right! That means we're able to go home!" cheered America, pumping his wings in the air. But England and China were quicker in deducing the implications of his words.

"What do you mean ' _existed_ '?" England demanded, "Do you mean it's no longer there?" Stoutland looked at the transformed nations pityingly.

"Unfortunately, you are correct. You see, you are not the first to make such a request. Another group of humans was also seeking a way to return to their world, though that was over twenty years ago…"

* * *

Snow and dark clouds blanketed the scenery as far as the eye could see. The raging blizzard wasn't granting even the slightest amount of mercy to him. He laid sprawled in the snow and ice, his arms too stiff to move correctly and his legs too weak to support him. Was this how it was going to end for him? Perhaps he was meant to remain unnoticed to the very end.

A shadow of something not human loomed in the distance, slowly approaching him. The large creature was too obscured by the fog to be seen, though there were two faint gleams of purple where its eyes should be. He and the creature stared at each other for several moments, the icy wind howling around them.

Finally, the creature stuck out its hand.

"Canada, you will be coming with me now, da?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wǒ zhīdào – "I know" in Chinese
> 
> "Spotlight: Japan/Absol"– As a pokémon who can "read the atmosphere," I feel Absol is a good match for Japan. They are both calm and collected, preferring to assess the situation before heading into battle. Absol is a rather reclusive pokémon, much like Japan was before opening up to the outside world. And both can be extremely vicious in battle with their blades.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"Wh-what did you say!?" exclaimed England, "Over twenty years ago!?" Stoutland bowed his head.

"Yes. A group of three other humans was also trying to get back to their world. Furthermore, I met them in Palsama, a continent far across the ocean. I believe their names were Italy, Germany, and Japan. I do not know whether or not they returned back to your world safely, but I promise you the means by which they did so no longer exist."

There was an awkward silence between the three. Then America spoke. "You gotta' be kidding me!" he voiced his, England's, and China's sentiments exactly, "We just got here, like, four hours ago! There's no way twenty years could have passed. It's not like we could have jumped through time or something."

"I assure you the Grand Chief would not lie, hrah!" Camerupt bristled. Torterra and Honchkrow were likewise disgruntled over America's outburst.

"I'm with America," China agreed, "If it had been two decades, we would be older than we are now. Maybe you guys can't count."

"Why you—!" Smoke started to stream from the top of Camerupt's humps.

"Calm yourself," Torterra ordered his friend. "Listen strangers, our chief graciously told you what he knows about your predicament. If he says twenty years have passed, then I believe him, as should you. Now, if you like, we can offer you some hospitality here as you adjust to—"

"I'm not adjusting to anything!" cried England, "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life as a pokémon! You say the only means of getting home is gone, but I don't buy it. Even if I have to use whatever magic I have left I'll get us out of here."

"You ungrateful—" Honchkrow growled, but the bark of laughter coming from Grand Chief Stoutland made everyone turn to him in confusion.

"You humans never cease to amaze me, such tenacity you creatures possess," the chief chuckled. He then looked at the trio seriously. "If you three were normal pokémon, you would have simply accepted your fate by now, but your outright refusal to do so makes me wonder what this all must feel like to you." He stood up and looked directly at America.

"What you said earlier has just given me an idea…Aguila?"

"America," America corrected the old dog. The Grand Chief made his way to the back, grabbing a scroll with his mouth. He walked over and handed it England who unfurled it. A map of only two land masses and an ocean was on the parchment.

"My fellow Co-Chiefs, please assist me in explaining to these humans this world they are in. One way or another, we will help you return to your home." The three Co-Chiefs hesitated, wondering if their leader had indeed gone mad, but Torterra soon obliged and stepped forward. The other two were right behind him.

"The continent you see here is Diasama," Stoutland pointed with a clawed paw. "I met your friends here in Palsama. The ocean that divides us is the Gir-Ou Ocean."

"…Okay," America stared at the map, "But how does any of this help us get home?"

"We are here," the dog ignored America and indicated a small region at the southernmost point of Diasama. "Our village is south of the Vasand Desert. If there is any chance of you getting back to your world, it will lie in small town located there called Magirena."

"Wait, you're not thinking of sending them to _her_?" Co-Chieftess Honchkrow asked skeptically.

"Then you know whom I'm talking about?" the Grand Chief glanced at the crow.

"But do you really think she'll be of any use?" Torterra said with concern in his voice, "The odds of that happening are close to nil if you take into account—"

"Her knowledge of ancient artifacts is the best in the world," Stoutland stated adamantly, "If there's any hope left, it lies with her."

"I'm sorry but who are you talking about?" England questioned.

"Madam Mismagius," Honchkrow answered without looking at him, "She's an unusual pokémon– eccentric some say. She is versed in the ways of magic and the supernatural. But…her credibility in such subjects is spotty at best. Many of us consider her a crackpot."

"Crackpot or not, it seems we have no other choice," England said. China nodded.

"But once we find her, what should we tell her?" he asked.

"Tell her you're looking for the Time's Adamant," replied the Grand Chief, "She'll understand what you're talking about."

"Aiya! But I won't," paled the Mienshao, "What's the Time's Adamant?"

"Hrah, it's a mythical stone said to transport the user through time," spoke Camerupt.

America grinned, excitedly scraping the ground with his talons. "Dudes, I think I got it! All we have to do is use the Time's Adamant to go back into the past when Japan, Italy, and Germany went home."

"Except that they will be all the way in Palsama," England pointed out, "So even if we go back in time, we'd still have the problem of locating them."

"Kaos Island," Torterra interrupted. America, England, and China looked at him. "Assuming your friends will be using the Pearl of Space in the past, they will have to go to Kaos Island to do it. It's located in the center of the Gir-Ou Ocean. You should find them there."

America looked back at the map. Judging by it, it shouldn't take more than several days to reach the desert. But from there to the ocean would undoubtedly be longer. Then there was still the problem of finding this adamant thingy. But he was the hero– there was nothing he couldn't do no matter how long it took. "Alright guys! Let's hurry and get to Kaos Island so we can go back home."

"I'm afraid I can't let you go so easily," the Grand Chief cut into America's eagerness. "It was one thing for my mentor to send your friends off without any training; they were in a land and time that were relatively peaceful. But Palsama is different; the pokémon here are much more ruthless and will easily instigate a fight. I have my doubts you would survive a week without learning how to battle first."

"Please," scoffed England, "Back in our world, we used to fight in wars all the time, and I _am_ a former pirate. My magic may be low, but give me a sword and I can still manage."

"Are you so sure?" Torterra leered at him. "I've travelled across this land many times now, and I can assure you your inexperience in this world will make you very easy victims."

"Let them try," the Gallade taunted. Stoutland let out a harsh bark.

It happened so fast, America wasn't even sure it was real at first. A green blur streaked down from above and landed in front of England. It bent and swiftly performed a low sweeping kick, causing England to fall on his rear. The creature stood, glaring down at him. To America, it vaguely resembled a praying mantis but with real scythes for arms. "E-England!" America finally managed to speak, but before he could do anything to help he was struck in the back of the skull by something hard and fast. He fell forward, earning a searing headache when his head collided with the ground.

A black and red blur jumped off him and zigzagged toward China who, recognizing this was an ambush, prepared himself. "China, look out!" America warned his friend as he struggled back up on his feet. China brought his arm back and swung, using the long fur on his arms as a whip against the second creature. But the monster merely caught the fur with its three-clawed hand. Its grasp was too strong for China to escape from.

"China!" America was at last standing, but once again, before he could make any action, the strange black creature turned to him and blew a strange blue beam at his feet. A burning sensation seared up his legs, and within seconds the eagle's talons were frozen to the ground.

"Wha—? I can't move!"

"Hang on, America!" England curled then threw himself off the ground. He dashed past the bug-like creature toward his friend, not sure how he could help him but willing to try anyways. When England was just three steps away from America, the green mantis practically teleported behind the eagle and whipped its blades around and in front of America's neck like a pair of giant scissors. England instantly froze.

"I'll say again– are you still sure you can manage without training?" Hearing Torterra's voice sounded almost too surreal after that quick battle. England, his head bowed, admitted defeat. The mantis removed its blades from America's neck, and America registered himself breathing again once it did so. He was tempted to rub his neck to make sure it wasn't actually cut. The black creature released China's long fur and walked toward the front along with its partner.

"Attacks like that are quite common here, usually done by bands of thieves," Stoutland explained, "That's why I'm having my most trusted guards teach you basic battling skills. You may add your own style to the moves once you've mastered them. Captain Scyther will be assisting England—" The mantis made a small bow to England, who didn't seem too thrilled to return the gesture. "—And Lieutenant Weavile will be assisting China." The dark cat-like pokémon grinned at China.

"Hey, what about me?" America asked.

"First and foremost, by what Co-Chief Torterra tells me, you need to learn how to fly," Honchkrow answered coolly, "So I will be schooling you on that before battling."

"What? I gotta' be schooled by a chick?"

"How dare you insult me!" the Honchkrow screeched. "I'll have you know I am the Head Commander in battle. I've been commanding our army for more than ten years and have had my fair share of battling too. On top of that, I can at least hold my own for more than twenty seconds in a three-on-two fight. If anything, youngster, your inexperience shows you are more a chick than I."

"No…that's not what I…" America mumbled embarrassedly as England snickered behind him.

* * *

The groups separated and headed to different training grounds. Honchkrow led America to the edge of a small forest's ravine. The eagle looked down it. The drop wasn't so far as to make him overly scared, but a trip off the side would undoubtedly result in some broken bones. "Jump," Honchkrow instructed. America stared at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am," the crow deadpanned.

"That's at least a forty foot drop. And aside from my planes, I've never flown in my life."

"You can do this. I know you can," she said with a surprising amount of sincerity. America faltered a bit by the sudden show of kindness. "I believe you hold inside you a courage and strength unmatched in your world; that's the only reason I can see you were turned into a Braviary, a creature known for such traits. It's time for you to prove that to me now."

America was silent for a minute before grinning enthusiastically. "You're right. I _am_ the hero, and a hero can do anything. Just watch, I'll cross this oversized pit." He took a few steps back as he prepared to leap.

"Just concentrate on keeping your body in the air," Honchkrow said, "Once you open your wings, the power of flight should come naturally." America nodded. Then, after a second of reconsideration, he rushed toward the edge. His friends may call him idiotic but even he had to admit willingly jumping of the side of a ravine without a parachute was nothing short of insane. He took a quick intake of breath before launching himself into the air.

He wasn't even truly flying and already he was captivated by the heavenly feel of the wind flowing through his feathers. Spectacular! It was one thing to stand and feel a nice breeze on a windy day, but to be a part of it was something totally different. It was like a new sense of freedom: you could go anywhere, _anywhere!_ And if this feeling was just from free-falling…

Without thinking, America unfurled his massive wings, eager to let the wind caress them and take control of his flight. The sensation was exhilarating, and America found himself twisting and twirling happily in the bright blue sky.

"See? You're a natural. I told you you could do it," Honchkrow smiled, joining him in the air and flying a few feet behind him.

"Hahahaha! I never had any doubt. This is awesome! I can't wait to show England and China."

"Right after your training," his instructor reminded him. The two flew into the forest to begin the lesson, which lasted all the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spotlight: America/Braviary"– Okay, I admit I got a bit lazy and picked Braviary because he's an eagle with America's color scheme. But in all fairness, it worked out well in the end. Braviary is called the Valiant Pokémon, everything America is and more. These birds fight to protect and prove to be powerful creatures. It can also easily lift an automobile, something America showed he could do as well. Champion of the sky, I see Braviary America to be a force to reckon with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

They had been walking all day through the plains, and Italy was tired. "Germany, can we stop now? It feels like we've been walking forever, and I'm exhausted."

"Not until we find someone who can help us," Germany answered sternly. He looked back when he heard the sound of something collapsing; Italy was lying down on the ground.

"Maybe we should rest," Japan admitted. "The sun is beginning to set. We should look for somewhere to spend the night."

"Tsk! All right, fine. We'll make camp up ahead." The trio continued forward. As they walked, the grass grew progressively taller and taller to the point where Japan's head was barely above the blades; it was hopeless for Italy to see what was ahead. The little fox paused.

"Hm? What's wrong, Italy?" Japan asked when he noticed his friend had stopped.

"I thought I heard a rustling over there," he frowned. The other two paused.

"I don't hear anything," Germany said after a minute of silence. Italy still looked uncertain. "Let's keep going," the German ordered.

Two hours later, when the stars were already visible in the night sky, the group decided to rest. "Let's stop here for the night," Germany said. They made camp right in front of where the tall grass ended abruptly. Germany said this way, if a potential enemy came from in front, they could turn around and hide in the grass. And the mossy boulders littered throughout this half of the field would block their view from enemies that were behind them.

It was a shame they couldn't get a fire going, but the full moon was bright out and provided all the light they needed.

"You picked a nice place, Germany," Italy praised while twirling around on his hind legs. The Houndoom walked over and laid down next to one of the boulders. Italy quickly joined him, snuggling up right next to him.

"Hey! Get away from me! There's plenty of room for you to sleep elsewhere."

"Oh, come on, Germany," smiled the fox. He looked up at the night sky. Though he knew they were in a video game, the realistic beauty of the moon and stars was still breathtaking. "You know, it's pretty cool here, aside from being trapped here against our wills. This would be a neat place to hang out more often."

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be wearing a double layer of fur all the time," Japan said. The group laughed in good-humor. "Well, good night."

"Buonanotte, Japan," Italy said before curling up on himself. Germany contented to staying alert and keeping watch a little while longer. It was a wonder he missed the pair of eyes watching them through the tall grass.

* * *

_The war was almost won, and all Germany had to do was capture France. While the perverted Frenchman couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag and wouldn't normally be worth his time, his land was a perfect place for Germany to gain easy access to England, possibly ending the war two months early. All that was left now was to find him. "There's no point in hiding," Germany called out as he made his way through the forest, "Your army is too far out to make a retreat. If you surrender peacefully, I_ might _let you live. Of course, if you refuse to do so, I will be forced to sho_ — _"_

"Lovino!"

"Wha—?" The sound of someone's calling abruptly woke Germany from his dream.

"Lovino! Lovino, where are you?"

Whoever was calling sounded very close. Germany rolled over, fearing the person may be coming from the grass.

He came snout to snout with something big and brown. "Gyaah!" the hound yelled.

"Oh, there you are Lovino," the snout said. After calming his heart, Germany could see it was a large, three-tailed bull that had entered their camp and was trotting over to Italy. "Thought you could hide from me, did you? Well, I can tell you, chico, that when we get back—oh! You're not Lovino."

"Excuse me," Germany barked a little rudely, "But who are you? And what do you want with Italy?"

"Italy? I apologize, señor, but your friend looks just like someone I'm looking for. You haven't seen another Eevee around, have you?" It took Germany a minute to remember that an Eevee was what Italy was.

"No." By this point, Japan had also woken up because of the commotion. He stared at the intruder, though if he was surprised of him, he didn't show it.

"You are…Tauros, correct?"

The bull snorted. "I am _a_ Tauros, sí, but I do have a nickname. Please call me Antonio. And you?"

"Japan," the white canine answered. "Germany, what is going on?"

"This guy came in looking for someone named Lovino. Apparently he looks just like Italy. Speaking of whom…wake up, Italy." Unsurprisingly, Italy made no effort to get up. Germany sighed.

"So you three are not from around here?" Antonio asked, "If you want I could help you find your way."

_That would be good,_ Germany thought. "Perhaps that is best. Italy, I said wake up!" But when his friend failed to respond the second time, Germany stood, ready to threaten him awake if necessary. The Italian just curled up tighter, fast asleep.

No…he wasn't fast asleep. He was panting heavily, and his face looked like he was in pain. "Italy?" Germany was now growing concerned for him. He placed a paw against Italy's forehead. He did feel a little warmer than usual, though it was hard to say for certain.

Antonio walked over to see what was going on. "Oh, your friend may be trying to evolve," he suggested.

"Evolve?" That word rang a bell to Germany for some reason.

"Yeah, though by the looks of it, he's fighting the evolution." Right as he said that, Italy flashed a dazzling white before returning to normal. What the heck was going on?

"Germany! We have to stop him from evolving!" Japan said suddenly. Great– two things to be confused about and only after being startled awake no more than ten minutes ago. Italy began to glow again.

"Wha—? But how? Why? What's going on?"

"If Italy evolves, his data will be altered, and he may never be able to leave from here," Japan explained desperately. The Houndoom's eyes widened.

"How do we stop it?" He turned to Antonio. The latter shook his head.

"I can't do anything. Only your friend can stop it." Again, Italy's body shone a blinding white, lasting a little longer than the other times. "And I hate to say it but it doesn't look like he's going to be able to for much longer."

"What?" Germany was not about to accept the fact Italy may be stuck in this world forever.

A streak of brown zoomed past him, catching Germany off guard. In front of the sick Italy was a smaller, second one. It carried a small grey stone with a string attached to it in its mouth which it placed on Italy's side.

"Oh! Lovino!"

The Italy lookalike glowered at Antonio. "Hmph! Stupid jerkface."

Antonio gasped before cracking one of his tails in the air, making a snapping sound. "Of course! Your Everstone!"

"Everwhat?" snapped Germany, "Help us save Italy!"

"No need," grinned Antonio as he approached the two Eevee, "Lovino's Everstone will keep your friend from evolving. Quick, we must get him away from here. Let's take him back to our house."

Japan was careful to get the necklace around Italy's neck without removing the rock. Germany then picked up the fox and placed him gingerly on Antonio's back. Italy still looked distressed, but at least he was no longer glowing.

"Vamos!" Antonio called out. "Lovino, get on my back, too." The second Eevee begrudgingly leaped onto the bull's back, and Antonio charged westward. After getting their stuff, Germany and Japan quickly followed behind.

When they were far enough away, Antonio slowed his pace. "So, what are you fellows doing here? Assuming you came from the east, you would have eventually stumbled upon our territory the direction you were heading. If that had happened, our encounter might have turned muy mal."

"We're looking for someone who can help us," Japan answered, "We wish to reach the Gir-Ou Ocean, but first we need to find someone powerful enough to help us cross Mount Gold."

"And you dumbbells didn't want your friend to evolve but decided to go to sleep in the moss fields?" Lovino growled angrily at them, "Come pazzo!" There was something about this kid that reminded Germany of someone very annoying back home…

It wasn't too long of running before the group reached a large manor. And the word wasn't even a comparison to anything—it really was a magnificent two-story building with red shingles, sunburned white paint, and a few vines of ivy climbing up along some of the sides. Surrounding the building was vast open field of neatly trimmed grass, and beside it was the largest stable Germany had ever seen. It could easily fit at least 50 horses.

Germany could feel his mouth hanging open by how _human_ everything appeared.

"Impressive, no?" Antonio smiled, "Though it took the lords over six years to make our home."

_That's still impressive,_ Germany couldn't help thinking.

All around were pokémon that resembled farm animals doing farm work. Two purple and black pigs were building pens in front of the estate. Flaming unicorns pulled carts of hay. Yellow and pink sheep were sheering their own wool. Antonio led them past all this toward the large oak doors. Right beside the doorway was a golden bell with a rope attached; Antonio pulled it and it produced a pleasant ringing note.

A few moments later and a pink, bipedal cow opened the door. "Moooo is it?" she asked. She blinked. "Moo moo! Master Lovino, you're safe!" She grabbed the small kit and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Let go, Matilda!" Lovino squirmed to get out of the cow's grip.

"Everyone was so worried about you, young master," Matilda practically sobbed. Almost reluctantly she placed the young fox on Antonio's head. She then seemed to notice the two strangers behind them, who were eagerly looking in every direction but ahead. "We have guests, moo?"

"These are Mr. Germany, Mr. Japan, and Mr. Italy," the Tauros introduced, "They're friend here is sick and needs a place to recover until they can continue their journey."

"Moo my!" Matilda gasped as she hurried over to the unconscious fox to pick him up; Germany noticeably flinched when she came near them. "Another Eevee, and he's unevolved, moo!" Lovino seemed to cringe.

"I'm going inside," he said suddenly and hopped off his guardian's back. "Hurry up and get the idiots a room so they can rest."

"Now that's no way to treat guests," Matilda frowned, but she quickened her pace inside. Germany and Japan walked in after her, with Antonio behind in the rear. Inside was just as magnificent as the exterior if not more so. Semi-polished wooden floors lined the halls, a simple but elegant chandelier hung down from the ceiling, and the glassless windows allowed an endless stream of sunlight to filter through, giving the spacious rooms a serene and calming atmosphere.

The cow pokémon led the group upstairs and to the left. "Here's our guest room, moo moo!" she said as she carefully laid Italy onto the large pile of straw shaped like a bed. She placed the yellow woolen blanket lying on the bed over him. "Your friend is still asleep, so I'll have another maid come in and give him something to eat later, moo. But you, sirs, must be hungry. I can give you something to drink now– you want some milk?"

"NO!" both Germany and Japan blurted out. "I mean no thank you. Do you have any water instead?" Japan asked more politely. Matilda gave them a slightly puzzled look but she bowed respectfully and left to fetch their request. Antonio chuckled.

"You guys afraid of lil' Matilda? It's like you've never seen a cow pokémon before."

_Not one standing upright,_ Germany thought with a tiny shudder. Antonio said he'd give the guys some time to rest and exited the room. Once Antonio was gone, Germany turned his attention to Japan. "So what was that this morning when Italy started glowing? Is that normal?"

"Sort of," Japan replied, "That light we saw surrounding Italy was the sign of evolution, a sort of metamorphosis numerous pokémon undergo. Most pokémon can only evolve after battling, but there are a small number who evolve by means other than that."

"Other means?"

"Often times it is exposure to an evolutionary stone or level of happiness that causes these special pokémon to evolve, but Eevee—or in this case Italy—is the only exception to this. Not only can he be evolved by stone or happiness, but the location he is in and even the time of day can trigger an evolution. It is therefore virtually impossible for an Eevee to remain an Eevee for very long."

Germany paled. "So…so does that mean Italy can't…leave?"

Japan thought about it. "Not entirely. Remember the Everstone? It's a unique rock that prevents pokémon from evolving. As long as Italy wear's Lovino's Everstone, he should be safe." Germany sighed, letting go of the breath he just then noticed he was holding before another question popped into his head.

"What about us? How do we make sure we don't evolve?"

"Luckily for us, we don't have to worry about that. A Houndoom is an evolved pokémon that won't evolve any further. And an Absol can't evolve at all." Again, Germany heaved a sigh of relief. "But this is still troublesome," he heard Japan mutter, "Evolution shouldn't be introduced this early in the game. And I don't recall programming any of these characters. Something is very wrong."

"What if…what if this isn't a game?" The suggestion caused the white canine to look up. "I mean to say, as long as we're here, shouldn't we treat it as a reality? If so, then what do you think will happen if we 'lose'?"

"I'd rather not think of that." The two were silent. Several minutes later, a large bee with an even larger comb-shaped abdomen buzzed in, carrying a tray of berries and wooden bowls filled with water.

"Sirs," she offered the refreshments before bowing and hovering out.

The two drank their waters and nibbled on a few of the fruits, which turned out to be very sweet but tasty. Japan decided to explore the grounds and see what information about the land he could find. Germany remained in the room, keeping a close eye over Italy. It wasn't even ten minutes after Japan left someone else entered the room.

Lovino came sulking in, hopping on the bed Italy was on. He inspected the nation-turned-pokémon with a rather calculating look. "What do you want with Italy?" Germany asked the kit. Lovino's ear flicked back but he otherwise made no motion of acknowledging the Houndoom. Suddenly, Germany realized whom Lovino reminded him of: Romano. Aside from the fur color and size difference, the two Eevee were practically mirror images of each other; just like Romano was for Italy. And if Lovino resembled Romano, perhaps…

"Are you worried for him?"

"No! Of course I'm not worried for this idiota, you jerkhole!"

_Which means he is,_ Germany thought with a tight smile. Lovino stared at Italy for a little longer before walking over and looking out of the window. The two said nothing for a while.

"It's not fair," Lovino spoke out after a few minutes of silence, "How come he got to grow up and stay an Eevee and not have to worry about evolving? He doesn't even have an Everstone. I can't stay outside for very long before I start to evolve."

Germany was about to say something when someone at the door said, "Don't be that way, Lovino."

"Shut up, Antonio. I'll be however I want." The bull clopped up to his young master. He had in his mouth a red, largely plump, and spiky fruit.

"Cheer up. Look– here's a Tamato berry one of the harvesters gave me. I know it's your favorite." Lovino gave a small growl before taking the berry and climbing on top of Antonio's back to eat it in peace.

"What was all that about?" Germany did feel bad for the boy, but he had only an inkling of what he was saying.

"The young master is just upset," Antonio sighed. "He wants to stay an Eevee so that he doesn't have to work."

"So he's lazy," Germany clarified. Lovino barked indignantly.

"You wouldn't want to work too if you had to go around helping stupid strangers in faraway lands!" Antonio used one of his tails to push the berry back towards the angry kit's mouth and another to pat him on the head.

"I guess in retrospect it looks that way, but you can't really blame young Lovino. Once he evolves, he'll have to join his parents in the field." Now that Germany thought about it, he hadn't noticed any pokémon that remotely resembled Lovino.

"Where are the real lords of this house?"

"Away. They haven't been back to the manor for several months now."

"Why is that?"

"As I said, they're working. Oh, no, mi amigo, don't get the impression that they're on the same level as servants," Antonio hastily said when the hellhound gave him an incredulous look, "I assure you they're being treated like the lords they are, wherever they are. While Eevee can't do much, Eeveelutions, or those who evolve from Eevee, have very special powers. Both of Lovino's parents are able to produce plentiful harvests all year long, regardless the season."

"They want me to be either a Leafeon like papà or a Vaporeon like mamma," Lovino muttered from behind his half-eaten fruit.

"But why are they working? Isn't that what you're here for?"

Antonio laughed. "Jaja! Sí, it would make more sense for a servant to do that. But you see, we have no supplies of our own. Sure we have fertile land, but we have none of the tools to manage it. Even the house was built off of wood the lords had to get from another family. Furthermore, we can't maintain our borders as well as most of the other families. We do make cloth and food to trade for supplies, but Lovino's parents work for families who promise to protect our land. The lords don't visit often, but for them, it's still hopeful to know they have a home and a family to return to. And when they do come, we happily work ourselves to make sure they are fully relaxed before they head off again."

"I'll stay an Eevee forever. Then I won't ever have to worry about working or never seeing this house again," the young Eevee mumbled. Germany thought about everything Antonio said as he watched the fox finish his treat while the bull rubbed him gently on the back with his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I tried to word it in such a way to make it clear but just in case it isn't: Lovino is the equivalent in age to ChibiRomano. That's why Germany wasn't able to easily recognize him. Also, Matilda the Miltank isn't based off of any country.**
> 
> _Come pazzo_ – "How crazy" in Italian (I used an online translator, so this translation may be incorrect. If so, please tell me and I'll be happy to fix it.)
> 
> "Spotlight: England/Gallade"– Gallade is a gentlemanly pokémon, so of course I instantly figured him to be the perfect match for England. And his typing totally suits England: he's half fighting, making him an expert swordsman, but he's also half psychic and can use special attacks, which is similar to magic. Yes, I know I could have made England a Mismagius like everyone else tends to do, but: one, I think the ghost looks too girly for him, and two, I like being different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

France shivered uncontrollably in the freezing cold. Of course he had to wake up in a place practically covered in snow and raining ice. "Tch, I-I'm going t-to s-s-strangle that jerk E-England once I get my h-hands on h-him!" Well, he would if he had any hands. Instead, he had only a long green and yellow-striped serpentine body. He supposed the two stubby leaf-like appendages could serve as hands since he was able to move them as such, but they wouldn't be of much use if they were.

France coiled himself even tighter. He wasn't sure how he ended up in this wintry tundra—and as a snake of all creatures!—but right now he needed to find shelter and heat soon or he was going to freeze to death. But he couldn't move; he had no feet, and even if he did the snow was too thick for him to walk through.

A merry "Huhuhu!" caused France to look up. In the bleary horizon, he could make out the form of something big and walking his way. It stood upright, its thick tail evidently not used for balancing as it walked on top of the snow. Two small folds that resembled wings flapped against the wind. A pair of thin horns snaked from its head.

Wait a moment– a tail? Wings? Horns? And with a shape that looked oddly familiar?

"D-Draaagooon!" screamed France in fright.

"Hm? Is that you, France?" the ‘dragon,’ which incidentally sounded exactly like Russia, asked.

"Gwa—! Russia, is-s that you? Boy, am I g-glad to see you." The dragon smiled.

"Da! It's a good thing I found you then. Come, I take you back to our shelter now."

"I-I would i-i-if I could move," chattered the snake. Seeing his dilemma, Russia picked up France, wrapping his body around his neck and shoulders. "Hey! I am not a scarf!" France cried out angrily, although he did receive some warmth from the actual scarf Russia was wearing. Now up close, France could tell the two streamers he mistook for horns were actually antennae. His body was covered in orange-yellow scales that contrasted greatly against the white and grey background.

"Say Russia, aren't you freezing?" France wondered as said person began walking back from where he came.

"Why? It's a bit chilly, but it's not that cold."

 _Not that cold my derrière!_ France shouted internally.

After several minutes of silent walking, the two reached a concaved mound of snow. A small fire was burning brightly, though that was not the first thing to catch France's attention. Huddled beside the flames was what looked like a large white bird, vaguely resembling Pierre. Its front was speckled with red and blue triangles. The tips of its crest were also red and blue, and a single curly strand of feather poked out from its forehead. The bird had such short and stubby legs France was amazed it could even stand.

The funny looking avian turned to them. "Oh, you're back, Russia," its soft voice was barely heard over the wind, "So you found him?"

"Canada? You're here too?" asked France as Russia put him down near the fire. Of course– the feather strand and glasses should have given it away.

Canada nodded, an action that almost required the use of his whole body. "Yes. Russia found me, and then the two of us built this shelter. It's not much, but at least it helps reduce the wind blowing at us a little."

"How did you get a fire started? Do you have any matches?"

"No. Russia made it with his breath."

"Quoi?" France looked between the two with a confused stare, "But…how is that possible?"

Russia smiled cutely. "Simple– I am Russia."

"…Canada?"

"I'm not really sure either. He was first blowing on his hands when sparks came out. We tried testing it after scraping up some pieces of wood, and that's how we got the fire going. It might have something to do with the fact he's a Dragonite."

"A what?"

"Dragonite. I remember it's a species of pokémon in that game America lets me play sometimes. And if I recall correctly, you're a Serperior, France, and I'm a T…Togekiss." He said it as if embarrassed of the pokémon that represented him.

France smirked. "Honhon, I am superior, non?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he said _Ser_ perior, not _su_ perior," Russia chuckled.

France shook his head and looked back at the fire. If they had powers in this world, it might not be all bad. And perhaps there was still a chance they could get home. "You wouldn't by chance know where we are?"

Both Canada and Russia frowned, their silence being their shared reply. The snake sighed. "So we're stuck here, huh? What horrible luck– stuck in the snow with no food, no shelter, and unable to go anywhere. Curse England and his black magic!"

"I am thinking where are the others?" Russia voiced, "They have to be here too. If we can find them, then we can get back home. And then you can beat up England as much as you like." That seemed to cheer France up a bit. The three agreed to warm up by the fire first before looking for their friends.

Ten minutes later, Russia and France headed out together to see if they could find anyone else. Canada remained by the campsite since Russia was unable to carry both him and France. The bird felt utterly useless at the moment– he had large enough wings to fly but he had no idea how to use them. And even if he could, it probably wasn't the best idea to fly in a blizzard. He sighed, wishing wholeheartedly that his pet bear Kumajirou (at least he was pretty sure that was his name) was here to keep him company as the minutes ticked by.

Half an hour later, a serpentine shadow became visible through the curtain of snow. "France, you're back already?" Canada sat up. "Were you able to find the others? Why isn't Russia—?" He stopped. Whoever was approaching wasn't France. It had ears on the side of its head and a dagger like horn on top. And the way it weaved through the snow meant it was very familiar with this terrain. "G-g-g-guys!" Canada stammered, backing up against the makeshift wall of snow. "Help!" The mysterious creature paused for half a second before charging toward Canada.

The bird pokémon dove into the snow, barely dodging the attacker's horn as it rushed past. But the barrier of snow was now destroyed, and with no protection the fire couldn't withstand against the icy gale and went out.

The serpent shook itself off, and Canada was able to see its ears were actually small, feathery wings. "I'm not causing any trouble!" Canada cried, "Why are you attacking me?" But the snake hissed. It extended its wings, which doubled in size, and it flapped into the air.

 _How is it able to fly in this weather?_ Canada couldn't believe. He realized this creature was no ordinary snake– a dragon most likely. No– a Dragonair!

The Dragonair focused on Canada, who would be unable to dodge now. "Maple leaf!" squeaked the bird. The dragon honed in on the defenseless Canada.

"Watch out!" A flash of green caught Canada's attention, and the next thing he knew he and France were tumbling through the snow. The flying serpent growled angrily in frustration, having missed its target again.

"France? But how are you able to move?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. When I saw you being attacked, my body just moved on its own."

"Where's Russia?"

"He's—" France didn't get to finish as the dragon lunged at him. He somehow twirled around the dragon, his body almost entwining with its. Livid, the dragon snapped at the Serperior, forcing France to duck and pull back. Before he had a chance to recover, the feathered serpent lunged at him.

"Shto ty delayesh?"

The dragon didn't see Russia's hand at all and went flying smack into it. It stared up incredulously at the larger dragon.

"Shto?" Both France and Canada blinked at the creature. Though the voice was heavy with an accent, it was undeniably female. "What am I doing? I…what are you intruders doing in the Master's kingdom?" Russia took a tiny step back.

"B-Belarus?" France gasped. The blue dragon glared at him.

"Hmph! I don't know who you are mistaking me with, but my name is Natalya. Now you– identify yourselves." She seemed to be looking at Russia as she said this.

"Pleased to be meeting you, Natalya. I am Russia."

"Bonjour. I am France."

"And I'm Canada." But Natalya didn't seem as interested in the last two nations. "Your name…you are a pokélite?" Russia looked puzzled.

"What's that?" France wondered aloud, equally confused. "Better yet, do you have someplace we can stay? I'm not sure if you've noticed but some of us are freezing our tails off!" Natalya nodded and took to the air. She glanced down at the trio when none of them moved.

"Aren't you following?"

"Would you believe we don't know how to fly?" Canada yelled over the wind. He couldn't tell if the look Natalya gave was one of anger or pity– maybe a mixture of the two. She swooped back down.

"That's a shame, but I guess it can't be helped. I will lead you to my home on the ground then." Now that France at least knew how to trudge through the snow, Russia was free to carry Canada in his arms. The blue dragon gave them a slightly disdainful look before leading the way to her home. "Tell me, how did you come to be here? I've never seen you before in my life."

Russia answered for the three of them. "England sent us here. We don't know how he did it, but we woke up here like this."

"So you really are hopelessly lost?"

"That's one way of putting it." A small smile graced Natalya's lips. The travel to Natalya's home was a silent one, and Canada wondered how she was able to guide herself with no visible landmarks anywhere. Was it because she grew up here? If that is the case, she can't be the only pokémon here. But then…why haven't they found any other signs of life?

"Oh…" Russia's voice snapped the Togekiss out of his thoughts. He looked up, releasing a gasp of his own at the sight before him.

About a hundred yards ahead was a two-storey stone mansion partially built into the side of a mountain. Two turrets hung from the sides of the manor, overlooking the small ring of frozen water surrounding the castle. A miniature bridge provided the only land access across the wannabe moat to the house and another one to a small island with a garden bench on it. But the most captivating feature about the mansion was that it was completely cloaked in a thin layer of ice. The building glistened faintly against the dreary landscape.

"And you live here all by yourself?" France breathed in fascination.

"Don't be silly. I have my famil—"

"Natalyaaaa!" Another blue and white dragon flew over to greet them, though this one did not resemble Natalya in the slightest. The other dragon more greatly resembled a bird than her sister, her cottony wings and body easily blending in with the snow. Two streamers coming from her head flapped behind her.

 _An Altaria,_ Canada managed to identify as the creature wrapped its wings around Natalya.

"Sister Katyusha," Natalya turned to her sister.

"Thank goodness you came back from your patrol unharmed! When you were gone longer than usual I began to think something happened." It was then Katyusha noticed the three males. "Boje moy! Who might you be?"

"These are misters Canada, Russia, and France," Natalya introduced them with a wave of her tail. The bird-dragon bowed her head.

"How do you do? I am Lady Katyusha. You've already met my younger sister, Lady Natalya." The three stared between the two sisters.

"You mean you two are the owners?" Russia questioned. The sisters nodded.

"Come inside; it's warmer in there," Natalya nudged Russia forward. All three nations were hesitant at first but obliged. It was rude to ignore an invitation, especially if it was to a heated shelter.

The inside foyer looked both more dreary and yet more fantastical than the outside. The only light came from whatever sunlight managed to find its way through one of the two skylights. A stairway led to the upper floor, though the high-rise banister didn't allow much of a view of what was up there. The walls and floor were scarred with sheets of ice and frost. But a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling hinted of how welcoming the room was supposed to be. And despite all those, there was still something even more eye-catching.

"Why is there a waterfall on the other side of the room?" France couldn't help but blurt out. Indeed, the large stream of water came forth from the base of the second floor and emptied into the pond below. It was an odd sight, but at least it wasn't roaring or spraying cold water on the pokémon present.

Tears were instantly in Katyusha’s eyes. "I'm sorry! Do you not like it? We've had it forever; we didn't think anyone would be offended by it! Oh please forgive us!"

"No, no, it's a…lovely waterfall," France tried to calm her.

"The mountain was here first, so the house was built around it," Natalya explained.

"Lady Katyusha, is there someone at the door?" a young voice called from within the mansion. A small, orange lizard with a flaming tail walked in from one of the side hallways. "O-oh, Lady Natalya, you're back. And you brought guests." He said the last word with a small squeak in his voice.

 _What a cute Charmander,_ Canada thought with a smile. The tiny lizard was adorable, even if he was shaking like a leaf at the sight of the larger visitors.

"Raivis, where's Eduard?" the Dragonair questioned.

"H-he should b-be coming back from patrol any m-minute now," Raivis stammered nervously, still looking at the three guests.

"Tsk! Since he's out you prepare the rooms for our guests. I'll have Toris start the fire. Where is he?"

"I-i-in the kitchen. I'll go and get him." Raivis went back in the room he came from. A few seconds later and another dragon peered its head out as Raivis left to go upstairs. This one modeled a green mayfly or dragonfly of some kind.

 _Wait a minute– aren't Flygon desert pokémon?_ The Togekiss wondered.

"Yes Lady Natalya?" the Flygon asked as he stepped into the foyer.

"I want you to start a fire in the living room. Also, bring something to drink for our guests." Toris glanced at the three, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Russia.

The Dragonite smiled. "Hello there," he waved with a smile, though Canada could have sworn he saw something like a shadow in his eyes. Toris flinched.

"Y-yes, welcome travelers," he hastily bowed before gliding to another room. Katyusha gestured for the rest of them to follow him.

The living room wasn't exceedingly large or fancy; in fact, the only furniture in the room was a medium-sized couch and a rug, but there was a decorative stone fireplace. Toris was kneeling, blowing a small stream of fire onto the black strips of wood.

"He's doing the same thing Russia did," Canada whispered to France. When the logs finally caught, Toris used his tail to gently fan the fire. The flames quickly spread to the other logs and the fire was soon large enough to warm the room.

"We're almost out of wood; there's just enough for another fire," the Flygon addressed to his mistresses. Katyusha looked crestfallen while Natalya growled.

"Then I'll have to scavenge some more later."

"No, Lady Natalya, let me," Toris quickly stood. The Dragonair nodded once; Toris looked relieved. He went back to the kitchen to get some refreshments for them.

"Your rooms are ready," Raivis had returned, standing by the doorway. "They'll be ready for you when you retire for the night."

"Merci," France thanked the youngun. He rested by the fire, graciously accepting its heat after spending several hours in the blizzard. He was just thankful that whatever creatures he and his fellow nations had become they didn't suffer from the cold as easily as their human selves.

Russia put Canada down by the hearth and sat in the middle. Though the two were used to chilling temperatures, the warmth was very much appreciated by their bodies. Natalya and Katyusha took their seats on the couch.

Canada looked behind and was surprised to see a small puddle nestled right beside the couch. Its diameter was no more than two feet, making it completely hidden from view by anyone entering the room. "Um, why is there a pond over here?" he voiced, curious.

"So Eduard can come into the room," Raivis answered, taking a seat beside the white bird. He waggled his tail around playfully behind Canada, warming his back.

"What is Eduard– a fish?" asked France. Almost right after he said that, the water in the miniature pond began to ripple and the elegant head of a blue seahorse popped up.

"I prefer the term 'water-dragon' or even my pokémon species name Kingdra if you don't mind," the beautiful seahorse spoke before turning to his mistresses. "The perimeters are secure. Aside from these three, the only suspicious thing around is a sleuth of Beartic by the north boundary. They've become a bit restless lately."

"As long as they stay north of the border, we should be fine," remarked Natalya. The seven of them were resting peacefully when Toris returned with a tray of cups.

"Oh, Eduard. I figured you'd be back, so I got you something to drink as well." Toris quickly made his rounds, giving a cup to everyone present before seating next to the other servants. The three quickly engrossed themselves in their own private conversation.

Canada looked out the window. The wind howled ferociously outside, but the thick glass buffered out the noise. From inside, next to the warm fire, the falling snow seemed almost beautiful to him. How the flakes swirled about in rhythmic dancing was very hypnotizing indeed. He was reminded of sitting cozily by the fire on snowy evenings just like this back home, a warm blanket wrapped around him and Kumajirou, a hot cup of chocolate in his hand, and the tiny pats from his bear telling him to stay awake a little bit longer as he slowly drifted off to sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shto ty delayesh?_ – "What are you doing?" in Russian  
>  _Shto?_ – "What?" in Russian  
>  _Boje moy_ – "My goodness" in Russian
> 
> "Spotlight: China/Mienshao"– Though I don't really see China as a physical fighter (since I've never seen him fighting with anything other than his wok) I still think Mienshao is a suitable match. They're agile, stronger than they look, and the fur on Mienshao's arms remind me of China's sleeves…yeah, that's about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

Soft murmuring roused Canada from his slumber. Something was pressed underneath his head and, being still half-asleep, he jerked in surprise. Looking down, Canada realized it was the thick tail of France, having been placed under him like a pillow. _When did that get there?_ The Serperior glanced down once he noticed Canada awake.

"Wha…what happened?"

"You dozed off for a bit," answered France, smiling gently. "I thought you might have wanted something soft to lay your head upon, mon cher." France's tail was far from soft, but it was at least supportive since Canada didn't even notice it was under him. He gave a small smile. It was the thought that counted. "We were just asking how the five of them met when you woke. I was thinking they couldn't be the only ones here."

"'Met' wouldn't quite be the right word," the Altaria clarified, "We've known each other since we were hatchlings, all except Raivis; he was born after the rest of us."

"So, wait– you five are brothers and sisters?" France looked at Toris, Raivis, and Eduard. "Then how did it be that those three aren't—?"

"They're siblings by familial status, not by blood," said Natalya.

"Wait…quoi?"

"Our conjoining ancestors go back several generations, and their offspring have branched to have their own families. And all those families lived together under this one roof. But what made us strong was also what made us weak."

"The house began to die," Raivis whispered; Toris expanded on what he said.

"Our ancestors were too proud to marry the ones not of dragon lineage, and there were hardly any to begin with."

"Slowly, the branches of the household diverged less, some lines even stopping completely," Eduard spoke up.

"We are all that's left of the Drakon Family," Katyusha finished sadly. She took a small sip from her cup of tea. The three guests looked around to see mirroring looks of melancholy from the five family members.

"You mean to say there are no other dragons here?" questioned Russia skeptically. "In all this frozen tundra?"

"There are only two other known dragons here, besides us five," Natalya answered with a blush and averted eyes. "But to convince one of them to join our family will be impossible." Canada couldn't help noticing the small sound of nails scraping against the floor as she said this. He glanced around to see who did it, but nobody appeared to be moving.

A crackle from the fireplace caused everyone to look up. Toris shuffled over to it, carefully using his claws to move the charred sticks around. "The fire will be going out soon; nearly everything's charcoal."

"Then you three should head to bed before it becomes too dark," Natalya raised herself off the couch; her older sister followed suit.

"I'll lead you," Raivis volunteered. Canada was beginning to wonder just how useless he was as Russia carried him for the third time that day. Maybe he should ask Toris or one of the ladies to teach him how to fly.

It was a good thing Raivis was leading the way– the house had gotten quite dark, with the brightest source of light in the hallway being the Charmander's tail. They walked upstairs, and the Togekiss was surprised by the design of the upper level: The floor was divided in two by a stream of water going all the way to and past the back wall, its entirety comprised of the mountain's side. There was a small crosswalk by the banister to get across without needing to jump and another halfway down the hall. A multitude of doors lined both sides of the corridor. Raivis opened the first and second doors on the right side of the hallway.

"I'm afraid I could only prepare you two rooms; the others are of off-limits to guests."

"It's fine," the Dragonite answered.

"I guess now we should decide who sleeps with whom," stated France. Canada personally didn't see what there was to discuss. It was fairly obvious to him that he and France would share a room, for historically obvious reasons.

"You can have your own room France," Russia said, surprising the other two, "Canada and I will be sharing one."

"Uh! And why did you come up with that?"

"Mostly because I know you," Russia smiled a little dangerously. "Besides, Canada won't be able to go anywhere until someone helps him. He'd be utterly stranded."

 _That doesn't exactly make staying with you that much better,_ Canada whimpered in his head. But Russia did have a point. And besides, he didn't see anything wrong with staying with Russia. He hadn't known Russia to be 'scary' outside of wars as the others claimed; to him, Russia was no more than a creepy but gentle giant.

"Here's your room, Mr. France," Raivis gestured toward the second door.

"Well then, gentlemen, bonne nuit," the Serperior bade his comrades a good evening. The other two waved goodnight and Russia carried Canada into the remaining room. The room was similar to the downstairs living room but with a few noticeable differences: there was a bed across from the miniature fireplace instead of a couch, which was pushed up against the wall facing the only window in the room. The pond of water was located in the furthest corner of the room rather than right next to the bed. And there was a grate over the pond.

"We usually keep it closed," Raivis said when he caught what Canada was staring at, "We've had a few guests who've sleepwalked before. Eduard's relatives were none the pleased when they found that out."

Canada's eyes reached the window and he realized this room had one of the two turrets: the wall jut out right before the window, where a large nest of straw lay.

"I-I didn't know if you'd feel more comfortable on the bed or in a nest," the Charmander seemed abashed.

"That's okay. Since Russia and I are too large to sleep on the couch and there's not enough room to share the bed, I guess I could sleep there."

"Are you sure?" the Russian asked him.

In his head, Canada was saying _Not really,_ but aloud he smiled with, "Yes, I am." Russia walked over and placed him in the straw nest. Maybe it was because of his new body structure but the nest actually felt quite cozy to the speckled bird. Raivis quickly got a fire going to warm the room, using dried leaves and straw as fuel.

Russia was already lying in the bed. There were no sheets other than the one covering it, but the dragon didn't seem to mind. He curled up a little, wrapping himself around the pillows and his scarf, almost like a child. He was asleep before Raivis was out of the room.

Canada chuckled softly. "Good night then, Russia."

* * *

The first thing Canada noticed when he woke up was how bright it was outside. He squinted his eyes as he peered out the window to see the vast whiteness. The storm had passed, and as far as the eye could see was a fresh sheet of untouched snow. The sun was already hanging over the mountaintops in the distance.

"Labrït. It's good to be seeing you up. I was just about to wake you and Mr. Russia." Canada turned over to see Raivis by the doorway. "It seems Mr. Russia is still asleep, though." He walked over nervously to the large dragon and poked at his tail. Russia growled loudly in response.

"Waaaah!" screamed Raivis, and he ducked behind the bed. Even Canada jumped, unaware of Russia not being a morning person. Russia stirred, looking around the room sleepily.

"Oh, dobroye utro, Canada. Hm? Raivis? What are you doing—?" But what really woke him up was his growling again– or rather, his stomach's. Canada laughed before his stomach started to grumble as well. The terrified Charmander peeked up.

"I-I-I'll go see w-what we can do about breakfast." Then he scampered out of the room.

"I didn't realize I'd be this hungry," Russia said as he slid off the bed and stretched.

As Russia stretched, Canada flexed his wings. _That's it, I'm going to do it. No more being carried around._ He was determined not to be babied any more. Using the muscles in his wings and what little in his legs, Canada hopped out of the nest, landing on his rear as he hit the floor.

"Canada?"

"I-I'm fine," the avian said as he used his wings to stand up. He was able to balance himself on the tips of his toes now. Using all his strength, he hopped forward. He looked back to see how far he jumped– it was no more than a foot. Still, he repeated this process toward the door, disregarding how silly he must be looking. Russia opened the door for him and Canada hopped out. _I made it this far; maybe I can glide across the stream,_ he thought with some confidence. He made two bounding jumps toward the edge, leaped over, flapped his wings, and—

"Ouch!" Canada began falling halfway across and hit poor Eduard in the head, causing both pokémon to plummet into the water.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Eduard!" Canada apologized when he resurfaced.

"I-it's okay," sobbed the Kingdra. A door opened and France came out of his room.

"What's going on? I heard splashing."

"Flying lessons," Russia answered as he helped pull Canada out of the current, "And now we will be going downstairs for the breakfast."

They took the stairs down and watched as Eduard swam down the waterfall after them.

"Incroyable," breathed France at the sight, "But how are you going to come into the kitchen?"

"Don't forget this house is part of the mountain. There are underground rivers connecting this stream to the other rooms in the mansion," replied Eduard. He dove underwater, presumably heading to the kitchen to meet them there.

Inside the kitchen, the trio found the rest of the family. Toris was at the counter slicing fruit with his claws, and Katyusha was by the fireplace oven, spitting flames over what looked like meat. Natalya and Raivis were seated on small perches around a large wooden table; Eduard poked his head out from a small well that resembled a seat. Cups and plates lacking silverware lined the table.

"Good morning," Katyusha turned and greeted the men, "Have a seat. Breakfast will be done in a second." Russia walked over and sat on one of the pedestals before placing Canada on another; France opted to curl around his seat like Natalya.

After another minute, Toris brought over the tray of cut fruit and placed it in the middle. "How did you find fruit in this place?" Canada wondered as he eyed the various produce.

Toris smiled. "We grew them. Our ancestors brought the seeds of some from their old home, and since then, our family has been cultivating the fruit in the greenhouse out back. It's our main source of food here." Katyusha brought over another tray with the cooked meat. Delicately, she tore off pieces of meat and placed them on the plates.

"I hope you enjoy. We were saving this for something special, but we thought you might like it instead."

"What kind of meat is it?" asked the Serperior as Toris placed some fruit on his dish.

"Seel meat," Natalya answered bluntly.

"Oh, I didn't know you had seals here," replied Canada. France suddenly didn't look particularly thrilled about his breakfast.

"Eduard, why do you have a bump on your head?" Toris asked, eyeing his friend curiously.

"That was my fault– I accidentally fell on him," the Togekiss spoke up. "I was, uh, trying to fly."

"You mean you don't know how?" gasped Katyusha, looking quite shocked, as were the servants. "Well that certainly won't do. Would you like to learn how?"

"Yes ma'am. I'd really like that."

"Oh, me too," added Russia. Katyusha smiled.

"Tell you what– if you help us with our chores we'll teach you to fly. Deal?"

"I'd be happy to teach Ru—them for free," Natalya argued.

"No, we'll work. It's only fair," said the Dragonite.

"What about me," asked France, "I can't fly, so what do I get in return?"

"How about how to walk…er, slither?" offered Raivis nervously, "You don't quite move with the grace of any serpent I know."

France shrugged before saying, "I guess that will do." With that settled, the pokémon began to eat their meager breakfast, the nations not quite with as much gusto as the other dragons.

When the plates were cleared off the table, everyone split into groups: Katyusha, Raivis, Eduard, and Canada would attend the crops in the greenhouse, Toris and Russia would take the first shift of patrol, and Natalya and France would gather the firewood needed for this week's heat. "Why should I gather wood with him?" Natalya glared at France, "Russia has arms; we could easily carry back more wood."

"Because France still needs to learn to slither, sister," the Altaria answered cheerily, "And since you have to teach him eventually, why not while you work. I will be teaching Canada, and Toris will be teaching Russia to fly." Toris visibly shuddered when she said that. The Dragonair growled but complained no further. She led France down a side hallway. "Now then, shall we go out now?" The remaining members walked to and out of the front doors. They could just make out the two serpents in between the bare trees.

"O-our area of patrol will be the western boundary," Toris informed Russia, pointing in said direction. "It's not far, only four kilometers away."

"That seems pretty far," Canada said quietly.

"Um, well I guess it is by foot. But hopefully we will be able to cover a lot of distance as we get there."

"Four kilometers is nothing," Russia waved off. He tightened his scarf and followed by foot after a hovering Toris.

"Shall we start?" Eduard asked his lady. She held up a wing to wait.

"We start when Canada flies." The Togekiss looked up.

"Now? But shouldn't it be the other way around? It's not right for me to learn before working."

"True, but how else are you to get to the greenhouse? You can't walk through the snow, and we're not going to carry you there." Canada almost faltered at the sheer bluntness of her statement. The mistress took his silence as acknowledgement. "Normally, birds learn to fly by jumping off trees, but this is a family of dragons. You will learn how to take off from the ground like the rest of us." She suddenly spread her wings out wide, bowed low, and threw herself into the sky. Canada marveled at how easy she made it look as well as how pretty her body was against the sunny sky.

"First, open your wings. Simple step. Make sure the tips of the wings are slightly bent." Canada did so, though he found tipping his wings slightly uncomfortable. "Next, bow. Shift the weight in the body forward toward the front. Right before you fall over, jump into the air, pushing on the wings with all your might. Grab the air beneath you but remember to let it guide you, don't force it to carry you up."

"Hold on, you're going too fast," wailed the Togekiss, trying to remember everything. He turned to the two spectators. "Did you catch what she said?"

"Open wings, bow, jump," Raivis simplified. He looked excited about seeing Canada about to fly.

"You know, Raivis, you should be keeping this lesson in mind too," said Eduard, "One day you'll be joining Toris in the sky patrol."

Canada took a deep breath. Wings opened wide, he bowed as low as he could. The moment he felt like he was about to fall over, he slapped his arms downward. The tips collided into the snow, but there was a small and undeniable sensation of lift. He pounded the air again, spraying snow everywhere but picking his body an inch off the ground. Before gravity could take its course, he flapped again, this time becoming fully airborne. The sudden feeling of no longer being affected by gravity almost made him lose control of his flight, but he stiffened his wings, allowing the updrafts to push him higher.

"Well done!" crowed Katyusha. Canada couldn't stop the spread of his smile. He looked down, Raivis and Eduard following the two's shadows from below.

"This is…wow!" Words simply couldn't describe it. Katyusha angled herself northward, circling back around toward the house. "Where are we—?" From this angle, high in the sky, he could make out a pavilion-sized encasement made of doubled-layered ice nestled in the corner between the house and mountain.

 _It was right beside us the whole time,_ thought Canada in surprise.

Katyusha started humming, a beautiful note carried by the wind. "As promised?"

Canada laughed, not only from the joy of what he just accomplished but also because now it seemed so ridiculous how he couldn't get off the ground sooner. Helping with the harvesting suddenly seemed an unfair trade-off. But it was better to have learned now than not at all.

"As promised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Labrït / Dobroye utro_ – "Good morning" in Latvian and Russian, respectfully.
> 
> "Spotlight: Canada/Togekiss"– First thing before I start: I knew from the moment I was selecting pokémon, Canada was not going to be a Cubchoo/Beartic or a Bidoof/Bibarel. But even though I have my reasons, I don't mind when people pair Canada with any of these pokémon since most of the time I do like the pairing. It's just while planning this story I could never see him as one of them. Now then: since I'm almost confident he's biologically related to America, I wanted to make them something related, and since I already had America planned, that meant I needed another bird. After mulling over several limited choices, I finally chose Togekiss. I'll confess that I'm not too entirely pleased with the result, but it can work. Both are kind and tender, are weak looking at first glance, and just want to be friends with everyone. And considering the location he currently is in, it's very easy to overlook Togekiss Canada in all that snow and ice. But for the record, if legendary and mythical pokémon didn't play as much an important role in the story, Canada was originally supposed to be an Articuno as I feel Articuno fits him much better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

The sun was just beginning to set when England, America, and China gathered in the center of the village. All the citizens were present to see what the newcomers had learned.

"I'll take it training went splendidly?" Grand Chief Stoutland asked as the three nations stood before him and the other chiefs.

"You can see for yourselves," America said with a cocky grin. He stepped forward. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Chief Camerupt stamped the earth, and several large slabs of stone erupted from the ground. America charged toward one of the rocks and scaled vertically along its side, gripping in with his sharp talons. When he reached the top, he launched himself off the edge.

The Braviary displayed a beautiful, if not overly showy, aerial flight. His newly-found mastery of angling and speed acceleration was quite evident as much as England couldn't help admitting– the way he pulled off rolls and dives effortlessly was nothing short of impressive. It was like he’d been flying his whole life.

Swooping low, America grabbed hold to a tip of one of the erect boulders and snapped it clean off. He flung the rock high into the air then soared straight up after it. It was a race between him and the broken piece of stone, which weighed no less than several pounds, to see which could make it to the peak of their flight first. When the stone finally reached its pinnacle and slowly made its way back to earth, America dove down after it, quickly catching up. He extended his claws, grabbed the rock, and crushed it between his talons, creating a smoky cloud of dust and rock debris. The pokémon on the ground cheered in excitement.

The shattered rubble fell back to the earth and America landed next to England. "Not bad," the Brit complimented him as China dashed forward, snatching one of the pebbles with his whip-like fur before it could hit the ground. He tossed the small piece back up into the air and performed a rather elegant series of twirls and leaps. It was a juggling dance– he moved fluidly and captivatingly like flowing water through the labyrinth of boulders, all the while keeping the stone airborne through the use of his limbs; be it his fur, his head, or even his tail.

At last, he caught the stone and, scooping up another from the ground, flung them both into the sky. They collided and crumpled into dust in much a similar fashion as America's finale. Again, the gathered pokémon cheered. Wordlessly, England stepped forward as China stepped back. "That was pretty cool," America whispered to China as the two of them watched England.

The Gallade exhaled slowly, concentrating. Then he straightened his form and brought his arms forward, the ends of his elbows extending into blades. He launched himself toward an intact boulder and swung at it with his makeshift swords. The movements were so fast that the eyes barely registered when he completed one swing and was moving into the next. After a few seconds he leaped back, and another second later the boulder collapsed from its numerous slices. But as the pieces slid to the ground, a green aura surrounded both them and England; with a twirl of his finger, he twisted the rocks into a miniature funnel. He had them stack on top of each other, where they combined to make a very crude form of a human with a sword.

England proceeded to have a spar with his enchanted stone soldier, showing off his already advanced swordsmanship. Nonetheless, the battle was spectacular as the two opponents fought fiercely, each pulling off unexpected moves on the other and avoiding blows with the grace of wildcats. After a fierce combat, England managed to disarm the stone warrior and placed his blade against its neck. His opponent bowed to one knee, admitting defeat. The green aura faded away and the enchanted rocks broke apart into rubble. The crowd went wild.

"Dude! What the heck showing off like that?" America, who felt that he finally got to witness the pirate side of his former caretaker, was practically speechless. China clapped for England too, though he still felt his performance was the best.

The chiefs approached them. "Not too shabby," Torterra said with a grin.

"You three pulled off some impressive stuff there, hrah," admitted Camerupt.

"It seems our teachings weren't wasted on you," smirked Honchkrow.

"I believe you three are ready to travel to Kaos Island." The nations turned to Grand Chief Stoutland. "I see you three learn very fast, and I'm sure on your travels you will gain more knowledge about battling and obtain more experience as well. Come. You should rest. A hut has been prepared for you. You can leave here tomorrow morning if you so wish." The nations nodded then followed the servants to their hut.

* * *

"Ah man, did you guys see me!" America was bragging for the fifth time already. England and China groaned, though as late as it was, they couldn't get to sleep either. "I pulled off those moves and turns like they were nothing. Haha, flying is awesome! This must be how the Blue Angels feel!"

England sat up on the mat of weaved grass he was laying on. "Well you can't deny my display was the best. Channeling my powers isn't exactly easy in this body, and then having to fight at the same time? I'd like to see you try better."

"It takes much more skill to perform beautifully than to crudely fight with swords any day," China huffed at England, curling on his mat to face him. "Whips are much harder to control than swords."

America laughed again from the large nest he was resting in (and which he would never admit to the other two was actually quite comfortable). "But today was something. I can't wait to see what tomorrow holds. Heeeee, I'm just so excited! Who knew being a pokémon would be a blast!"

"You know, we really should get some sleep," England muttered seriously. "Things may seem cool now, America, but we weren't put through training for nothing. And don't forget, we need to reach Kaos Island as soon as possible so we can reunite with the others and go home; we can't dawdle around any longer. The sooner we find that Madam Whatshername, the sooner we find the Time's Adamant and get home."

* * *

"We just have one more thing to give you."

Everyone in the village was gathered around the gate. America, China, and England were ready to head out, the lattermost carrying a bag made of leaves containing basic supplies and two days worth of food. Grand Chief Stoutland handed them a rolled piece of paper similar to the folded map in the bag, only this one had a strange paw print seal on it. "When you reach the guard of Magirena, show them this seal. It'll be your entry into the desert city."

"Thank you," said England as he put the document in the bag. "Also, should it happen, if you come across three others like us, could you also direct them toward Kaos Island? Their names would be France, Russia, and Canada. They're lost in this world too."

"I shall remember that should we meet," the Grand Chief bowed. With a final farewell, the three exited the village, travelling the path heading northward.

Several hours later, the trio took a break, England deciding to check the map to make sure they were still on course. "Okay, judging by the map, at the pace we're going at we should arrive at the Vasand Desert in two days time and reach Magirena the following afternoon."

"Not that looking ahead will make much of a difference but how long will it take to reach the island after resting in Magirena, aru?" China asked. England shook his head.

"About a week."

"Well you guys are going too slow," remarked America from above, circling just low enough to hear his comrades, "If you guys flew, we'd be there much faster."

"And what do you want us to do? Sprout wings and fly?" England angrily retorted, "Stop bragging that you're the only one who can fly, America. We're doing the best we can here! Why don't you give some reasonable suggestions, huh?"

The Braviary had no response to that as he just soared higher up. From where he was at he could see the very edges of the sandy area that made the desert. Behind him, not shown on the map, ran tiny mountain ranges along the coastline to the southeast and southwest. He knew the ocean lay right behind them, not just because the guide said so but the faint smell of salt water was being carried by the wind.

All in all, a perfect picturesque scene.

"KRHAAAA!"

"America, behind you!"

"Huh?" America barely had time to glide out of the way as a brown creature bulleted right past him. "Wai…wha?" He was trying to register what was going on.

"YOU!" The bird that attacked him circled around. The creature was a mass of brown feathers and… _bones_? What sort of vulture was this? "Fight me, Braviary!"

"Who _are_ you?" The American figured it probably wasn't the best idea to get into an aerial battle if he could help it, particularly if he had no idea why he was being challenged in the first place. But the vulture didn't give him another answer as she opened her mouth and fired a dark beam of swirling energy at him. This time her attack hit, causing the eagle to tumble downward and barely keep himself in the air.

"England, we have to help him," China turned to see England muttering something under his breath, his palms facing the circling vulture.

"I'm trying. But I can't manipulate magic as easily in this body. And if she'd just stay still for one bloody second…" China took the incentive to leap into the nearest tree then launch himself at the bird. Despite the shortness of his legs, his muscles enabled him to jump high into the air and straight onto the bird's back. He wrapped his arms around her eyes.

"KYAA! Let go! Let go!" The bird bucked, trying to shake the Mienshao off of her. China shoved her head forward, causing her to nosedive toward the ground. But she quickly fought back and flapped upward after a few seconds, reaching the safety of the sky again.

"Hang on, dude!" America, recovered now, charged at the blind vulture, striking her square in the back. Again, she fell below the tree line before she regained control over her flight.

A large green circle suddenly appeared around her. Its size shrunk, entrapping the creature and binding her wings to her side. She plummeted to the earth; as she fell, America grabbed China's fur with his claws, and the two of them glided the rest of the way down. The bird, not nearly as fortunate, crashed into the ground.

"Stop struggling," England spoke as he approached the vulture. "Now, would you be so kind as to tell us why you're attacking us?" But the bird only glared at America.

"You coward! Having to rely on the help of others to finish your battles, Braviary?"

America instantly bristled. "Listen lady– I don't know who you're angry with, but I'm not them. My name is America; I just happen to be a Braviary."

"Now you consider yourself the level of a pokélite?" sneered the vulture, "You must be doing your convocation proud."

"I don't have a convocation, whatever that is. I'm from—" But England elbowed him. "I…I'm from very far away from here," he finished lamely, rubbing his sore front. "That hurt, you know. You forget you have blades for elbows?"

The vulture leered at them. "Really? Am I to believe you don't come from the Braviary tribe?"

"It's true," China confirmed, "None of us are from around here. We just came from a village not too far back. We have proof if you want." He dashed over to their belongings, grabbed the seal, and ran back to the bird, showing her it. He carefully unrolled it, allowing the creature to read whatever scribbles were on it. Her eyes darted across the paper and her expression slowly softened. At last she looked up at the group.

"It seems I've made a terrible mistake." She looked directly at America, true regret in her eyes. "Erm…Mr. America? Can you ever accept my sincerest apologies? I thought you were someone else."

"Sure thing." England and China were _almost_ shocked by how quickly America forgave her. "But, seriously, why were you attacking me? I get you're angry at some Braviary, but why?"

"Not _some_ Braviary," growled the bird as England released his spell, "The whole flock of them. You see those western passes over there? That's where their tribe lives. My colony is about to go to war with them."

"To war?" England furrowed his brows, "We were never told of any wars."

"How come?" America asked, completely ignoring the Gallade. "Aren't Braviary heroic pokémon who fight for justice?"

"Maybe in your land the rumors are true, but here they're nothing but scoundrels. I'll tell you this: they killed our queen's daughter. The poor chick was buried in a landslide caused by those rogues. And we weren't even there to save her…"

"I'm so sorry." And America truly sounded sincere.

"Yes, quite." England, obviously, wasn't as. "Listen, we're in a bit of a hurry right now. Do you know if there is a faster path to Magirena? We need to get there as soon as possible." He showed her the map and path they were currently taking.

"Sorry, but there's no quicker road that leads there. If you're really in a hurry, I suggest cutting through the mountain pass. But there's no path there, so if you get lost you're on your own."

"We'll risk it," voiced China. England nodded in affirmation.

"In that case, let me tell my flock of your presence. I'll have the Queen grant you special access through as an apology on my behalf." The vulture winked at America before taking off in the direction of the eastern mountains. The trio headed toward the pass.

"Don't even think about it," England said suddenly. America blinked.

"About what?"

"About helping those birds." The eagle stiffened a bit. "I know that's what you were planning on doing."

"But they need our help. You heard them. Their leader's daughter—"

"—Is not any of our business," the Gallade interrupted, "Our goal is to get home, not help every poor pokémon we come across. Besides, this is only a game."

"But if we really are in the game, what if we can't advance unless we help them?" America argued.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Besides, even in games, you don't have to complete every side quest in order to win."

As fate would have it, after taking the route through the pass, the three managed to get themselves lost in a matter of minutes. Such is the end result when you leave the map in the wings of someone who tries looking for European and Asian countries in North America. "I knew we shouldn't have let you lead!" England was angry at the American for his insistent begging to take the lead as well as at himself for giving in to it.

"Aw, cheer up, guys!" smiled America, "I'll just see where we are from the sky again." He jumped up into the air once more. "Hm? Hey, there's a small village up ahead in the direction we're going. Why didn't I see it on the map?"

"Probably because that village isn't along the main path," reasoned China, "Come on, you two. I bet we can ask someone there for directions."

They approached the tiny village. Unlike the previous one, this one had no wall protecting it from outsiders. So they could clearly see all the inhabitants huddled in a large mob in the center. "What's going on?" China wondered as they stepped forward. Several voices floated out from the middle.

"We're sorry, Captain, but we will not be assisting in your battle with the Mandibuzz. Our village has no troubled history with either of the bird tribes," a female spoke.

"But I assure you your aid will be most beneficial," a confident and authoritative male's voice rang, "And you have my word that my flock will be protecting your village as if it were their own from the Mandibuzz during the battle."

"We said 'no,'" a second male's voice, a little younger but carrying far less emotion, answered.

"But the Mandibuzz are vile creatures! Surely you do not want such foul pokémon roaming around. Need I remind you what they did to my son?"

"We do regret the unfortunate accident that befell your son—" the first voice said.

"It was no accident!" squawked the commanding voice.

"—But we still will not assist you. We are a peaceful tribe, and you and the Mandibuzz know full well we'd never declare war on either of you. If we are able to get along with both tribes, why can't you coexist with each other?"

By this time, the nations pushed themselves through the crowd to see what was going on. In the center of the ring, several pokémon seemed to square off. Toward the left of the circle were three pokémon. One was a tiny white and green flowery animal. On its right was a taller bird-like creature covered in yellow and orange feathers and had three claws at the end of its long wings. On the flower creature's left was a yellow and burgundy weasel pokémon, not too different in physiology from China, though lacking the long fur on the end of its arms.

Toward the right of the ring stood a tall and proud Braviary. He was larger than America, and his vibrant blue and grey wings had a shine that America's feathers lacked and which seemed to sparkle each time he moved them. And in the middle, standing in between the two parties though closer to the outskirts of the ring, was a miniature white pony with blue horns, hooves, and tail; and a bushy flaming orange mane that looked too large for it. This horse spoke next to the Braviary. "I already said, Captain, that I'm willing to help you if you want."

"SEALAND!?" England shouted, and everyone nearby turned to look at him, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The pony blinked, confused. The blue Braviary, on the other hand, stepped over to the trio, wrapping a wing around America.

"Brother! Has the news of our crisis already reached your territory and you have come to provide support for our tribe?" America struggled to get out of the embrace.

"Sorry dude, but I don't know what you're talking about. We just came here to ask for directions." The villagers murmured amongst themselves. The larger Braviary frowned.

"You mean you won't help us stop the Mandibuzz?"

"What's a Mandibuzz?"

The blue Bravairy looked shocked. "The Mandibuzz– those vultures that live on the eastern mountains. Those monsters need to be eradicated for what they have done! I shall not rest until we make each of them pay for their crime."

"That can't be right," America said, finally breaking free, "The Mandibuzz didn't do anything wrong! You guys were the ones who killed their queen's daughter. Doesn't that make you the villains?" A fiery and intense hatred burned behind the Braviary's eyes.

"Do not lecture me on who is in the wrong and who is not, fledgling. You have no right. It is the Mandibuzz who committed the ultimate betrayal. They struck us, in the middle of our hunt and when we were least prepared. There were hardly any of us at the nest. I wasn't even there to protect my only son." He looked down in angry shame, and America couldn't help but feel a tiny wave of pity for him. "I couldn't save him from the boulders." No one said anything for the longest time. Then the flower pokémon waddled forward.

"We understand that you are upset, but revenge is not the best course of action. As a leader, Captain Braviary, it's your job to be aware of that. Please, reconsider this." The Captain didn't respond. Instead, he gave a heated look to America.

"You'll see soon enough who are the just and who are the wicked." Then he leapt into the air, his wing beats creating huge gusts of wind. The entire village watched as he flew away. The yellow weasel pokémon folded his arms.

"Like, good riddance."

"Kaoru!" the flower pokémon turned on him, "That's awfully rude. Don't say things like that so casually."

"Yeah, I guess. But we told him 'no'. It's not my fault he, like, can't get it through his thick head we don't want to fight."

"That's true," said the flaming-colored bird, "But I'm sure everything will work out in the end, da-ze~!"

"Why are you always so optimistic, Yong Soo?" the one named Kaoru asked him. The bird grinned.

"Because optimism comes from me, da-ze~!"

The crowd began to disperse. The flowery creature walked over to the trio. "Sorry about that spectacle. It's bad enough our little village hardly gets any visitors; you also had to witness such a scene. Welcome! I am Mei." She bowed. "And these are my assistants Kaoru and Yong Soo." The weasel and bird waved.

"England," the Gallade introduced himself.

"America," the Braviary did the same.

China didn't speak. "You okay?" America noticed the Mienshao was simply staring straight at the three others, mouth hanging open.

"…Taiwan?" he finally uttered in disbelief, "Hong Kong? Korea?" The pokémon before them looked at each other, baffled.

"Oh, I must remind you of another Shaymin," Mei concluded, "That's okay. I guess we're not too uncommon, so I understand."

"And I didn't know you had Combusken where you're from," smiled Yong Soo, lifting his wing to shake their hands. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if there were Mienfoo like Kaoru. His kind are all over the place, da-ze."

"Whatever," Kaoru waved off the very mild tease. Now with the pleasantries over…

"Hey you jerk!" The small horse headbutted England quite roughly behind the legs, almost knocking him down. "I was just about to be appointed into Captain Braviary's army. Thanks a lot."

"I should be asking what _you're_ doing here, Sealand!" England rounded on him. The horse cocked his head slightly.

"Sealand? No, I'm Peter. Peter the Keldeo." He then smiled. "Hey! Does that mean you've heard about me from somewhere? There aren't too many Keldeo left to be mistaken for, you know."

"Sorry kiddo," America smirked cheerily, "You just remind him of someone he hates back home."

"I don't _hate_ him…" grumbled the Brit.

"So are you three really here to ask for directions?"

"Yes," China addressed Mei. "We're trying to get to Magirena, and a Mandibuzz told us we could go through the mountain pass."

"She's right," Yong Soo said, "But you'll be heading too far west if you cut through our village. Once you leave here, take the footpath that leads back toward the eastern mountains, then you can get back on the main road to the desert."

"Thank you," China said. England nodded.

"Right, let's get going then." The three silently headed toward the exit. As they left, England let out a deep growl, quickly followed by, "America, don't!" America had stopped just before leaving the village's premise.

"But England, it's not just the Mandibuzz anymore. We have to help—"

"—Don't you dare say you share any kinship with the Braviary tribe." England was beginning to grow impatient with the American and his constant need to act the hero.

"I was going to say we have to help the villagers. Their home is in the middle of the two mountains." America looked him square in the eyes. "You guys can go ahead. But I want to thank Mei and the others personally for getting us through the mountains by saving their home." And he turned and walked away.

"Tch! That moron," England growled before sputtering in surprise when he saw China also walk back. "Oi! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help this village too," China stated adamantly. England folded his arms.

"Let me guess– those three reminded you of your friends back home?"

The Mienshao stopped. Without turning around to look at England, he said, "They're too much like Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong, aru, and I'd never abandon those three if I could help it. Mei, Yong Soo, and Kaoru may not be them, but…"

England sighed. "I guess there's no helping it now; though I would have thought going home was our top priority." He reluctantly followed China back into the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spotlight: France/Serperior"– Regal in appearance and proud in attitude, France really makes a fine Serperior. Serperior is a Pokémon who doesn't give it its all unless against someone it deems a powerful opponent (you know, that might explain why France keeps losing his battles– he doesn't take them seriously). There was a reason I didn't want him to be a Roserade, another Pokémon I considered him to be…what was it again…oh yeah– the Leaf Blade. Serperior carries the Leaf Blade, and we can't deny—despite his battle track—France is an amazing swordsman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

They've been over and over and _over_ this again, and each time they did, England thought the plan was getting simpler and simpler. Which was exactly what he wanted so that they could leave already. So why was it each time they went over this, someone had a bloody question to ask? "What is the matter _now_?" he glared at America, who had risen his wing.

"Yeah, um, how does this stop the impending doom again?"

"For the love of– have you seriously never heard of negotiations?" That was essentially the plan. Though both tribes declared war, the actual battle had yet to occur, so they still had time to reason with the two sides and prevent the conflict from escalating. Simple plan really.

"Yeah, but what's to say the Mandibuzz will listen to us?"

England folded his arms. "There isn't. However, they haven't sent a representative here asking for aid. Perhaps they aren't as inclined to start the fight. If that's the case, we need to take advantage of that." He looked around at the group.

Mei sighed. "And you're sure this is the only way?" she asked the nations, a hint of worry slipping into her otherwise calm voice. No one could blame her for being a little skeptical about all this; this did, after all, concern the fate of her small village.

"It's either this or evacuating the village, assuming you want to remain neutral," China answered, arms also crossed, "Or you can fight back by taking a side. But we won't help if you do." The village leader nodded.

"Thank you. We understand how much time this is taking from your travel, and I want to tell you just how much I appreciate your assistance."

"Me too," added Yong Soo, "Especially since appreciation comes from me!" Kaoru simply nodded his head in agreement.

"So this is it?" England asked the group as a whole. No one opposed. He grinned. If things kept up at this pace, they'll soon be continuing their way to—

Peter ran through the leaf curtain acting as the door to the group's private hut. "Hey, everybody– we've got trouble! The Mandibuzz are here!"

"What?" They all quickly followed the young horse outside where a mass of the large brown vultures marched into the village. Though leading the group, the queen was only barely distinguishable from her troop: instead of a collar of light brown feathers, hers was made of dark purple. But like the captain of the Braviary, her feathers seemed to glitter each time she moved them.

"Queen Mandibuzz," Mei bowed respectfully toward the queen, "My friend, may I ask why you have come to visit my humble village?" America rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly, wondering what was up with all the formalities. Obviously the Mandibuzz came to ask for their help in the war.

"Can't friends come to congratulate each other? I just heard of the news that your species has been bestowed the Legendary status, and I came to show my respects." She and her flock bowed their heads. England and China looked at the scene with raised eyebrows while Peter was staring at Mei, eyes wide and mouth comically hanging, open and America simply grinned at the Shaymin.

"Cool."

The queen heard America and gazed up at him rather coolly. "A Braviary? I was unaware one was present here." Her face looked calm enough, but everyone could hear the subtle iciness carried in her voice. One of the Mandibuzz from behind stepped forward.

"My queen, this is the group I spoke to you of earlier. Mr. America most definitely does not have any affiliations with the Braviary tribe." America recognized the voice—it was the Mandibuzz they met earlier. She noticed America's gaze and winked. America grinned again before bowing—dramatically, but politely—to the queen. He might as well humor her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

The queen's expression instantly lightened. "Ah, so you are the three who need to get through the pass. Well, I do grant you permission. And seeing as you are a Braviary, I'm sure those heathens will let you by unbothered as well. But if you would please excuse us, I have some private matters to discuss with my friend."

"What happened to just giving congratulations, da-ze?" Yong Soo muttered under his breath, but he and Kaoru led the others away, back toward their private hut. Peter was the first to start the conversation once everyone was inside.

"Mei is a Legendary pokémon?"

"Huh? Oh– the Mandibuzz leader did make a comment on that," England recalled. "I'll take it that's something of importance?"

"Of course it is, you jerk! If she's a Legendary, then I don't get why all this is a problem." Peter was looking at Yong Soo and Kaoru as he said this. "She can just go out and kick those birds' tail-feathers, can't she?"

"Not quite, da-ze," Yong Soo chuckled, "It's not that simple."

"What is a Legendary? You guys are making it seem like it's someone special, aru," asked the Mienshao.

"They are." Surprisingly, America was the one who explained. "A lot of them are really rare and super strong. If you manage to befriend one in the game, you pretty much get to win every battle. Yeah, I remember now that Shaymin is considered a Legendary pokémon."

"How did you hear about that?" Kaoru questioned him, raising a brow, "The promotion was just recently made. But I, like, won't deny that you're correct. Legendary pokémon are rare and powerful pokémon who help contribute to the world's peace and order. Like, most Legendaries are recognized for being descendants of those who partook in the Battle of the Sealing."

"Battle of the Sealing? What's that?"

Peter gaped incredulously at England once the question left his mouth. "How do you _not_ know it? _Every_ pokémon has heard of it; it's practically the first thing you learn growing up. But then again, you guys don't know what a Legendary pokémon is." England scowled as the Keldeo continued on. "A long time ago, the world was at peace. Three Great Dragons ruled the lands; them being Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. They were each born with the powers of the universe—or Space, Time, and the Reverse since you wouldn't know—to keep the world balanced. At first, everything was right-o, but as millennia passed, their power corrupted them. Each slowly became suspicious the others would use their abilities to take over their kingdom.

"The normal pokémon tried to reason with the lords, wanting to prevent war. But the three clashed anyway. Dialga froze time across the land and all life in it, and Palkia distorted the continent to the point where whole areas became inhabitable. But the worst was Giratina, who devoured or destroyed anyone who did not swear loyalty to him. And he could transport scores of pokémon between dimensions to a world we call the Other Side. Those who went were never heard or seen from again. Just when the world was about to be split in two, a great pokémon descended from the heavens. He goes by a lot of names—the Alpha, the Creator, and the Judge are the ones I can remember—but whoever he was, he came to bring an end to the fighting. You see, the legend states he was the one who made the Great Dragons and felt it was his duty to stop them. They say their battles crumbled mountains and transformed forests into deserts.

"Despite his valiant efforts, the heavenly pokémon was outnumbered. The Great Dragons were planning to eliminate him once and for all in their final battle– the Battle of the Sealing, and the whole world knew it. That's when a small group of pokémon came forth to offer their assistance to the Alpha. It was an intense fight, and much of the continent was destroyed, but in the end, the Alpha and his helpers won, and dealt out the punishment afterward. First, he sealed half of their powers in three special stones which were scattered across the land so that the Great Dragons couldn't reclaim them. Then he split what remained of the continent into two lands, what are now called Palsama and Diasama, in reference to the lords."

"Hold on a second. What about Giratina?" America interrupted.

Kaoru interjected. "His crimes were, like, more unforgivable than the other two's. Time and Space can easily be restored; not lives. Giratina and all who, like, swore loyalty to him were banished forever to the Other Side. And instead of land, it was decided the ocean that separated the two new continents would be, like, called the Gir-Ou Ocean."

"Oi! I'm telling the story," whined the Keldeo, stamping his hoof. The Mienfoo rolled his eyes. "So like the jerk said, Giratina was sealed away to the Other Side. Dialga and Palkia were each sealed in a pocket of time and space. To make sure the seals remained closed and something like this never happened again, the Alpha asked the powerful pokémon who allied with him if they could protect and balance the earth. Which, of course, they did. So in honour of their deeds, all their descendants are bestowed the status of Legendary."

The countries simply stared at the colt. England finally spoke. "You know, I think we really should try to get home as soon as possible now."

"Agreed," nodded China, "Then I will not have to worry any more about all this confusing nonsense, aru."

"You got that right," America sighed.

"What was so confusing about that!?"

"Anyway," Yong Soo interrupted, putting a wing over Peter's mouth before he started talking again, "Long story short, Legendaries helped defeat the Great Dragons. It was discovered a Shaymin helped take down Giratina. So now, all the Shaymin in the land will be recognized as Legendary pokémon."

"Ah." Now England got it, though he couldn't understand why the descendants were given the glory because of something their ancestors did. Also, Peter now had a point. If Mei was a Legendary, why not end the fighting herself? "How strong is she?"

"Pardon?" Yong Soo and Kaoru asked.

"How strong is Mei? Peter's right– if Legendary pokémon are as powerful as you say, why doesn't she just stop this war before it happens?"

"As I said before, da-ze, it's not that simple. Mei is really close with the Captain and the Queen. They've been friends since childhood." The others present had looks of surprise at the news. "Our three tribes have lived in this pass for many generations, but until recently, the Mandibuzz Clan and Braviary Tribe were always hostile toward each other. They had to share the same hunting grounds, mating grounds, air territory—almost everything, da-ze. When Mei became leader of our village, she tried to make peace between the other two leaders. It seemed impossible to get them to agree to drop a decades-long rivalry, but somehow she did it. Our relationships began to improve, and trade actually emerged, proving prosperous for all three of our tribes, da-ze! But then…" Yong Soo sighed. "I'm still not entirely sure what happened, but soon both tribes were claiming the other killed their leader's child. Tensions flared right back up from where they left off. It's been a mess! And now war is about to erupt."

What the Combusken just said made America ponder on something. "Hold on a second. You say you don't know why the Braviary and Mandibuzz are attacking, but they say the other is the cause for starting the fight? Is it just me or am I missing something? Because it sounds like there's been some sort of misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru, Yong Soo, and Peter asked together. But England nodded.

"Right, I was just thinking the same thing, too. No one seems to know who instigated the fight. All we do know is the leaders' children were killed, but no one has said who was the first to strike."

China concluded with, "So this is all just pointless fighting leading to an even more pointless battle." The other three pokémon had wide eyes now, astounded to hear such a thing.

"We just assumed the Braviary and Mandibuzz wanted to start up their prejudice again," admitted Kaoru, but England instantly held up a hand to silence him.

"I can't fathom why. Yong Soo said himself trade had emerged and all the tribes prospered. Even amongst longtime enemies, I can't see why anyone would willingly give that up just to continue some silly spat that brings no benefit." The other two nations nodded in agreement.

"So what are you saying?" Peter eyed the Gallade, clearly a little upset that it now seemed they were back where they started. Which couldn't be further from the truth. England looked back at the young colt then at the group as a whole.

"I'm saying we need a new plan. And I think I know what we need to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spotlight: Russia/Dragonite"- Large and powerful. This accurately describes both Russia and Dragonite. Dragonite's design makes it look like it's a friendly and docile creature (and it generally is), but if you get it mad– watch out. Both can go on a bloody rampage if you push them too much. I know it seems weird that I would make Russia a creature exceptionally weak to ice when he's from a country practically cloaked in snow, but I figured Russia was so strong he wouldn't let the cold bother him. Fun fact: I don't picture Russia as a typical version of his species. In this case, he doesn't have a horn on the top of his head. This fact has absolutely no impact on the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

Italy stirred under the covers, wondering very briefly where he was and how he got there. "About time you woke up," a child's voice huffed angrily at him.

 _What? Who said that?_ Italy sat up, coming face to face with his reflection. "Oh? Hi there!" His reflection huffed again.

"Good. You're awake." Germany walked over to Italy as the 'reflection' turned tail and hopped off the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Italy nodded, "But I can't exactly remember what was wrong with me in the first place. Where are we? And why am I in a bed?" Fortunately, Japan walked into the room not too shortly after Lovino left, and he answered his friend's questions.

"We're currently at an estate. Lovino and Antonio took us in when they saw you were about to evolve."

"What's that?" Italy cocked his head.

"You were about to transform," replied Germany, "It would have altered your data, leaving you stuck here in the game. Lovino had to give you his Everstone." He pointed to the stone necklace around the Eevee's neck. "So do not take that off. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Italy nodded with a grin. With the questions answered, Japan turned his attention to Germany.

"I was able to get some information about the area. None of the pokémon here will be able to help us. The field hands are either too weak or unable to be spared to assist us. But they did tell me there is another elite household some ways away, about half a day's walk from here. They say if we are able to win their trust, they might be able to spare us a guide or a guard to get us through the mountains."

"Win their trust? I don't like the sound of that," Germany noted.

"Me neither, but we don't have much else of a choice. It's either that or level grinding."

"Level grinding?" Germany asked, confused.

"Ehm, it's a gaming term; it's another way of saying to train."

"We might end up having to do that anyway," answered Germany. He told the other two that they would rest here just a little bit longer to make certain Italy was well enough to travel. About two hours later, Antonio, Matilda, and Lovino were seeing the trio off.

"Take care, moo," the Miltank waved farewell.

"Sí. The road is fairly straightforward, but be weary of bandits," Antonio advised. Lovino stepped forward to Italy.

"Don't you dare lose my Everstone," he growled, "That's one of my favorites."

"But Lovino," smiled the Tauros, "You have a whole clutter of Everstones hidden all over the house. I'm sure it wouldn't matter even if he loses it."

"I don't care—just don't lose it. It would be stupid if the idiot went and evolved after all the trouble we went through to save him."

Italy smiled warmly. "Nessun problema. I'll take good care of it; don't you worry." He paused. "You know, I'm kind of sad to be leaving now. You remind me a lot of my older fratel—"

"Pwah!" snorted Lovino, "I don't want to hear about another fully-grown Eevee; just go already!" And he stormed back inside without a second glance. With nothing more to say, the three went on their way, receiving a few farewells from the workers. The plan was to get as close to their destination as possible before resting.

* * *

"How much farther to we have to go?" Italy was complaining again. Germany forced himself not to turn around and whack the Italian.

"We've only been walking for two hours. Stop complaining; that is the eighth time already."

"But I didn't realize how heavy this stone was," whimpered the Eevee. Germany raised a brow.

"That tiny pebble? I know you're not the strongest nation, Italy, but it would be ridiculous to hear you're having problems carrying that."

"But it's true."

Germany turned around, lifting the stone with a paw. It didn't feel particularly heavy to him; then again, he was much taller and stronger than Italy and not carrying it around his neck. "We'll see what we can do about it later. For now, try to tough it up until we—"

"Shh!" Germany and Italy stopped when Japan shushed them, just noticing he had fallen behind the two.

"Japa—"

"Shh!" He didn't move a muscle. Instead, he was listening very intently to the calm air. After a few seconds of tense silence he said quietly, "Do you sense that?"

The German and Italian looked at each other then back at Japan, shaking their heads.

"It's getting stronger." Now Japan was looking behind them. He took a very tentative step back.

"Do you sense an enemy?" Germany didn't dare speak over a whisper.

"I'm not sure. It feels more like—" The Absol's eyes widened. "Get down!" Japan tackled his two stunned friends, knocking them to the ground. Not a moment too soon a loud, near-deafening roar vibrated the air, and a large beam of purplish-pink energy suddenly zoomed over them, barely missing Germany and Japan's horns. The destruction it caused when it collided with the trees was enough to send debris flying, blinding the trio with smoke and splintered wood. When the three were able to look up, they saw and could barely register that the entire area was wavering. Either their eyes were playing tricks on them or their surroundings really were shifting around and morphing like disturbed water. Eventually, everything solidified into place, though nothing looked like how it had been before. It looked to be as if they were in another area of the forest.

"Scheiße! What is going on? And what in the world was that?"

"Was it a bandit?" wailed Italy.

"No, it must have been some sort of attack!" Japan gasped, looking around for whoever could have launched it.

A powerful voice bellowed from somewhere beyond. " _Leave…Leave…Intruders of the Kingdom of Space…go back to where you came…_ " Germany froze, and for the first time in a very long time he was unable to make a decisive move. The voice told them to go back. But where to? They didn't know where they were anymore. Had they somehow been teleported? Or did the voice mean back to their world? They were still trying to figure out how to do that. And did that mean it knew they weren't really pokémon? And on top of all that, who did that voice belong to? There were just too many questions!

Another roar ripped through the air, and the three canines flinched. Judging by the anger in its cry, if they did not find a way to leave soon, they would face its wrath and possibly another powerful attack like before. "Germany, I'm scared!" cried Italy, ducking behind the larger friend, "What should we do?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not sticking around to find out what that was. We should retreat!" The canines raced down the path, frequently looking behind to see if another energy beam was heading their way. They crashed through brush and low branches, not even caring about all the commotion they were making. "Do you see it?"

"No," Japan exhaled, taking a glance back. With Japan looking behind, Germany turned his attention forward—and saw himself nearly collide into a pair of teeth aimed right at his head. It was only thanks to his reflexes gained from war he sidestepped the attacker at the very last millisecond, his movements urging Italy and Japan to do the same. The creature that assaulted him nimbly landed behind him, quickly spinning around to face him.

"Heh! Not bad," it smirked. Then it charged and headbutted Germany under the jaw. The Houndoom's feet left the ground, and he toppled backwards, bewildered. "But I didn't become General for falling for tricks like that."

"Germany!" Japan and Italy ran over to Germany, checking to make sure he was okay.

"Say something!" cried Italy.

"…Autsch…" Germany had a bit of a struggle rolling over and standing back up.

His attacker seemed to simply shake off the head injury. "Wow, firm jaw. You're a lot tougher than you look." The pokémon before them was probably a canine like the rest of them. He had light silver fur with black markings, and a black mane flowed down his back and side. Red eyes glinted dangerously at the trio. "So you had enough?"

"Not even close." Germany took a confident step forward. Why did he suddenly have the desire to fight this creature? But it didn't matter; one little push wasn't enough to make him turn tail and run…figuratively speaking.

"Don't fall for the Taunt," warned Japan quietly, but the German didn't hear him. His opponent smirked.

"Glad to hear. Give me a good battle; I haven't had one of those in a long time. And don't think I'll go easy just 'casue you're a Pokélite or whatever." The fur on his back bristled. "I've been aching for a fight." He lunged. Germany pushed forward, ready to face his opponent in the center. The other dog reared on his hind legs and swiped at Germany with his forepaw. The Houndoom easily dodged the assault and, without thinking, turned his head to bite down on the exposed paw. His opponent quickly retracted the limb.

The creature then pushed himself off the ground and arched in the air, ready to bite Germany from above. For a moment, the German wondered whether he should use his horns to block, but realizing he had no idea how much protection they would provide for his neck opted to shift to the left, out of the path of the attack. The moment the silver-black dog landed, the Houndoom lowered his head and charged forward. He connected with the other's side, sending him flying away a few feet.

His opponent coughed once, shaking the dirt out of his glossy coat. "Not…too bad. You're not some weak spoiled brat like Roderich is. You battle often?"

"Nein, not anymore."

His opponent flashed his teeth. "Then beware, mien Freund, I'm not going to hold back any longer." With lightning speed he rushed forward. Germany barely had time to register the sudden distance covered and reared on his hind legs when the other canine snapped at his jugular. The second he saw how Germany reacted, the silver hound pivoted on his front paws, twisting his body around and bringing his tail forward. Germany was a little surprised the other planned on attacking him with his tail until said appendage glowed a brilliant white and whacked him against the neck, as hard as iron.

Had he been a human, that attack would have surely snapped his neck. Fortunately, this new body held after the assault. But Germany was still sent spiraling to the ground, lightheaded after his skull collided with the hard earth. "GERMANY!" Germany was too dizzy to get back up, and it wasn't until a few seconds passed he registered a pair of sharp teeth clamping down around the back of his neck.

"Do you surrender?" the victor growled.

"Yes, he surrenders, he surrenders!" Italy wailed. He raced to Germany's side, the latter finally collapsing. "Japan, hurry! Wave your hand around like it's a white flag or something!"

Though the Absol refrained from doing such an action he did leap forward and knock the opponent off of Germany. "That's enough. I would have thought a Mightyena had more self-respect than that."

The Mightyena grinned. "Oh, I do. But trespassers need to be taught a lesson. The Schwaradler Family is not a tribe to take—" He stopped. One of his ears flicked. "Scheiße! Not now. How could he even feel it?" He ran down the road as if ready to head something off. "Look, you put up an okay fight for someone who's never fought an awesome General like me. But if I were you, I'd leave. Like now."

"Thanks for the tip," Japan said darkly, trying to hold Germany up, "But as you can see, you've practically knocked our friend unconscious, making him incapacitated."

"Well I thought he could handle it; he said he's battled before. But that's not the point. I may have gone just a bit easy on him, but L—"

The ground erupted between Japan and the Mightyena. A large and green reptilian climbed out from the earth. Spikes adorned its back and tail, and teeth were bared into a feral growl. It took one look at the Mightyena before twisting around and spotting the other two. "A Tyranitar?" Japan gasped breathlessly. For whatever reason, that seemed to enrage the behemoth, and it released a roar.

"A d-d-dinosaur!" screamed Italy incredulously. The 'dinosaur' breathed out a pillar of fire. Japan was forced to drop Germany as he and Italy bolted to escape.

"Italy, go hide!" the Absol instructed; Italy didn't need to be told twice. He ran toward the Mightyena, seeking sanctuary behind the bemused canine's legs.

The Tyranitar angrily charged at Japan like a locomotive. The Absol, though, held his ground. When he thought the time was right, he flew forward, claws outstretched and ready to slash at the beast. His talons were met by what felt like an armor of steel. "What?" Before Japan could react, the Tyranitar rammed its arm forward, knocking the air out of the white canine's lungs. Japan curled a little on the ground, protecting his bruised underside.

"Japan!" Italy was trembling terribly behind the Mightyena, who hadn't moved since the Tyranitar appeared. The green lizard turned toward him. It lumbered forward; the towering creature not even making the silver dog flinch as it approached.

"Lars, stop right there." The Tyranitar paused but continued to cast glaring daggers between the cowering Eevee and the unyielding Mightyena protecting him.

"Hmph. Gilbert, I see you are failing at your duties. Again." Italy gulped as Gilbert smiled.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Tell me I'm not the only one here who's aware there are still intruders present in our territory. They are not your playmates; get them out."

"We…we didn't mean…to trespass…" Germany groaned, slowly getting to his feet. He swayed a bit before shaking off the dizziness. "Wha—? Japan!" He hurried over to his fallen ally.

Lars snorted again. "If you will not get them out, then I forcibly will." He inhaled deeply, possibly to breathe out more fire.

"Except I can't let you hurt my guests." For a couple seconds, the two pokémon who knew each other stared at one another. Eventually Lars let go of his breath, and a stream of white smoke dribbled out.

"Guests?"

"Ja, I was just about to invite them in until you came and interrupted us."

The Tyranitar jerked a claw at Germany. "So why was that guy unconscious?"

"I was just testing him; you know how it is." Again, there was a tense silence.

"You just want another sparring partner."

"Heck yeah I do!"

Lars growled impatiently. "And if I refuse to let them in?"

"Do you wish to defy the orders of your General, Lieutenant?" The other narrowed his eyes. "I thought not. Come on, you three, we need to get you patched up. Lars, go help the Absol." The giant lizard did so, picking up Japan carefully. Japan, grateful for the assist, was still leery of the beast.

"Thank you. I can walk fine on my own." Lars turned around after giving a shrug. He and the others followed Gilbert down the road. After some minutes of travelling in silence, Gilbert looked back at the trailing pokémon.

"Don't look so down and glum. No one can defeat the awesome Gilbert in battle, kesesese! You're not the first to have tried." No response. "Whatever. You can explain everything back at the mansion."

"Mansion?" The three said in surprise. Did he mean that literally?

The Mightyena laughed. "You guys must be some poor Pokélites if you don't know what a mansion is."

"You really live in a mansion?" Italy was truly amazed.

"Sure we do! And it's awesomely huge. In fact, it's so big that…" And he began listing all the wonderful things about the estate. From what Germany gathered, it seemed more like a fairytale castle than a mansion.

It wasn't too long of Gilbert's incessant chatting before the troupe saw a large wall surrounding the estate. Even from the top of the hill they were on, Germany could not see past the gate. It was about three times Lars's height. Speaking of whom, when they approached the large gates of the wall, the Tyranitar split off from the group, walking down the wall's perimeter.

"Where's he going?" wondered the Eevee.

"Back to sentry duty. Don't worry about him." Gilbert returned his attention to the wall and howled very loudly. "AAooooouuu!" The three couldn't help but jump back in shock. After hearing everyone talk in this world for so long, it suddenly seemed unnatural for any of the pokémon here to resort to using such primitive means of communication.

The gate opened. Before them was probably the equivalent of a sanctuary. A large yard, acres wide and containing long and bright swaying grass, seemed to beckon the group forward. Rows upon rows of beautiful flowers and bushes lined the small walking path leading to a building worthy of being a medieval English country house. A small fountain rested in the middle, a statue of an elegant serpentine creature spouting out a spray of water. Various pokémon roamed around, all of them carrying an air of regality or of importance. This seemed like a manor for the aristocrats.

"Ve~!" Italy wagged his tail in delight, probably unaware of the action. Germany was very tempted to step on it to make him stop. "It's so big!" He ran to the fountain, admiring the sculpture in the middle. Germany and Japan followed suit as Gilbert ran to the front doors of the mansion. He didn't announce his arrival; he just reared onto his hind legs and pushed the great oaks forward. He beckoned the three inside.

The first room they walked into was probably the most elegant foyer any of them had ever seen. Grand columns stood proudly against the walls. Vases on pedestals adorned the room, both the flowers and their containers colorful and almost painted into existence by some magical brush. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling. Further ahead was a mini hall decorated with gorgeous portraits that led to the other half of the foyer. As the four of them stepped onto the polished mahogany floor, Germany couldn't help but once again be impressed by how extraordinary everything looked; he would have sworn he was still on Earth had it not been for what seemed to be a maid dusting one of the portraits.

The large mouse pokémon looked up from its work. "Oh, hello? Who might you be?"

"Nobody of importance," Gilbert walked in front of the group. The mouse cast a skeptical look at him. "They're injured, so I decided to let them rest up here." Now the mouse frowned.

"What did you do this time, Gilbert?"

"Nothing!"

"So why are those two beaten and bruised?" she indicated Germany's numerous cuts and Japan's bruise. Gilbert looked away.

"I told you, it was nothing! We might have had a short battle—"

"I knew it." The orange and brown creature zipped toward them, immediately inspecting their wounds. "What did you do to these poor fellows?"

"Lars beat up that guy!" the Mightyena tried defending himself.

"What is going on in here?" A new voiced attracted the attention of everyone in the foyer. An overgrown feline stepped into the room, casting everyone present a questioning look. The large cat, though carrying an air of nobility, reminded Germany of a cougar– a very ticked cougar who would much rather be doing something else other than interrogating.

"'Sup, Rod," Gilbert sauntered over to the cat, "Glad the Classy Cat Pokémon could finally get his butt in gear for something as important as checking up on me, but as I was telling Elizaveta, you don't have anything to worry about. Everything's fine." Roderich swatted Gilbert's nuzzling paw away.

"Who invited you here?"

"Gilbert did," Germany answered, and the Mightyena's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, "He said we could rest here until—"

"Suspension," the cat suddenly ordered, looking directly at Gilbert. Germany looked between the two, puzzled.

"Wait a moment– why is he being punished?"

"Do not take me to be some fool. Clearly Gilbert had a fight with you three. And it seems as compensation he planned to invite you to the mansion." Roderich glared at Gilbert. "Temporary demotion; two day's sentry duty effective immediately."

"What!?" the Mightyena looked outraged, "Can't you just send me to the training grounds like you used to instead?"

"The point of a punishment is for you _not_ to enjoy it," huffed the feline before turning back to the invited guests. "It is against one of the mandates of this household to instigate a fight outside of necessary conflict. Gilbert shall be punished accordingly for the transgression. For the time being, please accept our hospitality as a sign of apology, and feel free to stay as long as you wish." He looked the three over again. "May I be so bold in asking who you are and why you are here?"

"Germany," the Houndoom answered for himself.

"Japan."

"And I'm Italy! Ciao!"

Roderich bowed his head. "I am Roderich, the head of this household. And this is Elizaveta. You already met the fool Gilbert."

"Watch it, Rich Kitty," growled Gilbert; Roderich merely sniffed.

"And your purpose for being here, other than by Gilbert's doing?"

"We're trying to get to some island," Italy tried explaining, "I forget what it's called…Krayus…Koalls…"

"Kaos Island," Germany corrected, "Our map says it's somewhere in the ocean, and that's where we're heading. We were hoping to find someone here who could lead us there safely." For a moment, Roderich, Elizaveta, and Gilbert stared at the guests. But soon Gilbert was rolling around on the floor, laughing like a hyena.

"W-what's so funny?" the German asked a little indignantly. The silver dog practically had tears in his eyes, and even Elizaveta was trying to hold back a snicker behind her paw.

"West!" he finally managed to cry out, "You guys are heading west to go east! Kesesesese! _West_! Oh man, that's hilarious!" He managed to sit up half-way. "You guys have almost as bad a sense of direction as Rich Kitty here."

"Do you want me to make your punishment harsher?" seethed the cat, but Gilbert continued to laugh. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Germany looked away. Perhaps someone who's never heard of the story of Christopher Columbus would find the thought ridiculous at best. Of course, these three were strange in their own rights. The way Roderich reprimanded Gilbert who, evidently, was a constant source of trouble and disobedience seemed very reminiscent to his life back home, with Austria and—

 _Nein, these are different people—er—beings entirely,_ Germany reasoned in his mind.

"Anyways, we thank you for your offer of hospitality," Japan bowed to the family head. Roderich turned to leave.

"Elizaveta, if they require of anything, please provide it in my stead. And Gilbert?" He cast an angry glare back at the dog. "Effective immediately means effective immediately." Gilbert cursed him out in a string of low growls and barks before heatedly sprinting out of the house.

That left Elizaveta in charge of the men. "May I provide you dears with a tour of the house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Autsch_ – "Ouch" in German  
>  _Mien Freund_ – "My friend" in German
> 
> "Spotlight: Antonio the Tauros and Lovino the Eevee"- Even though their roles are supposed to be nothing more than caretaker and charge, Antonio and Lovino have developed an interesting relationship. Since Lovino's parents are rarely home, Antonio has taken the father-like position for Lovino while another maid, Matilda the Miltank, has taken the motherly one. Lovino, though, prefers being with the Tauros over anyone else on the estate, probably because he regards Antonio as his own personal servant. Antonio doesn't mind Lovino's grumpy and oftentimes abusive nature in the slightest, believing it came about because the Eevee's real parents aren't around. But when he really starts throwing a tantrum, the Tauros makes sure to find the plumpest, juiciest Tamato Berry he can as those are Lovino's favorite food. Antonio is very lax with Lovino, but there is one thing he strives to advocate to his charge: he really wants little Lovino to evolve so that the cub will not have to be dependent on servants forever. Lovino hates the idea of evolution but has admitted that if he were to evolve, he would want to be either a Flareon or Umbreon, claiming there were very few jobs those Eeveelutions could do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"And coming up on the left is our dance studio," Elizaveta pointed ahead to the large wooden doors down the hall. Italy bounded ahead of the Raichu, peering in through the enormous window. Inside the grand room were dozens of firefly pokémon buzzing around the room, their tails aglow. "This is where the dancing troupe practices. Normally, it's the Volbeat and Illumise who rehearse here."

"Is that them?" Italy pointed. Elizaveta nodded. "Ve~! They're so pretty!"

"What are they practicing for?" asked Japan, still walking alongside their guide.

"For the Founder's Celebration," smiled the mouse, "This year we've decided to add a Dance of Lights to the performance. It's going to be wonderful! And Roderich has been making sure everyone's rehearsals have been going smoothly. This year will surely be our best celebration yet." She had a dreamy look on her face, picturing this year's party.

"I apologize for asking, but what's a Founder's Celebration?" Elizaveta blinked out of her daydream, a quizzical look on her face as she studied Japan.

"Your…your house doesn't hold a Founder's Celebration?"

"I'm afraid not," Japan answered, cringing just a bit for sounding ignorant. Why was this completely new to him? He never programmed such an event in the game. Thinking back, a lot of things were inconsistent with what he should know. Pokélites in general was a concept no one from the development team talked about. The buildings in this world shouldn't be this intricately complex. Evolution shouldn't have been introduced so early. And references to the other region, Diasama, shouldn't have been brought up at all in this version of the game. Was Germany perhaps right? Had they in fact been transferred to a Pokémon world—a real one? No, that couldn't be; it was impossible. And yet…

Elizaveta patted Japan's shoulder reassuringly. "I understand, dear. I guess not all Pokélites are able to identify who their founder is. A Founder's Celebration is held in honor of a house's Founder. We're extremely fortunate to have two Founders: Suicune and Regice. I know, you'd never expect the two of them would have any sort of relationship. But they fell in love during the Battle of the Sealing. After the Battle, they adopted some of the displaced pokémon in the nearby region and started our family."

"I suppose you are fortunate to have such kind Founders," the Absol said, hoping that was the appropriate response.

"Indeed! Oh, I simply can't wait for the Founder's Celebration. It's the one time of year that the three of—aah!"

The hallway suddenly exploded with light, blinding everyone for less than a second. It disappeared just as quickly, and Japan stumbled once it was gone. Even after blinking and shaking his head, nearly his entire vision was splotched with dark spots. Startled as he was, he patiently waited for his sight to clear up; after a while, it eventually did. "Wh…what was that? Italy?" The Eevee was still staring at the window, but he didn't appear to be looking at what was on the other side. He shook his head.

"Yes Japan?"

Elizaveta looked worried. "This isn't good. The Volbeat and Illumise were practicing a technique that mixed Flash and Confuse Ray." She bounded over to the little fox. "Italy? Are you okay?"

"Si!" he grinned, though Japan noticed his eyes weren't focused. "Cool! Everything's all sparkly and swirly!"

"Italy, dear, why don't you rest for a bit? I don't think staring directly into the light was any good for you."

"But I feel fine."

"I don't think you are. Mr. Japan, could you please lead your friend back to your room? I need to inform Roderich what just happened."

"Of course," Japan bowed, and Elizaveta ran off. "This way Italy."

"Coming!" Italy turned to run after Japan—and promptly ran straight into the wall instead. "Ugf!"

Japan leaped over to his friend and, with a little difficulty, helped him onto his back. "Hang on." The poor Eevee didn't seem to have full control over his body as his frame shook and his paws spasmed, sometimes with the claws exposed, hurting Japan.

"I'm sorry, Japan." He apologized, ears laid flat.

"No, it's not your fault. I think you're just confused."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Japan briefly wondered what Germany was doing right now as he carried Italy back to their room.

* * *

Germany, meanwhile, was searching for the loud Mightyena. He needed to ask him something before they continued on their journey. He would have preferred asking someone else, but as the only other person he knew was Lars, who didn't look all too pleased to let them on the property to begin with, Germany didn't know who else to ask.

Taking some directions from a passing servant, he soon found himself outside again, near the back of the estate. There was a small group of pokémon—probably the guards—sitting and lying around at where the wall surrounding the estate formed a corner. Most of them were talking and laughing with each other. Germany very quickly spotted Lars who was smoking a pipe and soon Gilbert lying next to him. He walked over to the group.

"…nd of course, the awesome me takes it like a boss. So then I trick him to stand on his—ah! Speak of the Darkrai. Hey, West! Over here!"

"Please don't call me that," grumbled the Houndoom, a small wave of mixed emotions rising because of the innocuous calling. Surely Gilbert didn't know what it meant.

"Why not? I like it. Get this, fellas: this guy thought he could reach Kaos Island by heading west. Funny, ja?" Laughter erupted from the group.

"I already told you, we came this way to look for allies, not to get to the island," Germany huffed.

"I know; I'm joking. But seriously, I think West is an awesome name for you. That's how I'm gonna’ remember ya' after you leave: the pokémon who travelled west to head east." Germany groaned. Clearly, he wouldn't be able to change Gilbert's mind. "So what's up?"

He hesitated, remembering why he came. "I wanted to ask you if you could train me before we go." The group went silent.

"Training?" Gilbert raised a brow. "Didn't you say you no longer fight? Besides, you weren't all that unawesome during our battle. Why do you need my training?"

"It's a little complicated to explain right now," answered Germany, "But as you know Italy, Japan, and I will be heading to Kaos Island. Japan says the…that there will be a very powerful opponent waiting for us. We aren't strong as we are now. That's why we came this way first– to find someone who could train us and perhaps guide us."

The other soldiers shifted their glance between Germany and their boss, wondering what would happen next. Gilbert looked thoughtful for a minute or two before smirking. "Ja. I'll train you, but only if I get to come with you."

"What? But aren't you a sentr—I mean, General? You cannot simply leave your duties just like that."

"Lars will take my job until I get back," Gilbert answered without missing a beat. The Tyranitar shrugged, as if already used to his superior's whimsical antics. "Besides, you just said you needed a guide, didn't you?"

"But…what about Roderich?"

"What about him?"

"He won't just let you go like that without permission, which he most likely won't give with you on probation."

"Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him." Germany was beginning to wonder how in the world this guy ever became a General. "For now, why don't you join us, West? Bella will be coming out soon with some refreshments."

"I hope she brings some of that chocolate," one of the sentries grinned, nudging a fellow. Lars immediately glared at him.

"Bella?"

"Lars's sister," Gilbert smirked at the German, "She's one of the maids. A lot of males have the hots for her, if you know what I mean. I wouldn't bother with her, though; Lars'll beat up anyone who so much as looks at her strangely. I remember this one time when my friend Antonio was casually speaking to her, and Lars ran him straight off the estate."

"Why? Antonio doesn't seem like a bad guy," said Germany.

"Oh, you know Toni?"

"The Tauros who lives at the estate some ways down? Ja, we met him and Lovino. But why did Lars chase him away?"

"Who knows. We think he's overprotective of his little sister. Maybe he just hates the guy. But either way it was hilarious! I didn't know Toni could run so fast. I doubt he knew he could run so fast, kesese. You know we rarely get to see each other anymore thanks to Lars. I wonder how he's doing." Right at that moment, the group heard a light hum floating through the air. "Here she comes now."

Germany glanced at Bella, paused, and then had to do a double-take. She looked nothing like her brother. Whereas Lars was a large, menacing, bipedal lizard of sorts, Bella more greatly resembled an elegant sauropod. Two thin yellow streamers curved over her head, and around her neck was an oversized flower dyed a vibrant magenta-pink and rimmed with white. She was almost as large as her brother, but somehow she walked with a grace unexpected of someone her size. Two thin vines snaked out from around the flower, carrying a tray filled with small brown blocks.

"Brother~!" she sang merrily as she approached. "I made some chocolate! Would you like some?" Lars took the pipe out of his mouth and released a stream of smoke.

"I'd like some. Thanks, Bella." She carefully lowered the tray and glanced at Germany.

"I've never seen you before, sir. Are you a friend of big brother?"

"No." Lars was very quick to respond to that. "Gilbert invited him and the others. We don't know how long they're staying." Bella smiled quite cutely.

"Would you care for some chocolate, sir? I made plenty for everyone."

It would be rude to reject the offer. "Thank you." Grabbing without thumbs was still difficult, so Germany had already become accustomed to using his claws to skewer items and pick them up that way. He took a piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth. It was smooth and sweet, no different from handmade human chocolate. "This is very good! How did you make this?" By his standards, it should have been impossible to produce in this world. Bella giggled.

"It's a secret. Let's just say I don't make it often because it's a lot of work. I'm happy to hear someone outside the estate likes my cooking." Germany sensed that Lars had his eye on him. Very soon the other guards grabbed some food, savoring the delicious sweets. As everyone returned to their previous conversations and the siblings struck up their own, Gilbert sidled up to Germany.

"After lunch, I'll take you to the training grounds," he said. "You can show me what you got there." Germany rolled his eyes. "What? Oh, is this about me still being on sentry duty? Oi!" He addressed his soldiers as a whole. "You know the drill. If Roderich comes, cover for me."

Germany nearly choked on his food. It wasn't his place to be telling Gilbert what to do, but the latter certainly had no problem completely disregarding his job. "How…?"

"Roderich keeps forgetting that demoting me means nothing," the Mightyena laughed. "I've been their boss for so long, I could be reduced to sentry duty for life and these guys would still take orders from me. No one is as awesome a General as I am."

"If you say so," Germany decided to humor the other. When Gilbert wasn't looking, Germany made sure to put some distance between the two of them.

* * *

About half an hour later, Germany was gazing around the battle grounds in slight awe. They were underground, the entrance to the arena being what looked like the entrance to a crawlspace on the side of the mansion. Germany had been surprised to see a flight of stone steps lead deeper under the earth, the walls periodically lined with glowing white crystals jutting out from the side. Here at the bottom, with everything lit by the numerous torches along the walls, two large fields made up the large chamber. Scattered against the walls were large and sagging bags filled with sand, polished stones of various shapes and sizes, and even primitive spears. Germany was vaguely reminded of a gladiator arena.

"Okay, first things first." Gilbert was getting straight to business it seemed. He pointed a paw to a target that was painted onto the stone wall several yards ahead of them. "Show me your best Flamethrower."

Germany shook his head. "I can't. I don't know what that is." He frowned as Gilbert's jaw hung open in pure disbelief.

"You don't kno—how do you not know what a Flamethrower is!? You're a freakin' Houndoom! It's your species' signature!" Germany had no way of countering that, though that didn't stop him from becoming defensive.

"It's not like I told you I knew how to use Flamethrower. And besides, I thought you were training me to fight."

"You didn't tell me I'd be training a moron!" Gilbert retaliated with incredulity. The German growled, now incensed. Fortunately, Gilbert seemed to sense that he took it a little too far. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for that. But really– how can you not know what a Flamethrower is? That's like Roderich having a sense of direction. Or me being unawesome. It's just not right." He looked the Houndoom square in the eyes. "Tell me what's going on."

Now it was Germany's turn to sigh. "Don't laugh. This will sound crazy, but you have to believe me. Italy, Japan, and I aren't really pokémon. We're humans, and we come from another world. We were told we had to find a Pearl of Space and place it on an altar, but Japan says the altar is guarded by a powerful opponent. That's why we need training. We know virtually nothing of this place but we wish to survive in it long enough so we can return home." When Germany finished, Gilbert's eyes were wide. Germany could tell he was struggling not to laugh.

"So let me get this straight: you and your friends have no idea what it's like to be pokémon, and you want to go running off and battle Palkia– a pokémon that has been sealed away for all eternity?"

Germany blinked. "Who's Palkia?"

"Great Alpha above, this guy doesn't even know who Palkia is." A chuckle did escape him. "So I have to train some guy who knows jack squat; train him to take down one of the strongest pokémon who ever lived so he and his friends can return to some alternate universe or something." The smile turned into a feral grin. "This sounds awesome. And since I'm coming along, you know that it will be. Things have been getting boring for me lately; this'll definitely liven things up." With renewed energy, he faced the wall and tensed his muscles. "Pay attention now." He inhaled deeply then exhaled toward the target. A thin stream of fire spiraled out, and it just barely scorched the center ring. Germany gaped at him.

"You just breathed fire! How did you do that? Was that Flamethrower?"

That cocky grin return. "No, it was Incinerate. It's like a much weaker version of the move."

"Why didn't you just show me the move then?"

"Because my kind can't learn it. I know; that's lame. Lars used Flamethrower on your friends earlier while you were knocked out by the way. If he were here, he'd show you how to do it." He stepped out of the way. "What you need to do is concentrate. That's the first thing every pokémon has to do if they want to use an attack of any kind. Think about the attack. Imagine using it on the opponent. If you do everything right, you'll feel a force of energy pool in your gut. Manipulate this energy into your attack."

Germany nodded and then, taking steady breaths, closed his eyes. _Concentrate._ He had to focus his mind. He let his mind take over, imagining the target to be an approaching nondescript enemy. He kept telling himself the enemy was in front of him, the target was his opponent. Ever so slowly what felt like adrenaline flowed through his veins, first creeping along like molten steel then spreading like wildfire until every nerve around his abdomen was tingling. So this must be the energy Gilbert mentioned. How was one supposed to manipulate it?

With nothing more to work on, Germany mimicked the Mightyena's actions, taking in a deep breath and exhaling forcefully. No flames, not even a trickle, came forth. He blinked his eyes open. "What happened?"

"Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?" uttered the trainer. He cocked his head slightly to the side, thinking. "Did you concentrate?"

"Yes."

"And you felt the energy pool?"

"Ja, I could feel it. It was like something was stimulating my nerves, wanting to be used. But how do I manipulate it like you said? I kept think 'become fire,' but—"

"Oh, right; I can't believe I forgot that." Gilbert smacked himself on the forehead. "You're a Houndoom, so you have to do it differently. See, pokémon are capable of learning a variety of moves either naturally or through intense training. Moves learned naturally are learned by everyone in the entire species and don't take much effort to pull off. Unnatural moves require the attacker to have total concentration to work. For me, Incinerate is an unnatural move, so I put all my thought into the attack whenever I use it. But Iron Tail, the move I knocked you out with, is a bit more natural. For that, I have to connect the energy to an instinct or emotion rather than concentrated thought. Since you're a Houndoom, and breathing fire should come naturally to you, try connecting the energy to your instincts."

"And how do I do that?" Germany asked.

"Easy…well, no, not entirely. The easy part is letting your instincts take over. The tricky part is finding the right desire or emotion that lets you do that. Only a specific desire will work. I know when I use Iron Tail, I can only pull it off when I desire to be the strongest. Not all pokémon use the same desire though, so yours will probably be different."

"Ok, so I need to focus on a desire rather than the attack itself," Germany clarified. When Gilbert gave a nod of approval, he closed his eyes once again and concentrated on summoning the energy. So what was his desire to release the energy? Perhaps he should try Gilbert's desire just to test it out. Evoking that emotion, he breathed out with all his might, but still no results.

"Try again. It has to be a desire in sync with your nature. What is something you like or constantly do already?"

Starting over, the German had to deeply reflect on his persona. As much as he'd hate to admit it, if he were hurt, his first desire would be for the other guy to feel his retribution. Perhaps the desire to cause pain was the key? Using this emotion, he tried again. This time a few embers sprang forth from his muzzle. Germany was so surprised he snapped his mouth shut. "Erm…did I do it?"

"Sort of. That was Ember, which is a much weaker form of Flamethrower." The Mightyena brushed against his shoulder encouragingly. "But you're getting there. Whatever desire you used must be similar to the right one. Keep going."

_So something similar to causing pain,_ Germany reviewed as he gathered the energy again. Causing pain…causing pain…then perhaps revenge? No, it wasn't that. In fact, this time, nothing at all came out. Okay, then how about anger? He was always angry, right? Nope, just some more weak Embers. Germany was becoming a bit dejected. He wasn't a very emotional guy, so there weren't many more desires he could go through.

"Don't give up," Gilbert encouraged, "Just keep trying. Perhaps what you're looking for is already a powerful desire. Can you think of something like that?"

_I'll try,_ thought the Houndoom. For what was beginning to feel like the hundredth time, he concentrated. And he thought hard on what could be his instinctual drive. And he couldn't think of anything. He couldn't find that drive. Germany huffed internally. Perhaps it would be best if they stopped for now. It wasn't like he was going to figure it out so quickly anyway. He wasn't a real Houndoom, so he shouldn't know how to use any moves—naturally or unnaturally—in the first place. It was highly likely he'd never figure his drive at all. He, Japan, and Italy would just have to find another way of defeating the final boss since learning moves was proving too difficult. Amazing to believe they were turned into creatures capable of performing extraordinary abilities and they were too weak to pull them…

…did he just call himself weak?

He was stricken by the sudden thought. How could he ever let himself become that? No– he was strong. He hated being weak but not because he was strong. He hated it because he despised the feeling of losing what he had. The strong could protect what it owned. The strong didn't surrender. The strong could fight. The weak couldn't. It had to be protected or it would lose everything it owned.

A new energy flowed through Germany, almost burning his veins. This thought was becoming sharper in his mind, overriding all other reasoning. He was strong, so he could fight and protect. He could protect Japan and Italy who still did not know any moves. Especially Italy. The boy couldn't fight to save himself in their own world. So in this one where they were soon to be forced to battle against a feared monster? Germany had to be strong to protect them. Germany had to be strong to protect Italy.

"You okay?" Gilbert sensed a change in energy flow from the German. The latter nodded curtly, a stiff movement clearly suggesting he was struggling with something internally. "If you think you got this, aim for the target. Try to imagine it as the enemy," Gilbert instructed.

_The enemy. That's right._ The words echoed in Germany's mind. He was on fire now. His ears were ringing. He glared at the target, the enemy. He had to master this now so he could protect those he cared about. He took in a great breath.

"HRRAAAOO!"

A thick, blazing pillar of fire scorched the air, engulfing the target completely and lighting the chamber. Gilbert actually stepped back from the intense heat and wild sparks. The flames were ferocious, eating away at the wall like a mindless animal.

When Germany finally let up, the entire target was charred. The paint had completely blackened. "Dang, West!" Gilbert whooped, "Not even Lars can use a Flamethrower that strong. That was awe—West?" The Houndoom was glaring back at him, blue eyes narrowed in cold, concentrated fury. "West?"

But Germany couldn't hear. Only one thing roared in his mind: _Protect._ The compulsion was too strong to refute. He had to protect his friends from the enemy.

And this enemy could move.

He took a threatening step toward Gilbert. "West! Snap out of it! You're letting your instincts take over too much!" Another step. "Listen to me! Stop this right now!"

"HRRAAAOO!" Germany unleashed another powerful Flamethrower, barely missing Gilbert as he rolled to the side at the last minute and was forced to leap away. Germany honed in on every one of Gilbert's movements before aiming searing-hot spouts of fire at his 'enemy.'

"I can't believe this," muttered the Mightyena as he continued to duck and dodge the numerous fire attacks. Germany released another Flamethrower, but the Mightyena twirled to evade with ease. Irate now, Gilbert inhaled deeply, taking in as much air his lungs would allow. "ENOUGH!" he roared so loudly that the air shook and Germany flinched. Gilbert couldn't tell if he snapped Germany out of it or not, but at least the latter stopped attacking for the moment.

"…Must…protect…" He looked up in surprise. Though snarling, Germany seemed to once again be struggling with himself. "Not…weak…"

"You're not weak, West, you just need to snap out of it. Look at me; do I look like a bad guy?"

The German stared at him, an odd expression on his face. "Pru…Gilbert!" His consciousness finally regained control. He looked around the arena, now noticing the burned equipment and blackened walls. "Gilbert, I…I sincerely apologize. I didn't know I was…" Germany fell to the ground, sinking into a submissive bow. Whether he was fully aware of doing the action was uncertain, but it was clear he truly regretted attacking Gilbert. The Mightyena exhaled.

"It's no big deal. It's my fault, really. I told you to let your instincts take over. I forgot fully grown pokémon are used to keeping those in check." He laughed again. "Kesesesese. It's funny– young pokémon let their instincts run wild all the time but can still keep a sound mind. But you let a grown pokémon lose all control of his instincts and you get this." The humor did not lift Germany's mood in the slightest.

"Germany?" Both canines looked over to the stairs, startled. A voice called from above, and soon Japan and Italy were seen climbing down.

"Germany? Gilbert? Ah, there you two are. We were wondering where you were," Japan said. "A guard told us we might find you here."

"Ve~! This looks like a training arena," beamed Italy, gazing around before looking at Germany. "I bet you love it down here, huh, Germany?"

"Yeah, we're having a blast, right, West?" grinned Gilbert before a still upset Germany could respond.

"J…ja."

"Hey. Guess what? West here finally got the hang of Flamethrower. Awesome, huh?"

"That's indeed amazing," smiled a slightly surprised Japan, "So that's why you were down here– training Germany. If it's not too much trouble, may I ask that you train me as well?" Gilbert grinned.

"Sure no problem. Oh, West?" he said, looking back at the Houndoom, "Why don't you sit this one out and clear your head a bit. That was pretty rough for you, and you need time to recover. And when you're done, go find Lars. I want him to help with our training from now on."

"Ja. And Gilbert, I really am—"

"I told you, you don't need to apologize," Gilbert interrupted, his tone serious. "I'm still alive and that's what's important. Now go rest. We'll practice again later."

Germany gave a small, sad smile to the other dog. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spotlight: Moves" - So this time the spotlight will focus on a concept rather than a character (so this will be rather lengthy). Moves in the Pokémon World are a little bit more complicated to pull off than in the Mystery Dungeon series. In the games, players who are Pikachu (for example) can use Thundershock without any prior knowledge or seeing it beforehand, and the NPCs expect them to know it right off the bat. In this world it's more of a doctrine that moves be taught first, preferably by another pokémon. It's the role of the parent/guardian/teacher to teach the young one to control their powers. But there are instances where pokémon pull off moves without any control or by accident, such as the case with Russia. It is understandable for younger pokémon to do this frequently, but older pokémon who do this are often regarded as incompetent for being unable to control their own strength and/or unreliable in battle.
> 
> Since I'm not sure how well it was explained in the story, I'll clarify here. Moves are divided into two categories: attacks that are natural to use (natural) and attacks that require intensive practice and concentration to work (unnatural). These are not the same as physical/special attacks nor are moves that are the same type as the attacker necessarily more natural to pull off. The ability to use moves depends entirely on the physiology and mentality of the pokémon using it. Many pokémon with obvious natural weapons (claws, fangs, etc.) may have a harder time using attacks that don't require these. Using Gilbert as an example, Incinerate is an unnatural move to him because it's a ranged attack, and he would prefer assaulting the foe through physical means. Iron Tail, which requires hitting the foe with his tail, is much more natural.
> 
> Natural moves require little concentration to use as they are essentially second-nature. But if they required as much thought as it takes to breathe, pokémon would be using natural moves all day with little control. Rather than act as a biological function, the use of a natural move requires a small extra step, and that is to link the willpower to use the move with a specific desire or emotion. No two pokémon using the same move will always require the same emotion. And the drives or emotions don't have to be complex; they could range from something as vague as "happy" to something more specific like "defend the 3-week pups from intruders." It's rare but there are times when the emotion overrides the reasoning. The belief is that the instincts were not counterbalanced with the logical mind, and the attacker may continue to use the move indiscriminately. But as these are rare and quick episodes, not too much concern is given over them unless they happen periodically.
> 
> Unnatural moves require the lucid thought of using that particular attack. The attacker must visualize using the move, so intense concentration is needed. Because of the extra amount of energy to use, only performing or battling pokémon learn unnatural moves, and even then it's generally no more than one or two. Several advantages of using these moves though are that, once mastered, it's extremely difficult to lose control over them, and the user has a wider selection of moves to perform.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"Tell me, Toris, is this right?" Russia was literally flying circles around the green dragon.

"Y-yeah, that's right," muttered Toris, his mind evidently on other things. Russia smiled before climbing a little higher into the air. As much as Toris didn't want to admit it, he was impressed by how quickly the large Dragonite picked up flying. He was almost a natural, needing only a little bit of instruction.

Russia chuckled. "Huhuhu! This is much better than falling out of a plane."

"A what?"

"A flying machine back in my world. You wouldn't need one, I suppose." Russia returned his attention back to the surroundings he was supposed to be watching. "So, you and your family do this every day?"

"Patrolling? Yes, we do. Two hour shifts each. Eduard patrols the ground while the rest of us do the sky patrol. Once Raivis is of age, he'll join us as well."

Russia smiled, his gaze distant. "Hmm…it must be nice for all of you to be living like this."

"Believe me, life here is very harsh. I don't know what it's like in the other world, but here sometimes one gets weary of the permafrost. Once true winter hits, we'll be competing with the Beartic for prey. And hunts aren't always successful when half the family is technically weak to the ice."

"But at least you have each other." The Flygon looked curiously at his patrol partner. "I know what it's like living in the tundra, so to me, this is nothing new. But your family, it's really close, da? My friends and I, we aren't as close. I wonder why." He grinned at Toris. "I'd like to be making your family one with me, da?"

Toris stiffened as Russia flew on ahead, completely oblivious. When the dragon recovered and caught up with Russia, he asked a little tentatively, "S-say, Russia, can I ask you something? Do you by any chance…h-have any interest in Lady Natalya?" For a split second, perplexity crossed Russia's face as he frowned. "Is that what you meant by making one with the family?"

"And why should I tell you?" The smile was so genuine and the voice so innocent on the surface that Toris just knew the Dragonite was blatantly mocking him. He silently berated himself as the two glided along the perimeter of the territory. After several minutes without speaking a word, Russia finally admitted, "I'm not sure if I like Natalya. She is very nice, yes, but I have no interest in her." He could have sworn he heard the other let out a tiny sigh. "But why did you assume I had feelings for her? Why didn't you ask about your older sister?"

"N-no reason! No reason at all! I should have clarified and said _either_ Lady Natalya _or_ Lady Katyusha! Yeah, ha ha!" Russia didn't press any further as he and Toris continued their watch, but he couldn't help but notice the faint smile the Flygon was now sporting.

Meanwhile, in the barren forest near the northwestern edge, Natalya and France were collecting the firewood…or rather, France was attempting to collect. He saw how Natalya wrapped part of her tail around several of the sliced logs and carried them to the small pile behind them, but whenever he tried to do the same he found himself unable to move. Natalya kept throwing the Serperior dirty looks but soon she was by his side, telling him how to only use the lower portion of the tail to grab and not the section used primarily for slithering. France had to give her credit– she was being surprisingly patient with him.

"So it is like this, non?" He curled the end of his tail around the logs, picked them up, and, at last, slithered over to the pile where he dropped them. Slither. What a strange way to move, and France doubted he'd ever get used to the feeling. He wasn't crawling on his stomach nor dragging himself in the snow; if he had a way to put it, the closest feeling would be like swimming but without kicking or using his arms…no, there was nothing to compare slithering to; it was just that weird. Manageable, but weird.

Natalya nodded curtly. "Yes, you got it down now. Now you can be carrying those logs over there." She indicated the cut logs she made earlier. France sighed, already getting tired of the labor. Did she and her family do this every day? He asked her such.

"Niama. Only once a week; three times when winter hits." France began to wonder what season they called this one if it wasn't winter.

"Mon Dieu, I can never see myself doing this on a weekly basis."

"You do what you can to survive."

"But in all this snow? How can you stand it? Sometimes I wonder how Canada and Russia manage it." They worked in silence a bit more, France occasionally muttering under his breath about the cold.

"Vy, France, you're friends with those two, yes?"

"Well, 'friends' may be stretching it a bit for Russia," admitted the Serperior.

"What kind of pokémon is he?" France must have been stumped by the question because after Natalya looked at him she added, "You know what I mean– what is his character? What do you know about him?"

In one of his rare moments, France became thoughtful. "Well, I can't honestly say he's a _bad_ person. He did help us in the war. But his methods of reasoning are questionable at best– I mean, come now, when does a water pipe solve anything?" He paused. "Related to his actual character, I see him as just a child. Granted, I see half of my allies as such, but Russia in particular seems to have the most misfortune out of all of us. I guess he could have turned out worse though; he had some very cruel bosses when he was younger." Natalya looked up in concern.

"His masters were cruel to him?"

"Only a few. And living isolated in the tundra didn't help too much with his mentality either. But he does have his soft side. I'm told he treats his family relatively well, and on most days he can get along with nearly everyone I know, so I know he has some kindness. And he's always smiling." France smiled. "Oui, a child is how I'd best describe him—a loveably demented child." Natalya nodded, returning her gaze to her work. "Why do you ask?"

"It is none of your concern," the other growled in defense. A pause and then a light laugh. The Dragonair whirled on France. "What's being so hilarious?"

"You have feelings for Russia, do you not?" The Serperior could just make out a faint blush spreading beneath the blue scales.

"You jest! You're making unreasonable accusations!"

"Ah, but you are speaking with the person who holds the City of Love, not to mention does the practice whenever possible. I've come to recognize l'amour when I see it." He watched in amusement as Natalya feverishly shifted her gaze back and forth between France and the snow, clearly flustered.

Finally, in a somewhat subdued tone, she said, "Do you think Russia might have any feelings for me?"

"And what part of you do you want him to like?" replied France, smirking just slightly.

"All of me. He…he doesn't seem like an all too bad dragon. He is kind; he protected your flying friend before when we met. And I can tell that he is strong. And on top of that, he is a Dragonite. He and I are of the same lineage; we could…get married if we wanted to…expand the family."

France shook his head, and though he was smiling, it wasn't one of pleasantness. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you and Russia will never get married." As expected, Natalya's anger came full force.

"What do you mean by that? I am sure Russia would be noticing how kind my family is being to you all. And you have said earlier that he is used to this climate. Living here will be nothing new for him. We would all take good care of him; he would be the new head of the family. The Drakon family could continue. Surely he would not object to our generosity, our kindness, and—"

But France continued to slowly shake his head. "No, I am sure, even under normal conditions, he would have to turn you down. You have to understand: Russia can't just settle down. He has a commitment to not just his boss but also his people. They need him in order to persevere, and he needs them in order to exist. He is bound to his homeland, just as Canada and I are bound to ours. But there is a greater reason he won't marry you."

"Why is that? If he lives with us, we will become his people, and he can continue to exist. His masters can go find someone else. Or are you saying there is someone else that he loves?" Natalya spat. The Frenchman said nothing, and she slammed her tail against the snow in anger. "There is, isn't there? Tell me who she is! I swear, I'll find her and I will tell her she can't have her way with my Russia. So tell me– who is it I remind him of?"

"His sister."

Natalya stopped in her frenzy. "His…sister?"

"Oui, and in our world, incest is a practice highly frowned upon in most societies. Not to mention his relationship with his sister is awkwardly complex. So marrying you would only bring back that same awkwardness in a new form. But I am sure he wouldn't have any problems wanting to be friends with you if you, well, only keep it on that level."

Natalya remained quiet, mulling over what she just heard. The dragoness frowned slightly, muttering mostly to herself, "No, I'm sure Russia wants to stay…I'll make him want to stay here with…"

The Serperior sighed, deciding to simply get back to the work they were to be doing than try to convince her otherwise. He figured once she got her attention back on the task she could get all the branches in this area, so he went further into the forest. The trees' branches were much thicker, and France had no clue how he'd be able to cut them. His best option would be to search for any fallen branches in the snow.

A child's laughter made him look around in surprise. Moving around a bare bush, he soon came upon a tiny blue and white bear cub building a small mound in the snow. The creature turned its head around and upon seeing France its eyes doubled in size in playful excitement. "Haaa! Hi! Hi!" It was smiling happily up at France.

"Bonjour mon petit ami." France went over to the adorable tiny bear. The creature turned all the way around.

"Hahah! Cub!" it giggled, raising up its paws as if wanting to be picked up. France complied, wrapping the end of his tail around the creature and lifting it up. The cub began giggling in joy, its laughter ringing full of innocence. It didn't at all seem to care whether France was a potential predator or not.

"My, you're a cute little bear. I'm sure Canada would think so too."

"Cub! Cub…cub-choo!" The bear sneezed, and a huge wad of sticky mucus dribbled out and hung from its nose. The bear didn't seem to care as it continued laughing. France, on the other hand, hurriedly but delicately set the cub back down.

"Charming," he muttered in a voice clearly indicating otherwise. The young bear didn't pay any mind as it waddled back to its small pile of snow.

"Mister, mister!" the cub looked back up at France, "You aren't from around here, are you, mister?" France was admittedly startled to hear the cub speaking more coherently, albeit childishly, but he quickly recovered and answered his question.

"No, I am not."

"Oh. Okay. So you're playing the game too, right?"

France raised a brow in confusion. "Game? What game, mon ami?"

"The game with mama and the others," answered the cub, a curious smile growing. "The others say the Master wants you dead. They say he wants all the intruders dead. So mama says if she gets you she's gonna kill ya!" Now he tilted his head to the side. "I don't know what that means though, and no one will tell me, so I can't play. Do you know what it means, mister?"

But France had stopped listening. His brain was whirling. Someone was out to kill him—all of them? Who was this Master to order an entire sleuth of bears to murder them? Why did he want them dead to begin with? Were Natalya and her family aware of this? Were they perhaps in on this? Could they still escape?

"…Hello? Mister?" The cub brought back the Frenchman's attention. "Are you okay?"

"O-oui, it's just—" how to put it so the bear won't go running off crying to his parent, "—it's just that if your mama or someone catches me, they'll hurt me. Really badly."

"So you don't wanna' get caught?" asked the cub, tilting his head again, "It's like hide-and-go-seek?"

"Yes, exactly! Hide-and-go-seek! So the others can't find me or my friends or…or we'll lose. And you don't want us to lose, non?"

"But I don't want mama to lose," the bear frowned. France had to think quickly.

"Sh-she won't lose! Oh, no– she's the seeker. The seeker can't lose, only the person being sought. And if she can't find me, then no one loses, and everybody's happy."

"Really?" the little bear looked up with dazzled eyes, "I never knew that!"

"Oui, and that's why it's important that she and the others don't find me and my friends; otherwise, we can't all win."

"Okay, I won't tell her where you are." Then the little cub shouted over his shoulder. "HEY MAMA! THE STRANGE POKÉMON YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SAID HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO FIND HIM OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WIN! SO I PROMISED I WOULDN'T SAY WHERE HE IS! NOW YOU'LL BOTH WIN!" He looked up at France with such a proud smile on his face as if he was truly helping everyone out. France was wide-eyed, literally stunned speechless. He wasn't able to get his body moving until he heard the faint sound of something crashing from deep within the woods. He retreated back the way he came, stumbling frequently as he tried to make it back to Natalya.

"Aidez-moi!" he shouted, hoping Natalya was close enough to hear. A frighteningly loud crunch made him flinch and turn around.

A large polar bear with paws the size of dinner plates and thick icicles hanging from her lower jaw barreled toward the Frenchman. She roared, her eyes trained only on the snake before her, oblivious to all the low branches and trees surrounding her. As luck had it, France was cornered against a tree as the beast charged closer.

_Mon Dieu! I don't want to die like this!_ France panicked. He could practically see parts of his life flash before his eyes.

" _He was first blowing on his hands when sparks came out. We tried testing it after scraping up some pieces of wood, and that's how we got the fire going."_

For some reason, Canada's voice stuck out in his head. He truly was hopeless if he was going to go out with Canada's voice—wait! Canada explained how Russia could breathe fire. Granted, Russia was obviously a dragon, but France couldn't entirely be all snake. He had hands. Sort of. Perhaps…

It was a long shot, but he had nothing to lose, so France figured he'd try and do what Russia did. He began blowing air at the beast. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. Again he tried blowing, but his heart began to sink more and more as nothing continued to happen and the bear only kept getting closer. At last, the mother bear was upon him, and despite her intense fury, she couldn't help but slightly cock her head in confusion at the sight of the Serperior's antics. When she realized whatever attack her prey was trying to pull off was of no use, she reared on her hind legs and brought back her mighty paw to deliver the killing blow.

"No! WAIT!" yelled France, and a green orb of energy shot from his mouth and struck the bear directly in the face, exploding upon contact. The bear wheeled back in surprise and pain. France, momentarily stunned he pulled off an attack, regained his senses and fled all the way back to where he left Natalya. The Dragonair looked up in confusion when she saw the Serperior tumble out of the woods panting heavily.

"What's wrong with—?" That's when the mother bear crashed through the trees, bellowing with all her might. Natalya reacted in an instant. "Get down!" France obediently ducked as the mother reared on her legs again. The Dragonair flapped her wings only once and was in the air. She rammed into the bear with her horn, knocking the air out of her opponent. Natalya took the chance to glance back at the Serperior. "What did you do to upset the Beartic?"

"Me? I did nothing!" cried France, "I found a cub and he told me his mama wanted me dead! He said something about…"

"About what?" Natalya had to return her glare back toward her opponent, who had gotten back up. The Beartic roared again. Then she inhaled deeply and breathed out a light blue cloud of ice at Natalya. Another flap and the Dragonair easily dodged the Icy Wind attack. Now it was Natalya's turn to attack, and she released a scorching Flamethrower at her opponent. The mother Beartic countered with an Ice Beam. The two attacks collided in midair, and almost instantly the area was shrouded in steam and mist.

Both battlers were blind due to the steam, but France, who was off to the side, could just make out both of their shadows. "She's right in front of you!" he warned Natalya, who then evaded the Ice Beam that was just launched. Gaining altitude once again, Natalya escaped up into the air, expanded her wings, and flapped the steam away. The Beartic had to look away due to the gust Natalya was whipping up, but France could see that what hadn't evaporated from Natalya's previous attack had turned to water. The Dragonair landed in the liquid, not at all perturbed by its slipperiness.

The beast snarled at her opponent before suddenly turning directly towards France, remembering he was her true target, not the Dragonair. She ran toward France again, the latter not at all prepared for the sudden assault. Natalya noticed her opponent's change in target in the nick of time. The orbs at the end of her tail glowed bright blue, and the water surrounding her began to spiral along and down her tail. She raced at the bear before the Beartic could reach her victim, and she slammed her tail against the bear's side. To France, the attack didn't look like much, but judging by how the Beartic rolled away upon impact and was now clutching her side, it must have done some serious damage.

In pure retaliation, the bear shot out another unsuspecting Ice Beam; this time it nipped Natalya's left wing. The Dragonair hissed in pain and came crashing to the ground, unable to fly. Part of her wing was frozen solid. The Beartic towered over her fallen opponent. Natalya continued to glare, but the Beartic knew she was helpless.

A flash of bright green energy, a small explosion, and the Beartic was clutching her face again in pain. Natalya slipped out of the bear's range of fire and looked back at France in surprise. The Serperior was huffing, his attack clearly more than he could handle. "You know Energy Ball?"

"Is that what it's called?" Natalya nodded for an answer.

Now the Beartic was beyond enraged. It took in a huge breath as her body began to glow bright blue. "What's happening?" asked France. But Natalya uttered something incoherent. "Pardon?"

"Sheer Cold!" she yelled. She flew toward France. "If it hits, we're dead."

"I hope you mean that figuratively!" cried the Serperior, but the expression from the Dragonair showed that she wasn't joking.

"When she fires, launch the strongest Energy Ball you can muster."

"I-I-I'll try," he gulped, "But just to let you know, it's not like I've got it down or anything."

The Beartic expelled a huge beam of sub-zero energy from her mouth. "GO!" Natalya and France each launched their strongest attack—Hyper Beam and Energy Ball, respectfully. The three attacks met in the center, but even the powerful Hyper Beam coupled with the Energy Ball couldn't push the ultimate ice attack back. Natalya kept going, but she was quickly weakening.

"Hang in there," France encouraged her, praying for some sort of miracle to happen.

His prayer was answered. What appeared to be a flaming star came from the sky, meeting the Sheer Cold energy. The three attacks were enough to cause an explosion. The serpents ducked as the whiplash from the attacks tore through the air.

"Lady Natalya!" The two looked up to see Toris spiral down from above, Russia right behind him. The two landed nearby. "Lady Natalya!" Toris cried again as he ran toward his mistress. Russia surveyed the scene, his childish eyes dark and sinister.

"You are fighting, France? With whom?"

"Her," the Serperior indicated the bear, "She's a powerful mother bear."

Russia chuckled. "You have messed with the cub I am to be assuming?"

"Not entirely."

"Mother or not, no one is to harm any from the Drakon family," growled Toris. France was momentarily surprised by the sudden show of fierceness from the meek dragon. The Beartic snarled again but was either too tired or unable to handle two more opponents. She quickly turned around and fled back into the forest. Once Toris was certain the bear wasn't returning, he approached the Dragonair. "Lady Natalya, are you all right?"

"Hmph," snorted Natalya, "I am fine. I do not need you taking care of me; I can do that myself. Now go away."

"Her wing got hit by one of the attacks," France informed the Flygon, and Natalya glowered at him. France shrugged. Proud or not, she needed that injury checked. Toris inspected the frozen wing.

"Don't worry. It isn't completely frozen." He used his claws to scratch off chunks of the ice. Soon the feathers were free from their frozen confinement. "Can you fly?"

Natalya flexed her wing a little. "No, it is still too cold. I'll just return home on the ground." Toris nodded, and he and Russia agreed to carry the logs home. As they walked back to the mansion, France started to fall behind. Russia took notice and did the same. When the two were a few steps behind, France whispered to him.

"Russia, there's something I need to tell you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Niama_ – "No" in Belarusian  
>  _Vy_ – "You" in Russian  
>  _Aidez-moi_ – "Help me" in French
> 
> "Spotlight: Katyusha the Altaria and Natalya the Dragonair" - These two dragon sisters have the conjoint role as heads of the Drakon family…or what's left of it. Though they are of the same litter as Toris and Eduard, the order of their hatching determined who was to be the head of their generation. Katyusha takes after her mother in both appearance and nature; she's very caring and extremely passive to the point of apologizing for faults she didn't commit. Despite her docile nature, though, like all the previous heads in her family, she's a very strong battler. And while she's not the true head, Natalya can be just as tough as her sister if not more so. She asserts her authority only a little bit more than her sibling but even then it's rare, and she will always submit to the older if the two ever challenge each other. Katyusha and Natalya are the only remaining biological siblings of the Drakon household.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

Canada, Katyusha, Eduard, and Raivis were having a good time in the greenhouse. The structure was just large enough to hold enough food for a month or so, Canada was told. The nation watched the three family members split and effortlessly perform each of their tasks. Raivis went over to where a group of shoots were growing and examined each of their stems and leaves, making sure none of them had frost. Those that did he would lightly flick his tail by to melt the ice without burning the crop. In another corner, Eduard was watering the stalks of more mature plants. He had his head pointed upward, spouting water from his elegant snout. The water fell down like a shower; to Canada, he vaguely looked like a fountain sculpture. In the center, Katyusha was picking the ripe blue and pink fruits off of fully mature bushes. She gingerly plucked each berry with delicate care, placing them in a very shallow puddle of water to clean them.

She had beckoned Canada over to her. The latter obliged, hopping his best over to her without bumping into or knocking down any of the crops. If only there was enough room in here to fly.

"We need to have all these picked by this evening," the Altaria indicated the multiple rows of ripe berries, "So you can help me with this. These blue berries are very tough, but you must be being very gentle with the Pecha berries, the pink ones right there."

"Okay. I tend to handle things carefully; I think I can manage." Canada managed to get himself beside several berry bushes. "Um…how do I pick them?"

"Can't you see me do it?" Katyusha asked curiously.

 _You mean pluck them with my mouth?_ Canada thought, raising a brow skeptically at Katyusha. The dragon reached out and, in full view, plucked another fruit off.

"That is how it's done," hummed the Altaria. Canada nodded.

 _Yep, with my mouth._ He leaned over and as softly as he could grabbed one of the Pecha berries. It was as soft as a peach to the Togekiss's surprise. Actually, he misjudged its firmness—it was much softer. When he pulled himself back up, he accidently squeezed too hard, and the fruit burst, its contents splattering over his muzzle. Katyusha began to laugh while Raivis and Eduard stopped their work to see if everything was okay. "S-sorry," Canada apologized, blushing profusely.

"No, no, it is all right," giggled the blue dragon, "We have plenty more, so don't worry. But…you look silly with the fruit all over your face. But taste it. It is good, yes?"

Canada licked some of the juice, and the delicious sweetness momentarily made him forget about his blunder. "It's really sweet! Almost as sweet as my maple syrup back home."

"Of course it's sweet. We only use the Pecha berries for dessert toppings, so we don't grow very many," Raivis said, joining the two in the center, "But they're my favorite fruit. We also have Yache berries if you would like to try one." He picked up one of the blue berries in the pile. Canada bit into it, mildly surprised by how firm it was. He ate a piece before making a face.

"It's kind of dry. And is it supposed to be a little sour?"

"Yes. I guess you need acquiring the taste first," Katyusha replied. "Raivis, could you run in and fetch a basket, please? I'm almost done with the first row."

"Yes ma'am," nodded the Charmander, and he scampered out of the greenhouse. After rubbing the berry juice off his face, Canada opted to help Katyusha pick the Yache berries instead. The process wasn't all that bad the more Canada did it. It was a steady rhythm of plucking and placing, and Canada felt oddly calmed by the task. Yes, he was doing it with a family of dragons, but the whole atmosphere was serene and tranquil. It was like he was part of the family, helping them persevere through the harshness that was their home.

Several minutes later, as Canada was just wondering what they planned to do with all the picked fruit, Raivis returned, no basket in hand. He burst through the door. "Lady Katyusha! The others have returned! I think Lady Natalya's been injured!" Canada and Eduard looked up from their work, confused by the sudden outburst, but Katyusha was already gliding behind the young Charmander. Eduard dove under to reach the underwater entrance, and Canada quickly followed out through the door as well.

Indeed, the four who had left were making their way through the snow. Natalya was on the ground slithering, and both she and France looked oddly worn. One of her wings was held at a slight downward angle. "Sister!" Katyusha flew to her sibling, wrapping her wings around her neck. Natalya stiffened slightly and looked away.

"I am fine, sister Katyusha."

"Are you hurt? Did you injury your wing?"

"Do you need any treatment?" Raivis asked.

"Lady Natalya's wing has been frozen," Toris explained, "It just needs some warming up, nothing more." The Dragonair didn't bother to thank him for explaining things for her.

"That's a relief," Canada commented, glad nothing too serious happened during their outing. He watched as the family gathered around Natalya to ask if she wasn't in any pain. He noticed, too, how France and Russia, standing a few feet away, seemed strangely quiet and grim. France was the first to speak.

"Pardon me for sounding indifferent about the ordeal we just went through, but I believe it's time we get some answers. Particularly from you two." He added the last part with a glare towards the two sisters. With the exception of Russia, everyone else looked very startled by the statement.

"What are you talking about? Answers to what?" Canada asked the Frenchman, looking between him and Russia. Did they know something he didn't? But the two ignored him.

"Shortly before we were attacked by that bear, its cub told me its entire family wanted the three of us—" France pointed to himself and the other two nations, "—dead. He said it was by the orders of the Master."

"What?" Canada was completely lost and now growing concerned. What exactly happened while they were gathering wood?

"You mentioned, when we first met you, how we were stranded in your Master's Kingdom," Russia continued, his tone carrying none of the deceptive innocence, "It is safe to assume that you and the bear cub were referring to the same Master, da?" Natalya's eyes widened just a bit as if she realized she was caught red-handed with something. Canada, in contrast, narrowed his eyes, catching on what was amiss. "So France and I were thinking maybe you have some sort of part in this plan to murder us? If so, then we have caught you, and it would be better to tell us everything now. We may not know much of this kingdom, but we are not weak and will not go down easy, even against those who've helped thus far."

Canada had a tough time not shivering from the very effective (albeit poorly concealed) threat. The Drakon family was silent: Eduard and Raivis looked nervous, and Toris kept shooting glances at his mistresses. Katyusha and Natalya were staring unyieldingly back. "I assure you as the eldest member and thus speaker of the Drakon family that we are not participants in whatever schemes our Master has created," Katyusha answered with cool confidence. "We have given hospitality out of good intentions, not deception."

"But if he is your Master, what is to say that you will not eventually have to obey his orders?" questioned France. Neither Katyusha nor Natalya could reply. "And it is that we fear. We do not believe you had any ill-will towards us when we met, but we cannot be sure it will stay that way if your Master decides you must bring us in. All we ask is that you tell us a way for us to return home; that way, all of this will be resolved. Or, if you can't do that, at least a way to prevent your Master from sending more bears to kill us."

* * *

"What should we do, Lady Katyusha?" Eduard wondered. It was later in the day, and he and the rest of the family were at the kitchen table. The nations were in their rooms, probably discussing their own plans. They had given the dragons until tomorrow to make their decision to either help them return home or protect them from their Master's wrath until they could leave. Katyusha's head was bowed as she was deep in thought. Natalya shook her head in frustration, yet the sling around her injured wing held firm.

"I didn't think the Master would want them dead," Raivis whispered, staring down at the ground.

"Me neither," muttered Toris. He shifted his attention toward the ladies. "I am guessing we will have to be telling them about him eventually."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell them at all," Eduard looked at his adoptive brother; Toris sighed in agreement. "I was wondering how we could even go about preventing the Master from attacking if he desires them gone so badly. We would need an excuse—a very sound and logical excuse as to why we would be disobeying his orders. Without one, then we too…"

"There has to be a way," Natalya growled, "A way so that they can stay here and not have to worry for their lives."

"You'd rather them staying here than going back to their world?" Toris asked incredulously.

"And you know of a way to send them back home? Let's face it: we know as much of getting them back to their world as they do. Don't you think if it was so easy to travel between worlds we would have seen the Other Side by now? We can't get them home; the best we can do is protecting them and making them as happy as possible here."

"Lady Natalya, are you sure that's the best strategy?" Eduard dared to speak against. "I agree we don't know any means of sending them home and that we should make them feel at ease. But can we so easily rule out not helping them return home?"

"But what can we do, Eduard?" Raivis asked him, "I like them, so I don't want for them to be sad. But I can't help wondering what could possibly be making them sadder: knowing they can never get back to the Other Side or knowing their lives will be in terrible danger?"

The family went silent. After a minute, Toris spoke. "I don't think either news will make them happy. But I believe sending them home, even if it's putting all our lives at risk, is our topmost priority. Lady Katyusha," he turned toward the de facto head, "I have an idea. We may not know of a way to send them back to the other side, but there is a possibility someone else does. If we can find this person, then, as Mister France put it, all of this will be resolved. We may once have been a powerful and noble family, but surely we couldn't have been the _only_ family the Master brought here. We just need to locate this pokémon, maybe convin—"

"In a world of nothing but tundra, it will be something to find anyone not from the Beartic tribe," huffed Natalya. "And none of our ancestors spoke of another family. As far as we know, it's only been us and the Beartic. I think I may have a plan so that they can stay here, without angering too much the Master."

"You can't be seri—" Toris was about to argue, but Katyusha held up a wing.

"We must listen to her idea, Toris, just as we have listened to yours. We are dealing with not a simple disobedience; this is a potential transgression against the Master's laws. Sister Natalya, what is your proposed plan?"

The Dragonair nodded. "I was thinking perhaps we could convince the Master to let us marry them. Think about it– our request will not be unreasonable. We could say we wish to preserve and expand the Drakon family. And in the Master's eyes, he will be gaining three more subjects who would swear their loyalty to him. We will be keeping our ancestors' promise. The Master will have no reason to harm them. And our family will survive. I am certain you have thought along these lines as well, sister."

The Altaria bowed her head again, not denying the claim. "But there is no guarantee our family will survive."

"It can. Me and Russia—we are of the Dragonite lineage. The odds of that happening, as rare as we are…it must surely have been fate that we met. And you too, sister; you and Mister Canada are of the flying descent. As for Mister France, I'm sure his swearing loyalty will be enough without the need for marriage."

"Somehow I don't think that plan will work out too well," Eduard mumbled under his breath; Natalya heard and glowered at him, causing the Kingdra to duck underwater in fright.

"That is what I say. You may agree otherwise, but I am trying to look out for this family as well as the lives of our guests," finished Natalya.

"As am I," said Toris, "Which is why I believe we should send them home, not you two marrying them. If the Master does not agree to the arrangement, then two parties will be in trouble."

"But Lady Natalya has a point; if they stay here, two parties will also be satisfied," spoke the young Charmander. "Call me selfish but I don't want for them to go; I like having a larger family again."

"I think the biggest question here is what will Misters Canada, France, and Russia be wanting to do," Eduard interjected, "There's no doubt in my mind what they will vote for, which is why I believe we need to help them as best we can."

"At the cost of this family?" Natalya was growing dangerously upset. "We had to watch our family slowly die off for years, and now you want to throw away this miracle? Katyusha and I are the only ones left who can repopulate the House. We each now have a potential mate. We each now can have offspring, survive through the next generation, and keep this world and the Other Side in balance. Or did you all forget that for every member who dies and isn't replaced, the worlds have one less shield of protection?" The ferocity burned within Natalya's eyes. "Sister, you are the only one who has not spoken."

"I am aware," the family head replied calmly. Her levelheadedness was both refreshing to see as well as ominous in meaning. "And I have decided…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

It was a good thing Kaoru was leading the way up the mountain; otherwise, England would have given up on this plan. It wasn't so much the difficulty of climbing that annoyed him as it was how few footpaths there were for him. Kaoru and China were both smaller creatures than him, making them more agile and comfortable leaping across ledges and climbing precarious boulders. England was restricted to the one path before him– _he_ was slowing the group down. Furthermore, this only path had sharp stones jagging out of the walls and ground, forcing him to carefully maneuver around them. Thank goodness the two ahead were able to clear some of the obstacles for him.

"How much further?" the Gallade called out as China finished destroying an obstructing boulder with his learned Focus Blast. Kaoru looked up toward the summit and pointed.

"Not far I think. I, like, see the guarding post."

"Is there a way to get up there faster?" asked China, realizing it would take another hour or so to reach it at their current pace. It wasn't supposed to be taking this long. The goal was to split into two groups: one to visit the Braviary Tribe, the other to the Mandibuzz Clan. They'd use the entire morning gathering clues about the children's deaths and, if possible, dissuade the leaders from initiating war. When evening came, they'd return to Mei's village, go over the evidence, and determine the real culprit. Then resolve this entire ordeal by tomorrow morning. But it was almost noon now, China fretted, if the position of the sun was any indication. That left them…

* * *

" _What!?" America expressed everyone's shock when Mei returned and explained her meeting with the queen. "The Mandibuzz plan to attack in two days?"_

" _Did you tell her we're trying to help them?" China asked._

_Mei sighed, nodding her head. "I did. I asked Queen Mandibuzz to reconsider, that we are looking for a safer solution, and that battle will be disastrous for everyone. But she says she can't negotiate with murderers." The Shaymin fumed. "She has the nerve to ask me to join her side but not try and seek a peaceful solution, stating my status will get the Braviary to reconsider messing with us. I told her the same thing I told the Captain: we won't join either side."_

" _Bet she took that well," muttered Peter, but to his surprise, Mei smiled._

" _Actually, she did. Angry as she is, she understands this is not our battle. She and her group left without any commotion."_

* * *

It couldn't be helped. Another hour had to be wasted before the trio reached the guard's post. Upon England stepping over the last ledge, a Mandibuzz spiraled down to the group, stopping their progress. "Halt!" she ordered, landing atop a boulder before them, "State your business for traveling across these grounds."

"We wish to speak to your queen," England candidly answered.

"I'm sorry, but the queen has no time to speak with you lot. She's busy preparing for war right now. I suggest you leave until notified of the war's end."

"But it's about the war," insisted England, "We're trying to help end—"

But the guard was adamant. "I'm afraid we simply don't have time to listen to any requests you or the villagers may—"

"We're here to help your cause!" China shouted angrily. Everyone froze and stared at the Mienshao. The guard blinked.

"You're…here to help our cause?" she asked, understandably skeptical. China nodded with confidence.

"Of course, aru. We wish to talk to the queen and tell her we plan to join your side. We don't think what the Braviary did was right, and we're going to assist in your battle. Is that satisfactory enough for us to pass, aru?" The guard was flustered as she looked between the faces of the three pokémon. England kept his as impassive as ever and even gave a small nod, confirming China's story. The guard flapped her wings in embarrassment and pointed toward a side path that led further up the mountain.

"Th-then I will inform the queen of your arrival." She flew away and the three took the side way.

England made sure the guard was out of earshot before whispering to China, "China, I hope you have something in mind. Otherwise, we'll be in something way over our heads that I for one don't particularly look forward to."

"Don't worry, aru, I have it covered," China replied back under his breath. "And I don't think we should be concerned about joining their war. We just need to get to the nest as soon as possible right now. Once we discover the perpetrator, we'll be able to avert most of the fighting anyway."

"Let's just hope that we'll get enough evidence to, like, stop them," uttered Kaoru before sighing. "Do you think your friends are having better luck?" The other two had looks of apprehension.

"That depends on whether or not America can stay focused on the task," muttered the Mienshao.

"But if Peter's anything like Sealand, we might be in trouble." England grimaced at the thought neither of the boys would be of any help. Maybe he should have gone with one of them if only to make sure they didn't mess this all up.

"Well Yong Soo's with them, and he'll make sure the two stay on track," Kaoru said.

"Really?"

The Mienfoo shrugged. "I'm not sure; I doubt it. I just thought you would have liked to hear some optimism."

* * *

"And that's why we're here," Peter finished with a chirp in his voice. Captain Braviary cocked a brow. He didn't look completely disbelieving of the three in front of him, but it was obvious he needed a bit more convincing.

"So let me see if I understand you boys: you two—" indicating America and Peter, "—wish to join our cause against the Mandibuzz?" They nodded. "Now, I remember you, Keldeo boy; you wanted to join earlier."

"That's right, sir!" the Keldeo grinned.

"But you, fledgling, had defended the Mandibuzz. What made you change your mind?"

"I met the Mandibuzz queen herself yesterday," answered America. "She was nice, but I didn't approve of the way she tried coaxing Mei into siding with her. A little underhanded for me." Which was mostly true– America didn't think it was right for her to separate Mei from her assistants and then try to convince the Shaymin to join the war when she clearly didn't want to. "That's why I figured it was time for me to join my own kind."

The Captain beamed at the duo before turning his attention to the third guest. "And you?"

"I'm just here as Mei's rep," Yong Soo played off very smoothly. "I'm supposed to observe if it's in our leader's best interest to align with you." The blue Braviary nodded in understanding.

"I assure you it will be. You said you just needed to look around my son's nest? Let me take you there." For the three, it was an awkward silence as they ascended to a small area that had once been clear. Now all that was there was a crumpled nest completely crushed underneath a landslide of boulders. A fully-grown bird wouldn't have survived the crushing rocks, let alone a baby one. America couldn't help catching the Captain flinch as they approached the pile. "…Here's Rufflet's nest. I give you as much time as you need to find out what or who was the cause for my son's death."

"Thank you, sir," America replied, tone completely serious, "We'll certainly do our best. Also, I know it's not my place to say this, but why don't you hold off from attacking the Mandibuzz. It wouldn't be right warring with them if you're doing so out of grief. Isn't that called revenge?"

"Maybe that's what this is then," Captain Braviary remarked coldly before flying back to his own nest. Peter got straight to business.

"Alright everyone! Time to find those clues pointing to the Mandibuzz!"

"Hold up, da-ze. We still have to prove that it was them. For all we know this rock slide was naturally caused." The Combusken raised a fair point. But how were they to find the clues? Search under every pebble until they found a footprint? Scour the ground for brown feathers?

"But that'll take forever," complained Peter once America gave said suggestions.

"You have a better idea?" The Keldeo pouted, having no answer for the Braviary's question.

* * *

England was at a loss. No red, white, or blue feathers anywhere. No signs that the rocks had been tampered with. All that was here was a pile of rocks over what used to be little Vullaby's nest. As he, China, and Kaoru continued lifting the stones away, he began to wonder if anyone did mess with the boulders at all. Maybe the bird was just missing and the rocks happened to have come down while she was gone. No, that was impossible– a guard would have found her earlier, assuming they patrolled the entire forest. Regardless, so far the evidence stood that the Braviary had nothing to do with this.

While moving the rocks with Confusion had been great practice for the Gallade, it was still more tiring to do than he would openly admit, so he took a quick rest leaning against a cleared part of the wall. They'd been worried at first of finding the mutilated remains, but so far they haven't found a speck of anything. Then again, they haven't cleared half of this mess; there was still time to find something.

As the breeze behind him picked up, he wondered if the three of them—and the other nations for that matter—were ever going to return home. Assuming they actually make it out of this possibly upcoming war, they still had to get through the desert to find some questionable archaeologist to give them the instructions to go back in time to find their friends before they use a magical stone that lets its user travel through dimensions. Going through that in his head one more time he realized that didn't make a lick of sense. Another thing that didn't make sense was how on earth could there be a breeze behind him if he was leaning against rock?

He checked his back. Yes, there was in fact a steady stream of cool air blowing, but it was not coming from directly behind him. He got on his hands and knees and began to feel where the source was.

"What are you doing?" China asked, pausing in his work to watch England crawl toward the pile. The Gallade pushed his hand in a tiny space between the mountain and the rocks.

"Here," he muttered. Then turning to the other two uttered, "Over here. There's air coming from behind this rock." At first China was confused as to why that mattered before it registered that rocks don't make wind; it has to come from somewhere. He quickly fired a Focus Blast at the spot, crumpling a few of the boulders. England took care of the rest with Confusion.

"Well that's certainly odd." In front of them was a dark tunnel, perhaps just big enough for Vullaby to crawl through. "Hello?" England called out into the tunnel.

"I doubt she'd be able to hear you," said Kaoru, "She's probably inside the mountain." England groaned. There wasn't much else of a choice now. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves he began to crawl into the tunnel. There was just enough room for him to do so, but it would be a pain for him to crawl back out if it turned out there was a dead end. China and Kaoru were lucky to be small enough to walk on four rather than pull themselves with their elbows.

England was probably four feet into the cave before he could barely see what was in front of him. "Great," he muttered. Kaoru must have heard him.

"What is it?"

"I can't see anything. For all we know this tunnel can wind all over the place."

"That's true. Hey, you, like, better hope it doesn't get narrower. How annoying would it be if you ended up stuck?" England paled at the thought. Why hadn't he thought of that beforehand? Too late now though. Just worry about each move at a time.

It was a slow crawl forward. One arm forward. Pull. The other arm forward. Pull. More than twice England felt someone—probably China—trip over his legs. There was no room to look behind and see who it was. And with no light to look ahead, England was ready to suggest turning around and—

"Aaahh!" He had moved his arm forward only to discover no ground below it. And with his body having shifted most of the weight, there was no way to regain his balance. He fell forward.

"England!" China quickly latched onto England's legs, and Kaoru grabbed the Mienshao's tail, but even their combined weight wasn't enough to pull the Englishman up. All three fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

America thought things could be moving along a lot worse. It'd been almost half an hour of them moving the rocks away. Peter was able to kick the smaller rocks with his hind legs. And Yong Soo used his sharp claws the smash them open. The American carried off the slightly larger ones. But something kept nagging at him as they worked. The rocks in the slide were of a different texture from the rest, and they also weren't as firm. Theoretically, all of the rocks should be the same, right?

"Hey dudes, I want to see something real quick." America flew to a higher section of the mountain, close to where the fallen rocks originated. He scrapped his claws against the surface.

Something was very wrong. Even up here the mountain's texture did not match with the rocks'. "Something's not right," he said as he swooped down to rejoin with the other two. "These rocks aren't of the same texture as the mountain."

"How do you know, da-ze?" Yong Soo asked him. "They look and feel the same to me."

"Look the same, yeah. But I can somehow feel that they're different. These rocks aren't as sturdy. If I had to take a guess, both these rocks and the mountain rocks are of the same composition but different, I don't know, ages?"

"What do you mean?" The Keldeo blew away more rubble with his Bubble Beam. They were making faster progress now. "Rocks can't age. They aren't alive or pokémon."

"Maybe not, but they do age just like peopl—I mean, pokémon do. And I know that older rocks are nearer to the top. But these boulders aren't as old as they should be. In fact—hold on one more second." He took off again, this time diving down toward the base of the mountain. A minute later he was back, carrying a small and broken off piece of rock. He tossed it before the two. "Feel that and compare it to the rubble."

They did. "It feels the same," Peter pointed out.

"Actually…" Yong Soo had a slight frown. His claws so delicately etched their way down the rough surface. "No…America's right. It's hard to notice, but the rocks aren't identical. This is less grainy."

America nodded. "That's right. But here's something even stranger: this rock was from the bottom. It's roughly the same as the rocks near the top, making them the same age, which isn't very surprising. But why is it these rocks we're moving are, assumedly, younger than the rocks below us?" The other two were silent.

"Gah! It doesn't matter, does it? Right now we need to find out what happened to Vullaby," Peter impatiently reminded them. He released a particularly powerful blast of water, shifting nearly all of the rocks. They tumbled forward. When the dust settled, America, Yong Soo, and Peter were all surprised to find a small tunnel behind them. "Ha ha! Yeah! I did it!" Peter ran for the hole.

"Wait up!" yelled America. How the heck was he supposed to get in there? He supposed he could bend low and enter that way, but…

…But he didn't have to think about that. Peter ducked in, and about five paces into the dark hole he suddenly vanished, and the two could hear his echoing cries as they got further and further away. Yong Soo raced in in alarm, and the same thing happened again. Not able to abandon his partners, America approached the hole. It was a tight squeeze, and his wings were pressed firmly against his sides, but he pushed himself inside, barely able to claw his way forward.

One, two, three, four…

There was no fifth step like he supposed. Only a sheer drop onto a very steep slide. He plummeted, the tunnel now wider than it was before, though still not wide enough for him to open his wings and hover. He slid on his stomach against the rough stone, more amazed he hadn't yet gutted himself against the rocks. Aside from his own cries, Peter and Yong Soo's could be heard as well, though he couldn't see them. And in the back of his mind, he hoped that there was some sort of exit at the end of all this for them.

They slid for no more than a minute before other echoes could be heard as well. Familiar echoes. Coming closer. Like they belonged to—

"Ouch!" Peter yelled out in pain. Something must have collided with him. "That hurt!"

"Who—ow! Peter?"

"What's going—ugf!—on here?"

"China!?"

"America? Ouch!" It seemed everybody was crashing into everybody as they tumbled down the dark slide. But at least there was light at the end of the tunnel.

Wait…when was that ever a good thing?

"Yaaah!" Everybody was thrown out of the mountainous rollercoaster tunnel, falling and landing in a clustered pile. Somehow England ended up at the bottom.

"Why does this seem to happen to _just_ me?" he grumbled. The others achingly rolled off him. After getting to their feet, they all looked around the large cavern in mild shock. It was huge, probably as large as a football field. Eerie neon blue crystals were—quite literally—floating around the place, producing a strange humming noise and occasionally a spark of blue electricity. Even more oddly than the rocks was the vast amount of vegetation in the cave. Small but tropical-like plants and trees grew around the circumference of the cave, with grass covering the floor in large patches.

Everyone was impressed. "This place looks beautiful," breathed the Combusken. Kaoru walked up to one of the hovering blue stones and placed his paw against it. Static danced around it but he otherwise wasn't hurt.

"Chargestones," he observed. "These are, like, pretty rare crystals. They're one of the few rocks that can support limited amounts of life."

"And with so many of them here, no wonder this place is filled with plants," Peter observed. He looked behind them. There was a tiny creek that weaved from the mountainside to around the trees where it seemingly just cut off. If he had to take a gander, the water probably continued underground. That would explain how the grass and such got its water.

There was rustling from one of the bushes, causing everyone to freeze. A gasp, and then a tiny white and blue blur leaped out from the foliage. It awkwardly ran to America and wrapped its wings around him. "See? See? I was wight! My Pa was able to find us first." The baby bird looked up at the American. "Wait, I don't wemember seeing you at the nest before."

Another bird walked out from the brush. She glared at the adults. "You awen't Mandibuzz. Where's my Mammy? Did she send you here?" The missing children seemed to be taking the predicament they were in relatively well, not to mention didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact a bunch of strangers suddenly appeared from the roof.

"Um, are you Vullaby by any chance?" the Englishman pointed to the little brown vulture. She was wearing, unmistakably, a giant skull around her posterior as if it were a diaper. The chick nodded curtly.

"And you're Rufflet?" America asked the eaglet.

"Yep!" was the cheerful reply. He hopped back to the baby vulture's side.

"That's great! Both your parents think you're dead, you know that?" Both England and China whacked America. "What!?"

"Your parents are worried sick about you, da-ze," the Combusken clarified. "We came here to find you. They'll be relieved once they know you're safe, da-ze. You can go home!"

"Oh." For some reason, both children looked less than enthusiastic. Peter pointed this out.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to see your Mammy and Pa again?" Rufflet shuffled his feet, but Vullaby answered for them.

"We do. But we don't want our Mammy and Pa to tell us to stop pwaying. Wuff'et and I wike pwaying with each other, but our pawents don't. We never get to anymore." She paused, readjusted the skull she was wearing, and then continued. "When I fell down here after the wocks fell, I was scared. But Wuff'et said he fell down here too 'cause of the wocks. So we weren't scared anymore. And Mammy wasn't here to yell at us to stop pwaying."

"Yeah!" Rufflet agreed. "Pa couldn't tell Vuwaby to go home, so we could have as much fun as we wanted! At first we thought our pawents finawy wet us hang out together, but then we wondered if they wost us. We twied yewing, but they couldn't find us."

"The rocks outside," England noted to the group. "The Braviary and Mandibuzz couldn't hear them because the boulders were blocking their voices." He then crouched down to the level of the baby birds and said gently and calmly, "I know you may not like it, but we need to get you both back to your nests. Your parents are about to start a war over your whereabouts, something that is by no fault of your own. You need to return home before that happens." Rufflet and Vullaby moped at the prospect of not being able to see each other again. "Now then." He looked up at the hole in the ceiling they came through. "Do you think you can fly through that hole up there?"

"I can't fwy very well," Rufflet admitted.

"I can't fwy at all," Vullaby replied.

"And I don't think I'll be able to fit through the hole on the other side," America pointed out. The Gallade groaned. There was also the nearly vertical tunnel they'd have to crawl through.

Rufflet spoke up. "But hey! We can show you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spotlight: Mei the Shaymin"- Mei is the so-many-great granddaughter of the village founder, the original Shaymin who fought in the Battle of the Sealing. She is often seen as calm and collected, a trait she shares with her father, the previous head of the village. Mei considers the valley her small home is located to be relatively peaceful, even with the rivaling tribes—the Braviary Tribe and the Mandibuzz Clan—present on the two surrounding mountains. As a young Shaymin, Mei befriended the two children of the clans' leaders; those two later came to be known as Captain Braviary and Queen Mandibuzz. It was due to their friendship toward Mei they begrudgingly put aside their families' differences. But just like her ancestor, Mei is not one to tolerate violence. Rumor has it that she can transform into another form—called the Sky Forme—when conflict arises. Only two people have seen this other form: her friends and assistants Kaoru and Yong Soo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"Here it is!" The small eaglet led the group to a sealed pathway that was high up the wall at the other end of the cavern. Just like before, a huge pile of boulders blocked the exit. "So? What do you think?"

"That might just get us out of here," England nodded. Using their attacks he, China, Yong Soo, Kaoru, and Peter cleared as much as they could from the bottom of the wall while America flew up high to toss away the rocks they couldn’t hit. As they cleared the rocks, England couldn't help noticing America's uneasy look. He stepped over to him after the eagle landed to rest. "What's wrong?"

"These rocks are the same," was the immediate answer. "They feel like those near the nest. They aren't old at all." England had no idea what he was spouting on about.

"Care to explain?"

"I noticed the rocks outside weren't the same age or composition, even though they come from the same mountain. It's hard to explain, but somehow the older rocks are below the younger ones. These rocks we're moving are young, however, so this doesn't make sense." England supposed what he just said was pretty important, but he couldn't fathom how.

Because of the sheer size of the pile, it took much longer for the group to clear everything away. But there it was: the possibly-only-escape from the mountain's interior.

"Someone's going to need to lead in case there're more rocks inside," voiced Yong Soo. No one disagreed, and the Combusken took several paces back before rushing at the mountain wall. He scaled the rocks, the talons on his feet digging into them as he ran up, and soon he reached the hole. "There's enough room for everybody to crawl through," he called down. With that said, Kaoru sprang up after him. The nations were surprised how high he could jump, reaching the entrance with only a single bound.

Peter also had no problem reaching the hole. His hooves shot out powerful streams of water, and he essentially propelled himself up toward the hole. China, following Kaoru's example, leaped up, almost overshooting the entrance. "Whah!" he yelped, barely making it onto the ledge.

"You okay?" Peter asked him.

"Yes, aru. I just didn't think I was able to jump so high." The four turned back toward the ones still on the ground.

"So how do we get up there?" Vullaby asked the two remaining adults.

"The hero will give you a lift!" America bent low so England could lift them up and put them on his back. America had to flap hard to get airborne, but once he did, he hovered near the exit so the baby birds could hop off and into the outstretched arms of Yong Soo. During that time, England used his powers to levitate himself to the hole.

"Everyone set?" he asked aloud. The others nodded. With Yong Soo leading the way and America bringing up the rear, progression through the tunnel was slow but steady. The path was mostly slanted upward, and the two chicks kept stumbling over their own feet as they walked. And if the slope wasn’t bothersome enough there was the fact that the only source of dim lighting came from the thin stream of fire Yong Soo blew out. The Combusken had to stop periodically to catch his breath, leaving them in complete darkness every couple of minutes.

After more than half an hour of trekking through the tunnel—most of it with the children and Peter complaining how long it was taking—Yong Soo reached a dead end. "Stand back, everyone," he said out loud. His claws glowed brightly, and the others backed away. "My Rock Smash should do the trick, da-ze." He delivered a well-aimed blow, and the rocks _cracked…cracked…cracked…_

…crumbled away. Blinding sunlight poured in from the large hole, and everyone turned or shielded their eyes from the onslaught. "We're…we're out!" All the others grinned; no one reprimanding America for stating the obvious. Their mission was complete. Yong Soo and England helped lower Vullaby and Rufflet to the lower ledges, where they then hopped down onto the grass below. The group had ended up near the base of one of the mountains. They weren't too far away from Mei's village in fact.

The nations were about to join the others on the ground when an unexpectedly reverberating _BOOM!_ echoed through forest. They all looked up to see white smoke rising over the trees. "Wook!" Rufflet's wing was pointing to something higher above.

A huge flock of birds were soaring animatedly, circling and diving between one another like wild aerial dancers. But this was far from a ballet in the sky. Beaks jabbed and talons tore as the Manidbuzz and Braviary engaged each other in fierce combat.

"What's Mammy doing?" the Vullaby wondered, her haughty voice slipping into a childish squeak. In the distance, the group could see powerful dark beams being launched by the Mandibuzz. The destruction the missed ones caused could be heard and felt, even from this distance.

England was the first to refocus. "We need to get these chicks out of here."

"You got it, da-ze! Come on, Kaoru," Yong Soo beckoned his friend over. After grabbing the children, they sought the trail back up their respective mountains.

America bent low again. "Get on. We gotta’ stop the two tribes, like, right _now_. Mei's village is in danger." After only a moment's hesitation, England climbed and straddled onto his back. Not quite sure what to hold on to, the Englishman wrapped his arms firmly around America's neck. He could feel the muscles around his wing joints contracting and relaxing as he flapped. It almost surprised England how smooth the movement felt, as if America had been doing this for years rather than two days.

America took a powerful leap off the ledge and fell, his broad wings catching the wind at almost the last second. He skimmed over the grass and slowly climbed in altitude, careful not to send his rider tumbling off his back. They reached the vast open air relatively quickly, but the war between the birds had escalated just as fast. One Mandibuzz was tailing after a Braviary soldier, firing dark pulses of energy at him. The first Braviary evaded wildly while staying on course, leading his unwitting pursuer into the attack range of another Braviary waiting above. Elsewhere, two opponents were literally locked in battle– their talons were entangled as they each tumbled down and tried to drag the other with it. Shrieks and cries rang out as blows hit their targets.

"This is utterly barbaric," growled the Gallade. All of this because of some rivalry and two lost children? "What the heck happened to holding off the fighting until tomorrow?"

America nodded in agreement. "We need to find the Queen and Captain. Where do you think they are?" They scanned the skies, barely able to distinguish the Braviary and Mandibuzz from each other. "There!" It was very hard to tell from this distance, but at the far side of the battling, two birds clashed. The Mandibuzz was almost impossible to tell apart from the others, but the clearly blue Braviary fighting her was attacking with everything he had. "Hang on tight."

"America, what are you—?" But England didn't finish his question before the American dove straight through the sky battles. Several of the Mandibuzz turned their attention from their own battles to stop him. Two tailed after him, their beaks wide open as dark energy pooled inside. England looked back. "Watch out!"

The American tilted left, just missing the twin attacks. A Braviary came out of nowhere and chased the two away. England sighed in relief before spotting a third Mandibuzz sneaking in on America's blind spot. "Above you, America!" America grinned and continued his leftward tilt until he circled up and over the vulture zooming in on them. He was now gliding upside-down over her. But in his excitement to do a wide barrel roll, he forgot all about England.

The other nation couldn't hang on. He fell off of America's back, hitting the bird below him before rolling off. He tried to focus his mind and let his magic slow his fall, but he wasn't able to conjure the magic in time. He almost hit the uppermost branches of the forest trees when a brown blur stopped his descent. He grabbed onto the rough feathers beneath him as it swooped back up.

"Need a lift?"

England peered down at his savior. "You again?"

The Mandibuzz from yesterday winked. "Yep. You're Mr. England, friends with Misters China and America, aren't you? Why are you in this battle?" England pulled up, firmly readjusting his hold to her.

"We were trying to prevent this. You and the Braviary need to stop. We found your leaders' children; they're both alive and well and back at their nests." The Mandibuzz's eyes widened. "Can you take us to your Queen?"

"I can try, but the leaders are strong. They won't let anyone interrupt their battle. On top of that, the Captain's flock members will most definitely try and stop me. There's little chance I can get you all the way there."

"Still try." Stiffening her wings, the friendly vulture lifted upward until she was level with America. "We're going to try and reason with the Queen and Captain," England informed him.

"Gotcha’. I'll cover you." The two birds tucked in their wings slightly, decreasing resistance and picking up speed as they honed in on the fighting leaders. As the Mandibuzz predicted, two Braviary soldiers dropped down to block the female and England. America took down one of them by tackling him. This gave England and the Mandibuzz enough time to attack the stunned Braviary, blasting him away as well.

Another red-and-blue eagle swooped down, and America took care of him without too much problem. But this time a Mandibuzz came from below and jabbed at America's underside with her beak. The allied vulture had to circle around and knock her comrade off of the American. "Don't attack him! He's helping us."

"How?"

"The Queen's daughter and the Captain's son were found. We need to inform them." Snorting, the attacking Mandibuzz flew off, but by the time England and his ride turned around, another wall of birds had popped up between them and the leaders. And another volley of Braviary was ready to descend upon them.

"Stay back!" America positioned himself between the eagles and his friends. But they ignored his cry, one going so far as striking him with a glowing wing. He hit America squarely in the chest. America balked, the wind knocked completely out of him. The other two warriors zoomed in on England, to which the Mandibuzz jerked upward and brought her talons forward. She slashed at the two attackers, and she wasn't afraid to use her powerful beak when they bypassed her claws. But two against one was still an unfair fight.

England sat up straighter, ready to defend his ally, when one of the Braviary snuck up behind him and charged him forward up and over the Mandibuzz's head. The Englishman didn't have any time to react, and soon he was again falling through the air. And no one could catch himthis time.

He fell, smashing into twigs and branches, and crashed onto the ground. If not from the whippings of the trees then certainly the impact with the ground made him too stunned and bruised to even move. It was a miracle he wasn't dead.

"England? England? Are you alright?" He was very tempted to give a sarcastic reply. He struggled to sit up.

"Ah!" The pain shot up him the moment he moved his twisted right leg, and he nearly dropped back down with a gasp. Mei was soon there by his side.

"Can you use Heal Pulse?" The Gallade shook his head. "Then hold on. I'll get some help." She had to leave him for several minutes; England spent that time tensing every time the pain flared or a bird soared overhead. At last, "I'm back!" The flowery hedgehog returned, accompanied with a pink and cream-colored rabbit of sorts. "Lei-Lei is the village doctor; she'll heal you." The bunny kneeled down and placed her hands over the injured leg. A warm, golden aura pulsed out, and a comforting feeling washed over the area, numbing the pain.

When she lifted her hands, England stretched his leg. It felt like it was never injured. "Thanks," he nodded toward Lei-Lei. The rabbit bowed politely. Turning to Mei, he said, "Mei, we found the children. They were underneath the mountain the whole time."

Mei was silent for a moment. Then, "England, I need you to help me with something. I might be able to stop my friends from fighting, but first I need the Gracidea Flower."

England stood. "How's a flower going to help? Is it a peace offering?" But the leader shook her head and faced toward where she came. Slightly confused, England scooped the creature up and ran back toward her village. Most of the villagers had fled their homes, many of which were crumbling or destroyed from stray attacks. One was smoking like it was on fire. "How—?" England started to ask, really wanting to know how that was even possible, but Mei nudged his left arm, telling him to move in that direction. He did so.

He ran through brush and shrubs, completely clueless about where they needed to go. "How much further?" he asked.

"Not far," was the reply, "We need to reach the pillar." England decided he'd just wait to see this pillar before he questioned more things. And she wasn't kidding. Going past the vines, the two reached a very small area devoted to a shrine. Two thin stone pillars, designed vaguely like scepters, were on either side of a much thicker and slightly taller one shaped like a totem, though none of them reached past England's shoulders. The totem pillar had a small hole on top, which England could see nothing but blackness through, and a wrapping of sharp, thick thorns around its base. Mei leaped out of his arms.

"Few know of this area's secret. Only Kaoru and Yong Soo are allowed here with me." She sniffed around the middle pillar. "Cut the brambles right here," she instructed, pointing. The nation briefly wondered why this was necessary, but he clenched his fist, and a second later, a blade extended out. He swiped at the bramble, sending pieces flying as he slashed again and again until they were all chopped to bits. England could now see a small hole at the bottom of the pillar. "The Gracidea is in there. I'm too big to go in and get it. Can you pull it out? But be very careful– the flower's very fragile."

"You haven't told me what's so special about this Gracidea flower," said the Gallade as he reached a hand inside. His arm wasn't that much smaller than the Shaymin's body, and after a bit of forcing it in, his fingers clasped something thin. As delicately as he could, he snapped the stem out from the dirt and dragged it out. The flower was very beautiful: pink with broad, flowing petals that curved back. It gave off a distinct, sweet aroma, and England couldn't help a feeling of pleasure forming. "It's beautiful."

"Let me smell it." England handed the flower to her. Pollen floated about like golden dust. Mei inhaled the delightful scent, and without warning her body began to glow. England gasped in surprise, taking a step back from the unexpected sight. Mei's form grew taller and slimmer. The flowers by her ears narrowed and widened again, resembling antlers or wings of sorts. The grassy fur along her back receded save for a small bit on her head. When the bright light faded, England was staring confusedly at a creature that vaguely resembled a mix between a deer and a Jack Russell terrier.

"M-Mei?" The creature nodded.

"Thanks England! Smelling a Gracidea lets me change into my Sky Forme. I couldn't have done it otherwise." Without flapping her wings, she somehow became airborne. She hovered in the air just above England's head. "I'm going to try and stop my friends. This might not go too well, so I might need your help."

The Gallade gave a quick nod and followed after the Shaymin. Mei was flying ahead up above. She soon spotted a Braviary and Mandibuzz pair diverting the assaults of their own comrades. "Whoa! Mei? Is that you?" The Braviary paused in his fight long enough to check. The Shaymin nodded. "You look awesome!"

"Chieftess Mei," the Mandibuzz bowed her head briefly before returning her attention to the pokémon attacking her, "I wondered if I'd ever get to see you in your battle form."

"I was always more concerned with the 'when' rather than 'if'," Mei replied with mild coolness. By now, the closer tribesmen were hesitating, seeing the leader of the neutral village amongst them in Sky Forme. "Warriors of the Braviary and Mandibuzz tribes, cease this at once!" the Shaymin called out. Her echoing voice carried in the wind, and everyone nearby halted.

England managed to catch up down on the ground, spotting the Shaymin talking with the birds from beneath the tree limbs and leaves. The sound of galloping hooves caught his attention, and he spun around to see Peter running up to him with China riding on his back. "Yong Soo and Kaoru returned the chicks home," China informed the Brit. "Was Mei able to stop the leaders yet?"

"No." He pointed a finger up. "She just now got the others to hold a ceasefire." The other two looked toward the sky where the birds were hovering in a circle around a white and green flying dog of sorts.

"She can change forms _too_?" Peter's mouth was open in astonishment. But China wasn't concerned about that.

"Where are the leaders then?" England couldn't answer. That's when Mei suddenly zoomed off, and the warriors surrounding her flew in the opposite direction, away from the village. One of the Braviary happened to spot the group and spiraled down to just above the trees' tops.

"Guys! Mei's off to reason with the Captain and the Queen. She said she may need our help in restraining them."

The Keldeo bucked in excitement, and China nearly slid right off him. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, everyone!"

America flew in the direction that Mei had, and the others followed his shadow. "The two of them flew some ways away; I can barely see them," the American shouted. He was keeping pace with his friends, but England could tell he wanted to soar after Mei in a heartbeat. As they ran, it truly felt they weren't making any progress at all. Finally did they catch the faint sounds of two beings battling. "Turn right just past this large tree. You'll reach the edge of the woods soon enough if you do." The others took his advice and quickly made it to the tree line.

Swerving and dodging up in the sky were the Queen, the Captain, and Mei. The bird leaders seemed to completely dismiss the Shaymin and all her efforts to negotiate deliberations. America landed on the ground by his friends. He would wait with the rest of them for Mei to give the signal to intervene.

"My friends, I know you're angry, but you need to stop battling. Your children have been found. They are safe and well at your mountains, I swear. We can still work something out." The Queen made a noise of disgust before rounding on her and the Captain.

"Work something out? I don't even think you understand the frustration—the _loathing_ —I have towards these heathens! They have no consideration for the maintenance of the sacred mating grounds. They regulate and terrorize the skies as if they own them. They harass my members constantly with their brute strength. The numerous complaints I receive _each_ and _every_ night because of some misconduct his so-called warriors do to them is more than enough to ruffle my feathers and make me want to shatter some bones. I try to keep things cordial, but you, Captain, are making that too difficult."

"And what of you?" scoffed the Captain, "Are those not your Mandibuzz who steal catches from my flock after a tiresome day of hunting? Is it not them who leave their kills scattered about, preferring the taste of rotting meat over fresh? Areas around these parts are starting to smell like old meat, which is scaring off prey. And what do you mean by 'sacred grounds'? The mating lands are just ordinary strips of land; there's nothing hallow about them. If given the chance, you'd probably treat it as another place to toss your bones."

"How dare you!" shrieked the Mandibuzz queen. She folded in her wings and shot like a missile toward the Captain. Mei intercepted her. "Move, Mei!"

"Not until we settle this out peacefully," she replied heatedly. The Queen knocked her away with a slap of her wing.

"And as I said before, we will not. You know not of the pain I feel; what do you know what it's like to find something precious to you nearly killed by your worst enemy? We will settle this our way."

The eagle stretched his wings, gaining altitude. "Indeed." He, too, clasped them to his side and, faster than any had the chance to blink, streamed through the air like a bullet. His claws sliced into the Queen's side, the latter unable to dodge the blinding-speed attack. He circled around, about to fly again when the wind, as sharp as blades, slashed his backside. Squawking, he spun around. Mei was hovering behind, an expression of irritation quite obvious. "Stay out of this, Mei!"

The Queen was coming back from below, her talons inked with a shadowy-black aura. The Captain twisted in the air as he dodged the vicious swipes. Eventually, he extended his own claws forward, entangling them with hers. They tumbled through the air for several minutes as they each tried to overpower the other in their clash. The vulture queen, below her adversary, fired a close-range Dark Pulse to his face. The Captain screeched, burned and blinded by the dark tendrils, and released his hold. He fell and lay crumpled on the earth.

This was their moment! England, China, and Peter ran out of the safety of the forest to subdue the Captain. They were, however, maybe three meters from reaching the fallen bird when he turned to them and opened his beak, firing a powerful beam of yellow-orange energy at them. They dodged to the side with England leaping out of the way of the powerful Hyper Beam at the last minute. The intense heat it emitted could be felt even as he rolled away. The Captain rose to his claws and flapped. He soon reentered the sky battle.

He aimed another Hyper Beam at the brown bird. But the attack never hit– wind as sharp as razors cut through the beam, dicing it away into oblivion. Mei zipped past the Captain. The Queen zoomed forward toward her, her wing aglow. She again battered the Shaymin away from their quarrel. "Stop interfering."

A bruise was forming on Mei's right wing. "I will once you agree to listen."

"Mei!" The leader of the village glanced down. Kaoru and Yong Soo had appeared with the other four down below. The former had his hands cupped, preparing an attack.

"Wait, Kaoru, hold on!" But the Mienfoo directed a searing Focus Blast at the Mandibuzz, who suffered heavy damage when she took the blow. "No, stop!" Ignoring her orders, Yong Soo spat out a dancing spiral of flames. Captain Braviary countered by flapping his wings, generating waves of heat that consumed Yong Soo's fire and scorched the forest behind them. The trees went ablaze in seconds.

"Just what we need," China uttered darkly, looking at the growing flames.

Peter spun on his hoof, yelling over his shoulder as he ran back toward the woods, "I'll handle the fire. You guys help Mei when she needs it."

"Well, I'm tired of waiting." America flew into the fray. Before either combatant could register the newcomer, America barreled right into the blue Braviary's chest. He flashed a quick apologetic look at Mei before twirling around and grabbing the Mandibuzz's wings. The vulture struggled in his clutches, but it was too firm. "Sorry, Mei, but it's time to take some action. Sometimes you need to use some force if you want others to listen." He flung the queen toward the ground. England, already prepared, created a green ring around the falling creature that ensnared her and slowed her descent. He and Yong Soo would deal with her.

The American spun around to properly disable the Captain, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. "No! Look out, America!" But it was impossible for him to evade the Aerial Ace. And the Captain struck again. And again. America's wings started to go numb from the sudden, painful blows.

"You'd betray your own kind for that creature?" the Captain scowled as he circled. America worked to keep pace with him, always keeping himself positioned between him and the Queen so the former couldn't land a cheap shot.

"I'm not betraying you. But I won't let you hurt her or Mei. Just listen to us, why don't you? Rufflet's safe. I saw him myself. He's a good kid, really, and friends with the Queen's daughter. You know, you two could really—" But the Captain stopped listening after the mention of his sworn enemy. A bright neon blue aura covered his entire body. He charged at the Queen.

"America, move!" China yelled. He took a great running start then bounced into the air as high as he could go. So great was his leap that he leveled with the diving bird quickly. As planned, China intercepted the blow; unfortunately, he miscalculated the time it would take for him to counter with a move of his own. He was essentially powerless when the Braviary rammed into him full-force. The Mienshao fell, somersaulting through the air as he did, and crashed into the earth. He didn't move.

"China!" both America and England cried out. The Mandibuzz, taking advantage of the distraction, broke free from England's temporarily weakened magic. Yong Soo couldn't keep her contained alone. She easily brushed the two off their feet and took off. America landed as the others rushed to check on China. That one attack heavily injured him. "What in the world sort of attack was that?" the Englishman asked.

"Brave Bird," the Combusken answered grimly as Kaoru struggled to lift China up, "It's his most powerful move. The Captain must be really mad now to be using it."

The birds faced each other once more. Both their wings were glowing brightly when, in the blink of an eye, Mei zipped between them. They faltered. The Shaymin bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I really don't wish to do this, friends, but you've left me no choice." Suddenly, there was a whole swarm of Shaymin zooming about in the sky. The eagle and the vulture hesitated, confused as to where the real Mei was. Glowing petals arose from the flying canids, and the surrounding air was transformed into a dazzling, hypnotic arena. Thanks to the magical leaves blowing about as well as the multiple Shaymin zipping in and out of sight, it was near-impossible for the two to keep their attention focused on any target for long. They lashed out, blindly attacking anything and everything that moved.

The ones below looked on in amazement at the spectacle. It looked more like a performance the way the bright petals floated about, how Mei and her clones dodged the attacks, how they fluidly countered back by spitting large balls of green energy. But even England could see that the dance couldn't last forever– Mei's copies were slowly but surely being eradicated faster than she could create new ones. At this rate, she was going to—

"When we give the signal," Yong Soo's voice broke through his thinking, "cover your eyes." Though understandably puzzled, England nodded and prepared himself for something spectacular to happen next.

The Captain eliminated the last of the clones. "Wha—where did she go!?" He and the Queen scanned the skies. That is until they finally looked up. Not far above them, eyes closed in concentration and body glowing with energy and sunlight, Mei hovered, the petals on her side absorbing dark particles from the surroundings. The more she absorbed, the brighter she glowed until soon it was like there were two suns in the sky.

"Cover your eyes!" Mei's assistants called out together. Kaoru placed his paws over China's eyes and closed his own as the others looked away. They couldn't see it but they could feel a warm wave of energy crash into them. Then it escalated into a practically scorching shockwave, so powerful they were almost sent to their knees. And the light that accompanied it was so bright it could be seen even through their closed eyelids. A few seconds later and there were two muffled _thumps!_ , the sound of two feathery bodies hitting the dirt. With the light diminishing, England dared to look. The Captain and the Queen were each lying slightly burned in a heap. Neither seemed to summon the strength to rise up as Mei glided down.

Not wanting to take any chances, though, the group quickly secured the defeated leaders, England conjuring magic rings around them so they couldn't escape. Mei stepped forward, the frown on her face stern and deep but not mean or cold-hearted, like a mother who's just about to scold her child.

"I have had enough of this," she said firmly, voice low and menacing, "I tried to keep things peaceful between us, but neither of you wanted that. Why anyone would forsake peace for violence is bewildering, but you two were so caught up in your families' past you managed to astound me. You have put to stake the lives of not only you and your tribes but also me, my tribe, these guests, and your children. You would so readily go to war over such a nominal misunderstanding that I have half a mind to cease all trade and communications with both your tribes and let you struggle to find the goods you need for your clans' survival.

"But I am not that type of pokémon, and as much as my mind tells me to leave you, my heart says otherwise. We were friends once; we proved it is possible for the Braviary and the Mandibuzz to live peacefully. We established trade, further confirming this. And your children, despite your tribes' history, despite being forced to live on different mountains, willingly chose to create and maintain a bond of friendship. Your children, my Captain and my Queen, have more qualities befitting of a leader than either of you. It would do you both wonders to observe them playing in a field rather than scold them for attempting to forge a future of peace with each other."

She looked down at the Queen. "You said earlier I didn't know what it was like to nearly lose something precious. That's not true. I nearly lost everything precious today: my home and forest, my villagers, and, most importantly, the bond as friends that we share. I kept telling myself that you two would see the error of your ways. I thought you'd realize you were fighting with little reason behind it and would come to your senses. I was willing to help negotiate things out with you once you did. But America has made a point– sometimes you have to push back if you want others to listen. But I will ask you this one last time: are you ready to talk this out?"

Queen Manidbuzz and Captain Braviary were stupefied, staring at the Shaymin like she grew a second head. The eagle was the first to blink and regain his voice. "I…we have been acting rather…'foolish' would be an understatement at best…"

"Agreed…" the Queen murmured. "My poor Vullaby probably thinks I'm a heartless monster because of the way I scold her when she talks on about your son. And this war started _because_ of my fear of losing her. If anything, I will put aside this feud just so our children can at least grow up with the opportunity we surrendered long ago– the chance to become dear friends." The Captain gave her a brief look and an even briefer smile.

"For my Rufflet."

America and Yong Soo cheered, England and Kaoru smirked, and China was slowly waking up. "Dude! China, you missed it! Mei finally managed to get the two to sit down and listen!" Mei chuckled lightly. China quickly shook off the dizziness and stood up by himself.

"So what now?"

"Now?" the Shaymin replied, going airborne, "Now we go help Peter and save the rest of this forest." They all eagerly concurred, the Captain and the Queen more than anything ready to repay her for all the trouble they caused and then some.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"The other way, Italy! You have to run the _other_ way!" Italy was running in the opposite direction—away from the finish line—as his opponent was about to win the race. Again. Germany groaned despite the fact training was actually better today than yesterday; Italy made it more than halfway through it before fleeing this time.

Italy's attacker, a Rampardos he'd been told, came to a halt, looking worriedly at the Houndoom. "Should I…stop?"

"Nein. We need to treat this like it's a real scenari—Italy, get back here!" He had to chase after his friend before the latter hurt himself. Gilbert, watching it all, was laughing again as his soldiers continued to cast confused glances at the guests. After Japan's first training session, Gilbert and Lars came to the idea that they could get their soldiers involved with training too. Germany was admittedly surprised how effective their training was. This one, for instance, had two people race each other around a track, trying to complete three laps. As they ran, two others would attack or try to stop them as best they could. The runners could attack back if they wished, but the true goal was to reach the end. Germany thought Italy would excel at this one, and he was partly right: Italy was the fastest runner any of the other pokémon had seen.

But he kept running the wrong way!

As he raced by to catch the Eevee, Germany spotted Japan sparring with another in the center of the field. Germany knew Japan was an excellent swordsman at home, but here he was something else entirely. His lithe form allowed him to dodge virtually any attack with relative ease. He used both his horn and tail as a shield and sword, effortlessly switching their use depending on the situation. And of course there were his deadly claws he could summon when the opponent got too close or forced him onto his back. But Germany noted that the Absol only used his physical moves and not the ones that required summoning and releasing energy. 'Special attacks' were they called?

Japan parried Elizaveta's Iron Tail with his horn. The Raichu insisted she help them after learning of their training, claiming she was just as good as any of the males. She hadn't been lying. When the force of her tail alone wasn't enough to knock Japan down, she deftly wrapped it around his blocking horn and pulled back, slamming him to the ground that way. But with her back turned, Elizaveta didn't spin around in time to see the claws reaching out for her.

"Ah!" Elizaveta may have been the one scratched, but Japan was the one who looked even more damaged by the attack, evidenced by when he curled in on himself.

"Oh no! My apologies!" The Raichu immediately let go of the Absol's horn and went to his side. Germany and Gilbert soon came up to inspect, the former having finally caught Italy and carrying him back.

"Wuf haffend?" Germany asked, mouth full of tail.

"Nothing too serious. Elizaveta simply used her ability without realizing it," Gilbert answered him.

"It's Static," she explained to the two as Gilbert ordered someone to fetch a remedy, "I can send out a small charge of electricity through my fur to temporarily paralyze my opponents. I don't normally do that during practice, but your friend caught me off guard and spooked me."

"And that's another reason why you'll never be good enough to join my ranks, scardy-chu," the Mightyena smirked, sauntering away. "That and you fight like a wuss." Without warning, Elizaveta sprang up behind Gilbert and slammed the flat of her tail against the Mightyena's head. Judging by how hard it was for Japan to keep his ground while blocking it earlier, Germany didn't doubt the attack hurt. But he wondered, in alarm if the sudden bolt of lightning she launched and struck Gilbert with might have been a bit much.

Lars, having watched the entire ordeal from the sidelines, sighed. "I'll get the aid kit."

* * *

Italy, now dried down from the warm bath, sighed with contentment as he flopped onto his bed. He really liked staying here at the Schwaradler household. Everybody was very nice, even the soldiers training them. Cooks and maids would tend to every beck and call earnestly. And when he wasn't too busy preparing for the Founder's Celebration that was tomorrow, Roderich could be found playing on his piano. As in a real piano! Italy had no idea how it was made, but it was a sight to behold when he stepped into the ballroom and spotted the instrument. And Roderich was talented despite having only paws; so good, in fact, he might have given Austria a run for his money.

The Italian frowned slightly when he thought about what Germany said. Three days had been more than enough time to rest, and Germany said they would be heading out the morning after next. They would have been leaving tomorrow morning had Italy and Elizaveta not insisted they stay to see the celebration. But after that, they'd be back on their journey to find this Palkia monster. Well, first the Pearl of Space, then the monster. Italy wondered how they were going to accomplish the first task. And he absolutely dreaded the second.

Japan came into the room the three shared. He too was done with his bath, and he looked just as refreshed as the Eevee. "Japan, did you see how fast I ran today? I almost made it halfway to the finish line this time!"

"Indeed I did," the Absol commented as he checked through their bag to make sure everything was restocked. They figured as busy as tomorrow would be they'd have little time to gather supplies for the trip. "I also saw your Dig. You've gotten quite good at using that move." Italy beamed. He had impressed his friends with his quick mastery of the move. It might have had something to do with Lars teaching it to him; the Tyranitar was a good if still intimidating trainer. Though it might also have something to do with that Italy could use Dig to escape underground from opponents. He wasn't as fast as he was above land, but he could dig a tunnel pretty far before needing to come up for air.

"Ve~! Thanks."

"You're welcome. And a small tip: if you run toward your opponent at the same speed you run away from them with, you can turn your Tackle into a Quick Attack."

Italy frowned. "Why would I ever want to run toward the person attacking me?"

"Because that's what you do in a battle. You can't win if you always try to run. And you know that won't be an option once we face off against Palkia." The Eevee shuddered.

"Say, Japan, how strong is this Palkia? Is he as strong as Gilbert? Or Germany?"

The Absol hesitated before answering. "I can't tell you exactly how strong he is because I was not in charge of programming the final boss. But I can honestly say he'll be like nothing we've faced before or will face until then. Palkia is a being capable of tearing the very fabric of space itself. He will know a variety of moves we have yet to see, and his size and legendary status will make it very tough for us to bring him down. To make matters worse for us, he's both a dragon and water-type pokémon, and none of us can learn his only weakness. Regretfully, Germany will have the greatest difficulty against him, being part fire-type."

The Eevee shivered again. Japan didn't say it directly, but Italy got the impression they wouldn't be able to rely that much on Germany during the final battle. But at least Gilbert would be coming with them to help.

The two of them left the bedroom. Germany was still outside practicing with Lars, and they could just see the two in the fields. "Germany's really gotten the hang of Iron Tail," noted Italy. "I thought he would have preferred Flamethrower." Japan nodded, though he had his suspicions as to why the German didn't like using his signature move. They were informed on their first day of training about natural and unnatural moves. Evidently natural moves relied heavily on emotion rather than thought. So Germany, not someone really in the emotional department, would, ironically, have a natural preference for unnatural moves. The others may find it weird for the Houndoom to disfavor Flamethrower, but to Japan, it made perfect sense.

They chatted amiably as they strolled through the corridors and down the stairs, looking up when they spotted Roderich and Gilbert talking to a pair of maids. The leafy mantises were showing them something, and Gilbert seemed adamant that they remove it from his sight. Japan and Italy came over to investigate.

"Nein! I don't want to wear that! I'll go as myself, as I am, right now—"

"Don't be ridiculous," sniffed the Persian, "You need to look presentable for tomorrow's performance. I will not have this family disrespected because some ruffian-of-a-General found a coat to be too repugnant."

"Well, I don't like them!" argued the other, "They're stupid! You only wear them on special occasions, and sometimes not even then. I bet you half of the pokélites who show up won't be wearing anything but their natural fur coat, if they got one."

"Would just a bowtie work for you then?" one of the Leavanny suggested. Gilbert shook his head.

"Either the awesome me comes to the party as is or doesn't come at all."

The Persian narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Fine then! Come like that. But you better be well-groomed before the event. And you will be in charge of helping the clean-up crew the next morning."

"Yeah, about that," Gilbert chuckled nervously as the Leavanny walked away, "I'm not going to be here." Roderich cocked a brow.

"And why would that be?"

"I've gotta’ take these two plus West to Kaos Island. I'm their guide."

Roderich sputtered incoherently for several seconds before finally getting out, "A-absolutely not!" Clearly Gilbert was not expecting that reaction. "I will not have the head of our defense force go on some voyage to an uninhabitable and highly dangerous island. You have your duties to perform here at the estate to worry about. On top of that, you never considered to tell me of this sooner? Do you think that's a sign of responsibility on your part? And if something were to happen to you, I'd be out of a General. No. I refuse to allow you to go."

"Oh, come on!" whined the Mightyena, "As if something could happen to me. And Lars can easily take my position in the highly unlikely case something does. The journey for me will take no more than a week and a half; I won't be gone long."

Roderich hissed, inexplicably incensed. "You don't seem to get it. I don't want you going. Every pokémon in this family, no matter how egocentric and aggravating they may be, are under my care. Kaos Island is not a place for fools to traverse through. I know what's on the island. It is sacred, and no one has ever seen the altar and lived to describe it. I doubt you'll be the first."

"Geez, calm down, Rich-Kitty," Gilbert retorted, voice turning angry, "Nice knowing you have faith in your best General. And you're blowing this way out of proportion. If you recall, we did offer them a guide when they came here. If not me to lead them then who?"

"I have gone through the trouble of hiring a guide for them earlier. A respectable guide who can get them through the mountains safely. As if I'd have someone from this house do it, least of all someone who doesn't know the pathway."

"We would've found the path no problem!" the silver canine snapped. "Look, I may not be the best guide in the world, but I'm not incompetent. I'm good—no, great!—at everything I set my mind to. I didn't get my rank because I sat on my tail all day. I've led others. I'm the Awesome Gilbert, and I'd sooner be crushed by Palkia himself than let anything happen to these fellows under my watch. So I'm leading them to the island whether you like it or not, _Alpha_."

Japan stared between them in complete silence while Italy gulped quietly. This heated argument might not end well for anyone at this rate, but they were uncertain if they should intervene. Japan tried to speak up. "E-excuse me, Mr. Rod—" He immediately hushed up when the Persian sent a glare his way.

"I'll take it you both were going to go along with all of this?" he asked.

"Yeah, they were," Gilbert instantly spoke for them, "But they aren't to blame for anything. I was the one who told them I'd come. And they were under the assumption we'd discussed this already. I fess up; I should have said something sooner. But I made a promise that I'd help them. And I have no intentions of breaking my promise to them."

"Just as I have no intention of breaking my promise to the previous head," the Persian uttered darkly. "Or have you forgotten about it, Gilbert?" The Mightyena bared his fangs into a vicious snarl.

"Don't you _dare_ bring 'Snow Fritz into this."

Japan knew he had to intervene now. Without a hint of hesitation, he smoothly spoke, "Forgive me for interrupting, but is there not a more peaceful way to resolve this?" Both steaming arguers stepped back. Gilbert snorted.

"He's right," he smirked coldly, "There is. Roderich, I challenge you to a battle. You and me, one-on-one. If I win, I get to leave with West, Italy, and Japan. If you win, I stay here without complaint. Agree?"

"No," was the simple response. "I do not accept your challenge on the grounds that, on the prospect of you winning, you will not be present to perform your active duties. Why would I want to risk such a thing?"

"You're just saying that 'cause you know I'll win!"

"Then may I ask to challenge you?" Japan calmly interjected. "Gilbert has volunteered to be our guide. We are leaving two mornings from now without delay, and the guide you hired may not be here in time. If that is the case, it would therefore be in our best interest for Gilbert to take us." He politely bowed to the family head.

A sigh. "Very well. The rules of this household mandate I cannot decline the challenge of a well-meaning guest. A one-on-one battle it is. Do you have a place and time?"

"The underground training arena in two hours," Japan answered. Roderich nodded. As he turned the corner down the hall, Gilbert approached the two.

"Yes! Thank you, Japan! And don't worry; you've got this. Rod may be the head, but he's not the best fighter. When we were younger, I'd win all our battles."

"But that was you," the Absol pointed out, "I haven't been fighting for nearly as long as him."

"He fights?" Gilbert rhetorically joked.

"He had to evolve somehow, right?"

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Italy asked nervously. Japan paused, thoughtful.

"I hope so."

* * *

Two hours later, a few observers started to gather towards the side of the mansion. "What's going on?" Germany, spotting Italy heading to the arena with Gilbert, asked. "I overheard some rumor going around mentioning Japan. Is he alright?" Italy turned and looked up at him.

"Japan's going to fight against Roderich."

"What!? Why?"

"Apparently he doesn't approve of me taking you to Kaos Island," grumbled the Mightyena, "Japan challenged Roderich to let me go with you, and Roddy accepted." Germany would have gladly asked to take Japan's place had he not just finished several hours of training; he was too tired to face Roderich like this.

"Please let Roderich be as useless as Austria," he silently prayed as they went underground. A few sentries on standby were already waiting near the bottom along with Elizaveta. She glanced nervously at them when they took their seats beside her.

"I hope Roderich and Japan don't end up too hurt by this." She looked worriedly at the two preparing for battle. Japan was swinging his horn in small arcs, stretching calmly. Roderich, on the other hand, was talking to the same Leavanny from before who came with him. He pointed to several sheets of music paper.

"Does he even care?" Germany asked incredulously. One of the maids bowed and took the sheets. Another stayed behind and, after receiving Roderich's glasses to hold on to, took a seat near the other spectators. The Rampardos from earlier gave the signal for both battlers to enter the battlefield.

"The battle will be between Alpha Roderich and Challenger Japan," the dino's voice echoed around the chamber. "Traditional rules stand. Battlers take your positions." As he watched Japan and Roderich step forward, Germany couldn't help a feeling of unease pool in his stomach. This would be Japan's first true battle, and the first time any of them could evaluate how effective their training with Gilbert had been. "Ready? Battle commence!"

Japan held nothing back as he immediately lunged at Roderich with incredible swiftness. Roderich's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Japan's speed, giving the latter amble time to slash at him with his horn. The Persian backed away at the last moment, but the evasion wasn't made quickly enough; he couldn't avoid getting nicked in the left shoulder. The cut, though not deep, stung; and Roderich inhaled sharply.

"Alright! He got him!" Gilbert cheered. Roderich was dealt the first blow. Now Germany looked a little more relieved. Perhaps Japan could beat Roderich.

It was Roderich's turn to attack, and he ran at Japan with claws fully exposed. The family head reared onto his hind legs, swiping at the Absol with remarkable alacrity. But Japan's trained eyes could see the Fury Swipes coming, and dodged each with absolute grace. After a potentially powerful swipe, he ducked beneath the feline and twisted on his front paws, bring his glowing tail around. The Iron Tail connected with Roderich's chest, and the Persian was sent flying back several feet, landing with a thud. From the sidelines, there were several whoops and cheers ringing out.

Seizing his chance to end things prematurely, the Absol raced toward the fallen battler, ready to finish the Persian off with a powerful Slash. Roderich was struggling to his paws by the time the Absol was almost upon him. This was it! Japan brought his horn down in an arc. The blade whistled as it sliced through the ai—

Roderich's Iron Tail slammed Japan in the side of his skull. With speed Japan hadn't thought possible, Roderich had spun like a whirlwind before the Absol could complete his assault. Japan went sprawling to the other side of the battlefield. When he tried to sit up, the ringing in his ears grew painfully loud.

"Japan!" Germany and Italy cried. No one saw Roderich's attack coming—least of all their friend—and they panicked he might have gotten seriously hurt. The Houndoom rose to intervene, but Gilbert held his paw for him to stay down.

"Don't," he ordered. "Japan has to be the one to finish Rod off. If you interrupt the battle, he could get disqualified."

"But what about Japan?" As if to answer the German's question, Japan slowly rose to his feet, shaking off some of the dirt sullying his fur.

"That…was clever," he grunted. The surprise move did a number on him; he never thought taking damage would drain so much energy from the body. Between unleashing attacks and taking hits, it was a wonder how pokémon battles could last more than a few minutes.

Roderich's lips curved into a smirk. "You're not half bad yourself. It's a shame neither of us are really fit to be fighting. Our performance could be a far greater spectacle to our audience then." Japan grunted in agreement before running at his opponent full speed. Roderich dodged the Quick Attack without batting a lash, sidestepping out of the way before Japan could hit. Baffled but not deterred, Japan circled around and initiated another Quick Attack, but the Persian seemingly vanished into thin air before the Absol made contact. Japan looked around frantically for his opponent. The latter wasn't anywhere to be seen. His fur stood on end, and he gazed up just in time to see Roderich above him, claws honing in on his vulnerable backside. Japan used Quick Attack once more to dodge. Roderich's claws instead shattered the rocks Japan stood over no more than half a second ago.

"Roderich's not as weak as I thought he was," whimpered Italy. Elizaveta sighed solemnly.

"Most pokémon end up thinking that after battling him," she uttered, "I've seen it before. He's a fighter who can pick up the battle rhythm of his opponent. Give him enough time and he can figure out your battle style and will read your movements like he reads music from a sheet." That didn't make the Italian feel any better.

"What if he ends up beating Japan?"

"Japan's not going to lose," growled the Mightyena, though he sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself than Italy. Germany nodded in agreement.

"Japan can do this. I know he can." And he believed it.

The pace of the battle increased tenfold. Both battlers darted at speeds almost too quick to catch. Roderich seemed to teleport all over the place– first in front of Japan, then to his side, then above, then behind. Japan evaded blows literally milliseconds before getting struck. But at this rate, he had no way to counterattack.

"Run Japan!" Italy yelled from behind. Japan eagerly took his friend's suggestion. With an added burst of speed, Japan soared far out of Roderich's reach, breaking the endless cycle. Roderich did not pursue. Instead, both battlers circled each other, gaining a small reprieve from their latest execution of attacks. Germany was slightly taken aback. He could have sworn he saw something flash across Roderich's fur. But more than likely it was just a trick of the light.

Roderich made the first move this turn. He came at Japan head lowered, most likely a Headbutt. Japan jumped into the air and swung his tail, which was now aglow. Roderich checked it with an Iron Tail of his own. The Absol, however, had been anticipating this. It would've taken several seconds of not being attacked to perform—something that proved very difficult to get in the fight—but the time it took for Roderich to block his Iron Tail was all he needed. Japan unleashed a perfect Flamethrower.

Everyone watching gaped in amazement. No one thought Japan could pull off a special attack. The flames bit into Roderich's face, and he instinctively backed away. The smell of singed fur wafted in the air as the feline shook the pain and burnt hair away. Japan landed and regained his footing. He refocused his mind and breathed out another powerful Flamethrower.

But Roderich wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Hunching his shoulders, he faced Japan's attack head on, and the red orb on his forehead flashed. A beam of red-white energy shot forth from it, colliding with the oncoming fire. The attacks exploded upon impact. A shockwave reverberated through the arena, and the formulating smoke blinded everyone within the chamber.

Roderich was shielding his stinging eyes from the debris when the smoke suddenly lunged for him. The Persian watched as Japan broke free from the cover of the smog. He flew through the air, his horn glowing a sinister navy-black, and pretty soon Roderich was struck full-force by the Night Slash. Japan landed, glancing back to see his opponent buckle onto his back knees. Roderich was having some difficulty getting back up.

"Finish him!" howled Gilbert along with some spectators encouraging the same. So Japan charged, watchful to stay outside the tail's ranch. That's when Germany noticed that _something_ on Roderich's fur again. And there were more of them now, crackling and streaking across the coat too fast for Germany to accurately identify. Until it was too late.

"Watch out!" The warning was utterly useless. Before his opponent could so much as lift a paw to move, the Persian let loose an unexpectedly fierce Thunderbolt, squarely striking Japan.

"AAARRGH!" This was nothing like Elizaveta's Static. The flaming electricity shooting through Japan's nervous system was enough to paralyze him in place, leaving him unable to escape the bolt or counterattack. This time Germany did leap to his feet, and both Gilbert and Elizaveta had to grab his tail and back paw to stop him from running onto the field.

"JAPAN!"

When Roderich finally let up on the attack, the Japanese canine stumbled forward, his face shadowed by the messy white hair. His fur was smoking, the ends badly singed. He was dangerously close to falling over at any moment. "J…Japan?" Germany got no response.

For a moment, the Rampardos considered the challenger knocked out whilst standing, and was about to declare Roderich the winner when something caused him to do a double-take. Japan's fur was slowly standing on end. He didn't move, though. Nobody did. All they could hear was his deep and haggard breathing.

"Time to end this," snorted the Persian. He opened his mouth and exhaled a stream of star-shaped energy. The glittering stars moved swiftly towards an unresponsive Japan. Unable to bear looking, Italy turned away before the attack hit. Germany was almost free from his captors' grips, but he knew he would never make it to his friend's side in time. He watched in horror as the pulses neared.

Japan's eyes snapped open. Germany could see brown eyes gleaming with unmasked ferocity. The scythe-like horn hummed with a low, dull ring as the air around it began to shimmer. Then it shone with a bright whitish-purple aura. "What?" What sort of move was this?

"What in the world…?" Even Gilbert didn't know what was going on.

The stars closed in. With composure almost unbefitting of the situation, Japan swung his blade sideways. The aura released a wave of energy that cut right through the stars, dissolving them instantly. Roderich froze in shock as the purple wave not only neutralized his Swift attack but continued careening towards him. The force of impact sent him sailing through the air and toward the outer boundaries of the field. Japan didn't wait for Roderich to recover– he charged at him, his paws moving so fast they barely made contact with the dirt. This was more than just an attack—he wanted payback. The onlookers could practically feel the anger rolling off of him. Roderich tensed, and a green dome materialized before him. Japan slammed into the force field head on and, amazingly, used his momentum to roll _up_ the dome. He somersaulted over Roderich's protective shield and, twisting in the air, powered up and launched another streak of purple energy. It struck the Persian's exposed back, knocking him away.

All eyes were on the feline as he stumbled to stay on his paws. Sluggishly he turned around to confront the Absol, and all could see the surprise and heatedness in his gaze. The two squared off once more. Neither was willing to make the first move this time as they calculated the other, wondering if he would be fast enough to dodge the next blow. Did he have any other tricks up his sleeves? What was the likelihood he'd get close enough to—

Everybody jumped when the door at the top of the arena staircase burst open. A sentry ran in. "Roderich, we have some visitors."

The tension snapped. Roderich blinked in bewilderment while Japan started, as if waking from a trance. The Persian was able to compose himself much faster, though, and snorted softly. The maid who was with him earlier sprang up and rushed forward. With quick precision, she started combing and clipping off the burnt edges of his fur until his appearance was again presentable. She handed him back his glasses and cleaned up the small trail of blood from his cut. "Very well. I'll see them in."

Gilbert was on his feet. "Oh no! You keep battling! I'll greet whoever it is." The sentry, however, shook his head.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, but they're guests for the Founders' Celebration, two of whom are serving as representatives for their lords." Gilbert looked in disbelief toward the head. Roderich sniffed as he stepped off the battlefield and headed for the stairs.

"Don't give me that look. It's not my fault someone decided to come early. Now get out of my way so I can welcome our guests." He pushed past the General. Growling in frustration, Gilbert whirled on the watchman.

"Who is it?" he snarled.

"Y-young master Lovino and his caretakers Antonio and Matilda, the latter two of course serving as the representatives—"

"DANG IT, TONI!" Gilbert shouted so loudly that several onlookers jumped in fright. He ran up the stairs, trailing after the exiting Roderich. The audience began to disperse. Germany, Italy, and most of all Japan were left wondering what in the world was going on. Elizaveta stepped onto the field to lead Japan away.

"Come on. I'll get you patched up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I finished this chapter long before starting Chapter 15. In fact, the fight between Roderich and Japan had been anticipated since before I began writing this story, and it gave me quite some trouble. The original outline had Roderich beating Japan fairly, surprising everyone. Then I toyed around with Japan winning all by himself. Then I wanted Japan to win the match with the help of Italy accidentally using Helping Hand to give him a boost, but Roderich would be declared the winner because of interference. Then I went back to the original idea. Finally I settled on this idea because: 1. I really just wanted to show that both Japan and Roderich are more than capable battlers, and 2. I really, really wanted to bring Lovino and Antonio back into the story one last time (even if they don't do much).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

It was the morning of the Founders' Celebration, but the party seated in the small dining area wasn't the slightest bit in a festive mood.

Germany, Italy, and Japan sat around the large table in a glum as Elizaveta, also quiet, made breakfast in the tiny kitchen nearby. Antonio glanced uncertainly between the trio members. Lovino, seemingly oblivious to the gloomy atmosphere, was munching away on a small Tamato berry. Gilbert was steaming with anger, having disappeared into the kitchen alongside Elizaveta. Nobody spoke for the longest time.

Finally, Germany broke the silence. "…I'll take it Roderich isn't going to change his mind about letting you come with us?"

"No!" snapped the Mightyena from the kitchen. His anger hadn't lessened much at all since yesterday afternoon. "Lame pussy doesn't want to have another battle with Japan; says he's too busy to fight again. Oh, and he's not going to change the outcome." Because of both his obligations to welcome Antonio, Matilda, and Lovino into the house and his status as family head, Roderich had been declared the winner by default. Gilbert had spent all the rest of the day seeking out the head and demanding he face Japan to the end, but the Persian had already spent too much time neglecting his job.

"I'm really sorry," Antonio apologized for perhaps the hundredth time already, "It's all my fault you lost, Japan. If I hadn't come, you probably would have won."

Japan shook his head. "It's no one's fault, Antonio. As you said before, you just wanted to surprise Gilbert with your early arrival. You hoped to spend a little time together before the festival and catch up on things. There was no way you could have known you were interrupting a battle at the time. We don't blame you."

"He's right, Toni," said Gilbert, "I'm not upset with you. Any other time, I'd be thrilled by you coming to visit sooner."

"And it _has_ been ages since we all last saw each other," Elizaveta spoke out, "How is everyone doing back at the estate?"

"Bien," answered the Tauros, "We're all doing fine. Lovi's parents will be returning next week. We're all looking forward to that."

"Hrmph!" snorted the young Eevee as he continued eating.

"Well most of us."

"That's great news!" Those in the dining room could hear the smile in her voice.

"So Japan, what was that move you used during the battle?" Germany decided to change the subject of the conversation. Japan was pensive.

"I'm not entirely sure. I wasn't thinking at all when I used it. If I had to guess, it was probably Psycho Cut."

"Psycho Cut?" Gilbert sounded impressed. "Really? Hm, rare as it is, I guess it must have been that. I knew for certain it couldn't have been Razor Wind; the attack's dynamics were all wrong."

"I thought it was a type of Secret Power," the Raichu joined in.

"No way. Secret Power doesn't give off a charge, at least not underground. This one clearly had a charge."

"Maybe Hidden Power?" suggested Antonio, "Though I'm not sure; I wasn't there to see."

"Not Hidden Power. No orbs," Elizaveta called from the kitchen. Germany was groaning on the inside. He once again had no idea what any of them were talking about. Japan seemed to sense that and chuckled.

"Psycho Cut is a rare and powerful move," he explained simply, "Very few pokémon can learn it." Why didn't the others just say that? Italy beamed.

"Then that means you're pretty strong, right? As strong as Germany and Gilbert now?" But the Absol shook his head.

"Me knowing a powerful move does not equate to me being a powerful pokémon. I still need to do a lot of training before I can even hope to consider myself ready to take on a legendary pokémon." Italy's ears drooped.

"I'm more curious why Roderich won't challenge Japan again," Antonio commented, bringing the topic back to that, "He's not one to let things go unfinished, you know. And why won't he just let Gilbert go with them?"

Gilbert barked. "Because he has abandonment issues!" There was the sound of metal clattering, followed by a triumphant, "HA! Missed!" Then a _zap!_ and a yelp. A few minutes later, Elizaveta walked out of the kitchen carrying several plates. Gilbert was right behind her, him growling and his fur giving off a faint burnt odor.

"Roderich does _not_ have abandonment issues," the Raichu huffed as she passed out the plates. Gilbert took a seat as she returned to the kitchen to bring out a tray full of sausages.

"Really now? What would you call it then?"

"He's just worried about you, and you know that. I daresay he is taking 'Snow Fritz's words to heart." Gilbert visibly flinched at the mention of that name, and Japan took notice. He also could have sworn he heard Germany mutter something under his breath along the lines of "…name sounds a lot like…", but he ignored him. Instead, he turned to the Mightyena.

"Roderich mentioned a 'Snow Fritz earlier and his promise to him. Who is he exactly?" The silver canine sighed heavily, catching the wary looks from his friends.

"He was the previous head of our house," Elizaveta answered in his stead. "He was the kindest and most respected Alpha this house had ever seen, save the Founders themselves." She chuckled. "You probably figured this but he was like our mentor…"

* * *

_The two children clashed Iron Tails. The young Poochyena smirked as his obnoxious frienemy leaped back from the attack. The haughty Meowth resumed his battle stance. "Come on, Rod, what kind of Iron Tail was that? So weak! Betcha' Liz was the one who showed you how to do it."_

" _Yes, she was. And last I checked, she knocked you silly with it."_

" _Only 'cause I let—wait, I don't remember her beating me."_

" _Because she knocked you silly." Gilbert growled, immediately tackling his unprepared opponent to the ground. Roderich, getting back onto his paws, angrily went in pursuit of the pup. Gilbert quickly turned the battle into a game of chase, taunting the young cat the whole time._

" _Weak_ and _slow. Geez, at this rate, you'll never join the house's defense force. Then what're you going to tell your father? The son of the General can't even enter the ranks?"_

" _Gilbert!" The Poochyena halted instantly, causing the Meowth to crash into him. Both children glanced back to see their head, 'Snow Fritz, walking up from behind. A Pikachu dashed ahead of the Abomasnow. If it weren't for the fact they knew it was Elizaveta, they would have guessed some strange male Pikachu joined them._

" _You started training without me_ again _, Gil! What, you're beating up Roderich because you're scared I'll knock you out with my Iron Tail some more?"_

" _What did you say!?"_

" _He was hardly beating me up!" Both boys responded indignantly at the same time._

" _And why does everyone keep saying you knocked me out? You didn't knock me out! I let you win!"_

" _Children, please," the old pokémon reprimanded. They immediately hushed up. "Gilbert? Was there any reason behind you saying Roderich'd never join the defense force?"_

" _I was only joking," the pup mumbled, ears folding down. 'Snow Fritz snorted._

" _Never joke of such things; I taught you dreams are never something to laugh at. The three of you made a promise to join the ranks together, am I not mistaken?" The young ones nodded enthusiastically. "Then keep at it. Make us proud and become the best soldiers our family has yet to see." The children smiled with pride as their family head slowly lowered himself to the ground. It was time to begin the day's lesson. "Now," he said, pulling out a long blade of grass from the ground, "What are the three aspects that make the perfect General?"_

" _Power, knowledge, and grace," they recited automatically. The Abomasnow nodded, clipping ever so gently along the blade's edge with his claws until it was perfectly smooth._

" _Precisely. A General must be able to incorporate the three if he wishes to return home from battle by evening. Anyone can fight, but it takes a special pokémon to carry all three aspects into war. They are usually reserved for the artistically inclined. But isn't a General an artist himself? A General, you see, is no different than a musician." Roderich perked up and Gilbert rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. "Power," Fritz continued as he trimmed. "For one, to be able to stand his ground and knock out his opponents. For the other, to overcome the resistance of his instrument and have it bend to his will." He snipped off the rugged end._

" _Knowledge. For one, to be able to read the battlefield and predict the enemy's next move without sacrificing the lives of his soldiers. For the other, to understand the workings of his instruments to control it the way he wants." He inspected the grass with a keen eye._

" _And grace. For one, to inspire beauty and delicacy in his movements and not fall prey to the monotony of battle. For the other, to manipulate the strings and air so precisely as to create the harmonious ring the ears yearn for." He put the grass to his lips and blew. The enchanting whistle that sounded was almost enough to lull the children into a blissful slumber. But their family head was a skilled one: though softly and clearly he played, he never reached the note that sent his listeners over the edge to sleep. A minute later he winded down his tune. The young ones snapped themselves awake and shook their heads to rid themselves of the drowsiness. The head didn't look at all offended by their actions; on the contrary, he looked pleased. "A battle, children, was just conducted." 'Snow Fritz pointed to the training ground Roderich and Gilbert had just been on. "Now we will commence with another. Show me what you have learned yesterday…"_

* * *

"…At the end of our twelfth summer," Gilbert continued darkly, keeping his eyes down, staring at his plate, "Our house engaged in the most devastating battle in its history. A rivaling family attacked us, determined to gain our lands. 'Snow Fritz and Roderich's father commandeered the soldiers, and I won't deny without those two the battle would have been lost…" He trailed off.

"Though you did lose something," murmured Antonio. Apparently he knew this tale as well. Even Lovino looked comparatively subdued as the adults reminisced. The nations needn't any more signs to correctly guess what had happened next.

"Your parents didn't make it," Germany said evenly; Italy's ears drooped again at his words.

Gilbert nodded. "Too many from the generation before us died in the onslaught, and most in our generation were effectively orphans. So 'Snow Fritz took us in—me, Liz, Roddy, Lars, Bella—all the kids."

"But even though your family won, it was severely crippled, si?" Lovino grumbled. "So you had to bring in more outsiders to replace the lost members. But everyone wanted to be part of the stupid Schwaradler family at the time. You were forced to split the new members into smaller supporting families." Antonio rubbed the kit's head, laughing.

"It's good to see you have been keeping up with our family's history." Germany perked up, realizing the implication that the Tauros and young Eevee's family—and presumably any others nearby—were like colonies to the Schwaradler household. That would explain why they were invited to the main house to participate in the Founders' Celebration. But that still left the main issue unanswered.

"But what does all this have to do with the promise Roderich made?"

"'Snow Fritz got very sick from an infected wound not long after," was Gilbert's curt reply. "The family's healer said he wouldn't have much time left; maybe a month or two. Anyway, Edelstein, Roderich's father, was the previous General; and Roderich inherited that position upon his death, making him the new second-in-command of the household. And of course, once the head dies, the General has to take the new position as Alpha."

The nations started. "But surely Roderich was still just a child during this time," Japan said, aghast.

"He was," sniffed the Raichu, "He was still so young when he had to take on all those responsibilities meant for an adult. We had to abandon our shared dream to join the defense force together. He was trained to command instead. And when news spread of our head's approaching end, he was soon trained to lead the house." She sighed heavily. "The day before he died, when all us adopted were gathered by his bed, 'Snow Fritz made Roderich vow to him that, once he became Alpha, he'd protect us and guide us so that none of us were needlessly killed ever again. The old 'mon thought the battle could have been entirely prevented had he paid proper attention to our rivals' growing antagonism toward us. He felt it was his fault our parents were killed."

"But then…wait! That means Roderich's just trying to protect Gilbert," Italy came to the sudden conclusion. Germany frowned.

"So that's it. He cannot with good conscience let Gilbert go with us to Kaos Island. He knows there will be danger there, and he swore to protect what was left of the family."

A snort of irritation resounded. "As if I need his protection!" snapped the canine. "Keeping me here won't keep me safe. If anything, it'll make me go insane!" He brusquely left the table, pushing past Elizaveta as he exited the room. "Screw this. I'm off to help with the preparations." The pokémon around the breakfast table silently stared after him as he walked away.

* * *

Germany pressed against the large plank of wood with the other stage builders. "Right there! Stop! Now, second team, hammer in the loose nails." With the other team taking control of the construction, the German sank to his haunches, panting. Building this orchestral stage was no easy task– not because the wood was very heavy, but rather because it was so easy to break. He was using more energy to restrain himself. So many workers had to apply an even amount of pressure at the same time to make sure the flimsy wood didn't bend or splinter. And that was getting one plank up. Germany, Gilbert, Antonio, and the other workers have been working on the stage since roughly noon, about five hours ago. And about three hours ago, Gilbert and Antonio had run off somewhere. Germany had growled his frustration when he discovered this, but a part of him, admittedly, was relieved the Mightyena was gone.

A maid came around carrying a tray of water. Germany accepted the offered cup.

From inside the mansion, Italy peeked out the kitchen window. He could barely see the top of the stage being constructed in the field out back. He wondered if they were about finished. "Mmm! That smells delicious!" Bella and Matilda came over to see what the Italian was cooking. Both were grateful when Italy volunteered to help with the cooking on the condition he make some dishes from his home too. The older Eevee turned back around.

"Ve~! Grazie! We had to substitute the garlic with some of that funny-looking blue berry for the sauce, but I guarantee this'll be the best pasta you ever tasted!"

"It'll be the only pasta we ever tasted," giggled Bella, and the cow chuckled a moo. She looked over to her charge.

"So you're wanting to learn how to make this strange dish, young Master?"

Lovino barked indignantly. "Only because I've grown tired of the crap our cooks make at home. They only know how to make a few foods, hmph!" Italy sidled up to him and opened the lid. The pasta was cooking well.

"Great job, Lovino! You'll become a great pasta chef in no time." The kit only grumbled a response. "Come on, I'll show you how to make risotto. Oh, and the tiramisu should be done, Bella." The Meganium nodded, and she instructed the assisting Vanillite to cease chilling the treats. After carefully placing them on a tray, she carried them out the kitchen and down the various halls toward the ballroom. As she put the dish on the food table, she called to a Chimecho maid helping set up the decorations. The maid greeted her in turn and, after getting a nod of approval from Elizaveta, went over to talk to her friend. Japan watched the exchange from the foot of the ladder Elizaveta was on.

"This is a pretty busy time, isn't it?" The Raichu let out a hum.

"It is. This is probably the only time the house gets so divided. Maids, workers, and soldiers all have their own tasks to perform. Family members can expect to see very little of their friends over the week."

"You, Roderich, and Gilbert manage well," Japan chuckled lightly. Then, in a more curious tone, asked, "Pardon me for asking but why did you become a maid? Wasn't your dream to join the defense force with Roderich and Gilbert?"

Ears drooped slightly as she sighed. "Once we found out Roderich was to be the new Alpha, I knew he would be too busy to ever see us in the field. And I feared for his well-being. Roderich's the kind of pokémon who, once his heart is set on a goal, will do everything in his power to make it the best it could possibly be, even at the cost of his own needs. He'd make preserving this family his top priority. So I made the choice to become a maid so I could keep an eye over him, make sure he doesn't push himself too hard." She clapped her paws. "But enough of that. We have a celebration to prepare for." She looked at the paper baubles Japan was handing her. "Pretty as they are, I'm still not sure why you asked me to make these. What are they again?"

"Paper lanterns," he answered as she slid the bauble off his horn, "They're used in festivals and celebrations back home. They are a popular decoration piece."

"I can see why," the Raichu marveled at the simplistic beauty of the décor.

As she hung them, the main doors clicked open. Japan looked back to see Gilbert and Antonio creep in, the former stealing a poffin from the food table and the latter striking up a conversation with Bella. The Mightyena's eyes soon landed on Japan. "There you are. I was wondering where you went after breakfast. Why didn't you help with the building?" Japan smiled, a tad embarrassed.

"Back problems, I'm afraid. I am not as young as I look. Though aren't _you_ supposed to be helping with the construction?"

"I authorized the awesome me and Toni a small break," he answered simply. "I offered it to West too, but he didn't want to come. Seriously, he does more work than half my force—though don't take us lightly. By the way, have you stopped by the kitchen? Your friend is making something that smells really good; something called pasta." The Absol shook his head, but knowing Italy, it was bound to be quite delicious.

A voice from outside roared " _Gilbert!_ " and the Mightyena and Tauros flinched. "Well, we'll be seeing you lot around. And if Roddy asks, we were never here. Let's go, Toni!" And the two hurried out of the ballroom, exiting out the rear doors seconds before Roderich barged in.

"Has that fool and his friend been in here?" he questioned. Bella and her friend giggled but shook their heads. Elizaveta, her back now to the Persian, continued putting on the lanterns, all the while holding back her laughter. Japan stayed quiet, his face completely blank. "Hmph!" Roderich sniffed, "Whatever. If you see him, tell him to get back to work. That lazy mongrel has been goofing off with Antonio since I left to check on the other workers." He stalked out the back doors with a huff.

Smoothly, Elizaveta gave the Absol a wink. Clearly she was having too much fun messing with the head. He caught her whispering under her breath "…three…two…one…", and Roderich reappeared in the back doorway.

"So I see you weren't hiding him in here." Elizaveta feigned offense.

"And why would we? You know better than all of us that he'd just make a mess in here. But," she pointed to the main doors, "how about checking out the kitchens. They _might_ be there." Japan found it strange for her to suggest such a place, and the emphasis of her word made it sound like she just sold the General and his companion out. She knew Gilbert and Antonio just came from the kitchens; they wouldn't be there. Then he realized: Elizaveta was purposefully sending Roderich on a wild goose chase. This was probably her own personal get-back at the Persian, making him seek out the Mightyena. The Persian nodded and headed off in said direction.

"That was mean," Japan couldn't help but grin slyly. The Riachu flicked her tail casually.

"So was he. But we still love him." Japan had no doubt she was being sincere. With everything else being handled here, perhaps he would stop by the kitchen as Elizaveta had suggested. Maybe he would ask Roderich if he could make a dish from his homeland for the festival as well.

* * *

Japan and Italy were stationed by the front doors. Their final task for the day: greet the guests. Roderich informed them that it was very important for visitors to meet and greet one another, a custom that represented the acceptance of strangers in the hopes of forming new connections and enlarging the family. Germany and Gilbert would be with them as soon as Roderich finished chastising the latter for not performing his job; Germany was obviously dragged along against his will.

"I wonder who else we'll see," Italy mused as he curled up on the cushioned stool. Japan, seated on a pillow, shrugged.

"Who knows. I wasn't involved in this part of the programming, but I did hear the newest pokémon will come, those of the fifth generation."

"Huh? There are generations?"

"Yes, though the terminology in this sense refers to all the pokémon released in a year or season. You're part of the first generation of pokémon– you're one of the first 151 pokémon introduced. Germany is part of the second, and I of the third generation. You remember Lillipup, yes? He was part of generation V."

"Really? That's amazing! So we met one of the newest pokémon early on?" Japan nodded. There was chatter coming from down the hall: a butler was leading a group of pokémon toward the ballroom. As they passed by the two, greetings were shared and heads were bowed in welcome. Italy never imagined there could be so many different kinds of pokémon. Some were as large as Lars and Bella while others were just as if not smaller than he was. A few looked scary, but all were very pleasant and nice to talk to.

The visiting members from the outside households passed into the ballroom, and as they did, Italy tried his best to remember all the pretty pokémon. "Elin the Clefable, Mariana the Azumarill, Sabine the Roserade, Tanja the—"

Japan was about to ask why the Italian only bothered to know the females when Elizaveta pushed through the incoming group. "Japan, could I please borrow you for a minute? Some youngsters wanted one of your baubles, and I'm afraid I forgot how to make it for them. Can you please show me again?"

"I'd be happy to. You don't mind, Italy?"

"Not at all!" The Raichu thanked him, and the two of them searched for more paper. Italy didn't mind having to greet the guests by himself; in fact, it was entertaining. Many guests seemed just as interested in knowing about him as he did of them. He wondered why.

"Si! My house is very far away; you wouldn't know of it. That's why I can speak Italian." The last visitor, an intrigued Unfezant, smiled and walked off to catch up with his family. With the last of them leaving, Italy prepared to leap back on his stool when—

"Are you really a fully-grown Eevee?" Something tackled him into a hug before he could jump. Italy turned his head, utterly confused. Holding him in an embrace was a very, _very_ cute vixen of sorts. She looked a lot like Italy, albeit much larger. And differently colored. And with elegant ribbons flowing gracefully around her thin frame. So pretty!

"Um…si?" What constituted a full-grown Eevee again? Oh well, Lovino made an indirect comment that Italy was one anyways. The strange vixen beamed.

"Oh, you are so _adorable_! If I'd known I'd be this cute when I grew up, I would have stayed an Eevee." She paused. "Dear me, not again. Sorry, I just really like cute things. I can't help but want to touch them" She released Italy from her hold. The Italian only laughed though, really charmed that a girl was so into him.

"Ahaha~! Such a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be embarrassed. Call me Italy– no title, please. I'm new here."

The lady bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Italy," her child-like voice practically sang, "And this is also my first time at the main household; I just came of age to help represent my family."

"Really? That's wonderful! So what generation are you?" He hadn't yet figured the theme among pokémon of the same generation, but without a doubt this creature shared very little with any pokémon he'd met before. She cocked her head.

"Generation? Um…I guess I'm part of the thirty-second? I'm not really sure," she giggled. Italy got the impression that maybe only humans used the term, not the pokémon themselves. "But I think it hardly matters in the long-run which generation we came from since we all share our roots with the Schwaradler house." He chuckled politely.

"So do you really find me that handsome?" he chirped.

"Ahaha! Maybe not 'handsome', but definitely a sweetie. Very pretty is what you are." The lady winked. "Of course you would be though; you adult Eevee are so rare to find. Common pokémon like us would have greater luck being mates with a Legendary." The Italian grinned.

"By the way, I never got your name, Miss."

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me. My name is—"

"OI!" The two of them jumped and turned their attention to the large, rather angry-looking panda bear who was shouting down the hall. "Get over here! You know better than to run off like that!"

"Coming!" The lady bowed to Italy apologetically. "My family head is calling. I'll see you later, Italy."

"Ciao!" Italy waved to her goodbye. He watched as she and her family entered the ballroom. Several minutes later, Japan returned.

"I hope I wasn't gone too long. You weren't bored, were you?"

"Nope! I met a really cute and pretty lady. She said she used to be an Eevee before she evolved. You just missed her." Japan's brow rose in mild interest.

"So what is she now? An Espeon? Glaceon?"

Italy sighed. "I didn't catch her name. She's a pink lady pokémon. Blue eyes, ribbons and bows, and looks kinda like a fairy." The Absol frowned. He could think of no pokémon who fit that description, and definitely not an Eeveelution. Maybe Italy was exaggerating or misheard her say she evolved from Eevee.

"Let's go in now. I'm sure whoever was coming would be inside already." He very much wanted to see this mysterious pokémon. The other agreed. The crowded ballroom was filled with pokémon talking of the latest trend or current event occurring at their respective households. The duo spotted Antonio and Matilda conversing with two Butterfree. Lovino wasn't with them; more than likely he was in the garden with the other young pokémon.

Music from the orchestra began to play. Couples of pokémon from different houses came forward to ask for a dance. The rest made room by lining the walls and either began to converse or grabbed hors d'oeuvres. The lights dimmed to set the romantic atmosphere. Japan just noticed Italy gone; he probably wandered off somewhere. Probably to find that mysterious lady. Since he wasn't much interested in dancing, the Absol made his way to the corner of the room. As of yet, he hadn't spotted any weird pokémon.

Eventually, he was approached by Germany and Gilbert, having finally been released by Roderich. The former looked oddly upset over something. "What's the matter, Germany?" he asked.

The German blinked out of his thoughts. "Oh. Nothing, Japan. I was only thinking about our journey tomorrow."

Gilbert scowled though he forced out in an even tone, "Don't think about stuff like that at a time like this. Liven up." He put on a grin. "Let's head to the stage already. This dancing session will last for a while; at least we can hang out with Lars and the others outside." The Tyranitar and some of his soldiers were charged with patrol duty on this special night. Japan and Germany agreed, figuring Italy would find them eventually if he needed them.

* * *

The night air's cool breeze ruffled their fur as they stepped outside. The whole house was alight with candles and lanterns. Red, white, black, and yellow banners hung from the building's rooftop and ridges. The three took the thin footpath through the garden to the back fields where the stage was located. The stage itself was enormous, made of wood sturdy enough to hold the weight of several members. Tiny unlit candles were placed along the edge of the stage, ready to be used like miniature lights. Up stage was a fancy constructed arch with a very light blue curtain draping down it, hiding the ramp behind it. Germany and Japan were still amazed the family was able to construct all of it in the time they had.

Lars was smoking his pipe as he watched the soldiers seated in the circle with him. The group was playing a game involving thin slabs of wood held like cards and with strange symbols on them, a nut vaguely resembling a die, and a pile of stones stacked in the center.

Lars tossed in three stones, and the soldiers snickered like he made a dumb move. Gilbert shook his head. "They never learn," he whispered to his friends. He tapped the nearest soldier, who glanced back and showed him his hand. Gilbert pointed to two of the cards, and the soldier's mouth dropped.

"You can't be serious, sir!? That's too risky."

"Fine, don't play that," Gilbert shrugged as he laid down next to him. He patted the earth next to him, indicating for Japan and Germany to lie by him.

The soldier shook his head and placed two other cards in front of him. Around the circle the other players placed down their cards. Someone rolled the die. Germany had no clue what the symbol meant but apparently it was a disfavorable outcome because there was a collective groan from the soldiers.

"See? You could've declared a retreat if you'd done what I said." The soldier glared at him before taking from behind his thick tail a leather sack, which he handed to Lars. The Lieutenant peered inside then quickly sealed it shut and hid it behind his own spiky tail. Germany had the strangest impression he just witnessed a black-market transaction.

"So why are you here?" Lars finally addressed his commander. "Grew tired of the party?"

A nod from the three. A soldier dealt out more cards for the newcomers, and Gilbert grinned. "Watch. We're going to teach you two how to play Zweilous's Gamble…"

* * *

As the night wore on, more and more guests made their way outside. They took seats in front of the stage, sitting in clumps and spreading the buzz of excitement as they waited for the performance to begin. Germany and Japan stood and stretched their stiffened muscles, having laid down in an awkward position in the dirt for so long. The game they finished playing required memorizing a lifetime's worth of symbols and special circumstances and conditions, so it was no one's surprise they lost every single game where they didn't consult with Gilbert. Lars and the other soldiers had already packed up and returned to their patrol duty.

Italy soon enough found the three. "Hey guys! You've been out here the whole time?"

"Ja," Germany answered, brushing the last of the dust off his coat. He grimaced slightly as Gilbert contented to shaking the filth off of himself, the dust flying everywhere. But, thankfully, he did straighten his fur back neatly and tidily. It was now just as clean and presentable as Germany's. The Houndoom snorted softly to himself and glanced away.

"I got to dance with her!" Italy beamed and walked along with his friends.

"Her?"

"Ah, the pretty lady I told Japan about. Remember?" The Absol nodded his head. "Her name is Sylvia. She had to leave with her family as soon as the dance was over. But I was wondering…" Germany and Japan paused when Italy grabbed a stick and dashed to a tiny patch of dirt. Clumsily holding the stick between his paws, he drew an outline in the dirt. The other two peered closer. "What kind of pokémon is she?"

The German's gaze shifted to Japan, who, after a moment of silence, gave a slow shake of his head. "I…I don't know."

"Hey! Aren't you coming?" Italy quickly erased the image and the trio quickly caught up with a waiting Gilbert. They sought out a very comfortable patch of lush grass near and to the right of the stage. One by one, the spectators began to silence themselves until a near hush fell over the crowd. The play was about to begin.

A deer with flowers budding from his antlers gracefully stepped onstage. "Greetings and welcome all. Tonight we are gathered in the Schwaradler territory, the land of our origin, the region given to us by the great Founders Suicune and Regice." A cheer roared out from the gathered family members. "The night is young, my brothers and sisters, and the celebrations have only begun. Starting the evening performance, I present the Battle of the Sealing, reenacted by the children of the main house, in remembrance of not just our history but the history of all pokémon."

A few pokémon clapped as the deer stepped away and the children marched onstage. The music began to play, and the young dancers commenced their skit. Gilbert narrated the events to the uninformed guests. Through him they learned the legend: there once lived three god-like pokémon—Palkia, represented by a Totodile with a white and purple cape; Dialga, played by a Chikorita adorned in silver bands; and Giratina, acted out by a Skorupi wearing black streamers. Each of the three actors wore a silver or gold crown carrying a tiny jewel in the middle. They gathered and danced in unison in a ring, indicating the peace and unity of the region; only together did the Dragons keep the world together. However, they each soon grew jealous of the other two's powers and viewed their own as insignificant. They feared usurpation of their thrones and thus split.

The music changed, gaining more an upbeat and intense rhythm, with the "Dragons" engaging in a pantomimed battle. They twirled and skidded around each other, occasionally dragging the other dancers into their fight. The real Great Dragons had declared war on each other, ordering their subjects to aid them in their plight. They encouraged betrayal between brethren and covert attacks on enemy forces. Soon the stage was the site for a three-way battle. But as the children fought, a small number froze in mid-attack.

A few pokémon had grown suspicious of the war's outcome. While loyal to their Masters, they feared more the fate of their world. They wondered if this was truly how things were meant to be. These small handfuls of conscious pokémon were called the first Generals, and later to be regarded as the Legendaries. They earned their name from not just their immense power that surpassed normal pokémon's but also their ability to unite others and attack as a unit rather than as individuals.

The "Legendary" actors took a step back from the fighting and watched as their fellow dancers continued. Two or three kept huddling around the Skorupi and defending him from the non-Dragon dancers.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Germany whispered to Gilbert.

"Giratina's servants," muttered the other dog, "Think of them as opposite the Legendaries– traitorous pokémon who were willing to following their Master until the very end." Germany took notice that the Skorupi was the most vicious of the Great Dragons; he mercilessly slashed at any and all who weren't his bodyguards, and those who fell didn't get back up as quickly. "Giratina was the most ruthless of the three. He killed hundreds more than either Palkia or Dialga. I personally think his punishment was too kind."

"What do you mean?" But Gilbert only motioned for him to continue watching.

The fighting escalated, and more and more of the common pokémon started pleading with the Dragons to stop. Just when it seemed the world would fall apart by their sheer incredible might, a great being descended onto the earth.

"His name was Arceus," Gilbert whispered lowly as the Sawsbuck from before, now cloaked in a cloth of white and gold, gracefully stepped onto the stage as the common pokémon exited. "Call him the Alpha, the Protector, whatever you want—he was the one who created the Great Dragons." He hesitated before adding "He was the one who created our universe." Germany's eyes widened at the mention of an even more powerful deity. He looked to Japan; the Absol nodding silently in confirmation of Gilbert's words.

"So he's…a god?" breathed Italy. Another nod.

"The Alpha warned the three to cease their warring and swore to end everything himself should they refuse. But angry as he was, the Alpha always saw them as his true sons. Yet the Dragons only saw him as a threat. Too corrupted by their own power, they ignored all he said. So the Alpha fought back." The actors on stage displayed the most captivating dance yet: as the Sawsbuck stepped about in a prance-like manner, the Chikorita, Totodile, and Skorupi weaved between his legs, circled around his sides, and leaped over his back, all while performing weak or nonvolatile attacks. As his own form of retaliation, the buck would lower and swing his antlers at the children, who nimbly dodged with a pirouette.

Their battle shifted the landscape: what was once forest became desert, what were once tall mountains were reduced to plateaus. The very continent was breaking apart. Soon it was declared a battle to end all the battles would have to be fought. The four watched as the Sawsbuck dueled with the Dragons, but he eventually was overcome by their numbers and strength. The Chikorita grabbed his hind legs, the Totodile his front ones. The Skorupi leapt onto his back, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

A weak water gun was suddenly launched into the air from backstage. The Dragons released their hold on the deer to see who attacked. "The Legendaries had arrived," Gilbert said with a tiny smirk as a few of the young children in the audience cheered. "At the Alpha's darkest hour, they arrived to give him their support. They denounced the Dragons as their Masters and fought alongside their new one." Several of the Legendary actors stepped forward, and there was a great cheer when two in particular—a Shinx in a purple cape and with white streamers and a Meditite wearing a sky-blue crown of crystals—appeared.

"Those two," the Mightyena pointed, "Are Suicune and Regice. The former could summon the North Wind to slow the progress of the Dragons and have rain dampen their attacks. The other could chill the air to frigid levels. They combined their skills to help bring down the Great Dragons with the other Legendaries." Now with the tables turned, the Dragons had little hope of defeating the Alpha, and they quickly fell to the might of the Legendaries.

"Arceus knew such a battle could never occur again. He took the orbs of the defeated Dragons, which were the source of their strength." One by one, the defeated foes handed over their crowns. "From Dialga he took the Time's Adamant; from Palkia, the Pearl of Space; and from Giratina, the Reversal's Spinel. As a show of trust toward the ones who helped him, he asked that they guard the stones." Three Legendaries grabbed the crowns.

"Then Arceus sealed away the bodies of the Dragons. Palkia and Dialga now slumber in their abandoned shrines. Kaos Island is the home to Palkia's shrine." The Sawsbuck stamped his hoof, and the Chikorita and Totodile slowly trudged offstage.

"Where's Dialga's shrine?" Japan asked out of curiosity. Gilbert shrugged.

"No one here knows. You'll have to travel to Diasama to find that out."

"Which we have no intentions of," muttered Germany.

Now only the Skorupi remained, and though he was defeated, he showed no signs of submitting willingly. "Giratina was the most vile of the three," Gilbert uttered, "As a part ghost, he couldn't be easily sealed to a shrine. And of the three, it was he who shouldn't ever be allowed to reign again. So, after he was defeated, the Alpha forced him and several of his still faithful servants to his domain—the Other Side as we call it." A few of the Skorupi's once guards dragged him offstage. "The gateway was sealed shut, so neither he nor the traitors' descendents could return to our world. With his stone on our side, we never have to fear about him again." Germany couldn't help but feel himself sigh at that. One less Dragon to worry about.

The remaining Legendaries stepped forward, and the Sawsbuck thanked each of them for their help. "After the Battle of the Sealing, the Alpha asked the Legendaries to help restore balance to our world. They swore to it and scattered all over to help rebuild the lands." Here he smiled. "That's when our Founders decided that they wanted to rebuild the world together. Side by side."

The crowd cheered again as the Shinx and Meditite performed an overly-dramatic chaste kiss, the Sawsbuck bowing his head toward the two.

"I always love this part."

All four jumped in complete surprise. Elizaveta had somehow sidled up to them without them even hearing her. She wiped a tear from her eye. "True love is beautiful, is it not?"

"Uh…sure?" Germany answered uncertainly. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. I was helping the other maids with something." She chuckled lightly as all the actors save the Founders walked offstage. The two remaining began to discuss something. She continued the narration. "The two lovers coupled each other so perfectly, but they were uncertain of how they could assist with reconstruction. That's when Suicune got the idea to adopt the children displaced by the war. He knew the two of them would be helping more lives than they could possibly imagine. It was, after all, the next generation they would protect. Regice was at first unsure if that would work, but soon grew to like Suicune's proposition and agreed. And in the end it worked out; you see, they could not have children of their own."

At this point the skit was over, and all the actors walked back onstage for their curtain call. The group politely clapped as they all bowed. The children scampered off the stage after the cheers died down. The Sawsbuck stepped forward. "We hope you enjoyed the presentation," he called out. "Next up is a ballet by the Illumbeat Troupe."

The night wore on with more performances and songs, and truthfully, Germany was getting weary of it. Yes, the celebration was pleasant and jubilant, but he was honestly bored with it all. They would be leaving early tomorrow morning; he'd much rather be resting for the long journey. Gilbert seemed excited about each act, but the German couldn't help sensing the Mightyena was forcing up his grin a little too much.

After the fifth act ended, he finally stood. "It's time for us to leave. We need to rest as much as possible for our travel in the morning. Japan. Italy." The two stood immediately. Gilbert leaped to his feet.

"Whoa, wait West, do you really have to go now? Stay just a bit longer why don't you." The Houndoom shook his head.

"Can't. You know we leave early in the morning, guide present or not."

"But bro, Rod's got me on clean-up duty. I won't be able to see you guys off when you leave." The grin was long gone off his face, and he had in place almost a pleading look. "I don't want this to be the last time we see each other."

"I really am sorry Gilbert, but we…" He trailed off when he noticed a large, shiny piano being rolled forward by a stagehand. Seconds later, Roderich appeared, wearing a startling sharp blue tailcoat. The Persian took his seat in front of the grand instrument, and a hush settled so silently it was practically fragile glass.

Roderich started to play. And it was magnificent—there weren't any other words for it. All could hear the soul the Persian put into each note. They could hear the effort he put in to making this piece more than just a musical tribute to the Founders, to the previous heads, even to the Legendaries and the Alpha. They were serenaded by every press of the key and each echo from the strings. Germany subconsciously sat back on his haunches as he listened to the soothing melody.

Italy waved his tail to the rhythm of the song, and Japan had his eyes closed like Roderich as he took in the wondrous music. Germany had to shake himself back to reality. "S-sorry! Japan. Italy. We need to go." But even he had a face of slight disappoint for having to leave.

"But don't you want to hear the rest of—"

"No. Now." Germany stood back up. "Come inside with us if you want, Gilbert; it's not like—"

"We're done, Elizaveta." The group turned to see Bella and Antonio poking their heads out from around the stage's side, completely unnoticed by Roderich. The Raichu sighed in relief before motioning to the guys and running off behind the stage. Confused as to why she wanted them to follow, the others went after her.

Behind the stage stood Bella, Antonio, Lars, and Elizaveta. The lattermost held up the group's satchel.

"Everything is packed," she told the group. "The maids and I made sure to give you everything you might possibly need for your trip. You have a week's worth of food and supplies." Germany stepped forward to take the sack, catching an easily noticeable grimace from Gilbert.

"So this is goodbye, ja?" he asked the Houndoom. But it was the Meganium who answered.

"For some of us." Another nod from her friend and Bella pulled out another bag. The Mightyena flinched in surprise when she put the satchel around him.

"Wh-what? What are you—?"

"What does it look like?" huffed the mouse as she went over and tightened the strap around him.

"But you heard Roderich! I'm forbidden to leave."

She stepped back. "I know. And the four of us agree that his decision was wrong. I thought over what Roderich said yesterday." She guided Gilbert away as Lars spoke with the others. "I understand his reason for keeping you here, and I know you do too, as much as you try to deny it." Gilbert gave a snort, and Elizaveta sighed sympathetically. "But he also needs to understand that by keeping you here, he's going back on his duty as the head." A pause and a glance back to see the Lieutenant give the other three an updated map of the region. The Tyranitar spoke of the shifted boundaries and wandering families.

Elizaveta continued, "As was ingrained in us since we were hatchlings, we are a family founded on the principles of helping and protecting others in need. Isn't that the whole point of the Founders' Celebration? Roderich shouldn't force you to stay at the house because he doesn't want you to get hurt. Regice and Suicune…they could have run away from the battle against the Dragons. The Alpha could have told them to flee, yet our Founders put their lives on the line to save the thousands of pokémon they never knew or met before. Pokémon who were likely to betray them at a moment's notice, and yet still they fought for their home. And…'Snow Fritz too. He loved our parents like his brothers. He told them to stay back, to not enter the battle."

Gilbert nodded slowly, thinking back to the memories of that day. That had been the first time he'd ever heard the old Alpha yell so angrily at his own father. "I wish they didn't have to die that day…but for our safety, they all…" She wiped the tears away. "But…I'm clearly beating around the bush. Bringing up these memories now. The point is we help any and all in need. Danger by now is a silly reason not to. So I want you to remind him of that. Take Germany, Japan, and Italy to the island. You know as well as I do they're going to need your help."

Gilbert stood up straighter, taking a militaristic pose. "Of course they will. No stupid guide could ever get them past the mountains. The awesome me can get them through and to the island with no problem. And I'll show that pansy-cat that nothing and no one will stop us from getting them to their world."

Elizaveta bowed her head, whispering, "Just promise that you'll return home as well. We're all…we've been through so much together; we might as well be blood siblings. Don't make us worry more than we need to."

"I swear on the Founders' graves to return as soon as I can." It was a promise with complete and utter sincerity. "I'll come back. Don't worry." Elizaveta let out a mix of a sob and a laugh before leaning in and giving him a farewell kiss on the muzzle. Gilbert returned the action.

"I'll handle Roderich," the Raichu said as they headed back over to the others. "Please, take care, everyone."

"That's right," added Antonio, most of his usual happy-go-lucky attitude subdued, "You have to come back safe and sound, mi amigo."

"I will," the Mightyena grinned.

Lars's expression didn't change much. "Don't die," was all he said.

"As if I'll let that happen."

With one last round of goodbyes, the four snuck out of the party and ran across the backyard toward the forest under the cover of the darkness. When they were well enough away, Germany looked back at their guide. "What did you and Elizaveta discuss?"

"Oh, just how Rod's going to chew my head off for skipping clean-up once I get back," grinned the other. "But why should you fret? Wouldn't you rather have me coming along with you?"

A moment's hesitation before Germany replied evenly, "I suppose so. How long do you estimate the journey to take?" Gilbert shrugged as he raced ahead of the group.

"A week or two maybe? Who knows; no more than three weeks for sure to get to the ocean." He laughed loudly; he was excited. "But I don't care, and neither should you. Come on! This is going to be our adventure of a lifetime!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

The nations waited in the foyer anxiously, each thinking over what the dragons had told them yesterday, each with either a growl or a frown on their face. This was a nasty predicament they all were in no doubt, but for the Drakon family to really…

"So we're going through with this?" Canada whispered lowly. France harrumphed.

"It's not like we have much else of a choice now. We need their help."

"That is true," Russia responded. His eyes were staring at the waterfall. The distractions of the rapid current and watery crashes simply weren't enough to deter his thinking. "But even I did not expect this turn of events. I guess things aren't that different from home."

The Serperior and Togekiss turned. "It's not," France uttered to him. "I know what you're thinking, Russia, and this isn't like it." Russia briefly glanced away from the falls before averting his attention to the floor.

The door to the living room opened, and Toris entered the hall. He looked a bit distracted. "Ladies…Ladies Katyusha and Natalya are ready. If you'd please," he beckoned them inside. The nations hesitated, then, slowly, Canada fluttered into the room, followed by France and Russia.

The fireplace was once again lit and, like before, the ladies were seated on the couch. This time some pillows had been fished from a closet and laid between the sofa and the fireplace. Each nation took a seat, France ending up sitting next to Raivis. Eduard floated in his pool, and Toris leaned against the mantle, not bothering to sit on the remaining pillow. Natalya glared at the dragon before directing it toward her sister. Katyusha, in contrast to all the other morose pokémon in the room, greeted the three with a smile. "So how about we get this all going?"

"Can you please not take this lightly? It doesn't…how can you sound so calm about all this?" Canada spoke in almost in a plea. There wasn't any easier way to say this. "You want us to help wipe out your family." The dragons had informed them that by simply aiding the three _would_ spell elimination for them by their Master. That was insane, just too crazy and horrible to believe.

The family head nodded, her expression the same but her eyes and tone revealing she completely grasped the direness of the situation. "That may be, but what can you do about it? You don't belong in our world, and sooner rather than later you will be being dead because of it. And our family will not be surviving long either. It is a fact we accepted long ago, when the older dragons died and weren't replaced."

"Please see it our way," Toris added, "There was no hope left for our family to begin with. The last we, the Drakon family, can do is aid three lost travelers back to their world." None of the nations looked the slightest bit more at ease. There was silence.

"As much as I hate having to say this…what is it you wanted to tell us?" The Serperior kept his voice steady. He had to remind himself this was all just a videogame, and he shouldn't have any feelings towards these creatures. But he had to give Japan the credit—it was nigh-impossible to treat this as anything but real. France could feel the Charmander's tail flame flux in intensity; the young one was nervous.

"The story of our family…and of our Master." The Altaria looked to her sibling. "Sister?" The orb on Natalya's neck shone a pale blue. Katyusha began to hum a note so loud, so deep, so soothing and melodic that the nations instantly went numb by the sound. They weren't just hearing her song—that single note reverberated through their very being like the sensation of a long forgotten but dearly treasured memory suddenly recalled. Wave upon wave of drowsiness overtook them, and they moved to block out the sound.

"Don't fight it," Raivis stopped them, "They're going to show you." France wasn't sure how, but he relented, letting the hum course through him. He allowed his eyes to slowly close, and he fell into a trance-like state. From somewhere far away (or was it nearby?) Katyusha's voice rippled into his slowly fading mind.

" _Many, many generations ago, there existed only one, beautiful realm."_ The darkness shimmered and melted into a bright scene of washed-out colors: a grassy area perched on a plateau. France knew this had to be a dream of sorts; he was not only unable to feel the soft ribbons of grass beneath him but Canada and Russia were nowhere to be found. Katyusha's voice spoke again. _"But that realm did not stay beautiful for long."_

Dark clouds rolled overhead. Gusts of wind blew, making the tall grass kneel beneath its force. In the distance, France could hear the roar of a great behemoth. And climbing up the edge of the plateau was a terrified little draglet.

The small green lizard stumbled over the edge, huffing in fright and exhaustion as another thunderous cry shook the air. She ducked into the tall grass just as a bright beam of intense heat ignited the air behind her. The explosion caused the ground to tremble, and the young dragon cried out loudly and curled in on herself. France's head turned to see who used such a devastating move, but all he managed to glimpse was a shadow suddenly disappearing into thin air.

As the child continued sobbing and the flames and smoke grew, a towering figure emerged from the wall of fire. The little green dragon peered up. "Stay down, my child." The newcomer was a grey dragon plated with large golden scales. He fell to his claws and knees so he was practically eyelevel with his daughter. "Follow me, Axew," he whispered.

"A-ax-axew," whimpered the baby dragon. The two stayed low to the ground, and at one point France almost lost sight of them. As they got further away, something kept nudging him in the back of his mind. It took France a moment to realize Katyusha and Natalya wanted him to follow the dragons.

Another Hyper Beam struck the earth, but the Serperior could tell it was meant to scare out the two targets. It worked; the one called Axew squeaked in alarm. That's when the shadow simply materialized directly above them. France looked up, his eyes widening in shock. The Dragon appeared from nowhere, and there was no way a creature its size could just come out of the blue.

" _The Master was angry."_

That was the Master! That was whom the Drakon family served. He was a beast with six clawed legs and wings as pitch-black as shadows. His size was nearly incomparable to anything on Earth. And his eyes—black with iris rings as red as blood—pierced through to the very heart. Even through a memory, the nation could feel the unrestrained and sheer power the monster held. The dark Dragon let out a piercing bellow. The gold dragon scooped up his youngling. "Hang tight, my child!" He took off across the plateau full speed.

" _HRRAAYYHH!_ " screeched the Master. The Great Dragon roared out blue flames that France could almost swear he felt. He raced along with the other two, weaving through the blades of grass with them as they struggled to survive. He honestly saw the outcome bleak for the escaping dragons.

Not far ahead, the Serperior could just make out a giant slab of grey rock. The gold dragon ducked beneath the grass again, and when he emerged once more, there were twelve of him scattering across the plateau in different directions. France momentarily paused as he tried to figure which one was the real one. But a little prodding from the Drakon ladies told him to look back around. The real dragon had reached the slab; the others were clones meant to distract the Master. The dark Dragon's attacks, unfortunately, were hitting their marks, and if the golden dragon didn't lift the stone soon, he'd be completely exposed.

"Xew! Xew!" His child encouraged him on. France too hoped he would hurry and lift the rock.

At last the dragon moved the piece of stone away, revealing a hidden tunnel that went down deep into the plateau. "Inside, my child! Quickly!" Axew obeyed without question and jumped into the hole. A scream of frustration caused France to look back. The Master had spotted them, the last of the clones dissipating into dust. He fired a blazing Hyper Beam at the stunned Frenchman. France knew he could never react in time. He cringed and closed his eyes as the world around him began to melt into blackness.

" _The pokémon of that realm fought against the Master as well as each other. Some saw no other choice but to start serving him because of the war. Others began to wonder if they should obey a Master who was losing his mind. A meeting was held to decide what the pokémon of the region should do."_

France had opened his eyes while she spoke, and now watched as the darkness melted into a new scene. He was in a spacious cavern now, where scores upon scores of pokémon were crowded inside, each kind hovering together in groups. There were patches of dragon pokémon as well as some that were clearly mammalian and others that couldn't be classified as either.

To his left was the same gold dragon carrying his daughter, though the former now only sported half his tail. Judging by how it was a clean stump, this scene was sometime in the future. In the front of the cave was a long, elevated icy rock, upon which laid a blue and grey mass of ice and stone. To the sides of it stood two proud dragons: one white with feathers that could be as soft as clouds, the other black with scales as smooth and metallic as machinery. The white dragon looked over the crowd of nervous pokémon.

"Haxorus, what is your clan's decision?" The golden dragon stepped forward as his clansmen fidgeted uneasily under the gaze of the enormous twin dragons.

"We've decided to side with the Master. Giratina is out of control. With the destruction he and his brothers are causing, I have no safe place for my family to call home. But we are willing to abide by the laws of our Master and of Giratina, if you will allow it."

"You spineless cowards," snarled another. France could easily identify this pokémon as not belonging to Haxorus's group—he was a lion, his red mane as wild as fire. "Seeking a path of appeasement rather than a path of loyalty. Why don't you accept that Giratina is the new true Master?"

"Because he claimed this region by underhanded means," Haxorus retorted coldly. "I will not accept a leader who uses such low moves to gain victory. I don't know about your kind, Pyroar, but mine is an honorable one, and we see no victory in his—"

"Silence!" ordered the black dragon. Not just the two bickering but the entire room fell silent to his shout. The black dragon twisted his head. "Brother Reshiram, we have now heard from all the reigning clans."

"Agreed, Brother Zekrom," nodded the white dragon calmly. "And they all speak the truth. Giratina's power has clouded his judgment. But he is nonetheless the rightful ruler of this land."

"But—!" Haxorus started, but a low snarl from Zekrom hushed him.

"Too many families are being torn apart in this war, and I fear very soon the land will become permanently divided."

"Aye. It will not be an ideal world for us to live in." All those gathered began to mutter amongst themselves. Axew turned in her father's hold, looking up at him with large worried eyes.

"Papa?"

"Shush, my child."

"Axew, come to me." A female Dragonite stepped from behind Haxorus. The father handed over his daughter into her waiting arms.

"Mama." Axew's mother cradled her daughter gently, casting less-than-subtle glares at the lion.

The dragons spoke again. "That may be, Brother Zekrom, but now is not the time to concern ourselves over the bleak future. Now we must come to an agreement as to how to handle the new Master." There was an outcry amongst the smaller pokémon and Haxorus's clan. The other half of the chamber bellowed with them.

"We won't accept him!"

"Fools! How dare you hold treachery to the new Master!"

"You are the traitors! We'll never turn away from the true Master!"

"Then you all will perish under the new reign!"

"I'd rather perish by Lord Zekrom's Thunder than serve that monster," the female Dragonite uttered darkly. The scared Axew curled up tighter; her mother's expression softened and she stroked her child's back.

Pyroar let out a roar that silenced them all. "QUIET! Stop bickering! Whether you choose to follow the new Master or not is of no matter to me. I only wish to know what you plan to do about it. Will you take arms against him or come to your senses and stand by our side. Look at the one you call Master!" He directed his anger toward the icy boulder. "He is weak! He is old! Even with the type advantage, he lost to Giratina in their duel! I see no reason for me or my clan to serve such a decrepit, feeble old dragon."

The twin dragons in the front howled in anger. France instinctually ducked along with the other pokémon from the sheer intensity of their outrage. "You may be the head of a respected clan!" seethed Reshiram as embers erupted from his tail.

"And you may choose to follow the new Master's rule or not!" added Zekrom, his turbine tail whirring and crackling with blue volts.

"But don't you _dare_ say such disrespectful words in front of our father!" White-hot fire and electricity danced across the walls, encircling them all, and the gathered monsters squirmed in their fright and desire to get away from there. Axew and several other children France noted began to cry.

"Forgive me!" Pyroar hastily begged, "My words had been fueled by emotion, not the mind. Do not destroy what is left of this region's inhabitants, I beseech you."

"Then you must remain silent until this meeting is resol—"

"Mine mind hast been made." A voice so cold that the observing Serperior felt his very soul chill interrupted Reshiram. It was so weathered and brittle like ice yet held more power than either Reshiram or Zekrom possessed, a power that almost rivaled Giratina's.

The large stone in the middle of the platform slowly shifted. Wings of ice extended from the mass, and frozen claws revealed themselves from underneath the crouched behemoth. Yellow spheres that must have been eyes lit up from within what could be presumed to be the creature's head.

"Kyurem!" gasped Pyroar and his supporters.

"Master!" all the dragons in the cavern chorused.

"Father!" cried out the two shocked brothers. Kyurem rose to his full height.

"Giratina must leave." All seemed to surge when the ice dragon stumbled where he stood. His sons rushed to his aid. "Concern not thyselves with mine health. I hath not much longer a life."

"Father, don't say that," murmured Reshiram, "You need to rest. Your battle with Giratina has left you in critical condition."

"A condition I shan't recover from," wheezed the old dragon. He leaned against his son. Haxorus and his clan moved closer to the giants.

"Master, you know we are forever loyal to you. If there's any way you know of defeating Giratina, please tell us so we may carry out your will." Kyurem said nothing for several moments, his heavy breathing filling the entirety of the chamber. When he did speak, it was not an answer anyone was expecting.

"Then thou…must bequeath thy servitude to Giratina." There was another uproar. The dragons gawked at their Master in complete and utter shock. The mammalian pokémon were equally surprised at the demands made. "Hear ye, mine subjects. I canst defend this region no longer. Mine sons shalt fall in confrontation against him. And whenas he reigneth victor, he wilt condemn all who stood against him.

"I covet not a fate for thou servants of mine. Hark. Whenas I perish, my spirit shalt remain hither on this earth for a time shortly after. Upon that time, it must be beshielded until the return of the Great One. He wilt see the destruction his sons hath wrought. The Great One shalt return to this world and divinely punish them. But these art not ordinary pokémon; the Great One wilt need to seal them away. Whenas that occureth, mine spirit must enter the seal of Giratina. It shalt further weaken him and prevent him from eft ravaging this domain."

"But Master," the mother Dragonite spoke out with concern, "How will we be able to get your spirit within the seal? And how will we know when the Great One will seal him away?"

Kyurem shifted. "Thou wilt hath to be his servants. Thou wilt hath to stay faithfully by his side."

"Never!" outraged the mother. Many from her clan agreed. Axew peered up from her arms, curious what the commotion was about this time. "I have sworn my allegiance to you! I will not go back on my word."

"But hath thine children?" All the tribes went deathly silent. "I see nor care of the present; mine time neareth its end. But I hath trepidation of the future and the threat Giratina mayhap possess after his banishment. Thou mayhap sworn loyalty to me, but thine children hath not been inducted by the clans. They shalt serve a Master different from thine; they shalt be the perfect carriers of mine spirit."

The Dragonite's eyes widened and she hugged her baby closer. "Not my child…not my little Axew." Her husband stepped forward.

"Master, a suggestion: Some from my clan will side with Giratina. We shall remain loyal to you till death but will serve Giratina under your righteous commands. I will even volunteer myself. Let us raise the children as your subjects under the reign of Giratina. Then when the time is right, we shall pass your spirit into the seal." France watched as Kyurem considered it.

"No, they must be subjects of Giratina through and through; he shalt never wholly trust those who'd forsake their previous Master. But I accept thy proposition. I grant thee permission to align thyself with thy enemy."

Pyroar scowled as the dragon tribe leader bowed and stepped back. He muttered to him, "Do what you wish, Haxorus, but we owe no loyalty to Kyurem. _Should_ our Master get sealed away, we shall join him in his punishment, and my children will make sure Kyurem's spirit holds no restraint over him." Haxorus said nothing. The scene melted away once again into blackness.

" _A short time after, Kyurem passed, and the Master laid claim to his land. Powerless against him, Reshiram and Zekrom forsake their father's home. All the servants became his."_ France couldn't see anything, but from out in the darkness he heard Giratina's cries of anguish. _"As predicted, the Great One returned. And he banished Giratina and his followers to the Other Side. There was much rejoicing from those not of Kyurem's domain for they knew not the dragons weren't truly loyal to the Master. They saw us as traitors to the world. We dragons had to bear up their hate with pride. Those pokémon knew not of our sacrifice."_

Color blended in again as France recognized this new area. It was the Other Side, the side he and the others were in now. In front of him were Haxorus and another dragon who looked vaguely like Axew. They were alone in the barren tundra, snow from the blizzard slowly piling on top of a collapsed Haxorus. The dragon in front of him was crying.

"Papa…please don't go…please." The dragon with faded gold scales weakly lifted his head.

"Now, my child, don't cry. All life must one day come to an end. You must continue our legacy without me. But fear not for you have many allies with you. Your new family will need you."

"But I don't want a new family; I want you!" She hugged her father. "I'm scared. What do I do without you?"

"My child…Fraxure…you must be strong now. Dragons must be strong if they are to be members of the Drakon Clan. It is your duty to help keep the family going. My work is done, and if there's one thing I regret in my life it's that I never allowed you a peaceful life under the rule of the Master." Fraxure let out a watery laugh.

"It…it isn't that bad, father. The Master's harsh, but I don't let it bother me. I don't blame you for the life I have."

"No. But I do. You met him only once, Fraxure, but the Master I speak of is not the one you are familiar with. And yet you are. He is the snow you see around you, the wind you feel on your scales. His spirit shaped this world into the ice-land you grew up in. Soon, though, I shall join him and your mother and all the others who have perished in this forsaken realm. We shall continue to watch over you and your children."

Fraxure sniffled. "F-father…who is this Master you speak of? And why do you not call Giratina 'Master'?" She froze when her father looked up at the sky, gazing at nothing. And he began to sing. It was not a song with words or rhythm; just a long, deep single note that rang through the heavens. It sounded so sorrowful and so beautiful all at once, France couldn't help thinking. In truth, it sounded almost identical to Katyusha's song.

When he was finished, Haxorus looked down at his child. "Remember my Dragon's Song," he whispered. He wiped the tears sliding down her face. "And sing it to all your children so that they may know the truth of their family. Never forget whom you serve. And never forget why you serve him."

A great roar echoed in the distance. Fraxure gasped, looking around in fright toward the direction of the noise. "Your Master is calling. Leave me. I can continue no longer." The Serperior could tell the young dragon was fighting with herself to abandon the last of her family. And in the end she turned from him, slowly making her way across the wasteland toward her Master. She didn't look back as Haxorus curled up and moved no more, the snow at last covering his still frame. And the world faded away for a final time.

France awoke with a start back in the living room. He glanced around and spotted Russia and Canada shaking their heads, waking from their trances as well. The remnants of the Drakon family gazed warily at them. Tears were in Katyusha's eyes. "We're so terribly sorry. Please forgive us." France was at first confused to why the Altaria was apologizing. The memories weren't kind, but that was not something that could be helped. What was so bad about their history that she was…?

The hidden implication of their message sank in. So strong that the three of them recoiled. "You don't know," the Serperior breathed out barely a whisper. Katyusha bowed her head, silent. Russia clenched and unclenched his fists. The emotions of anger and hurt coming from him—coming from all of them—could be felt as easily as the fire's heat.

"Giratina had to be sealed away," muttered the Togekiss. He glared accusingly at the dragon ladies. "This whole time you knew there wasn't a way for us to leave this place—this seal for Giratina." This whole time. This whole time they had been trapped in not another world but a prison made of snow and ice.

"Why not tell us of this sooner?" the large Dragonite growled, taking a threatening step toward the family. To their credit, the ladies did not show fear.

"Would it have made any difference if we did?" Natalya replied lowly. Russia said nothing. "Yes, we gave false hope, but would you rather have despair? Forgive us, please, if it's within you; we meant none of you harm."

"As if you can ever be pardoned." The Dragonair spoke nothing to France as Toris stepped between them.

"If you recall, we earlier said that we were willing to aid you, and that by doing so would mean the destruction of our family. Do you think we are hiding any truths when we say this? We may not know how to get you home, but we are sacrificing what is left of our house to find a way. So please have some mercy on them." The nations continued to glare.

Natalya sighed. "Fine, hate us. We care not what you think anymore. You have heard our decision and we shall stick to it until the end." Her eyes hardened as she looked over each of the nations. "We will be training you. Now, if possible. The Master has sent the Beartic after us once; he will likely be doing it again. You need to be able to handle yourselves in a fight." Her sharp tone briefly caught the men off guard.

"And it will not just be them," added Eduard coolly, "The Master has many subjects at his beck and call. And if by some miracle we survive their encounter, then he himself will—"

"Hold on. You can't tell us he's able to confront us; he was sealed away," interrupted France. The Kingdra bowed his head.

"Yes, he was. He is sealed inside this realm. But he is free to roam about his prison. He has always been able to. In fact, since the beginning, he has more than likely been secretly spying on you."

"How?" the Russian demanded. "We would have seen him by now. Were you serving as spies to him?"

"We don't need to." Raivis's glum reply was enough to raise the nations' apprehension.

"Then—?"

"You are underestimating our Master's ability," the Altaria uttered. "Even in this realm he has the power to weave between the planes. He is like a shadow, a reflection; something not tangible and not always noticeable. He has not attacked you yet himself because he is still wary of what you can do. He will assess your skill first with his servants, then come in for the kill. That is why you must know how to fight. He can catch you at any time."

The Serperior looked back at the slightly trembling Togekiss, who in turned glanced up at the Dragonite struggling to keep his emotions at bay. "What will…" Russia started slowly. His comrades perked up. "What will happen if he catches us?" No doubt the dark Dragon was strong, but the Russian was a force to reckon with himself. They all were. Together, they could take down Giratina.

"The same fate as us," the head replied with great sorrow. Russia shook his head.

"Which will be _what_ exactly?"

"N-nothing good, we assure you," Toris replied hastily.

"Trust us, the details aren't something you want to be knowing," came the nervous cry of the Charmander.

"I'm sure you can already guess—" But the Dragonite held up his claw.

"We have a right to know the truth." His violet eyes flashed with a dangerous glint. "The _whole_ truth. What _exactly_ is at risk for staying in this world much longer? And what will be the punishment we will face?" The younger dragons turned to their mistresses. Even Natalya had a pleading look on her face as her orbs dimly illuminated once more. Russia gave a curt nod. Averting her eyes, she let the orbs glow brighter, and her sister struck another deep chord. Unlike before, the image came forth to their eyes immediately, no transition from darkness.

The three were together now, and they nearly buckled. The scene before them was nothing short of a nightmare. A field burned with flames that were stories high, blocking out the sun and blanketing the air with voluminous columns of dark smoke. The entire ground had been ravaged away until it was nothing more than a collage of soot and ash and bones and blood…so much blood. Screams echoed out from all around, nearly all of pain, of horror. Pokémon, accented by the crimson lights and thus rendered as indistinguishable silhouettes, fled in terror—those that could anyway. A majority were lying in the gory dirt, punctured or smashed or ripped apart so viciously Canada and France nearly heaved.

In the center of the destruction stood Giratina, bellowing out a tremendous roar. As the pokémon tried to run, he spat out a pulse of sinister purple energy, which lit the only escape route ablaze. The monsters banked away from the new fires, desperate to find another way to escape. Those unfortunate enough to pass too close to the Dragon were soon pierced by the blood-soaked claws that shot out from the Dragon's wings like daggers. A bird tried to fly away from the carnage, gaining altitude to soar over the raging flames. Giratina just lifted his head and snapped up the creature whole in one fell swoop.

"Master!" France was the first to whirl around and see who spoke. It was Pyroar, the lion bleeding heavily from a heavy gash running down his flank and hind leg. He stumbled as he approached the Great Dragon.

Giratina slowly turned. "Master, why are you doing this!? My family has sworn loyalty to you! Is this how you repay us?" Giratina only continued to stare at him. "We offered you our children and our lives, which you have accepted graciously. Why, then, are you destroying us!?" Pyroar collapsed. As much as he detested the lion earlier, this time France actually did cry out for the foolish family leader.

Giratina remained frozen as Pyroar struggled to breathe. There was the tiny sound of something hard cracking. They watched as Pyroar tried in vain to lift himself. He struggled as if a heavy rock was keeping him pressed to the ground; like gravity itself intensified above him. "M…Mas…ter…" he gasped. There was a distinctly loud snap, and the lion choked up blood. His eyes bulged as he realized what Giratina was doing. "…N…no…please…!"

When Giratina spoke, it was like the entire world went deathly silent, and a sensation of utter despair rang throughout. " _I repay all my traitors._ " France turned away, unable to watch as he heard Pyroar scream. When he did finally gain the courage to open his eyes, he was again in the room, the phantom yells still ringing in his ears. He registered Toris's hand on his back, patting it softly. The Serperior also came to realize he was panting heavily, as if he personally had been in that…that…

"…Massacre," Russia whispered, his eyes closed tightly. Otherwise, his composure was much calmer than either France or Canada's.

"It was," sighed Katyusha. "Nearly all of Pyroar's clan was wiped out that day. Only his clan's children survived to serve as the Master's personal servants."

"And that's what's going to happen to you as well. And to us if we're caught." The Altaria nodded at Canada.

Russia opened his eyes and he smiled callously at his fellow nations. His demeanor shifted from morose to its usual childish maliciousness in an instant. But the nations could tell it wasn't a smooth transition. "Oh well. Won't be the first bloodbath we've been in, da?" The family glanced curiously between him and the other unnerved two. The Dragonite looked to the dragons. "I'm getting restless now. When do we learn how to fight?"

The mistresses bowed their heads. "Right now, Mr. Russia," said Katyusha, "Please follow us." They slid off the couch, the others rising from their seats, and the group made toward the foyer.

"Um…Mr. Canada?" Raivis whispered. Canada hopped more slowly so that soon they fell behind. "What did Mr. Russia mean with what he said? Is this something that happens often where you are from?" The Canadian grimaced.

"Not really. At least, not anymore." He really did try to keep his voice even despite the emotions flowing through him. "But you see, we've been alive for a long time, and Russia and France are much older than I am. They lived in a time when they were sometimes asked to turn against their own people. It's not something we can truly accept, not even if it's a command from our bosses." He looked down. "That's what we were discussing outside. We hate having to do this, you know. Even Russia. He's seen enough families destroyed to last a thousand lifetimes. But we'll go through with this. We have no choice. As angry as I am, I won't be able to help but take pity on you from here on out." Raivis fell silent.

"Pity is not something we need," muttered the Flygon. Canada blinked in astonishment at the quiet dragon's sudden flare in defensiveness. Thankfully, his expression softened when he saw Canada's look. "That is, we are not weak. We accepted our fate a long time ago, and we do not plan to go out without fighting. We're a proud family, Mr. Canada." The Togekiss nodded. Toris was right: now was not the time to give them pity.

Even if they wholly deserved it and more.

They gathered in front of the waterfall. Katyusha held out a wing. "Before we can be entering the training grounds, a sacred place, you must first cleanse yourselves in the water. It is a ritual and a test performed by this family as a sign of seeing who has the heart and strength of a dragon. You will need to pass it in order to formally begin your training."

Canada hopped forward. "I'll go first," he said to his companions, jumping ahead. He fluttered into the pond, shivering slightly at how much colder the water here was compared to upstairs. Eduard swam up to him, seemingly unaffected by the water's low temperature.

"I'll guide you through the tunnel that leads to the training grounds," he said. He hesitated. "Erm, even though we've performed this ritual several times ourselves, you should be treating it as the initial part of your training. Don't misunderstand: this is a sacred ritual. Therefore, you can die before we reach the grounds."

"What!?" the nations gasped.

"Yes. And I'm afraid there's no other place we can train you in secret. This is the only area in this entire realm the Master does not know of." Eduard turned toward the falls. "Behind there is where we hid Kyurem's spirit. In reality, this ritual is his way to test the children of the family. As Lady Katyusha said, those children who make it through have strong, determined bodies and hearts. Those who fail and are lucky will be able to try again the following year, when their bodies have recovered. So are you ready, Mr. Canada?"

The Canadian gulped. He was starting to dread what could possibly be on the other side of this waterfall, but he couldn't back out. They hadn't any choice but to go through. And they would have to pass this test—all of them—in one go. He took a calming breath. "Alright. Let's do this." Eduard swam to the base of the waterfall. He glanced back, nodded toward the falls, and swam past the liquid curtain. Canada paddled over and slowly swam through as well. The falls weren't too bad; it was the same temperature as the water upstairs. Canada actually enjoyed the refreshing bath.

"Hm? Where's the tunnel?" Behind the falls was just a small alcove. Eduard turned his snout upward. Halfway up the side of the cave wall, another waterfall gushed out, smaller but fiercer than the one in front of it. The Kingdra spouted out a beam of blue-white ice, which froze to the alcove's wall. He did this several more times, creating icicle steps for Canada to hop on up toward the fall's mouth. He himself swam up the second waterfall as the Togekiss jumped onto the icy ledges.

"From here on, you must go unaided. But you need to stay close to me." He dove into the rushing torrent. Canada took a deep breath and jumped into falls.

The water was freezing! Pure instincts kept the Togekiss from gasping in shock at how frigid cold the river was. His senses were half-numb in an instant, and seconds later he was shooting down the waterfall, the current having pushed him back. He fell into the pond with a loud splash.

"What was that?" France could be heard from the other side of the tamer falls. Canada righted himself quickly, but he couldn't stop from shivering uncontrollably.

Eduard peeked his head out. "Try again. You're allowed to continue until your body gives out." Canada, still shivering, could only stare at Eduard in pure astonishment as to why he didn't seem perturbed at all by the icy current. He himself was half-frozen from simply being swept away. How on earth was he supposed to swim against that?

He had to find a way. Otherwise, he'd be utterly defenseless when it came time to face the Master's minions. Gathering what remained of his resolve, he hobbled back up the icicle steps. Taking another deep breath, he plunged in again.

The second time was no easier than the first. Even bracing himself didn't stop the piercing sting of the current's icy push. And it was a strong one—he nearly got caught in the torrent again. But he forced himself forward, bobbing and kicking his feet as best as he could to match against the river's force. He was no more than a leaf fighting against the wind.

He paddled, just strong enough to overcome the flow. But the tunnel soon curved upward sharply, and now they were fighting against gravity itself. His feathers were matted uselessly to his side as the cold mercilessly bit into his skin. The arctic waters drained his strength terribly, and he was confident he was on the verge of hypothermia. The last of his senses was quickly diminishing. Canada tightly shut his eyes, no longer able to stand the feeling of knives slicing against them. Now blind, he wondered how much further they had to go. Surely it couldn't be that far of a distance, right? But what if it was?

Perfect. He was going to freeze to death in this tunnel if they didn't reach the other side soon.

The force of the water pushed him back. Surprised by this, the Canadian quickly discarded the negative thought and reestablished his drive to succeed. It took all his willpower just to keep himself steady; he couldn't afford a single distraction.

…But the cold…

Something brushed against his face. Barely able to crack an eye open, Canada made out the dark-blue blur that was Eduard. The Kingdra slid his tail against his face again—a sign of encouragement. At least, he was pretty sure that's what it was. His mind was starting to drift. His lungs were about ready to implode from the lack of oxygen. He was growing dizzy and tired and really wanted to stop so he could go to sleep.

Eduard patted him three times, and Canada labored to open his eyes again. There was a bright glow up ahead. Was that the exit? It didn't matter; he was going to pass out once they reached it, exit or not. His body couldn't take anymore. His limbs were so numb he could no longer feel them. His mind's only thought process was a vague desire to end this. Closer and closer the light grew until—

"Gyaauuu!" Canada inhaled deeply when he leaped out of the current, his lungs burning to take in more delicious oxygen.

"Flap!" yelled Eduard. Canada's dazed mind couldn't fully process his shout, but enough sense told him to try jumping. He extended his wings and clumsily glided over the rushing water. His chest crashed into a protruding ledge of ice, and he tumbled onto the platform, skidding a few feet before able to dizzily lift his head up. His vision was rapidly fading, but from what he could make out, he was in a gigantic chamber deep in the mountains, the floor made entirely of thick ice resting above the waters. He could see the gushing stream just several inches below the icy platform. And a comforting blue glow emitted from somewhere above him.

Eduard slid over to him, the water dragon moving just as easily atop the ice as he did in the river. "You did it, Mr. Canada!"

But the Togekiss only uttered a weary "uhn…" before his world completely went black and he collapsed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"…ou…Mr…nada." The world reemerged as Canada struggled to sit up. Eduard was hovering over him, his expression worried. "Mr. Canada? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Even though the mysterious blue light wasn't that blinding, it hurt to squint his eyes open. "Bright."

"You just need to recover a bit more. You were out for quite awhile," Eduard said before looking over to his right. Canada followed his gaze. A still wet Toris and Russia were pulling an unconscious France from the water. Raivis, Natalya, and Katyusha were watching from not too far away.

"What happened?" Before he could so much as help himself, Canada's body convulsed, and he shook his feathers dry, sending water droplets everywhere. "Sorry!"

But the Kingdra didn't seem perturbed. "While you were unconscious, I guided your friends through the falls. Mr. Russia did remarkably well; I thought for sure the cold would have knocked him out faster than you."

The Canadian frowned. "Why? Because of his weakness?" Eduard nodded. Now Canada was growing a bit worried. Was that to mean the elements could affect them more than he'd thought? Even now, watching him, Canada could see Russia shivering as he carried France, his jaw tight and his movements small and stiff.

"What should we do?" Raivis asked worriedly to the mistresses, still staring at the Serperior. Eduard slid over to them.

"I can assure you that he fainted after his head broke the surface of the water," the Kingdra spoke up. The news was very pleasing for Katyusha to hear evidently. She smiled.

"Oh, that's good then! Now technically Mr. France has passed. We shall wait for him to recover before we begin." Raivis grinned nervously while Natalya slithered over to the other dragons. She rubbed her head gently against Russia's side.

"You're not too hurt, are you? Should I warm you first?"

Russia smiled, or rather attempted to; it came out more of a grimace. "N-Nyet. That was nothing I h-haven't dealt with before. Just a-another cold swim." He flinched (or so it appeared to Canada) when the Dragonair wrapped her tail around his arm. Toris stood, giving Russia a slight apologetic look.

"Lady Natalya, perhaps Ru—"

"T-Toris." Russia quickly turned to the Flygon. "Tell me, where is this strange l-light coming from?" It was an obvious attempt to distract the Dragonair, but Canada likewise was curious of the glow's origin. There wasn't any source of light he could see.

Natalya unraveled her tail and used it to point at the ceiling of the cavern. "There." Looking up, Canada could only see a thick mist hovering overhead. "Toris." Said dragon flapped his wings, creating a huge gust that shifted the mist. Canada and Russia gasped. Hidden beneath the fog was a small, gorgeous chandelier made entirely of blue crystalline ice: ice that weaved and intertwined like delicate ivy. It was reminiscent to an antique that belonged to a most royal family or something found only in a museum. Inside the fragile structure was a bright orb of metallic light emitting a chilling but comfortable shine that brightened the room.

Even before the Drakon family murmured his name, the nations knew exactly what was up there. His presence gave off the same cold, frail, and powerful aura his voice once held while he was alive. "Kyurem." Canada wasn't sure if he whispered the name too, but as soon as it was uttered, the orb pulsed and a wave of snow erupted from it. It swirled around those present, sending chills down all their spines before disintegrating into diamond flurries that rose to recreate the heavy mist and obscure the chandelier once again.

"It seems Kyurem offers you his blessings," beamed the Altaria. Canada agreed; the sensation that a being so powerful was going to guide him home was enough to foster a small spark of hope within him.

"Nghn…" Canada spun around, alarm racing through him as he heard Russia collapse to the ground.

"Russia!" But his nerves were quickly alleviated when he heard the soft snores coming from the exhausted dragon. _The cold must have taken more out of him than he thought._ Katyusha chuckled as the other family members rushed to Russia's side.

"I guess training is going to have to wait for a while."

* * *

Day in. Day out. Day in. Day out. The week slowly melted into a long blur, and to Canada it felt as if the next training session began shortly after the last one finished. All these trips through the falls did serve one benefit: their bodies were quickly becoming adapted to the cold. The first two days had been nothing but swimming through the arctic waters, and while several times they came close to passing out again, they always managed to reach the other side before fainting. By now the waters only made their skin and the ends of their limbs numb. While he still found the cold highly unpleasant, those tests of endurance made stepping outside the mansion now seem like a walk on a windy autumn day.

As he leapt out of the water and landed on the platform, he was surprised to find France already in the cavern. The Serperior was looking intently at the Energy Ball he was holding in his hands.

"France?" Canada fluttered over. Even though he'd watched him use it before, it was still amazing to see how much mastery each of them had over their moves. Before, France could only use the attack when he himself was in danger. Now, he could bring forth the glowing sphere on a whim.

France looked up. "Oh? Canada. You're here early."

"I could say the same to you. You're not usually a morning person. Breakfast will be ready soon, but I figured I'd train. Plus I'm not really that hungry." Not quite true: Canada had just grown tired of the same old berries and meat for breakfast. Maybe if one spent their whole life with nothing else to eat it wouldn't be as bad, but his stomach yearned for other foodstuff. Like pancakes. With maple syrup on top. Oh how he missed home.

"Is that so?" France let his Energy Ball dissipate. He made for the water but stopped short of actually going in. He just stared at his reflection, his expression somewhat puzzling to the Togekiss.

"Is something the matter?" France shook his head, but his eyes clearly said otherwise. Canada frowned. "What's wrong?"

A deep sigh. "I'm just wondering if we'll be able to bear all this." He glanced back at the Canadian. The latter blinked, stumped.

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow."

"This. Everything we're going through. Waking up each morning and seeing yourself as something other than human. Living in a mansion of dragons and knowing that, at any minute, they can turn on us. Wondering to yourself if there's any way of returning home…" A small breeze drafted through the arena; Canada ignored it. "Out of curiosity, Canada, have you forgiven them yet?"

The Canadian shifted his gaze away. "Truthfully…I can't say. I'm not really sure myself. A part of me understands why they didn't tell us the truth, but another wishes they'd been forthright from the beginning. I feel like we wasted too much time here even though being out there wouldn't have been any better for us."

France nodded. "I haven't yet forgiven them for what they have done. But I am fully aware that it was all for our survival. For that reason I wish to no longer show them any contempt." He leaned in closer to the water. "When we first came to this world, I hadn't been so confused and excited in my life. Being in a videogame—it was like we were living out one of America's dreams. But it's not really a videogame, is it?" His glare turned sharp. "We can no longer think of this world as a game, can we? That's what I've slowly come to realize. Which means everything that is going to happen to us we need to treat as if real. We really are pokémon trapped here, and there really is a dragon who plans to kill us for who knows why." His eyes softened.

Canada wasn't exactly sure how to comfort his former guardian. He too had at one point gone over everything France mentioned. They were stuck, and France had a legitimate point. Would they be able to handle all this as time wore on? Now he wasn't so sure.

"No, we'll make it." He hadn't meant to say it so confidently. But the more he thought about it, they more he believed his words. "If there's a way into this world, there has to be a way out. And we'll find it. We might as well take advantage of the predicament of being pokémon for the time being. Besides, what matters most is what's on the inside, which means we are still humans at heart." His grin was enough to make the edges of France's mouth twitch upward for a split second.

"But how much of our humanity will we keep? What if the longer we stay here the more we behave like pokémon?"

"Erm…" Canada didn't have an immediate answer. "Uh…well, do you feel like you're more a pokémon than human?"

"Non."

"Then we shouldn't worry about that for now. I think as long as we still perceive ourselves as human we don't have to worry about our minds degenerating into a feral state. Or whatever state pokémon minds are." A light grin was shared between them. Another breeze blew by, and this time the duo glanced up toward the bluish mist.

"Say," the Frenchman spoke aloud, "I wonder if the others are trapped in this world as well. Perhaps not this world specifically but maybe the Other Side. Do you think they're pokémon too?"

"Probably," mused the Togekiss. "I wonder what they are. No doubt we'll all be trying to get home."

"I hope England's a black sheep," chuckled France. "It'd be so fitting of him."

"Heh. Don't you think something else would be more fitting? Like a lion?" _Okay, maybe not a lion._

"No, definitely a sheep. And America would be an eagle." Canada could actually see his brother being a large bird of some kind. He was one after all. He watched as France slid smoothly into the water, leaving him to gaze around the empty room.

So vast, so cold. If one did not know about the water tunnel, it was nothing more than an icy and inescapable prison with no way of leaving. It was, in essence, a reflection of the world outside.

He sighed.

* * *

"Good. Good. Now Mr. France, try slanting your tail downward a little when you block." The morning's exercise was just as hectic as usual. Three battles were taking place simultaneously—France against Toris, Russia against Natalya, and Canada against Katyusha. From the sidelines, Eduard and Raivis would occasionally launch Water Guns, Ice Beams, and Flamethrowers at the battlers to increase the difficulty and simulate a more "realistic" battle. "Mr. Canada, you should be keeping watch on your left side." Canada banked a hard right just as a stream of fire sliced the air beside him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Toris," he called down. Really, he was astounded the Flygon could be aware of all the battles happening at once. Toris gave a quick nod before twisting around again and aiming another Dragon Tail at France. France countered with a Dragon Tail of his own.

"There! Nice angle." France said something, but the Canadian didn't catch it. Katyusha was right on his tail, glowing white. Canada had come to loathe this attack. The first time she used Sky Attack on him, he was bashed straight into the side of the cave wall. At the time he swore she crushed every bone in his body to dust. Even Russia couldn't stop it; he ended up cracking the thick ice after being struck to the ground. Katyusha ended up bawling an apology to the two, and her sister scolded at her to go easier on them. It wasn't until later Raivis whispered to them that Katyusha _had_ gone easy on them; they were probably just that weak. That earned him a "playful" slap on the back from Russia.

Returning his thoughts to the present, Canada knew the only way to counter Katyusha was with an attack of his own…or a distraction. He swooped low, coming between the attacks of Russia and Natalya's twin Aqua Tails. The two were only startled for a split second. Then, without even uttering a word, they swapped opponents. Russia was in a much better position to take on Katyusha's Sky Attack with a well-aimed Dragon Claw, but now Canada had to contend with Natalya's Dragon Rage. But that was far easier to deal with.

The Togekiss turned sharply left, coming back around to face the ball of fire. He swiped his wing downward, creating a blade of wind that diced the inferno and caused it to collapse in on itself. He then brought his wings together, forming a concentrated blue ball of aura between them and threw it. Unlike France's Energy Ball and Russia's Dragon Pulse, Canada's Aura Sphere never missed his target. It struck the Dragonair before she could come up with a countermove.

But Eduard's Water Gun quickly dampened his small victory when it hit him from behind, making him crash into France. The Serperior managed to avoid falling over but at the cost of his battle stance. Toris took the opportunity to charge the two; Canada was helpless in France's coils.

Russia dove in from above long enough to make Toris balk backward. Then he zipped away. Katyusha was right behind him, no longer glowing but preparing a powerful Flamethrower. Judging by his bruised arm, Russia hadn't been able to completely stave off her earlier attack and was now gliding away to stall for time and recover. By this time Natalya was aiming at the two nations on the ground. She honed in on them like a missile. Though trapped, Canada was already preparing another Aura Sphere and aiming it directly at the Dragonair's horn.

"Ah!" Toris had come up from behind, his tail aglow white, and slapped Canada's wing away. The Togekiss lost his concentration, and the growing sphere dissolved into wisps. France grunted and retaliated, summoning a saber made of pure green light and slashed at the Flygon. Toris managed to fly away but not without suffering a few shallow cuts on his wings and chest. The Frenchman at last untangled himself from Canada.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." France let his Leaf Blade fade away.

"Time out!" he called out, "Toris needs to be healed." All the activity in the cavern halted immediately. Katyusha dove down as Raivis and Eduard hurried over to inspect the wounds. Russia landed as well, and Natalya slid over to the bruised dragon.

"Let me treat that," she offered, but Russia declined.

"Thanks but this is not so bad. I've gotten much worse injuries before." But Natalya seemed adamant to help. When Katyusha approached him, Toris stepped away.

"Thank you, Lady Katyusha, but I'm alright. It's just a few scratches." Katyusha didn't look so certain.

"Are you sure? Those are some long cuts if not deep."

"Trust me, I'm fine." So Katyusha relented, not noticing how he kept staring at Russia. Since they were all gathered, the family head decided it would be a great time for a break. She and Natalya left for the main house to get lunch and returned quickly enough with the food. As Toris cleaned up the battlefield, the rest ate and recuperated.

"Training was much better this time around, da?" France and Canada nodded at Russia. "It is good to be knowing these moves. Their Master should be getting scared now."

France scoffed. "This isn't like the Cold War, Russia. Being prepared makes no difference to us; if he decides to attack, we'll stand little chance. At least at home the most you had to fe—, uh, _concern_ yourself over was a country of equal strength. Here we're up against a force that had to be sealed away because of how strong he was." But the Dragonite just chuckled at him.

"Always so positive, France." Canada even grinned at the jab.

France waved off the tease, the edges of his mouth twitching too. "Yes, well, I'm also trying to stay realistic. Let's not go rushing into a fight unless we absolutely have to." The other two agreed with that.

"Would it make more of a difference if we had other moves?" Canada wondered. He went over their arsenal of attacks. Right now Russia knew Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Aqua Tail, and Flamethrower. France mastered Dragon Tail, Energy Ball, and Leaf Blade. And all Canada could use was Aura Sphere and Air Slash. He supposed him knowing the fewest moves was understandable. He was the only one who wasn't dragon-like; the family simply didn't have much knowledge on what a Togekiss could learn. And in truth, he stumbled upon his only moves by accident: he was trying to mimic Dragon Pulse when, by missing a wing beat, he created the orb between them instead. And the Air Slash was made when he slapped his arm down out of reflex to Katyusha's attack.

"Is something the matter?" Having seen the group by themselves, Raivis came over to check if they were okay.

"Yes…mostly," answered Canada. "I'm just wondering if there's anything else I—we can learn. Move-wise, that is." The Charmander thought.

"Sorry, Mr. Canada. I can't think of any." He hesitated. "Well…there may be one move, but I'm not even sure if it is a real one. An uncle told me there are some pokémon who all they had to be doing was waggle their fingers and they could use any move under the sun." The three were stunned.

"Really?" gasped France. "And you think Canada might be one of these pokémon who can learn it?"

"B-b-but like I said, it's just a story I heard," Raivis quickly held up his claws, not wanting to get their hopes up for nothing.

"Actually…" They all turned to the Togekiss.

"Hold on. You think he's right?" Russia asked him.

"I want to say yes. What he described sounds very similar to a rare move in the game." He racked his brain trying to remember what it was called. "There were a handful of pokémon who could learn it…what was it…?" It suddenly clicked. "Metronome!"

Russia blinked. "Huh?"

"The move. It's called Metronome. And I remember Togekiss's pre-evolutions are able to learn it."

"Really? Please show us!" The Charmander was excited to see such a move in action.

Canada was a tad reluctant. "Are you sure? What if I use a really powerful move by accident? I don't have any control over the move I use through Metronome." That was a good point. Raivis pointed toward the far wall on the opposite side of the cavern.

"You can aim over there." Canada nodded. The others stepped back. Canada started to waggle his wings, feeling incredibly self-conscious of how silly he looked. After several seconds, nothing happened. "Maybe you're waving your fingers the wrong way," Raivis supplied.

"Maybe you need actual fingers," suggested Russia. Canada shook his head.

"No, I know I can do this." If it meant being more useful he'd make sure to master this. He tried again, concentrating less on how silly he looked. Rainbow sparkles suddenly glittered around the tips, and Canada felt a huge sense of pride flow through him. An idea popped into his head: why not flap his wings as hard as he could. Without even questioning this spontaneous thought, he did just that. He whipped up a huge Gust that launched even the larger pieces of loose ice off the platform.

"What's going on?" Toris flew over along with Katyusha and Natalya. Eduard looked up in surprise at Canada.

"Did you do that?"

Canada nodded, a huge grin on his face. He did it again, waggling his wings, and this time the image of fireballs popped into his mind. He swung his arm, and several blue will-o'-the-wisps ignited and flew to the other side of the cave. When they collided with the frozen rock, steam erupted forth, blanketing the room in an extra thin layer of haze.

Natalya was astounded. "How are you doing that?" Katyusha, on the other hand, was impressed.

"Amazing! What move is this?"

"Metronome." He waved his wings again, and a ring of water floated into his mind. Before he could help himself, he flew over the water, which inexplicably rose up to him. It formed a thin Aqua Ring around him that rained down refreshing water. When the last of it drizzled away, he landed in front of the stunned dragons and amazed nations.

"This is incredible," France said at last. "Just imagine how useful this will be if you're able to completely control it." Canada nodded, having thought the exact same. What if there was some way to think ahead of time what move to use?

"Let's give it a shot." Katyusha stepped forward.

"Using Metronome for combat is wonderful, but you can also use it as a supporting move. Try the Heal Pulse. If your friends are in a pinch in battle, you can try to be healing their battle wounds." She grabbed his wing in hers, and Canada felt his cheeks warm slightly. Waving his free wing, he tried concentrating on creating a healing aura, whatever that was. What came to his mind, however, was—

"No, wait!" He wanted to yell. But he didn't have any time to push Katyusha away as they were surrounded by a white light and then suddenly vanished from sight. It took the others a whole three seconds to react.

"What the heck just happened?" But the Drakon Family was already rushing for the exit.

Toris made time to look over his shoulder and say, "Quickly! You're friend just used Teleport. They could be anywhere right now." France and Russia were right behind him.

"What exactly do you mean by 'anywhere'?" France asked as soon as they were back in the foyer.

"Anywhere," breathed the Flygon. "From somewhere in this house to somewhere on the other side of this realm."

"But…isn't Giratina…"

"Let's split up!" Russia rushed for the stairs while Toris made for the kitchen. France gave a pleading look toward the front doors, hoping against hope they were still somewhere in the mansion. Then he hurried to one of the back rooms to search there.

* * *

Canada honestly did not mean to get them into this mess. When the image of an unfamiliar area full of snow sprung into his head, he just knew it couldn't be anything good. Now he and Katyusha were probably lost in the wilderness.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. Katyusha shook the snow out of her feathers.

"No harm done," she smiled despite their predicament. They both took to the air to get a better look of their surroundings. While there were mountains in the distant, there was no sign of the mansion anywhere. Canada had no clue which way they should head. Katyusha herself seemed to hesitate between picking a direction. "Um…this way?"

"You're not sure?"

"No, but going somewhere must be better than staying here." They flew northward, parallel to the forest. After several minutes of silence while scouting the area, Katyusha decided it was time to break it. "Please do tell me what your world is like."

"Huh?" What an odd and sudden question. "Why?"

"I'm curious. I've only ever heard stories of the Other Side. It sounds terrifying; is it true there's little snow?"

Canada wasn't entirely sure he could answer that. "I…I don't know, honestly. I'm not _technically_ from the Other Side either. We're from another world altogether, a world populated by humans. Pokémon don't exist on our planet except in a videogame."

"Then tell me about your world. Does it have everlasting winter?"

"In some places, like Antarctica. Some places have snow maybe once or twice every century. Some areas are mountainous, others nothing but plains. We have oceans and volcanoes—those are mountains that spew out fire—and coral reefs. Many humans live in cities."

"How can you live in such a world?" The Altaria sounded legitimately concerned. Canada chuckled.

"We adapted. Humans are sturdy creatures; we can live just about anywhere that's not too extreme. I mean, I have regions that can get pretty cold in the winter, and the snow just piles down. During the summer, though, it can get quite warm."

Katyusha hummed, pleased. "Your place sounds wonderful! If ever I be getting the chance to visit your world, I'd love to see it." It felt wrong to point out that it was highly unlikely she ever would. "What do you think of this world?"

"It reminds me more of Russia's land," admitted the Canadian, not entirely answering the question. Katyusha nodded.

"Oh? So you think he likes it here?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe? There are times he doesn't seem to mind and other times he remarks how cold and lonesome it can get. I know it'd take me a long while to get used to this place." The Altaria's eyes widened slightly before focusing on him.

"Would you live here if you had to?" she asked a bit too quickly. The Togekiss's own eyes narrowed somewhat, and he did not respond immediately. When he finally did, his reply was brief.

"Perhaps. But I won't need to."

"You're that confident of escaping?"

"You're that confident we won't?"

"No! That's not…" Katyusha chose her next words carefully. "I'm sorry for saying such a thing. But you can't help but be wondering what you will do _if_ we find no way of getting you out from here." She paused. Then took a deep breath. "My sister is not the only one who worries about our family's survival." Canada gave her a sideways glance. "As the head, I too have certain responsibilities." She couldn't really be saying…

"I know you're concerned for your family, but I have my people to get back to." He wanted to play dumb. He wanted to sound like he didn't know where this conversation was heading.

"Yes…that's true…but…" She looked away, whispering, "You could always have new people."

" _What!?_ " There was no getting around that statement. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! You promised us—"

"And I intend to keep my promise until my dying breath," the Altaria said quickly. "I swear I will do everything in my power to get you home. But I…I don't want you…" Her eyes started to tear up. "I don't want you to be being so sad if we can't. I don't think I could bear to see you so upset. You've been so kind to us, even after everything we hid from you. Th-that's why I w-want to be offering you a home should…sh-should…" Were her tears real? Canada felt incredibly guilty all of a sudden. But his emotions would not cloud his thinking.

"Thank you, really, Katyusha. You've been really kind to us as well. But…" He looked her square in the eyes. She looked right back, and he could swear she was silently pleading with him to not say what he was about to. "I can't." Her head shook, a slow and hardly visibly ' _No…'_

"My friends and I can't and won't be staying here." He looked down, almost ashamed to face her any longer. "Besides, we need to get out of here before…" He focused hard on the sheet of ice beneath them.

Why were there three shadows on the ground?

The blow hit him before he could look up. A black ball of malicious energy struck him square in the back, and he hurdled toward the snow. Though injured, Canada straightened his wings in time, and regained his flight. The shadow grew larger, and he hazarded a look up. Something was in the sky. It was like a silhouette beneath the water's surface, only instead of water, this blur weaved through the sky like an airborne serpent.

"Giratina!" Canada just managed to roll out of the way of another attack. _Is it using Shadow Ball?_ He tucked in his wings and zoomed away.

But Giratina did not falter, and faster than he had anticipated, the Great Dragon almost caught up to him. Canada banked sharply left then soared straight up. He spiraled as he ascended, gracefully missing each Shadow Ball launched at him.

His arms became paralyzed. Canada struggled against the invisible force stiffening his wings, barely making out a blue glow surrounding him. The force slowly dragged him down, closer to the dark Dragon. Giratina at last shifted into their plane.

Seeing the creature up close, almost literally face to face would have been enough to freeze Canada in fear without its strange power. His red eyes roved over the helpless Togekiss, looking for each and every point that could presumably be his weakness. " _Outsider…_ " his voice filled the entire space between them, " _Did my brothers send you?_ " Canada was allowed to move his body from the neck up. He shook his head, terror coursing through every nerve in his body.

"No! I'm not from their world. I'm from—"

" _I overheard._ " Canada gulped. He'd been following them the whole time!? Giratina rose up above him. " _You're neither from my realm nor theirs._ " His tail glowed bright white. " _Then you belong nowhere, Outsider._ " The tail slammed down on him. Hard. Canada's vision went white for more than several seconds. He felt himself falling, falling like a rock, and smashing through the frozen surface of the lake beneath him. The cold water did nothing to stop the slow numbing of his body. His mind was a fog; somewhere he was dimly aware he suffered a major concussion. His body was in too much a shock to move. So he sank helplessly and watched as two dark blurs—one black, the other sky-blue—hovered over the hole he'd made. And the former froze the opening over with his breath as Canada's watery vision slowly faded to blackness…


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

England tied the final twigs together, at last finishing the repairs to Lei-Lei's hut. "Thank you," bowed the Audino as the two chicks cheered beside her. England gave her a quick nod before climbing down the ladder. Finally, reconstruction of the village was complete.

"I've no idea how I can ever properly thank you," Mei said, she and her aides bowing to show their utmost sincerity. China stepped forward.

"Think nothing of it," he said. "Besides, aru, helping you is the least we can do for you pointing out the path for us."

"I appreciate you thinking I was referring to the reconstruction," the Shaymin chuckled behind her paw, "But I meant with the war yesterday. You had no need to involve yourselves in our conflict."

China frowned slightly. "But it wasn't your conflict either; it was between your neighbors. I know we said we wouldn't join the war, but we don't mind lending our strength to those who wish to promote peace. For you and Kaoru and Yong Soo, we'd do it again a thousand times over."

"He's certainly right," England agreed, walking over. "Though hopefully next time the Queen and the Captain will work the problem out without having to resort to fighting."

The chicks looked expectantly at the adults. "So Vuwaby and I can still pway with each other?" Rufflet asked. Yong Soo ruffled the youngster's head feathers.

"You bet, da-ze!"

"Until their parents work out an agreement, the children will remain here in the village, away from the distress between their clans." The children were climbing atop Yong Soo as Mei said this, and England gave them a somewhat pitying look.

"That could take potential months to happen. Are you sure it's wise to keep them away from their nests for so long?"

"Both leaders agreed to this," Kaoru said. "They understand and don't wish to expose their children to anymore hatred."

"And it's best that the seeds of friendship grow now with those two," agreed the Shaymin. "We'll take good care of Vullaby and Rufflet, and we'll allow them to spend as much time as they want together. In the meantime, on top of negotiations, we'll have to reinstate our trade with the clans. That cavern you discovered beneath the mountains might be an excellent place to set up a bazaar."

The small group made their way to the edge of the village. Despite wishing they could stay a bit longer to fully recuperate from their work of rebuilding the destroyed homes, the nations really needed to keep going. England and China waited impatiently for their two final members to return from the Braviary's mountain. That, thankfully, didn't take very long.

"Did you get everything you needed?" England asked America as he swooped down and landed in front of them. Peter galloped up as well.

The American nodded. "I think so," he said, pulling out the bag hanging around his neck. "I even got some rock samples from the Mandibuzz's mountain as well. Maybe Madam Mismagius can tell us what's wrong with them." He handed the leafy sack to the Gallade, who promptly slung it over his shoulder. With one last farewell, the four of them headed down the trail toward the desert.

"Right, so tell me again, Peter, why are coming along with us?" The Keldeo gave a look to England.

"I already told you, I'm on a journey to qualify myself as a Legendary pokémon."

"So do you have ancestors who took part in the Battle like Mei?" asked China. A faint blush appeared on Peter's cheeks and he looked down.

"Well, uh, not exactly. The Legendary Swordsmen were involved and all, and my kind is often associated with them, but…" He shook his head. "But that doesn't matter! Whether there was a Keldeo present or not doesn't change the fact that I want to prove how strong we can be. I'm going to reach that Legendary status one day; I just need to perform enough heroic deeds and be recognized by enough pokémon. That's why I'm travelling all over to do what I can."

America smiled and hovered down closer to the group. "You've got amazing dreams, kid! I'm sure you'll go far," he called down. Peter blushed again, with embarrassed pride this time.

"Th-Thanks. But I can't be following you lot all the time. After all, there are still some villages here I want to check out before crossing the desert."

"We won't stop you," said China, "But should you change your mind, you can join with us, aru. It's dangerous for a young one such as yourself to be travelling alone." Peter appreciated the offer but said he really did want to do this himself.

"It'll be dangerous for me," he explained, "But that'll only further my resolve and proof of being a capable Legendary." The nations were all sympathetic, and when it came time for them to split up, they wished the young Keldeo luck on his journey. "I hope we meet again one day."

"It's unlikely," England shook his head, "But if we do that would be fine too." Peter headbutted him, just enough to make him almost lose his balance. "Hey!"

"And it was nice meeting you too, jerk!" laughed Peter as he reared and galloped away. America laughed at the Brit as well, who promptly shot him a dour look.

As it was a two day travel to reach the edge of the desert, the nations rested and made camp once the sun set below the horizon. With luck, they would be able to reach the outskirts tomorrow afternoon. The three of them sat around the fire England made the old-fashioned way: with dry twigs and a stone used as flint. "Wish we had some s'mores to eat," America mused.

"Hm." England made a noise to acknowledge him but was otherwise too busy looking at the map with China. Already the two were planning out their route once they left the desert town.

"There's got to be a faster way to get to the ocean," muttered the Mienshao. North of the desert was a large savannah which in turn led to a thick region of forest and ravines bordering the sea. From the northwestern-most tip they would have to find a way to get to the altar. But they'd worry about that part later.

"There may be. See that river just past the savannah? What if it flows westward?" There was an unlabeled blue line that travelled horizontally across the continent. "Maybe we can build a raft and sail to the ocean that way."

"But we'd have to deviate from our path to get to the river. And it won't take us all the way either, assuming it does go west. There's a bit of forest we'll need to travel through too, aru."

"We'll have to travel through there anyway," countered the Gallade. China nodded.

"Fair point." He rolled up the map and put it away in the bag before curling up into a ball to go to sleep.

America shifted forward too, resting his head down on the ground. "Wake me when it's my turn to keep watch," he said, yawning. England told him he would as he stood and walked over to a nearby tree. He leaned against it, starting the first shift, and watched as his two companions fell asleep.

* * *

The entirety of the following morning consisted of eating and finding enough berries that would last them through the desert. Once their food supplies were full they made for the desert once more. It was around noon when they reached it. America blinked. "O…kay then?" Rather than a gradual transition from grassland to sand, the forest just cut off abruptly, so immediately in front of them was dry desert sand. It reminded him of the Sahara—nothing but yellow-orange sand as far as the eye could see. "Guess we found the Vasand Desert."

"It's so big," gasped China, staring as well. "And there's no path. How are we ever going to reach Magirena without getting lost?" England shrugged but took a step forward.

"I've no idea. But we can't stop now; we'll have to find a way to—"

"WHOA! Hold it!" The three jumped and looked around. A tan-and-brown spiny rodent scurried up to them, claws waving about. "Youse guys can't just waltz right in dere! Hasn't anyone told youse about de shiftin' sands?" His accent was so heavy England could barely understand him; China was absolutely lost. Only America seemed to have a clue what he was saying.

"No, not really. What are the shifting sands?" The creature crossed his arms.

"Sweet Alpha, youse must be new around dese parts. Dem shiftin' sands is what's makin' travel drough de desert so difficult. Youse take one step in de dark sand and youse ancient history."

"What do you mean?" America asked. The smaller creature beckoned them to follow. They did, making sure not to go any further out into the desert. In another area, just a few feet out, there was a patch of sand just barely a shade darker than the rest and would have been overlooked had the rodent-like creature not pointed it out.

"Watch dis," he said. He picked up a twig and threw it into the darker patch. The moment the stick touched the sand, it shriveled into dust and disintegrated. "Dat's a patch of shiftin' sand. It's called dat 'cause it's like time shifts forward so fast once youse on it. I's seen some 'mons walk out dere an'— _vroom!_ —dey turn to old 'mons den bones den dust in no time flat."

America and England gaped. "You mean we'll turn to dust if we go out there!?" the Braviary practically shouted (China paled once someone finally translated that to him), "How the heck do we get to Magirena then?"

The rodent smirked. "Well, youse guys in luck. My boss can take youse across no problem an' in half de time it'd normally take youse. He's real smart, see. He said long ago 'Sandslash, we can make ourselves a business gettin' 'mons across dis here desert.' Trust me, my boss knows what he's doin'. We already escorted scores of parties wid no problem. It's safe, I promise youse."

The nations were hesitant. Should they trust this pokémon? Did they have any other choice? "Alright then," England said, "We need to get to Magirena, but we'll take you up on your offer. Where's your boss?"

"He'll be back soon. He left yesterday wid anoder group. I'll call youse when he gets here." And with that Sandslash left the nations to themselves.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, England?" America muttered so the rodent couldn't overhear them.

"You have a better one?"

"I can't even understand him, aru." China was utterly baffled how the other two could. "What does he want? His accent is so heavy."

America shrugged. "It's not that bad. If you ask me, it sounds like a solid mix between New English and Deep Southern." China snorted, now realizing why America had no problem comprehending Sandslash's words. "Anyway, he said his boss can get us across the desert."

"He also mentioned something about this being a business," England reminded him, "Odds are we're going to have to pay them something." But the American grinned.

"Don't worry. I think I got the payment covered." Both his friends gave him questioning looks, but before they could inquire further, Sandslash yelled out, "Hey Boss!" The group turned to face a large brown, red-marked mole crawling out of the sand. His claws were made of ridged steel as was the large piece that jutted out from behind his head. He dusted himself off and noticed the nations.

"Travelers?" he asked. They nodded. America noted his accent was much easier to understand; just a simple Southern drawl this time. The mole nodded in turn, smiling pleasantly. "Pleasure to meet ya'll. Call me Excadrill."

"Dey need your help gettin' to Magirena, Boss," Sandslash explained.

"Do ya' now?" Excadrill asked. "Well, I'm willing to get ya'll there, but I'm gonna' to need some sort of compensation, hear? This ain't just any safe way, it's my safe way, and it takes energy for me and Sandslash to maintain the tunnels and get pokémon through safely. So on top of food, we're gonna’ to need something else in return for our services."

England slid the pack off his shoulder. "What would you like?"

"Doesn't matter," the large mole shrugged, "It can be anything we might find valuable. Or if it's something ya' think we can use to help the business, that'll work too." England opened the bag for America, and the eagle rummaged through it.

"Will these do?" he asked, pulling out two tiny chargestones with his beak. Excadrill's eyes widened while Sandslash nearly tripped onto his rear.

"Well I'll be cursed to the Other Side," breathed the boss, "How'd ya'll get your claws on something so rare?"

"We found them," England answered vaguely as America handed over the blue rocks; Sandslash was still struggling to collect himself. "That's all we can give you plus the food we've gathered. Is that enough to cover our costs?" Excadrill quickly recovered from his shock to put on a face of composure.

"More than enough. I can get ya'll to Magirena and back _twice_ with these if ya' like."

"That isn't necessary," said China, "But after we stop by the village we will need to get through the rest of the desert."

Excadrill nodded, his grin spreading. "Sure thing. I'll drop ya'll off at the town and pick ya'll up when ya'll are ready to leave." He handed one of the crystals to Sandslash. "Put this here with the rest of the stash. I'm gonna’ send these guys across now." Sandslash nodded dumbly and scurried off with the chargestone. "If ya'll would follow me." He led them further down the path, coming to an area littered with giant holes in the dirt. He inspected several of them.

"You're going to take us under the sand?" China raised a brow.

"Ya'll would be surprised how shallow it is," answered Excadrill, stepping to another hole. "Beneath the sand is a layer of solid rock. Doesn't that hint of how young this whole desert actually is? But ya'll got nothing to worry about. Ah, this one." He glanced up, standing in front of a large hole. "Hope ya'll ain't claustrophobic." Then he jumped in. The nations followed suit.

Inside, there was enough room for the group to walk comfortably in single file. Their guide held out the chargestone as they marched in silence, clearly to be their only source of light once they travelled deeper inside the tunnel. "We should reach the town in about three hours," Excadrill informed them.

England, who brought up the rear, asked him, "Care to explain how it should take us three hours when the map said it'd take half a day?" Excadrill looked back, lips pulled into a knowing smirk.

"Why with some help of the shifting sands." He raised the chargestone higher and motioned up. England followed his direction then nearly jumped back in surprise. All around them tiny streams of dark sand trickled in from above, cascading down the walls like tiny leaks of water. "Not sure if Sandslash told ya', but these sands shift the area's time. Make it go by faster. The shifting sands haven't always been here; cropped up maybe four days ago? Sandslash and I've been guiding parties through the desert for years, but business started booming once the sands started shifting." He continued forward. "As long as ya' don't touch it, ya' got nothing to worry about."

China looked back at the two behind him, a look of unease on his face. "Four days ago?" he whispered. The other two caught his meaning. Four days ago was when they woke up in this world. Now there was a possibility the sands were somehow connected with them being here. America figured it best to find out.

"Do you know what caused them?"

"Wish I did. There's a rumor spreading around that Dialga's altar has been damaged and his powers are seeping into the earth. I personally don't buy that; ain't no pokémon who knows where his altar is. If ya' ask me, something's disturbed the beast, made him angry wherever he is."

"But wasn't he sealed away?"

"Sure he was!" Excadrill gave China an incredulous look, "But that doesn't mean he's dead. I can seal myself in a cage of rock, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be shaking claws with Dusknoir anytime soon. He's—" He stopped himself when they reached a dead end. "Just great. Seems the path caved in. Don't worry, though, I've got this," he said, handing the crystal to China. Using his metallic claws, Excadrill shoveled a hole beside the dirt pile. In less than three minutes he created a new path for them to take, parallel to the original one. Progress slowed with their guide now having to dig a new route, pausing every few minutes to make sure they weren't trudging too close to the collapsed path, but it was still fairly quickly paced all things considered. As he worked, Excadrill made small talk with the nations, speaking of his personal life and what life in the desert was like.

"Ain't seen any pokémon like ya'selves, but I have heard of ya'll. Don't Braviary live in the southern mountains?"

America shook his head. "A Mandibuzz thought I was from there too. But no, I'm not from the mountains."

"Then where ya' from?"

"Uh," he thought quickly, "Up north."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense. It's rare to see Gallade south of the desert anyways. And it'd explain the funny accents. So ya'll heading back home?"

"You can say that," the Mienshao muttered with a hint of a grin. Excadrill laughed.

"Well, we're almost to Magirena. Once we get there we can work out the arrangements of when I should picckkk…yyyaaaa'llll…uuuuuppppp…" Was time slowing down or something? Excadrill's words and movements were becoming much more sluggish, crawling to a snail's pace. Then he just stopped altogether like someone hit the pause button on the remote. The nations looked around nervously.

"D-did he hit dark sand?" England asked from behind. China, the closest to the guide, raised the chargestone.

"No. There's nothing there except more rock."

"But then how is—"

"… _Anomalies of time…_ " The nations froze. A deep, almost majestic voice permeated through the tunnel, disturbing the air around them. It was like the being's thunderous words shook them to their very souls. They cowered slightly, and without any understanding how, England just knew who was speaking to them. It had to be the mighty Dialga. " _Leave my kingdom…_ "

They turned their heads every which way, not sure where the voice came from. "I don't like this, dudes," America uttered, backing up into China. Suddenly, there was the sound of earth rumbling, and the ground beneath them vibrated softly. "I really don't like this."

But China's reaction was different. "America, carry Excadrill!" He shoved the frozen mole toward the eagle, and he and England helped get him onto America's back. Hurriedly taking the lead, China fired a close-range Focus Blast at the rocks. The result was the rubble being blown away and the ceiling threatening to collapse on them.

"Careful, China!" shouted England. But he and America didn't hesitate following after him.

" _Leave…_ " the voice rumbled again, " _Or perish…_ "

_Perish?_

"G-guys!" America yelled in fright, looking back. England shook himself out of his thoughts and turned around as well. Dark sand was pouring in through the widening cracks in the ceiling. It glided toward their feet reminiscent to waves along a beach. Only unlike waves, the sand didn't recede.

"Move! MOVE!" England pushed the stunned Braviary. They stumbled to keep up with China, who was tirelessly launching non-stop Focus Blasts at the rocks, not even carrying if the ceiling threatened to fall on them. "Where's the bloody exit to this place!?"

"Like I know!" China retorted in equal frustration. There was so much rubble before him that there seemed no end in sight. He kept firing, but he could feel his energy depleting fast. "I can't keep this up much longer, aru!"

"Keep going!" the Gallade encouraged, "You have to!" Without even knowing how or why, faint blue auras appeared around him and China, and a thin link formed between them both. China glanced back, looking just as shocked as England.

"Is this your doing?"

"I don't know! What am I doing?"

"I can feel you giving me energy."

"Less talking, more running!" America's panicked voice reminded them. The Mienshao promptly returned to his task. All the while, the sands crept closer.

"China!" England pointed toward the upper half of the tunnel wall, "Fire there!"

"Do you want us drown in this stuff!?"

"No, he's right," said America breathlessly, "There isn't any sand pouring in from above here. We're likely on the other side. Aim at an angle; we can climb our way up." The Mienshao aimed upward and fired, creating a large hole through the dirt. He fired again and again until they could just make out the pinpricks of sunlight.

"Come on!" He hopped into the hole and turned to assist America. The Braviary had to lift the frozen guide up into the hole next; there was no way he could continue carrying him. With Excadrill covered, he jumped and climbed in after.

"Grab hold." America held out a talon for England. The latter reached out and took it.

They crawled up the slope at a grueling pace, especially since America constantly had to shove Excadrill uphill, losing his footing and nearly falling several times. Thank goodness, with England keeping his hand on his back, America was able to remain upright and maintain his balance.

That was until it was removed. America tripped over the Excadrill's limp form, and in his haste to grab the sliding body with his claws, his flailing wing struck England in the stomach. Winded, the Gallade was knocked backwards, losing his balance, and he fell. He had no time to even yell out in surprise.

America twirled, complete and utter horror in his eyes. "ENGLAND!" But the nation was already consumed by the shifting sand. "…No…"

"Pick up the pace you two!" China called down. America could only stare up helplessly at him.

"Ch-China…I…England…I-I didn't mean…It was an acci…" China glanced down, wondering what America was so upset over. His eyes widened.

"What is that?"

"H-huh?" America looked behind as well. A green light was shining through the sand. Gradually a transparent orb of sorts levitated its way out of the rushing earth, and inside was a Gallade straining to keep the ball around him from breaking.

"Go, go, go, go—I can't keep this up much longer!" The American could see that while he spoke the shield was rapidly disintegrating. With an extra amount of force, the Braviary rammed the body up the tunnel, pushing it almost to China's level so he could make room for the tiring Brit.

"Hold onto me." England didn't argue. He lowered his shield and lifted himself to America, grabbing hold of his neck and collapsing onto his back. If America was injured by the horn on his chest, he didn't complain about it. Instead, he focused all of his energy into scaling the rocks. When he had to he kicked their unconscious guide up the tunnel, but for the most part he kept his focus on the exhausted England.

The sand wasn't rising nearly as fast now, but the nations didn't slow their pace for a moment. The light at the end of the tunnel grew larger.

"What in the—? Who made this thing?" Someone's head suddenly blocked the exit, which was quite bad timing for them as China had just launched another attack. The shadow moved away just in time, barely able to avoid his face being burned off. "Holy—!" He peered back in, calling, "Hey! Is someone down there?"

"Get out of the way!" shouted China, "We're in a hurry!"

"You guys running from someone?" To the stranger's credit, he sounded concerned. "Do you need help getting out?" Even as he asked, the strange shadow started digging at the hole, making it wider.

"Shifting sand. It's coming up right behind us."

"Then you better hurry it up. Here, I'll help you out."

He stuck out his clawed hand for China, who hesitated for only a second. Closer to the light now, he could see their mysterious savior was but a tiny black-striped reptilian, a tan crocodile or the like. There was no way this small guy could lift him out. "Well?"

China quickly shook the doubts away, reminding himself that even a little help was better than none at all. He grabbed the proffered claw, and blinked in surprise when the crocodile pulled him out fully. They both turned and grabbed hold of Excadrill's horn, lifting him out as well. Last was America and England. Once everyone was safe, the four peered back into the hole. The sand stopped just short of overflowing over the edge. The nations breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks dude," panted America, falling to the ground. England slid off and sat by his side.

"No problem, fellas," said the reptile, "I'm just glad I could help. But, uh, what were you doing down there anyway? Is it a safe bet to say you're not from around here?"

"No Tur—I mean, sir, we're not." England caught himself just in time. It was still a little disconcerting meeting up with characters who sounded just like friends back home.

Not-Turkey smiled. "Then you're lucky to be alive. Well, most of you I guess. What happened to your friend?"

"He's our guide," replied China, "And truthfully we don't know. Something strange happened while he was guiding us through the tunnel, aru, like time stopped for only him. But he's not dead." He turned. "Anyways, thank you for your help."

"No problem! My name's Sadiq; what's yours?"

"China, aru. These are England and America." They waved to Sadiq when addressed. "We were on our way to Magirena. Do you know where it is?"

Sadiq's dark eyes almost seemed to gleam. "Of course! I was on my way there myself. What do you guys say we go as a group?" The nations certainly weren't opposed to the idea. After getting their breaths and readjusting Excadrill back onto America, they followed Sadiq to the village.

"So Sadiq, what are you doing here? Do you live in the desert?" The small reptile gave America a look.

"What? Me being a Sandile wasn't a big enough clue for you? Of course I live in the desert; I'm part of a nomadic tribe."

"You're a nomad? Then what are you doing heading for Magirena?"

The Sandile grinned again. "There's a festival happening tomorrow. Lots of pokémon come to celebrate, have a good time and all, ya' know? Isn't that why you're going?"

"No," England answered him, "We're on business to speak to some Madam Mismagius. We're looking for someth—" But Sadiq started sputtering at the mention of the name.

"Hold up, fellas. What do you need to talk to her about? I mean, I know a guy who can get you to her, 'cause trust me, she's not always available to have an audience. But what's so important that you need to talk to her instead of, say, checking what you need at an archive? She's kind of…" He rolled his eyes to make his point.

"It's complicated," said England, "But we have our reasons." He glanced around. The corners of large blocks of stone jutted out from beneath the ground. "Was this once some sort of ancient city?" Sadiq nodded proudly.

"You bet. During a time long before the Great War, ancient pokémon used to thrive in this village made of stone. Much of the ruins have been lost, but many of us in the Vasand Desert still live by the traditions of our ancestors." The further they walked, the more the old ruins braved to peer out from the sand. Soon crumbled walls that reached up to their waists seemed to guide them toward a path. The Sandile grew a bit anxious.

"Listen, guys, I've been to Magirena plenty of times before, but there's always this one guard who just keeps causing trouble for me. He's a lazy good-for-nothing, but whenever he's on duty, the jerk won't grant me access into the village. I mean, I could beat him in a fight if I had to, but then I won't have permission to enter the town, and you need a guard's permission if you don't have a seal of approval. So if he's out, just say I'm with you, okay?"

America laughed. "Hahaha! Sure thing! The hero will totally cover for you."

"Though I don't see why there should be guards," China said, looking around. These walls weren't nearly high enough to block out invaders. "Oh? Is that him?" Up ahead, they could just make out the form of something lying on top of a cracked wall. Judging by his position, he was sleeping.

"Crap!" The nations heard Sadiq's mutter.

"Can't we just sneak around?" England suggested.

"That idiot will still sense us. Trust me, I've tried that before." True to his statement, one of the guard's large ears flicked, and slowly he uncurled himself. He yawned and stretched, his lithe feline body curving slightly while at full length. As he relaxed himself into a sitting position, England couldn't help noticing how much of his fur was a natural lilac shade, including the messy collar around his neck. It seemed oddly surreal when compared to the normal cream color of the rest of his body.

The guard stared tiredly at them. "And you are?" He spoke slowly and seemed about ready to fall back asleep at any moment. England stepped forward.

"We're travellers wanting to enter your village. We have a seal from Grand Chief Stoutland. Will it suffice?" The guard motioned for the nation to show him, and England retrieved the paper for him. The cat-like pokémon unfurled the scroll.

"Misters America, China, and England, hm? Very well, you guys may enter…except for him." He glared at the Sandile who feigned confusion.

"Nah, he's with us," America insisted.

"I know that's you, Sadiq. I can smell your stench from here." Sadiq hissed, dropping the act.

"What exactly do you have against him?" America stepped forward between the two. "Look, Sadiq saved our lives earlier. He's with us. So it's cool." But the calm guard shook his head.

"He's not allowed inside. That's final."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You always say so, you cheeky puss!" shouted the Sandile. "You know, I'm getting real tired of your crap."

The guard shrugged. "Bite me. Now go away." The nations stared, wondering what exactly it was between these two when Sadiq ran forward and bit the guard on the ear. To their surprise, he brought the cat to the ground. But the guard retaliated almost instantly, and the two ended up in a vicious tussle. At one point he got the upper hand and used all his strength to tackle Sadiq square in the stomach. The Sandile was knocked back behind a fallen wall.

"Hey! That was uncalled for, aru!" China blocked the guard from pursuing his opponent.

"All he wanted was to enter the town. What's so bad about that?" England added, joining China.

"Yeah, dude. Besides, how can you call yourself a guard, attacking a smaller pokémon like that? You should pick on someone your own size."

The guard's look was one of annoyed confusion. "What are you talking about? Sadiq's nearly twice my size."

"What?" The three turned around simultaneously. Rather than the small brown lizard they were expecting to see pop up, instead a large bipedal fox-like creature leaped out, shaking the dust out of his large red mane. His eyes were covered by a thin white mask, and he wore a somewhat worn coat. This creature glared daggers at the guard.

"Don't think I can't force you to let me in, Herc!"

"Wouldn't you have already done so if you could?" retorted the guard coolly. Sadiq pounced, a grey and red blur through the air, and practically pinned the feline to the ground. 'Herc' twisted out of his grip again and dashed behind him. The fox twirled, raising his red claws, aiming for his opponent's head. But the guard spun around and kicked up sand into Sadiq's eyes. The dust cloud momentarily obscured the coughing beast. When it settled, Sadiq…was gone! The guard faltered for a second before closing his eyes.

America started. "Where did he—?" The cat's eyes snapped open, and in one swift motion dodged the sudden aura of dark energy coming towards him. Sadiq simply reappeared directly behind the leaping cat and bashed him on the back with his arm. The guard hit the ground.

"…Cheater," growled 'Herc'. He struggled to his paws.

"It's not cheating if it's natural," Sadiq smirked as he vanished into thin air once more. How was he doing that?

'Herc' tensed and released a thin bolt of lightning from his fur. One of the wild bolts struck something in the air, and a moment later Sadiq reappeared, paralyzed by the attack. He fell to the ground mid-leap. "Stupid Zoroark," he sniffed.

"Pathetic Delcatty." Sadiq rose. Aside from his slightly singed fur, he appeared fine. "That was nothing. Come at me with a real Thunder Wave." The guard tensed again, his fur already crackling.

A shadow from above leaped down between the two fighters, causing them to flinch. The newcomer leered at the two, its green eyes nearly hidden beneath its keffiyeh. In its spiked paw it held a long staff made of pure blue energy, a blue that was even lighter than its fur. This pokémon seemed like a dark and mysterious character, England thought, the black markings covering its face and paws not helping to change his opinion. The three desert pokémon stared at each other for several seconds.

The Delcatty inexplicably looked away cringing, as if the newcomer spoke to him in an admonishing tone. "It's not like that; I just didn't want him causing more trouble again."

"What trouble?" Sadiq countered angrily, "You act like I always create problems for you when I come here. You know this was all your fault to begin with, you la—" Another glare from the strange upright canine hushed him. "Now come on, kid," Sadiq said to the stranger.

"Um…if you gentlemen don't mind," England interrupted a little uncertainly, "We'll just be going now." The newcomer turned its attention to the nations, looking them over briefly. It glanced to the guard while gesturing its staff toward the three.

"What? Oh, yes, I already granted them access." The other nodded once and turned on its heel, heading down the path they were originally travelling. 'Herc' grumbled something before making way for Sadiq, England, America, and China to follow.

"Now why couldn't you have done this to begin with?" the Zoroark muttered under his breath.

"Oh shut it."

"So…this may be late in asking, but who are you?" America asked the Delcatty.

"Pardon my rudeness. My name is Heracles. I am the owner of the Anápafsi Inn. Keeping guard is something I do when I have free time."

"More like when you want to sleep on the job." Sadiq crossed his claws behind his head. "Don't think I haven't realized it already. Also," he faced the visitors, "Sorry about having to lie to you earlier. I guess a proper introduction's in order. I'm Sadiq, a Zoroark. I was hoping to disguise myself as something small and pretend to be a traveler, but this guy always manages to catch me." Heracles made a soft noise admitting to his reserved smugness.

China looked at the creature in the lead. "What about that guy?"

"You mean Gupta?" answered the Delcatty. Gupta gave a curt nod to them when he was mentioned. "He's also a volunteering guard. He and I held position over the southern perimeter today."

"Oh."

As they spoke, Sadiq had gone up to converse with the blue jackal. "So how was guard duty with the Slakoth here?" Gupta shrugged, sighing lightly in response. "I give you props then. I would have been driven insane having to stay out all day with Herc." Gupta wordlessly drummed his fingers against his glowing staff. "Really? You've another two hours left with him? Sucks to be you." Gupta smirked slightly.

"Can he not talk, aru?" Heracles shook his head.

"No, he can. He just prefers to use telepathy, and only among acquaintances if he has to. Lucario are strange pokémon that way. You get used to it I suppose."

Gupta suddenly stopped walking. "Hey, why'd we stop?" America wondered. Sadiq grinned at the eagle.

"'Cause we're here." He pointed ahead. "Welcome to Magirena."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

The city was breathtaking. There were a couple towering buildings, but nothing was frivolous or extravagantly constructed. All the structures were made of stones and hardened sand, giving them the color of wheat baked by the desert sun. Adobes imbued with tiny glass fragments lined the streets. In front of them were tented booths and stalls with merchants making offers to curious passersby. And despite all this—or perhaps because of—a mystic aura of tranquility permeated through the entire town.

"This place is amazing," breathed England, "I haven't seen anything like it. The only place back home that could possibly compare is the city of Bam." Heracles flicked his ears.

"This town really is something; it's the oldest city in all of Diasama. You'd be impressed by its history and what it's been through. Of course, what you see is only half of what it has to offer." They had entered the plaza, a huge agora with four small pools circling a long stone pillar located dead center of the town. Several flying pokémon were wrapping colorful wreaths around it in preparation for tomorrow's festival.

But China noticed something peculiar as he gazed around. "Where is everyone?" There weren't nearly as many pokémon out as there should have been for a city this size. With the exception of the workers and a few merchants and buyers, it was practically empty.

"It's too hot out for many. More will pop up toward evening time when the sun sets."

"Though you can expect to see a lot out tomorrow," grinned Sadiq, and Heracles agreed to that with a nod.

"Hey, guys, Excadrill's waking up." The group paused and turned to see the mole stirring on America's back. His eyelids slowly fluttered open and he groaned.

"Ngh…what in the world happened? Where am I?" He glanced around, spotting the sand buildings. "How in the world…we're already in Magirena? How…?"

"You fell unconscious while underground," England answered, "We think maybe you got too close to the shifting sands." Excadrill blinked, an expression of complete confusion on his face, before bolting upright.

"What!?" he exclaimed as he frantically checked over his body. "Did I touch it? Alpha above, please tell me I didn't touch that stuff!"

"Don't worry. You're fine," America assured him. The Excadrill relaxed just a bit.

"Then I must thank ya'll kindly for saving my life. Never has that sort of thing happened in all of my crossings." Gupta and Heracles stared at the nations and Sadiq.

"You managed to escape the shifting sands?" The Delcatty sounded somewhat impressed.

The Zoroark jerked a thumb at himself, smirking. "And I helped."

"Really?" Heracles didn't believe him.

"He did," China nodded, "He helped us out of the tunnel right when the sands were about to get us, aru." Gupta gave his friend a tiny warm smile before looking at Excadrill. The guide flinched, his eyes going wide for a few seconds.

"Ya' the one speaking with telepathy?" The Lucario nodded. Gupta's eyes then shifted to Heracles and Sadiq. After a brief second, both stepped forward, having gotten some command from him. Excadrill by then climbed off America's back. "Uh, sure, I won't mind. Though I really do feel fine now." Sadiq offered his arm to the still wobbling mole. Once Excadrill got his bearings, the three headed down a side street.

Calling over his shoulder, Sadiq said, "We'll meet you guys at Herc's inn once you're done. We'll make sure your buddy here gets all rested up. Gupta will lead you to Madam Mismagius's place." The Lucario beckoned for them to follow, and the nations obliged. He led them past the markets to a small clearing where there appeared to be a staircase heading down into the dirt. The three hesitantly walked after him, the memory of their last underground adventure still fresh on their minds. England went first followed by America being uncharacteristically close behind and China bringing the up the rear. The main stairway going down had several side paths that branched off and veered to different locations, much like the streets above. So that's what Heracles meant– half of what the city had to offer was underground. Rather than adobes, pocket-sized dens and caverns housed various shops, services, and homes.

Eventually, they came upon a long hallway, upon which numerous life-size statues lined the way. Most of them were of what appeared to be ancient creatures, a few resembling dinosaurs. At the end of the hall was a single polished wooden door. Gupta knocked before opening it and walking inside.

The chamber was a fair size with the walls blocked from floor to ceiling with shelves containing books and unknown items. A long table stood in the middle. Papers and maps and scrolls with cryptic symbols were everywhere; they cluttered the table, floor, shelves, and the few stools that were in the room. From the ceiling dangled crystals of every color of the rainbow, and they all glimmered in the light of the nearly melted candles. And at the other end of the table hovered a creature England could only describe as a purple cloak wearing a witch's hat. This odd pokémon had its back to the guests, so fixated on the red feather it was twirling in its tendril.

"But you see, Avalon, that's what would happen to _normal_ feathers after they're burned. In the case of…" She trailed off, interrupted by a distant voice coming from the crystal ball perched on her table. "Well, have you ever seen a magenta Ho-oh? I thought not. Now I haven't yet asked one to douse itself in fire for me, but that doesn't mean those feathery beauts aren't coated with something to keep from burning. Just think, once we discover the secret to their rainbow-making ability, the sooner we can find the answers to why—"

Gupta coughed and the purple being looked back in surprise. Upon seeing the nations she squealed in delight. "Yay! Guests! Strangers! Pokémon I can leave an impression on!" She flew across the table, through Gupta. As in literally through him. America's face blanched.

"G-g-g-g-ghost!" he stuttered, taking a frightened step back. England and China also retreated some, though their expressions of shock nowhere near America's level. The ghost froze right in front of them.

"A ghost!? Where?" She looked around and spotted her reflection on the crystal ball, distorted and warped out of proportion. "Yee! A ghost! Help!" She rushed toward America and hid behind him. Terrified, the eagle dashed away, stumbling over the clutter on the floor. She gave chase, desperately trying to hide from herself behind America, while America was desperately trying to get away from her. This very quickly turned into what could have been a comedy act of two people running in circles, only this wasn't nearly as funny. It was stupid, in fact. England growled at America's childish antics, and he opened his mouth to yell at the two.

"Madam Mismagius. May I suggest that you cease this _at once._ " Rather than England, the voice from the orb was the one who sternly suggested that to the pair. The two fleeing stopped in their tracks, turning their attention toward the ball. England was impressed. It might have had something to do with how he demanded attention with such a firm though not scolding voice. Or how he managed to make himself heard over the ruckus without even yelling. Or how he carried a light but wholly recognizable British accent. The voice continued, "That is not another ghost; that is your reflection." Madam Mismagius blinked.

"Really?" She hovered toward the ball. "Oh, so what do you know? It is me." She laughed at herself as she picked it up. Then she stopped suddenly, frowning. "When did I get so fat?"

"Reflection, dear," the voice reiterated with remarkable patience. Madam Mismagius shrugged. America took the opportunity to scurry behind England.

"Why did the pokémon we were looking for have to be a ghost?" he whimpered. England shushed him as Madam Mismagius floated back to her side of the table. She glanced curiously at Gupta. The Lucario bowed respectfully. Then he stepped out of the room and closed the chamber door behind him.

The purple ghost grinned at the trio. "Sorry about that. You had me worried that an evil spirit had followed me home again. I swear, you excavate _one_ Cofagrigus tomb and suddenly it's as if you're a beacon to all ghosts everywhe—"

"Ahem!" The mysterious voice already had to remind the lady to stay focused. Poor soul.

"Huh? Oh right. Thanks Avalon. Gee, without you I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my ne—"

"Welcome, travellers," the one named Avalon greeted the nations instead. Madam Mismagius pouted.

"That's my job. And I was getting to that." She once again smiled at the group. "Hello there! I'm Madam Mismagius. But you can call me Madam if you like. Or Mismagius. Or just Magius, really; I'm not that old. I know Madam Mismagius is a mouthful for some. Anyway, what are you here for? Chief Stoutland was the one who sent you lot to me, yes? Gosh, I haven't seen that old hound in ages. I really should drop by his village."

England coughed, not quite sure how to address this capricious pokémon. "Yes, he did, um…Madam. But how did you know?" Madam Mismagius smirked.

"Because I'm a psychic."

The Gallade blinked. "Really?"

"Pfft! No," she laughed, "I just said I was a ghost, didn't I? Gupta told me through telepathy. He saw the seal outside. He may be a psychic, though. I never asked him."

Avalon groaned quietly before asking kindly, "So your purpose for being here, if I may ask?" China answered, looking at the Mismagius.

"We're here on business to learn about the Time Adamant's location. Chief Stoutland said you would know about it, aru."

"Indeed I do! Indeed I do!" cheered the Mismagius as she zipped around in a circle above her seat. "I just gave my report on it at the symposium last month. Were you there by any chance? I didn't see you at any of the seminars, but I have to say whoever was in charge of the order of the presentations was crazy for thinking—"

"Maybe I should be the one to help these fellows," interrupted Avalon.

"But I—"

"You're not nearly as focused as you should be, Madam Mismagius. Not your fault, dear, just poor timing that you had some Figy wine before our earlier chat."

"But I like Figy wine…"

"Of course you do. Now, let me talk to our visitors properly, please." Madam Mismagius huffed in resignation. She muttered an odd incantation under her breath, and gradually the chamber began to swirl away into mist. The nations glanced around in awe as the room altered and they were thrust suddenly into the midst of a foggy forest.

"Where are we?" America wondered.

"You're still in Madam Mismagius's dungeon, good sir. What you see is just an illusion for the mind created by the Madam's exquisite spell." A small creature emerged from the mist, green all over with black marks surrounding its eyes. It looked like a fairy of nature with its thin wings and small antennae perched delicately on its head. "A pleasure meeting you gentlemen. My name is Avalon– humble Celebi at your service." He bowed with a scrape.

"Pleasure to meet you." The small creature shook England's proffered hand. America was still looking around.

"This place is all in our heads? That's neat! But why are we here?"

"A twofold reason, really. The first to meet you, the second to protect you. Dialga cannot overhear what is spoken in the mind. America, England, China– you have come here for directions to reach the Time's Adamant and return home." This was all a statement spoken in such a matter-of-fact tone. The nations were mildly bewildered.

"That's true," said China, "But how could you have known that? We never revealed that to Gupta. Nor did we give you our names."

"Ah, but you didn't need to, good sir," smiled Avalon. England snorted.

"Let me guess: you're psychic?"

"Technically speaking. But that's beside the point."

"Wait, hold on…you said you're a Celebi?" The Braviary's eyes narrowed as he struggled to remember something. "That name sounds familiar. You, uh…oh! You're a Legendary!" Avalon gave a modest nod. "Don't you control time?"

"He _protects_ time," Madam Mismagius corrected him with a smile, "And plants. This forest you see is his home. Beautiful, isn't it?" America muttered something about how even England's weather was better than this. "Oh! So do you know these pokémon through time wandering, Avalon?"

"Naturally. But we are again getting off topic. First, my dear, I'd like to point out that we are not conversing with ordinary beings." He ignored Madam Mismagius's incoherent sputtering. "You are anomalies of time, and I don't just mean in this world specifically. Even within your own realm you've been through eras most beings can only dream of seeing. So let me warn you gentlemen that whatever age-old experience you have in your world will do little to help you here."

"We're aware," the Mienshao said. "Chief Stoutland was quick to inform us of this upon arrival, aru. But we have gotten quite strong since then."

"But you must get stronger still. I understand that you see yourselves as humans with a goal to restore your true forms, but if you expect to survive in our world you must abandon the thought and accept the forms you have now."

Utterly confused, all three nations stared at him. "What do you mean?" asked America a bit defensively.

"You are pokémon, my good sirs. Since your arrival in this world, I have been keeping watch over you, and what I've seen is most discouraging. You have powers I'm sure you've never dreamed of possessing, and yet you let them go untapped. Let me remind you that you are not limited to mastering just one move. You will require a variety of attacks if you wish to survive your confrontation with Dialga; the Great Dragon is certainly one whom you cannot take lightly."

The three were now as speechless as Madam Mismagius. They were all thinking the same thing. "Confrontation!? Who said anything about us having to _fight_ Dialga!?" England nearly shouted. Avalon bowed his head.

"Unfortunately, you will not have any other choice. To use the Altar of Time requires you to place the Time's Adamant upon it, thereupon restoring Dialga's power to him and releasing him from his seal. All of the altars are designed as such. But if you wish to meet your friends again you'll have to do just that."

The Celebi sighed, giving himself a brief respite. "I say all this because, as the Protector of Time, it is my duty to eliminate all anomalies that threaten the stability of our timeline. However, I have no desire to actually fight you. My kind are peacekeepers by nature. The way I see it it's in my best interest to help you gentlemen reach the altar rather than hinder you. But be warned: Diagla intends for you to summon him unknowingly once you get there. At that time, he will try to not only annihilate you but reinstate his reign over these lands. His attack earlier was just a means to hasten your progress."

"Cheater!" Madam Mismagius shouted, causing everyone to jump. "He can spy on them even when sealed away _and_ he can attack from his time prison too? He's a cheater!"

"Finer words haven't been spoken, Madam. As I'm sure you have just surmised, the Great Dragon can also sense these beings' disturbance to the time-space continuum. He sees them as both his obstacle and key to regaining former glory. We mustn't let that happen."

"You can count on me!" Madam Mismagius held her tendril up in salute.

"Why can't you just send us into the past? Why use the altar at all if you can control time?"

"I protect time," Avalon immediately reminded England, "To control time means that I have influence over the course of history, which I unfortunately do not. Think of me as like a bookkeeper reading a scroll. I can start at any point of the narrative—beginning, middle, or end—and see what happens next, but I cannot change what has already been written. I must guard this metaphorical scroll from damage lest the contents be ruined and the story no more. You and your friends are like spilled ink slowly staining the scroll. The sooner we clean up this mess, the less damage our story—and thus time—will sustain. Was that a good enough analogy for you?"

England, America, and China let that all sink in. So they had to get stronger if they wanted to stand any chance against Dialga, who planned to strike once they reached the altar and freed him. They wondered if things could get any worse for them.

Madam Mismagius sighed sympathetically. "I know what you boys must be feeling. I get it all the time when my fellow scientists laugh at me during presentations. But like I always say: you can't let the impossible get in the way. No one believed I'd ever find a use for a Clamperl's pearl, but lo-and-behold, I discovered its psychokinetic boosting abilities through sheer determination and accident alone."

"I apologize that our first meeting turned out to be quite a depressing one," the Celebi bowed fully to the trio, "But with both our future and your lives on the line, the situation necessitated your immediate enlightenment. I'd get you to the stone myself, but even my powers are useless against your overbearing temporal auras. But fear not. We will meet again once you gather the stone, and I shall lead you to the altar. May you gain more experience by then. Madam, we shall continue our talk about a Ho-oh feather's properties at another time. I'm sorry we had other matters to attend to." Madam Mismagius waved it off, not seemingly bothered. The foggy woods swirled and faded away back into the candle-lit chamber where they started from. There was no sign of Avalon, him too disappearing with the illusion.

"Don't worry, Avalon's not usually a stick in the mud," the ghost chuckled lightly, "We usually have much more interesting topics of conversation. Though what he said before wasn't uninteresting in the least. Are you really from another realm? And you're not pokémon? So what are humans? You have to tell me everything! How you got here, how you picked those forms—"

"Please, Madam," all three groaned. How Avalon was so patient with her was a mystery. "We don't have time for this. We just want to know where the Time's Adamant is. Tell us and we'll be on our way; we'll train as we get there." England rubbed his hand over his face.

The Mismagius cocked her head to the side. "You mean like give you a map?"

"That would be preferable. Do you have one?"

"Of course I have one. I discovered it while stuck in some lost ruins. My research hinted that the actual stone's location would be there, but all I found was the map to it instead. All my work wasted." The nations were left awkwardly staring at her once she finished and continued to simply float in place.

"Aren't you going to give it to us, aru?" China prodded.

"What? You want me to give it to you?"

_What did you expect we wanted!?_ England couldn't help thinking rather irately. Madam Mismagius crossed her tendrils.

"I can't just give you lot the map! I may have found it, but it's not mine. It belongs to someone else. I'm just keeping it safe for them until they can properly claim it."

"Then can't you just tell us how to get to the Time's Adamant?" America huffed, frustrated.

"Of course I can. You'll need the map though."

"Stop playing with us!" China warned. He prepared a Focus Blast between his paws. His companions did nothing to stop him. "Either tell us how to get there or give us the map! We have no time for your nonsense."

Madam Mismagius's eyes narrowed fractionally as she studied the blue ball. "Focus Blast. Fighting type. Special attack. Natural move. Radial length: Medium-short." She read off the statistics in a clinical tone. "You can fire that if you want. It won't hurt me the slightest even at close range. Though it will be bothersome to clean up the mess afterward. And I just got the table to stop wobbling too."

"Are you really asking for us to hurt you?" England stepped forward, his palms now glowing a faint green with magic.

Madam Mismagius stared at him. Then she listed in the same calculatory voice, "Confusion. Psychic type. Special attack. Natural move. Aura strength: thin, vibrant." She blinked. "Why use the attack Confusion? Wouldn't a Psychic attack be more effective? Not that I haven't dealt with psychics before. That seems to be their preferred move." She turned expectantly to America. "Okay, now show me what moves you know. Please, please, please!"

There was a knock on the door. Gupta stepped in. Immediately upon seeing the nations in attacking positions he stiffened for a brief second in shock before dashing along the wall and leaping between the three and the ghost. He assumed an attacking stance of his own, forming the blue staff between his paws. "Calm down, Gupta. No worries. They were just about to show me what moves they knew. I just wanted to know everything about these guys. Nothing seriously bad was about to happen." Gupta cast her a sideways glance. Then he slowly lowered his staff.

"Please, Madam, isn't there anything you can do to help us? We didn't travel all this way for nothing; we were told you were the only one who could get us to the stone." Despite his better judgment, the Englishman was willing to start pleading with her if need be.

"Tell you what." The nations weren't getting their hopes up with whatever she had to say. "I can tell you that the owner of the map will be partaking in the festival tomorrow. Why don't you participate as well?"

"Are you saying we'll find them there?" England asked, a tiny note of hope seeping into his voice. The Mismagius nodded. "Alright then. We'll look for the map's owner then." Full of joy, Madam Mismagius clapped. She then turned to the Lucario.

"So what'd you come for?"

Gupta gestured toward the nations.

"Oh, okay." Madam Mismagius grinned at the three. "Gupta says your friend has fully recovered, and he'd like to give you something as gratitude." As she let Gupta usher them out of her chamber she waved to them goodbye. "Please come back soon! I want you to tell me everything about your world before you leave the city."

* * *

Upon entering the Anápafsi Inn's spacious lobby, Sadiq greeted the three with a laugh. "So how was it? Madam Mismagius drive you crazy?"

"That would be putting it mildly, aru," sniffed the Mienshao. England sought for Excadrill, who walked up to the trio when he spotted them.

"There will be a slight change in plans. We'll be attending the festival tomorrow if that's alright with you. There's someone we have to meet with who can help us."

"It's alright with me," nodded Excadrill, "And to make sure ya'll have got everything in order how about I pick ya'll up the day after, sometime around noon. We can meet up here." The three nodded. "Great. Now I've got something for ya' boys. As thanks for getting me out of that tunnel, how about I treat us all to some drinks? Ya'll can come, too, misters Sadiq, Heracles, and Gupta."

"Count me in," the Zoroark grinned. Heracles nodded. Gupta held up a paw, declining the offer. "Don't mind him. Unlike the lazy cat here, Gupta actually does his duties like he's supposed to." Heracles kicked his leg.

"I'm much obliged." He decided to wait in the lobby for them as the nations checked into the hotel. They paid with two more pieces of chargestone.

"Let's hope we don't have to barter for anything else," muttered America to the two after he handed over the crystals. "Those were our last two pieces."

Heracles led them through the underground hallway. Since all but the lobby was below ground, it was comparatively much cooler here. The hardened sand was smooth as marble, glossy as glass, and gave the faint illusion of them being in a reasonably fancy if not exotic hotel. Strange colorful hieroglyphs and symbols lined the walls in an intriguing design.

"You each will have your own rooms," said Heracles. He showed them China's room first. There was a modern-day bed in the corner, probably the most shocking object in the room. Beside it was a tiny wooden table that had to be a nightstand with a candle resting on top. Across the room was a low shelf filled with papers, scrolls, and books. A lamp made of hollowed stone hung from the center of the room; a fire inside it was already lit. The walls were blank save for one strange-looking word that was etched over the bed. The letters were odd and England could almost swear they spelled out 'Wisdom'.

They stepped inside. "These rooms were added fairly recently. We're still in the process of decorating, but they should do for you in the meantime. The straw in the mattress is the finest and softest grown in this region, so you will have the most restful sleep. And since many scholars rest here at the inn, all rooms have a selection of reading material provided." China picked out a book and opened it. Inside were letters reminiscent to the ones on the wall.

America whistled. "Not bad," he said. The Delcatty then showed them America and England's room, which were identical to China's with the exception of the words over the bed—America's looked like it had 'Courage' and England's 'Loyalty'. The nations put down their belongings and made back for the lobby.

Excadrill, Heracles, and Sadiq were already waiting by the front door. "Ya'll ready?" The large mole led the way outside and down the now slightly more populated street. Down the main street and just past the plaza was a small building with a thin cloth serving as the door. The six stepped inside. They were instantly hit by the amiable chatter and wave of hot air.

"Afternoon," a creature that could be best described as a fusion of an anteater and a furnace greeted the group. The newcomers returned the greeting and took seats at the long bar as there were no available tables large enough to fit all of them.

"Six Type-Specialties, please," Excadrill ordered.

"Coming right up." The bartender went to fetch their drinks. When he returned, he passed them thick glasses full of colorful syrup-looking beverages. England glanced at his, unsure if the golden drink was some kind of beer or juice. America's drink was light blue in color and China's bronze.

"Drink up," Excadrill encouraged, and he took a swig from his own glass. Already bracing his stomach, England took a cautious sip. It was a little thick, not unlike melted ice cream. Odd texture aside it was…actually…it was delicious! The rich flavor of warm honey mixed with a pinch of peppermint and earl grey was an odd concoction almost worth dying for. England was instantly reminded of home, of relaxing in peaceful solitude in his parlour and enjoying the best hot cup of tea in his life. He couldn't stop the compulsion to sigh in utter contentment. His companions' reactions mirrored his own.

Heracles smiled. "This must be your first time drinking a Type-Specialty. Each drink is made with your type in mind to give the best possible flavor."

"You're probably thinking of home right now," added Sadiq as he took another gulp, "I know I sure am."

"There's got to be a way to bring this stuff back home with us," sighed America.

As they whittled away the time with friendly chatter, the conversation slowly drew back to the mishap in the tunnel. "I just can't believe I got so careless," the large mole said, shaking his head. "Ya'll had to be pretty smart to get through there and manage to climb your way out. And with me weighing ya' down. And trust me, I know how heavy I can weigh."

"What weight? You weren't heavy at all," chuckled America. England smirked.

"Then I must be as light as a feather to you the way you knocked me down. Guess I know who to call for if ever I want a free ride." The Braviary's smile fell somewhat.

"Yeah. Guess so…"

"Well, I was the one who actually got us through the tunnel in the first place," China quickly reminded them.

"That's true," agreed America. Sadiq was about to make a remark when he paused. His head turned toward the entrance where a large tan and brown falcon of sorts was stepping through.

"That can't be…" he muttered, standing from his stool and earning the confused attention of Heracles. The large bird with the mane of red and yellow feathers was approaching.

"Hey, bartender, make room for—Sadiq?"

"Hey! I knew it was you!" He and the female bird hugged, and the latter in turn laughed and nuzzled Heracles.

"Sadiq! Heracles! Long time no see. Staying out of trouble, are you?" She earned two equally unapologetic looks from the two. "You know I'd just hate to have to ruffle up your fur if you two keep acting up. Remember the last time?" The three laughed at whatever memory they shared, though the nations didn't miss the Zoroark and Delcatty shoot each other a dirty glare. "Who're you guys?" The bird was addressing the nations. Sadiq answered for them.

"Some friends I made in the desert. America, England, China, I'd like you to meet my friend Amelia. We go way back– she's part of a wandering troupe. Our clans meet up every once in a while to exchange news. Amelia, say hi to the boys." The bird instead slapped a wing on the back of England's shoulder.

"England, huh? I've got a friend you have to meet. And I won't accept 'no' as an answer, you hear?" She grinned and winked at the disgruntled Gallade.

"So your friends are here also?" asked Heracles.

Amelia nodded. "Just two of them."

"Where are they?"

"That's a good question," Amelia put on a frown. She fluttered back to the door and shouted out, "Alice! Chun-Yan! Come on already!"

A few moments later two more females stepped inside. "You don't have to be so loud, Amelia," the one that vaguely resembled England chastised. She looked to be wearing a flowing white skirt, and her "helmet" had two long pigtails instead of a horn.

"Oi, Amelia. We were looking at some jewelry our troupe could use in a future spectacle. I found some bangles for Madeline. Look." A sea weasel with light orange fur and two tails held up a paw with thin golden rings dangling from it. Amelia admired them.

"Oh, these are pretty." She then let her friends say hello to the Zoroark and Delcatty before gesturing to the nations, specifically England. "Alice, I may have just found you a mate." England choked on his drink as Alice's face went dark red upon hearing that bold declaration.

"Y-you can't just decide things like that, Amelia! I've said before I have absolutely no interest in males. I do enjoy my status as single, thank you very much."

"But he's perfect for you," insisted the bird with America near tears laughing behind her and Excadrill slapping the now coughing England on the back. "You two are related; isn't that enough?"

"How about the fact I don't know him?" Alice retorted angrily. She then brushed past her friend, deliberately avoiding any eye contact with the Gallade, and sat next to Heracles, as far away from the nations as she could get.

"Don't get like that," Amelia pushed the seat next to her to make room for herself. "You know Francine teases you about being the only Gardevoir in existence without a suitor."

"We're not discussing this now," hissed Alice. "And if you're so interested in getting singles together, why don't you have yourself that one over there?" She nodded toward America.

"Me? With a Braviary?" Amelia snickered. But then she paused, as if actually considering the thought. Chun-Yan walked up to the nations, the first to properly introduce herself.

"Hi there. I'm Chun-Yan."

"Hello. I'm China. Pleased to meet you, aru." The Mienshao bowed his head politely.

"My name's America."

"Greetings. I'm England."

"He even has the same funny accent as you." Alice kicked Amelia in the leg

"My name is Alice," the lass said, finally turning to them. "It's safe to assume you're participants in the festival?"

"Just recently," answered England, "It was more of a last minute thing."

"Then that means you'll be in town to see our show," Amelia said with a smile. Heracles and Sadiq perked up.

"Are you going to be doing the opening ceremony?" the Zoroark wondered.

"That's right." Sadiq jerked his thumb at the girls.

"You fellows are in for a treat tonight. These girls are known all over for their jaw-dropping performances."

"Stop it, Sadiq; you're making me blush," Chun-Yan giggled, her cheeks turning a light shade pinker. "But we're not doing any opening ceremonies until we check into the inn first. We had literally just arrived at the city before Amelia split to find this place."

Heracles waved his paw flippantly. "No worries. There're plenty of rooms still available. These three each received one just earlier today. I can let you share a suite if you want."

As Heracles offered the girls living arrangements, Excadrill moved to slide off his seat. "I think I'll be heading back now. Gotta' get back to Sandslash and make sure everything's alright on his side of the desert. I'll be sure to come back for ya'll the day after tomorrow." He walked outside after saying his goodbyes to Heracles, Sadiq, and the girls.

"I think I'll return back to the inn, if that's alright with you two," England said, standing as well. "The books back in our rooms interest me. Maybe there's something in them that can help us on a travel."

"Good thinking," said China, "America and I will stay here a bit longer and see if we can find any more information about tomorrow's festival, aru. We'll catch up with you later." England nodded, bid a farewell to the others, and left for the inn.

* * *

England was lying on the bed, book in hand, looking at the words but not really reading them. It wasn't that he didn't understand them; most of the symbols resembled the letters in the English alphabet, and he could with a bit of effort read most of the text within. No, his thoughts were instead on how to find this mysterious owner of the map. Madam Mismagius said nothing about what the fellow looked like or where to find him. Or if it was a 'him'. And what if they didn't want to hand over the map? England couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't want to, but if that outcome happened, then what? He groaned quietly to himself. They were so close and yet getting nowhere.

Sitting up, he returned his focus to the page. The book was a collection of scientific studies performed in Diasama, and while none of them gave any hints to the Time Adamant's location, several pages did provide information about the species of pokémon that lived on the continent. Pidgeot like Amelia lived either in the Vasand Desert or just north of it to avoid competition with the Braviary and Mandibuzz in the south. Gardevoir like Alice were a branched evolution of whatever species of pokémon Gallade evolved from; England noted this had to be what Amelia meant by the two of them being related. And Floatzel like Chun-Yan were actually quite rare around these parts. More than likely she came from a coastal region.

There was a light tapping on his door. "Come in," he answered, not looking away. He heard the sounds of the door unlatching and feathers ruffling. "What is it, America?"

"It's, uh…" For some reason the American sounded a bit unsure of himself. "Just wanted to say we found out a bit more about the festival. It's kind of like the Olympics back home; the pokémon here just hold a bunch of tournaments and games in the name of camaraderie and that jazz. Heracles says they expect a lot of participants this year." England grunted a noise of acknowledgement. He truthfully was more interested in the passage explaining how Gallade had the power to imbue their blades with different elements. He just had to try them out, particularly the move the book called Night Slash. "So what are you reading?"

"Just something that might give me an edge in battle," England answered. America came around and peeked over his shoulder.

"You can seriously understand that?"

"You can too," the Englishman retorted, "Unless you're telling me you seriously forgot how to read." America stared harder at the words.

"I guess it does sort of look like English. Well that's convenient." England pointed to a crude sketch of a Gallade using an attack.

"Avalon said we needed to master several new moves. I want that one in my arsenal." He could already picture himself using his blades that were enveloped in that powerful dark aura.

"That's…that's cool." America looked away. "Listen, England…I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

"Honestly, you should be sorry for a whole host of things you've done." England remarked, sitting up, "What in particular are you apologising for?"

"Back in the tunnel…when I…" Was he still upset about that? It wasn't like England was dead. He himself already chalked it up as America being too clumsy. "I promise that will never happen again, England. I swear. Do you…can you forgive me? I just…need to hear it…is all."

England rolled his eyes. Once again America was getting upset over his sense of wounded pride and lack of heroism. If he was expecting the Gallade to say something along the lines of heroes make mistakes, he had another thing coming. "America, in case you haven't noticed, now isn't the best time to let your fantasies of being the hero get in the—"

"No…" the American said in barely a whisper, "Not for that…"

"Then what…?" At first he couldn't understand what he meant by 'not that'. But ever so slowly did the answer click.

America wasn't upset because he thought he failed at being a hero.

He was upset because he legitimately thought he had killed England. And for whatever reason he couldn't get over the guilt.

But at the same time, it wasn't entirely his fault, England realized. America had reacted out of reflex, and he unfortunately happened to be behind America at that particular time. But he supposed the boy couldn't see past that. England averted his own eyes, slightly ashamed over his earlier assumption.

"L-look, I don't blame you, okay? It was an accident. You being more of an idiot than usual isn't going to be the end of me."

"But I—"

"Look, it's fine or whatever. I forgive you. Happy? Though just so you know, I read Gallade are able to exhibit dormant abilities of self-protection when in danger. I would have been fine either way." America's stare was fixed on the Gallade for several long seconds. Then he nodded, a small smile upon his face.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Really now, you get worked up over the silliest of things. Makes me wonder how you can claim yourself the hero." America chuckled, though England did note how it wasn't up to par with his usual laughs. "Are you still here just to annoy me?"

"Pretty much. And to tell you that China and Sadiq managed to convince the girls to let us watch them rehearse before the ceremony starts. We figured they could give us tips and show us some new moves."

"But they're performers. What use will we have with their moves?"

"Not sure. But they've got to be better than nothing." England conceded to that. He watched America head for the door and give one last grin to the Gallade. England could still see the eyes holding back some guilt, but at least now they were a bit clearer than before.

England returned to the book, his mind mulling over the new moves he planned to learn, the shame America would have to overcome, and the grueling task of locating the unknown map owner if they ever wished to see their world again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"Like this, aru?"

"Almost. Lean forward a little." Chun-Yan gently pushed down on China's back. "There."

"I think I got it," said Sadiq, holding the pose. The Floatzel moved his leg out a little straighter.

"Now you do. Don't think of yourself coming out of a cartwheel; instead, you're putting your friends on display. See? Keep your balance. And stay light on your toes. You'll be able to move quickly into the next step if you do. Pay attention now." Chun-Yan walked them through the next part.

Above them, America and Amelia flew in unison. "Your friends are picking up the dance steps pretty quickly," Amelia commented, twisting into an upward spiral.

"Yeah. China says they're a lot like wushu moves back home," replied America, copying her movements. "I think that's kung-fu or something. Anyways, thanks for letting us learn some of your warm-up techniques. We can definitely use these during our travels." They broke their ascent with a 270 degree loop before tilting their wings and angling themselves until they were again soaring side by side.

"No problem at all. You know, I should be thanking you." The Pidgeot hovered a little closer to his ear. "I've been trying to find someone for Alice for ages, but that ice-queen won't let anybody get close to her. With England being a Gallade and all, maybe she can learn to—" She was interrupted by a beam of rainbow light shooting between them.

On the ground, Alice was scowling. "Don't think I don't know what you're talking about up there," she called out to the bird.

"And why'd you immediately assume I was talking about you?" her friend replied. "For all you know I could have been complimenting America on his backflip."

"Somehow I doubt that," grumbled the Gardevoir. But she returned her attention to England, the latter of whom was lifting several stone bricks with his magic. Alice made her way to stand about twenty feet in front of him. A line drawn earlier separated the two. "Alright, that's enough of Confusion. I can see that you have a very good grasp on it; stronger than most I've ever seen." She turned away with a slight frown as England lowered the rocks. "Though why you never bothered to move beyond that still escapes me. But I digress. Now we'll be doing a training exercise that my father used in order to teach me Psychic. I assure you it's very effective."

Using her own powers, Alice carried six of the rocks to her side of the line. "Simply get at least one of these rocks past that line. If a stone touches the ground, you cannot use it anymore. Do you understand?" England nodded though he still did not understand why he couldn't keep using the move he had before. But he supposed that meant Psychic was far more superior than his already powerful Confusion. He grinned, excited to finally see the full potential of his magic abilities. "When you're ready, England."

England lifted his hands, his palms glowing as the green aura intensified around the stones. They hovered over the ground for a few seconds, then they slowly—wobbly—made their way to the dividing line. It wasn't very far, but England could already feel the strain of having to pull the six stones all at once.

"Not bad," Alice said, crossing her arms. England grinned again, feeling a small sense of pride for nearly mastering the move so quickly. Just a few more seconds and…

They stopped instantly. England blinked. What happened? They were right there, less than half a meter from the line. He pumped more magic into his attack. They still wouldn't move.

"What's the matter, England?" Alice smiled, her eyes and voice hinting of subtle smugness. To add to that, her stance hadn't changed at all.

"Hold on a second," grunted England, pouring out even more of his magic. They maybe moved a millimeter closer…nope. Nothing was working to make the stones move. And they were right at the line too! He was beginning to sweat, the effort steadily catching up with him. Alice made a noise but otherwise kept her demeanor calm. She had to be the one blocking him, but she wasn't in a stance, so England had no clue how she could be doing it. But that was irrelevant now.

_Right, so the goal is to get just one of the rocks across, is that it?_ he thought to himself. _In that case…_ England stopped struggling to move all the stones and focused his mind on shoving five of them right back at Alice. To her credit, Alice didn't flinch. She stood her ground, lifting her head ever so slightly, and the stones crashed to the ground like dead flies, forming deep craters in the sand around her. But England hoped the distraction was enough time for him to divert all his magic to the one stone still up. He pulled it as hard as he could while Alice dealt with the others.

It was still frozen. Daresay it was even tougher to budge than before.

"You shouldn't have done that," the Gallade heard Amelia chirp down. England furrowed his brow, confused, then nearly smacked himself on the forehead for being so stupid. By tossing away the other stones, now his opponent needed only to focus on one rock as well. He silently cursed himself.

"Come on, England, don't give up," Chun-Yan cheered him on. "She's using just the minimum amount of energy for Psychic. Show her what you've got." America and China gave their supports of encouragement along with her.

"Is that really all you have?" Alice asked coolly after several minutes of fruitless progress passed. "From what I can see your power is much too weak. You don't even know what your instinctual drive is, do you?" England chose to remain silent. She shot a concerned look at him. "You can't expect to use Psychic without one. Or perhaps you haven't reached the level to start learning it. Either way, maybe I was wrong about you. Perhaps you should back down for now before you hurt yourself."

Back down? _Back down?_ Did Alice really just tell England he should consider giving up? England _never_ ran from anything. He was a pirate by nature, a gentleman at heart; as if he'd let such a suggestion go by unchallenged. The very thought of it struck a nerve deep within him. He could just feel the anger flooding him.

"Back down you say?" England's face darkened into a fierce scowl, and his eyes lit with untempered rage. The power he was emitting burst forth like a hurricane, and the sheer force it generated sent the rock missiling toward a shocked Alice like a furious rhino. Alice immediately released her control, summoning a green dome around herself as the stone nearly crushed her. The shield barely protected her in time, but the blast the stone made when it collided with it sent her flying back. Battered but not seriously hurt, Alice made to sit up, clutching her left arm in pain. Her friends rushed to her side.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to." England took a step forward, his voice ominously cold and low.

"Dude, calm down." America swooped down and stood in front of the Brit. "It was just a tease. Lighten up." But the Gallade roughly shoved him aside with one hand, not slowing in his pace.

"I was once the most feared nation on Earth." Another step. "I used to have complete command over the seas." He lifted his forearm, and a blade unsheathed.

"Wh-what!? England, have you lost it, aru?" China dashed ahead to block him. When he looked up into his eyes, though, he could find nothing that hinted of a coherent mind in control. There wasn't any trace of humanity behind the blazing green irises. Just inexplicable anger.

"I alone colonised nearly half of the modern world." He raised his arm high, ready to strike downward. "And you dare to suggest that I—"

" _England, stop this!_ " America shouted. Sadiq leaped from behind and grabbed the Gallade by the arm. England flinched.

"I…" He blinked. The anger dissipated immediately, and a look of confusion slowly washed down his face before he seemed to realize what he was doing. "I…I-I'm terribly sorry!" He quickly retracted the blade. "I don't know what came over me just now." Sadiq released his grip, and England offered his other hand to the fallen Gardevoir. "Here." To his utter surprise, she smiled up at him.

"Knew it would work," she said, taking his hand.

"Alice, your arm," said Amelia, looking at the bruise.

"It'll be fine; nothing too serious," was the prompt reply, though the Gardevoir did cringe a little when she stood.

"England, what the heck is wrong with you?" A rightfully upset America confronted him.

"I-I don't really…I'm not sure, honestly." And he sounded legitimately unsure.

"Maybe you guys should leave for now," Chun-Yan spoke to them while eyeing her friend. "We still need to go through our routine one more time, and you need to get ready for the opening ceremony tonight. Don't worry; we'll meet up again afterwards."

"Of course," China nodded.

Alice put a hand on England's shoulder, causing the latter to jerk. "Don't feel bad, England. If it's any consolation, the attack you used to knock me back with had the same amount of strength as Psychic. And you weren't even going full force. Keep practicing; I'm sure you'll get stronger." Her words didn't at all make England feel better.

"Right. Thank you."

* * *

"Ahh!" Sadiq sighed in utter relief as he sidled himself into the steaming warm waters of the hot spring. The nations followed suit, sitting near the edge of the large pool located underneath the Anápafsi Inn and overall letting the warmth relax their muscles. They hadn't been working that hard but, man, if this didn't hit the spot…

"So are you going to tell us what happened back there, aru?" China wasted no time asking the question they refrained from doing on the way back to the inn. England looked down guiltily.

"It's like I said– I don't know what came over me. I was upset with Alice, yes, but it didn't really register to me what I was doing until Sadiq physically stopped me. Almost like I was in a dream or something."

"Sounds to me you lost control of your instincts," the Zoroark stated simply as he sunk lower until the water reached his neck.

"Huh, no kidding," America snorted.

"It's rare but not unheard of to lose your senses when using a particularly powerful natural move," Sadiq explained. "Now I see what she did. Alice was probably trying to get you to react to a certain emotion, but you weren't prepared to handle it and your instincts took over."

"Will that happen every time I try to use Psychic?" As amazing and powerful as the move could be in battle, England would not subjugate himself to losing his mind and potentially hurting another of his friends just to use it.

Sadiq shrugged. "Depends. What's your instinctual drive?"

"My what now?"

"What emotions did you feel when Alice taunted you and why?"

"Anger, though mostly because she attacked my pride than actually made me angry."

"So pride is your instinctual drive. You lost control when you put too much emphasis on defending it. As long as you're aware of what your drive is and stay focused, you shouldn't have a repeat like that again." Sadiq grinned when he saw that his words lifted England's mood a bit. He turned his head to the other two. "Keep what I said to heart, fellas, and try not to get too emotional in battle. Losing control is the last thing you want to do in a fight." They nodded that they understood.

For the remainder of their time in the spring Sadiq filled England in on all he knew about the festival. "So if I've got this right: there are only three main events throughout the entire day?" England asked.

"Yeah, that's right," nodded Sadiq, "With a whole bunch of smaller contests in between. If you want to reach the Winner's Circle you need to collect two prize shards. And you get those by winning one of the main events."

"Is that not enough events though?"

The Zoroark shook his head. "Not really. If you win three different smaller events in a row, you'll get a shard that way too."

"So our plan is to win all the main events and nine of the mini-games," America said eagerly to England. "This should be a piece of cake!"

"Then good luck to you all." The nations jumped in fright when Madam Mismagius's head stuck out of the water, floating on top like a hooded beach ball. She waved. "Hi there."

"Wh-what are you doing in the men's bath!?" England shouted indignantly. He, China, and America had moved to cover themselves. The ghost blinked in confusion.

"More than just the males bathe here. Unless that is something you do back at your home? What a shame; you're so deprived that males and females aren't even able to bathe in the same company of each other?"

"So what's up?" Sadiq wasn't even slightly perturbed by the ghost's sudden interruption.

"You mean besides those three?" she pointed to the still flustered nations. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello to all the other competitors staying at the inn. There're so many this year! And you know how much I like meeting new pokémon. I can't wait to get this show on the road and see how everyone fares in tomorrow's events!"

"We're looking forward to it."

"I've got more visitors to greet, so I'll see you all tonight." She winked at the group. "Oh, and just so you know, the owner of the map will definitely be at the Winner's Circle tomorrow. Okay, bye-bye now!" And she disappeared before any of them could question her further.

The four stayed frozen in their spots for a few more seconds before America asked a bit worriedly, "Does she always do that?"

"More often than we all care for," the Zoroark replied, settling back once more. "You get used to it."

* * *

That evening the whole town gathered near the plaza. Sadiq had warned it would be crowded, and the nations were grateful they took his advice to leave early. All the side streets were packed with spectators. England had never seen so many pokémon gathered in one area; it made Stoutland's village look like a ghost town. The four of them plus Heracles and Gupta had managed to get seats right up near the plaza's edge. The sound of drums beating could be heard from somewhere.

"Shh! Shh! It's starting," several voices in the crowd eventually whispered, and soon the gathered horde of pokémon grew silent with anticipation.

Madam Mismagius flew high above the center of the plaza. "Hello! Welcome! Good evening, everybody! It seems it's that time of year again to get together, play some games, drink Figy wine, and stuff ourselves full with food until we explode. Or at least it's that time of year for all the Snorlax who managed to make it here; all three of you. Lucky Duckletts." A few of the massive bear creatures chuckled. "For the rest of us, it's time we reunite as a desert community and celebrate our heritage. Be we nomads or villagers, performers or scholars, we are all the descendants of the oldest and greatest family in this world. So let's demonstrate our intelligence, our prowess, our ability to outperform the best of the best! Who's with me?"

The crowd whooped and roared. The nations were forced to cover their ears from all the noise, but they too cheered with the rest of them, the excitement in the air infectious. Yes, these games would be the perfect opportunity for them to apply their new skills for battle.

"That's what I love to hear! Now let's start this festival with our opening ceremony. I present our lovely performers from the Taxídi Clan." Now the nations openly cheered as Amelia, Alice, and Chun-Yan materialized from thin air in a rainbow glow.

An unseen flute began to play followed by the low beating of the drum. Amelia let the fiery blue aura cloak her form as she took to the air with a dazzling Brave Bird. She soared around in a spiral path, the aura leaving wispy trails as she ducked and weaved through the sky. She was a wind spirit at home in her element.

Chun-Yan likewise lifted herself into the air, though she had surrounded herself with a pillar of crystal-clear water. She too bobbed and swirled around with the Pidgeot, the two creating twisting ribbons with their attacks. Then Chun-Yan leaped out of her protective case of water and stood atop it. She rode the twirling liquid like it was an aqua dragon, and she was its tamer.

Alice raised her hand, and a blizzard of multicolored petals rained down over her friends and the crowd. Everyone gasped in amazement as she used her Psychic the stir the leaves into a twister around the other two. Chun-Yan guided her water around the still glowing Amelia. The liquid twisted closer and closer, encircling her more and more until it completely engulfed Amelia within an aquatic bubble. Chun-Yan blew, and the cold air froze the sphere into ice.

The audience watched with baited breath as the glowing prison of ice shone brighter, shifting from a calming blue to a fierce orange. Parts of the crystal were melting away. Soon steam erupted. Then a pillar of fire. Then another. Then another and another. Everyone could barely make out Amelia flapping her wings with the fluidity and grace of a dancer. They were fanning out a mist of red-hot sparks.

During all of this, Alice had used her Psychic to levitate the ice ball up into the air and slowly made it spin. The tiny droplets formed from melting ice were flung from the sphere, creating a light shower all around. Chun-Yan used her Icy Wind once more, turning the droplets into sparkles of diamond, which the Gardevoir then carried and formed into a glittery ring around the frozen bubble. It looked like a planet made purely of ice and water.

England watched it all, utterly astounded and impressed; that is until he caught sight of the flicker of pain when Alice grimaced. It was a fleeting moment, but he could have sworn he saw her arm tense unintentionally. And it certainly didn't make him feel at ease when he noted that it was the same arm that he had injured prior.

"America, I think Alice is still hurt," he whispered lowly to the Braviary.

"What?" America glanced worriedly to said performer. "I thought she would have healed herself before coming."

"Same here. But I guess she's more stubborn than I thought if she's not going to get help when she needs it." He frowned when he saw America give him a knowing smirk. "Just keep watch on her, okay?"

"Sure thing." America leaned over and whispered to the Mienshao as England continued to pay close attention to the Gardevoir's movements. Twice more did she nearly slip up by flexing her arm, and by now her fellow performers were displaying expressions of concern. More than once Chun-Yan flipped in front of Alice for what seemed like just long enough to mutter a question under her breath to her. But Alice would give the tiniest shakes of her head, and Chun-Yan would finish her somersault.

As they neared the finale of their show, Alice lifted hers arms high, raising the now mostly-melted ball of ice once more. By this point the only thing keeping the sloshing watery orb together was her Psychic. Amelia was still inside, her wings now aglow with a brilliant white.

"Ah!" What England had been fearing just happened: Alice buckled, losing her concentration of the ball above her. And despite it being mostly water, the sphere was still solid enough to seriously hurt the Gardevoir if it crashed. Chun-Yan was too far away to push her friend to the side. And Amelia was still in the middle of powering up Steel Wing.

England, America, and China didn't think. They simply moved instinctively, England rushing straight for Alice with America flying in from above and China running around the side. The Gallade pulled the Gardevoir into his arms and let the magic flow, trying desperately to slow the ball's plunge. But it wasn't enough to stop it. China came up and used his newly-mastered Swift on the bubble, breaking off the lower chunks of ice. Chun-Yan mimicked him, and soon the orb shattered in a flashing light show of stars and sparkling ice. Amelia emerged from her icy prison and flew between the energy stars. When her wings struck them, they exploded into miniature fireworks of sparks. America flapped his wings hard, blowing the tiny embers as a swirling cloud over the crowd.

Everyone cheered. Panting lightly, England smiled awkwardly, gazing around at all the pokémon who thought he and the others were part of the act. He tensed when Alice left his hold and stepped to his side. "Make a bow," she whispered under her breath, and together the two bowed, earning more claps and bellows from the audience. From the corner of his eye, England saw China and Chun-Yan waving to the crowd as well.

As subtly as he could, he turned to check Alice's arm, which was hanging limply by her side. She twisted aside when she noticed him staring. "Look ahead, not at me," she hissed. The Gallade quickly returned his attention to the crowd. Chun-Yan, China, Amelia, and America soon gathered toward them. Alice gracefully stepped forward.

"We hope you enjoyed the show, everyone. The night is still young, so let the celebrations commence!" The moment she uttered her last word, the rainbow aura surrounded the group, and the next thing England and the other nations knew they were looking around confused, standing on top of a distant rooftop. Fireworks had started cracking over the plaza now almost half a kilometer away from them.

Alice had already knelt, letting Chun-Yan manipulate a sparkling thin ring of water around her injured arm. "You should have let me heal you sooner," the Floatzel said to her friend.

"I didn't think it would interfere. Even now it's not that bad," replied Alice.

"You could have gotten hurt, though," countered Amelia. Alice relented to that with a sigh. "But at least you'll make a full recovery for the festival tomorrow."

"You're participating as well?" America asked. The Pidgeot nodded.

"We're here, so we might as well. Not much else to do back home with our troupe, anyway."

"In that case, why don't we work together? England, China, and I really need to enter the Winner's Circle to meet up with someone. Think you girls can give us a hand?" The three performers didn't think long on it, giving their prompt reply.

"Why not?" Chun-Yan answered for them, "You guys really helped us out tonight. It's the least we can do."

"That's great to hear," smiled England. They watched as the Floatzel finished using Aqua Ring, then took seats and enjoyed the rest of the fireworks.

* * *

The next morning, England found himself being woken up to loud banging on his door. "Wake up, England. We need to go." England groaned, rolling over. He didn't have a clock nor could he see the sun, but he had a suspicion that it was much too early for any of the games to be starting this soon.

"America, let me sleep. The first event won't start for another hour or so."

"Actually, your friend is right," spoke another voice. England sat up upon hearing Heracles. "The hotel will be off-limits to participants during the festival. I'm afraid you and the others need to leave before the start of the first main event." Groaning to himself again, England reluctantly rolled out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said, stretching. "Is China with you?"

"In the lobby with Sadiq and the girls. Oh, and Peter."

"Peter?" England opened the door to see the Braviary and Delcatty outside.

"Yep. Was surprised to see him myself. Said he came in late last night."

"I let him sleep in the lobby since he couldn't pay for a room," Heracles told them as they made their way upstairs. There waiting for them were their friends. The Keldeo trotted up to them.

"Hey there, you jerk," he laughed, playfully headbutting England and knocking him down.

"Hey to you, too," England greeted a bit less cheerily as he stood up. "What are you doing here? Didn't you say you wanted to check out some other villages?"

"I did. But the first one I visited told me about the festival. Only the best of the best compete, so of course I had to come. I ran all the way here just to participate."

"How'd you manage to cross the desert?" Sadiq wondered. Peter reared, showing his hooves.

"If you're referring to the shifting sands, that was no problem. Water gliding can do wonders, you know?" The Zoroark smirked.

"Nice."

"But before we head out, I need to have some breakfast," America said, wing over his stomach, "I'm starving."

"You're starving?" Peter shot back, "How about the one who had to run through a desert overnight?" On cue his stomach gave a tiny growl, and he blushed as the adults around him laughed.

"Okay, breakfast first, then the festival," chuckled Alice. The others readily agreed to that.

* * *

America could hardly contain his excitement as he, China, and England walked down the dirt road. Here, there, everywhere were monsters sharing food, playing games, making gossip, laughing, cheering, and flying around through the plaza in a buzz. The tents and stalls lining the streets were making the once wide alleyways a bit harder to navigate through. Merchants displayed their prized items, children were chasing each other through the streets, the air was overflowing with hyped energy—if not for the one major detail, they could have easily considered themselves attending a festival back on Earth.

"It has to be near here," England said, looking around, "Heracles said the registration area for the first event was by the city's perimeter.

"Can't be much further," answered China. "Wait, I think that's it over there." He pointed to a group of pokémon gathered some ways past the crumpling stone wall.

"Wish the others could have joined us," said the American as they headed over, "Might have increased our chances of winning."

"Maybe. But let's let them have their own fun first," the Mienshao replied. "Besides, we'll regroup once this is all over."

"Come one, come all! Sign-ups for the first event, King of the Hill, are right here!" a bipedal bulldog barked. He spotted the three approaching. "Here to participate?"

"You bet," America grinned, nodding. They added their names to the list and waited with the other contenders by the stones. Admittedly, America was a bit nervous. Not only were these opponents supposedly stronger than the Braviary and Mandibuzz but they would be fighting in the desert. Granted, they weren't that far out, but the American couldn't help glancing periodically out toward the horizon, wondering if a patch of shifting sand would suddenly appear.

"You all have now been randomly matched with your opponents," said the large bulldog after a while. "The rules for the event are simple: there will be eight rounds. The winners of each match will move on to the next round. The last one standing after the eighth round wins the prize shard. Are you all ready?" The pokémon roared aloud. "Okay then. First match will be between contenders China and America. Battlers, you have five minutes to take your positions on the field."

"Wait, what?" Both of the battlers certainly weren't expecting to face off against each other, and definitely not in the very first match. Great, the event just started and already one of them was going to have to lose. "Well, I for one am not going to be the one who has to back down," China muttered, folding his arms.

"Dream on," scoffed America, "As if I'd lose to you. The hero always wins."

"There's a first time for everything, aru."

"Care to repeat that?"

Their competitive spirits now flared, the two took their places in the arena.

"Just a reminder to you that even though there aren't any out-of-bounds, try to keep the battle within the arena. And please don't go any further out toward the desert." The two nodded. "Alright," said the bulldog, "Begin!"

America started things off with the move Amelia used last night: Brave Bird. An aura of neon blue surrounded him, and he charged at China at a low altitude. China smirked, already expecting such an obvious and straightforward attack from the American. He used Chun-Yan's backflip technique to easily dodge the assault. Then he twisted around and fired Swift at the bird. America broke out of his charge and used his aerial abilities to evade the energy stars. But try as he might he couldn't escape them for very long before they circled around and struck him square in the back.

"Go! Go!" Several of the bystanders started cheering for the two. England tried to look disinterested but he couldn't stop chortling at them. It was obvious neither wanted to fall to the other; he just wanted to see who'd come out on top.

"You know what? How about no guaranteed-hitting moves?" America shook off the pain from the hit.

"Why not, aru?" China said, a small laugh escaping him. "There aren't any rules against it."

"They're hardly fair." China shrugged then powered up and launched a Focus Blast. America didn't bother to move, taking the attack in full. It exploded upon impact. China didn't doubt America was still standing, and his assumption was proven correct when the smoke cleared. America's feathers were ruffled and slightly singed, but besides that he didn't show too much damage.

"Okay, that hurt," voiced America, but the low chuckle he gave seemed to hint otherwise. The Mienshao shot another Focus Blast his direction, but the Braviary lifted his talons and grabbed the energy sphere, crushing it in his claws. He smirked again, his claw now smoking slightly. "And that hurt too."

Several onlookers gasped in amazement and began rooting for America. The bird laughed, letting the praise get to his head a little, and he waved to them. Which was exactly what China was hoping would happen. While his opponent was distracted, he dashed forward, leaped, and rammed America's side with his knee. This time the eagle did stumble, and he brought his wing over his aching side.

"Pay attention, America!" England called out from the sidelines. He turned around to see Amelia and Sadiq walking up. "Hey you two."

"We didn't miss much, did we?" the Pidgeot wondered, taking a spot beside the Gallade. "I heard you were going to be participating in all three main events, and I wanted to check you guys out. So who's America fighting?" Another explosion went off, and the three looked just in time to spot China's Swift being disintegrated by America's Air Cutter. "Wow. You guys have some pretty bad luck here."

"So who are you rooting for?" Sadiq nudged the Gallade, earning a slight frown from the other.

"Both, obviously."

"Uh huh," snorted a clearly unconvinced Amelia. "Me thinks it's China." England scowled at her.

By now both battlers had upped their game. China was using his acrobatic skills to simultaneous dodge America's Wing Attacks and strike him at his weak points. America retaliated and jabbed with his beak, hitting China on the leg when he ran too close. The Mienshao slid back, now stumbling a little.

"Don't stop!" the crowd encouraged. China grunted and ran towards America again, his body low to the ground. The eagle swiped at his opponent, but the Mienshao evaded by jumping to his left. He released a close-range Swift. Then before America could hope to counter, he backflipped out of his range of attack.

"I tried to play fairly," America huffed. He opened his wings wide, looking ready to take flight. China tensed, ready to bounce into the air if need be. But when the American brought his wings down, China was not expected a gust of scorching wind to be blown his way. He was pushed back again, landing clumsily on his side. "What do you think of that?"

"Don't get cocky," growled China. He circled around America, trying to take advantage of his blind spot. Not wanting to see what his opponent had in store, though, America flapped again and took to the air. As he powered his wings to gain altitude, China bounced high up, landing atop the surprised Braviary's back. He flung and wrapped the whip-like fur around the bird's head, blinding him in the process.

"Ah! Get off! I can't see!" America started bucking wildly to shake the Mienshao off. But China held firm, laughing at the American's futile attempts. "Dude, this isn't funny!"

"Yes it is," China snickered, "But how about I help you out, aru." He pulled his arms back, and America's head followed suit, forcing him to alter his flight upward. Sensing the change in altitude, America fought to bring his head back down and stabilize himself. When China yanked again, America rolled until he was flying upside-down. Amazingly, China still hung on.

America was growing tired of this. He returned to flailing around to knock China off. All he ended up doing was making himself disoriented. _Crap,_ he thought. He was going to make himself sick if this kept up. He righted himself and dived towards the ground, hoping to scare China off into letting go. But the Mienshao wasn't fooled. He pulled hard on America's head, and America was once again forced to ascend so as not to have his neck snap. Growling, he tried bucking one more time.

"That's not going to work, aru," China sighed.

America continued for another few seconds before freezing without any warning. Something wasn't right. He suddenly felt too dizzy to properly focus on anything. "Ch-China," he gasped, "You _re-really_ need to let go now. I d-don't…" But he couldn't finish as China, not listening, pulled up one more time.

"Whoa!" China nearly slid off America's back at the sharp degree turn. America was near vertical, zooming skyward at an alarming rate. They were so high up; now China was clinging on for his life. A fall from this height would no doubt result in something worse than a few broken bones. "America, slow down!" But the Braviary ignored him.

China dared to crawl up his back and, after fighting against the wind and gravity itself, struggled to get himself level to America's ear. He sputtered over some of his feathers but shouted over the whistling turbulence, "America, you're flying too—aiyah!" America had jerked his head, and the unprepared China lost his grip. He swiped desperately, and by a miracle managed to wrap one of his whips around America's neck before falling off. He glared up at America, ready to yell at him. He paled instead. "Oh no."

America had the same look in his eyes like England had: void of all human consciousness. The constricted pupils honed in on the dangling Mienshao, and the eagle raked his talons forward, trying to claw him off. China swung, just missing the claws, and flipped himself back onto America's back. "Snap out of it, America!"

On the ground, the spectators grew anxious over the Braivary's sudden vicious attacks. "What's he doing?" England frowned, "He should know better than to be attacking China that high up." Everyone gasped when China was flung off again and he barely managed to grab hold of the bird's neck once more. "America! What are you doing!?" he shouted, but evidently they were too high to hear him.

"This isn't good," murmured Amelia, "Carrying the victim into the sky is an aerial tactic of a bird of prey pokémon. Pretty soon China's only choices will be to fall off or be torn apart."

"America would never do something like that!" But England was growing more and more uncertain as the bird tried to snap at China's arm with his beak. "He's…he's…"

Amelia paled, suddenly horrorstruck. "He's lost control." The other two turned to her, wide-eyed.

"And I _just_ told him about this last night," the Zoroark snarled.

"No, you don't understand. When he was trying to throw off China earlier—he was using Thrash."

"And?" England's gradually increasing voice blurted out, "We need to snap him out of it."

"That won't work." Sadiq and England stared at her. "I heard of this rare move through rumors. It's powerful, almost as strong as using your strongest natural move. But unlike losing control of your emotions, after using Thrash, you slowly lose control of your mind. You become confused. We can't snap him out of it the traditional way; the confusion has to wear off on its own."

"Then how do we save China?" Sadiq asked, "Will a distraction work?"

"I believe so," nodded Amelia. England sought out the judge.

"Sir! Sir!" he called out, catching the bulldog's attention, "One of those battlers out there has lost control of his senses."

"I'm afraid it's against the rules to interfere if a battler loses control of himse—"

"But he lost control due to Thrash!"

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules—"

"China could end up getting killed!"

Someone yelled, and England looked back up to see China fling himself back onto America's back as the latter fired a Hyper Beam. The attack struck the earth, whipping sand and heat everywhere.

"O-okay," the judge uttered nervously, "You can try and snap your friend out of it. We don't need innocents hurt. But no attacking the battlers, understand?"

England nodded and glanced back at the other two. Sadiq understood and hopped onto Amelia's back, and the Pidgeot took off at rapid speed. Sadiq created an illusion, making himself look like the Mienshao America was hunting. America hesitated in his desire to grab the real China when he saw them. "I'm over here," Sadiq taunted.

America dived at the duo, and Amelia flailed to dodge at the last moment. She tried to grab China as America zoomed by, but she just missed him by a few centimeters. "Missed me," Sadiq jeered at the eagle, earning a frustrated cry from the latter.

Neither were prepared when America bulleted at Amelia like lightning, striking her in the chest with his Aerial Ace. She tumbled back, and Sadiq clutched tightly to her feathers. America circled around and struck the Zoraork from behind with his broad wing.

The illusion broke, and Sadiq fell off. Amelia hurriedly righted herself and grabbed him in her talons. But now she couldn't block America as the familiar neon blue aura coated him, and he dive-bombed toward the ground. "Hurry! Get up!" But even has Sadiq crawled up her side and resettled himself back onto her, she knew she'd never be able to catch up with the Braviary.

"Duck!" Everyone on the ground dived out of the way as America broke his descent with a sudden right angle, zooming parallel to the earth, China still hanging on desperately. There was no way he could let go safely with America flying at this speed. England looked on in alarm when he noticed America heading straight for the city. While everyone else was getting to their feet, England was already running after the two.

"No America! Turn around!" America continued to ignore China's yells as he blew past the stalls. Surprised civilians leaped out of the way of the glowing blue blur. The plaza was just up ahead, and there was little room as it was for him to be flying so low. "America!"

"Huh?" America blinked, "Where—wha—!" He had regained his senses just in time to find himself careening toward a cluster of tents and booths. They crashed into them, wood and cloth flying. The owners of the stalls had thankfully jumped out of the way in time.

England, Sadiq, and the judge, among others, ran up to the mess. "Is everyone alright?" the Gallade asked aloud; most of the merchants and civilians gave varying replies of the affirmative.

The judge pushed some of the wood away, uncovering China laying sprawled, knocked out. "China is no longer able to battle," he ruled.

"So America won?" Sadiq blinked in surprise, "You mean after all the trouble he caused?" But when a bystander pulled away a toppled tent, there laid America, likewise unconscious. The judge was obviously surprised by the results.

"And it seems America is no longer able to battle. It's a double knock-out. Both participants are eliminated from the event."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

England collapsed onto the seat, taking in deep breaths. Alice gazed at him worriedly. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard," she told him after ordering two drinks from the Heatmor bartender. England couldn't even summon the energy to retort. "Now you won't be at full strength by the start of the final event."

"I'll…be…fine…" he managed to pant. He graciously accepted his drink when the bartender returned, finishing it in just a few gulps. He sighed as the sweet liquid coursed down his parched throat. "I'll be ready by then," he uttered more coherently. "I have to be."

"Don't forget that we're helping too," Alice reminded him, "You aren't alone in winning these games. China and America may still be recovering, but Chun-Yan, Amelia, Sadiq, Peter, and I are at full strength. So save yours for the Winner's Circle."

"We don't care about winning whatever challenge is at the Winner's Circle," England clarified, "We just need to get there. And we already blew it." He winced as the dull throb in his leg started to sting again. His opponent had really done a number on him. "Tch! I only had to win two more rounds."

"England…"

"And it really doesn't help that I was eliminated after registration for the second event closed. Even if we somehow win the final event, that's fifteen mini-games we would still need to compete in to have the six shards."

"And what did I just tell you?" the Gardevoir said heatedly, "What do you think we've been doing all this time? Sitting on our tails? You guys asked us to help you, remember? So you just stay focused on the main events. Leave the mini-games to us. We have your back." England blinked curiously at her, and Alice suddenly blushed. "N-not that you should be expecting us to pick up all your slack or anything. There's just been a change in plans, is all. So hurry up and recover so you can get back to participating."

England didn't know what to say at first, but it didn't matter as a slightly out of breath Amelia burst into the pub saying, "Oh! There you two are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"So how are the boys?" Alice asked her friend.

"They're getting better, but not in time for the last event. America really overdid it with his wild Brave Bird."

"So what are we going to do?" England questioned them. "The last main event requires a partner, if I was informed correctly. That means one of you girls or Sadiq has to come with me."

"What about Peter?" The Gallade shook his head at Alice's question.

"He's too young. And as eager as he is to show his worth, I think these opponents will be too much for him. And I don't want him slowing me down because of that." He looked up and noticed a playful smirk on the Pidgeot. He had an inexplicable feeling of dread.

"Don't you worry about it, England. I already found you a partner willing to go with you." She pulled him up with her wing and started pushing him toward the exit. "Now come on, we need to get you properly healed before the event starts."

"H-hold up, who did you find that will want to fight with me?" England tried breaking away from the shoving bird. Amelia cocked her head back.

"Me!?" shouted Alice, standing with a start, "I never agreed to that!"

"Um…then is it too late to tell you that I already signed the both of you up?" Alice became furious. "Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. You were the one who trained England, after all."

"That wasn't training! And why couldn't you sign up yourself?"

Amelia shrugged. "I need to check on the boys. I couldn't find Chun-Yan in time, and Sadiq was too busy harassing Heracles to listen to me. Speaking of which, it seems the three of us need to have another talk…"

"I won't forgive you for this," huffed the Gardevoir. Amelia chuckled.

"Now if I haven't heard that one before…"

* * *

An hour later and Alice was still grumbling under her breath about what Amelia had done. England could empathize with her, knowing full well the crazy antics America had dragged him into in the past. But, honestly, she could complain another time. Now they needed to focus on the event. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," snipped the Gardevoir. She and England stepped onto a stone platform that had been constructed near the far end of the town, opposite the side where the first event was held. The arena was made of nine wide platforms with little more than a yard of space between them. In every corner of each square was a pair of pokémon, a total of thirty-six teams. England wasn't quite sure how this event would play out, but he was certain it would be an epic battle of some sort. Quite a large crowd had gathered just to watch the final event.

"OHOHOHO! Are you ready to RUMBLE?" England wasn't the only one to cover his ears as a bellowing purple monster with port holes all over its body stomped onto the middle platform. "EXPLOUD'S the name, and today we've got ourselves a TAG BATTLE ROYALE! Now, who here DOESN'T know what that is?" England refrained from raising his hand, though to be fair he had a suspicion of what the event entailed. He glanced to Alice, asking the question silently with his eyes, and she nodded in confirmation.

Exploud glanced around at the various contenders. "ALRIGHT, I see how it is. Too scared to admit it, ARE YA? I'll just have to EXPLAIN it to the audience then. In a TAG BATTLE ROYALE each tag team faces off against ALL the others. At the SAME TIME! It's a FREE FOR ALL! If your partner gets KNOCKED OUT or KNOCKED OFF, you LOSE! Last pair standing WINS!" The crowd cheered for the battle to start.

"This won't be easy," England muttered to his partner. Alice scoffed.

"Of course not. But don't think we can't handle it." England nodded, extending his blades.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

An explosion went off. Before England even had time to move, Alice had erected a protective barrier around them. One of the pokémon who was stationed on their platform was blown off by the explosive force that came from the center platform. Smoke filled the air as everyone was in a commotion over what happened. Exploud's coughing could be heard by all.

"It seems—Ahk!—that some GENIUS—Ahk! Ahk!—thought it'd be a good idea to use EXPLOSION right from the get-go." He glared accusingly at the fainted tiny creature resembling a bonsai plant. Its taller partner, charred black, smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, everyone. My little brother got a little too overexcited." Exploud then began to rattle off all the teams who had been instantly eliminated. As he did, England turned to Alice.

"You reacted amazingly! Did you know he'd do that?"

"No," she admitted, "But it's always best to scout before taking action. Many a performer has broken a leg simply because they didn't check to see if the area was clear. The same can be for battling." England made sure to keep that tidbit in mind.

Nearly half of the teams were eliminated by that single attack, including the one from their platform. "Let's let those two knock each other out first," England muttered, referring to the two pairs that remained. "Then we'll handle whichever is left." Alice nodded. Exploud gave the signal to continue fighting. Immediately the crocodile-like pokémon to their right lunged toward them, its massive jaw open wide. England mimicked Alice's previous move, creating another green dome around them. The crocodile slammed into the barrier. The grizzly bear from the other corner rammed into the stunned reptilian, sending it flying out of bounds. That's when England lowered the protection and Alice used Psychic to send the bear soaring as well.

"Well, that was easy," smirked England as the two remaining pokémon chased after their partners.

"No need to join the fray just yet." Alice was looking at the teams on the other platforms. England agreed, but a second later he was sent to the ground. His head spinning, he looked up to see a ladybird buzzing around. The little bugger had just socked him in the head! He slashed at the creature, but it merely teased him by zipping out of reach.

"Use what I taught you," the Gardevoir said. England let the magic flow and hit the bug with Confusion. The creature, now dizzy, zigzagged erratically away. Alice walked up to him, arms crossed. "That is _not_ what I taught you."

"And how am I supposed to use Psychic on a whim yet?" he shot back. His partner snorted before turning her attention to the red mantis zooming toward her. She tried hitting it with Psychic, but it dodged so quickly she didn't even see where it went. England was likewise stunned.

"Right here, cutie," The mantis swiped at Alice from behind with his glow pincer. England focused his magic into his blade then slashed the air, sending a glowing purple wave at the attacker. Hurt, the mantis backed off from the girl. England then used Confusion to knock him out.

"Are you okay?" he ran up to her. She nodded.

"I think so, but his Metal Claw was stronger than I thought it'd be. You think you can heal me with your Heal Pulse?"

"I don't know that move," admitted England. Alice's eyes showed her initial shock before looking downcast.

"Then never mind," she mumbled. England felt incredibly guilty; he knew that attack had wounded her more than she was letting on.

"Just stay close," he instructed. He did his best to stand between any opponent that attacked them and Alice, but every once in a while a pokémon would sneak past him or come up from behind. Alice managed to hit them with her Signal Beam and Psychic. But the longer they fought, the more England began to notice how tired Alice was becoming. It was a safe conclusion that performers did not have the same stamina as battlers.

Though no one was attacking them that moment, England used Protect one more time and faced Alice. "If you need to rest, tell me now. I'll keep this barrier up for as long as you need."

"No, don't worry about me," replied Alice curtly, "I can handle myself just fine, thank you."

"Look, you're hurt and I can't heal you. If you need a break then I'll let you have one."

"You can't keep using Protect forever. Eventually you'll wear yourself out."

"Oh for Heaven's sake, do you want to rest or not?" Alice's cheeks went red and she turned around, fuming. England growled irately as well, wondering why the stubborn Gardevoir just wouldn't admit she was tired. He turned around as well.

"What the—!" A floating pokémon resembling a hot-air balloon was right in front of his face. England was so surprised that the creature had somehow bypassed his Protect that he didn't react in time when it started to wrap its tendrils around his mouth and nose. England raised a blade to slash at it, but the creature's other two limbs wrapped around them as well, blocking his movement. England was stuck.

"Mhff!" he tried yelling, but his lack of oxygen was already beginning to take a toll. He couldn't do anything with the opponent binding him. He fell to one knee. The shield around them disintegrated.

"Get off of him!" Alice punched England's assailant, her fist crackling with electricity. The balloon pokémon collapsed instantly with a thump. England, coughing, stared up at the huffing Gardevoir.

"What move was that?"

"Thunder Punch. Learn it well; I don't like using it often."

"Then why have it at all?"

"Well, someone has to keep the other girls in line." The other could only wonder how she uses it as he continued to battle against other opponents. But while he was fending off a pokémon Alice had identified as Heracross, its partner Pinsir leaped over him and caught Alice between its barbed horns.

"Aah!" she yelped in pain, and England desperately wanted to turn his attention to the stag beetle.

"Hold on a bit longer!" he shouted. Then to the Heracross, "Tell your friend they have three seconds until someone gets hurt."

"Ha!" snorted the blue bug, "As if you could lay a scratch on her. Her thick shell is nearly impenetrable."

"I was referring to you."

"What?" The Gallade's palms glowed a vibrant green, and the Heracross was lifted into the air. "H-hey!" England then tossed the bug out of the arena with his Psychic. But not before the Pinsir saw what was going on and flung Alice also.

Or at least tried to. The Gardevoir teleported the moment before she was tossed. She reappeared gracefully behind the startled beetle. "W-wait a minute! That's cheating!" Pinsir cried. But Alice wagged a finger.

"I never left the arena, so technically I didn't cheat." As the Pinsir stormed off the platform, Alice fell to her knees, clutching her side. England hurriedly knelt next to her. "I'm not sure if I can continue."

"Then rest. I'll use Protect—" But Alice held up her hand to stop him.

"No. It'll take too long a time if I use Rest." She paused. "There is a way for me to recover, however. But I'll need your strength." England faltered for a second. "I understand if you don't want to."

"No," he shook his head, "If we're going to win this, we both need to be at decent fighting levels." He flushed. "J-just don't think I'm giving you my strength willingly because you asked. On the off-chance another pokémon gets by me, at least I'll know you won't faint on me." Alice nodded and raised a hand. England took it, and immediately a sharp jolt shot through him. He grunted, knowing that this was the pain Alice had been bottling up since the fighting began.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked once she was finished. England nodded. At least he could still stand.

"So is it just you two?" The duo looked up to find all but one of the teams gone. A green lizard with a bush tail leered at them. Clutching tightly to its back was a…England blinked. The pokémon on its back looked a lot like a child version of himself or Alice. "Then let's all give it our best," the strange baby pokémon continued in his shrill voice.

England nodded. "Yes. Let's." He glanced once more to Alice to make sure she was alright. Then he charged at the lizard. The green reptile seemed to flicker for an instant, and England's Slash missed him by just a few millimeters.

"He didn't get you, did he, Sceptile?" the pokémon on its back sounded wholly concerned. Sceptile snorted, giving a brusque shake of his head. "That's good," smiled his partner, relieved. England leaped back.

Alice fired Psychic at the pair, but a blue aura glowed around the tinier creature, and a transparent blue wall materialized in front of them, deflecting the attack. "Light Screen," Alice frowned, "All my attacks save Thunder Punch are useless against it. That Ralts is making sure we can't hit them from a distance."

"And Sceptile's speed makes it almost impossible to hit them up close. I guess we should be lucky that he's too young to know Psychic."

"More than likely," agreed Alice, "But given his strength he's also their weakness." She grinned. "If you can get Sceptile to hold still for ten seconds, we'll win this easily."

"I'll try." And England dashed once more at them. His blade glowing a bright purple, England shot out Psycho Cut. Ralts constructed another Light Screen, which blocked the attack. But England wasn't finished as he leaped over the glowing wall, his blade still glowing. He spun around and swiped.

"Oh no, Sceptile! Look out!" The leaves on Sceptile's wrists glowed green and elongated, and he parried England's physical attack with his own blades.

"What?"

"Way to go! You can do it!" cheered Ralts, and a faint aura surrounded them both, a link forming between them. England recognized it as the move he used on China before, and he hastily retreated before Sceptile could counter with increased strength.

England grinned. A duel with blades…if that didn't bring up ancient memories…

"I like your style," he smirked, "What's that move you have there?"

"It's Leaf Blade," Ralts answered in his partner's stead. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I must say," agreed England. "Tell me, is that anything like Slash?" Sceptile narrowed his eyes at the Gallade. "So is that a 'yes'?"

"Only grass-types can learn Leaf Blade," Ralts explained, "And my best friend Sceptile is the strongest grass-type around. No one can beat him in a match against blades." But England wasn't really listening. He was studying the glowing leaves.

"I beg to differ." Rather than magic, he let that old feeling of arrogance flow through him, an emotion he hadn't felt so strong in centuries. His blades' auras shifted from bright purple to the same glowing green as his opponent's. Ralts gasped and Sceptile blinked in shock. "I used to be quite the pirate when I was younger. What do you say we see who's the better swordsman?" Sceptile raised his own blades, and the two clashed.

They swung and blocked and slashed and parried, both of them evenly matched with their weapons. England was admittedly surprised how nimble the creature was even with the child on his back.

"Ngh!" Sceptile managed to get a lucky strike and nicked England on the shoulder. England tried to counter, but the lizard skidded back. From behind, Alice fired another Psychic, knowing Ralts wouldn't be expecting it. She was surprised, therefore, when England intercepted it and neutralized it with his own Psychic. "I'm sorry, Alice, but if you'd be so kind as to let me finish this battle first."

"What are you doing?" Ralts wondered. Sceptile likewise gave England a questioning look. The latter returned it with an amused grin. Sceptile seemed to smirk as well. They resumed their stances. This time Sceptile swung first, and England blocked with his Leaf Blade. The attack was strong enough that he was pushed back. "Come on, Sceptile! Show this guy what you can—" But Sceptile hushed his partner with a quick glare and a shake of his head. "What? Okay then…" The link between them faded.

The two continued to push against each other, neither gaining ground. "You're quite the worthy opponent," England uttered, "And if this were under any other circumstances I'd say we were evenly matched." Sceptile nodded, bearing down on England. "But…" The Gallade struggled to lift his arms upward. "I'm afraid…" His arms broke free, lifting Sceptile's blades along with them. "I can't afford to lose!" He swiped at Sceptile's exposed front, hitting his mark. But he realized too late that the attack did more damage than he intended. A deep cut appeared, and Sceptile stumbled then collapsed to the ground. Despite himself, England panted, the weight of that lizard finally off of him.

Sceptile was down but he wasn't out. He struggled to get himself up as England approached. "No! I can't let you hurt my friend anymore!" Both swordsmen stopped when Ralts hurried forward and stood between his partner and England.

"That's how these events work," Alice said, walking up to them. Ralts shook his head.

"No! Sceptile worked really hard to get to the Winner's Circle. If you want to win, you'll have to beat me first." Considering what he went through with Sceptile, England was sure the kid wasn't going to be much of a challenge. But he could never hurt the child either. He sighed.

"As if I could fight you." Alice gave him a disapproving but understanding look. But she blinked when Sceptile reached a claw over and patted Ralts's shoulder.

"Huh?" The child looked between Sceptile and England, the former giving the latter a nod. England returned it in kind. "Sceptile? I don't understand."

"I'm afraid you're still too young to," England knelt down, "In fact, I'm surprised you're even here. What's a kid like you doing in a tag battle royale? Did you make a promise or something?" The Ralts nodded. "Look, there are going to be times when the things you hope for aren't realized. That's how life is. I know it hurts and you may get upset, but that doesn't mean you should give up. It just means that…you have a change in plans." Alice rolled her eyes, chuckling softly. "I'm certain next year you and Sceptile will win whatever event they have."

Ralts was on the verge of tears. Sceptile patted him again. "J-just don't g-go down without a fight," the Ralts sniffled. Sceptile gave him a nod as England scooped up the kid. Alice then knelt in front of Sceptile. "Please don't hurt him," whimpered Ralts.

"I promise I won't," said Alice. She helped Sceptile to his feet then gave him some space. The lizard gave a tiny sigh of appreciation before extending his Leaf Blades and aiming toward the Gardevoir. But his speed was severely cut due to his wound; Alice was easily able to dodge and counter with her own move. " _Rest._ " Her eyes flashed a brilliant green, and Sceptile staggered then fell once more. He succumbed to Alice's hypnotic suggestion and was asleep within seconds. England stared at her, truly amazed by what she did.

"I-I still don't u-understand why Sceptile w-was okay with th-that," Ralts hiccupped as England stepped away.

"It's hard to put into words," England muttered, "But there comes a point when you're able to recognize and accept another's…spirit. Your friend Sceptile knows that he will reach his goal. Just not today. He accepts his loss."

"But why him? And wh-why not you?" England said nothing at first as he approached the edge.

"Because I can't if we're ever to make it back home."

"Huh?" Ralts was so puzzled by his words that it didn't even register to him that England had sat him down outside the arena.

"Forget it."

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!" England's heart just about stopped working as everyone in the crowd was cheering and whistling at him and Alice. He had effectively forgotten that there was, in fact, an audience present.

_Blimey! How much of what I said to Ralts did everyone hear!?_

"England!" Said person turned to find a mass of red and blue feathers coming to greet him. America gripped him in a tight hug. "I knew you would win! Didn't doubt you for a second!" China came up as well, followed by Amelia and Chun-Yan.

"Congratulations, aru. I'm just glad that one of us managed to win an event."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"Wh-when'd you guys get here?"

China shrugged. "About halfway through the match."

"CONGRATS you two!" Exploud stomped onto the platform. "As WINNERS of the Tag Battle Royale I present to you this PRIZE SHARD." He handed England a lustrous piece of ruby. It shone in the setting sun. England smiled, glad that they finally made some progress in reaching the Winner's Circle. His smile somewhat faded, though, when he glanced at Sceptile. The others took notice, but none were sure of what to say.

* * *

The sun was nearing the end of its descent, and the group gathered in the plaza one last time. "So what do we have?" England was almost afraid to see what the results were, but he nonetheless took out the prize shard from his earlier match. "Alice and I managed to get this prize shard in the final event."

Sadiq handed him another piece, this one a sparkling sapphire. "I won this one after an intense scavenger hunt through the desert. Word of advice: don't break open the pots that don't have labels." Gupta made a noise. "I said I was sorry I mixed up that fake pot with a real one. But you shouldn't be leaving your stuff lying around in the desert to begin with."

Chun-Yan grinned, holding out another ruby. "My final challenge was beating the berry-eating champion at a berry-eating contest."

"What?" exclaimed America, "That sounds easy. Why couldn't I have done that?"

"Try saying that when the reigning champion is Gulpin," Heracles said. "That guy is literally a walking stomach." He then presented a fourth prize shard, a gleaming emerald piece. "Amelia and I won this in the second main event."

"What!?" Everyone was surprised by that. "Why didn't you tell us you won the second event?" Alice asked the Pidgeot. Amelia laughed.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. I gotta’ say that was probably the easiest shard to win."

"How so?" asked Peter.

"Because Heracles found a loophole in the rules."

"Wait a minute," frowned Sadiq, "Wasn't the second event a sled race through the desert? What kind of loophole is there?"

"Yeah," agreed Chun-Yan, "One pokémon rides in the sled, one pokémon pulls, and you get from the starting line to the finish. What is there to take advantage of?"

"The rules never stated that the rider _has_ to ride in the sled all the way through," the Delcatty responded. "I just rode on Amelia's back halfway across, and she flew the rest of the way carrying the sled."

"That's really clever of you," Peter grinned at the two before showing his sapphire piece. "Listen to this: I was the fastest one ever to complete the biathlon. Pretty impressive, right?"

"I'll say," nodded America. His expression fell. "But five shards isn't enough. In the end we're one shard short, and it's all because I freakin' screwed up."

"Yes you did." America scowled at the apathetic Chinese.

"Not entirely," said Peter, "Two of you can still go on, right?"

"Kid has a point," agreed Sadiq.

"And it's like you said, England," Alice added, "Your goal is to get to the Winner's Circle, not beat it." The Gallade nodded. She sighed. "It would be nice, though…"

"Um, excuse me?" They all looked down to see the little Ralts from before standing between them. In his small arms was an emerald shard. "I, uh, I overheard what you guys were saying." He lifted up his prize piece.

"You aren't seriously giving that to us, are you?" England was taken aback. Ralts nodded.

"Well…yes. I talked to Sceptile and he says that you bested him not only as a competitor but also as a swordsman. He's never gone against anyone as strong as you, and he enjoyed the match between you even though we lost. He'd like you to have our prize shard as a show of appreciation and gratitude."

"But we can't take it," America said when the young one tried to hand the shard over to England, "It's not right."

"We insist. We have no use for it anyway." He smiled up at the group. "I'm going to keep training with Sceptile. Maybe next year we'll all meet up at the Winner's Circle." He made his way back to his friend.

"Hold it." Ralts paused as America walked over to England.

"A-America? What are you…?" But the Braviary ignored him and gave not only the offered shard but the extra prize shard as well to Ralts.

"It wouldn't sit right with me," America told them. To Ralts he said, "Take our extra shard. We had no use for it anyway." Ralts stared up, stunned, at the Braviary. Then his eyes widened, his delighted smile growing.

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much!" And he hurried back to his friend. The others turned to America.

"How could you do that?" Peter demanded, "We worked really hard to get that shard."

"As I'm sure they have as well," sighed Heracles, "I understand your choice, America. I think you chose the right one." Gupta nodded in agreement.

"Now let's just hope this won't backfire on us," muttered Alice as the last of the sun's rays disappeared below the desert horizon.

Drums sounded as the many pokémon gathered one final time near the plaza. Like before, the plaza space itself was open, though now the tall and decorated pole had a crown of golden leaves resting atop it. Madam Mismagius hovered high in the sky.

"Oh joy! Oh joy! It's great to be here once again to start up the final part of our celebration. This year's Winner's Circle challenge is a fun one. But I'll explain that soon enough. First, winners of today's challenges, please step forth and present your shards." England and China stepped onto the plaza along with a dozen other victors. As they held up their prize shards, England noticed Sceptile standing several yards away. The lizard nodded to him.

"So pretty! You know those prize shards represent your strength and tenacity to get here? Oh, that's right. Now you need to find a non-flying partner; their help will be beneficial in the final challenge." England and China glanced back at their group.

"Pick me! Pick me!" the Keldeo was bouncing around. The others chuckled.

"I think I want to sit this one out," said the Zoroark, taking a seat. The Delcatty likewise sat on his haunches. Gupta wordlessly held up a paw. That left only Peter, Alice, and Chun-Yan.

"Chun-Yan? Would you like to help me, aru?" The Floatzel happily went up to China. Before England could utter a word, Amelia shoved her friend forward.

"Oh no," the Gardevoir glared at her, "Not this time." She pushed Peter toward England and then teleported herself away before anyone could protest. Amelia gave a huff of annoyance before flying off to find her friend.

"Yes!" squealed Peter, and dashed forward to England's side. Madam Mismagius then beckoned all of them to approach the pillar.

"Okay, what you all have to do is really simple. You ready? Climb to the top of the tower with your partner. Yep! That's all! And no harming other teams or using any moves whatsoever." They all stood there for a good second or two wondering if she was serious. "Hm? Why are you all staring at me?"

"How exactly do you expect some of us to reach the top without using moves?" a deer-like pokémon with round antlers asked. Madam Mismagius giggled and pointed to her head.

"What do you think this is for? It wasn't just their physical prowess our ancestors excelled in. Now tick tock; the challenge is up in five minutes." That short a time!? That got the victors racing.

"Okay, we got this," said Peter, but England held him back.

"You got this. I need to keep track of who's here in the challenge. One of them might be who we're looking for."

"But weren't you listening? I can't win without you!" England grunted. No, he actually had ignored that bit.

"England, I think I know how we can win this," China rushed over.

"But our goal is to find—"

"Forget about that for now. As long as there's a time limit over our heads, everyone will be too busy to talk, aru." England conceded to that. "Now listen. I have a plan, but it'll take time for me and Chun-Yan to get ready. Do you think you could hold everyone off for three minutes?"

"That'll be no problem."

"Good." And he and the Floatzel ran out of the plaza ring and through the crowd.

"What in the world is he planning?" the Gallade muttered to himself. He then spun around and spotted Ralts and Sceptile, the child sitting on top of the older one's shoulder. Sceptile was effortlessly scaling the pillar using his sharp claws. Ralts noticed England looking and waved.

"Come on, jerk England! We can't let them reach the top." The two ran over to the tower. England was able to climb it no problem, but Peter was stuck on the ground. "Hey! What about me?"

"Make sure no one else gets up," the Gallade ordered. He focused his attention on the green lizard, who was climbing much too fast for him to reach in time. Thinking quickly, England grabbed at one of the decorations—a wreath—and pulled it loose before climbing it like a rope. Now he was moving a bit faster but not quick enough to reach the other two. What could he do to…

"This ought to work." He jumped. He swung with the wreath as it wrapped around the pillar. England grinned when he ensnared a startled Sceptile within the wrapping. Ralts was quick to try and untangle his friend.

Below, Peter did his best to knock off anyone who started to climb up the pillar. But soon the climbers' partners began to hold him back. And England couldn't do anything from where he was keeping Sceptile down.

"Hey, what's that?" someone in the crowd shouted. England looked up to see a dark shape gliding through the sky. As it got closer, he couldn't help but snicker to himself.

Leave it to China to use his long whips as a parasail and Chun-Yan's tails as a helicopter propeller. The Floatzel had her grip under China's arms while the other steered them toward the pillar. England was too busy staring in amusement that he realized too late when Sceptile broke free of the binds. But he knew there was nothing the reptilian could do; China and Chun-Yan had already landed, holding up the crown of leaves.

Everyone watching bellowed, cheered, stomped, cawed—all in all made one heck of an uproar for the two winners of the festival. England smiled as he watched Chun-Yan dance around China, holding the crown, and America circle around them, laughing. He sighed in contentment.

At least for a brief while he could simply relax and appreciate the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So sorry we focused on this group much longer than we needed to; that was horrible planning on my part. But before we go: Everyone, thank you so much! You all are truly my inspiration and motivation to continue writing. Just knowing that there are people out there reading this story fills me with joy. Thank you for being awesome!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"It's time to rise and shine!" Germany awoke with a start to Gilbert nudging his back. It was morning already? He yawned as the other canine strolled over to gently shake Japan awake. Something soft was nestled against him. Germany looked down to find Italy curled up next to him just like before. He let out a snort.

"Wake up, Italy."

The Eevee shifted his head. "Five more minutes, Captain…" he mumbled, half-asleep. The Houndoom stood and left, not bothering to try waking him again. If he missed breakfast that was his own fault. He went for their supply bag located near the base of the tree they slept under and grabbed himself a big red apple. As he ate, he got a better look of their surroundings.

They made it pretty far last night from the main household, running nearly the entire way. Germany had been secretly impressed by how well Italy kept pace. It was well into the morning by the time Gilbert found a tiny clearing just outside the forest the group could use as a campsite. They had just enough energy to clear away most of the fallen leaves and twigs before all four were asleep within minutes.

Japan made his way over and picked himself an apple as well. "Good morning, Germany," he greeted before starting his breakfast.

"'Morning," the other responded in kind. He then took notice that Japan had also pulled out the map and was currently studying it. "So is that going to help us get to the ocean in one piece?"

"I believe so. The continent we're on is definitely that of the one in the game. That means up until we reach the mountains I'm pretty familiar with the path we need to take." He rolled up the scroll. "Of course, it wouldn't hurt to consult with someone who's a bit more familiar with this world."

"Whatcha' guys talking about?" Gilbert sauntered over, carrying an apple from his pack. He spotted the map. "Oh? Already want to leave? What about Italy? Won't he want breakfast?"

"No, I'm good." The three turned in surprise to the Italian taking a seat next to them. "For some reason I'm not very hungry this morning."

"Hungry or not, it is still best that you eat something," Japan said. Italy's ears drooped.

"But I don't feel like eating. Really. It sounds strange but the thought of food right now is making me a bit nauseous."

Gilbert put a paw around the Italian and pulled him closer. "Tell me something: did you have a tough time sleeping last night?" The other two nations were surprised by this and turned to look at Italy. The Italian waved his arms.

"No! No! I slept well. Germany didn't tell me to stop kicking or anything, so I know I didn't do anything to disturb him. Plus I made sure to stay real quiet."

"Italy," Germany's voice took on a threatening tone. It was clear his friend was hiding something. Italy gulped.

"W-well…I did have a pretty weird dream last night. It was of the moon. I was in the entrance of a cave and it kept calling to me, telling me to come out, and it sounded so nice, too. But my body wouldn't move no matter how hard I tried to force it to. The moon kept calling and calling, getting angrier each time, but there wasn't anything I could do. Even after waking up several times, when I fell back asleep, I kept getting that same dream."

"Where's your Everstone?" the Mightyena questioned in a stern voice.

"Right here." And Italy showed him the rock that was tied securely around his neck and hidden under his collar.

"Good. From now on it can never leave your side, you hear?" When they all gave him looks of alarm he clarified. "Antonio told me that Eevee can evolve into Umbreon when exposed to moonlight. Last night was a full moon, so no doubt Italy's body received a full dosage of that light. The dream was his mind's way of encouraging him to evolve, but as you know, the stone stops that from happening. Now his body is going to have to stabilize itself with all that excess energy." He cast the Italian a pitying look. "Italy, you're going to start feeling really sick in the meantime. Toni spoke of how miserable Lovino was during his first weeks of wearing the Everstone after it was his time to evolve. And lack of hunger was the first sign."

"But Italy won't evolve, right?" a highly concerned Germany asked.

"No worries," Japan tried to soothe his friend, "It's as Gilbert says and I said before: as long as Italy wears the Everstone, we needn't worry about him evolving. But we have to be more careful now. The stone only suppresses the body's ability to evolve; it doesn't eliminate its need to."

Germany took notice of the uncertain look Japan was showing. "What's wrong now?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing in particular. It's just that nobody on the programming team ever considered involving repercussions for not evolving your pokémon player." He sighed. "My mind keeps telling me that none of this is real, that it can't be. But there are just too many inconsistencies for this to be a game. What if it turns out I was wrong about which way we should go to reach the ocean?"

"Please don't think that, Japan," said Germany, "By the looks of things, the overall world is pretty much the same. We can't worry about every minor detail unless we have to. If you think you know the way, then I trust you." The Absol nodded. With one friend more or less at ease Germany turned to the other. "Now, Italy, regardless of how unwell you are, you have to eat something. We're not taking another break until—" He paused. Something seemed off.

"What's the matter, Germany?" Japan asked as the Houndoom stood and looked around their campsite.

"Something smells wrong." He realized just how awkward that sounded the moment it came out of his mouth; Japan, likewise, gave him a curious stare. "I-I meant to say something _seems_ wrong." He realized the problem once he turned toward the tree. "Our bags are gone!"

"What!?" The other three instantly got to their paws and ran toward where the bags had last been. Gilbert sniffed the ground.

"Thieves!" he spat, "I didn't think we'd find any this soon. Come on, we can still follow their trail." He dashed through the bushes with the nations close behind. "Geez, we really let our guard down if they were able to steal our stuff from right under our noses."

"How common are thieves?" asked Germany as he leaped over a fallen log.

"Around these parts, not too many. But still, they usually attack nearer evening time, not early in the morning."

"Guys," Italy called out, his ears lifted, "I hear someone." They stopped running and listened. Some ways to their right and behind a bush they could hear snickering. Gilbert made a motion to stay silent and the three crept over to the sound. As they got closer, the voices became more understandable.

"Sweet! Look at how many apples those guys had!"

"No, no, look here! We can sell some of these items for a good price!"

"Bro and I don't care for any of this stuff. We want real food."

"Yeah! Real food."

"You Sableye numbskulls! This is real food."

"Maybe for you, but we eat rocks, remember?"

"And jewels."

"Then go find yourself some."

The group peeked between the leaves of the bush. Before them, rummaging through their belongings, was a group of four pokémon. One looked like a chameleon with a zigzag pattern on its belly. Another was a humanoid creature, all brown with a long nose and a leaf sticking out from the top of its head. And the last two appeared as shadowy imps with sharp teeth and eyes made of gemstones. "Japan," whispered Germany, "What are we dealing with?"

"By the looks of it, I'd say that one is a Kecleon, that one is a Nuzleaf, and those two are Sableye."

"Man, you got a sweet load, Kecleon," the Nuzleaf elbowed the chameleon pokémon. "And you say you took 'em right when they weren't looking, too?"

"Hehehe! Yep! They were way too concerned about that Eevee to even notice me. I'd probably have taken its Everstone too if they weren't so focused on it." The two Sableye perked up.

"Did you say Everstone?"

"Gimme! Gimme!"

Germany glanced over at his group. The others gave quick nods before he, Gilbert, and Japan jumped out from the bushes. The thieves jumped in fright. "I believe you stole our bags," the Houndoom growled. The bandits gulped.

"Uh…you got the wrong guys," Kecleon lied pathetically, still holding the apples from Germany's bag. Gilbert barked.

"Do you really want to pick a fight with us? I am the awesome General of the Schwaradler household, just so you know. And I don't take kindly to petty robbers. Now give us back our stuff."

"G-General G-G-Gilbert!?" the four thieves stammered. Fear was more than evident on their faces, but even Germany could sense these creatures didn't like giving up their prizes without a fight. "In that case…have this!" Kecleon fired a black blob from his mouth. But Gilbert dodged the Shadow Ball with ease, and he countered with a powerful high-speed Take Down. Kecleon fell, but his companion Nuzleaf immediately jumped up from behind and spat out a spray of glowing seeds at the Mightyena.

"Ouch! That hurts! West, think you can get this guy for me?" Germany dashed around and slammed the Nuzleaf with Iron Tail. That left only the tiny Sableye. But the two shadow pokémon snatched up the stolen bags and ran for the bushes. Japan cut them off with a single bound.

"Eep!" The two spun around and zipped between Germany and Gilbert's legs.

"Crap! Somebody stop them!" Gilbert looked imploringly at the Houndoom, and Germany could practically hear him shouting _"Use Flamethrower already!"_ But he didn't. Instead he gave chase.

"You won't get away that easily." They were fast, but scampering through the bushes was slowing the thieves down. And he had much longer legs. He effortlessly caught up and knocked one of them aside with his horns. All that remained was the one with their belongings. But the Sableye smirked.

"Try and catch me!" he taunted, and his gem-like eyes sparkled and flashed with the sun's light. They painfully blinded the pursuing Houndoom.

"Argh!"

"Hee hee! Nice try, pup, but you're not going to get me that easi—oof!" The Sableye crashed into Italy from behind, who had also been trying to run from the fight. "Watch where you're—hey! You're that Eevee with the Everstone! Give it to me; I'm hungry!" He immediately started clawing at the poor fox.

"Eeh! Germany! Help!" Italy curled into a tight ball. But scared as he was, he knew he couldn't let the scary pokémon steal his necklace. So when the imp reached for his collar, Italy had enough sense to blindly bat his claws away.

"Got you!" Germany used Headbutt on the distracted Sableye. The pokémon had dropped the bags before he was sent flying through the air.

"Thanks," smiled Italy as he uncurled himself. Japan and Gilbert hurriedly caught up with the two.

"This isn't over!" the bruised Sableye ranted. Gilbert stamped his paw and bared his fangs, and the shadow creature let out a shriek before fleeing through the woods. "G-g-guys! Wait for me!"

Gilbert snorted. "Well, we showed them. Hopefully, they'll think twice before stealing from us again." He shot Germany a sideways glare as Japan picked up the bags and checked their stuff.

"Nothing seems to be stolen. The map is back at the campsite, so we need to stop by and grab it before continuing on." He flung the strap over his neck. "Gilbert, if I recall correctly, the path should be a little southeast from where we slept."

"Correct," said the Mightyena, taking the lead. "This way, fellas." They marched in silence for a while before making it back to their site. Japan grabbed the map, and soon the group was heading southbound to find the most direct trail to the mountains.

The afternoon sun was nearing its pinnacle when Italy, without any warning, collapsed. "Italy!" Germany and Japan raced over to their fallen comrade. The Eevee was panting heavily as if he were overheating in the springtime sun. "Italy, can you say something?" The Eevee whimpered. Germany knelt, and Japan lifted their friend onto his back.

"Since Italy had been trying to evolve into Umbreon, that means his happiness level is too high," the Absol whispered to Germany. "Perhaps we can get him to stop if we reduce it."

"And how do we do that?" Italy was always happy. "Do we make him train?"

"That'll make it worse," Japan shook his head, "We need bitter herbs. Their taste will instantly lower any pokémon's happiness. The problem is that I have absolutely no idea where to find any. They don't have a set location in the game; they spawn randomly. Sometimes a wild pokémon may be holding it, but that's rare." Italy groaned.

"Then we'll just have to keep a lookout for any," grunted Germany as they made back toward Gilbert. They briefly informed the Mightyena of their plan.

"That's not a bad idea. Sorry I don't know where we can find any of those herbs, though," he replied. They agreed to travel for another hour, and if by then Italy didn't feel any better they would stop and rest.

"I'm…I'm feeling a little…a little better, you guys," huffed Italy. The other three knew he was lying. "You don't have to…stop because of me…"

"I can't believe I'm the one saying this but Italy, I'm ordering you to rest. Get some sleep if you have to." Germany placed the fox on the ground next to him. They'd rest for an hour or two just off the main path.

"But Germany…I…"

"If you're not that sick, then walk over to me," Gilbert ordered, lying down in the shade of an oak tree. He didn't display any look of surprise when Italy made no indication of wanting to move. "Just as I thought. It hurts too much to, doesn't it?" Italy looked away, averting his eyes from the others. "West, can I speak with you privately?" The Houndoom blinked in mild confusion but obliged, walking over to the Mightyena. "Japan, keep an eye on Italy, will you?"

"Hai," the Absol bowed his head. Gilbert stood and led Germany some distance away into the woods.

"So what is it?" asked Germany once they were well enough away. The Mightyena sighed.

"Look, I know this may sound a bit harsh, but just let Italy evolve already. It's hurting him not to, and we can travel much faster if he does. Plus, he'll be stronger and able to fight with us." Germany balked back, internally shocked and outraged at the straightforward suggestion.

"No, he can't. Japan says Italy has to remain as he is if he's ever to return back home with us."

"Really now? And how does Japan know all of this and not you or Italy? I get that you are humans, but how do you know so little about this world and your friend knows almost everything?" Germany tensed, trying desperately to come up with a logical sounding reason. He couldn't.

"It's…hard to put it into words you'd understand."

Gilbert didn't say anything for a long while. Then he nodded his head. "I think I get it. You know something from your world, and no one from this world can learn about it, am I correct?" Germany nodded. "And this something you know is connected to Italy not being able to evolve, yes?" Another nod. "And it's safe to assume that Japan is the main one involved in this something you know but can't tell me about?" Again, another nod. Gilbert sighed. "Listen, West, I trust you three. I will help you reach Palkia's shrine, and I will do so to the best of my abilities. And I won't ask you anymore about this secret between you and your friends. But you have to make a decision. The mountains are roughly a week's travel away, and Italy's condition is only going to get worse by the time we get there. So either you let him evolve or we have to pick up his slack."

"I was willing to do that anyway," Germany responded immediately.

"That means extra scavenging for both food and the herbs and longer breaks between travelling."

"I…fine, understood." Germany would rather get to the mountains as quickly as possible, but if it meant giving Italy the care he needed to keep going, then so be it.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "That also means we'll have to compensate for Italy's fighting as well."

"If you're saying someone's going to have to protect him, then I can easily handle that. I've been doing it for years now."

"Prove it. Use Flamethrower." Germany hesitated. "Come on, use Flamethrower. Then I'll know you're serious about wanting to protect Italy." Gilbert looked up toward a dangling apple overhead. "Right there. Knock that apple off its branch."

Germany shook his head. "I don't see the point in this proving anything. What does Flamethrow—"

"You said it yourself that you can only use the move when you want to protect your friends," the other said evenly. Germany had no counter for that. "Now do it." With little other choice but to comply, Germany took in a deep breath, lowered his stance, tightened his muscles, and exhaled.

No flames emerged from his maw.

Gilbert scowled at the Houndoom. "What the heck was that? You managed to use Flamethrower before."

"I know, but last time I lost control of myself."

"That's no excuse for this time. We know what your desire is, so why can't you use your signature move?"

"Maybe my desire changed," snorted a now irritated Germany.

"Sorry, bro, but it doesn't work like that. What do you think the problem is? I'm not joking when I say it'll be a challenge getting through the mountains. The reason is because the real bandits live there. The ones we faced earlier were hatchlings compared to those monsters at Mount Gold. You _have_ to be able to use Flamethrower by then if you want to protect your friends."

"Then I'm sorry to inform you that I no longer can." Germany spun on his paw and walked away. Gilbert was trying his best to keep from exploding at the reluctant hound as he followed behind.

"So you _do_ know what the problem is! Okay, that's good. Now you have to admit it. Is it that you feel you can't protect your friends?"

"No, that's not it," huffed the Houndoom.

"Okay, then…do you not consider them your friends?"

"Of course that's not it!" Germany stopped in his tracks. "Gilbert, please, can we just drop this? Whether I can use Flamethrower or not won't keep me from defending my friends. I'll protect Italy once we're in the mountain's pass."

"And I'm saying we need to solve the matter now," retorted the Mightyena. Germany rolled his eyes and continued forward. "If you can't use your move on a pack of lame robbers, how do you hope to stand up against the professionals? Now, tell me once more when and how you can use Flamethrower."

"When I feel the desire to protect all of my friends," Germany uttered with growing frustration.

"Okay. Then do you not consider someone your friend?" Germany didn't respond.

"Do you not think Italy's your friend?"

"Gilbert, just leave me alone."

"Then Japan? Is it Japan?"

"Gilbert!"

"Is it me? Am I not your friend?"

"YES! You're exactly right! It is you!" Germany spun around and snapped at the silver canine. The Mightyena took a step back. The Houndoom, realizing what he said, looked away, utterly ashamed. Neither said anything for the longest time.

"You…you don't consider me a friend?" Gilbert sounded legitimately hurt. Germany turned around, staying quiet. "Why not?"

A deep sigh. "Because…you're too much like him."

"Him? Who's 'him'?"

"My brother." Gilbert froze.

"You have a brother?" he whispered.

Germany nodded, sitting. "You sound like him, act like him, even laugh like him. And though I wouldn't call him the best older brother the world has ever seen—he's annoying, cocky, and rude among other things—he's a good brother nonetheless." Gilbert took a seat beside him.

"You consider me like your brother?"

"Yes—I-I mean no." Germany got to his feet again. "I don't want to consider you like my brother. You're not him, and I know that. But…I can't _not_ compare you to him. I can't stop thinking of the similarities you two have. It unnerves me, and as long as I don't know what to consider you, I can't use Flamethrower." Gilbert nuzzled against his shoulder, and Germany tried to push him away. "You're not helping this at all."

"So when you say you don't consider me a friend," Gilbert let up, "it's not because you hate me?"

"No, of course not. In fact, I'm more than grateful for everything you're doing for us." He looked down again. "I just don't know how to explain to you my feelings. What it's like having a brother."

"No, I understand completely," muttered the other canine. Germany stared at him curiously before making a noise of acknowledgement.

"Ah, right. I forgot that you consider Roderich and Lars as like your brothers."

"No, I…yeah, I suppose you're right." They were silent again, listening to some distant birds singing their tune. "But this is still a problem we need to fix. You will need to master Flamethrower, if not for protecting your friends then at least for being able to attack from far-range. We'll have to make a special training exercise for you until you can figure all this out." The Houndoom agreed.

"I'm heading back to the others."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up in a moment." Germany decided to leave him to his thoughts, but not before he could have sworn he overheard the other mumble, "A brother…imagine that…" He made it back to the small area where Japan was keeping watch over the now napping Italy.

"You and Gilbert had quite the discussion it seems," Japan said. Germany paused.

"Did you overhear?"

"No. It is written all over your face." Germany nodded mutely. "Was it related to you not using Flamethrower earlier?"

"Ja. It seems he and I have some issues to work out. Nothing for you to get concerned over, though." He went over and checked through their bag. "How is he?"

"Italy just fell asleep a short while ago. I don't know how long it will last," replied the Absol. Germany returned to them with an apple and placed it by Italy's head.

"He'll need his strength once he wakes up."

Japan nodded in agreement. "Say, Germany, shall we check to see if there may be any herbs around this area? Gilbert should be back soon to watch over him, yes?" Germany said he should be and so agreed to search with Japan. They grabbed their bag and sprinted down the path.

A fair-sized patch of tall grass looked promising, so the duo started there. Japan informed his friend that the herbs would be shorter and look a bit wilted compared to the rest of the fresh grass. Nothing at all found fit the description, but Germany did find a bush of colorful berries. "I forget– are these fruits edible?" Japan came over to inspect.

"Yes. These are Oran berries. We should gather some; they restore a pokémon's strength if they're tired."

"Good to know." Putting their task on hold, the two spent several minutes looking for the ripest Oran berries to fill their bag. "You know, it's a good thing you know so much about this world. If it were just me, I'd probably be wandering around this place aimlessly."

"Well, I can't say I know every single aspect of this game," Japan admitted, "But the basics yes. Evolution, battles, types, items, and maps– all those I'm well familiar with. But pokélites? That's not something I can say with confidence I've heard of until entering this world. I know sometimes the developers like to throw in secrets for the player to find, but that doesn't seem like one of those; it's too large a concept. I'm beginning to believe that maybe you were right earlier."

"About what?"

"That this isn't a game at all." Germany stopped in his work. He remembered saying that now, back when Italy was ill the first time. "So that you know, while you and Gilbert were talking, Italy told me the reason he wants to continue on is because he fears he'll be the one to keep us trapped in this world."

"What?"

"I'm afraid so. I told him otherwise, but he says the longer it takes to get to the mountains, the more likely he's going to evolve. And he also said something a bit more troubling."

"What? What is it? Tell me!"

Japan was hesitant at first. Then he uttered, "Italy says the Everstone isn't working as effectively as it was before. I have a sound theory as to why: the constant need to evolve is draining the stone's energy, and once the energy is all gone, it'll be an ordinary rock. That's how all the other evolutionary stones work. But the thing is the Everstone was never programmed to become 'drained', so to speak. If this is a game, then we have just encountered a glitch and need to find a replacement stone immediately. If this is reality…then I'm afraid to discover what else I was wrong about."

Germany let that all sink in, letting the fear wash over him. "If Italy were to evolve now, what would he become?"

"Right now?" Japan thought about it. "He'd become an Espeon, a powerful and reliable Psychic-type pokémon. But I'm afraid he'd be even more useless in battle. Espeon's strength relies on it being able to use its psychokinetic attacks, attacks which not even Gilbert can learn."

"Didn't Gilbert say something about Italy becoming an Umbreon?"

"That's only at night," Japan shook his head, "The only other evolutions for him are Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. The first three require evolutionary stones we don't have and the lattermost would mean travelling through a tundra environment. We may have another chance at Leafeon, though, once we return through the field with the mossy rocks." Germany remained silent, losing himself to his thoughts. "But, Germany…do we really want to consider evolution an option? We should try our best to return home in the forms we came here as. I don't think we should risk it."

That may be, but what should he do? Assuming this was a game, then, yes, they needed to stay as they were in hopes evolution didn't evoke some sort of reconfiguration of their data and strand them here. But if this were real, then it shouldn't matter what forms they were in, correct? If this were real, then Italy was suffering for no reason.

"Germany?"

Germany was conflicted. "Italy should…he should…" A cry of alarm rang out.

"Italy!" they both gasped, and they raced back to where their friend was. What they saw when they returned was exactly what they feared.

The thieves from before were back, only now they had a new pokémon with them. It almost resembled a two-legged dinosaur with a capped, mushroom-shaped head. The unknown pokémon was currently fighting with Gilbert. Surrounding Italy were the Kecleon, Nuzleaf, and Sableye pair. All of them were carrying an assortment of bags. "Leave them alone!" Japan fired a Flamethrower at the mushroom pokémon, who saw the attack coming and merely backflipped out of the way. The four other thieves looked up, spotting Japan and Germany.

"Boss! They're the other ones who stole back what we nabbed!" said the Kecleon.

"And he's the one who rammed us in the rear!" one of the Sableye pointed at Germany.

"Owie!" agreed his brother.

"You're the ones who messed up my crew?" the largest thief asked them.

"As if you need to ask," snarled Gilbert. Before any of them could react, the dinosaur threw a wickedly fast punch that knocked the Mightyena aside. Gilbert quickly regained his footing, but now he was sporting a bruise on his left side.

"A Breloom," breathed Japan, taking the smallest of steps back. The pokémon seemed to overhear.

"That's right, Aby. And it seems the four of you are at a serious disadvantage. You better do what I say if you don't want to end up like your friend there."

Germany gave a quick glance to Japan. "What is he talking about?"

"Breloom are part Fighting-type pokémon, and Fighting-types have the type advantage over us Dark and Normal-types. And as you just saw, they are naturally agile and quick." He smirked. "But you, Germany, are also half Fire-type, so it's really they who have everything to fear."

The Breloom scoffed. "I've dealt with worse. You lot!" he shouted at his crewmates, "Deal with Houndy and his pal over there. I can handle this so called General."

"Sure thing, boss!" Germany and Japan tensed, noticing that the bandits were much more eager to fight this time around.

"Cover for me," ordered Germany, and he charged straight at the Nuzleaf. The acorn pokémon reached into his bag and pulled out several small pink thorns. He threw them at Germany, and the spikes dug into the front side of the Houndoom's face and neck. "Urg!" Then the Sableye dashed forward, reaching into their bags as well. One pulled out a yellow seed while the other pulled out an orange one. The first Sableye ate his yellow seed. Suddenly, his speed increased drastically, and he zoomed up and swiped at the Absol with his sharp nails. His brother threw his orange seed once the first finished attacking, and it exploded upon impact. Japan was blasted back, his fur now singed.

"It's a good thing the boss managed to snag these treasures while he was away," sniggered one Sableye.

"Yeah! Good!" agreed his brother. And for good measure, he threw a Shadow Ball at Germany, knocking him off his feet as well. He landed with an "Oof!" next to Japan. The Houndoom growled, shakily getting back up.

"Hang…hang in there you guys!" called out Italy, still being overlooked by Kecleon. "I know you all can do this!" A blue aura appeared around him, much to his and the Kecleon's surprise. Similar auras also materialized around Gilbert, Germany, and Japan. Links formed between them, and Germany closed his eyes. He felt a cool, steady river of energy flow through the connection to him. It flooded his systems like an extra boost of adrenaline and made him a bit more confident in his newfound strength.

"Thank you, Italy," he smiled. Then he opened his eyes and, to Japan, said, "I am getting tired of Tweedledumb and Tweedlestupid over there. What do you say we finish this fight?"

"I couldn't agree more," grinned Japan. They charged together. The Sableye flinched when Japan came at them with Iron Tail and whacked one of them into a tree. The other jumped into the air to dodge, but Germany had leaped as well and caught the nimble imp's leg between his sharp teeth. He tossed him at the tree also, and after the Sableye's back slammed into it, he fell, landing on top of his brother.

"Get up, you two! Don't you have something in that bag you can use to beat them?" the Kecleon shouted.

"We're looking," the imps were panicking as they rummaged through their sacks, tossing aside useless rocks, orbs, and stones, "But we don't have anything useful left."

"Too strong!" wailed his brother.

Nuzleaf scowled and stomped over to the Eevee. He backhanded the tired fox. "Quit it!"

"Ah!" Italy lost his focus, and the links between him and his friends diminished. When he saw the Nuzleaf about to hit him again he curled up and started crying. "I wish someone would come and help us! I wish someone would come and help!"

"Yeah, you better keep on wishing," leered the acorn pokémon.

"Italy!" yelled Germany. "Japan, can you handle these two?" The Absol nodded. Germany raced over to the Nuzleaf and bit him tightly on the right arm. "I may not be able to use Flamethrower," he snarled between his teeth, his eyes narrowed in fury, "But I can still do this." Embers engulfed his fangs, and soon his whole mouth was alight. Nuzleaf shrieked, his arm burning in the flames. Kecleon opened his mouth and lashed his whip-like tongue at the Houndoom. He struck Germany on the side, forcing him to let go.

"You'll pay for that!" said Kecleon, and he took from his bag another orange seed. But Germany was quicker this time around, and reflected the thrown item with a swing of his tail. The seed exploded on Kecleon, and the chameleon landed in a burnt heap.

"Take this!" The leaf on Nuzleaf head spun at him, and razor-sharp wind sliced at the Houndoom. Germany stumbled, but the moment his opponent let up he regained his balance and headbutted the creature. Before the Nuzleaf could counter, Germany used Fire Fang once more, now searing the creature's left leg. Nuzleaf screamed again, and Germany let go, knocking him in the side with his horns. He turned around to see Japan finishing up with the Sableye also.

"Are you okay, Italy?" The Eevee nodded. He wasn't too battered.

"I am. But Gilbert's in trouble." Germany spun around, confused as to why Gilbert hadn't already finished off his opponent. The answer soon became clear.

Gilbert and Breloom were at a stalemate. The latter could launch punch after long-range punch at the Mightyena, but the General was much too quick and wary to get caught by a second underhanded attack. He dodged with the ease and grace of a performer; this fight was his forte. But he couldn't approach Breloom without putting himself into range of his blows. Twice he tried attacking with Incinerate, but the time it took him to focus his mind and fire the attack, the Breloom would anticipate it and bounce out of the way.

"This must be the consequence for not having a ranged attack," muttered Germany. He caught Japan's eye. The Absol nodded once, and once more the duo leaped into battle. But Breloom wasn't like the rest of his gang. He spotted the two coming, and when both attacked him with Iron Tail, he parried both of them with his own Iron Tail. His arms stretched and he launched two rapid punches. Germany wheezed and stumbled backwards, the wind completely knocked out of him; Japan flat out toppled over. His ribs felt shattered and it hurt to even take in air.

"Houndy and Aby should stay out of other pokémon's business," sneered the Breloom. That's when Gilbert slammed him with Take Down from behind. He then powered up another Incinerate, but Breloom once more backflipped away. "Need some better moves, Mighty."

"I've got plenty." A dark mist swirled around the Mightyena. All three stared, puzzled, before the mist launched at the Breloom in waves. They slammed into him, nearly pushing him back. Germany was astounded.

 _So he did have another ranged attack._ He saw Japan cringe and helped the Absol to his paws. The attack faded, and though Breloom didn't look overly hurt, when he glanced back up at the Mightyena, there was obvious fear in his eyes. _What sort of move did Gilbert use?_

"D-Dark Pulse," coughed Japan, as if reading his friend's mind, "It deals more damage the more malicious the attacker's thoughts become."

"But Breloom doesn't look badly injured."

"No, but considering that was a move he resists, he's more damaged than he should be."

"Well, this sucks," muttered the leader of the thieves. He looked around, now noticing his fallen comrades and stolen treasures. "And it took me all morning to steal these rare items, too. That's it, I'm outta' here." And he made a giant leap back, far out of the reach of any of the canines.

"Get back here!" shouted Gilbert, and the three ran after him.

Breloom smirked. "Stop right there." The three halted. In his hold was Italy. The Eevee gulped when the bandit slid his claws around his neck. "Take another step closer and you'll see firsthand why my claws aren't just for show. Also…" His tail whipped around, grabbing the straps of the group's bags. "I'm going to need some compensation for all the treasure you guys cost me. I'm sure whatever you have can cover the costs."

"Scheiße!" hissed Gilbert. They couldn't afford to lose all of their things now. Breloom laughed as he ran off into the woods, Italy still in his grasp.

Germany wasted no time giving chase with Gilbert hot on his heels. The Mightyena used his momentum to scale up a tree and leap across the thicker branches. From below, Germany spotted the Breloom's club tail some yards ahead. He spat out Ember. Though they hit their mark, they did nothing to slow down the one being pursued.

"Weak," jeered the fleeing bandit, and he turned to punch the Houndoom in the face. But the moment his arm got too close, Italy reached out and bit his capturer as hard as he could. "Yow!" Breloom yelped, momentarily flinching. It was long enough for Germany to catch up and knock the Breloom to the ground with Iron Tail. Italy squirmed free from Breloom's grip and scurried underneath a thorny bush. He collapsed soon after. Gilbert jumped down from his height and pinned the thief to the ground.

"And stay down," barked Gilbert as Germany took back their bags. For good measure, he bit the Breloom on his neck—a pressure point area—and the Mushroom Pokémon fainted. "That'll teach you to make a fool of me."

Once they were sure their opponent wouldn't be waking soon, Germany walked over to the bush Italy was hiding under. "Grab hold." He wiggled his tail underneath the thorns, and Italy gently bit onto it. Germany carefully pulled him out. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" panted Italy. He looked ready to fall over any minute. "Just tired…and it hurts a bit…" The German lifted him up and placed him on Gilbert's back. They then headed back to where Japan was waiting for them.

"I managed to incapacitate all the thieves," the Absol informed them, "They won't be waking up anytime soon. What should we do about the stolen goods?"

"It'll take way too long to try and find whoever owns them," Gilbert said, "We'll carry them for now, but the moment we hit another traveler or a village we'll leave them in their care. I'm sure there's someone who can get these items back where they belong." The other two agreed and went about collecting the scattered treasures.

"These are some strange items," remarked Germany, tossing into a bag a crown made of stone.

"Whoever owned these must have been rich," Gilbert commented as he swept up several colorful seeds with his paw. "Those thieves would have made a fortune selling all of these items."

"Oh!" The two looked up at Japan. "I've never seen these orbs before." They walked over to see what Japan was staring at. In front of him were three beautiful orbs with interesting designs in their centers: one was slate grey with a black middle, another yellow with fiery red, and the third deep blue with white.

"Me neither," said Gilbert, swiping up the yellow orb. "Though they look beautiful. Could these be jewels of some kind?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Japan, equally enamored by them. But the moment he touched the blue orb both it and he began to glow brilliantly. Germany and Gilbert leapt back, completely shocked as the Absol's silhouette morphed into a new form. The fur grew longer. The horn widened out. The tail became jagged. And what appeared to be a pair of soft wings extended from behind the canine's shoulders. When the light slowly faded, that was not the same Absol Germany was familiar with standing before them.

Japan looked at himself, utterly horrified. "I-I…I…th-this can't…" He could barely breathe.

"Did…did an Absol just evolve?" Gilbert asked, equally flabbergasted. Germany turned to him, mouth and eyes wide open.

" _What!?_ " Then Japan did something Germany could not recall him ever doing before.

He screamed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"This tastes…disgusting," Italy bemoaned as he slowly chewed the dry plant he was handed. The Kangaskhan feeding him rubbed his head and gave him a warm, sympathetic smile.

"I know it does, dearie. But your friends say you need to eat it if you want to feel any better."

"It's a good thing our troop happened to be marching by, mister," the Kangaskhan's child popped his head up from the pouch he was sharing, "Mama says a Kangaskhan can hear a cry for help from a mile away. That's why we've got such big ears." He smiled. "But you didn't have to eat the flowers I picked for mama, did you?"

"It's okay, honey, you can find me some more flowers," his mother patted his leathery head. To Italy she said, "It's not the herb your friends were looking for, but this flower comes from the same plant family. It should have the same effect." Italy sighed, internally grateful that these very friendly dinosaurs had in fact heard him during the battle. He honestly wasn't expecting anyone to show up, least of all a whole group of roaming pokémon.

"Thank you for helping us, miss."

"It was no problem at all, dearie. But it was you we heard making that Wish, right?"

"Yes, though I didn't think it'd actually come true without a shooting star."

The Kangaskhan smiled again. "Of course it will, dearie. As long as the wish is pure and you cast it with all your heart, it'll always be answered. Sometimes in unexpected ways, like now." She and Italy chuckled at that, but the Eevee's smile soon fell as he looked over to where his friends were conversing with the leader of the Kangaskhan.

"Then I wish Japan would become a normal Absol again."

From where he stood, Germany spotted Italy staring at them. But he soon had to return his attention to the Kangaskhan leader. "So you don't know how Japan ended up evolving?" he asked. The leader shook her head.

"I have seen many things over the years, but not once have I ever heard or seen a pokémon evolve that shouldn't have. I've spoken with many an Absol before, and not one has mentioned an advanced form for their kind. I'm sorry I cannot provide you with any valuable answers."

"No. Thank you for telling us what you do know," the Houndoom uttered. His companions nodded in turn, though Japan's movements were understandably stiffer than they should be. "And thank you again for taking the items for us."

"That is certainly not a problem for us," the large pokémon said, "We'll eventually pass through a town somewhere. Rest assured that we'll make sure these items get back to their rightful owners." The Kangaskhan then held up one of the three strange orbs in her claws. "I may not know what these are, but if I had to guess they are a rare sort of evolutionary stone. I shall personally keep a close eye on them to make sure this sort of unfortunate event doesn't happen to another poor soul." She placed the orb back into her pouch.

"Much obliged," replied Gilbert. They waited a few extra minutes for Italy to finish taking his medicine before needing to head off once more. The plant had done wonders; Italy could move again and his mood had somewhat improved in the short time. He was now keeping pace with the group as they traveled down the road.

"I'm really sorry about you evolving, Japan," the Italian said, walking by his side. "But on the plus side, you look very pretty. You're just like an angel. You've got wings now."

"Thank you, Italy," Japan allowed a sad smile, "But I wish these wings were real. Then I could just fly away somewhere while you guys continued on to the mountains."

"Don't say that!" Germany stepped in front of the Absol. "We're reaching the mountains together. Besides, maybe there's still a chance to fix this. You were wrong about Absol being able to evolve, but maybe that means you were wrong about evolution, too. Maybe you can devolve back to your normal form."

"Well, actually, no," Gilbert frowned, "Japan's right about that. Once a pokémon evolves, they stay that way." Germany sighed; he'd been hoping they'd at least have that possibility going for them. "But…" The Houndoom perked back up. "Maybe we're not dealing with an evolution. Maybe we're dealing with a form change."

"Which means?" Germany asked a bit too quickly.

"Which means exactly what it sounds like: Japan changed into another form. Some pokémon are able to do that. Maybe it happened after he touched the jewel."

"So can he change back?" Italy piped up. Gilbert shrugged.

"Beats me. Say, Japan, did you try touching the rock again afterwards?"

"I had already considered that and touched it once more while we were with the Kangaskhan," the white canine responded. "And as you can see it didn't work."

"Oh. Then I've got nothing." Gilbert gave an apologetic look. "Touching it again should have changed you back. Perhaps this really is a new evolutionary line." Japan merely sighed before walking off in silence. Germany frowned. Despite his initial terror and panic, Japan had been quite gloomy and morose over his unexpected predicament. This wasn't like his friend at all; the Japanese man was not a defeatist. He never hung his head when things seemed bleak; even in a battle long lost he would fight proudly and defiantly until the bitter, inevitable end. So to see him like this was almost too much to witness.

Gilbert saw the expression on Germany's face. "Don't worry too much about him," he said lowly, "Some pokémon go through a personality change after they evolve. It's pretty normal."

"Will it be permanent?" Germany asked him, "This new personality, I mean."

"Depends. Some go back to their normal selves after a few days, some never do. If it worries you so much just keep an eye on him."

"Ja, I will," Germany nodded. He glared up toward the sky; the blazing sun was starting to descend. And the sky was beginning to show streaks of orange when the group reached a three-way fork in the path. By this point all of them had memorized most of the directions to the mountains. That's why all of them were surprised when Japan took the path on the right rather than the one down the middle.

"Where are you going?" Italy wondered. Japan smiled lightly, the first real smile since him evolving. It made Germany a little uneasy.

"That path has a group of bandits waiting for us in ambush. I can sense three of them. Perhaps the Elemental Monkey Bandits I heard about at the estate? Two of them are just sixty meters down that direction, hiding in the trees. The third has dug a pit and waiting underground."

"You can really sense them from this far away?" the Italian asked in awe as he followed the Absol. Japan nodded, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Admittedly, I knew about the bandits from earlier—" here he gave a quick glance to Germany, who nodded that he understood, "—but who they were or where they were located I never learned. I can feel things that I couldn't before. My horn…" He hesitated for a second. "I can sense everything with my new horn."

Gilbert shrugged. "If you say so. I don't really care which path we take as long as we find somewhere to sleep before the sun goes down. Hey, Japan, think you can locate us a nice resting place?" The Absol smiled a bit more brightly and led the way down the path.

As they walked, Germany couldn't help thinking that his friend was slowly but surely accepting his evolution more as a blessing than a curse. That or he was completely enthralled by his vastly heightened abilities. It seemed every few minutes he would point out a small pokémon hiding beneath a rock or concealing themselves in a nest made of leaves. Later, Japan wanted to test out the strength of his horn. He sliced a fully grown fruit-bearing tree clean in half. To the Houndoom, it looked like he hardly made the effort.

"That was amazing," he breathed as Japan walked back over to them, a fruit in his mouth. Japan bowed his head.

"It was nothing too extravagant," he muttered humbly, "But now we have plenty of food for the next few days."

"I'll say," grinned the Mightyena as he raced over and began to eat. Italy and Germany soon followed him, enjoying the green pear-like fruits. But Germany noticed Japan hadn't joined them yet.

"Japan?" The Absol seemed to snap out of his thoughts. Germany noted with concern how the frown from earlier was back.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." He approached the Houndoom. Germany gave him a look.

"Something wrong?"

Japan's response was low and serious. "Something is indeed." That caused Germany to give him his full attention.

"Then tell me what it is."

"I need…" He paused. For several seconds he stayed quiet, and Germany briefly wondered if Japan completely forgot what he was going to say. He was taken aback when Japan shook his head and, with a light-hearted chuckle, said, "I need to come up with a name for this evolution. I'm not an Absol anymore."

"You're like an Awesome Absol," Gilbert said between bites, "No, a Great Absol. No, an Omega Absol—the Absol of all Absol."

"Omega Absol?" Japan tried the name out before shaking his head. "No, I don't think that name will work very well."

"Then how about just Mega Absol?" Japan considered the suggestion.

"I actually like the sound of that."

"That does sound cool," agreed Italy, "But I really like the name Absol more. You don't mind if I still call you that, do you?"

"Not at all," Japan said to him. Germany stayed quiet, looking up at the sky. The sun had already set halfway. He suggested they make camp here, which the other three readily agreed to. The area was cleared.

"I want a fire tonight," Italy said excitedly. Both he and Gilbert turned to the Houndoom. "Please, Germany? Please say we can have a fire tonight? Pretty please?"

Germany grimaced. "I…I'll try, I suppose." Gilbert fetched several dry sticks and leaves from the brush.

"Just stay focused," he whispered to him as he set up the pile. "I know you can do this." Germany did not respond as he concentrated on the move Flamethrower. He could do this, he reminded himself, he just had to remember he needed to protect his friends…protect his friends…protect his…

He breathed. Nothing that could even set alight a leaf came out. Germany absolutely refused to meet Gilbert's eyes. "We'll start practicing tomorrow," sighed the Mightyena as he inhaled, ready to use Incinerate to start the flames.

"No, allow me," offered Japan. He took only a moment to focus his mind and exhale Flamethrower. Italy beamed, running up to the fire.

"Thanks!" he said, enjoying the warmth. Gilbert sighed once more before curling up. It was still too early to sleep, so he closed his eyes and concentrated on detecting any suspicious noise around their area. Italy and Germany laid down as well, with the Italian surprisingly keeping his distance from the Houndoom. Perhaps with the fire going curling up to him would have been too warm for the little Eevee. Germany didn't mind at all. He glanced to Japan.

"You are keeping the first watch or should I?" The Absol (or was it Mega Absol? Germany couldn't be bothered remembering) bowed his head.

"If you need to rest, please do so. I'll keep the first watch."

"Actually, I'm too restless to sleep." Japan blinked. "I think I'll see if there's a—"

"—a river for us to bathe in tomorrow morning?" Japan finished. Germany gawked at him in shock. "Don't worry; there's a creek 30 meters southeast of our location. It's not that far out of the way."

"Th…then I'll just do a quick sweep of the area and see if there's—"

"There aren't any threatening pokémon within a 100 meter radius," Japan once again cut him off. Germany was stunned. Even Gilbert was looking at the white canine in shock. Was Japan able to read his mind? A chill went down his spine at the thought.

The Absol chuckled. "No, I cannot read your mind, although mentioning that probably doesn't help prove my point. Let's just say it's much easier for me to analyze your body language and emotions. Even the ones you don't realize you're emitting." Germany abruptly stood.

"I'm getting some water," he uttered brusquely, and he hurried away before anyone could say anything else. He found the creek no problem, right where Japan said it would be. He lapped up the cool water and then, with nothing better to do, stepped into the running river to clean himself off. As the refreshing current swept away the dirt and sweat, the Houndoom went over everything that happened today: Italy almost evolved. They were attacked by bandits. He couldn't use Flamethrower. They were attacked by bandits again. Japan did evolve. He still couldn't use Flamethrower. The only positive thing that happened was they found some bitter plants to reduce Italy's happiness. But who knew how long that would last.

Germany slapped his tail down in frustration. They had to get home. Now. They were in no condition to be doing any of this…this…nonsense! Italy was weak and recovering. Japan was growing suspiciously unpredictable. And he himself couldn't even use one of the most basic moves in his arsenal of attacks. He spat out embers into the sky, growling out his intolerance of it all. The waning moon returned his cry with morose silence.

The wind blew. A sudden chill swept over Germany and he turned around. Japan was waiting by a tree, looking curiously at him.

"I heard splashing," was all he said. Germany said nothing as he fought to control the inexplicable flare of anger within him. He glanced down, staring hard at his reflection. This wasn't like him to get so angry for no reason. But then again was this even him? Wasn't the real him a human with no horns, no fur, and unable to breathe fire of any kind? Wouldn't the real him not be in this stupid mess to begin with; not grow increasingly frustrated with having to live in a world with no rules he could understand nor logic behind what was happening? Couldn't the real him be able to protect his…

Germany shook himself dry and stepped out of the river. There was no need to take out his frustration on Japan. He didn't speak a word as he walked past the Absol, who had likewise gained an air of mute resentment. Germany wasn't in the mood to figure out what his problem was.

"Sometimes power is our greatest enemy."

Germany paused, but Japan said nothing more. The two walked back in silence to the campsite. Gilbert lifted his head when he heard them; Italy was already dozing off. The three wasted away the next couple of hours with Gilbert trying to teach them Zweilous's Gamble, but without any cards it was mostly pointless. Germany and Gilbert decided to get some sleep.

For the Houndoom, it was a restless one.

_A world of darkness surrounded him, nothing but shadows and smoke. He had no conceivable idea of where he could possibly be. Paralyzed, but not by fear, Germany stood helplessly as black tendrils erupted from the darkness, latching around his neck, his chest, his wrists and ankles and pulling him down…_

_His wrists and ankles?_

_Struggling against his constraints, Germany could see that he was indeed human. He pulled against the whip-like tendrils with all his might, but the darkness only tightened its hold on him when he tried. A whisper from somewhere wafted through his ear. "Fight…"_

" _I'm trying!" he yelled out, shutting his eyes, "But…I'm not…strong enough…"_

" _A Houndoom is strong…" the disembodied voice murmured. Germany's eyes snapped open. He stared at himself. When did he become a pokémon again? Several more tendrils wrapped around him, grabbing his newfound tail and horns._

" _Argh!" Pain shot through his limbs. Whatever was holding him back felt like they were coated with acid. Germany struggled harder, desperate to escape the burning black whips. He'd do anything to get away._

" _Fight me…" the voice taunted, still low and composed like before, "Fight me to escape the pain…"_

" _Then how's this?" Germany heaved out a heavy breath, but his Flamethrower proved to be just as useless in the dream world as reality. The voice laughed._

" _That won't work, Germany. You have no friends to protect here. It's only you." Germany then tried biting the tendrils, but that only earned him burns across his muzzle. "Fight harder…get angry if you must…" The voice didn't need to tell him that. Germany's rage erupted again. He let out a mighty roar and forced his arm up as high as it could go, ignoring the tidal wave of pain the movement wrought. He brought his claws down, slashing at one of his constraints. The tendril showed no damage. Germany repeated the action, faster and faster, growing more vicious in his swings each time._

_A tear appeared. Germany snapped at the cord with Fire Fang, and his flames dug into the dark constrictor. The burning the whips did was nothing compared to the fire he could produce when angered. It wreathed in his grasp and melted away. But the moment it vanished, another dark tendril took its place, choking him even harder, sizzling the skin on his throat. At this rate he was going to suffocate. "You are stronger than this, Germany…" the voice said._

" _Why…are you…doing this…to me?" he gasped. Somehow he could tell his vision was leaving him. The darkness was growing. His body was both cold and on fire, so wracked with pain that he was afraid he'd go crazy before he lost all feeling of consciousness. He couldn't even afford the energy to question how he could be knocked out in a dream._

_The mysterious voice was hesitant a few seconds. "I need…your help. Please help me."_

"… _How can I?"_

" _Fight me…"_

Germany awoke with a start, gasping heavily. Sweat rolled down his face, and his arms and legs stung numbly from the phantom burns caused in the dream. He shivered. To his right, Japan stared at him. His body was tense as if ready for battle; Germany worked out that he must have greatly startled his friend. "A nightmare."

Japan laid back down. "I figured that much," he said snippily. Germany apologized for disturbing him. He sighed and figured he might as well take up the watch. But as the night shifted into morning and the songbirds in nests far off sang out, Germany pondered over his nightmare. That hadn't been the voice of Palkia he heard last night, he knew for certain. Though he only heard it once and had been utterly confused at the time, he remembered clearly that Palkia's voice had thundered with power. It could have been a king's voice, though it lacked any compassionate majesty and instead filled the listener with dread.

But the voice in his dream had been cool, not cold. It incited but didn't harshly demand. It was strange to him and yet somehow…somehow it was totally familiar…

"Good morning, Germany!" Italy pounced on the distracted Houndoom's back, knocking him over.

"Gah! Don't do that, Italy! Just give a normal greeting next time."

"Sorry. I was trying to give you a hug from behind." He picked himself up.

"'Morning you two," Gilbert yawned. He sat up and stretched before shaking away the coat of dirt covering his fur.

"Good morning, everyone." Japan was the last to join the group. "I'm sorry you couldn't sleep very well last night, Germany and Italy." Both nations blinked and looked at the other.

"Wait, you couldn't sleep last night either?" Italy asked his friend.

"Nightmare," Germany muttered, "You?" Italy shivered and nodded.

"You're not going to evolve too, are you?"

Japan chuckled. "Don't be silly, Italy. Whether Houndoom evolve or not like Absol I do not know, but I can say with utter confidence that it wouldn't be by moonlight. It'd more than likely be by a stone." Something was off with what Japan just said, Germany had the sudden suspicion. But what it was he couldn't quite place.

"Oh well, it's all over and done with now," Gilbert interrupted, "West, what do you say we start our special training?" The German nodded.

"I'd like that. It wouldn't hurt to try and get a little stronger before we reach the mountains."

"Let me join you." The two curiously looked at the Absol, who added a hasty but polite, "Please."

"Sure, why not?" Gilbert shrugged. Then he added lowly, "Since it's not you who's the problem."

"Come again?"

"Nothing," Gilbert teased as he led them down the path in search of a potential fighting area. "Want to watch, Italy?"

"Si!" Italy bounded ahead, and Gilbert gave a brief shake before following behind. Germany was after him, trying his best not to shiver from the quick and sudden chilly breeze. He could sense Japan's gaze on him. He made to confront him.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable," the Absol spoke instantly before the Houndoom could so much as inhale a breath, "But I can feel that you're tense and angry. How bad was this nightmare of yours, if I may ask?" Germany paused. He was angry? Since when? Well…now that he thought about it, he could feel a rise in his temper. And Japan had said he could sense their moods before they themselves could.

"It was just a normal nightmare," Germany lied. To his credit, Japan didn't call him out on it. They trudged through thick shrubs and clustered bushes before reaching another fork in the road.

"This way," Japan said, walking down the left path. Gilbert snorted and lowered his nose to the ground.

"Not sure if you realize this but there's no scent trail down that path," the Mightyena informed him. Japan ignored him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I did," Japan answered coolly, "But this is the path we need to take. It'll get us to the mountains, and there's a rest area ahead we can use to train in."

"And how do you know this?" demanded Gilbert. Japan smirked but didn't say anything. "You know something, don't you? I'll even bet it's related to whatever Germany mentioned earlier."

"I won't deny that it does." The air between the two was tense as they eventually stumbled upon the rest area. It was just a plot of grass with a large, flat stone in the middle. Germany stepped onto the boulder.

"You know what you need to do," Gilbert said, taking his stance. Germany nodded, mimicking him. He closed his eyes and erased all thoughts from his mind. He imagined someone attacking Italy, Japan, and Gilbert. The Houndoom inhaled and held his breath, praying to himself that maybe this time it would work. He exhaled. It didn't.

"Okay, okay, stop," Gilbert growled, stepping onto the rock. Germany stood straighter. "Italy, can you get up here?"

"Sure?" the Eevee said as he walked up, a tad confused. He stood next to Germany.

"Good. Now whatever you do, don't run." He took several paces back and crouched.

"Hold on, Gilbert, what are you going to do?" Germany asked him, now growing apprehensive.

"You just focus on using Flamethrower," the other replied instead. "Now then…3—" He lunged at the unprepared duo, fangs exposed.

Italy screamed and ducked as the Mightyena charged closer. Germany's reaction was instantaneous. His tail glowed white and he swung at Gilbert's jaw. Gilbert dodged, slipping underneath the iron-hard appendage, not in the least slowing or diverting his assault on Italy. "HRRAAAOO!" The attack was released out of reflex: the flames erupted from Germany's maw in a spiraling inferno. So hot were they that Italy had to jump further beneath Germany's belly while Gilbert rolled to the right to avoid a serious burn. He broke out of his tumble and stared up at the snarling Houndoom, his shoulders now hunched as he assumed a protective stance over the Eevee.

"You did it, West!" Gilbert praised him. Germany didn't move.

"What's wrong, Germany?" Germany blinked when he heard Italy's scared voice. The Houndoom shook his head.

"N-nothing." He straightened his form as Gilbert and Japan ran up to them.

"That was amazing," Japan congratulated his friend with a sincere smile, "I didn't know your Flamethrower was that powerful." He indicated the deep scorch marks left on the stone platform. "I hope you learn to master it by the time we reach our destination."

"You got that right," added a still excited Gilbert, "West, you just proved you can use Flamethrower with me around."

"But you were attacking Italy. In case it wasn't obvious, I didn't consider you my friend during that moment."

"Minor details. We just need to practice some more." He faced Japan. "Now, I want you to try attacking me." Japan readily stepped forward, eager to assist. "West, do you think you can use Flamethrower against allies?" Germany shrugged, uncertain. He never tried attacking Italy or Japan, let alone considered the thought.

"I don't think this is wise. What emotion should I be feeling if I'm trying to harm my friends?"

"Hurt? Distrust? Perhaps anger?" Germany was shocked by Japan's cool but not altogether harsh response. What was with the Absol lately? Something was nagging at him…

"Japan? Italy? Gilbert?" The three stared at him. "How badly do you want me to learn this move?" They all were surprised by the frowning canine.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert was aghast, "You have to know Flamethrower. It's your strongest move, and you'll be going up against the strongest pokémon of all time. To not learn it would mean forsaking any chance of you going home." But Germany noticed Japan and Italy weren't as quick to respond.

"It would be nice if you could learn a powerful move," Italy replied after a moment's hesitation, "However, if you don't want to, what can I say? You're pretty strong as you are in my opinion." He frowned. "To me it sounds like not knowing a move you should isn't natural. But I don't think you should push yourself to do something you don't want to. That'll just hurt you more in the end, huh?" Germany nodded. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting any of them during training. Since he did not consider the attacker his friend, whoever it may be, that meant he would go all out and risk endangering his friends' lives each time they practiced. It was only too easy for things to get out of hand.

He looked questioningly at Japan, and the Absol shrugged. "I think we should continue with your training to find out."

"Why do you say that?" Italy was visibly confused by what the other said, "Are you saying he should learn Flamethrower?"

"Whether he learns it or not isn't of my concern," Japan growled, "It would be nice if Germany were to make himself stronger for our sakes, but I cannot command him to train and fight if he doesn't want to."

"Except that you have been." The three looked up to face Germany. The Houndoom was glaring hard at the outwardly puzzled Absol. "And I don't like being manipulated like that, Japan." Japan said nothing.

"Whoa, West, what are you saying? Japan hasn't done anything," Gilbert frowned.

"No, he has." Germany's expression softened a little. "It just took me this long to realize it. I'm sorry for making you suffer for so long; I just couldn't be sure until I heard your answer." Italy stared between his two friends, completely and utterly lost.

Japan smirked. "I will admit I wasn't expecting you to realize this soon, Germany. It's about time."

"What?" The Mightyena stamped the ground in annoyance. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

"You mean you still can't figure it out?" Japan mocked.

Germany shivered at the uncharacteristically cold choice of words and hardened his expression but restrained himself from lunging. Gilbert, on the other hand, prepared to leap. "No, calm yourself," the Houndoom ordered, "That's his intention. He wants us to attack first—give him a reason to fight us." Gilbert shook his head.

"Gah! So that's what you mean by manipulating us. I feel so angry all of a sudden. What sort of attack are you using?"

"I learned it from you actually. This is a milder version of Dark Pulse," the Absol answered a bit proudly. "I'm merely influencing the auras around you with my own. And given the circumstances, it doesn't take much to coerce you two." Germany snorted. Of course Japan would be aiming for him and Gilbert; it would have been too obvious if Italy suddenly started acting aggressive. On top of that, the Eevee wouldn't provide much of a fight once it came down to battling. A General and a fire-manipulator on the other hand…

"But why do this at all?" Italy wailed, "Why didn't you tell us you were angry?"

"Not angry," Germany corrected him, "Hurt. And confused." Japan glowered at him. "That dream you sent me last night was your way of asking for help. You don't want to do this anymore than we do."

The white beast chuckled lightly. "You're correct that I was the one who sent you the dream. But not wanting this? I'm afraid you couldn't be more mistaken. I want this, truly. I _need_ this. Do you know what it's like to evolve? This power that flows through you—uncontrollable, unstoppable, uncontainable. It hurts not to use it. It hurts wanting to use it, to help your team with it even at the cost of losing all self-control. It hurts not to fight."

And with that, Germany was able to piece together the last of the puzzle. Japan never said anything before now because of his obligation to help them. He probably initially thought he could control his new powers, use them to their advantage. But he couldn't. Like with him using Flamethrower, the use of such strength to its fullest potential would render Japan a mindless force of destruction. So he had to hold back, using only a fraction of his abilities to get them through the forest, all the while suffering in silence as, without an outlet, his new powers grew and slowly corrupted his mind. The mere thought of knowing Japan had been slowly losing his sanity struck at Germany.

Gilbert circled around Japan, taking up a battle stance next to the Houndoom. "This is not what evolution does. Sure, it gives you immeasurable strength, but not a desire to fight. I don't know what happened to you, maybe a forced or unstable evolution occurred, but if you let your powers get the better of you, there will be no discerning you from a mindless animal."

"Is that not what I've already become?" Japan couldn't contain himself any longer; in the time it took for Germany to blink, the Absol sliced through the air like a near-invisible missile. Before it registered to him, Japan was standing behind him, having sprinted the distance of several meters in one second. And he, Germany, was now sporting three deep slashes to his right flank. The pain hit him a full second later.

"Hygh!" He fell to his knees, trying to hold back a hiss of pain.

"He's fast!" gasped Italy, eyes wide. Gilbert snarled, and he kicked back with his hind legs. The Absol merely jumped to dodge. Gilbert spun around, aiming a Shadow Ball at the white beast. The attack struck his side, and Japan reeled back.

Gilbert rushed to Germany's aid. "West! Can you stand?" Though struggling, the Houndoom managed to stay upright.

"Yes. But I think we shoul—look out!" He tackled the other to the ground as Japan counterattacked with a devastating Flamethrower. Even Germany, normally unaffected by fire, was beginning to sweat under the searing heat of the flames. If Japan didn't let up soon, he was afraid Gilbert would suffer from a burn.

"No more, Japan!" Italy had used Quick Attack and knocked Japan down. But rather as an attack, Italy had meant to use the move to run over and grab Japan's forearm. He hugged the Absol's arm, hoping he'd stop his friend from hurting the other two any further. "Please stop this." The canine flung the poor fox off of him without a second thought. The Eevee went flying off the platform.

Germany stood and rammed Japan with a Headbutt. The latter parried the move with his horn. As the two pushed and shoved, struggling to overpower the other, resisting each other to the point where their horns threatened to crack, Germany growled lowly. "Do not hold back, Japan. Because I won't." Japan's response was to release a Dark Pulse wave from his body. Germany took the attack and was shot back. "Italy! Support us!"

"Yes sir!" the Italian nodded, all trace of silliness gone. Perhaps the sight of his friend losing it was enough to make him serious for once. The blue aura links materialized between him and Germany and Gilbert. The two black canids gave each other knowing glances before dashing at Japan from opposite sides. Japan didn't hesitate, choosing to focus on Gilbert this time. His horn darkened in a pitch-black glow, and he sliced at the General's face. Gilbert countered with a close-range Shadow Ball. The attacks exploded upon impact. Both combatants backflipped away.

Germany caught up and bit down on Japan's left shoulder. His fangs flashed with heat, and the embers from within soaked through the white fur, burning the Absol. Japan cried out in pain. But he wasn't the only one.

"Nrgh!" A nasty cut appeared across the upper part of Germany's snout. Japan had swung at him with his smaller horn, the horn mostly covered by his fur and that Germany completely forgot about. Despite the surprise attack, however, Germany didn't let up. If anything he bit down harder.

There was a sudden flash of intense pain, and Germany's world became black. His veins ran cold and his muscles constricted as the concentrated beam of Dark Pulse energy struck his heart.

_For that second which felt like an eternity, Germany was back in the nightmare world. Only now the dark tendrils weren't choking him; they were twisted around the limp white form of another ahead of him._

_"Ja…Japan?" It was Japan– weak, barely conscious, and most surprisingly of all unevolved. The fallen Absol could hardly open his eyes and lift his head in surprise. Germany tried to run over, but it was if the ground he was on was made of thick sludge. "Hold on, Japan."_

_"…Forgive me…Germany…" Japan's head fell; the tendrils tightened their hold. "I am too exhausted…to keep fighting…" When he saw the look of accepted defeat in the fading eyes of the resilient warrior, Germany lost all sense of composure. He roared, a surge of pure and unadulterated rage sweeping through him. He wanted this_ thing _consuming Japan's mind to burn—burn in the destruction of his own hellfire._

"Germany!"

Once again Germany awoke to the sound of Italy's voice. "Germany! Wake up! Please!"

"Wha…what happened?" He had somehow ended up lying on his side, charred fur all around him. Italy rushed up to him, grabbing his neck in a near-deadly grip. Unable to breathe, Germany nipped Italy's ear, and the Eevee immediately let go.

"I think that last attack Japan used on you caused you to black out or something. Honestly, though, both Gilbert and I thought he had…" Behind the Italian Germany could see Gilbert and Japan were now having their own duel and no longer confined to the stone platform. Japan was a mess both physically and in combat: his left wing had been completely burned off, and his fighting style was more barbaric than anything else. There was no grace or control in his swings, just brute strength. Amazingly, Gilbert was able to fend off both of Japan's horns and his claws with just an Iron Tail. And retaliate with back-to-back successful hits. And leave his opponent unable to combat him with any other move. And all without the help of Italy's aura. In fact, Gilbert was going all-out in his assault.

"I've never seen Gilbert this angry before," Italy whimpered. Germany rose. A faint growl escaped his throat as he watched the Absol slash ferociously at Gilbert. The Mightyena in turn sank his fangs into his opponent's arm. Blood was drawn. The Absol wildly swiped with his free claw, and Gilbert fell. A long gash cut across his throat.

Enraged, Japan opened his mouth, powering up a larger-than-necessary Shadow Ball.

Germany bolted. He was upon Japan before the other could completely glance behind. He whipped his tail around, striking his opponent with a powerful Iron Tail across the back. The Absol fell onto his stomach, and the Shadow Ball dissipated. Before Japan could bring forth another, Germany rammed him with his horns. Japan was forced onto his back where the Houndoom then proceeded to pin him down by the throat with his fangs.

"I told you," he uttered through the mouthful of fur, "to not hold back."

Japan roared, and a vortex of nothing but absolute darkness engulfed the two. Germany nearly suffocated on the sheer power the Absol was releasing; the darkness burned him from all sides. But he would not let go of his friend who squirmed to get out of Germany's grip. He would do anything to release Japan from this maddening power. Even if it meant getting angry.

In an instant, he swung his body, lifted his head, and threw Japan into the air. The Absol immediately corrected himself midflight. But that was alright. Germany let the rage from earlier return to him. That creature before him was going to burn in agony for what it did to his dear friend. And it would be he who would deliver the flames.

Germany opened his maw wide, and a pillar of blue-white flames erupted forth. Japan was caught in the onslaught of fire, yelling in pain as it consumed him. Despite his cries, Germany did not let up. He would not until Japan was freed.

A bright glow shone through the fire. Germany ceased his attack, concerned he may have overdone it. His eyes widened when he saw Japan—heavily burned and shaking in pain—plummet to the earth. Germany raced underneath the Absol and jumped. He caught Japan on his back. Utter relief filled his systems when he could see, clear as day, that Japan had reverted back into his original form. The power within him had been completely depleted. But his flames had taken a greater toll on his friend's health. Germany landed heavily.

"I am so sorry, Japan," he whispered in a hoarse voice. He didn't realize his flames would burn him that severely.

"No," Japan barely managed to whisper back, "I am the one…who is sorry…" And with that, he fainted, and the battle was over.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

The first thing he noticed when he came to was that he could breathe cold, fresh air. The second was that he was no longer underwater.

Canada's eyes snapped open, and he took in the scene before him. He was on top of the lake, his body frozen to its surface in a thick block of ice. No matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't move anything lower than his shoulders. He was just thankful that at least the numbing coldness was something he'd come to tolerate by now.

"Seel?"

Canada ceased struggling instantly and looked straight up. A pure white seal with a tiny horn on its head was peering down at him, resting atop the encasing block of ice. "Seel?" it repeated in what might have been a curious tone. Canada blinked.

"Um…hello?" The seal-like pokémon reared up and started clapping its broad flippers.

"Seel!" it barked out loudly, "Seel seel seel!"

"Seel! Seel!" Canada would have jumped in fright as so many seals burst their heads through the sheet of ice. "Seel! Seel seel!"

"Huh? Who are you?" The creatures climbed out of their holes and surrounded Canada and the first seal. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

"Don't waste your breath." The Togekiss flinched as another, much larger white seal broke through the ice. The bigger sea creature scowled. "They can't talk like me and you." The smaller seals barked in excitement again as their supposed leader crawled out of the lake.

"Please," Canada said as the leader approached, "you have to let me go. Can you break this ice? My friends are in serious danger, and I have to warn them that Giratin—" The leader slapped Canada across the face. Stunned, Canada could only blink as the stinging sensation from where the tail hit him numbingly persisted.

"Be silent, filthy creature! Already barking out orders like you own the place. And why in the Master's name should I do anything for you?" he snarled, leaning in close to Canada. "You, the predator, who prey upon my brethren as if we are like replenishable fruit. You, the arrogant, who consider us beneath your level of intelligence and thus have no qualms invading our territory and slaughtering us. You, the hunter, who don't even give thanks to the hunted for saving your pathetic life while drowning in our lake." Canada swallowed thickly. " _Well!?_ "

The Canadian carefully replied with, "I…I apologize for my inexcusable behaviour…"

"Dewgong. Address me as Dewgong."

"Yes, Dewgong, I am indebted to you and your family for saving my life." Dewgong smiled coldly.

"See? Was it that hard to show just a little respect to the Seel you eat daily?"

"But I don't eat—" Wait…oh. Oh man. "It was a misunderstanding. I didn't know you were—"

Dewgong turned away. "What, intelligent? I don't need to hear your excuses. For so many years I had to watch in silence as your kind killed off my own. Unable to do anything since you hunted us in packs. Well now you are alone. You are at my mercy. So you will be answering my questions." Though it was frigid cold, Canada began to sweat. Dewgong was an angry beast, that was for certain, but as long as he kept all discussion away from mentioning Giratina, it might be possible for him to talk his way out for this mess. "Now, who sent you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb!" snapped the leader, "Which family head do you hunt for? Certainly not the Beartic. They could come by themselves if they so desire. Was it Natalya who sent you? Or was it Katyusha? Perhaps Mathias? Tell me!" Canada's brain was whirling. Who was Mathias? The head of another family?

He lied smoothly, "I don't know any of those three. My friends and I stumbled upon this territory by accident. We are all that's left of our family, and while in search for new land, I hurt my wing and fell through the ice. I must have lost consciousness after hitting it."

Dewgong snorted. "Nice story. Except there's no hole in the ice. Mind explaining?"

Well this wasn't good.

"You see, I was in the middle of using Metronome when I fell. Maybe that fixed it."

"Metronome?" Dewgong cocked his head, confused.

"It's a move that lets me use any other move." _Keep it as open as possible,_ Canada told himself. _Let Dewgong fill in the blanks himself._ The leader pondered over this for a few seconds.

"So…you think your Metronome turned into something like Ice Beam and sealed the hole shut?"

"Yes, exactly. In fact, I could show you." Dewgong looked up, his expression questioning him. "If you just let me use my wing, I can pro—"

"Don't treat me like a fool! The moment I release your wing, you'll simply free your other one and fly away." Dewgong began to pace, dragging his body across the ice. Those Seel which hadn't fallen asleep during his tirade made room for their leader. "What to do with you? I could freeze you solid right here right now, but that wouldn't help anyone—as if my vengeance would be settled by one mere death. I could hand you to the Beartic, but you'd only satisfy them for a short while. And the Drakons would just use you to gain favor from…" He stopped. A wicked expression crossed his face which caused Canada to shiver. "That could work. The Master may find a use for you. And he may even reward us for bringing you in. Make sure none of the other families prey on us ever again."

"But…but…" There was no way he could tell him that Giratina already tried to eliminate him; no doubt Dewgong would then have a reason to do the same on the spot. "I hear the Master isn't kind to those who waste his time. And surely I'm of no importance to him."

"Maybe," smirked the Dewgong, "But I hear he's even less kind to those who intrude upon his kingdom. If not the Drakon, Jordyr, or Beartic you belong to, then surely you mustn't have been a servant of the Master to begin with. You two," he turned to the two Seel who honestly seemed more invested in their game of patty-cake, "Make sure he's fully encased by the time I get back. I'm going to summon the Master, and I don't want him escaping after I do."

The pokémon replied with an obedient "Seel!" before turning to Canada. The Togekiss gulped, absolutely powerless to do anything as the Seel froze more of the cage around him, reducing what space was left between him and freedom.

"S-s-seel?" The ground suddenly rumbled violently like an earthquake. Those Seel who were sleeping woke up as the rest scrambled around in fright.

"Wh-what i-i-is th-this?" Dewgong could barely get traction on the cracking ice. Chunks crashed and slid against each other, forming jagged ledges that spiked upward or sank into the lake. Canada, able to stay on top of the lake solely because of the ice block he was frozen to, could see that a whirlpool had formed beneath them. And in their panic the Seel jumped right into it. "No! Get back!"

"Seel seel!" his brethren cried as they swirled around in the unrelenting cyclone. Some of the others tried to save them from the vortex, but there was no way of getting close to the edge without risking falling into the whirlpool by the shifting ice.

A shadow zoomed overhead, and the next thing Canada realized was that a green blur had snatched his icy cage off the frozen surface with a loud _CRACK!_ He blinked in surprise as he was carried into the air.

"Hello there, Mr. Canada." Raivis grinned down at him from atop Toris's back. The Flygon gave a quick greeting as well before using Flamethrower to melt the huge chunk of ice in his claws. Raivis helped.

"What is going—?" A better question came to his mind. "How did you find me?"

"Eduard did," the Charmander answered, pointing toward the whirlpool, "We were all searching for you and Lady Katyusha immediately after you teleported. Eduard travelled ahead and spotted you in the lake. But you were unconscious, and there was no way he could carry you and fend off the Seel by himself."

"Where is Lady Katyusha?" Toris asked him as Raivis resumed melting the ice. Canada looked away, feeling guilty.

"I don't know. Giratina was the one who knocked me out; I have no clue what happened to her." The two dragons inhaled sharply at the mention of their master's name. Then Toris had to twist away to the left as a beam made of the northern lights barely missed him. Dewgong was firing at the three while atop a stable piece of ice. He launched another rainbow attack from his horn.

"Raivis, could you please handle him while I try and get Mr. Canada free?"

"I'm on it." And the Charmander leaped off his brother's back, landing in front of the outraged sea lion. His claws glowed brilliant white and he swiped at Dewgong. The Seel's leader dodged the Metal Claw and retaliated with an Ice Beam. Raivis rolled out of the way in the nick of time.

"Don't worry about him," Toris tried to alleviate the Canadian's concerns, "He may have the type disadvantage, but he is stronger than he looks." Even as he said this, the Charmander came out of his roll and bulleted at the Dewgong with an Aerial Ace. While his opponent was stunned, Raivis's second attempt at Metal Claw struck, knocking Dewgong back.

Gradually could Canada feel the pressure around him weaken until, at last, Toris melted the rest of the ice away. Canada flapped his wings to keep himself airborne. "Hurry! Let's get to the forest. Your friends are waiting for you there." Canada flew off with Toris close behind. But the Togekiss had to look back and see how Raivis was faring. For such a small lizard, the fire dragon held his own quite well. But now he had to fight the leader along with three Seel. Until an opening presented itself, all Raivis could do was keep the weaker seals back with a stream of Flamethrower. "Raivis! Behind you!" Dewgong had slid up behind the Charmander while he was distracted. He charged, his horn pointed straight at Raivis who was just beginning to look around.

The ice exploded, and Natalya burst forth, mouth open with a fully-charged Dragon Pulse. She fired it directly at Dewgong, and the sea lion was blasted clear across the lake. He crashed into the snowy bank on the other side. "S-seel! Seel seel!" All the Seel that were able to rushed to where their leader was.

Raivis ran over to his family leader as Eduard poked his head out from the hole she made. "Get to the forest already, Raivis. Eduard, meet us back at the mansion." Both immediately obliged, with Eduard diving back below the surface and Raivis leading Natalya to where Canada and Toris were waiting for them behind the tree line. "With any luck," she said, "they will just assume we were after Canada as prey."

"How are France and Russia?" Canada asked aloud, "Where are they?" Toris motioned for him to follow, and the family led the Togekiss to a small area deep in the woods where his friends were waiting. France rushed over as soon as he saw Canada and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Oh thank goodness that you're safe, Canada!" he cried, so relieved to see his former brother unharmed.

"We hear that you were having fun with the Seel," added Russia, stepping forward and grabbing him in a firm hug as well, "You should have told us you were going out to play with some friends."

"This is no time for joking," snapped the Serperior, "Canada could have been spotted by Giratina during that time. We need to find Katyusha and make our way back to the—"

"He did spot me." France and Russia froze when they heard what Canada said. "He attacked me while I wasn't prepared. That's how I ended up unconscious and nearly drowned. I'm just extremely lucky there weren't any Seel watching during that time or they would've made sure I did stay under."

No one said anything at first. Then Natalya growled out darkly, "And what has happened to my sister?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Canada doesn't know," Raivis spoke up, "He was knocked out before seeing what happened to Lady Katyusha."

"It's highly unlikely the Master will hurt her, though," Toris stated calmly, "We are his strongest if not most loyal servants. I think we can reasonably assume he has merely taken her away as punishment for travelling with Mr. Canada." As he spoke, Natalya looked ready to attack the Flygon or anyone that moved, really, but she soon got her anger under control. She glared at Canada.

"If anything happens to my sister I swear to you that…" But she didn't finish her threat. Instead, she spun around and slithered off in the opposite direction of the lake. Toris put a claw on Canada's shoulder.

"Don't worry. She doesn't mean it," he whispered softly so that only the nation could hear.

Canada nodded. "I know," he replied softly, "She's just scared." Toris gave a half-hearted smile of agreement before flying after his family head. Canada was about to take off as well when he remembered something very important. "Hold up! There's something I forgot to mention." The group paused. "Natalya," he asked, turning to the Dragonair, "have you ever heard of a pokémon named Mathias?"

Natalya blinked in confusion. "Mathias? I have never heard of such a name. Why do you ask that?"

"Because Dewgong mentioned three family heads while I was captive: you, Katyusha, and Mathias. He also mentioned three families: yours, the Beartic, and the Jordyr."

The dragons seemed shocked. "A…a third family?" Toris sounded like he couldn't believe it.

"B-but there's no way," stammered Raivis, "Our family has lived here for generations, and not once has any dragon seen another family member outside our own or the Beartic. Not even the Beartic has made to light the existence of another family."

"Though it's not like we speak with the Beartic often," admitted Toris.

The Dragonair rounded on the Togekiss. "Where is this family? Did the Dewgong say?" Canada shook his head.

"Wait, you don't suppose this family may know of a way for us to leave this world?" France caught on to what Canada and Natalya already had.

"Exactly what I am thinking. First we find Katyusha, then we must look for this mysterious family," Natalya said. Though it was riskier, flying was the fastest way to return to the mansion where they would regroup with Eduard and start their search for Katyusha. France clung to Russia, the only one large enough to carry him, and Raivis climbed onto Canada's back.

"You three take the lead," Toris instructed, "It'll look as if we're forcing you back to the mansion. The last thing we need is more outsiders thinking we're trying to aid you. Once we are high enough, we'll use the low clouds as cover."

"Got it," said Russia. He spread his wings to their full length, whipping up small gusts of wind as they unfurled and enlarged. France coiled tighter as Russia leaped into the air. Canada followed after with Raivis gripping tightly to his feathers. The six ascended quickly into the sky and took refuge within the dark snow clouds before anyone else could spy them.

It wasn't five minutes before France was chattering, "H-hey, g-guys? I'm n-not the o-o-only one wh-who's freezing, a-am I?"

Canada was shivering as well. "N-no. I-I'm f-f-freezing too." It was so cold in these clouds that he could feel his wings stiffening. The Charmander pressed closer against him, seeking warmth.

"Something's n-not right," Toris cried out, "T-try to fly h-higher if you can." Canada did his best to readjust his flight, but his wings weren't cooperating. To make matters worse, the dark clouds were pretty thick, and he couldn't tell if he was actually angled upward or not.

"M-Mr. Canada, wh-where are you g-going?"

"Up." Hopefully. He honestly couldn't say with him nearly blinded by the thick, bluish-grey clouds. "W-why?"

"Because I d-don't see the others." Canada glanced back. Oh no—Toris and Natalya weren't anywhere to be seen. He faced back ahead. "Russia, hold on a sec—" The Dragonite was no longer in front of him. "Russia? F-France?" he tried calling out.

"T-Toris? Lady Natalya? Where are y-you?" Raivis shouted.

"Raivis. Mr. Canada. Why are you still within the clouds?" The two could hear the Flygon calling to them. "Just follow my voice."

The Charmander grinned. "S-sure thing." But Canada wasn't as joyful.

"We may h-have a slight problem."

"What is it?"

The Togekiss grimaced. "F-for some reason, I can't move my wings. They're nearly frozen stiff." And the frigid breeze within the clouds certainly wasn't helping their predicament. It was taking much of his concentration to stay airborne with his wings stiff; the biting wind could prove to be a lethal distraction.

Raivis understood. "Alright then. I'll t-tell the others." He lifted his head toward what was presumably upwards. "Mr. Canada can't move his wings. They're too stiff from the—URGH!"

"AAARH!" Two sharp cries of pain rang out.

"Canada!" Russia and France yelled out.

"Raivis!" Toris and Natalya cried. But their companions couldn't answer, drained from the sudden mysterious blow. Something wickedly cold—something near absolute freezing—crippled the duo. It was a whip of the most chilling wind that could ever be conceived, and the moment it hit the two, Raivis was by no exaggeration frozen to the back of Canada. Ice had encased his body to the feathers. All he could move was his neck and tail. The Togekiss likewise had a thick shell of crystals solidifying his wings into place. His flight instantly became irregular and he flew off-course. Worse, they were now falling.

"Fly up!" shouted Raivis.

"I can't!" wailed Canada. They broke through the clouds, with the forest directly below them and approaching fast. "Brace yourself!" He closed his eyes as the rough twigs slapped them, and they crashed into the ground with a deep _THUCK!_ Pain racked through Canada when his body collided with the ground as the underside hadn't been protected like the wings. How no bones broke was beyond him, but he was for certain winded and disoriented from the blow. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of their problems.

They were on an incline. And there was nothing Canada could do to stop himself from sliding on his stomach down the snowy hill. His aerodynamic body let him quickly pick up speed as they bulleted through the wintry forest. A tree just a few meters directly ahead was rapidly approaching.

"HRAA!" Raivis turned his head to the left and spewed out a stout Flamethrower pillar. The force was enough to push Canada to the right, barely avoiding the oncoming tree. "HRAA! HRAA!" The Charmander continued this, using his Flamethrower to maneuver Canada to the left and right before they could crash into something. All the while, Canada kept his eyes peeled for further obstacles. Like the patrolling Beartic in front of them.

"Raivis!" The Charmander gave a mighty breath and managed to fling the two over the head of the completely bewildered polar bear. They landed with a spray of snow and continued their descent down the hill, with a recovered and ferocious Beartic hot on their trail. The beast galloped through the snow on fours and was gaining remarkable ground despite their fast speed. "Can you slow him down?" Canada asked.

"No! I can't see anything behind us," answered Raivis, even demonstrating that his body wasn't able to make such movement. Canada had to think fast.

"Melt the ice off my wings."

"It'll take too long." But Canada shook his head.

"Not if it's just the wingtips. I'm going to try Metronome."

"What!?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Right at that moment an Ice Beam flashed overhead, missing them by a foot. The Charmander gulped but immediately set to work on melting the frozen wings. Canada tried his best to steer, not as successful without Raivis but just able to slide through a pine shrub in hopes of slowing down their pursuer. It worked if only for a bit.

Canada could feel the water dripping off the end of his left wing. He glanced back in time to see Raivis melt the last of the ice off the tip. It fell off in a watery slosh. "Great, now the other," he instructed. Raivis nodded. The Beartic let loose a great roar, and Canada could almost swear the air reverberated from it. Both he and Raivis flinched at the noise. This gave the bear time to catch up.

There was no time for Raivis to try and free his other wing. "Raivis, spin me around!" The Charmander snapped out of his daze and let out a longer, thinner Flamethrower. He spun the Togekiss around, who simultaneously waggled the end of his wing. _Please be something that will help!_ An image of a blotch of ink came to mind, and Canada opened his mouth and squirted out Octazooka. The inky substance struck the bear in the face, and it skidded while charging.

"GRAAOO!" it roared as it stood and tried to rub the gunk out of its eyes.

"Alright!" cheered Raivis as they zoomed away down the hill. When they were far enough away, he added, "Hey! I know this area. It's our territory. We're near the mansion." He paused. "What was a Beartic doing so close to our home?"

"Trespassing?" Canada suggested, but Raivis shook his head.

"Not this far into our territory. Not unless they were given our permission." By now the ground had started to flatten out, and their speed decreased. The Charmander didn't wait until they came to a complete stop before melting the rest of the ice off of himself and Canada. Canada shook himself clean once he was free from the chilling crystals. "Well, that was fun," Raivis grinned.

Canada rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, when you're not the sled." Raivis chuckled again and he helped Canada through the woods, the Togekiss reliant on him to keep him balanced as he hopped through the thick snow. They reached the edge of the forest to see—

"Wait!" Raivis pulled Canada back behind the tree line before a Beartic could spot him. Once hidden within the shrubbery, they peeked out and gulped. No less than thirty Beartic were roaming around the mansion's grounds. All of them were clearly on lookout for something, no doubt the nations. Was the whole tribe gathered here?

"What are all of them doing here?" the Togekiss dared to whisper. He searched around for some sort of clue. That's when he spotted something situated in the far right upstairs window. Or someone, to be precise. "Katyusha?"

Indeed—the Altaria was gazing out through the murky window, watching the Beartic outside patrol across her grounds. But despite the clear discomfort and worry etched over her face, she wasn't doing anything to get rid of them.

A low snarl reached Canada's ears, and he looked back, blinking. The young Charmander was growling at the intruders who dared to trespass onto their land. His fangs were bared, and the flame on his tail flickered in agitation. He hissed out, "He's here too." There was no need to ask who 'he' was. By now, Canada was fully aware of the Master's ability to hide himself between the dimension.

"He's probably keeping an eye on Katyusha," murmured Canada, "To make sure she's still loyal to him." And if she tried anything that could possibly be seen as an attempt to warn the nations, the Beartic could easily tear through the front door and catch her before she could escape.

"No doubt." They turned when they heard rustling behind them. Only a faint smile of relief graced Canada's lips.

"You made it."

"We followed the trail," said Natalya, motioning toward their footprints. She frowned. "What's going on? Why are you hiding here?" Raivis pushed aside a few bushes, and those just gathered peered through. Toris's eyes flickered with rage at the sight of their home overrun by the arctic behemoths, but unlike his brother, he kept his face set with cold neutrality. Natalya's dark eyes narrowed until they were slits.

"I will never forgive the Beartic for this transgression. Not only have they treaded upon the sacred grounds of our family but they dare to hold my sister captive in our own house."

"If not our own home to ourselves, then what do we have in this world?" agreed Toris. He flared his wings, preparing to attack, then froze. His eyes widened, and he seemed to sense whatever Natalya just had at that moment. "Giratina is…" France and Russia turned to him, their emotion of utter shock barely hidden behind masks of mild surprise. Toris lowered his wings, his anger subdued tremendously and replaced with fear. "Lady Natalya, what do you suggest we do?"

"First and most importantly we need to find a way to distract the Master," growled the Dragonair. "As long as he's around, we cannot attack the Beartic directly nor do anything to help these three."

"Then should we stay here until they get tired and wander off?" Russia asked. "Because I for one am not eager to be waiting patiently until our enemies grow bored."

"No. If they don't return back soon, Giratina may grow suspicious of the whole family," reasoned France.

"Okay then, let's think this through for a minute," said Toris, putting a claw to his chin, "The Master doesn't yet know that we're trying to help you three. Lady Katyusha still being alive is testament to that." Natalya glared coldly at him when he made that remark. "And he already assumes Canada to be dead, having attacked him himself. So that means, for the rest of us, he cannot attest to our whereabouts. As far as he knows, we were out hunting."

"That may be, but so what?" asked Raivis.

"We can use his lack of knowledge to our advantage," the Flygon replied. He glanced around, making sure he had their full attention. "We need to divert the Master's attention, yes? Then the perfect way to distract him is to give him what he wants."

* * *

Several minutes later and a loud cry resounded through the silent air. All the Beartic looked up toward the direction of the forest. Small explosions could be heard and felt even from their distance, and a moment later an injured Dragonite and Serperior leapt out from the woods. The Flygon servant and Dragonair mistress were less than a foot away, and the Charmander youth riding atop his brother's head leaped and tackled the Serperior to the ground, snarling at his catch. The Dragonite intruder halted, turning back to stare at his fallen partner. He paid no heed to the mistress ready to fire an Ice Beam at him. She stopped suddenly, just then noticing the bears.

She and the Flygon diverted their fury to the Beartic clan. One of the Beartic stepped forward and roared. Natalya flinched, then she responded with a bellow of her own. It wasn't in words, but her cry sounded nothing like the beast's. It was almost like a song; it sounded of ice and wind personified, if that were possible to describe. Russia was admittedly surprised by the Dragon's Song. He spun on his heel to face her.

Raivis hovered his head closer to France's, giving the appearance of being ready to torch him if Russia tried anything. In reality, he was translating what Natalya was saying into his ear. "She's asking why they're trespassing. Not at all kindly, though." The Beartic from earlier roared back, bolder now. Raivis gasped.

"What did it say?" France asked tersely. It took a moment for Raivis to translate into words.

"He said they're not trespassing. Both Lady Katyusha and the Master have given them permission to search our home for fugitives." The Beartic continued. "One of his Beartic spotted you and tried to capture you, but Lady Natalya stopped her. That Beartic informed the Master. Now the Beartic are wondering why Lady Natalya did what she did." France gulped. This wasn't a good situation to be in.

Natalya hesitated before answering in a low melody. "She's saying she only attacked that Beartic because she assumed she was trying to steal her prey. And that technically the land they were on is under our ownership." Another Beartic stepped forward, and France got the distinct impression that was the same mother Beartic from the other day. She roared angrily at the Flygon. Toris bristled at the bellow directed toward him.

"She saw Russia flying with Toris." France's eyes widened, and he looked fearfully toward his companion. Russia blinked; he of course had no idea what was being spoken.

Toris answered, and his cry rang like the wind whistling. For some reason the image of desert sand swirling during a windstorm came to the Serperior's mind. "This isn't good," whimpered Raivis, slowly losing his façade, "Toris was saying he hadn't yet realized Russia was an intruder. But we dragons know by heart who belongs in our family. The Master might see right through that lie."

"Then I think it's time we put our plan into action," said France. Raivis gave the tiniest of nods. He blew lightly, and the tiny embers sizzled loudly against France's scales. The attack wasn't meant to cause damage, but it stung nonetheless. This helped the Serperior twist out of reflex and fire an Energy Ball at the Charmander. The close-range attack was enough to knock the small lizard off, but to make the act convincing France launched a Dragon Pulse before the other could recover. Now Raivis actually was blown backward.

"Raivis!" Toris cried out in what sounded like surprise. He hurriedly glided over to his bruised family member. Natalya snorted.

"Now this is personal. An intruder who not only invades our Master's kingdom but dares to attack a member of one of his most loyal serving families? By the House of Drakon we shall punish you with our own claws." She glared at the Beartic. "Let us handle these two. And may the Master bear witness of our undying loyalty to him." She and Toris surrounded Russia and France. France, moving closer to the Dragonite, summoned his Leaf Blade. Russia took a defensive stance.

The Beartic clan, however, did not move. Natalya scowled. "Why do you remain? Do you too wish to bear witness of our devotion?"

The Beartic who spoke first clambered forward. In a deep, guttural voice he growled out, "No. The Master ordered us to kill them. You had your chance." He jerked his head and his family lumbered forward. Toris tensed only briefly before standing between them and the nations.

"We shall be the ones who kill them. Watch." He prepared a Dragon Pulse, ready to fire it at France when a large Beartic barreled forward and swiped at Toris's turned back. Toris fell with a shout. Three wide, shallow cuts ran across one wing and down his back.

"That was a warning," the leader of the Beartic uttered. Toris righted himself and stood to his fullest height. With fangs bared and claws extended, he was certainly playing the role of a vengeful follower convincingly well. Natalya joined him. She attacked the assailant with Flamethrower, and the Beartic crumpled from the powerful move. Many from the clan snarled at the dragons and reared onto their hind legs, ready for battle.

A strange chill swept through the area, and France spotted something—a shadow of sorts woven within the sky—shift. Russia tensed. He knew who it was. He crouched ever so slightly as he prepared his muscles for sudden fight-or-flight. France mimicked the action.

" _Enough,_ " rang a deep, malevolent roar. The shadow squirmed, and before anyone would react Giratina slipped through the fabric of space. His cold, hate-filled eyes honed in on the nations; and an unfathomable sense of fear welled up within them, nearly paralyzing them to their spot. France heard the muffled sounds of movement as both the Drakon family and Beartic clan dropped to their knees and bowed. It was with that action that confirmed that, yes, this was their Master in the flesh.

" _Their ally fell by my might. So, too, shall they._ " The serpentine's tail glowed brightly.

France used Energy Ball. The green orb flew through the air and exploded against the leviathan's chest. The attack might as well have done nothing. France inhaled sharply when a blue glow surrounded him, and he was suddenly forced into a bow until his head pressed against the snow. Try as he might, he couldn't escape this terrifying power.

"Nyet!" yelled Russia, but he too was soon caught by whatever mysterious force held France. He fell to his knees but absolutely refused to be overcome. He struggled against the force, using every ounce of his strength just to keep his arms locked so they wouldn't lower him into the bow. Russia glared defiantly at the dark dragon that paid him no mind at all.

Giratina addressed France. " _You will die first._ " France was then slowly lifted into the air, still trapped in his contrived bow. Despite his continuous efforts to break free, the smallest amount of accepted defeat was beginning to form. As he rose, Giratina lifted his tail. France closed his eyes, unwilling to look.

The large doors to the mansion burst open, and a powerful blast of ice and wind rushed forth, whipping up a blizzard that howled with ferocity. Giratina recoiled sharply from the sudden frigid blast, losing his focus on Iron Tail and Psychic. France fell like a ragdoll; Russia pushed himself off the ground and bulleted toward France. He caught the falling snake just in time.

" _No!_ " Giratina balked back, staring at the mansion. His gaze immediately shot toward the upstairs window, where Katyusha was staring down with utter confusion. She hadn't been the one to release Kyurem's spirit. The blizzard blew again, pushing Giratina away from France and Russia. Giratina hovered higher, but the wind and snow chased him. They were intent on driving him away. With a deafening bellow, Giratina aimed once more toward France and Russia. He rushed at them like a missile. But he ended up charging through the sub-zero storm instead, and he was ultimately forced to retreat before his body froze completely. " _Finish them off,_ " were his final words before he melted into the sky and soared away, the spirit of Kyurem right behind him.

The Beartic rounded on the nations, eager to fulfill their master's order. France slithered back and called forth his glowing saber once again. Russia opted to hover over his spot.

An explosion knocked several Beartic in the back off their paws. A handful of the bears turned back toward the mansion. Canada floated in front of the doorway. He brought his wings together and threw another Aura Sphere at the stunned Beartic. That made a total of seven down. "Kill them!" roared the Beartic leader, and the remaining members split into two: one against France and Russia and the other against the sole Togekiss. Except…

"Fly now, Mr. Canada!" Canada soared straight up, and past the doorway, the Beartic could see Eduard breaching through the foyer's pond. He fired a high-pressure Hydro Pump, shooting one of the Beartic back.

"Traitors!" yelled the leader. With their cover blown, the rest of the Drakon family leaped into action. Natalya swung her Dragon Tail, bashing three Beartic at once. Toris and Raivis used Iron Tail and Metal Claw, respectively, and made two of the bears fall to their knees. Russia and France also used their Dragon Tails, striking two more. But more converged, and one Beartic got close enough to pin Natalya down.

"Get off of her!" Toris slapped his wing at the bear, it suddenly glowing white like his tail. But another Beartic rammed him from the side, biting into his shoulder.

"Toris!" France cried, and he spun around and jabbed at the Beartic holding him with his Leaf Blade. It cut across the beast's muzzle, and it roared out in outrage. It then retaliated with Ice Beam, hitting France in the chest. The Flygon managed to catch the injured Serperior, but then he too was struck with an Ice Punch to his back. He collapsed on top of France.

Raivis covered for his brother in an instant. "Take this!" he shouted, and he slammed his hand down onto the snow, where several pillars of fire erupted around the Beartic. But the water that had formed from the melted snow cloaked around the bears, and they torpedoed themselves out from the blaze before it could engulf them. "Oh no." He was startled when Russia calmly stepped in front of him and the Aqua Jetting Beartic. When the one leading the group approached, Russia sidestepped out of the way, grabbed the Beartic by the arm, and flipped him, causing the Beartic to smash headfirst into the ground.

With them distracted, Natalya coated herself with water and slipped through her capturer's grasp. She then directed the liquid to her tail, where she slammed the Beartic with Aqua Tail.

Toris, having recovered enough to stand again, helped the Serperior up. "I'm sorry about that." But France wasn't concerned about that at the moment.

"Behind you!" Toris spun around in time to see one of the last three Beartic come at him with claws enshrouded in a dark aura. Its Shadow Claw slashed at his side. But Toris remained standing, and the Flygon countered with Flamethrower. The Beartic fell to the ground, unconscious.

The last two Beartic fell to Russia and Natalya's double Dragon Pulse. France slithered over to them. "So are you all alright?"

"I'm fine," Toris answered, not wincing from his cuts.

"I as well," replied Raivis. Natalya gave a quick nod before glancing at Russia.

"You don't even need to ask," breathed the Dragonite.

"Good. Now let's help Canada and Eduard before things escalate even further." The five of them rushed to their friends' aid.

Canada, meanwhile, was doing all he could to dodge the Ice Beams. He didn't have enough time to counter with Aura Sphere or Air Slash before another attack was headed straight for him, and there was no way he was going to risk hindering an ally or himself with Metronome. Eduard's Hydro Pump had been a good surprise tactic, but by now the Beartic caught on and dodged the watery assault at every turn. The Kingdra tried mixing it up by firing Dragon Pulse, but they were moving too quickly for him to get an accurate shot. With no other choice, he was forced to temporarily cease firing in order to swim outside to better assist.

Canada decided to risk it and flew straight at the Beartic. Unsurprisingly, they focused all of their attacks on the diving bird. But with their backs turned, Natalya, France, Russia, Toris, and Raivis were able to hit five of them with five Dragon Pulses. With them hesitating, this gave the Togekiss just enough time to use Air Slash, felling a sixth bear. But the remaining six surrounded themselves in a fog of mist created from their frosty breath. Natalya and her group halted, unable to see even the closest Beartic.

"Gyah!" A Focus Blast erupted from the mist and struck Natalya square in the chest. Two more slammed into Toris and Raivis when they tried to catch their mistress. Russia launched Flamethrower, and a roar of pain signaled the fall of one more opponent. An Ice Beam flew out and knocked the Russian onto his back. France managed to evade the one aimed at him.

Eduard arose from the moat right then. "Everyone, grab hold to something," he ordered. Russia grabbed Natalya and Toris and pressed them as close to the earth as he could. France picked up Raivis by the tail and curled himself around the Dragonite. Canada took to the air as four of the Beartic charged at the Kingdra. Eduard kept his cool; his eyes flashed and a wind funnel formed around him. The attacking Beartic were swept up by the sudden vortex and thrown halfway across the property. Russia struggled to keep himself rooted as the Twister pulled him and the others closer to it.

Just when he was sure he would lose his grip, the Twister died down. Russia sighed with relief as he let go of the two who were slowly regaining consciousness. France released Raivis and uncoiled himself from Russia. The Charmander blinked, still in a daze. Then he gasped. "Eduard!"

The group turned to see the last Beartic, the leader, leap into the water after Eduard. His fangs sank deep into Eduard's side as he dragged him under the surface. The others waited anxiously for some sign of Eduard reemerging soon. Things looked bleak when the water's color slowly turned a murky red.

"HRRRGH!" A wave erupted as the white mass sprung out of the lake. The Beartic leader threw the heavily bleeding Kingdra to the ground, his fangs coated red. Eduard's brothers rushed to his side, careful to lift him gently so as to not worsen the wounds. Natalya rushed toward the Beartic, but the beast moved at blinding speed and grabbed Toris in a choke hold. "Move and I'll make sure to bring this one down with me."

"That is enough!" All eyes turned to the doorway. Katyusha was glowering from where she hovered. All traces of happiness and excitement were gone from her voice. "You had my permission to search and detain intruders, but now the only one intruding here is you. I revoke all allowance for you and your clan to stay on our family ground. Leave." But the Beartic sneered at her.

"As if such a threat now is of significance. You, traitor, are no longer the mightiest of the Master's servants. I'll take no orders from you." He glared at the two nations before him. "Head of the Drakon, are the lives of two of your members worth saving three strangers the Master will eventually have eliminated?" Katyusha said nothing. The Beartic laughed; it came out as a deep and frightening roar. "So be it then! And once the Master is done with them, you too shall have to face your punishment. Then we Beartic will be the strongest and most powerful of loyal servants." He tightened his arm and twisted.

"Release him _now_!" On the last word, the Altaria zoomed toward the bear and released a Fire Blast even more powerful than Toris's. The Beartic barely had the time to counter it with an equally powerful Blizzard. The two attacks collided, creating a fog of steam. But Katyusha still soared straight at the Beartic and struck him with Steel Wing. He jerked, squeezing his arm out of reflex. Toris flailed as his throat was crushed.

Natalya fired Dragon Pulse, but the Beartic stamped the ground and a thick pillar of solid rock sprang out from the earth and took the attack. He stamped again and numerous pillars shot up and surrounded everyone. The Canadian managed to fly away just before he was entrapped by the rocks.

"It seems this will be the end of the Drakon Family," chuckled the leader. He shot an Ice Beam at the retreating Togekiss who swerved away at the last minute. Canada met up with Katyusha in the air.

"On my mark, Canada," Katyusha said, her face grim. Canada nodded, his expression similar. The Beartic glowed bright blue as he inhaled deeply. "Do not hesitate. You will not survive if you do." The Beartic unleashed Sheer Cold. The beam of cold energy rocketed toward the duo. Both Katyusha and Canada were surrounded by a white aura. Canada ignored the joyous feeling of finally being able to use Sky Attack as he and the Altaria dive-bombed toward the attack. They collided with the energy blast, but the combined strength of their auras was enough to act as a barrier, shielding them from instant death. They pushed against the beam. Like a knife they cut straight through it and rammed the incredulous Beartic. He dropped to the ground like a rock, utterly defeated.

The stones surrounding the rest of the family crumbled, and Raivis and Natalya rushed to their family head. Russia picked up a slightly dazed Canada, the impact having knocked him a bit silly. "We…we won," France gave out a nervous chuckle. "We did it."

"Da," smiled Russia, and Canada grinned as well. But their victory was short-lived as they watched the family huddled around Eduard. Katyusha was humming a high note as Natalya's orbs shone brightly. "Will he be alright?" the Dragonite asked.

"His injury is severe, but he will live," Toris answered. He then coughed harshly and rubbed his bruised neck.

"Hold still," Natalya ordered, and she rubbed the orbs on her tail against his throat. They shone briefly before she removed the limb. Toris was so stunned by the action he seemed to forget how to blink.

"I will have to heal him inside," Katyusha said. Toris picked up the still unconscious Kingdra. They made their way toward the mansion. The Altaria stopped when she noticed the nations were not following. "What's the matter?"

None of them said anything at first. Then Russia spoke, "All of this is our fault. The Beartic was right: our lives are not worth those of your family. We cannot be staying with you any longer if it'll only bring more trouble."

"We will be taking our leave from here," added France, "Giratina will return. The most we can hope for is to gain some distance before he finds us again."

"But," Katyusha blinked, her face showing all the hurt and sadness of their sudden decision to leave, "where will you go? Where will you stay?"

"The leader of the Seel, Dewgong, said that there was a third family in this world," answered Canada, "We're going to look for this family."

"Then I'm going with you," the Altaria said with determination. Natalya intervened.

"No, sister. You have to heal Eduard and keep the Beartic subdued with your Perish Song. With Giratina no longer keeping watch, it shouldn't be a problem." She faced the nations. "I will go. They will need someone who's familiar with this world's terrain. And if the other family proves to be dangerous, they will need someone to assist them in battle."

"Then let me come with you." They all turned when Toris spoke out. "We don't know how large that family is, and while I don't underestimate your power, they may still be too much for you and three others to handle alone. I can lend you my strength."

"You will stay here with my sister and protect the house with her," the Dragonair instructed. She made for Russia's side but paused when she heard the Flygon shift forward.

"I am sorry, Lady Natalya, but I refuse to accept those orders." Natalya whirled around to see the Flygon take another step closer.

"Toris…" Raivis whispered fearfully, but his brother was resolute in his decision.

Natalya scowled. "What is the meaning of th—"

"Lady Natalya," Toris interrupted, his tone sharp, "I cannot and will not stand by as one of the only two family heads left risks her life to find some family that may not be of any help in the end, assuming they even exist. We are all that remains. This journey ahead may ultimately be one taken in vain. Something could happen out there, something in which none of you can return from safely. You and Lady Katyusha are the only ones who can restore this family." Another step. "That's why I will gladly give my life to make sure both of you are protected."

"Then you can offer your protection to Katyusha," huffed Natalya.

"And what about you?" Natalya, eyes widening, didn't reply. "Lady Natalya, do you doubt my strength?"

"I…" For the longest she just left her word hanging, seemingly unable to finish what she wanted to say. Then her expression darkened and she looked away, uttering, "Very well. If you can prove your worth, you may come with us." A look of relief swept over Toris's face.

"How will you prove your worth?" Canada was almost afraid to ask.

The Flygon answered with a heavy sigh. "Normally, I would have to fight whoever the spirit of Kyurem deems to be a suitable opponent. However, Kyurem's spirit is no longer bound to this mansion. I am free to pick my own opponent." He walked up to the three nations. "Russia, I challenge you to a battle."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

Everyone expressed looks of pure shock.

"What?" France gasped, not quite able to believe what he'd just heard, "You're challenging Russia to a battle?"

"More specifically a Battle Ritual," said Toris, "And yes, I wish for Russia to be my opponent."

"Why don't I go against you instead?" the Serperior offered, slithering forward. He turned to the Russian, adding with a slight grin, "Not that you can't handle it. But out of the three of us you need your rest."

"But I'm not tired," Russia replied with a smile of his own.

"Besides," France continued as if not interrupted, "I would make it a far more spectacular battle with my grace. You did say this was a ritual after all; why not make it a performance worth watching?"

Toris shook his head. "That's not how the ritual works. It's not something done for sport or entertainment. It's a trial of judgment." He hesitated briefly. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Mr. France; or you, Mr. Canada. But by tradition a dragon only proves their worth by defeating another dragon. Our kind is the strongest there is. And, well…"

"I'm the only one who is a dragon," Russia finished. Toris nodded, and Russia's knowing smile grew. "I am honored. Assuming, of course, it is _only_ because I'm a dragon that you wish to fight me." The Flygon said nothing.

By this point, Katyusha had fluttered between the two. "In case you've forgotten, Eduard needs serious medical attention. On top of that, neither of you are fit to be fighting anyone. No, I absolutely forbid any more battles. You must heal."

"There's no time for that," Natalya pointed out, "The Master shall return soon to finish what he's started. We need to cover as much ground as we can before then. Heal Eduard in the house; I shall heal quickly the minor wounds of both Toris and Russia."

The Altaria, still with a look of unease on her face, considered her sister's words. Then with a heavy sigh she relented. "Very well. I don't know if this is the right course of action, but I can't deny that something needs to be done soon. Let me handle the Beartic for you before you start. Cover your ears." The family and nations did as instructed.

Katyusha began to sing. To Russia, it was the most haunting song he had ever heard in his life. The notes, neither loud nor very deep, sent more than one chill down his spine. It wasn't dreadful or morose, but it was…what was the word? Ominous. Even the Russian, who was normally indifferent to the terrifying and discomforting, shivered as Katyusha finished her short tune. He shook his head to get rid of the sudden small wave of dizziness he felt.

"What on earth was that?" breathed Canada as he lowered his wings; Russia could see them trembling slightly.

"Perish Song," Natalya answered quickly, sounding the least bit concerned over the foreboding song. "It'll keep the Beartic incapacitated. Now help us move them out of the way." The nations and Raivis helped her clear the unconscious bodies away into the forest as Toris and Katyusha carried the Kingdra inside. While the Altaria remained to nurse Eduard, Toris returned outside to assist. The clearing of the Beartic didn't take long, but it did grant Russia enough time to reflect on the few things they've been through thus far. A light frown had settled onto his face.

"Is…is everyone ready?" Raivis asked nervously once the area was empty of all unwanted guests.

"I believe so," spoke Toris. Russia faced him. "As this is a ritual, there is one special rule we must follow: Our battle must be aerial. We are to be fighting in the sky. The first to touch the ground loses automatically." The Dragonite indicated he understood. From the sounds of it, it didn't seem like the battle would be too hard.

Natalya slid forward as the two dragons took their positions. "I will now be healing your wounds. Once I have, the battle shall commence."

"Let's do this then," Russia said, somewhat relaxed in tone. Natalya agreed, and her orbs shone the brightest pink any of the nations had seen so far. Russia gazed around in bewilderment as the air surrounding him turned the same color as the orbs. "Ah!" He could hardly believe his eyes when the small cuts and bruises on his arms and legs slowly mended themselves. Looking over, Russia could see Toris restored to full health as well.

"Ngh!"

Raivis was concerned when his family head buckled, panting from weariness. "Are you alright?" The Dragonair jerked away at the Charmander's touch.

"I'm fine." She collected herself and held herself up straighter. A nod from her signaled for the two fighters to begin their duel. Toris flapped into the air.

"Our arena awaits," he called down, ascending into the grey sky. Russia extended his wings as well, stirring up gusts around them as they unfolded, and he glided swiftly after the Flygon. He trailed after his opponent over 300 meters up into the air. At this height, if he cared to look, the others would have been barely more than specks against the snow.

Russia's eyes flashed with excitement. "It's been a while since I've fought someone for real. Amuse me, Toris. I'll even let you make the first strike." Toris's eyes narrowed, and he slowly began to circle around the large Dragonite, looking for an opening. To his slight annoyance, Russia was doing very little to actually guard himself: his arms, though not held to the side, were not blocking any of his weak spots. What was Russia's game?

The Dragonite, on the other hand, was enjoying the look of confusion on his opponent's face. It was fun messing with his opponent's heads when he wasn't flat-out beating them with brute force. But he wanted to draw out this match for as long as possible, maybe even learn a few tricks from the dragon. Russia drifted lazily to the side when the Flygon came at him with a Tackle. "I know you can do better than that," he said with an air of disappointment, "After all, we all saw how you handled the Beartic." Violet eyes turned to steel and his voice lowered. "Who are you trying to impress acting this weak?"

"Not weak," retorted Toris. He gazed downward for a quick second, then reconnected eye contact with Russia. "But my methods in the air are different to what you're used to seeing." He came again at Russia with Tackle, easily missing. The Dragonite twirled smoothly, bringing his arm up and ready to "lightly" elbow Toris on the back of the neck. He hesitated when his opponent vanished all of a sudden right before his eyes. The next thing Russia knew, _he_ was the one being struck in the back. A green missile zipped away before Russia could even turn around and stare in surprise.

"Toris is fast?" France's question was more of incredulity than insult, but Raivis gave him a look nonetheless.

"Of course. He is a Flygon after all." Then he remembered the nations weren't born as dragons. "Ah! I mean, Flygon battle differently when in open air. You've only ever seen him close to the ground. But up there he can go all out without hurting anybody."

"You mean he wasn't going all out before?" the Canadian asked. But it was Natalya who shook her head.

"Regretfully. His kind are adapted for sky battles, so his movements and attacks cause too much large-scale damage if not controlled." A snort. "He really shouldn't have been worrying about hurting us, though, while battling the Beartic. Eduard wouldn't have gotten needlessly injured if he hadn't." That's when France gave Natalya a curious stare before returning his attention to the battle above.

Russia, still dazzled by the sudden display of speed, could not lock onto the zooming blur that kept circling him. He fired a Dragon Pulse, barely missing Toris's tail. The Flygon took the opportunity to slam into him again, this time across his front. Out of reflex, Russia reached out and grabbed. His claws curled around the edge of a wing, but Toris was moving so fast he managed to escape the iron-like grip in less than a second. In spite of that, however, the yank sprang his wing muscles, and his speed fell.

"Now it is my turn." Russia closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, focusing on his next move. Toris jetted back, giving as much distance between himself and Russia as he could. His caution was well heeded. A white, fiery aura swirled around the Dragonite.

"Hey! I thought you said Russia couldn't learn Sky Attack," the Serperior pointed toward said person. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried when the other two dragons were just as stunned as him and Canada.

"He can't," admitted the Dragonair. Her expression grew into one of pure awe.

Toris flew higher in altitude. He watched in anticipation as the light surrounding Russia intensified. But a slight smile formed when the aura's coloration took on a bluish tint. Canada noticed it too. This wasn't Sky Attack; it was something else.

Russia bulleted toward Toris, and the light shifted around him. The aura morphed, taking on the form of a large serpentine wyvern and cloaking Russia in a shield of draconic energy. The wyvern opened its maw wide, ready to engulf Toris. But Toris flapped his wings hard. Thick streaks of wind sliced through the aura and struck the real dragon within. Though not injured, Russia wisely reeled back as the last of his shield disintegrated away.

"I'll admit I wasn't prepared for you to be learning Dragon Rush," Toris said, hovering over the Dragonite, "But my Defog will cut through any aura attack you generate. My advice to you would be to pick another move instead." Russia shot an unannounced Dragon Pulse at him, which Toris swerved away from in time. The Flygon then countered by firing a shockwave at the Dragonite. Russia soared upward to avoid the blurred wind blast by inches, but the sound it created left his ears ringing.

Not wanting to let Russia gain the advantage in altitude, Toris worked his wings to fly higher. But the strain from earlier sent a burning ache down his shoulder. He faltered, unable to gain the height in time. Russia noticed his opponent defenseless and dove back down, his claws shining bright bluish-green. His Dragon Claw connected with Toris's flank, and the Flygon dropped several meters.

Canada tensed as he watched Toris plummet but slowly released his breath when he saw him confront Russia once more. Even he wasn't sure who he should be rooting for. He glanced toward France, half expecting the Frenchman to be impressed by Toris's recovery. Instead, the Serperior was busy examining his hands and body. "Uh…France? What's wrong?"

The one being addressed looked up with a puzzled face. "Something scratched me just a moment ago. Didn't you feel something?" Canada shook his head. Frowning slightly, France returned his gaze to the battle. He was forced to squint as dark, wispy clouds began to enshroud around the battlers.

Russia attempted to use Dragon Rush once more now that Toris could no longer efficiently fly, but unfortunately for him the Flygon still had enough power to whip up another Defog. The gusts struck harder than last time and diced up the aura quicker than before. But Russia paid this no mind as he exhaled a steady stream of Flamethrower. Eyes growing wide, Toris zipped away, trying to dodge the fire. Russia gave chase into the thick clouds.

"If he keeps flying out like that, we won't be able to see him for much longer," Raivis complained. He suddenly let out a tiny cry and held a claw to his face. "Ouch! What was that?" he wondered, trying to see what hit him. But his question went ignored as Toris, having fled a considerable distance from the spectators, spun around. After inhaling deeply, he released a ferocious Fire Blast. The fire star was so monstrously huge that it effortlessly swallowed up the pathetic Flamethrower and, unsatisfied, roared as it raced toward the Russian. There was no way to dodge it, Russia realized with a start; it was moving too fast! Before it could hit, he curled himself inward and brought his wings forward, shielding his front, head, and scarf as the flames engulfed him. It was only thanks to his momentum that he didn't instantly drop. Once the attack washed over, he unfurled himself and steadied his flight with little more than 150 meters between him and the ground.

"Russia!" Everyone below gasped when they saw the extent of his torched body. The normally dull orange-yellow scales were singed a faint hot-red, and the nations could almost swear they saw smoke rising off him. The Dragonite was wincing every time he breathed; a quick scan by Raivis revealed it was due to the severe burn running down his backside.

Natalya balked back. "Wh-when had Toris gotten this strong?" her voice wavered in shock. She wasn't the only one staring at him with wide eyes, though; Raivis and Canada were equally stunned. France seemed to be the only one moderately composed.

Russia huffed. "That…that was impressive, comrade." He cringed as the burn sent another nerve-wracking wave of pain through his body. Toris didn't reply. He instead simply hovered in front of the Dragonite, wings spread wide as he waited for Russia to attack. It was with growing apprehension Russia wondered why the Flygon was just floating there. Did he fear Russia was still strong enough to retaliate despite his condition? If so then the Russian had to give him credit for assuming correctly; he did have the strength to counter or evade whatever move Toris was planning to use. And being this close, Toris couldn't risk preparing another Fire Blast without some retribution being delivered back.

Something cut Russia across the snout. Something small and brown. Russia blinked as more of the tiny specks flitted into sight. They were like tiny dark crystals, scratching into him and agitating the wound on his back further. But snow wasn't dangerous and hail not this small, so what was…

"This is…sand?" Down below, the others could clearly see the dust particles falling around them. When had so much sand gotten into the air? "Wouldn't we have noticed something like this sooner?" Canada asked, then he coughed as the wind blew some of the particles into his mouth. The sand was too much in this landscape; while it wasn't a full out sandstorm, the pelting of rough grains compounded with the frigid winds were plenty strong enough to tear into everyone's skin.

"Where did all this sand come from?" But France could answer his own question as he squinted up, his tail providing a sort-of shield to his face. Toris. The sand was slowly pouring out from his wings like loose scales being pulled by the wind. Russia's breath hitched ever so slightly when he finally realized the dark clouds surrounding them were, after all this time, Toris's doing.

The sands grew thicker, and it was proving more difficult to stay airborne as they sliced into the sensitive underside of his wings. Russia was forced to ascend, holding back a hiss as the particles rubbed the burned skin rawer.

Toris flapped with an angry cry, sending another Sonic Boom shockwave, this one embedded with sand. Russia spiraled to the side as it blew past, leaving Toris with no choice but to follow him in pursuit. But Russia underestimated Toris's abilities; the sand kept pace with them, preventing the Dragonite from escaping. Growling to himself, he glanced back to see that Toris was no longer behind him.

"Gyah!" An Iron Tail from ahead slammed into Russia while he was distracted. Toris had used Quick Attack again, getting above Russia and was now striking him with a close-range Sonic Boom. He repeated this process over and over, assaulting Russia before the stunned Dragonite could possibly reorient himself.

France seemed to sag as he watched the rapid succession of attacks. "This fight is over," he said openly.

"Already?" Canada couldn't see how France was so sure in his declaration. "You know Russia's been through tougher than this."

"By our standards he has. Wars are not something you can win if you are physically inept, and Russia has won more than his fair share. He's without question a force few can reckon with." He aimed a sideways glance to Canada. "But even he won't be able to overcome Toris. I doubt anyone will while he's in this state."

"What? No! Russia will win," snapped Natalya. France didn't flinch, just turned to her, his eyes a bit downcast. She backed off. Was he pitying her? She shook her head at the notion. "Russia will win. Toris is strong, but Dragonite are stronger naturally. This is why he's fighting this way; to make sure Russia can't hit him full force. Even you are aware of it."

France nodded slowly. Then uttered, "But are you saying that because that's what you want to believe?" Natalya looked perplexed by his question. "Don't you know why Toris is fighting Russia in the first place?"

Natalya scoffed. "What kind of question is that? You know as well as I do why he's fighting."

"Then let me rephrase the question: For whom is he fighting for?"

"For me, so he's—"

"Exactly. For you. Not his brothers. Not Katyusha. For you. To protect _you_." Natalya could not look away from the Serperior's gaze. "There is a saying back in our world: Love can make a person do crazy things." Upon hearing the word 'love', the family head jerked back. "Have you never noticed that Toris was at his most fiercest when you were in danger? When he repelled the mother Beartic? When he shielded you from the clan? And now while proving his abilities to protect you from the dangers that lay ahead? This is not the Toris you're used to seeing."

The sounds of metallic tails crashing brought the two's attention back to the aerial combat. Russia had managed to block Toris's Iron Tail with his own, if only barely, before the Flygon resorted to his previous tactics of hitting and retreating. Natalya's voice came out low and a bit hollow. "You mean to say Toris's…love…will bring him victory?"

"Few things conquer love, ma chérie."

As they watched, Canada sidled over and nudged the Serperior. He whispered when the Frenchman lowered himself, "How long have you've known that Toris was…" France shrugged as he stood straighter.

"Just now. The clues were subtle but there. In actuality it was Natalya who led me to believe this, her love for Russia being the key."

"Ah. So you told her about Belarus." France nodded as they saw Russia spin around, trying to locate the Flygon who had now returned to using Quick Attack to disorient him. And it was then, for the briefest of seconds, that France noticed Russia's eyes, which had almost constantly been focused on his opponent before now, shift downward in their direction. Those violet irises, aimed at one in their group, flashed with emotion before quickly shooting up and reattempting to hone in on the green dragon. In all honesty, France wasn't sure how he could have seen it from where he was standing, but he had. Those eyes…those were definitely the eyes of someone who…

France's shock slowly morphed into amusement. He smirked to himself. "Then again, Canada, perhaps I have judged too quickly." Canada only graced him with a curious stare.

Russia roared, and it was a roar none had thought of ever hearing from the calm beast. It wasn't animalistic, but it was a cry clearly signaling the Russian's utter frustration of being unable to catch his opponent. He flapped his wings vigorously, almost mimicking Toris's actions from earlier, and conjured up a gale so fierce it instantly blasted the sand surrounding them back several yards. Toris, so taken aback by the sudden lack of his sand, slowed just enough for Russia to locate him and bullet towards him. Within two seconds he had the Flygon in a chokehold. Toris howled as well, and a green glow materialized around the two. The Dragonite had a look of pain cross his face before he forcefully pushed the Flygon away. Gasping for breath, Toris rubbed his bruised neck.

"Toris just used Giga Drain," Raivis commentated with a tiny smile, "But Mr. Russia's Hurricane wasn't bad either. This is a close match; I'm not sure who's going to win."

"The ritual won't last much longer," mumbled Natalya. She was gazing upon the Flygon with a bit more…respect, was it? "They're both tired. Their wings will give out soon." She was right; both Russia and Toris had resorted to gliding, flapping as little as possible, and were even several hundreds of feet closer to the ground than when they started.

Toris and Russia circled each other, huffing, trying to determine if they really had the energy for one last frontal assault.

The Flygon moved first. A thick stream of sand poured from his wings and solidified into long dagger-like protrusions in his claws. Russia, stunned, barely managed to brace himself as Toris charged at him and slashed him with the stone weapons. The Stone Edge struck their mark, and Russia tumbled. 200…150…Russia caught himself only 100 feet above the ground. His breathing was now nothing more than labored, raspy intakes of cold air that burned his lungs.

Toris lunged. He hit the Dragonite with a well-aimed Steel Wing to the burned back.

Time froze. Russia's heart nearly stopped as the muscles in his wings simply stopped functioning. _Nyet!_ But even he couldn't fight gravity. Russia fell. But as he did, he stared up at the circling Flygon one last time, opened his mouth, and aimed a concentrated, desperate attack from below.

The Ice Beam hit. And Toris, moving too late to dodge the beam, cried out in alarm as the entirety of his right wing froze solid. He plummeted to the ground, the ice's added weight making him fall faster than Russia once the latter was able to spread his limbs and useless wings to increase drag. Toris crashed to the ground, spraying snow and ice everywhere upon impact. His family rushed to his side.

"Toris! Toris! Can you hear me? Can you stand?" Raivis anxiously asked his brother. Already he was trying to thaw the ice with his tail. The Flygon stumbled while struggling to stand, but the frozen wing along with his painfully overworked muscles were just too much, and he collapsed once more. Natalya slithered forward.

"Move." Blinking, Raivis stepped aside as his mistress rubbed her tail over the wing. Though the orbs shone blue like before, the ice did not melt away. Toris strained to lift his head.

"L…Lady Natalya…?" But she shushed him.

"The match is over. Russia won. Now you must rest." Toris made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a growl.

Canada and France turned their heads back when Russia landed clumsily next to them. "Well…that was fun," he smiled, his childish façade completely broken by how heavily he was panting. His burned scales weren't making him look any less worn and tired. "I greatly…enjoyed that, Toris. But as Natalya said…I won." He nodded toward the Dragonair, and she returned the gesture in kind.

"I…I apologize to you, Lady Natalya…" Toris's voice grew soft as he spoke. "For my behavior. And to you…as well…Mr. Russia."

The Dragonite waved it off. "No apology necessary. I wouldn't have accepted it anyway. You committed no fault against me." He smiled again, a real one this time. "It was a great match. I'll make sure your loss wasn't in vain." Toris said nothing at first, only blinked tiredly. Then he nodded once before succumbing to exhaustion. Raivis was nearly crushed as he tried to support his unconscious brother.

"A little help?" he wailed. Canada hopped forward, and together they managed to push Toris onto the Togekiss's back. Unfortunately, the added weight was also too much for the Canadian, and he fell down onto his stomach.

"A little _more_ help?" he glared at the Dragonite. Russia pouted.

"But I'm tired."

"Please?" The Russian sighed.

"Okay." He grabbed Canada's wing and began to drag him, the latter spluttering in the snow as he was pulled. Raivis was doing all he could to help Canada stand as they made their way back to the mansion. The remaining two turned to follow.

"France." The Serperior paused and glanced back at the Dragonair. "You said that Toris was going to win because of his feelings for me. That few things could conquer love." She even looked away as she said this, though whether from embarrassment was hard to tell. "Yet it was Russia who won. Can you still claim it was because of love?"

"Oui. I can," France replied easily.

Natalya eyed him carefully. Then, "I also recall how you said you were certain Russia would never marry me. That such a thing would be impossible for us."

"Oui?" France nodded, not quite sure where this was heading.

"So tell me how can you be so sure of both? If love is what won the battle then why won't Russia marry me?" There was no immediate response; France might as well have been letting Natalya discover the answer to her own question herself. He faced the mansion once more, sighing as he headed off. She barked after him, "Well!?"

"I already told you why," he answered simply.

Silence once more. And then, lowly, "Then how do you even know if he loves me?"

France stopped. "Again," he glanced back one last time, the faintest of smiles on his lips, "I already told you why." And he continued on without her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

A knock broke the silence. The Gallade stirred from his sleep, grumbling to himself as he rolled out of bed and went to answer the door. To his mild surprise, it was Gupta who greeted him. "Oh. Gupta." The Lucario bowed his head slightly before beckoning England to follow. Puzzled, the Gallade did so. They had to stop by America and China's rooms before heading to the lobby.

"Dude," America started before being interrupted by his own yawn, "why the heck did you get us up so early?" Looking out a window, England could confirm that the sun hadn't yet risen; the stars were just starting to dwindle away.

Gupta didn't respond, but a shuffling noise behind a lobby sofa grabbed his attention. "Where're you guys heading?"

"Ask him," America nodded toward the silent pokémon. Gupta frowned as Peter stood and approached them.

"Can I come too?" the Keldeo asked more quietly. "It's gotta’ be a cool, super secret hidey place if you're trying to sneak away there at night."

Gupta's frown deepened, and England opened his mouth to protest; however, China cut him off with, "I suppose it's fair. We would not have won without you in the final event."

"What!?" Then after reminding himself to lower his voice, England huffed, "Alright, fine. You can come. But don't cause us any trouble." Peter nodded happily and followed as silently as he could after Gupta and the nations. The Lucario led the small party through a familiar side alley to Madam Mismagius's quarters. That airy "Come in!" after he knocked made England question why they had to talk to her at such an odd hour in the morning. But considering that it _was_ Madam Mismagius they were going to speak with…

"Ah! There you are! Thanks, Gupta, for bringing them." Gupta bowed then retreated from the chamber, closing the door shut behind him. "Now then, I bet you want your prize from the festival, eh?"

"Not really," admitted England, "Actually, we couldn't care less about that. The whole point for participating in the festival was to find the owner of the map. We never found him, mind you, even after asking around after the closing ceremonies."

"Well of course not," laughed the ghost, "I never gave the map to anyone. In fact…" And she floated over and handed a sealed scrolled to England. "Here you go." England looked at the yellowed paper then back to Madam Mismagius.

"And this is…?"

"The map to the Time's Adamant," she answered with a cheery smile.

…No, it was too early in the morning to be getting as worked up as he should. "Why didn't you give this to us two days ago?" England gritted out as patiently as he could.

"Hey, I told you the owner of the map would be participating in the festival. It's not like I knew you were going to win it," Madam Mismagius shrugged.

"So you were going to hand out a map to the most dangerous object in the world to some tournament winner!?" China asked, incredulous.

"Yep." Stunned silence. "Don't look so shocked, you boys. I'm crazy, not stupid. That map might as well be ancient artwork. Even the most skilled treasure hunter wouldn't be able to use it." Curious by what she meant, England unrolled the paper. Unlike the first map they received, this one was just a conglomeration of faded colors and symbols. It was like she said: it might as well be a painting…of sorts. Reds, greys, blues, greens, and browns spiraled together to make absolutely nothing distinguishable.

"Yeah, we can totally get back home with this." England was a bit taken aback by America's sarcasm. Then again, he'd never been much of a morning person.

"You bet your tail feathers you will," Madam Mismagius was oblivious to his sardonic tone, "Now if the translations my colleagues provided are correct and my findings are to be trusted, then this map should help you through the barrier that protects the stone." She hovered over the Gallade's shoulder. "I have a theory that the Legendaries from long ago needed a way for their descendents to find the stones if the Great Dragons were ever freed from their prisons. I reckon Uxie created this method so that only the Legendaries of the future can read this."

She pointed a tendril over a patch of blue ink. "According to Avalon, this general area roughly translates to 'Beyond the mist are tragic fates to all who cannot find their mates." Beside the fact that she translated a color, England gave the ghost a skeptical look. She shrugged and pointed to another spot where some green and brown mixed together. "This seems to imply the stone is within a desert. Or maybe within some woods? Let's hope it's the latter because if for some strange reason you end up lost in the woods at least you won't starve to death, and you'll have plenty of shade from the sun, and—"

America yawned loudly, causing the Mismagius to fluster and blink. "Oh dear, was I going on a tangent again?" The guys nodded.

"Hey, wait a minute," Peter grabbed the map out of England's hands with his mouth and put the piece of paper on the table. "I know where that is," he proclaimed, pointing to a spot with his horn, "That's a valley in the northwest corner of the region. My home island's not far from there." All the other pokémon simply stared at the Keldeo.

"Peter," China said slowly, "Can you really read that?"

The colt nodded. "Kind of. It's a little hard to make out, but…" He paused and grinned when it finally sank in what he just did. "Alpha above, I can read this!"

"Careful! Don't tear it!" England snatched the map before the Keldeo could accidentally rip it in his excitement. Madam Mismagius floated over and patted the colt on his head.

"You have the makings of a true Legendary," she praised, "When we're done, I'm going to need you to translate the rest of it for my notes."

"When we're done," England emphasized, "Now, how do we get to the valley from here?" Madam Mismagius said nothing at first.

"Oh yeah…I knew there was something I forgot to ask Avalon about—how to actually get there." The nations weren't even bothered by this point; of course she'd forget something as vital as that. Nonetheless, she beamed. "But don't worry; you have the map to get you through the barrier and a friend here who can guide you to it." Peter perked up. "All in all, I'd say you're set. Just one more thing: Make sure nobody sees that map." She leaned in closer and whispered, "Magirena is known for its thieves. Okay, first our scholars, then our nomads, then our hospitality, _then_ our thieves. They tend to pop up after festivals to steal goods in broad daylight."

"Thanks for the warning," England said. He subconsciously gripped the map tighter. "But since we're not leaving until around noon why don't you hang onto it until then?"

"Simple—I'm not going to be here. In a couple hours I have to meet some colleagues in the field a few miles away. They swear there's nothing but a bunch of old rocks there, but if my sources do indicate the remnants of an undiscovered civilization—"

America seemed to wake up suddenly. "Wait…'old rocks'…?" he frowned. Then he remembered. "Dudes! I can't believe we forgot about that!"

"About what, aru?" asked China, but the Braviary was already trying to grab Madam Mismagius's attention.

"Hey, Madam? How much do you know about geology?" The ghost blinked as the other two nations continued to give America mystified looks.

"Enough, I suppose. Oh! But I'm really good at determining stone composition. Like how the walls of this room are mixed with shed Golem hide."

America grinned. "What about dating? Can you tell how old stones are by looking?"

"Please," waved off the Mismagius, "Of course I can. How else am I supposed to figure when an artifact was made and to which civilization?"

"Great! 'Cause I need to show you something that's a bit of a mystery to me." Madam Mismagius's eyes lit up.

"I love solving mysteries!" she all but squealed in delight. "Right then, right then, hurry back and show me what it is. You two may leave if you want." She indicated toward England and China. The nations were happy to oblige, and they let Peter stay behind to help with whatever the ghost wanted from him.

"I'll see you guys later," said America once they were outside, and he promptly took off to the hotel to grab their bag.

"Once you're done, meet us at the pub," England called up at him; America circled above them once to say that he heard before flying off. Sighing to himself, England wondered if it was worth going back to bed if the sun was going to rise in an hour anyway.

"Why don't we practice our moves," suggested China, "I think we can do with some morning exercise."

"I suppose," replied the Gallade, "It's not like there's much else we can do until we leave." China agreed, and the two headed towards an area just past the city walls, spending the next half hour training. England contented himself by trying to master Psychic while China wished to test out a new move he'd seen, Double Team. It took some time but China eventually managed to execute the attack perfectly. Seeing multiple copies of the Mienshao running about, however, made it difficult for England to focus on his own move. "I can't concentrate with you running circles around me," he growled, lifting a stone then losing his hold when one of China's illusions distracted him.

"In a real battle, aru, our opponents won't give us time to concentrate," China countered, suddenly standing next to him. England flinched in surprise. The other raised a brow as if challenging him to say otherwise, but England had to concede to his words. The Gallade stood straighter and aimed at one of the fading afterimages, hitting it with a psychic blast. The illusion dissolved instantly.

"Alright!" he said proudly. He then proceeded to destroy the remaining copies, struggling only once or twice while trying to refocus. When the last clone dissolved away, England allowed himself a tiny smirk before saying, "Right then, I think that's enough. We should probably get some breakfast before we have to leave." Ten minutes later they were back at the Anápafsi Inn, resting in the dining room area. Both had ordered warm cups of tea and drank the refreshing liquid in silence. The herbs they were provided with turned the water hot-chocolate brown but thankfully didn't make it taste as sweet as it looked. Between them was a plate of what might as well be this world's equivalent of Eccles cakes that the inn's cooks prepared earlier.

As he set his cup down and grabbed a pastry, England couldn't help noticing the glances they were receiving from some of the guests slowly trickling into the dining room. "Not very welcome greetings they're giving us," China muttered. England nodded discreetly. He too realized that the only ones casting them covert glares were those who had participated in the tournament.

"They're nothing but a bunch of sore losers," he said lowly. Then he jerked back. A pokémon right then covered his entire field of vision. It could have easily been a woodland sprite of sorts or, more probably, one of those mythical creatures England saw at Japan's place once. What was it again…a tengu?

"Congrats you two," it said, slapping England roughly on the back with his large, leafy hand, "You did great during the final game, didn't you?"

"Lay off it, Shiftry. Those boys haven't claimed their prize yet." England couldn't help looking a little relieved when Amelia and her group showed up. The Shiftry spotted them and turned to the Pidgeot.

"Can't I just congratulate a couple of fellows for a job well done?"

"Try your pickpocketing tricks on somebody else," the Gardevoir narrowed her eyes. Caught red-handed, the Shiftry grumbled and slunk away. The girls took seats next to the nations.

"You need to be careful around him," said Chun-Yan, looking disapprovingly at the stranger, "He has a habit of taking things that aren't his and selling them at markets."

"So we've heard," replied China.

"Say, where're America and Peter?" Alice asked.

"With Madam Mismagius. America had something he wanted her to see, and Peter is translating a map for her." From there they enjoyed each other's company and the breakfast until England figured it was time to meet up with America at the bar.

"He should be finished with whatever business he has with her," he reasoned. He helped China clean their table, and they soon exited into the lobby.

"Morning. You guys leaving already?" Sadiq waved to them from the sofa he was sprawled on. Heracles, below him and looking ready to pounce on the Zoroark, spun around.

"We're all meeting America and Peter at the bar first," Chun-Yan informed him, "But then we will be. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure," replied Sadiq. He promptly leaped to his feet, intentionally aiming for the Delcatty's tail. Heracles swiftly moved it out of the way.

"Good riddance," he grumbled as Sadiq stepped away. To the others he bowed his head. "I hope you had an enjoyable stay here. Farewell and have a safe journey."

"Always so formal," laughed Amelia. They bade him goodbye, and they plus Sadiq made it back to Heatmor's pub. Surprisingly, America and Peter had not yet arrived, but that didn't mean there weren't a few familiar faces that greeted them.

"Sir Gallade, Lady Gardevoir, over here." It was Ralts, the lad happy to see them. Beside him sitting on stools by the bar were Sceptile and Excadrill. Both of them looked up from their drinks, with the mole pokémon chuckling upon seeing them.

"My, my. Don't tell me we've got more last minute travelers coming with us."

"Sorry. We're only here to see these boys off," Amelia gestured her wing toward China and England. Ralts stared up at the nations.

"You're the ones Excadrill is waiting on? So are we travelling together?" England smiled in affirmative, and Ralts cheered in excitement. "That's wonderful! We can show each other our move sets on our way through the desert. I'm sure we can learn a lot from each other." Sceptile nodded his head once before returning to his drink. The large group conversed, idly waiting for the last two party members. Finally, about ten minutes later, they arrived.

"Hey there!" Amelia greeted the two once they stepped inside, "Took you long enough."

"Hey, Amelia," the Braviary said and smiled when he saw Ralts. "Hi, little guy. Whatcha’ doing here?" Ralts readily explained their travel plans. "Sweet! It'll be great having you along."

"Yeah," agreed the young one, "But Sceptile and I will be going our own paths once we cross the desert. The valley of plateaus to the northeast has plenty of strong opponents for us to train with."

"So what exactly did you need to talk to Madam Mismagius about, aru?"

"I'll tell you in private. And Peter, don't you say anything." The Keldeo pursed his lips, showing he wouldn't speak a word of it.

Excadrill hopped off his seat. "Well, what do ya'll say about heading out soon?" The others didn't mind, and after the girls treated Peter and America to a quick breakfast, Excadrill guided the ten of them to the tunnel on the outskirts of the village.

"It was a pleasure to meet with all of you," England addressed the girls and Sadiq.

"I'm going to miss you," Chun-Yan gave a wan smile before scurrying to China's side and embracing him. "Take care, China. I pray you have a safe journey."

"Thank you," the Mienshao said, patting her back. England held out his hand for Alice.

"Goodbye then." Alice reached out to shake it just as Amelia rushed over to America, purposely—and rather forcefully—shoving Alice into England's arms. The Gardevoir glared after the bird. Her look quickly melted away into blushing with embarrassment as she watched her friend nuzzle against the Braviary's neck.

"I swear when we get home…" Then her blush darkened when she remembered she was still in the Gallade's arms. She pushed herself away, causing England to look away from the aviary's farewell display. "W-well it's not like we have to act all sentimental about this," she huffed, "We'll see you all again next year, if you wish to defend your title that is."

"Actually, we're not coming back," America responded sadly to her, stepping away from the confused Pidgeot.

"Say what? Why not?" Sadiq asked, likewise puzzled.

"We're going home, aru" answered China, "And home is a very long way from here."

"No place is too far for me to fly to," Amelia waved off what the boys were saying, "Palsama may be across an ocean, but don't think we can't still come by to visit—"

"We don't come from that continent," England interrupted, "It's too long a story and it's hard to explain, but the three of us are returning to a place no normal pokémon can get to." The girls seemed distraught over the revelation.

Alice spoke quietly. "In that case…goodbye then, England." And when she reached forward to shake England's hand, she ever so briefly brushed her fingers against the horn on England's chest. From that spot a small jolt of electricity shot through him, not too different from the shock when she used his strength during the tag battle but much more pleasant. He wasn't sure if that was a customary act of her kind or simply an unintentional action. Not certain how to respond, he shook hands.

"Goodbye, Alice."

Sadiq stepped up and gave each of the guys a hug. "It was fun hanging with you bros for a day." America chuckled in agreement with that.

"It sure was. Take care, Sadiq." The Zoroark grinned before casting an illusion and taking the form of a Sandile. He and the girls traveled off into the desert, heading back to their respective tribes and families.

"We should get going," their guide spoke up. The remaining party members stepped into the tunnel after the mole. Excadrill worked hard to make sure none of the shifting sand even came close to their trail; it was obvious he didn't want a repeat like last time. He dug out new paths and collapsed old ones that hinted of instability. Regardless, Ralts clung close to Sceptile's back as he stared at the sands warily.

"Sceptile, I have a question for you," England finally spoke out after several minutes of walking in silence. The giant lizard glanced in his direction. "If you're a swordsman do you perhaps know the move Night Slash?" Sceptile nodded.

"He sure does," Ralts verbalized, "Night Slash, Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, Cut—Sceptile knows them all. And hopefully one day I will too. Why do you ask?"

The Braviary slapped a wing over the Gallade's shoulder. "Because England here doesn't know it yet."

Peter playfully headbutted the Englishman. "You're joking! Jerk England doesn't know Night Slash?"

"Hey, quit it." England tried batting the small horse away. Peter only laughed and shoved him again. Sceptile pointed to England then held up his wrist blades. "Sorry?" England didn't quite catch what he was saying.

"Lift up your hands," the Ralts instructed, and England did so. The blades on Sceptile were instantly engulfed in a navy-black aura, and they elongated into a single scythe. He swung, his movement slow and obvious so that England could easily step out of the way. "You can only use Night Slash when you see your opponent make an opening," Ralts explained, "But it takes a lot of practice to recognize when your opponent's defense has dropped."

"Duly noted," said England, flexing out his own blades. He sparred with the Sceptile as the others indulged themselves with their own conversations until finally, after three long hours, they made it to the tunnel's exit.

"Well, fellows, we made it," Excadrill said once they all climbed out. The nations blinked from both the sunlight and the stark change in scenery. They were in a vast field of short, half-dead grass. Several spiraling boulders made of red clay pierced up from the ground, twisted and jagged like stalagmites. Turning around, they could just spot the reaches of the Vasand Desert.

"Which way do we go?" America wondered; everywhere in front of them looked the same.

Sceptile pointed in a direction. "If you guys are trying to get to the Gir-Ou Ocean like you said, then you need to head westward—that way," replied Ralts. He then waved at the four of them. "It was great meeting all of you. May the great Alpha protect you on your way home." And he and Sceptile headed toward the eastern plateaus. The nations and Peter said goodbye to Excadrill and continued on their journey. England took out the map they'd won.

"I can't make heads or tails of this blasted thing," he grumbled, looking it over before holding it in front for Peter. "And I don't see how you can."

The Keldeo grinned. "That's because you don't have the makings of a Legendary," he quipped. He studied the map. "Okay, the forest with the Time's Adamant is roughly half a day's travel from here. And once we cross it we can reach the ocean in twice that time. Now all we need to do is find the path. I can't make out its location very well, though. Maybe the locals around here know where it is."

China made a light noise. "We're so close," England and America could hear him whisper. England nodded, and America sighed. At this rate, the three of them would be home in a little less than a week. And while their time in this world was interesting to say the least, they needed to return to their Earth as soon as possible. What if something had happened because they were gone? What if their friends and family were worried sick over them?

A faint hiss caught the Gallade's attention. When he glanced behind, however, he saw no one there. There might have been movement behind one of the stalagmites, but he wasn't sure if he had just imagined that.

"Hm? Who's that?" America spoke up suddenly, distracting England once more. Before them was a large patch of yellow, red, and purple wildflowers. And in the center of it was a creature with fur a brighter green than the plants around it. "Hey there!"

"America, do you have to grab their attention? What if they're hostile?" England scolded lowly. The small pokémon flinched and spun around, staring at the group in fright. Its tail tucked between its legs as it cautiously stepped away from them.

"No, no, we're not going to hurt you," America tried reassuring the pup as he stepped forward, "We just need some help finding—"

"Stop right there!" A bolt of yellow fur dashed between the green pup and America. The Braviary hastily jumped back. The newcomer, a golden dog that was much bigger than the first, poised to strike, his spiny fur standing on end. "You don't live here, so I suggest you leave. You're trespassing into Eleflame territory."

"Whoa, calm down, dude," America held up his wings, "We were just trying to talk with your friend over there." America's words spurred the older canine to crouch lower.

"Lili doesn't talk to strangers," he growled, eyes narrowed.

"Let's just go," England grabbed America's wing, "The last thing we need now is to make trouble."

"How exactly is asking for directions making trouble? I mean it's not like he can shoot at us; he's not Sw—ow!" A glowing needle embedded itself into his wing. "The heck!?"

"Uh guys," Peter called out nervously, beginning to turn back, "You do know Jolteon can learn Pin Missile, right?"

"Pin Missile!?" A shower of the glowing thorns pelted the two, and England hopped onto America's back as the bird took to the air.

"Why the heck did you encourage him, America!?"

"Like I knew he could _actually_ shoot at us!"

"Get down from there!" China yelled, taking shelter behind a stalagmite. America dove behind the rock formation. He faltered under China's glare of accusation but was otherwise busy keeping himself hidden behind the structure.

"W-wait, big brother." The nations were so thankful when the Pin Missile ceased. England risked peeking around to see the littler dog pressing her forepaws against the larger one, trying to push him away.

"Careful, I could have hit you," the Jolteon admonished. But his sister shook her head.

"I don't think they mean us any trouble. Maybe they really are lost."

"Tch." But the Jolteon fortunately lowered his spines, showing no further intent on attacking.

"Thank you," England said as he and the others stepped out from behind their shelter; only America was hesitant to emerge, but eventually he approached as well. Lili bowed her head.

"My big brother Vash is sorry for attacking you; you can't be too careful in this land. I'm Lili, by the way. Might you be so kind as to tell us your names?"

"England, America, China, Peter," England quickly pointed to each member in turn, "We need to get to a valley west of here, and our map's not exactly reliable enough to get us there." He even held up the scroll so they could see.

"Do you really call this a map?" Vash questioned them, the skepticism quite obvious.

"Regretfully," England muttered in response. "We're looking for a pathway that leads to it."

"A pathway?" Lili looked as if trying to recall such a thing, "I don't know of any. Maybe the doctor knows. What do you think?" Vash merely shrugged.

"Well thanks anyways. I'm sure we'll find it eventually," England waved to them. The group continued on their journey, leaving the dogs behind.

They walked for another ten minutes when something stopped them again. But this time when England heard the hiss there was no mistaking it, and it was accompanied by several running footsteps approaching them at an alarming rate. "Gangway, coming through!" All four were able to leap out of the way as three large and very strange looking pokémon barreled past them in a rush.

"Watch where you're going, you jerks!" Peter shouted, but China, England, and America were more stunned than anything else.

"Was…was that a giant snake, aru?"

"Was that a giant skunk?"

"Was that a walking trash heap?" Wouldn't they have spotted creatures like them a mile away? Where did they come from? More hurried footsteps approached. This time it was Vash's.

"Stop them! They got Lili!"

"What!?" But that was the nations and Peter's only delay. America needed only to flap once before he was yards ahead, bulleting through the air and striking the purple cobra from behind. Just out of the corner of his eye he spotted a struggling Lili in the brown trash monster's arm.

"Why you!" America lifted his head in time to get a face full of black smoke the garbage creature sprayed out from his other hand. America wheeled back, coughing and gagging on the rancid fumes that surrounded them all. The skunk pokémon pivoted on its heel and tried to blast the American with a Flamethrower. But Peter countered with Hydro Pump, shooting off two gushing torrents of water from his hooves. The skunk was blasted back.

"Hssss! You'll pay for that!" The cobra had recovered and was ready to strike at the Keldeo when he froze. He seemed to shrink back a little as he stared up at England with wide eyes. "Sssince when did a Gallade live around here?"

"I ain't scared of no Gallade," the skunk barked, and he fired another Flamethrower at the Englishman. England dodged with ease and zipped toward the skunk, blade extended. His Slash attack hit with perfect accuracy, and his opponent wheezed in shock before falling to the ground. The cobra slithered after him.

"Yeep!" This left only the terrified trash giant. He aimed his nozzle-shaped hand at the group. But he spent so much time deciding whether to first attack England or Peter that he was completely oblivious to China's Focus Blast. The Mienshao's attack from behind knocked the creature off his feet, and Lili went tumbling to the ground with him.

"No! Our meal!" the cobra shrieked as Peter galloped over and snatched the pup away.

"Why don't you eat this instead!" And Vash's fur released a powerful beam of concentrated electricity at the three kidnappers. The lightning exploded upon impact, generating a thunderous boom throughout the area.

"Gyaaah!" All three were thrown into the distance and landed in a tangled heap almost a quarter of a kilometer away.

"We did it!" the young colt cheered, "That'll show those losers not to mess with—hey!" Vash had rudely pushed him aside, running to his unconscious sister. The poor pup could barely seem to breathe, her breaths laborious and coming out in short pants. "Whoa, what happened? Why is she sick suddenly?"

"That Garbodor poisoned her," the Jolteon replied tersely, "Now get out of my way!" He struggled to get her onto his back.

"Poisoned?" England asked with alarm. He, along with America and China, exchanged quick nods before grabbing Vash and Lili and jumping onto the Braviary's back. The bird took off in an instant.

"Hey!" But they ignored Vash's outcry.

"This is faster," England replied. "You mentioned a doctor; guide us to them."

After fuming to himself briefly, Vash reluctantly answered, "Five kilometers south from here followed by two west."

"Yeah…you're going to need to give me actual directions," America muttered, circling around toward the southwest. "How far is a kilometer?"

"Just go this way until you reach a stone tower!" Vash snapped, "And step on it." America obediently angled his wings, streaking across the sky like a red-and-blue arrow. So fast were they flying that in less than five minutes they spotted the structure. It was a giant lone turret, wide and tall enough to house several scores of pokémon. Before landing, America circled above its wide rooftop. Below him was an owl with fading brown feathers who was tending to some grass planted in tiny crude pots. The old bird squinted as he peered up.

"Who are you?" he asked in a feeble, worn voice.

"Cyr, my sister's poisoned," Vash wasted no time leaping off America's back, carrying his sister by the scruff with his teeth. The owl, Cyr, immediately stepped toward a basket containing green fruit. He deftly plucked up a berry and snapped it in half with his beak. In one fell swoop, the doctor swept his wings around, catching one of the falling halves, and brushed it next to Lili's mouth.

"Have her take this," he instructed.

"Come on, Lili, you have to eat this now," the Jolteon encouraged. When that didn't garner a response, Vash zapped out a weak electric shock. This seemed to stimulate Lili enough to open her mouth and start chewing the hard fruit. "That's it."

"We need to get her inside," urged America, and the owl doctor was certainly of agreement. He helped shuffle Lili onto Vash's back before lifting a trapdoor leading down into the tower. The Jolteon rushed inside, the owl hot on his trail.

"But China and Peter will be here any minute," England called out to the retreating pokémon. "Oi, Vash, wait!" But the Jolteon either couldn't hear or chose to ignore him.

"You follow them; make sure Lili is okay. I'll wait for you outside with the others," America said.

"Hold up, America." The Braviary barely turned his head back as he hopped onto the ledge. "You've suddenly gotten too serious about all this. Do you know something about Lili's condition?"

America hesitated for a split second before grinning that trademark grin of his. Not surprisingly, it was too forced in England's eyes. "Of course I do. But I wouldn't expect someone who can't get sick off their own cooking to understand."

"Hey!" But the laughing eagle already swooped away. Muttering to himself, England had little choice but to enter the tower through the trapdoor. He walked down the spiraling staircase at a steady pace, careful not to trip down the rocky steps. At least there were blue-flamed candles to make it easier to see. "How far down does this stairway go?" he couldn't help asking himself when, after nearly a minute, he saw no end in sight.

"It's not much farther." England jumped in fright, slipped on a step, and barely managed to catch his balance. With his heart pounding, his wide eyes honed in on the candle that spoke to him. "And when you get down there can you please tell the Lampent that it's their shift now?"

"R-right…" England warily continued on, now noticing that all the candles had shining yellow eyes staring at him and tiny little grins. Eventually he reached the archway sitting at the bottom. He stepped through, not quite sure what to expect. It wasn't much of a surprise, then, when he was greeted with nothing but tunnels. And unlike Excadrill's, these had branching pathways, some leading further underground.

Maybe he should turn back around. No, at the very least, for both himself and America, he had to make sure that Lili was okay. He started down one path and hoped for the best. Some moments later he made it to an intersection. "Ah, excuse me." As luck would have it, a fox-like pokémon with multiple tails was dashing by. It paused and blinked up at the lost Gallade. "I'm trying to find a pup named Lili. She was taken down here by a doctor and her older brother. Have you seen them? I need to make sure she's alright."

The little fox blinked again, now in shock. "Lili's sick? Oh no. I'll take you to the infirmary." And she breathed out a tiny flame as red as her fur. England followed her down the corridors. Left, right, left, left, straight, left, right. All the while he spotted more and more pokémon bustling about. Floating fish, drifting lanterns, and scampering monkeys were just a few of the various species he saw. And all of them cast him curious, even awe-filled, looks before continuing on with their business.

"Here we are." The fox had stopped in front of another stairway. "This will take you back to ground level. Go right to reach the infirmary, and when you're done head left to enter the throne room."

"Throne room?"

"Well, you are a visitor. You'll have to speak with Prince Feliks if you want permission to stay and travel through Eleflame territory."

"Prince Feliks?"

"Yes. Now you need to hurry and check on Lili before talking to him. Make sure my little Electrike is doing fine, okay?" England promised he would, and his guide hurried off to finish her own tasks. Climbing the steps once more, England made quicker progress in reaching the upper level. He lifted the trapdoor and poked his head out.

"Well this is…new." This time the path led into an old hallway, clearly that in a building. Faded banners of red and yellow alternated down the abandoned corridor. To his left were two large oak doors, presumably leading to the throne room. England climbed up the remaining steps and went right. There was only one door down this path as well, a cloth-covered archway to be exact. England stepped through.

Lili sat on an elevated stone slab and, to the Gallade's relief, was happily nuzzling against her brother's front side. The Jolteon did not return the action, but the light smile on his face as he gazed down at her showed he too was relieved his sister was recovering well. His ears perked when England entered, and he turned to face him. "I guess I should thank you for helping save Lili," he said.

"It was no problem. I can't think of a reason why anyone wouldn't want to help her," replied England. The Jolteon frowned at him.

"I knew you were strangers, but you clearly don't live around here. The Poison-types would have finished her off if it weren't for you and your friends."

"That is true," agreed Cyr, who was resting on a crumbled pedestal, "By the way, Gallade, where has your friend gone to?"

"America is waiting with the others outside," England said, crossing his arms.

Cyr gasped, the noise coming out more as a wheeze though. "You're pokélites like us? So you're a powerful Psychic-type?"

England shrugged. "Perhaps. Why do you wish to know?"

"Then you can help with our problem with the Poison-types." Now it was England's turn to frown.

"Sorry, but my friends and I have somewhere we need to be. I'm only here to make sure Lili is alright and to ask for some directions. We'll be off once both matters are settled."

"…Oh," the owl seemed to sag.

"Mr. England," Lili said, "Sir, can I at least repay you for saving me? Our prince doesn't often allow trespassers, but I'm sure my brother can persuade him to grant you and your friends a pardon." Vash flinched.

"Hold on a minute. You want me to do what now?"

"Come on, big brother, it's the least we can do." His sister nudged him gently, and the Jolteon grumbled.

"Yeah, I suppose so if it means getting these guys out of our territory sooner." He leaped off the table. "Lili, you should find Viola and help with the preparations."

"Okay," Lili yipped before nimbly hopping from the table and hurrying off.

England followed Vash outside. He wasn't sure what to expect as they neared the throne room, but he was legitimately concerned by the lack of guards. Shouldn't someone of great standing be highly protected? "Doesn't your prince have guards?"

"They're all inside, trying to stop the masses," Vash replied simply.

"Why? Is he that popular?"

"You could say our lives are devoted to him. As for why there are so many pokémon inside…" He let it hang as he reared on his hind legs and pushed the doors open. Immediately England was bombarded with shouts and yells of the many denizens trying to speak to their prince who was lying atop his wide throne. Surprisingly, the small horse with the mane made of fire was the least distracting being in the room; he seemed to be the only calm and collected pokémon in the mass. His guards, on the other hand, kept shoving and barking at the throng to step back.

And the subjects themselves were no better. They continued to ignore orders and insisted upon their prince passing judgment on the various objects they were trying to present to him. "My prince!" a small electric rodent asked, holding up two ribbons, "Which of these colored streamers do you think will look lovely in the ballroom—the carnation or the coral?"

"My liege, do you not think these roses should be planted down the castle hall for everyone to enjoy?"

"Prince Feliks, will these Nanab slices clash with the Mago flavor in this salad?"

Wait…all these items were pink.

_Oh don't tell me…_

"Can you please move? I need to get through here," Vash began shoving a path through the throng of gathered pokémon. Two guards much larger than the rest stepped up to him.

"Vash, didn't think I'd see you here," laughed the big yellow one with striped fur.

"It's about time you show some more respect to the prince," added the fiery-looking ogre, "Anyway, who did you bring…" His words died slowly on his beak-shaped mouth as he stared at England. "A-a-a G-Gallade! How on earth did you find a Gallade!?" The whole room went deathly quiet. England now became very self-conscious of himself.

Then everyone surged. England would have leaped all the way back to the doors had he not been surrounded by all sorts of red and yellow critters.

"Oh, good sir! Are you perhaps a warrior to take on the poisons?"

"Tell us you're going to be here during the coronation of our prince!"

"Are you really a Gallade? I've never seen your type before! Well, I've never seen any type from someone who didn't live around here…"

"By Arceus's blessings, you must be our miracle in disguise!"

Vash and the two guards had to intervene to keep the other subjects away. "Back, everyone! Back!" ordered the yellow guard. His two tails sparked with electricity, and many of the pokémon scooted away.

"Hey. You," the prince at last spoke. England would have cried if he hadn't already guessed who this fellow reminded him of. With that said, though, he was a bit taken aback by how authoritative the prince sounded. "Who are you, and, like, what are you doing in my territory?"

"This is England," Vash introduced him, and several females in the crowd swooned.

"A pokélite," many of them sighed. Vash ignored them with a scowl.

"He and some of his traveling companions ended up lost in our land and have to leave as soon as possible. May I ask that you grant them permission to travel through your kingdom so they can hurry on their way?"

"What? You want Mr. England to leave?" The yellow guard seemed surprised for some reason.

"Vash, what is wrong with you?" some of the pokémon in the crowd asked angrily, "He could be a great help to us."

"Well, first off, he already expressed desire to leave as soon as possible," the Jolteon retorted, "And who am I to deny him that? Second, what's to say he wants to help us? I'm not saying he shouldn't, but he has no obligations to us." The red guard nodded.

"Vash has got a point." The crowd roared in outrage.

"How can you say that, Mortar? You're supposed to be making decisions that will help us, not make us defenseless." Mortar's companion came to his side.

"Hey, he was only agreeing with what Vash said; don't get so upset, you needy lot."

"We're not needy; we're scared!"

"Silence." All the noise in the throne room once more came to an abrupt halt. "Vire, Mortar, can you, like, escort everyone outside the chambers for a moment? I want to speak to this England guy myself."

His two top guards paused for a second. "Uh, sure thing?" Vire gave his prince a curious look, but he turned back to the others and shouted, "Oi! You heard him! Everyone out!" Quite reluctantly did the large throng disperse, Vash with them. England didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried that it was just him and Prince Feliks now. He blinked, realizing he had no idea how to interact with royalty in this world. Should he bow? Should he address him as prince or just by his name? He never had to do those things around Queen Mandibuzz, though to be frank he never really talked to her.

He coughed, slightly uncomfortable. "Er…"

"Okay, look here, Mr. England, I need you and you need me, so let's, like, make ourselves a deal." Where did this sudden shift in personality come from? Just a minute ago he seemed all quiet and observant, and now he was making demands. But England would not bow down to this guy. There was something about Feliks that dissatisfied England—not that he was a bad person, but that something about his supremacy wasn't wholly deserved. The Gallade frowned.

"A deal you say?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you access to my lands, and in return you and your friends can totally stay here and keep those lame Poison-types out of my territory."

England narrowed his eyes. "And for how long exactly?"

"Uh," the prince looked up and away, cheeks tinged red. "Maybe a year or two."

"No." Feliks's neck snapped back; he was clearly startled by the immediate and blunt refusal. "I need to leave. Now. I don't want any part of this stupid conflict between you and whoever these Poison-types are. I've already been in one too many. And for heaven's sakes, you're a prince. _You_ should be doing something about it, not me."

"Come on, please?" Feliks begged, sitting up straighter, "I'm, like, being totally serious here. I really need your help with dealing those guys. They, like, seriously won't leave us alone."

"That's not my problem; that's yours. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave. At this point I'm willing to bet we would have been better off lost."

"But wait—"

They were interrupted by a light knock on the door. "Prince Feliks, Cyr needs to speak with you," Vire opened the chamber door so the old owl could walk in.

"Huh? Like, what's the matter?" Cyr bowed before gesturing toward England.

"Mr. England's companions are getting quite restless waiting for him, my prince. The Braviary has already attempted to enter through my trapdoor but was scared off by the Litwick sentries." England facepalmed. That idiot. "May you please have them leave before he accidently destroys my herbal garden?"

"I'll deal with them," sighed Vire, and he lumbered away to handle the intruders.

"Okay…but why did you have to speak to me about that?" Feliks wondered. The owl bowed again.

"Right, right…well, Prince Feliks, there is something else I must inform you of. I'm pretty sure Vash didn't tell you the reason why Mr. England and his friends are here. You see, there had been activity near flower field." Somehow Feliks's white face became paler. "Lili was kidnapped and then poisoned by a Garbodor's Smog, but she managed to recover thanks to England and his friends."

It clicked to England that the reason Vash never said any of this sooner was to keep panic from escalating in the tribe; that is to say if Feliks's reaction was anything to go by. "Wh-what now? You say there were, like, Poison-types right outside? Like seriously?"

"Alas, my prince, it's true. We must inform the guards of this immediately." Feliks gulped nervously, but then, in an instant, his demeanor did another one-eighty.

"You totally don't need to worry about that," he said with utmost confidence, "As for you, Mr. England, I expect you and your friends to agree to my terms and handle the Poison-types for us."

"What!?"

"Prince Feliks," the owl reprimanded, "After what I just told you, does that seem hardly fair? They are under no obligation to serve you as outsiders, and their predicament came about through mere unfortunate circumstances. If anything, they should be repaid for saving one of our denizens and then following-up to make sure she was alright." England smiled at the doctor. Old as he was, he apparently had a backbone of his own. Feliks blushed under the chastisement.

"I…uh…well…" He looked down. "That's, like, so not cool, old 'mon. Fine then, you only have to stay until after my coronation tomorrow. How's that?"

"I still don't see why we have to—"

"It's that or, like, be arrested for trespassing." England couldn't even respond to that.

"Excellent!" cheered the bird, "Come along, Mr. England, let's go retrieve your friends." Muttering to himself, the Gallade reluctantly followed after Cyr. With all the devoted subjects gone, the guards were in their proper place and lined down the halls in at ease stance. They consisted of pokémon similar in appearance to Vire and Mortar albeit smaller and more greatly resembling humanoid tigers and ducks. "Please understand, Mr. England," Cyr uttered under his breath.

"Oh? Understand what?" growled England. Cyr didn't say anything until they were underground, descending the stairwell.

"Prince Feliks isn't normally this demanding. Whimsical and outlandish generally, but he never impedes the rights of others." He sighed out a low hoot. "He's scared, and rightly so."

"Then why don't you explain it once we gather my companions," the Gallade huffed. It was back through the tunnels once more, but this time Cyr took him down another path, one with far fewer citizens and more guards on standby. The stairs weren't as long either, and England realized they were on ground level again, inside a single-chambered structure with yet another trapdoor.

He pushed open the wooden door that led outside for Cyr, and…

Before him were his friends, looking rather irritated with Vire and Mortar standing behind them. "It's about freakin' time," America said, "We were worried something happened to Lili, like you were helping to prepare her funeral or something. Then these guys randomly showed up and started ordering us to go to some decrepit old building."

"So what happened in there?" China asked him.

England rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "Uh, well, Lili's fine. What kept me, though, was having to speak with the prince."

"Whoa, a prince?" Peter and America gasped.

"Yes. And we're going to be staying here until after his coronation tomorrow."

"Why would you agree to something like that, aru?" China rounded on him. "Didn't you tell him we have somewhere we need to be? We can't keep getting sidetracked like this!"

"I did. And he informed me it was either attend the coronation or be imprisoned for trespassing." Silence.

"This is whack!" America shouted, "The hero can't get arrested! We saved her life. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Well it _was_ to stay here a year instead of just tomorrow," England seethed.

"What kind of prince is this guy?"

"The greatest," huffed Mortar, "Being the son of the late king and queen, Prince Feliks will soon be the new great protector of the Eleflame Kingdom. Now move it." The nations and Peter were led to the underground caverns.

"Oh, so this is what you meant by kingdom," China looked around. "You all live underground."

"I honestly thought you lived in the tower and that shack place," admitted the Braviary, "But this place is huge."

"It has to be," said Vire, "We don't want any stinkin' Poison-types invading our sleeping quarters. Right then." The group turned toward the guards. "Prince Feliks was very generous in not locking you up."

"Yeah," agreed Mortar, "So why don't you show your thanks by helping with the preparations for tonight. We're having a huge feast to commemorate our final night with Prince Feliks. After tomorrow we shall have to start addressing him as King Feliks."

* * *

"Alright, Cyr," England spoke when it was just him, China, the old Noctowl, and Viola left in the supply room, "So what's this about Feliks being scared?" China looked up quizzically at the bird. Cyr faltered and his gaze shifted over toward Viola. The Vulpix didn't seem at all concerned.

"You can say it," she said as she pulled out some streamers made of leaves dyed pink, "I figured it out awhile ago, you know—the prince's fear to Poison-types. It was sometime last month I believe."

Cyr sighed. "You always were a sharp one, Viola." To the nations he beckoned them closer. When he was certain no one was eavesdropping from outside he began. "Prince Feliks never always had his fear of the poisons. When his father and mother, the previous king and queen, were still alive, he never doubted his abilities to quell the Poison-types. He was confident in himself because his parents were confident in him." He paused as he untangled a streamer coiled around his talons.

"So what happened?" England asked. Cyr sighed.

"To understand that you need to know a bit of our history. We live in harsh lands where food is limited and shelter is hard to come by. Pretty soon it came to be that only Fire, Electric, and Poison-type pokémon could thrive here. But while two of the three types had agreed to live peacefully with one another, the poisons had not. By their very nature they pollute the land they walk on and taint the food we eat. It is by no fault of their own that they are like this however."

"So this is more of a union between types, is that it?" asked China.

"Exactly. We try our best to keep the Poison-types out of our land, but they manage to elude our guards and sneak in."

"Aren't you lot being a little bit…erm…prejudiced?" England questioned, "You just said it was through no fault of their own they do what they do."

"There's a difference between being biased towards a group of pokémon for what they are and biased towards a group of pokémon who don't even try to make accommodations because of what they are," sniffed Viola. "Our ancestors would have gladly accepted the Poison-types if they didn't keep purposely stealing their land and contaminating what little food they gathered. Would you like it very much if I repeatedly burned your supplies and never apologized or attempt to make it up to you even though it's in my nature to create Will-O-Wisps?"

"…I guess I see your point."

"And don't think we haven't tried to establish peace with them," added Cyr, "We've long created a treaty with them so that they can have all the land west of the dry plains. Yet steadily they creep over the border, blurring the line and adding to their land what isn’t theirs."

"A monarch had to be formed, two pokémon that represented both types and could protect the pokémon from the poisons," Viola said. "Since then, the kings and queens of this land kept the poisons at bay and reestablished our borders. And not a single one has failed us. The former monarchs, King Augustus and Queen Ksenia, are considered the greatest protectors our kingdom has ever had. They were the only two who could not only repel the poisons but take down their ruler, Nidoking," she explained.

"They were a beaut," Cyr chuckled with a light grin, "King Augustus, representing the Electric-types, was a fine Zebstrika who could dominate any poisons with his Ground-type Hidden Power."

"And Ksenia, our Rapidash queen, protected us Fire-types with her devastating Horn Drill," the Vulpix nodded with pride, "Nothing could beat them. Not even Nidoking and his mate." She held a paw to her mouth and muttered, "And then Feliks was born."

"Let me guess: he's not as good as his parents, aru?" China frowned.

"On the contrary," Cyr corrected him, "Being not only the son of outstanding parents but also a member of royalty, Feliks has shown exquisite capabilities since shortly after his birth. He has inherited moves from both his parents, and his prowess is unlike any I have ever seen. The problem is that he hates having to fight."

"He goofs off a lot and leaves halfway through training to go play outside," snorted the Vulpix. "That Ponyta actually tried to roll around in the flower field last summer. Nearly set the whole plains alight doing it since it was drought season."

"So you have a lazy prince. Why are you going to coronate him then?" the Gallade asked.

The Noctowl hooted softly. "More than anything else, it is so we have a figurehead once more to combat the poisons. They have been acting suspiciously quiet lately, but there have been rumors…" Again Cyr looked to the Vulpix. This time she seemed stumped by the expression.

"Rumors? I haven't heard any rumors. And no news ever escapes these ears," she frowned.

"These aren't rumors spread between the denizens. These are Prince Feliks's own rumors to me," Cyr whispered. "While he was sick and I helped nurse him, he told me his greatest fear was he'd end up like his parents." Viola's ears instantly flattened. England and China could tell they had just entered a taboo conversation. Cyr looked at them, the sadness in his eyes more than enough to touch at their hearts.

"It was one month ago, in the early morning, when the royal family went out to participate in the harvesting of the Lum berries. They are the only cures we have against poisoning, and very few trees ever reach maturity due to the toxins in the earth. We have to harvest as many as we can before the poisons come and destroy our crops, or we go an entire year without any medicine." He swallowed thickly. "As the royal family's sole doctor, I was there too. We had just gotten to the fields. The harvesters collected maybe two and a half baskets, enough to cure twenty or so poisoned pokémon, when Nidoking and his servants ambushed the family. Naturally, the guards and our rulers fought against them."

A shuddered breath. "I can recall the terror on Prince Feliks's face. He had never seen a Poison-type before in his life and had frozen at the sight of their king. I and several guards were able to surround him but could not move him. We had to stand ground, assuming that since the poisons could not take down the king and queen, they would eliminate the next in line. We realized too late they were never after the prince."

England held up a hand. "If this is too painful for you, Cyr, you don't have to continue." China nodded in agreement.

The old bird stayed silent for several seconds. Then, "I heard Nidoking say he wanted the king and queen's deaths to be…befitting. They had destroyed all the trees during the rampage and separated Prince Feliks's parents behind their lines. Then they concentrated their forces to form a blockade so thick we couldn't even see what was on the other side. I have…never seen a poison cloud so large and dense before." He closed his eyes tightly, and it was honestly hard to tell if he was trying to remember or forget the scene in its entirety. "With the poisons' forces packed too tightly together, none of the other guards could get through. And the fumes from the Toxic had drifted all the way to us, poisoning Feliks and many of the others after inhaling it. What few of us could managed to get the prince and the harvesters back to the castle to be healed, and then the guards returned to rescue our rulers. We learned that evening that, despite our best efforts, the king and queen did not make it; even if the guards had the berries, they could not break through the blockade in time to deliver them."

Viola shifted nervously, glancing uncertainly between Cyr and the nations. "But I still don't see what Prince Feliks has to be afraid of. If he just gets serious for once, he won't end up like them. We all know he has the potential to destroy Nidoking if he wanted to. King Augustus did. Queen Ksenia did. Prince Feliks is no different. And hopefully, after the coronation, he'll realize life isn't all fun and games and parties."

"That is assuming he makes it to the coronation." The three of them stared at Cyr. "The prince is terrified Nidoking will attack again, and he has told me time after time that it will definitely be before his coronation. The prince isn't blind; he has noticed Nidoking's love of irony. And when better would that be than the moment before the kingdom got its new protector."

"Ah! So that's why he was so determined for us to stay until after his coronation, aru," China realized. The owl nodded.

"That's right. The coronation is tomorrow at noon, and his parents' deaths were shortly after sunrise. That means Feliks expects the ambush to be sometime tomorrow morning."

"I can't believe we've somehow managed to get ourselves into another potentially high-stakes war," growled England, though his frustration surprisingly had little to do with their situation and more with how much he was starting to detest these poisons and their atrocities against the kingdom.

"If that's the case, shouldn't we tell someone?" Viola asked anxiously.

"Fear not; the guards are already aware of this," spoke Cyr, "But for now you must act like we know nothing of it. We cannot create any panic within the tribe; their fear will quickly spread to Prince Feliks, and a scared prince is the last thing this kingdom needs. Once the coronation is over, I'm sure his confidence will rise as well."

"Not telling the citizens is one thing, but we need to inform America and Peter about this," reasoned England, and he turned on the spot to find them, leaving the room. Viola was right on his heels. "Why are you coming?"

"To get some fresh air," was her retort.

"We're underground."

"Then fresh _er_ air. And make sure you don't cause a panic."

"Why on earth would I—" But he stopped, suddenly hearing voices.

"That must've been scary for them."

"You bet it was. Their parents started a freaking war because of that. We had to go out and look for them."

"I was the first to find them."

"Dude, we found them together."

"Well, I was the first to fall down the hole that they were in."

Lili giggled. "You guys say you've only known each other for a few days, but you act a lot like close friends." Peeking around the corner, England could see the three of them preparing the dining room with some other pokémon.

"You think so?" Peter wondered, looking at America. Lili nodded.

"Yes, you do. I wish my brother could be friends with you guys; you seem like you have a lot of fun together."

"You don't know the half of it," America chuckled, "After all, we had so much 'fun' wandering around this place before being apprehended by those two goons. Who were they again?"

"Vire and Mortar," Lili answered, "Vire's the Electrivire, and Mortar's the Magmortar."

"Those are funny names they got," the Keldeo commented.

"Oh, those aren't their real names. They're real names are Tyson and Bryson, but for whatever reason they hate to be called by that." Peter grinned. "Don't you even think about it."

"It wouldn't be very becoming of a Legendary," teased America. The Keldeo seemed to sag.

"Yeah…you're right. Would have been funny, though." The other two nodded.

"So you want to become a Legendary pokémon?" the Electrike turned to face him. Peter nodded, and Lili's eyes lit up. "That's so amazing! I hope you become one; you'll be the first Legendary any of us has ever seen in these parts for over a century."

"You can count on me!" he grinned.

"And what about you, Mr. America?"

"Me?" the Braviary gestured toward himself, "I'm just trying to get back home with England and China."

"They come from a different world," Peter casually explained, and America hastened to slap a wing over his mouth.

"Dude, not so loud!" he hissed. Lili blinked, confused.

"A different world?" America glared at the colt. "Oh. I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me! I promise I won't say anything he just said to anybody."

The eagle sighed and said quietly, "Nah, I guess it's cool if it's just you two." England promised himself to hit him later for spilling their secret so easily. "It's like Peter said; we're not from this world. We come from a parallel Earth. There aren't any pokémon where we're from."

"No pok—I mean, there isn't anyone like us where you're from?" gasped the pup.

"Nope. We got millions of animals, but not a single pokémon. At least, none that are real. To us pokémon are just characters in a vide…in a story."

"So what are you if not…one of us?" she asked.

"A human. We kinda’ look like…um…" America glanced around the room, and England made quick to hide behind the wall again. "Him." Peter and Lili looked over.

"Like an Infernape?"

"Sort of. Minus the fire, fur, and tail."

"So ugly?" Peter raised a brow.

"Wha—NO!" America shouted. Peter and Lili laughed out loud when his outburst caused several pokémon to look their way. "No!" he repeated in a more hushed voice.

"I doubt I would see your true form as ugly," Lili said kindly. "All pokémon are beautiful or handsome in their own way. I don't think humans would be any different." America smiled lightly.

"Thanks."

"So a world without pokémon," mused Peter, "That sounds so strange. You'd never have to worry about something like these Poison-types, would you?"

"Most humans would, if only in a different form," said America, "But before now my friends and I wouldn't have had to worry about it. We wouldn't have to worry much about anything, really."

"What? You wouldn't have to worry about wars or territory disputes?" America shook his head at the Keldeo.

"Not really, no. Wars are bad, don't get me wrong, and we've fought in several before coming here…but we never really _worried_ about them. We see them more as a nuisance than anything else. We're special humans. Among many other things, we can't die easily."

Peter and Lili were silent for a moment, and England wondered if they dropped the subject. But Lili spoke again, more quietly than before so that England had to strain hear, "What do you mean by 'before now'?" England risked peering from around the wall. Fortunately, all their backs were to him. America's head was bowed low.

"I…I really messed up back there," he mumbled. "We were taking Excadrill's tunnel when the sands started to cave in on us. We dug a path to escape it, but on the way up…I pushed England…and he fell into the sands."

"Anything that touches the shifting sand has time speed up around it until it becomes dust," Peter explained lowly to Lili. The pup stared up at the Braviary.

"But England is alive, so how…?"

"It was sheer dumb luck he could use Protect," America looked away. "And if he hadn't right then and there, then I would've—"

"Hey, it's not your fault," the Keldeo was instantly by his side. "You just said you guys can't die very easily. I doubt the sands would do that jerk in."

"Who's to say?" whimpered the American, "Who's to say we have our immortality here? Who's to say we can't die while we're not human? If England had been any other pokémon in existence, he would have touched that sand, and I would have killed him because I couldn't even pay attention to where he was at. I would have killed the very person who raised me, fought me, looked after me, helped me, admonished me…I would have killed the guy who basically made me who I am today all because of some stupid reflex." The Gallade could see the faint sparkle of tears before they hit the ground. "You don't know…you don't know what it's like to think you've lost one of the dearest people in your life because of a thoughtless action."

The three pokémon in the room were silent and alone now that many of the others had left through a side path, but England couldn't bring himself to speak with America. He hid back behind the wall. Now he could see why America wanted to speak with him back in Magirena—the man had been near-traumatized by the event. And he, England, had just brushed him off. Now in hindsight, England was thoroughly amazed the American more or less showed no signs of being afflicted.

There was the sound of clopping hooves; Peter must have approached him. "Didn't England forgive you? Surely he doesn't think it was your fault or anything?"

"I don't know," admitted America, "Maybe. When I asked he said he forgave me, but I think it was more so I would stop bothering him."

"No, I think he meant it," said Lili. "I think he knows it was an accident, and he doesn't believe it was your fault at all. I'm pretty sure he would tell you such if he were here."

A snort. "Yeah. Right." More silence.

Viola nudged England, the latter completely forgetting she was there. "Come on," she mouthed. England nodded and stood. The Vulpix waited patiently for him to gather his composure. The Gallade wasn't sure if he could give off the impression of disinterest after hearing that confession, but he tried anyways.

"Hey America, Peter, I need to talk to you about something." Lili and Peter turned around, surprised. America hastily rubbed a wing over his face before looking back as well.

"'Sup?"

"Say Mr. England," Lili bounded up to the nation suddenly, "If I did something that ended up hurting my brother really badly, should he ever forgive me? Even if it was an accident, if I left him unable to walk again, would it be all my fault?" England froze. He refused to look America in the eye, even though he could feel the latter's stare.

"It's not a question of should, it's a question of would, and he most certainly would. It doesn't matter the accident; if you had no intentions of hurting him, then he'll forgive you without hesitation and won't see it as your fault. I can't speak for everybody, but I can certainly speak for him and myself. And probably even you three." He focused solely on the grinning pup before him.

"That's great to hear."

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Peter questioned him. England gestured for them to follow him outside. Viola stepped forth.

"Say, Lili, how about I help you while the guys are away, huh?"

"So what is it?" America asked when they were far enough away from potential eavesdroppers.

England whispered, "There isn't any proof yet, but Feliks fears the poisons will make an ambush right before the coronation tomorrow." The other two's eyes widened. "It's too long a story to explain now; tonight after the feast when everyone's gone to bed I'll tell you. Just know to keep your eyes out for anything strange in the morning."

"You got it," the two said with complete seriousness. After having them promise not to tell anyone else, England let the duo return back to the dining hall. He watched as America retreated back into the room, a guilty frown on the Englishman's face.

* * *

The feast was certainly something. England, intrigued, studied the place from where he was at near the food table. There wasn't much variety of food; in fact, a huge portion of it was flowers and grass. It turned out that Electric-types could get their energy from static buildup and Fire-types could last a long while without food so long as there was enough sun and heat. But thankfully there were some fruit salads being served.

No, what made the feast interesting was how much the pokémon loved to party. One would almost mistake it was a party on Earth. The lantern and candle pokémon were singing some exquisitely delightful tune, the children were playing games, the adults were mingling, dancing, and cheering, and Feliks was doing his best to agitate Cyr. He'd tickle the old owl with his tail, and the bird, after giving a yelp of pain, would spin his head around to glare at the fire pony looking away as if innocent. "You know I'm too old for this, my prince."

"Ah, but this is, like, too much fun," laughed Feliks, "You totally need to relax, my friend."

"Yeah, lighten up, you old coot," grinned Vire, holding a cup of some sort of juice, "Let him have his fun before the coronation tomorrow." At the mention of the coronation, the smile on Feliks's face instantly fell.

"Haha, yeah!" agreed Mortar, not noticing his prince's discomfort, "And drink up already!"

"Is it really a good idea for the guards to be drinking?" Peter wondered, walking up to England. The latter shrugged, turning to look at America give piggyback rides to the smaller children.

"It isn’t. But if what Cyr said is true, then they're likely not drunk. They're only doing this so the other subjects don't start to worry themselves." He spotted China conversing and enjoying his meal with an Arcanine. "I'm more curious to know what we have to do tomorrow. Do we just stand with the guards or hang out in the crowd?"

"Not sure," said Peter.

"I think I'll ask Feliks that." He stepped up to the table the Ponyta was at. "Hey."

Feliks looked up and grinned. "Like, hey, England. What's up? This is, like, totally the most awesomest party you've been to, right?"

"It's…it's up there," England figured it better to play it safe around Vire and Mortar, "But I wanted to ask what you wanted us to do tomorrow."

"Oh. That," Feliks chuckled weakly, "Well, I was hoping you and your friends would be stationed with the guards by the—"

_BA-BOOM!_

Screams echoed as the doors to the dining hall flew off their hinges and black smoke streamed in.

"DELTA TACTIC—NOW!" Vire was already shouting commands at the guards, and the Electabuzz and Magmar immediately rushed into position. England was likewise instantly on the offensive, his blades extended to their full length. He almost couldn't believe the number of Poison-types seeping into the room—twenty, thirty, almost forty monsters filling in whatever space was left in the chamber.

Chaos erupted. The skunk pokémon from before grinned and shouted, "Hey, Golbat, why don't you start the music?"

"You bet, Skuntank," several of them shrilled back, and they let out an ear-piercing shriek that made England cover his ears in pain. The guards fell to their knees, also unable to move.

"Aw, they don't ssseem to like your singing," jeered the cobra. He turned to face another snake. "What do you say we get them to change their mind, Seviper?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," his companion snickered.

"CHARGE!" yelled Skuntank, and the dazed partygoers were suddenly overrun by the poisons.

"Stand in formation! Ouch! To your left, Regi!"

"Somebody help! Get this Beedrill off of me!"

"Duck, Tola! Here's a Flamethrower!" To the credit of several denizens, their counterattack measures were much more impressive than England thought they'd be. Though he was in the midst of the melee, he could catch Viola breathing out a pillar of fire at some of the poison moths fluttering through the room. And Vash managed to take down a blue bipedal frog pokémon. But they just weren't enough. Even with the guards outnumbering the poisons, there was simply too little room for them to attack without risking injury to their own people.

"Feliks, call everyone to order!" England yelled, looking back at the table. "Feliks!"

But the petrified horse could only tremble in shellshock as the invaders seemed to hone in on him. Cyr was in the air, hovering between his prince and the ones who came to claim him. "Stay back!" And he unleashed a Psychic wave that sent nearly half of the Poison-types careening back.

"Psychic is their weakness?" England breathed out in shock before turning to the nearest intruder, a large ghost with a grin much too large for its face. "Have at it then!" He knocked the ghost pokémon out with a powerful telekinetic burst.

"No! Cyr!" The Gallade whirled back around to see the Noctowl collapsed on the ground. The strange thing was that he couldn't see any signs of injury, so more than likely the old bird had knocked himself out with his own too-powerful attack.

"England, get down!" Out of instinct England lowered himself as a searing Focus Blast zoomed past where his head had been seconds before. China's attack struck the cobra that had loomed up while England's back was turned. England hit him with a quick burst of Confusion just in case. "There's hardly any room in here to fight. We need them gone, aru."

"I know that, but how do we—" England glanced up in time to see a suffocating Vash in the tight grasp of the Seviper, his sister crying in desperation for the serpent to let him go. "Vash!" China looked as well, his eyes widening at the sight. The snake was about to strike at the Jolteon's neck with its deadly red-tinged fangs.

"Let him go!" America slammed into the Seviper from above, knocking Vash out of his coils. Furious, the snake wrapped his bladed tail around America's leg. America, hissing in pain, angled himself upward, trying to gain as much air as he could, but the Seviper wasn't letting go. If anything, he was wrapping itself tighter and tighter around the eagle, climbing his way up.

"Ameri—gyah!" The Garbodor from earlier nearly melted England’s arm off with the Acid he shot at him. "I've got no time for you." The garbage pokémon responded by squirting another spray of acid at him. England dodged, and China countered with Swift. The large beast was knocked off balance, and England sliced at him with Psycho Cut. The Garbodor fell with a tremendous _thud!_

"Where's Feliks?" China asked. The Ponyta wasn't by the table. England frantically searched around. The prince was sticking close to his guards. But the two head guards were doing all they could just to keep the poisons at bay, let alone attempt to counterstrike them. Vire's tails buzzed with volts and managed to electrocute one that got too close, but he was otherwise unable to hit the others without stepping away from Feliks. And Mortar's arm, now aimed like a cannon, was too powerful to use in close quarters.

"Feliks, you have to move!" the Englishman shouted. The scared prince looked around, wondering who had called him.

"What—?"

"AHH!" Vire fell to the ground, a large centipede's horns knocking him out.

"Vire!" Mortar shouted. "GYRR!" He was struck from behind by a Golbat's Air Cutter. Now Feliks was defenseless.

"So what do we have here?" A giant scorpion scuttled up to the cowering horse, "I remember you. You're that same pipsqueak at the berry field last month. You're as pathetic now as you were then."

"P-p-please," Feliks begged, "Y-you totally don't h-have to do any of this. We can, l-like, work something out."

"Sorry but our king has absolutely no interest in negotiations," smirked the scorpion before crushing the horse in his pincers. "And especially not with weakling ponies like yourself."

"No! Please no!" Feliks struggled in the poison's grip. Bright glowing orbs materialized around them. "Stop!" The white balls bulleted at the scorpion, pummeling him from every which way. The Poison-type screeched in pain, releasing Feliks as he bended and weaved in a vain attempt to avoid the attack.

"The brat's got Hidden Power," growled Skuntank. He beckoned to two bees. "Finish him." The bees zipped forward.

"No you don't!" Viola appeared suddenly and sent several blue fire balls after the insects, who quickly buzzed away. "Get the prince out of here," she ordered to England and China before giving chase to them. The Gallade and Mienshao rushed to the fallen horse's aid.

"Feliks, you've got to stand. Now," England instructed him urgently. But Feliks, eyes tight, shook his head. "Do you want to die!?"

That stirred him. "I…" Though still spooked, he obediently rose to his hooves. "I don't want to die."

"Good. Now get out of here. You can still make it through the back doors, aru," China said. The Ponyta nodded and hurried to the only set of doors still intact. He was helped along by some of his subjects waiting for him. "Oh no! America!" England looked up in time to see the American still battling the Seviper. The snake had all but entangled him in his coils; America was barely able to keep himself airborne as he zoomed around the perimeter.

"I grow tired of thisss," the snake hissed. America bucked as he tried to keep the serpent from wrapping around his wings.

"You and me both." The serpent suddenly reared his head back and lunged, biting America near his wing joint.

"GYAAH!" America yelled, and he spun in midair and slammed his back into the cavern's wall as hard as he could, smashing the Seviper's head into the stone. Concussed, the Seviper easily slipped off. The eagle landed, grunting a bit as he did.

"America!" The other two nations raced to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," America instantly waved them off, "The bite wasn't deep, just hurts like heck. Where's Feliks?"

"He managed to leave. Now all that's left is getting the poisons out of here." Even as he said this, England looked around the battlefield. There were still many citizens trapped by the poisons, not including the guards. At this rate, even if the prince survived, he wouldn't have much of a kingdom left if the Poison-types started…

"England!" America shouted after said nation. The Gallade had dashed toward Skuntank, the supposed orchestrator of this attack. The skunk pokémon looked back just in time to see England strike him with Psycho Cut.

To England's surprise, the move failed.

"Wow, are you stupid," guffawed the skunk, "I may be part poison, but my dark half protects me from any of your psychic moves." England scowled, and his blue Psycho Cut turned into a neon green Leaf Blade. "Yow!" Skuntank stumbled back, but even England could see the attack hadn't dealt as much damage as it could have.

"Hiyah!" China struck Skuntank with a leaping kick, and this time the skunk was pushed away. The foul creature stood back onto his paws, clearing his head.

"Cheap shot," he muttered. Then he looked around, noticing almost half his forces were defeated. "No! If this keeps up, we won't have enough to carry the injured back." England lunged at him again, but the skunk rolled to the side, retaliating with Night Slash. England barely managed to parry the attack in time. "It was fun partying with ya'," Skuntank smirked, "But we gotta' bounce." A purple, foul-smelling gas erupted from the end of his tail.

"Get back!" yelled England, quickly covering his nose and mouth and leaping away from the Poison-type. China mimicked his actions, getting as far away from the gas as he could. The toxic cloud began to expand across the room, granting the poisons cover as they retreated and the citizens a thick blanket of air to choke on.

"Get everyone away," Cyr said, appearing by England's side. The Gallade could see he was still a bit unsteady. "The Poison Gas is spreading too quickly; we don't have much time." England had to grab the bird and hasten back as the wave of poison swept nearer. Already over two-thirds of the remaining pokémon in the hall were succumbing to the purple mist. Those that were left had huddled themselves into a corner.

America rushed forward between the cloud and the denizens. Using his broad wings, he whipped up a gust barrier to keep the gas at bay. "Not sure how long I can keep this up," he shouted.

"Fire-types," Cyr croaked as loudly as he could, "Use your Flamethrowers toward the ground. Don't aim at the poison directly. The heat from your attacks should be enough to neutralize the effects of the gas." Those that were able to use the move stepped forward and followed the owl's instructions. The room quickly heated to a sweltering temperature, but the Poison Gas was beginning to dissipate to the fires' attacks. Eventually the toxic cloud was dispelled.

All that remained to show of it and the poisons' ambush were the scores of citizens and guards lying poisoned on the ground. The healthy ones rushed to their friends' sides.

"Somebody, quick! Get the Lum berries!"

"Hurry! My friend's been poisoned."

"How much longer do they have, Cyr?"

"Cyr?" England put a hand on the old Noctowl. His wings quivered.

"There's not enough…" he muttered, "There's not enough Lum berries to cure them all." The whole room went stock still.

"We don't have time to worry about that now!" barked Vash, "Do what you can now to help them!" Cyr nodded.

"Alright then. Everybody, help move those who have been poisoned into the throne room. The air in here is too polluted to attempt any method of healing." The remaining pokémon didn't waste a second lifting their friends and family members onto their backs and carrying them into the throne room.

"What happened?" Feliks asked quietly when his subjects limped into his room.

"What do you think, you coward?" snarled Vash as he and Lili carried in an Electabuzz guard. To Feliks's credit, the Ponyta did not step back.

"I have to help them." And he galloped out of the room. His guards followed after him. For the next fifteen minutes, there were no words spoken between anyone as the sick were dragged into the throne room. Those that were afflicted trembled violently with fever, their breaths harsh and labored. No amount of wet cloths provided any sort of alleviation for them. Cyr gathered all the herbs from his room that he could carry.

"But these herbs can't stop the spreading of the poison," he wheezed as he got to work brewing a concoction to aid the victims' suffering. He stared ruefully at the berries placed by his feet. "I can either cure ten and have the rest suffer, or make enough medicine to prolong the lives of everyone who's been poisoned."

"Save the children first," were Feliks's somber orders. Cyr looked up at his prince. "Only five children were poisoned during the attack; you totally have enough to heal them."

"But their parents—" But Feliks's snort interrupted him.

"I already spoke to all of them, and several who have been poisoned. So far it's been a unanimous decision. So I, like, give you permission to cure them. The rest you can use to make whatever medicine will ease their suffering."

"Yes, my prince." He had several guards administer the berries to the youngest ones who had been poisoned.

"So the other pokémon are willing to accept their fate?" China muttered to England when the two of them stepped away from the prince and the doctor, "That's pretty noble of them."

"But hardly fair," England whispered back, "Only five get to live?"

"Isn't that five more than otherwise would have, aru?" Sometimes England hated it when China raised irrefutable points. He watched as the last two children weakly chewed the berries. "So that's it. Everyone's gathered?"

"Almost. America, Vash, and Peter are bringing in the last three." And right on cue the trio stumbled tiredly through the door, the final three poisoned pokémon hanging unconsciously over their shoulders.

"There's room for them over here," Cyr ushered them to follow. "Are you certain they're the last ones?"

"Yeah," huffed Vash, lowering the citizen on his back, "We even checked behind the tables. No one's left."

"It's like a ghost town in there," shuddered Peter.

"And the others?" asked a worn America, "Was Cyr able to find enough berries to cure them all?"

England and China hesitated. "Not all of them, no," the Gallade said slowly, "Only the children will be cured. The rest will be given medicine to at least lessen the pain."

America staggered forward. "Oh…okay then," he slurred, "At least the childrenghh…" And he collapsed unconscious to the ground, finally subdued by the fangs' poison.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

England ignored much of the world as the volunteering denizens travelled in and out of the throne room, gathering blankets and medicine for the sick. He ignored China and whatever words he was trying to say to him. He only showed any sign of reaction when Peter pushed him in the side with his horn. "What?" he asked harshly.

"Didn't you hear what China said?" the colt replied, unperturbed, "You can't keep standing here all lost in a daze. You're blocking pokémon trying to get through." England snorted, knowing the Keldeo was right. He'd rather be in Cyr's room right now, by America's side, than wait out here by the doors to the prince's room. But the doctor forbade anyone from entering his chamber. He'd almost gone into a panic when he had heard the Braviary fall, and he immediately demanded—not asked—that the nearest guards take him to his room. Since then no one has been allowed in, the same guards told to keep watch.

"Then where do you suggest we go?" For this Peter had no response.

The throne room door opened, and Lili stepped out. "How is Mr. America doing?" the little Electrike asked, just as worried as the rest of them.

"We don't know yet," answered China, "The guards won't let anyone—" There was a shuffling of cloth, and the four of them turned to the noise. The old owl poked his head out, his eyes focused on the nations. His voice was more worn than usual.

"You three may come in and see America now. I just ask that you do not excite him." He then retreated back inside.

England hesitated at first but then silently followed behind China and Peter as they entered the room. America was lying on the stone slab with several crushed leaves and grass scattered around his head. He struggled to lift his eyelids when he heard the others come in. "What is all this for, aru?" China asked, indicating the plants around the American.

"The scent of these herbs will keep America calm," Cyr answered, fluttering to a cabinet containing a variety of plants. "He mustn't move around or the poison well spread faster."

"G-guys…" America uttered tiredly. Lili was immediately at his side, brushing away some of the drooping feathers on his crown.

"Please don't talk, Mr. America, you need your strength."

"But…I'm fine…really."

"You most certainly are not," admonished England, "Now shut up and be still." America reluctantly did so.

"So did Feliks come up with a plan yet?" Peter wondered aloud. Lili shook her head.

"No one can find him. Vash and the others are making plans to search for more Lum berries, but nobody is sure where to start looking. Our fields haven't had time to replenish themselves yet, and no one knows if there are other berry bushes nearby."

"Searching may prove to be too long a task," China muttered, crossing his arms. Lili looked at him.

"Then what do we do?" she asked. China raised an eyebrow at England, already knowing what the other was thinking.

"We strike back." Peter, Lili, and Cyr stared wide-eyed. "Lili, get Vash. Tell him we need to discuss tactics."

"Are you daft!?" cried Peter as the Electrike pup hurried to fetch her brother, "How are we going to stage an attack when over half of the guards can't even move?"

"And do you see a better alternative to this?" Again the Keldeo glared but did not retort back to England. "We'll attack but not to win any wars."

"You've lost me."

"You'll understand shortly."

By this point America attempted to rise, and the Noctowl, upon seeing him, hastened to keep him down. The Braviary, though, ignored him, being much bigger and still somehow stronger than the old doctor. "I'm…I'm coming with you."

"America, stay down!" China leaped onto the bird. But even he couldn't help keep him subdued.

"N-no! I'm…coming with you. These people…were relying on us…to keep Feliks safe. We…owe it to them." America managed to his feet, panting heavily.

"Stop trying to play the hero, you fool!" shouted the Mienshao, his weight on the eagle's back meaningless. Peter joined to get him back onto the slab. The pileup sight, however, was far from humorous to England. He looked away as America continued to stare hard at him.

"Who's playing? I'm…coming with you…"

"Please," Cyr begged, "You must rest."

"You know how…strong…I…am…" America started to hack violently despite himself. And yet he continued to not back down.

"America…" England finally mumbled aloud, still not facing him.

"I'm…strong. I won't…can't die to this…" That was a lie. Or rather that wasn't the truth. America didn't honestly know if he would…could…survive the poison, and England could hear it in his obstinate pleading. The slight tremor in his voice. It exposed the fear he had of what was going to happen to him. And his desperation not to go down without delivering some retribution first.

"You're hopeless," growled China, but the others didn't miss his worrying tone for the American's health. America took a tiny step forward, weighted down by his friends.

"England…let me…"

"You can't fight like this," Peter tried to reason with him. Another step closer.

"Please…"

"If you don't lie down soon—" Cyr started to say.

"England!"

"America," England whipped around, his eyes flashing a brilliant green. " _Rest._ " In that first second, the Braviary's expression of utter determination instantly melted to that of disbelieving shock. In the next, his eyelids fluttered shut, and he fell to the ground with a heavy _thumpf!_ The three on top of him climbed off. No one could say anything for a while and simply stared at the sleeping America.

The door flew open. "What is it? Did England come up with a—" Vash stopped short after entering, his eyes quickly focusing on the unconscious form in front of him. But that didn't deter him for long. "—with a way to find more Lum berries? And what's all this about tactics?"

"What is going on here?" Viola, Lili, Vire, and Mortar had come and stood outside the room. The Vulpix stared fearfully at America. "Why is he…?"

"We don't have time for this," growled England. He told Cyr he'd be back and marched out of the room, Peter and China following behind.

"Lili came in saying you'd come up with a plan of some kind that might work," Viola said as she and the others stepped out.

"Might," England emphasized, "But if it does work I promise it'll save everyone who has been poisoned. The plan is simple, really—we invade the poison's domain."

"That's suicide!" exclaimed the Magmortar, "Even if we sent every guard who is still healthy to attack we'd be terribly outnumbered by their forces."

"You're right, it is a suicide mission if everyone was to go into battle," agreed England, "But only the decoy group will need to worry about that. Our primary goal is to get the berries; surely the poisons must have a stash of them for times you manage to injure them."

"He has a point," Vire said, "There are definitely times I remember paralyzing that scoundrel Skuntank. And I saw Mortar burn a Golbat's wing once."

"Wait, so it's an infiltration mission?" Viola realized, "We're going to split into teams; one looks for the berries while the other serves as a distraction?"

"But we don't have enough guards to split up like that," Mortar pointed out. Then he faltered. "Unless you mean to say that…"

"That we will need some of the citizens to come with us, aru," China finished, nodding.

"Yes," said England, "And I'm afraid still more will have to serve in the decoy team if this is to work. Send in too few pokémon as a distraction and the Poison-types won't concentrate their forces, increasing the risk of being discovered."

Vash, having stayed quiet through the discussion, made a noise of agreement. "England's right. This might be our best course of action."

"But big brother—" Vash hushed his sister.

"Think about it. If we do nothing or take too long to find the berries, our friends die. Then the poisons will just come back at a later time to wipe us out for good. If we attack we may die, but then our friends would perish anyway. It's become a question of letting the sick die to spare ourselves a few more days or risk everything for a chance to save this kingdom." Static crackled through his bristling fur. "It's a long shot, and incredibly dangerous, but what other choice do we have?"

"This is insane," Vire uttered.

"But necessary," reasoned Mortar, "We must inform the people of this." The two head of the guards went to spread the news.

"We'll wait for you in the throne room, England and China, so we can discuss more in detail." And Vash, Lili, and Viola left too.

A sigh. The moment they disappeared, England leaned against the stone wall and slid down, a look of regret mixed in with solemnity and tiredness. China approached him. "What is it now?"

"I can't believe I had to do that to America," he answered hollowly. The Mienshao snorted to himself. England was still thinking about that? "I can't believe…but I didn't have a choice, did I?"

"Get a hold of yourself, England. You act like you just put down a pet," China frowned in growing annoyance.

"And what if that's exactly it? What if we can't infiltrate the poisons' stronghold in time? What if we never find the berries? We don't have a clue where they might be stored." The Mienshao made a noise of irritation.

"And how is that a problem for _us_ specifically? We're not like other pokémon."

England didn't respond right away. Then, slowly, "We don't know if we can consider ourselves human in this world. We're probably no longer immortal." He heard Peter take a sharp intake of breath, no doubt recalling the conversation he had with America earlier. "Since coming here my magic hasn't been the same. If I were still human I would have easily sent us back home. And if America were still human he wouldn't be as sick as he is; he'd have recovered by now."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe he'll actually die, aru," China shot back, "We're nations, not pokémon!"

"Says the one with fur and claws," was the glum retort. Fuming, China spun on his heel.

"America won't die," he spat, "You're getting worried over nothing." His words, though, were noticeably lacking in confidence. He walked away, probably to rejoin with Vash and the others. England merely sat there for a few seconds, staring at nothing as Peter trotted up to him.

"We should start planning." The colt was right. With great reluctance and another heavy sigh, England stood and headed for the throne room with Peter.

* * *

"Okay, so that's understood. Afterwards, the Litwick and Lampent can scout out for the Lum berries and report back to the infiltrating team."

Vire nodded. "Right. Now, you guys have to be careful. If you're spotted by a Haunter or Gengar, there's nothing we can do. You're on your own."

"Got it!" several shrill-voiced candles and lanterns saluted. They hovered over to their assigned team—a group of Galvantula, Pansear, and Pachirisu; the fastest and most nimble of the citizens coming.

"Remember," Mortar spoke to them firmly, "under no circumstances must you engage in combat. It's vital you grab as many berries as possible and retreat back here as quickly as you can. This whole operation depends on you and your speed."

"Sir, yes sir," they chanted.

"And you can count on us, too," added Viola, one of the few pokémon able to be spared to defend the infiltrators. "Once our mission is done, we'll come back to assist your group in the retreat." The Magmortar nodded.

Vash stared at everyone huddled: the denizens, the guards, Peter, and the nations. "Everyone, there's no going back after this. If you have any reservations, speak now." No one said anything, and a sort of electricity traveled through them like a current. The stakes were astronomical, and everyone knew it. "Those who are fighting will not have a cure if they get poisoned, and those who get captured should not expect rescue. Our goal is to take the berries and run, and I hate having to say that any deviations from that goal will be ignored." A yellow and red-ear rodent raised its hand. "Yes, Erica?"

"What about Feliks? Where will he be in all this?" the mouse asked. Murmur sprang up amongst the civilians as they too wondered where their leader was. The Jolteon snorted.

"Don't expect that cowardly prince to help us with anything." Surprised silence at the brazen insult.

"So…no Prince Feliks?" the Plusle started to tear up.

"H-hey, hey! We can still do this without him," Vire attempted to cheer everyone up; Vash scowled at him. "Besides, Prince Feliks will be leading us through spirit. We have nothing to worry about." That seemed to alleviate some of the anxious pokémon.

"Now get ready and get rested," Mortar ordered, "We head out immediately in four hours. Make sure you're absolutely ready by then." As the denizens began to scatter, Mortar stopped Vash by his collar. "You knew that was uncalled for, Vash." The Jolteon calmly slipped out of the guard's grip.

"Whether it was or wasn't, I will not entrust my and my sister's lives to someone who can barely save his own. You saw what he did while we were under attack—nothing. We waited over twenty years for the next royal to be born to protect us, and look what's to show of our patience."

"You can't blame Feliks, though," the Electrivire stepped forward, "He's still our leader, and a good one at that. A child at heart is not the same as a child in mind."

Vash spun around. "Then he needs to prove it to me himself," he uttered before walking out of the chamber. The Magmortar sighed.

"We'll search for the prince," he muttered, and he and his companion headed for the door.

"I'll join you," said China, tagging along.

Peter glanced worriedly at the Gallade as the latter wordlessly headed back to Cyr's room. The Keldeo suddenly perked up. "Ah, England! I think I might know something that can help America." England stopped in his tracks. "The stone he showed Madam Mismagius."

"And care to explain how that will help?" Peter could hear his tone was a controlled mix of mild irritation masking wistful hope; he grinned slightly.

"America was right about the rock he found—it was younger than it should have been. America told her you guys came to this world around the same time the shifting sands were discovered. Madam Mismagius hypothesised that you coming here must have created a strain of some sort to our reality, causing Dialga's seal to weaken and his powers to leak out. That's what's been causing all those strange phenomena."

"I'm still trying to understand what your point is," England finally turned around to face him.

"Perhaps the stone can help. What if it has the power to affect time like the shifting sands, only in reverse?" It dawned on England then.

"You mean that stone can rewind time? To the point before America was poisoned?"

"I don't think it can do that," the Keldeo admitted, "Madam Mismagius says it's no longer connected to wherever it was getting its power from, so it only has the limited properties it had before you found it. But maybe that's enough to at least slow down time around America, give us just a little bit longer to get the berries. What do you think; is it worth a shot?" England said nothing, his brow furrowed, him wholly considering the prospect as if his own life depended on it.

"At this rate I'm desperate for anything," he said to himself. To Peter it was, "Yes, let's hurry and try it. America doesn't have much longer." Peter didn't waste a second dashing back to find the group's bag. _As long as there is still a chance._ He let only the smallest of smiles twitch upward the corner of his lips. But it slowly fell as he reentered Cyr's chamber. The Braviary was still asleep and moved back onto the slab but clearly in distress. England felt ice run through him as the eagle trembled in his sleep and let out a pathetic whimper of pain; the poison was not merciful on him.

"It's most unfortunate it was Poison Fang that caused this." England turned to stare at Cyr, who was looking mournfully at a pair of black and yellow-banded feathers hanging on the far back wall.

England frowned. "Would it have been any better if he'd been poisoned by the gas?"

"Yes." England, about to argue, silenced himself at the immediate low response. "I've seen the effects of Poison Fang firsthand. And my greatest regret in life was not being able to save my dearest from it."

"I'm sorry for your loss," murmured England, "I had no intentions of bringing up painful memories."

"No, no, it's alright." He sighed. "It was many, many years ago; it doesn't hurt like it used to." The Noctowl gestured toward America. "All things considered, he's faring extraordinarily better than most would have."

"Why's that?" England walked over and stood next to the ill bird. He brushed a hand across America's forehead; America jerked as if burned.

"Because the effects of Poison Gas are considered much tamer than that of Poison Fang. The toxins from the fumes deteriorate one's health at a steady rate. It doesn't get any worse or better over time. But the toxins within a Poison-type's fangs are insidious; it's slow working in its primary stage. Gradually the damage caused increases exponentially, and if not healed in time will certainly lead to death."

"How much time is that?" England was almost too afraid to ask this question, but he just had to know.

"I cannot say for certain," the owl answered in a quiet voice, "To be badly poisoned means your chances of survival decrease with every passing second. Those who've been normally poisoned fell ill and collapsed almost instantly. I'd give them roughly three days before their bodies wear out. But America continued to fight and he helped carry others out before he finally showed the symptoms. That surely spread the poison even faster than it should have gone—"

"A time limit, Cyr. What is the time limit we're talking about for him?" Cyr hesitated.

"Had he been taken care of the instant he was bitten, he would've had almost two full days left. But judging by the state of his condition…five hours. And that's a generous estimation." And nearly all of that time would be spent preparing for the attack, England thought to himself grimly. That meant they had less than one hour to infiltrate the poisons' lair, find the berries, fend off the attacks, retreat back here, and administer the medicine, all without a single pokémon getting poisoned, captured, or killed. "I'm truly sorry I can't help you any more than this."

"No, don't be," murmured England. America shivered again in the room's silence.

The drape over the door ruffled. "England?" Peter stuck his head in, the group's bag dangling from his mouth. He spotted the Gallade and entered, glancing for only a second or two at America. He handed the bag to England. "The stone should be inside it." England dug through the bag until he found what could have been just an ordinary looking rock. He smiled faintly.

"Thanks, Peter." As the Keldeo explained to Cyr what they hoped for the stone to do, England gently lifted the bird's wing so he could slide the rock underneath it. If this was to work, the stone had to be pressed as close against the bite wound as possible.

"I hope this works," Peter voiced all of their thoughts. England nodded. He didn't expect to see any immediate signs of the stone's effect working. But how then could he tell if it was?

"So are you still planning to attack?" Cyr asked the two. Neither said anything. "I see. In that case I pray to Arceus you all succeed and make it out safe and sound."

"We will," the Gallade replied, a fire of angry determination and revenge flowing through him like corrupted magic. He stared once more at the dying American, thinking to himself that this could very well be his last time seeing him. "We definitely will."

* * *

Fifteen minutes left. England paced faster with growing anticipation as he waited for the other pokémon to gather near the castle's entrance. Everyone was getting prepped with items and herbs that, while couldn't cure poisoning, could provide a thin veil of clean air around them as they maneuvered through the poison's lair. England had his herb tied around his neck along with a tiny handmade hourglass necklace given to him by Cyr. It wasn't too heavy to slow him down; Cyr said it could keep track to up to ten minutes. That was how long Viola and the other guards joining the infiltrating group had to return to the decoy group and assist in their retreat. If they weren't back by then, the decoy group would have to assume they'd been captured and leave without them.

"Are you ready?" England looked up to see China coming outside through the single-chambered room. The Gallade nodded.

"As ready as I think I'll ever be for this." He fidgeted with his hands, and China eyed them warily as they glowed briefly with psychic energy.

"Nervous?"

"How long has it been since we've been in a war with actual stakes, be it our lives or a country's existence?"

"I agree with you on the second of those two, aru," huffed the Mienshao, placing a calming hand on his comrade's arm. England relaxed somewhat.

"Did you find Feliks?"

"No, and we searched nearly every room, too. Do you think he actually ran away?" A spark of fury flared up in England at the thought of it, but something told him that wasn't the case. Or rather the whole case. But then where could the prince have gone to?

Something that Cyr mentioned rang in his mind. "You go gather those who're ready. I think I might know where Feliks is."

"I hope you do," said China, and he dashed back inside. England waited until he was out of sight, then he headed toward the back of the structure. Sure enough there was a thin footpath leading southwest from the castle. England followed it, his pace brisk. The fair trek through the plain of drying grass rewarded him with the sight of a field of tilled earth…and Feliks. The Ponyta prince was sitting just past the plowed soil, in front of a large blotch of murky black dirt. That patch of ground looked as if it'd been charred beyond use. England could suspect what had transpired there.

He cleared his throat. The Ponyta jerked back in surprise at the noise, looking over his shoulder. "O-oh! Like, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," the Gallade responded, walking forward with arms crossed. Feliks turned his head.

"It's totally not your business," he muttered before rising and looking back up at England. "But I want to thank you for saving my life back there. During the party, I mean." England said nothing. Feliks chuckled sadly. "I'm guessing you're totally mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not mad at you," England replied, "Because, frankly, I don't have the time to be mad at you. I have to help _your_ people prepare for an invasion some of them might not make it back from. I have to get wrapped up in another bloody war because some incompetent leader is too unwilling to see past his own prejudice. And I had to restrain someone against his will just so he wouldn't kill himself trying to assist you, and now he may never wake again. So pardon me for not getting mad at a cowardly, self-centred, immature prince who forced me and my friends to stay here."

"…You, like, didn't have to be all blunt about it," Feliks whimpered, taking a tiny step back.

"I don't have the time to be civil either."

Feliks nodded and swallowed thickly. "Yeah, I know. This is…well, it's the poisons' fault, but I should have handled it better, you know? I mean, mother and father would have. But they're…" He shivered. "I want to be like them. Like seriously, I do! But I don't want to die. Not because I'm afraid of dying—" England frowned at him, and the Ponyta backpedalled. "Okay, mostly because I'm scared of dying. But I'm the last prince. What will happen to my people if I perish?"

"You don't think they can handle themselves? They're determined to go into enemy territory on a hunch that there might be berries to cure their mates and families. They know that this is a dangerous mission. And this is with most of them still unsure who will lead them. Imagine their mindset if they had no doubts where their prince was." Feliks looked startled by the news.

"They're that determined? For me?" His ears flattened. "Why?"

"Because you're their leader. They respect you for reasons I've yet to figure out." Feliks bowed his head low.

"Their leader, huh? Some leader I turned out to be then. I, like, can't even stand up for my own subjects. I'm nothing like my mother and father; I can't do what they did." He stared with watery eyes at the tainted earth. "I just can't."

Silence at first. Then, "Are you trying to tell me that because you're prince that means you have to die? Is that how this system works?"

Feliks stared up, quickly shaking his head. "What? N-no! That's not how it—"

"Are you saying that's why your parents died? Because they were the king and queen and so they had to?"

"You're getting it all wrong!"

"No, no, I think I get it. I mean if I were this Nidoking fellow I too would go after the royal family, what with them being the strongest and—"

"It's not like that," Feliks growled, his face reddening slightly with rage.

"And to think they died because of something like status. I guess I do see why you're scared of the poisons."

"How dare you!" the Ponyta snorted, his mane's fire beginning to crackle in the mostly still air. "My parents did not die to something as pathetic as status! They died protecting—!" He immediately silenced himself, but England had heard enough. He turned, about to head back to the castle.

"Death shouldn't be the first thing you think of when you're fighting for your people," he said, "It'll only distract you from your true motive." He left the prince to ponder over his words.

"We're just about ready, aru," China informed the Gallade once the latter returned to the castle's front structure. "We're waiting for the last few party members to join us. Did you manage to find Feliks?"

"I did," England said, "But I doubt he'll come along. He's more frightened than I initially believed."

"Who wouldn't be?" questioned Vire.

Mortar, though agreeing with his friend, reminded them that they had civilians present, who were now beginning to circle around them. "It's about time we start to head out," he said before looking a bit uncertain. "Now the question is who will lead the way."

"I think the strangers should," an eel-like pokémon suggested, and numerous citizens seemed to agree with him.

"No," Viola argued, "These two are the strongest here, and England is our ace. We'll need them to be at full health for the guards stationed inside the lair. Someone else will have to take charge until then."

"I will," volunteered Vash, stepping forward. No one in the crowd opposed.

"No, I think a prince should, like, be the one to lead his people." Various shouts of joy and hooting rang out as Feliks came forward from behind the structure, calmly striding toward them with a convincing air of confidence. The Jolteon glared as his prince entered the center of the ring. "It's my job after all."

"And tell me why you should be in charge?" Vash challenged. He did not step down but neither did he make any attempt to confront the prince with hostility. England wondered if this was his way of discreetly testing the prince's leadership. After all, he refrained from mentioning how the prince fled during the attack.

But Feliks only held his head high, grinning cockily. "Because it's my duty to protect my people. Death can totally wait till later." Then more seriously, staring straight at the canine, "I've been fearing since my parents' death that I would have to confront the Poison-types one day and that my father and mother's reputation as the strongest in the region wouldn't be able shield me from that fate. And while my fears are no longer imaginary that does not mean I have to continue being the scared little colt I've been acting like. I will lead the Eleflame kingdom into battle, and I will make sure each and every one of you will leave the battlefield alive." He bowed his head. "All I ask is that you forgive me for my earlier actions."

More shouts and cheers filled the air, but all were silenced when Vash snorted. "Don't think I will ever forget what you did during the party," he told the prince. He sat on his haunches. "But that does not mean I won't forgive you. You have one more chance to prove yourself to this kingdom."

"Isn't that, like, all we have left?" the prince chuckled weakly. Vash snorted again, a smirk forming.

"All right, everyone, let's move out!" Vire ordered, and as the pokémon scrambled to get into their positions, England and China walked up to Feliks.

"How was I?" asked the Ponyta, terror and relief mixed in his voice.

"Not bad," England admitted.

"Though you probably shouldn't let anyone see your legs trembling," the Mienshao chortled. Feliks quickly looked down, blushed slightly, then forced himself to stand erect. He headed toward the front as the two nations looked back, spotting the little Electrike rubbing her head against her brother's.

"Please come back safe," Lili whispered. The Jolteon gave a tiny lick to her forehead.

"I promise." After their farewell, he went to join with the others in the decoy group. Several pokémon gave one last fleeting glance to their castle before following their prince across the plains and into the forest toward the northeast.

The woods itself started out difficult to traverse through. There were a fair number of trees, forcing the groups to spread out so that they could continue at a steady march. But slowly the foliage became scarcer and deader, and the grass had disappeared to be replaced with dry earth. More than once a patch of black land was confused for an open pitfall.

"Hold it!" a Joltik called out. Everyone froze. Several of the little spiders and their Galvantula friends rushed forward, inspecting what seemed to be open air. "This path is booby-trapped."

"More than likely it connects to the poisons' den," Mortar reasoned, "It's possible they have Ariados guards who'd be able to send out an alert if their web is broken."

"Is there any way around it?" Feliks asked. The Joltik jumped up and down.

"You bet. Just give us a second to work with the webbing." As the insects worked to cut the trap's strings and stabilize it with their own webs connected to hanging tree branches, the other pokémon waited by anxiously. If they were now starting to encounter traps that must mean they were close to their destination. And who knew if the poisons hadn't set up more defensive measures inside. Not even three minutes passed before they were on the move again.

Five minutes of stealthy marching later and…

"There it is." England stiffened slightly, covering his nose when the structure came into sight. Unlike the Eleflame "castle", which above ground only consisted of a turret and a shed-sized building, the poisons' den was indeed a castle…but only in a loathsome, barely acceptable definition of the word. It was a structure maybe two and a half storeys high, made of dark rock and a putrid, tar-like substance. Jagged spear-shaped protrusions jutted out haphazardly over the menacing fortress, giving it the appearance of a withered old cactus. The whole place reeked of toxins and decay.

Feliks gave his head a quick shake, probably to get over the rancid smell, before ordering to his subjects, "Alright, infiltrating group, you know what to do. And remember, on my signal."

"Yes sir." And they plus their assigned guards scuttled away to find a back entrance. Before the last one disappeared, England grabbed the hourglass around his neck and flipped it over. Feliks let out an uneasy sigh.

"And, like, are the rest of you ready?" There was a hushed cry of "Yes sir." England stepped forward. "Say England, it wouldn't be too much trouble if you were there with me, would it?" Said nation raised a brow. "You know, so that the Poison-types totally freak out once they see us leading the attack." England smirked and climbed on top of Feliks's back. Peter stepped forward, grinning, and China mounted him as well.

"CHAAARGE!" The army burst through from the tree line, shouting as they ran toward the lair of sludge. Scores of fat, magenta-and-black arachnids swarmed out from the countless holes dotting their nest, ready to confront the intruders. But those in the lead would have none of that. Feliks along with his Infernape and Arcanine guards halted their advances with spouts of Flamethrower. The enemy spiders shrieked and scurried back inside.

"We're under attack!" several of them yelled once they were safe within their walls. Mortar, China, and Peter took aim and fired simultaneous Focus Blasts at the castle. The explosions shook the structure. There was no doubt now of their presence.

"Vire, the door!" the prince shouted, but the Electrivire was already on it. He pushed ahead of the others, running up to the two stone doors. With a well-placed Rock Smash, he shattered the doors in three strikes.

"Quickly, inside!" And he charged in, scores of his fellow clansmen right behind him. England gripped tightly to Feliks's neck as they galloped down the halls. They were in the thick of it now.

"Feliks, England, behind you!" Peter yelled out. The Ponyta leaped to the side just as a dark blob shot past them. Looking back, England spotted the ghost with the too large mouth pound the air in frustration. He fired a blast of Confusion at it, knocking it away, unconscious. Unfortunately, that Gengar was quickly replaced by four Haunter.

"We got them," Four Magnemite zipped forward, surrounding the ghosts with a wave of weak electricity.

"We need to keep moving," England told Feliks, who looked ready to assist his people. Reluctantly the prince continued forward, passing other small battles and skirmishes his people found themselves in.

Up ahead Vire and Mortar were duking it out with a couple of floating…honestly, England wasn't sure what they were. The might as well be two purple balls of gas. "We can't hit these darn Koffing," growled Vire, his Thunder Punch once again missing the hovering blob. Mortar tried Flamethrower, but his opponent drifted away with more speed England gave it credit for.

"Move over." The two head of the guards stepped aside as Vash bolted forward, showering the Koffing with glowing needles. The two gas balls zigzagged in vain to dodge the Pin Missile, granting Vire the chance to hit them with Thunder Punch.

"Thanks," said the Magmortar. Vash nodded. The five of them plus China and Peter continued on, making a right when the pathway split up ahead.

"How do you know this is the way?" Feliks asked.

"Just follow the stench," China muttered, his voice muffled by his fur covering his face. They rounded another corner, ready to face—

"Gyah!" Large sticky nets of webbing rained down on top of them. England was glued to Feliks's back, and the Ponyta had tripped and fallen on top of another web, unable to stand. Vash, Peter, China, and Vire fared no better, all of them pinned under the gooey silk.

"Hold tight, everyone." Mortar's body began to glow bright orange, and even from where he laid England could fell the air around them getting rapidly hot. It wasn't long before the guard melted the webs confining him and broke free.

"Hehe, I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Skuntank approached from the shadows and sprayed a yellowish fluid at Mortar's turned back.

"Gyaargh!" Mortar fell to his knees, his back sizzling from the Acid Spray.

"Mortar!" Vire cried out as more Ariados crawled down the walls and started to wrap up the weakened guard in an impenetrable cocoon.

"England, extend your blades," Peter shouted.

"I can't cut anything in this position," the Gallade told him tersely.

"Never mind that, you jerk, just do it!" Wondering what in the world the Keldeo could possibly be planning, England hurriedly unsheathed his blades. "Hang on, China." Blasts of pressurized water burst forth from the colt's hooves, and he rocketed himself out of range of an Ariados coming to contain him. He zoomed across the ground past England, and the blade slit the web ensnaring them. Instantly China was scrambling out and tearing off the loose silk. As Peter kept the poisons at bay with Water Pulse, the Mienshao freed the others with Swift. The star-shaped pulses sliced up the traps. Vash was immediately on his paws, already preparing Thunderbolt.

Skuntank belched out dense smog. England and the others coughed on the Smokescreen as the poisons pulled back. "They're getting away."

"Let's not worry about them for now, Peter," said England once the smoke cleared. That's when he noticed the sand on the ground. Shocked, England grabbed for the necklace, finding the hourglass broken in half, all the sand gone. It must have broken when he and Feliks had hit the ground. "We might have a problem." The others turned.

"When will we know when time is up now, aru?" wondered China. Vire and Mortar shrugged. Feliks folded his ears back.

"We won't," was all Vash said. They stayed silent, deciding to use this brief reprieve to recover and wait for the rest of the army. Feliks paced nervously as China and Vash inspected Mortar's injury.

"It's not too bad, is it?" the Magmortar asked worriedly.

"Mostly superficial as far as I can tell," answered China.

"Though we can't make any promises it'll heal anytime soon," added the Jolteon. Mortar nodded.

"Prince Feliks!" The rest of the army finally showed, and they gathered around their leader. Unfortunately, few of them escaped their battles with minor wounds. Many of them were bleeding from long cuts and slashes, a few Magnemite carried dents in their shells, and one Eelektrik had a fin torn right off. Still, no one reported any deaths or poisoning, and that was the best they all had hoped for.

"Has anyone heard from the infiltrating team yet?" Vash questioned them.

"No, we haven't." Vash barked a curse under his breath. "Why?"

England answered simply, "The hourglass broke." The denizens fidgeted. "I know it's not in my position to be saying this, but I think it's best we—"

"England," Feliks stepped up to him, so full of genuine confidence that England instantly stopped talking, "We're, like, seriously not going back. We already made it this far. Together." He gazed at the pokémon gathered, his loyal subjects. "I'm not nearly as strong as my parents, nor am I as brave. But this isn't just about saving our family anymore. It's about making sure the Poison-types never step onto our territory again." His people roared in agreement, their spirits flared once more. Feliks started to glow, and warm waves of radiating sunlight shone through the narrow hallway. The nations flinched as the others seemed to sigh in relief.

"What's going—?" England noticed then the bruises on his arms begin to heal.

"This is Feliks's Morning Sun," Vash explained. Even his bristling needles were lowered somewhat. "A healing move he'd inherited from the late queen." England was astounded the horse could heal so many pokémon at once. When the light faded, he approached the prince.

"We're ready when you are." Feliks nodded, and England mounted him once more. A deep boom echoed further down the hall, causing everyone to face the empty corridor. "And it seems they are too." The citizens and guards snarled, and Feliks once again led his battalion into battle. They raced down the hallway, the loudest noise being the clacking of Feliks's hooves against the stones. Another set of large doors blocked the way into what must be the poisons' chamber room. Snorting, the Ponyta reared and slammed the doors open.

He and all of his subjects froze.

Before them was a massive army of poisons that sorely outnumbered them. England couldn't even count how many Golbat and Gengar were floating around. Arbok and Seviper grinned menacingly from the side. Several Garbodor had their nozzle-shaped arms aimed at the doorway. And there were some creatures present he had never seen before, like the plant-like dinosaurs and the living sludges of ooze. All of them, though, seemed to have made space for a single blue reptilian creature in the center.

"What in the world is the meaning of this!" she huffed like an angry mother, "Why are my children running into my room crying that some 'mons are bullying them? Have you no shame in yourselves?" She blinked as if realizing who she was talking to. She smiled. "Oh, Feliks? Is that you? Why, I haven't seen you in a long while." The Ponyta stiffened. The female reptile blinked again. "Don't you remember? It's me, Nidoqueen."

Nidoqueen? So this was Nidoking's mate? England frowned, wary of the matriarch. If it wasn't for the dozens of poisons lining the room, he'd have attacked her already. She had to be their queen for a reason, after all. Nidoqueen came forward with arms spread wide, looking to give Feliks a big hug. Immediately England jumped up and over the horse, standing between the prince and the poison queen, his blades raised and extended to their fullest. Nidoqueen stopped right in front of him, seemingly oblivious to the fact she was clearly within striking range.

"And who, kind sir, are you? You wouldn't hurt a lil' ol' Nidoqueen like me, would you?" She gazed up at England with innocent, questioning puppy eyes. The Gallade, flustered, stuttered under her charming look, his cheeks tingeing slightly.

"U-uh…well I uh—"

The sudden, powerhouse blow to his stomach knocked him clear off his feet, forcing all air from his lungs. Nidoqueen smirked wickedly as she stared down at the curled Gallade, her fist clenched tight. "Good, because I don't have any problems hurting you. Round 'em up, boys." Despite being battered on the ground, England was able to fire a Psychic at the Nidoqueen and send her flying also. Outraged, her soldiers attacked.

Feliks spurred his citizens to counter as he blocked most of the advancing poisons with Fire Spin. China and Peter rushed forward to pull England out of the way of the onslaught. "That was very stupid of you," China admonished, sitting England up against a wall.

"How so?" asked Peter, keeping watch over the two, "I think the jerk was being kind of brave back then."

"No, China's right," grunted the Gallade, clutching his stomach. "Getting myself injured when I'm the only one who can defeat most of these guys wasn't the most intelligent course of action. Nidoqueen was smart enough to try and get Feliks or me off guard." He was extremely lucky nothing was broken or ruptured, but he knew he was going to feel this pain for quite some time.

"Nidoqueen's Mega Punch won't keep you from fighting, will it?" Vash questioned, running up to the group.

"For now no."

"Good to hear. We'll need all the help we can get." And he was off, attacking some moth pokémon chasing a Flaaffy. England stood, wincing slightly, and joined the fray. Blades to their fullest, he didn't hold anything back as he swiped at Poison-type after Poison-type with Psycho Cut and Slash. For the flyers or poisons too acidic to approach, he incapacitated them with Psychic. China was able to elegantly move into a counterstrike each time he parried a move with his whips. His unavoidable Aura Spheres knocked out several pokémon in one go.

Towards the center, Feliks was holding his own well. Actually, Feliks was astonishingly good—several of his own people had been defeated, yet he stood bravely between them and the enemy, surrounding his opponents with a ring of fire. One Haunter managed to escape the fiery prison and made a direct charge for the prince, claws held out, poised to blind the horse. Feliks's flames crackled, and without any warning a sphere of electricity shielded the prince. Feliks flew at the assaulting Haunter, knocking it out instantly upon slamming into it.

"Incredible," breathed England. When he was serious, the prince really was the highly-skilled warrior Cyr made him out to be.

The battle was definitely in their favor. What once gave the poisons an advantage last time was now being used against them; their numbers were too great in this chamber for them to go all out. One by one, the Eleflame members picked them off. "No, no, no! This won't do!" Nidoqueen stomped the earth, sending out small trembles that made all earthbound creatures stumble. An Eelektrik and a Growlithe rushed to stop her, but she rammed through them without a second thought. Her sights were set on England.

"Mr. Gallade, behind you!" the electric fish shouted. England spun in time and readied himself for her blow. Until a Koffing dropped down from above, exhaling Poison Gas. England leaped back as the Growlithe fired a Flame Burst at the purple cloud. The gas ignited and exploded, creating a choking fog of smoke. Everyone in the vicinity stepped back.

"Whoa!" Nidoqueen had charged through the smoke like a tank but fortunately missed her target when the latter had moved. Scowling, England used Psychic on the blue reptilian. The poison queen immediately surrounded herself with a purple barrier. England knew his attack would never get past her Protect.

Nidoqueen stomped the ground again, and this time an earthquake shook the room. England fell to one knee and, looking behind, he saw his comrades tripping as well. But so too were the non-flying poisons, which did make up the majority of her army. Nidoqueen would really hurt her own soldiers for this?

"Hyaaah!" England was brought back to reality by Nidoqueen's cry, and he dropped to the ground and rolled to the side as she aimed another Mega Punch at him. Getting to his feet he turned in time to see her lift her arms over her head, ready to smash the Gallade full force. This was his chance! Without really thinking it, England leapt toward her, his blades now imbued with an aura of dark magic. He sliced at Nidoqueen's exposed front. She halted in her attack; England's blade had cut deep into her midsection. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Waaah!" she wailed, falling to the ground and rubbing her cut front side. "You, sir, are not kind at all! You'd hurt a lady like tha—"

"Spare me." England would not fall for her Charm a second time. Internally ecstatic for finally learning Night Slash, he watched with smugness as Nidoqueen crawled onto her hands and knees, no longer bothering with an innocent façade.

"You'll pay dearly for that," she snarled venomously, and blue auras surrounded her and her soldiers. The Gallade stepped back in fear as the links were formed.

"Nidoqueen's Helping Hand can affect this many!?" Feliks cried out in alarm. England turned to him.

"Quickly, you have to use Morning Sun on us."

"That move isn't selective," the Ponyta quickly shook his head, "I'd be healing the poisons too." England growled in frustration.

"Get them!" the poison queen yelled. Her minions roared with renewed fervor.

A Fire Blast streamed by, forcing the poisons back. Everyone in the room turned toward the source. "Didn't mean to keep you all waiting for so long." It was Viola and the other guards!

"What are you doing standing there!?" Nidoqueen yelled at her soldiers. The poisons charged again, but this time the two armies were more closely matched. They may have had the support from their queen, but now the Eleflame army was greater in numbers. An Infernape that joined the battle covered England.

"What happened to retreating? Why aren't you helping with that?" the Gallade asked him, defeating a Garbodor with Night Slash.

"This is too important for us to retreat from," the Infernape answered, felling a Crobat with Thunder Punch. "And as long as our prince continues to fight, we shall do the same."

"What about the rest of the infiltrating team?"

"Don't worry, they're safe," Viola swapped opponents with the Infernape, now handling the sentient sludge pokémon with Will-O-Wisp. "That's the reason we're late, actually; we took them halfway back to the castle before turning around to help you guys." She grinned. "The poisons were loaded with Lum berries. It took a while to find the room and knock out the two guards, but Alpha above, they had enough berries to cure everyone here five times over. They must have been stealing ours for years in addition to cultivating their own." This was certainly great news to hear. Now the only question was if they found the berries in time. "Oh no! Vash!"

England turned his head in time to see the Jolteon get Sucker Punched by Skuntank. The poison then released a Poison Gas, but Vash managed to stumble away in time. Regaining his bearings, he shot a quick Charge Beam burst in retaliation, hitting his opponent in the face. Before the other had time to recover, he fired a Thunderbolt. But faster than anyone anticipated Nidoqueen moved and intercepted the attack. The electricity streaked harmlessly across her scales. "Vash, run!" shouted the Vulpix. The Jolteon made to run, feigning right and then dodging left, but Nidoqueen reacted quickly to the bluff. She stomped the ground a third time, and slabs of boulders jutted out from the earth and surrounded Vash. Nidoqueen closed her fist, and the stones slammed together, crushing the target in between. He let out an ear-splitting yelp.

"VASH!" In the blink of an eye Feliks was upon Nidoqueen. The latter had one second to blink in astonishment before she found herself bulleting straight up into the air, having been launched by Feliks's powerful Double Kick. The prince then bounced up and stomped on top of the still airborne queen, and the two smashed down into the floor. Once the dust settled, the Ponyta was standing tall over the fallen Nidoqueen.

"Y-you little b-brat…" the reptilian hissed, grabbing the prince's hind leg. White orbs materialized above her and pummeled her into submission.

"Like seriously," Feliks barely turned his head to glare down at her, "Never touch _any_ of my friends or family again."

"Vash!" The others had run up to the unmoving Jolteon. Vire, being the first there, scooped him up. He checked his pulse.

"He's alive," He readjusted his hold and brought his two tails around and in front of him, pressing the tips against Vash's chest. "I'll do all I can to keep him stabilized. But we need to get him out of here."

China nodded. "We should all get out of here, aru. While the path to the doors is still clear."

"You lot aren't going anywhere!" snarled Skuntank. A black ring appeared around him and expanded until it circled the whole room. Skuntank fainted, and most in the Eleflame army began to panic, wondering what the skunk pokémon was doing. England was about to yell out that those who could use Protect should but it was right at that moment his body simply collapsed. He caught himself just before slamming head first into the stone floor, but England discovered to his horror that his body no longer had the energy to move like he wanted it to. He felt extremely sluggish and was only still up on hands and knees by willpower only.

A little over half of the Eleflame army was heavily weakened by Skuntank's mysterious attack but was otherwise okay. The rest, however, were out cold. England's breath hitched at the state of their army.

"Tie them up," Arbok ordered, slithering in front of Skuntank. "Nidoking will want to deliver the punishments himself to thessse intruders."

"I…I won't… let you…" England could only watch from his position as Feliks struggled and pushed himself to stand on wobbling legs. He started to glow, and the Gallade's eyes widened as he felt the familiar warmth flow through him.

"N-no, you'll…be healing them too!" But Feliks didn't seem to care. Those he could save he would, even if it meant healing the enemy.

Tight! Something was tightening around him! In surprise, England found his arms suddenly pinned to his sides, scales pressing against him. A blur flashed in front of him, and a deadly red and black-tipped blade was soon pressed delicately against his neck. His heart raced. When had Seviper managed to sneak up behind him!?

"Stop, Prince Feliks," the viper warned, "Or I'll make sssure your ace here never gets the chance to recover. Which will it be: your people or your powerhouse?" The Ponyta faltered. England wanted to remind him that the poisons were going to kill them all anyway, but he said nothing as the blade pressed further against his skin. The light in the chamber slowly faded.

"That's a good pony. Now tell your—"

The doors burst open. Several Poison-types who happened to be located there were blown back by a huge gust of wind. A red and blue blur knocked away several others. All the rest were too stunned by the sight to do anything else.

England honestly felt like crying with joy. _You git. You bloody, stupid, show-offy git._

"HAHAHA! The hero has arrived!" America crowed proudly as he zoomed through the air, bashing away more poisons with his wings. Coming through the doors he had blown open was the rest of the Eleflame family, both the other half of the army and the formerly poisoned denizens. They charged at the Poison-types with a mighty shout, managing to intimidate a few.

America rocketed toward England. Seviper immediately faced the eagle, but England used the distraction to let out a weak burst of Confusion. Dazed, the Seviper loosened his hold on the Gallade. America grabbed the snake just below the jaw with his talons, prying him off of England. "You and I have some unfinished business."

"Y-you should be dead!" choked the serpent.

"Yeah, I should." Then America headbutted the Seviper, knocking him out. After tossing him aside, America held out a wing to help England up. England grabbed hold, noting with overwhelming happiness how firm the Braviary's wing was, how vibrant his feathers were, how brightly his eyes shined with excitement. America had made a full recovery.

"It's about time," was all he could say without sounding too emotional.

America grinned. "Yeah, yeah, great to see you too. Some of the citizens found a ton of Lum berries and gave them to Cyr to make the antidote. They told us everything that was going on, and we raced back here. Of course, being the hero, I led the charge."

"You managed to find this place on your own?"

"Well duh. Fly high enough in the air and you tend to notice giant structures of doom." He looked up when he saw sunlight coming from the center of the room. Feliks resumed using Morning Sun. "What's he doing?"

"He's healing us," answered England, flexing his blades as he spoke, "But that move also heals the opponent." America smirked, taking to the air.

"Fine by me. Means more bad guys I can beat up." He circled once and flew into the melee. Peter teamed up with him and together they took down what the Keldeo identified as a Muk and a Venusaur. China took care of Arbok with a High Jump Kick to the jaw. The cobra fell with a _thud!_ England defeated several Golbat and Koffing and bested another Venusaur with the help of America.

"Whoa, look at Feliks," America said, staring at the Ponyta. The prince was effortlessly alternating between Flame Wheel and Wild Charge, burning the land poisons and electrocuting the flying ones. He skidded to a halt and Double Kicked a Toxicroak about to swipe at a distracted Lampent. "What happened to make him so serious all of a sudden?"

England used Psychic on a retreating Ariados before answering, "Vash." The eagle looked around, suddenly noticing something.

"Where _is_ Vash?"

"He was…seriously injured. By Nidoqueen. Vire is taking care of him, but it was enough to make Feliks fight back with everything he had."

"Nidoqueen?" America's gaze swept over the huge crowd of fighting pokémon once more. "Is that her? Someone's trying to escape." England faced wherever he was looking. Towards the back of the room was a flight of steps that was easy to overlook by the stone walls. Nidoqueen had managed to crawl all the way to the top, entering in through a small wooden door on the second level.

"Feliks!" The prince looked up and turned his head to see what England was pointing at, spotting the door slam shut just in time. Without another word he, Peter, and China were racing toward the steps. England climbed on America, and the two helped clear a path for their friends. Upon reaching the top step, China kicked the door open. Immediately two blobs of sludge were thrown at the Mienshao. China easily flung them away with his whips.

The others rushed in the moment China deflected the attacks. Inside was a tiny room, barely enough to house a battle arena. Nidoqueen was leaning against the far fall, her wound still dribbling some blood each time she exhaled. And nearer the center of the room was Nidoking. The dark purple beast stared coolly at the group.

"You all got a lot of nerve to try and come at me and my family like this," he grumbled in a deep voice as Peter closed and blocked the door so no one could enter.

"You know why we're here." Feliks stepped forward. England tried to stop him. "No. Please let me do this, England. Besides, it was, like, you who told me to stand up to my fears."

"Yes, but within reason," whispered the Gallade, "You're tired from the battles downstairs."

"That totally doesn't matter right now." He approached the center of the room. "This is something I have to do." Nidoking chuckled.

"Just as stupid as your parents were, you pathetic excuse for a prince." He wasted no time starting the battle and slammed his foot down hard on the floor. A pillar of bright energy erupted from underneath the Ponyta. Before he could react, Feliks was thrown into the air and landed painfully on his side.

"Feliks!" As the prince stumbled to get back on his hooves, England turned and saw a faint blue aura cloaking Nidoking. Upon seeing the link connecting him to his mate, England scowled.

"If that's how it's going to be then…" He too created a link, connecting his energy to Feliks. "You have to get up, Feliks." The Ponyta stood, shaking off the dirt.

"Thanks for the assist." Feliks's flames expanded and began to cloak the horse in a fiery shield. Feliks then charged at the king like a missile. Nidoking fired poison darts from his mouth, but the sphere of fire burned them up instantly upon contact. However, just before Feliks could slam into his opponent, Nidoking overpowered him with a Sucker Punch to the side of his head. Disoriented by the blow, Feliks scuttled back before the purple beast retaliated with another punch.

Recovered, Feliks let out a Fire Spin, entrapping Nidoking inside the devastating vortex. The flames shrank inward, closing in on the opponent. But upon them dissipating into smoke, Nidoking had disappeared. Glancing around frantically, Feliks barely had the time to move out of the way as the ground once again exploded beneath him. Nidoking climbed forth from the floor, nearly nicking the prince with Poison Jab. The Ponyta countered with Double Kick, which was blocked by Nidoking's arm.

The poison king laughed again. "Say, isn't today supposed to be your coronation? Won't your people be disappointed when they find out they'll once again have no king to lead them?"

"Be quiet! As if I'll ever fall to someone like you," snorted Feliks, and he unleashed a Flamethrower. Nidoking countered with his own Flamethrower, to the shock of everyone. The two attacks swallowed each other up.

"Funny. Your father said those exact same words to me before he died." Nidoking snapped his claws and a dark cloud materialized out of thin air, pouring rain on top of the horse. Feliks fell to his knees, his mane and tail steaming. In an effort to protect his fire, Feliks tried cloaking himself with his Wild Charge, but he only succeeded in shocking himself instead. Gasping in pain and severely weakened, Feliks started to glow as he used Morning Sun.

A Water Pulse from the opposite side of the room struck the prince, sending him backward. Nidoqueen smirked as the downpour from her mate increased. Enraged by the low blow, America struck her with Air Slash before anyone could stop him. The queen slumped back, unconscious. Even though China and England held him back so he wouldn't antagonize Nidoking further, the beast hadn't seemed to notice any of that, stomping over toward the prince whose flames were nearly all but extinguished. England began to panic. His link to Feliks was still connected, but the prince didn't seem capable of even lifting his head. Nidoking raised his arm, ready to finish the prince with Poison Jab. "Feliks, look out!"

A single white orb struck Nidoking in the chest. The poison beast wheezed, stepping back and rubbing his front side. Snarling, he glared as more Hidden Power orbs surrounded the horse. The nations and Peter stared as Feliks started to glow once more. "Your Morning Sun won't do you any good." As the light dimmed, Nidoking powered up another Poison Jab and struck at the prince.

Feliks suddenly lifted and blocked the attack with his horn.

Horn?

The others gasped as the prince parried the blow and stood. What on earth? Feliks had grown much larger, his flames fiercer and billowing further out. As noted he now sported a horn on the top of his forehead. With longer, stronger legs he pawed at the ground. Small embers erupted from his mane.

"Holy Arceus," breathed Peter with wide eyes.

America nodded, explaining to the other two, "Feliks just evolved." The others took it to mean something good.

"You brat!" yelled Nidoking, and he used Earthquake. With speed unmatched with, Feliks dodged by jumping into the air and slamming down on top of Nidoking. He smashed the king's face into the earth, and the poison king didn't move. Calmly stepping off of him, the prince approached his friends.

"Look at you!" the Keldeo couldn't stop grinning, galloping up to the bigger horse, "You're a Rapidash!"

"I know! I, like, look totally awesome now, don't I?" Feliks laughed.

"I'll say," smiled England. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," admitted the horse, "But at least now—" He stopped, narrowing his eyes as he and the others turned back, sensing Nidoking's movement. The beast pushed himself up to one knee.

"The battle's not over yet," he growled, and he fired Flamethrower at the group. Feliks shoved the others aside, taking no damage from the fire attack. Roaring in pure rage, Nidoking lifted his arms, and a tidal wave of thick sludge erupted from the earth. America was already in the air with England and China on his back, and England was keeping Peter and Feliks airborne with Psychic. In seconds the whole ground was flooded in the acidic poison.

"England, let me go," the Rapidash ordered. England, unsurprisingly, looked skeptical; but Feliks grinned and, against his better judgment, the Gallade released his hold. The Hidden Power orbs concentrated at the tip of Feliks's horn, expanding wider and wider until they coated him in a shining white aura. The horse twisted in midair, spinning like a corkscrew as flaming streaks spiraled around him. He struck Nidoking square on the head, and the poison beast crumpled immediately to Horn Drill. The toxic instantly evaporated into mist, which America blew away with his wings.

"Now our battle is over," huffed Feliks, and he stumbled to his knees, his flames receding. His friends rushed up to him before he fell completely.

"We got you," said America. They helped the prince up and to the door. Before exiting, Peter looked back.

"What about them?" They stared at the unconscious rulers. Feliks shook his head.

"Let them be."

"You're letting them live?"

"I never wanted revenge," the prince said quietly, "I just wanted them to leave us alone. And, like, maybe now they will." The others understood.

Outside, everything was quiet. For a second, England feared the rest of their army had been defeated and the poisons were waiting with anticipation to see their rulers step forth. But no, the opposite had transpired: all of the Eleflame members had either defeated or incapacitated the poisons and were staring worriedly at the door they knew their prince had entered through. Nobody seemed capable of speech once they saw the evolved form of their leader. All eyes were set upon the doorway, absorbing the sight. Several seconds of silent disbelief passed by.

Mortar was the first to bow. Then Viola. Then the guards. Then everybody else. The nations and Peter smiled at the equally wordless prince. Feliks held his head high, and England knew it was because he was trying to hold back his tears.

They had won.

"Well, Prince Feliks, I believe we have a coronation to get back to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spotlight: Pokélites" – In this world, pokémon have a special sort of caste system to help distinguish each other based on power and familial status. Like in the main games, all pokémon can be sorted as either Legendaries or common pokémon. Legendaries are considered the most powerful pokémon on earth and are usually treated in respects to that of a demigod. The word "Legendary" came about after the Battle of the Sealing, when Arceus sealed away Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. All the pokémon who aided Arceus in the final battle were honored with this status, as were their direct descendants who shared their species name. Their role to the world now consists of maintaining natural and harmonial balance. However, it's also been accepted that any pokémon who can perform a vast number of heroic tasks, promote peace, and garner the respect of every pokémon in the land deserves the title of Legendary as well. In theory, any pokémon could become a Legendary, but almost none try because of the herculean tasks they'd have to do.
> 
> Pokélite, a portmanteau of pokémon and elite, are those who are indirect descendants of Legendaries (either adopted or governed by Legendaries, or is the child of a Legendary but not the same species). They are regarded as the most powerful of common pokémon. The Schwaradler Family, for example, was founded by the children taken in by Regice and Suicune. In order to distinguish themselves from pokémon who share their species name but are not in their family, pokélites give themselves nicknames. To have a nickname comes with the assumption that, being from a family close to a Legendary, you're pretty powerful even within your species. This isn't always true, though, as there are some pokélites who are born into prominent families but aren't much stronger than an average pokémon of their kind.
> 
> Second, there are pokémon who have titles before their species name based on their level of strength. These pokémon are much stronger than the average monster but generally not as powerful as a pokélite. Captain Braviary and Queen Mandibuzz are examples of this. Madam Mismagius, on the other hand, is not: she is a pokélite who chose to go by a title instead of a nickname.
> 
> And lastly, there are the average pokémon. These guys don't have a nickname. They may have a title but that is only if they are a highly respected pokémon within their community where the title is used as a sign of respect, not as a reflection of their strength. Chief Stoutland and his co-chiefs are examples of this.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

The progress made could have been worse. All things considered they were keeping up at a fair pace despite the rests they had to take every couple of hours. The fight may have been two days ago but the wounds they had inflicted on one another had yet to fully heal. It still stung each time Germany moved his right hind leg.

"Let me just clean it for you," Gilbert had offered to him, but Germany outright refused much to the Mightyena's displeasure. Many things he would allow but not that. Germany was not a dog despite his current appearance. He opted to wash his scars in the rivers and creeks they passed by on the way to Mount Gold.

"Maybe you should take Gilbert's advice," Italy said meekly as he sat on the bank of the river. Germany snorted as he waded through the current, though whether because he was irritated or the wound stung him the Italian didn't know.

"What? Let him lick my wounds? I have more dignity than that."

"The other advice. You lick your own wounds." He paused. "I don't think the stream is working for you and Japan. Neither of you are getting much better." He jumped in fright at the growl sent his way. "Ve! I'm sorry!"

The Houndoom glowered at him. "I have absolutely no intentions of behaving like an animal." He stormed further down the river. Italy, sighing, rose and made his way back to the camp. By sheer coincidence Gilbert was cleaning the scratches on his front paw with his tongue. He looked up when he saw the Italian, but he hesitated from calling out when he noticed the Eevee's troubled look. Italy walked over to the Absol resting quietly against a tree.

Japan opened his eyes when he heard Italy approach. "H…hello Italy." His friend smiled politely, not enough to hide his worries still troubling him though. Japan opened his mouth to ask but, as expected, he refrained from speaking further. Italy sat next to him, not saying anything at first. It took half a day for Japan to wake up after he returned to his normal form. And once he did he absolutely refused to address anyone. Italy remembered how they couldn't get a word out of him until last night, when he at last mumbled an apology while they rested by the campfire. Germany immediately asked for his forgiveness in turn, much to Japan's shock. He even bowed as respectfully as he could in front of the Absol. Italy couldn't recall a recent time Germany had begged for such forgiveness.

"Is something the matter?" The Eevee shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I suppose so. It's Germany. He's…" What could he say about his best friend? That he wasn't acting like himself? Even Italy found that understandable considering everything they've gone through. He'd probably be upset too if he found out he'd permanently burned a close friend. It had been while Japan was unconscious that Gilbert told Germany about his terrifying ability.

" _He won't heal completely," he'd uttered with great remorse, "No one knows why but for some reason anyone burned this badly by a Houndoom never fully recovers. There's just something about your fire that's different from every other pokémon's."_

Italy shivered at the memory, at how Germany went rigid at the news and seemed ready to faint. Since then the German would keep his distance from the group.

"If I had to guess he is scared." The Italian turned to face Japan.

"You think so too?" Japan nodded. He shifted and let out a hiss as he sat up.

"He doesn't know the true extent of his powers." He stared at his shoulder, where the fur was a singed grey and black mess barely covering up the still raw flesh. "He might be afraid of becoming a monster. Like me."

"But he won't! And you weren't either!" Italy was on his feet. "You were just confused, that's all. None of this is anybody's fault." His ears and tail drooped. "But you two keep acting like you're to blame. Why can't we just move on? Let's forget that ever happened. We're friends after all."

Japan remained silent for a few seconds. Then he uttered lowly, "How would you feel after wanting to kill your friend?" Italy went wide-eyed.

"You don't mean that."

Japan looked away, ashamed. "I may have been irrational at the time but I was still capable of thought. I tried to gravely hurt him and Gilbert. And I can never forgive myself for that." He let out a tired sigh. "And Germany was likely thinking the same, unaware he could actually carry out that goal."

"Well you two must be the most special pokémon in the world then." Japan jerked at Gilbert's voice as the Mightyena walked over to them and flopped down beside him. "I'm sure there's never been anything like this before, two best buds almost offing each other. Geez, you're more dramatic than Roderich."

"While this may seem trivial to you I'm afraid this is having a much greater emotional toll on me and Germany," Japan sounded downright insulted. But the Mightyena only chortled.

"You got it all wrong. I'm not saying you should treat this like it's nothing. But Italy's right: there is no one to blame here. You say you were capable of thinking, but so is a Spinda after downing five jugs of Wiki wine. Like you can tell me a drunken pokémon will have the same thought process as a sober one. And West had absolutely no intentions of hurting you. He was trying to make you use up your energy." He grinned. "No faults, no worries. So learn from this and try not to let it happen again." Italy smiled up at his friend, agreeing with Gilbert. The Absol nodded.

"Very well. I shall consider your advice."

"Good. I'm glad someone is." When Japan gave him a quizzical look, Gilbert explained, "I keep telling West that washing his wounds in the creek isn't going to make them heal any faster. But he won't accept my offer to lick them."

"'Lick…them'?" repeated Japan with some bewilderment, "Um, Germany wouldn't be in favor of such an action."

"Funny enough I figured that out myself." He let out a sigh. "But I have absolutely no clue what else to do. Are humans that different in expressing how much they worry for one another?"

"What do you mean by that, Gilbert?" The Mightyena blinked at the Eevee, stunned.

"The cleaning of wounds. Comrades do that as a sign to say we'll get through the pain together. Don't you humans do that?"

"Licking the wounds, even your own, is considered uncouth and inefficient in healing major injuries," Japan explained, "We do heal each other, though, with medicine and bandages which are far more effective." Gilbert's ears flattened, much to the other two's surprise.

"Aw geez! Are you saying I offended West? Is that why he's angry at me?"

"No no!" Italy waved his paws, "While Germany's always mad about something, it's most likely nothing you did at all. I think it's something else, something we haven't considered before." The pair stared at the concerned Eevee. "Japan's right. Germany's scared, but I think it's because he hasn't yet accepted that he's a pokémon, not that he'll become a monster in general."

"What!?" exclaimed Gilbert, "But you've been here for a long time now. How can he not know he's a pokémon?"

"You misunderstand," Japan spoke up, "I think what Italy is trying to say is he doesn't consider himself a pokémon. Perhaps he still views himself as in a form of inconvenience. Like if you woke up one day and found you could no longer see; you may consider your eyes covered by the blankets when in reality you have gone blind. Germany might be the same, denying the obvious."

"But…why? I understand you all wanting to get home as soon as you can—I'd want the same if I were in your paws. But I don't want to believe we live in such different worlds that West can't even figure out who he is. You guys are having no problems with this." The two shook their heads, and Gilbert stood. "Ha! The awesome me has got it! If what you say is true and West is as you put it 'blind', then all we need to do is teach him how to see through other means."

Italy got up as well. "What do you plan to do?" he asked, and the Mightyena grinned.

"It's private, but I will need your help for something." Italy nodded, more than willing to do anything to get his best friend out of his slump.

* * *

Night had long settled when Germany at last stepped through the bushes that blocked the hilltop's rocky peak. "What is it, Gilbert? Why did Italy tell me you needed to meet with me here?" The Mightyena looked behind from where he sat near the ledge of the cliff. He smiled, his fangs glinting in the light of the waning moon.

"'Cause I need to show you something." Puzzled, Germany walked forward, standing next to the silver dog whose gaze returned back to the starry canopy. "Howl for me."

Germany snorted irately. "I can't. I don't know how."

"You can; I'll show you." And he tilted back his head and produced a cry that completely caught the Houndoom off guard. This wasn't like the brief howl when they first entered the family grounds; Germany would best compare it to a person shouting out their frustrations to the wind. Only this wasn't a cry of anger or hurt, just solemnity and peace. A sense of familiarity slowly weaved through every fiber of his being, and Germany fought the sudden compulsion to join him. He swallowed thickly when he realized what had just happened.

"I'm not doing that," Germany said quickly. He turned to leave.

"Wha—? Why not?" asked Gilbert.

"Because it won't prove anything."

"Come on, just do it."

"No! I have no reason to do such a thing. I'm going back to check on Italy and Japan."

"Please, trust me, Germany." Germany stopped in his tracks. He looked back, his eyes reflecting the turmoil of emotions whirling inside him. Gilbert lowered his head. "Please…I promise this will help you."

"How can you be so sure?" But he willingly returned back to the ledge. In a tight voice he asked, "So what exactly do I do?"

"Do whatever comes naturally," Gilbert answered with a soft smile.

"Right then." The shaky breath rang in his ears, but the German shook away his nerves. Why was he so frightened of this, he wondered. With a deep intake of breath, the Houndoom let the air flow from his lungs, could hear the howl burst from within. The sound was admittedly much deeper than he expected, a bit haunting and eerie too…but there was still an alluring note in the howl that even Germany found entrancing. Strangely, though, it was as if the more he howled the more his anxiety escaped with it. It was a full minute before he had to stop and catch his breath. His gaze focused on the Mightyena seated next to him, and he watched the engrossed canine sigh as the last of his call floated away into the night air.

"Yeah…he'd have sounded just like that…" Gilbert mumbled to himself. He looked at Germany. "So tell me, how do you feel?"

"Embarrassed and slightly annoyed," replied Germany, "What was the purpose for doing that?"

"To show that you are truly, one-hundred percent a pokémon." Germany was flabbergasted. "No other creature—not even a Chatot—can reproduce the cry of a Houndoom. And we can't forget how your fires aren't normal. Face it, all the signs point to you being a full-fledge Houndoom. But that doesn't mean—"

"That doesn't mean what, Gilbert?" Germany rounded on him, "That doesn't mean I should try to retain what's left of my humanity? That I should give in to whatever animal instincts might overcome me? I was right in thinking this was nothing but a waste of my time." He spun on his heel.

Gilbert was in front of him in an instant, glaring up at the startled German. "You didn't let me finish," he growled. Despite the tone, Germany could hear the patience in his voice. But that didn't change the fact of the matter.

"What more is there you can say to me?" the Houndoom sat, already regretting coming here to talk to Gilbert

"You are a pokémon. There's no denying that." Gilbert took a seat right beside him. "But you are still human. You are still what makes you ‘you’." He directed Germany's gaze toward the moon again. "Remember when we were trying to figure out what happened to Japan and I suggested a form change? Well, I'm starting to think that's exactly what happened to you and the others only on a grander scale."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Like I said, evolution isn't the same as a form change. After evolving, the pokémon's personality may alter or it may not. But for certain there's a sense of not being able to go back to what once was. It's like you pass over a threshold of some sort and will never be able to cross it again. But you guys act as if the forms you are in are simply different from what you're used to. You haven't changed in personality, and you continue to have hope of returning back to your true selves. Those are indicators of a form change." He faced his companion. "Do you get it yet? Pokémon who alter their forms are still the same, but they are simultaneously different. You're still Germany the human but at this moment you are also Germany the Houndoom. You are human _and_ pokémon, and I just wanted you to understand that before you confuse yourself even more."

Germany nodded. "I appreciate you telling me this, but there's no proof that anything you just said is true."

"And there's no proof that I'm wrong either. So don't you think it'd be easier to just accept that I'm right?" He slapped his tail against Germany in a playful manner. "You've been nothing but a downer since we started our travel. Lighten up. Take pride in what you are. Heck, you could be dead right now; we don't know how traveling between worlds is supposed to end up." He made a light noise in his throat. "You…you may not physically be human anymore, but I seriously doubt you will ever lose your humanity. Pokémon and humans are a lot more similar than you seem to realize. I don't believe you will ever forget your sense of self while in this world, and so you will never become a true pokémon."

Germany remained silent for a long while, simply watching the stars next to Gilbert. The Mightyena rested his head against the other's shoulder. Eventually the Houndoom lowered his gaze. "Again, I appreciate your words."

"I'm glad," was the quiet response. "And I hope that this helped you figure out your relationship with me as well."

"It has a little." Gilbert nodded, happy to accept that. He chuckled.

"You know, you have one heck of a loyal friend to be this worried about you. He was the one to figure it out; even I didn't realize you were struggling this much until now."

"Japan did? That quickly?" But Gilbert shook his head.

"Italy. He's got keener eyes than either me or Japan." Germany couldn't say anything for a moment. The silence stretched into minutes until it was at last broken by Gilbert howling once more into the night sky, and this time Germany did join in. The duo's deep call resounded through the area like a reaper's lullaby, so terrifying and so enthralling all at the same time. When their song ended, Germany wished the other good night and headed back to the camp. Japan was asleep by the tree, but Italy was wide awake and looking around in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

The Eevee turned back. "You didn't hear that? The howling?"

"Oh…th-that was me and Gilbert."

"Really?"

"You two sounded lovely." The sound of Japan's voice caught the German's attention.

"I don't think 'lovely' is the right word for it."

"No, it is. Had Italy and I known it was you, we might have joined you. You two sounded like you were at peace with the world." He opened his eyes halfway. "I'll take it you are finally able to move on." He said it with such certainty that Germany couldn't help but smirk.

"Not quite. But I'm more at ease with the situation we're in now that it will no longer be of any concern."

"That's great!" grinned the Italian. Germany laid down on the other side of the tree. Italy bounded over to him and, for once, wasn't turned away when he nudged up next to him. The Eevee tucked himself into a little ball as the Houndoom curled up somewhat, ready for sleep. "Goodnight Japan. Goodnight Germany."

"Goodnight you two," replied Japan.

"Goodnight," said Germany. "And Italy…thank you." The tiny fox smiled, even knowing it was hidden beneath his collar of fur.

"Ve~! You're welcome."

* * *

"So here we are." The group had at last made it back to the mossy fields. Gilbert walked right up to the towering blades of grass. "We shouldn't worry about getting lost if we stick together. Come on."

"Hold on, Gilbert," Germany said, "I think we should split up into two groups first." He glanced back at the other two nations. "Remember, Italy's Everstone isn't as effective as it was before; if we take too long to cross he may start to evolve again. But Japan can't run with his injury, so someone will need to stay behind to assist him."

"Oh, good point. In that case you can take Italy across and I'll help Japan."

The Absol gingerly stepped forward. "Perhaps it would be better if you took Italy across. Germany is bigger, so I can lean against him if I get tired." The Mightyena and Eevee had no complaints with that suggestion. Picking up Italy by the scruff, Gilbert told the two not to dawdle before dashing through the fields. Germany and Japan entered at their own pace, slow so as to not agitate the burn wound more than needed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Germany had already figured Japan had an ulterior motive for wanting to travel with him; he didn't get worn as easily as he'd implied.

"I simply wish to know how your conversation with Gilbert went," he answered forthright, "Please, you do not have to tell me exactly what you discussed with him; I merely want to understand how you are feeling at the moment. Did your conversation help you?" He stumbled slightly, but Germany was quick to lean against him and balance him back up.

"I had. And I can't believe Italy of all people was the one to realize what was wrong with me. Even I was unsure of why I felt so upset all the time." He paused. "To be honest with you I hated thinking of myself as a pokémon. It was only in times of battle or whenever we needed to use a move that I ever entertained the thought. But those moments were brief and easy to disregard once over; the rest of the time I felt at ease considering ourselves still human. I suppose the truth didn't really sink in until after I burned you. The consequence of my actions could not be forgotten after that battle."

"Nor mine," the Absol muttered. Germany snorted.

"Japan, I was there with you. I saw firsthand how much of a prisoner you were. You have no need to be sorry."

"But it was because of my ignorance everything happened. I didn't know Absol could evolve, nor did I know evolution could corrupt. Be this a game or reality, what use is information that is not reliable?" Ah, so that was Japan's problem; he no longer found himself as a reliable member of the team. Which couldn't be further from the truth.

"Japan, I don't think there's anyone here I would trust more than you. Gilbert may have the battling experience and Italy can provide the support, but you are the only who knows about this world. You know the terrain, the inhabitants, and the main workings of this realm. You may not yet know the finer details, but no one is an expert in everything, and you can always learn along with me and Italy."

"Thank you for saying that, Germany," replied Japan, smiling softly. They walked through the field in silence, quietly grateful of the other's company. When they finally made it across and rejoined with Gilbert and Italy, the four decided to rest one last time before they'd continue to the mountains without stopping.

"We're almost there," laughed Italy as he rolled around under a tree. The grass felt so soft against his fur here, and he knew he had to enjoy the greenery while it lasted. Past the mountains was nothing but ocean.

"Yeah, and then the real journey begins," Gilbert reminded him, "My rank as General will mean nothing once we are in the mountain range. Only the strongest of rogues live there, and trust me, they can be as tough as they are sneaky."

"I'm sure if we stick together we won't have to worry about them," reasoned Germany. They spent the remainder of the day scouring for food and went to sleep early in order to wake up before the sun rose and continue their travel. Several hours of wandering through the woods finally bestowed them the sight they've been waiting for: Mount Gold. It was a large mountain with a noticeable zigzagging trail up its side. This path led to cave's entrance.

"Let's go," said Germany. They scaled the mountainside hurriedly, anticipating whatever trials they would have to face once inside.

"What in the…?" Gilbert, the first to reach the cave's mouth, gawked at the sheer number of chargestones lighting the tunnel. Germany was soon by his side.

"What are these crystals?"

"Chargestones. But they're supposed to be super rare. How come there are so many of them?" He approached one, and immediately a tiny spider crawled out over from the other side and started gnashing its pincers at him. Germany recognized the creature as one back at Kotree Village. "Oh. So the Joltik protect the stones." Gilbert calmly stepped back, and the small insect disappeared behind its crystal.

"Those small things?" Italy wondered.

"Don't underestimate them. Individually they're pests, but wherever one is its colony is not far away. They can store and release enough static electricity to knock a Tyranitar out cold." The Mightyena looked down each of the two possible paths they could take. "Strange, neither tunnel has a distinct scent trail."

"Does that mean neither will lead us to the other side of the mountain?" Germany asked, but Gilbert shook his head.

"No, it just means we have no path to follow. We're going to have to wing it."

"This is starting to sound more and more like a bad idea," muttered the Houndoom.

"I agree," said Japan, "On top of finding the Pearl of Space we must also hope to find the correct path through the mountain. And this place is designed to be like a maze." Germany quietly berated himself for forgetting that, yes, they were supposed to be looking for that blasted stone here.

"How do we even know the Pearl of Space is in this place?" he wondered.

Gilbert raised a brow. "Where else would you hide it?"

"You say it like it's obvious."

"Because it is. Want to keep the most powerful stone in existence well-guarded? Put it in a place that no one can easily find their way through and stick in a bunch of bandits to keep idiots out."

"What's to say none of the bandits have the stone?" Italy questioned, leading the way down the left tunnel.

"What good would it do them? Even if they somehow found it, they wouldn't be able to sell it and aren't stupid enough to use it. No, I believe the Pearl of Space is best protected here." They kept a steady pace, not wishing to expend too much energy. They had quite a long way to go. Germany internally hoped they had packed enough food.

Less than ten minutes later they stumbled upon their first obstacle. It was a long ledge consisting of multiple rocks, some with thick protrusions from them. Gilbert hopped on one of the protrusions then cleared over to the other side. Germany helped Japan onto another, noting how incredibly hard the rock was. He could almost swear he heard his claws cracking against them.

"Need some help, Italy?" he asked as the Eevee managed to get his arms over the protrusion.

"N-no, I…made it!" He pulled himself up. "See Germany, I can do it!" He then leaped up to reach the top of the ledge. But his claws didn't catch and he slipped to the side, managing to slide between two of the boulders. He fell with a small _thud!_ , bits of pebbles falling on top of him. "Ouch!"

Germany sighed. "Really, I could have helped you up." He jumped down and let Italy climb onto his back.

"I know, but I need to get stronger too," Italy said as they made it over. "You and Japan and Gilbert are powerful as you are, but what will I do once we reach the altar? According to Japan, I won't be able to hide while you three fight Palkia." He slid off his friend's back, smiling at how lightly he landed.

"That is true," Germany agreed, "But you'd probably be better at supporting us than battling along with us."

Italy chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'll do my best to support you!" Germany smiled, and the group continued.

The darkness which was only sparsely lit by the stones seemed to stretch forever. Germany began to wonder just how deep into the mountain they had gone. Echoes of water droplets hitting stalagmites were always present. More than once Germany heard the sound of bats fluttering overhead. "Hm?" He paused. Was he imagining it or was the earth trembling?

"H-hey, is that an earthquake?" Gilbert asked aloud, stumbling slightly. Japan and Italy were have a hard time keeping their balance as well. Germany turned around, thinking that might be where the source was coming from. He shouted in fright.

A giant snake made of steel and rocks was charging straight at them like a bulldozer. The roof threatened to cave in on them as the thick serpent rammed along the walls and sped closer. "RUN!" The group didn't even need to be told; already Gilbert and Italy had bolted, with Japan not too far behind.

"WRRAAAEEE!" the snake bellowed, adding to the already noisy commotion of rocks shattering and bats screeching in panic.

"When did a Steelix sneak up behind us!?" yelled Gilbert.

"How the heck should I know!?" Germany retorted.

"Oh no! Japan!" Germany looked back to see what Italy was talking about. The Absol was further behind than he thought. Japan was wincing every time he took a step. Without thinking, Germany circled around and rammed into Japan, knocking both of them into a small crevice in the wall.

Only it wasn't a crevice.

The two disappeared from view, having stumbled down a hidden tunnel, one that was a steep slope heading downward into the mountain. "West!" Gilbert reached over and grabbed Italy by the scruff than raced back toward the hole, barely making it in before the iron snake caught up to them. His paws flew across the slope's surface, gravity and his momentum keeping him from slowing even a fraction of his speed. But one wrong misstep and he and Italy would be tumbling head over heels quite painfully the rest of the way down.

"AAAAAHHH!" Italy's screaming wasn't making matters any better. "Gilbert! We're going to crash!" How he could claim that when it was pitch dark Gilbert wasn't about to argue, but the Italian was right. They would eventually be hitting either ground or a wall, and he had to brace himself for impact before then.

"HYUUUR!" Japan's Flamethrower lit up the tunnel. Gilbert could see the floor was only a few meters away, and so he jumped. He released a thick wave of dark energy to cushion the fall, though he still landed heavily onto scraped paws. Italy fell out of his grip.

"Gilbert, are you alright?" The Mightyena grimaced.

"Yeah…just give me a sec." He fell into a lying position, shaking his paws. As he recovered, Germany checked on Japan who was lying on his side.

"And you?"

"Not too battered. But I'm afraid I can no longer run." Japan sat up, and Germany jerked. Not only was the wound on his shoulder raw red and ready to open again but he held his paw at a slight bend. "I can't put much weight on a strained ankle."

"Then let's rest and regather our bearings for now," Germany suggested. As he helped Japan into a more comfortable position, Italy ran over to the slope they fell from.

"Guys, I don't think we could climb back up if we wanted to." He looked back. "What do we do now?"

"Find another way," Gilbert said simply, already back on his paws again. Only minutes later Japan was ready to start moving as well. They walked in silence down this new path, staying keen to any sounds that might hint of the Steelix's return. And wouldn't they know it…

"It's back!?" The group looked behind to see not the snake but a giant boulder rolling towards them. They ran once more. As they did, Germany kept a close eye on Japan, ready to slip under and carry him if it ultimately came down to it. Gilbert seemed to be of the same mind because he was keeping pace on Japan's other side.

"I'm going to try breaking it with Iron Tail," Gilbert shouted. Germany nodded once, and the Mightyena slowed, spun around, and aimed his now shining tail at the boulder.

The boulder responded by rolling up and along the wall.

"Gilbert! Move!" The Mightyena dodged the stone as it fell from the wall and nearly crushed him. He caught up with the others.

"That's no boulder! It's gotta' be a pokémon."

"How do we stop it?"

"Don't know. So we better keep running." The group was beginning to tire, and Germany wondered what would happen if they ran out of energy. They hurried down the tunnel, the strange boulder never gaining nor losing any ground to them. Ahead was a fork in the path. Gilbert motioned for them to dash to the right, and Germany prayed there wasn't a dead end—

"No! Italy!" The poor Eevee had run left instead of right, not catching Gilbert's signal. The Houndoom wanted to go back, but the boulder was already blocking his way, having come down their path. Germany gritted his teeth. There! There was an opening up ahead; he could see a wider chamber just past it! If they could just make it through, they could easily get out of the boulder's way. He could see Japan breathing heavily simply trying to keep up. No, they could make it. Closer…closer…

Germany's legs were beginning to ache. He was going to stumble soon.

Almost there…almost…

They made it!

"Gotcha'!" Something swooped down and pinned Germany to the ground. He grunted as he hit the floor, spying a creature mixed between a scorpion and a bat hovering over him. The sounds of his friends falling signaled they'd been captured as well.

"Great work, Graveler," a hornless rhino made of steel stood over Gilbert. The Mightyena snarled and tried slashing at the beast of metal. His attack did absolutely nothing. "Hmph. Nice try."

The boulder leaped up, spun in midair, and unraveled to reveal itself as a creature with four arms and two legs. "Piece of cake. These chumps walked right into our trap as if they rehearsed it."

"We can't underestimate them just yet," said the bat that might as well have been a dragon. He was perched on top of Japan, keeping him down between his talons. "Remember the last time you got cocky, Lairon?" The rhino snorted.

"So tell me, crew, who have we captured this time?" A deep, guttural voice spoke out from above. Germany strained to look up as a shadow zoomed overhead.

"Seems we have ourselves a Houndoom, a Mightyena, and an Absol," snickered the scorpion-bat, "Dibs on the Houndoom." The Graveler made a noise, and the bat looked up, frowning. "What? It's my turn to call dibs on our prey."

"The captain determines who will have whom," growled the dragon-bat just as the shadow landed between all of them. Germany gasped as what could best be described as a spiky land shark towered over him. It smirked when their eyes met.

"My my, you do look fit enough to eat. Not many travelers as large as you three come by. Mostly we get some scraggily birds and weaklings foolish enough to enter our domain." Germany snarled as best as he could. The captain, paying no mind at all, reached forward and slid the bag from around Germany's neck with its claw. It peered through their belongings with interest. "Well now, it is always good to have a balanced diet. Fruit _and_ meat will make for a fine meal indeed." The dragon laughed.

"So can I have the Houndoom now? Please? I'm starving!" Germany's captor leaned in closer, exposing his fangs. The captain whipped him with its tail. The pokémon whimpered and rubbed his cheek with his pincer.

"You simpleton! I may want him for myself. He is, after all, the largest one. You and Noivern can fight over the other two." Germany spotted the bat-dragon secretly baring his fangs at his leader. The captain spun around. "Put them in the pit. I'll decide on what to do with them shortly." The captors began to drag the three toward a hole in the center of the room.

"You cowards," growled Germany, "First you wear us down and then you ambush us? I bet you can't beat us in a fair fight if you have to rely on such dirty tactics." He was shoved into the hole by his captor. It was deep and narrow, enough space for him, Japan, and Gilbert to stand up in with just a little room left over. There was, however, no way any of them could climb out.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you," snapped the bat-dragon, "Our captain is far stronger than you might believe." But his eyes flashed with anger as he spoke.

"Is that so? That let me face your captain. He doesn't scare me. I'm confident I can beat him in a battle." The bandits froze.

"…Come again?" The bat stared at him, eyes narrowing just a bit.

"You heard me: I can beat him in a battle." More silence. And then…

"Pff—HAHAHA!" The scorpion-bat was rolling around on the floor. The captain was holding an amused smirk. Germany faltered, wondering if they really didn't think he was serious.

"I assure you I'm not joking around," he frowned.

"Kesesese…" Now blinking in confusion, he looked to his side to see Gilbert failing to hold in his laugh. Even Japan seemed to be looking slightly embarrassed.

"What did I say?" he asked, clearly not getting the joke. Japan cleared his throat.

"Um, their captain…is a female Garchomp." Germany blushed as the bat above them only laughed harder.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," the Garchomp captain said at last, "A little of both perhaps." She hit her lackey again. "Gliscor, stop laughing. You're going to help keep watch." Gliscor grumbled something about wanting to eat but obediently glided up into the darkness that was the ceiling. His partner joined him soon after. "Graveler, Lairon, clean up the tunnels. No need for other potential prey to see the footmarks these fellows left behind."

"Roger, Captain!" the Graveler saluted, and he and the rhino left the cavern.

Germany sat down. Could things get any worse for them? "Japan?" he asked quietly, "Do you know anything about the pokémon holding us captive?" The Absol laid down as best he could.

"The captain, as I said, is a Garchomp," he whispered back, "The one chasing us was Graveler, the one holding you was Gliscor, and the one holding Gilbert was Lairon." He shook his head. "But I haven't heard of the fifth one. It's a pokémon I've never seen before."

"He's a Noivern," Gilbert answered lowly, "They're Dragon-type pokémon. They make their nests in caves and rarely venture outside. Rumor has it that they're merciless hunters."

Germany stiffened. "At least Italy got away," he mumbled ever so quietly under his breath. He wondered where his friend must be right now. No doubt lost and terrified. How were they ever going to reunite with him?

"Hmhm…" Germany flinched, wary of the guards above them. It was Noivern who laughed, and Germany didn't like his pleased tone for one second. There was a snap of something breaking and a piece of bone fell from the ceiling. Germany jumped back, nearly tripping over Japan, as the bone landed in front of him. Their captors were toying with them.

Heavy footsteps meant the return of Garchomp. She walked right up to the edge of the hole, peering down. "Time is up. And I think I want myself the Houndoom for dinner." Before any of them could react, she opened her jaws and a spiraling ball of fire instantly grew forth.

"Hold on, Captain," Noivern fluttered down from his post, "You should wait just a bit. You see there is a fourth member who belongs with this party we've captured." Germany froze. How did he…?

Garchomp hesitated and looked up, her attack dissipating. "A fourth?"

"Yes. A little Eevee by the name of Italy." Japan and Gilbert flinched. Noivern chuckled. "Captain, may I go out and search for him? If I find him I'll be sure to give him to you." His captain narrowed her eyes, studying her subordinate.

"How about I go out and look for him." Noivern faltered for only a second.

"N-no, Captain, let me. I'm the best when it comes to tracking in the dark, and you shouldn't be wasting your energy on such a measly thing."

But Garchomp was adamant. "Thanks for the offer, but I haven't had a good treasure hunt in years. Might be fun to go exploring for some edible booty once again." She patted Noivern on the shoulder. "But…I really want that Houndoom. If I find this Italy I may just bring him back for either you or Gliscor to have." Noivern quickly bowed his head.

"Thank you, Captain. You are too kind." His captain patted him once more.

"I'll be back. Continue your watch over the prisoners." And she stepped out of the chamber.

"Of course." But again, even from where he stood, Germany could see the cold glare Noivern was directing toward his boss. The dragon snapped his eyes toward Germany before smirking and flying back to his post. The Houndoom glared toward the darkness. Noivern was clearly planning something. The question was what.

* * *

Italy whimpered as he walked cautiously down the tunnel. "Germany? Japan? Gilbert? Where are you?" The little Eevee yelped in fright when a colony of bats swooped over him. Italy already learned the smaller ones didn't seem interested in him; it was the larger ones he had to look out for. They seemed intent on drinking his blood like vampires! By a stroke of luck he managed to hide himself behind a wall before they could follow him further.

But now he had no clue as to where he should be heading. He couldn't go back thanks to the bats, and forward seemed to go on endlessly. And he was starting to get tired and a bit hungry. And of course Germany had the bag with all their food. He sighed, ears drooping.

"Oh?" He raised his ears. He thought he just heard…yes! There was someone up ahead, someone who was calling out a person's name. Was it Germany? Was he calling for him?

"Germany? Is that you?" he cried out, running toward the noise. The shouting grew louder. It was so far ahead, but Italy wasn't going to slow down until he found his friends. "German—" He eventually came to a four-way intersection. But the creature in the cavern wasn't Germany.

Italy took the tiniest of steps back. What was it? A monster? The creature spun its head around, gazing at Italy with creepily black and yellow eyes. "Oh? Hey there." It smiled, readjusting the bush hat on its head. Italy gulped.

"I-I heard a voice calling someone's name. Was it you?" The creature nodded.

"Yep." There was awkward silence as the two stared at each other.

"…So, uh, what are you doing here?" The monster blinked.

"Who? Me? I'm looking for something. Well, actually, someone to be exact…"

Italy stepped closer, feeling the creature meant him no harm. "Really? Who is it?"

The creature seemed to hesitate in his answer. Then a little embarrassedly he said, "Someone very precious. My treasure, so to speak."

The Eevee took another step. "Are they lost?" The other chortled.

"You could say that, I guess." He paused. "What about you? Why are you here?" By now Italy took a seat a foot away.

"I'm afraid I'm lost myself. I got split up from my friends and now don't know where to go." The monster frowned.

"Now that won't do. I suppose there's no helping it. I'll help you find your friends."

"But what about you? You're looking for someone too." But the other waved it off.

"Trust me when I say that can wait. Your friends must be worried sick. Come on! We can look for them together." But Italy hesitated.

"I don't know…no offense, but they might see you as a big scary monster. They might attack you." The creature pouted.

"What? Do I look like a big scary monster? What's there to be scared of? I look practically cuddly!" Italy gave him a look, and the two of them burst out laughing. When they regained themselves, the creature held out its arm, and Italy climbed onto his shoulder. "May I ask who it is we're looking for…uh…"

"Italy," the Eevee supplied him. The other nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Italy. You can call me Garchomp."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I admit the pacing in this chapter is a bit faster than what I'd wished. Still, I hope you all enjoy!**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

Garchomp was a very friendly pokémon, to both Italy's surprise and pleasure. The adventure-seeking dragon happily told of his time growing up inside this very mountain and how he more or less knew his way around. He also recounted various stories of travelers nearly perishing in these caves; those pokémon were just fortunate to have stumbled upon the correct trail before starving to death or, worse, being captured by bandits. It was for this vital reason the two needed to find Italy's friends.

"Are the bandits living here really that dangerous?" Italy asked, "I heard they were strong, but why don't they leave travelers alone? Or just steal their stuff and go?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get food in these caves?" Garchomp laughed, "The bandits aren't too interested in traded goods, though that won't stop them from taking it either. Nope, a small guy like you would make a tasty meal for them." Italy stiffened.

"W-what!? But you wouldn't eat me, would you?" The Italian nearly jumped off Garchomp's shoulder right then; the land shark seemed to actually consider it.

"Haha! I'm just messing with you, mate!" he laughed, "Nah, I've no interest in eating you. Besides, you're too small for me." Italy didn't know whether he should feel relieved or more cautious now. "So what about you?" Garchomp changed the subject, "What exactly are you and your friends doing in Mount Gold? You don't seem to be traders by the sounds of it. Perhaps you're treasure seekers like myself?"

"Not quite, but we are looking for something. We're trying to get back home, and the only way to do that is to find the Pearl of Space. You wouldn't know where it is, would you?"

"Italy, if I knew where the Pearl of Space was, I wouldn't be spending my time searching for jewels and gems elsewhere. I'd die happy if I knew where it was; it's a treasure hunter's life's dream to find one of the greatest stones in existence. I wouldn't use it, of course, but to just see it in all its glory…" He chuckled lightly. "Well, it isn't the greatest treasure in the world. There is one greater…"

Italy wondered what he could have been referring to. He hoped it wasn't something else that they might need to get back home. He was quiet for a few minutes before another thought popped into his head. "Say Garchomp, how do you know where to go?"

Garchomp readjusted his hat. "To be frank with you, I don't. But there is one place that many lost explorers seem to end up at eventually. I like to call the area Mawile's Snare. And the Mawile living here sure do fancy the name too," he added with a wink.

"How far away are we?"

"Oh, not far at all. In fact, down this tunnel and to the right, we should be meeting up with your friends soon…"

* * *

Germany could hear Noivern let out a harsh growl from his post. "Tsk! The Zubat are getting agitated. I can't tell whether the Eevee is still in their sights or not."

"Zubat don't have eyes, stupid," Gliscor teased. A sharp _smack!_ resounded after he made that remark. "Will you guys quit hitting me!"

"Then hold your tongue, you cretin," snorted his companion, "I'm wondering if the captain has already found him."

The scorpion-bat grumbled some more before uttering out, "Why are you so interested in that scrawny little fox? Wouldn't you want something bigger like the Absol?"

"You can have him; I have no intentions of getting myself skewered before I eat. He's clearly feisty even with his injured leg. Or perhaps you want your fill with the Mightyena?"

"I don't want a stinkin' Mightyena for dinner. Those things' teeth hurt! And they taste funny."

"We can still hear you!" Gilbert barked at them, getting to his feet. They completely ignored him, and Germany figured they were purposely trying to rile them up. Gilbert must have known it too because he sat back down and made no further comment.

One of the guards must have readjusted their hold on whatever they were perched on since they sent tiny pebbles to fall and bounce around the prisoners. "Say, Noivern, you've lived in the upper recesses like the captain when you were younger, haven't you? Have you ever seen an Eevee?"

"Seen one? I've eaten one. Many." Germany sat up quicker than intended. "Did you know the meat of an adult Eevee is just as tender and succulent as a kit's? Soft, moist, flavorful—a delicacy. I remember when Eevee used to be an uncommon treat we Noivern would find around these parts. Shame we wiped them all out." He snorted again.

"So that's why you want him?" chuckled Gliscor, perhaps spotting how Germany was trembling slightly as they spoke, "And here I thought you wanted a playmate." Noivern let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a bark.

"As if I…someone's coming." The bandits glided down from the ceiling, aiming toward the entrance, as footsteps approached. "Ah, Lairon, Graveler."

"Finished cleaning up," the prisoners heard Graveler say, "Where's the captain gone to?"

"She's looking for the fourth member of the group, the one you let get away," answered Noivern with a bit of venom in his voice. There was the sound of someone taking a heavy step back.

"Ah, so you knew about that?" Graveler said nervously. There was a pause. "Ah, right, the ears."

"Indeed, the ears," huffed Noivern, "And up until a few minutes ago I could hear the reports the Zubat were giving me. He managed to get away, though, it seems."

"It's not my fault; the guy ran down a different path. Why don't you go search for him if you're so upset about it?"

"Don't you think I would if I were able to? I must guard the prisoners with Gliscor."

"I'm not searching for him," Lairon interjected, "I don't eat meat." And the shuffling afterwards implied he headed off somewhere.

"Same here," said Graveler, "If you're so desperate I'll just take your post."

Germany could hear his heart thundering in his ears. No, no! Didn't Gilbert say Noivern were excellent hunters? Hadn't the dragon himself say he could track prey in the dark? Italy's life was in grave danger then. Noivern said nothing for a long while before forcing out a guttural, "I…can't. Captain's orders." Graveler stepped past the pit, ignoring the three below.

"Your loss. I gotta' go help Lairon locate another treasure cove. Captain's orders."

"Oh, I think I can help you," Gliscor said, "Hey, Noi, you don't mind taking full watch, do you? It doesn't take more than one guard since they're stuck there anyway." The other didn't say anything but a couple seconds later there was, "Heehee! Great! So, Graveler, I found this really cool nook the other day…" And those two walked off.

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, and Germany wondered if perhaps Noivern had left without him realizing. But a very low mutter reached his ears. "Such a fool." He strolled past the hole and prepared to glide back onto the ceiling.

"Are you referring to Gliscor?" Germany asked, stopping the beast in his tracks. Noivern glanced back.

"And what is it to you?"

"I'd just think a band of thieves as close-knit as you would have a bit more respect for one another. Or are you saying he's really that useless?"

Noivern's head twisted in the direction where the rest of his comrades went before turning to face Germany. "Gliscor is a thoughtless one, but my ire is directed toward another. Someone even more mindless than that buffoon."

"You mean Garchomp?" Noivern's sharp teeth flashed.

"The mere fact she hasn't figured it out proves how ignorant she is. The others have long since known of my grudge against her."

"But it's due to fear that they don't say anything, is that it?" Gilbert cut in. Noivern glared at him. "You must be their superior, so they know to keep their mouths shut. But you must also have this same fear for your captain. Otherwise, you would have challenged her authority by now." He smirked. "Unless you secretly like taking orders from her."

"Gilbert!" Germany hissed, but the dragon didn't seem to notice the Houndoom. Gilbert's comment hit a nerve.

"Me take orders for that childish, self-absorbed, foolhardy—you do not know the number of times she will throw off a hunt to simply procure a jutting crystal. Or how she'll pointlessly challenge wild Steelix and we'll be forced to drag her to safety after suffering injuries ourselves. When we aren't being feared by the weaker cave dwellers we are being ridiculed by them for following the orders of a spoiled child. If she had as much brain as she did brawn she'd be the deadliest creature on the planet. There is none in this region who can defeat her…but very soon that'll all change. And it will be thanks to your Eevee friend."

"What do you plan to do with Italy?" Japan questioned guardedly. Noivern hovered directly over the three of them, his form blocking what little light was left.

"I hear everything in these caves. And one interesting tidbit I heard from the Zubat scouts is that your friend was wearing an Everstone. It's more than a safe bet to say his evolution is near."

"And?"

"And do you know of the power evolution carries?" His eyes no longer seemed to be focusing on them. "Did you know that it's possible to transfer that energy, to obtain the power that only Legendaries can possess? Of course, it's impossible to devour a pokémon while it's evolving; the process is over before enough flesh is consumed. So the next best moment is to start right before evolution begins." His grin grew. "No one can tell when a pokémon is about to evolve, but adult Eevee are constantly under pressure to undergo the evolutionary process. When I find him and eat him…" His dark laughs rang in the air, sending chills down all their spines. "No more will I have to serve under her! Seven years too long have I had to be led by that simple-minded fool who cared only for her fantasy world of plundering for buried treasure. I will again be the captain of Mount Gold."

"You're sick!" exclaimed Gilbert, horrorstruck, "I can't believe a pokémon would eat another purely for their power. Your plan is a deliberate disregard to the balance of nature. Your leader is a saint compared to you." The Mightyena's hackles were standing on end.

Japan suddenly went rigid. "Germany, she's…" The Houndoom looked over, terrified, just as Noivern glanced up and away.

"Finally…"

"Crew, guess what I got for us." Germany's heart nearly stopped working. Garchomp had returned much sooner than he expected. He could hear the other bandits' footsteps as they were summoned to greet their leader. Icy tendrils of fear gripped him as he stood by uselessly, Japan equally as helpless. Just as he was about to shout the Italian's name, yell at him to do something— _anything_ —to escape, Gliscor spoke up.

"Hey, Cap, I thought you were looking for that Eevee guy?"

Silence was all Germany could hear for a couple of seconds. So…so Italy wasn't…?

"Huh? Oh, about that," Garchomp laughed, "Wouldn't you know that I found all these gems while following his trail. Little scamp ran past a treasure cove without even realizing it, and I just had to have them. Look at this gem I found." Germany nearly collapsed at the news while the bandits passed around the jewels.

"Enough of this!" snapped Noivern, "Captain, you promised me—pardon—Gliscor and me the Eevee. Is it right for the captain to get the largest meal, the grandest of quarters, _and_ the most beautiful of treasures without first supplying her mates with even a morsel of food?"

"It's just an Eevee," the captain sniffed, and as subtle as it was, Germany could hear the slow rise in irritation. Noivern must have heard it too because he stepped down without further word. "Relax yourself. I found more than one Dragon Gem."

A pause. "You are most kind, Captain. I apologize for my outburst."

"And don't let it happen again. Now, I'm hungry, and I'm starved for that Houndoom." Gilbert immediately jumped on top of Germany. The German was forced to the ground with Gilbert standing over him.

"Gilbert!"

"Stay down!" Garchomp poked her head over the pit. "You're not getting West!" he snarled up at her. Germany was shocked at the canine's sudden protective demeanor.

"That's sweet, matey, but you don't get a say in the matter." A sphere of fire formed in her maw, and Gilbert retaliated with a Shadow Ball. The attack exploded upon contact with her face.

"Captain!" The other bandits cried, but when the smoke cleared, Garchomp's attack hadn't dissipated in the slightest. She didn't even look injured.

"Gilbert, a barrier!" A thick Dark Pulse materialized like fog around the trio just as Japan let loose a Flamethrower that collided with Garchomp's Dragon Rage. Another explosion, louder this time that sent dust dribbling from the ceiling. The dragon shielded her eyes, then looked back once the smoke dispersed. She was greeted with the sight of only an impenetrable fog of black mist.

"What?" She fired another Dragon Rage at the fog, but the attack sailed straight through it. "What!?"

"Captain, what's wrong?" The rest of her crew approached the hole. Noivern's ears twitched.

"They're still down there," he informed them, and he whipped his wings to blow the mist away. But even that couldn't dispel the fog. "I cannot get rid of it."

Garchomp pushed him back. "Step aside." She stomped the ground, and piercing stalagmites shot forth from the pit, destroying the Dark Pulse cloud. But when no screams of pain rang out, she scanned the tips of the spears, frowning. "You know, I wasn't planning on having shish kabob for dinner."

"No worries, you're not." Germany leaped from a pillar he was hiding behind and bit down hard on the dragon's fin with Fire Fang. Unfortunately, his attack proved to be very ineffective, and she swung at him with her other claw now aglow. The Houndoom twisted his body, just dodging the blow, and jumped onto Lairon's back. Gilbert, using Germany's attack as a cover for his own, aimed an Iron Tail at Noivern. The bat-dragon moved to the side with frightening speed, but Gilbert's assault did manage to strike Gliscor in the face.

"GYAH! That hurt!" He stumbled away as Graveler tried to grab at Japan, the Absol still climbing out of the pit using the Stone Edge blades. Germany blocked the rock pokémon with his own Iron Tail. Japan climbed the rest of the way out and followed Gilbert out of the chamber with Germany hot on their heels.

"After them!" The three raced through the tunnel, not caring where they ended up as the bandits pursued them. Graveler was in the lead.

"This way!" Gilbert led the two around a sharp corner down a narrow side path with a ledge. He easily sailed over it, Germany stopping for less than a few seconds to help Japan up, as Graveler overshot them. "I think we lost them."

"But for how long?" Japan raised the question. He spotted another cave wall opening. Silently praying they wouldn't have a repeat like last time he called out, "Over here." He jumped through the hole, pleased to find it really was a small niche they could hide in. Germany and Gilbert managed to squeeze inside with him.

They eventually heard Graveler shout from down the main tunnel, "I think they went this way!" Heavy footsteps ran down the adjacent corridor. After several seconds of waiting in complete silence, Japan risked peeking out. He saw no one coming down the tunnel they ran through.

"They're gone." He and the other two stepped out.

"Peek-a-boo!" Gliscor dropped from the ceiling, clinging to the Absol. Noivern swooped down too. "Now be a good Absol and—Noivern!? Where're you going!?" The dragon was soaring down the tunnel, completely disregarding the other four. "Noi!"

"Handle them," Noivern ordered, picking up speed as he flapped, "I'm finding the Eevee."

"Wait! I can't go against three pokémon all…by…myself?" He gulped as Germany and Gilbert crouched low and bared their fangs. The scorpion-bat let Japan go and took a step back. "Uh, hee hee…"

"We can do this the easy way or you can have another Iron Tail to the face," Gilbert said, "Which will it be?" Gliscor gulped again.

"Uh…uh…prisoners? What escaped prisoners? I don't see anyone here." And he flew away in panic back toward the main tunnel.

Germany immediately took off in the direction of Noivern. "We're following him. He'll lead us straight to Italy." He added with a dark growl, "Then I'll finish him off myself."

* * *

Italy leaped off of Garchomp's shoulder and ran inside the large chamber ahead. "Whoa!" he called out breathlessly. This was a grand cavern: chargestones lined the walls, giving the chamber an ethereal bluish glow. The ceiling was still completely obscured by darkness, but Italy could hear hundreds of those tiny bats—Zubat as Garchomp called them—squeaking merrily above his head. Many tunnels, including the one they came from, were connected to this room, leading to other reaches of the mountain. And dividing the room in half was a stream that flowed through one of the corridors.

"This place is amazing," smiled Italy, "It's like we entered another world." He sniffed the air. Something deliciously sweet was wafting through the area. "What's that?"

"Sweet Scent," answered Garchomp, walking up behind him, "As I said, the Mawile really like this room. Their Sweet Scent can travel throughout the whole mountain thanks to these tunnels." He pointed toward a corner of the room. Italy spun around, spotting three remarkably humanoid creatures waving and giggling at them. "Those, mate, are Mawile. Cute appearances aside, they can be very troublesome if you aren't aware of their special ability." One of the creatures twisted its head, revealing a large dangling mouth filled with filed teeth. Italy yelped and hid behind Garchomp's leg.

The dragon laughed. "Don't worry, Italy. We discovered their trick, so they won't hurt us now." He moved his foot and pushed the Eevee toward them. "Why not say 'hi' to the ladies?"

"Well…" Italy wasn't so sure about that. But he couldn't do much as the dragon nudged him closer with his foot. Timidly, the Eevee patted the very tip of the Mawile's horn. It responded by reaching out and nipping at his paw. Italy yelled again, retracting the limb. Laughing to themselves, the three Mawile exited the chamber down the nearest pathway.

"Aw, they like you," grinned Garchomp.

"But as a friend or food?" whimpered Italy. He suddenly perked up. "Hey, what's that noise?" He was staring down one of the tunnels, the tunnel with the stream.

Garchomp frowned. "A waterfall."

"Really?" And Italy ran toward the stream.

"No, Italy, stop!" The Garchomp ran and shoved the Eevee away before he could touch the water. "Stay away from the edge."

Puzzled, Italy looked up at the dragon. "Why? Is there something in the water?" Though so wide that he couldn't jump across it, from what he could see it was a pretty tame river.

"Yes. A powerful undercurrent. The lighting in this room makes it impossible to see. But if you get caught in this stream, there's only one exit for you." He nodded down the tunnel. Italy clambered back onto the dragon's shoulder. "Hold on tight," Garchomp ordered. He walked slowly down the tunnel, stepping carefully down the narrow path. It wasn't long until they reached a ledge, the stream simply dropping off into an unfathomably deep pit.

"Is it…?"

"There's no such thing as a bottomless pit," Garchomp shook his head, answering the question before it was asked, "But if you fall from here, you'll wish there was. After all, it's not the fall that kills you." He turned back around, returning to the main chamber with just as much caution as before. "It's the stone spears down below." Italy shivered.

They made it back to the crossroads room. Now with more space, Garchomp folded in his arms and leaped, gliding to the other side of the underground river. "I'm sorry we couldn't find your friends here. Perhaps they made it back to the entrance?"

"I doubt it," the Italian admitted, but there wasn't much else they could do except check. It was a long walk back to the entrance; thankfully, Garchomp spent nearly all of it talking about his adventures across Palsama.

"—But then it turned out to be an old Sableye's gem. But, Italy, I have to say that was the largest gem I had ever seen, let alone one belonging to a Sableye. I have no idea where he could have found it; it was the shiniest ruby I ever laid eyes on." He sighed happily. "How I wish I could have had it instead. The old 'mon's granddaughter offered her collection of rare jewels for finding her grandpa's treasure, but I couldn't as much as I did appreciate the offer." He sighed again, clearly reminiscing on the pleasing memory.

"Hey, Garchomp, why exactly did you become an explorer?" Italy wondered, "What made you want to leave your home?"

"Adventure," was the immediate reply. He readjusted his hat. "When I was a young Gible, I'd go on make-believe adventures with my best mate. We'd do everything together: explore the caverns, search for buried treasure, scale the mountain's side, start battles with the wild Golem…" He chuckled at Italy's concerned look, "I never said we were the smartest of youngsters. One day I decided that I needed more excitement in my life. The jewels we found in this mountain were always the same; I yearned to see others. I wanted to discover the greatest treasure in the world. So I told my friend at the time of my dream."

Italy pulled himself higher onto his shoulder. "And? What did they say?"

Garchomp's smile became melancholic. "They were not pleased. We had a routine here, our own crew, our own maps. It'd taken us years to mark out the various treasure coves, and it'd take many more just to find them all. We were the strongest throughout all of Mount Gold; there was no guarantee we'd still be such outside the mountain range. But treasure was all my heart and mind cared for. So I left my friend to follow my dream."

"And is your friend still here?"

"Most definitely. They may get cocky a lot of the time, but inside they're surprisingly delicate. I guess you can say they're a bit stuck in our past." They reached the tunnel where Italy and his friends climbed over that metal snake. "But you know, Italy, I discovered many things during my adventures, things I'd never learn had I not left."

"Like?"

"Like how the strongest isn't always the mightiest. My friend and I would bully weaker pokémon into joining our crew, but out in the real world, most pokémon don't tolerate being pushed around. They will fight for their own rights."

Italy hummed. "I hope it wasn't a hard lesson for you."

"Not hard. Just painful." The Eevee chuckled.

"Then I'm sorry about—ah!" They had made it to the entrance of the mountain. Laughing, Italy jumped off of Garchomp's shoulder and ran toward the bright, warm sunlight. They had only been in the mountain for a few hours, but he already missed natural light. His happiness quickly gave way to gloom. "Germany, Japan, and Gilbert aren't here."

"I'm afraid I don't know where else they could be," Garchomp admitted, "We can try retracing your steps. Maybe we'll stumble across them if they decide to do the same."

"I suppose," Italy said, his hopes diminishing. This mountain was simply too big for them to be wandering around aimlessly. Wanting one last moment of warmth before having to trudge through the mazelike tunnels again, Italy stepped outside. Oh yes, the light breeze felt wonderful against his fur, and the sun provided a heavenly blanket of heat for his chilled skin. So nice. He could just take a nap…

"Erm, Italy?" Garchomp asked aloud, concerned. Not now, Italy thought to himself, he just wanted to sleep in the sun. It was so relaxing and warm. And he was even gaining a bit of strength from it. "Italy?"

"Hm?" Oh, when did he close his eyes? He opened them to find his world brightened by a blinding light. "Huh!?" This light was familiar. Frighteningly familiar.

"Italy?" Garchomp stepped outside, "Are you alright?"

"No! No! I can't evolve!" But his legs wouldn't move; they were already shifting into a different form. It wasn't painful at all, only numbing and near impossible to lift. A chilling power from deep within him was slowly seeping out, flowing through every vein and making his skin tingle with static. He couldn't see anything at all, his world having gone completely white. "NO!"

Something bashed into his chest. Winded, Italy tumbled backwards. He landed with a weak cry back inside the cave. He couldn't dare to look at his new form. But as the ripple of energy faded, he slowly peeked open his eyelids to see the damage done.

He was still an Eevee.

"What…what happened?"

"Did you not want to evolve?" Garchomp asked him, his voice noticeably tighter. Evidently this ordeal had him on edge. "I pushed you back in before permanent changes were made. Sorry about the cut, by the way." Italy then realized his front side was heavily scratched. Garchomp must have knocked him back with his claw.

"But why was I evolving at all? I have—" He gasped. Checking under his collar, Italy found no stone necklace pressed against his fur. "The Everstone! Oh no! Where is it?" He searched the immediate vicinity, his panic rising every passing second.

"If you need another Everstone, we can always fashion one," said Garchomp, "Most of the caves' walls are made of the same minerals. I'll carve one out for you if you want." Italy sat, his tail curling around him.

"Thanks," he said, "But this was an Everstone given to me by a friend, and I'd promised him I wouldn't lose it." Garchomp nodded, understanding.

"In that case I'll definitely help you find it. What kind of treasure hunter would I be if I couldn't?" Italy smiled sadly.

"Thanks again. I don't even know how I lost it. And Germany's going to be so mad when he finds out." His ears fell. "Now I really am hopeless. I can't do anything like this. I'm not a battler, and now I can't leave this mountain."

"Hey, don't say you can't do anything," Garchomp tried to cheer him up, scooping the Italian up and placing him back on his shoulder, "You can still walk and talk and keep me company."

Italy had to concede to that. "But what good is talking in a battle? All I'm good at is running away from fights. I'm not nearly as strong or brave as my friends. And I don't think even evolution could fix something like that."

"So you don't like to fight," the dragon shrugged, heading down the path, "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Remember what I said, Italy: the strongest isn't always the mightiest. Sometimes it's the smaller, weaker actions that make all the difference. Trust me, the cheer of encouragement or the act of giving can go a long way. And whoever you're doing it for will appreciate how much you care for them, even if you can't do much." Italy nodded.

"I guess I really do make for a good supporter then, huh?"

"See, that's the spirit, mate! No team can last long without its supporter pokémon. Like how a crew can't last long without its scout. Every pokémon can do something." They continued forward, coming to a new area Italy had not seen. "There's enough room in these chambers for me to fly. Hang on so you don't fall off, okay?" The Eevee nodded and gripped tighter to his shoulder. The dragon needed only a tiny jump before he was airborne and gliding through the upper tunnels a land pokémon could never reach normally.

They flew in silence, keeping their ears open for any sound of Italy's friends. It was made somewhat difficult by the chattering Zubat, but Italy was internally grateful to have Garchomp around these parts. The larger Golbat were quite keen to leave him alone now that he was friends with a dragon. But, unfortunately, there weren't as many chargestones in the upper regions of the mountain. It was growing progressively harder to see. "How will we know if we reach a dead end?"

"Once we crash into it." Italy's breath hitched before he realized Garchomp was only joking. "If memory serves we should find the next tunnel around this bend." He banked left.

Talons from above snatched Italy. Before he knew what was happening, Italy was lifted up and off of Garchomp's shoulder. "Huh!?"

"Hey!" Garchomp circled around, chasing after whoever just kidnapped the little fox. Italy squirmed, unable to escape the claw's firm grip.

"At last I found you," laughed a voice Italy had never heard before. It wasn't nearly as deep as Garchomp's but somehow it was far more terrifying. Italy's heart was racing.

"Garchomp! Help me!" His kidnapper did a nosedive toward a lower tunnel. They zoomed every which way at a dizzyingly fast speed—left, right, left, left, right again, left—and it was becoming harder and harder to keep up with the directions they were going. Italy was anxious that even if he did escape he'd most certainly never be able to find his way back.

"Hang on, Italy!" Garchomp was managing to keep up? Italy felt an immense wave of relief at hearing his voice.

"Tch!" the Italian heard his captor snort. As soon as they entered the next chamber, without any warning, the beast holding him bulleted straight up. In one fluid movement, he tossed the stunned Italy into the air, latched onto one of the hanging stalactites, then grabbed the falling Eevee with his wings, wrapping him up and covering his mouth with his long nails. Despite his best efforts, Italy couldn't make a single noise.

"Italy?" Garchomp had entered the room, searching all around. "Italy? Which way did you go? Say something, mate!" Italy desperately wanted to scream at him to look up. "Italy, where are you?"

"Got you!" Italy's eyes widened at the sight of Germany's sudden appearance. The Houndoom tore out of one of the connecting tunnels, slamming right into Garchomp. Surprised, Garchomp was quickly pinned to the ground, Germany pressing down on top of him. "Tell Noivern to stand down! Now!"

"What? Who are you?"

"Don't screw with me! Where's Noivern? Where's Italy?"

"West!" Gilbert and Japan soon made it out of the corridor. "West, did you catch—?"

Garchomp blinked. "Wait, you're looking for Italy too? I'm trying to find him myself."

"We know. One of your lackeys is after him."

"…What?"

"Germany," Japan spoke up, approaching the two, "Let him go. It seems we have him confused for another."

"'Him?'" Germany stepped off the dragon. Garchomp hastily stood and readjusted his hat before it could fall off.

"I have no idea who you are or what you want with me. And if you don't mind, I have to hurry and find Italy. Someone kidnapped him while we were searching for his friends." He hit himself on the forehead. "Alpha above! You wouldn't be Germany, Japan, and Gilbert by any chance?"

"Indeed we are," nodded the Absol, "And you're right, we must hurry. It seems that Noivern may have already caught Italy."

"Do you have any idea where they may have gone?" Gilbert asked Garchomp. The latter shook his head.

"I just lost him before I entered this room. He could've taken either of the three tunnels."

_No, we're above you!_ Italy internally yelled. But he could feel the dragon hold him closer, preventing him from moving much of his body. If only he could make a sound…

No, he didn't need sound to warn them. A thought had hit Italy. As forcefully as he could, he began to rub against the rougher scales on Noivern's wing. The creature either didn't notice or didn't care and in fact wrapped him up tighter, making it easier for Italy to press his front side against the wing. These scales weren't sharp enough to cut intact skin, but perhaps…

Italy could feel the warm thin stream ever so slowly crawl along his stomach and down his side. He twisted and wriggled some more, directing it toward the only limb not bundled up: his tail. It reached the tip and steadily dripped off. He wasn't surprised the drips didn't make any noise at all since that wasn't his goal. But if this didn't work soon, he was done for.

Before the four on the ground could take a guess as to which tunnel to follow, Gilbert paused. He stood straighter, looked around, then sniffed the air. "Hey guys…do you smell blood?" Everyone froze. Eyes wide, Noivern was soon unweaving his wings from around the fox. He hissed out a curse when he spotted the trail of blood.

The noise was more than enough to catch the others' attention. Japan's horn shone violet and he swiped a Psycho Cut at the beast. The attack was too wide to dodge, and after being struck Noivern dropped Italy. Germany dashed over to his friend.

"No!" Noivern recovered faster than Japan anticipated. He dropped from above, knocking Gilbert and Garchomp to the floor with his broad wings and striking Japan from above with his tail. Noivern then turned his sights on Germany.

Germany snarled. "Come at me," he challenged.

"If you wish," snorted Noivern before charging.

Italy ran away, hiding behind a boulder. He peeked out to see Germany adamantly standing his ground. "You can do it," he whispered, initiating the Helping Hand aura to connect their spirits. He felt through the link his friend's unwavering determination to protect him, and he hoped Germany could sense in turn his loyal desire to support him. He prayed stronger than he ever had before.

_Germany, I know you can do it!_

Germany's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Ital—?" He made his move.

"HRRAAOOO!"

Finally, _finally_ Germany used Flamethrower. Italy couldn't help himself smiling when he saw the dancing streams of orange flames.

Noivern couldn't evade the fires in time; however, he did shield himself in a cocoon made with his wings. Gilbert and Japan joined in with Incinerate and Flamethrower, and Garchomp contributed with Dragon Breath. Their powerful attacks created a flaming vortex around the enemy.

"…ha…hahaha…" Italy cowered behind the boulder again. "Hahahahaha!" Even with all the attacks concentrated on him, Noivern managed to generate a whirlwind and blow away the flames. "Did you believe me so weak as to depend on that Eevee for power? You underestimate me: I am more than capable of challenging the captain as is. Your friend is merely assurance that I will without a doubt reign victorious."

Quicker than the others could react Noivern spat out a Dragon Pulse that bulleted toward Garchomp. The dragon was shot back several yards, grunting as he collapsed. "As for you three." Japan shifted, swinging his horn in an arc and launching another Psycho Cut. But Noivern reacted faster this time and generated a gust so powerful it dispersed the energy blade in seconds and sent the larger canines flying. Japan and Gilbert went sprawling to opposite sides of the room while Germany was blasted headfirst into the boulder, instantly knocked unconscious.

"Germany!" Italy ran from behind to check on him.

"No! Italy, don't!" yelled Japan, unable to stand because of his injured leg. In the blink of an eye Noivern simply appeared in front of the Eevee. Italy was too stunned by his speed to move.

"Forget about me?" Gilbert yelled, diverting Noivern's attention. The dragon swung a Steel Wing at the Mightyena, but Gilbert, with as much alacrity as his opponent, dodged the attack by running atop the glowing wing. He leaped off Noivern's arm and bit down on the dragon's other wing when he tried to counterattack.

"Watch out!" But Gilbert didn't need Italy's warning as he lifted his lower legs high enough to avoid Noivern's fangs coming at him. His hind paws made contact with Noivern's snout, and he twisted himself around until he could latch down on the dragon's face with his front claws. He pulled forward until he was right up to the large ears.

"AAOOOUUU!"

"GAAAH!"

Noivern recoiled sharply at Gilbert's Howl. The Mightyena jumped off and away when his disoriented opponent swung wildly at him.

"Italy, hurry and use Dig while he can't hear and see you." The Eevee complied and begun digging a hole large enough for him to hide in.

"Mongrels!" seethed Noivern, and the inner rings inside his ears began to glow hot red. Gilbert tensed, unsure of what was happening. In front of him Garchomp was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Urg…that Dragon Puls—Italy's friend, move!" The Mightyena instantly rolled to the left as Noivern's ears flashed. Less than a second later a deafening _BOOM!_ resounded through the area as the spot where Gilbert had just been standing exploded by a seemingly invisible attack. Garchomp was on his feet and ran up behind the other dragon, trapping him in his arms. "You leave us with no choice," he snarled, and he opened his jaws wide, ready to use Crunch.

Noivern's ears glowed brightly again, and this time he released a pulse that was so loud and powerful it made the entire room tremble. Even hiding in the hole Italy cried out in pain; he felt like his eardrums were going to burst from the heavy vibrations in the air. The only noise he could hear over the shrill ringing was Noivern's voice calling out to him.

"Why don't you come out, Italy. I doubt you and your friends would appreciate another Boomburst." Though scared, the Eevee dared to peek out from his makeshift shelter. He gasped. Garchomp and Japan were completely incapacitated, and Gilbert was rolling around covering his ears in pain. "Must I continue before you cooperate?" He ears stared to glow red once more.

"Stop!" Italy climbed out of the hole. "I'll…I'll do whatever you want me to. Just please don't hurt my friends anymore."

Noivern grinned. He hovered and snatched the Eevee between his talons. "If you'll come with me." Italy didn't miss how the beast's eyes flashed with a sort of malevolence; he shuddered. The dragon flew them to a new chamber, one that was in an upper level corridor and had only one main entrance. Italy wondered what Noivern could possibly want with him, knowing that whatever it was couldn't be anything good. He barely caught himself when Noivern dropped him. "Now I need you to evolve."

Italy took a very tentative step back. "Well, you see, I kind of can't." Noivern glared hard at him. "I-I-I mean I'm not supposed to evolve. I can't get back home if I do—"

"I don't care if you're not supposed to," snapped the dragon, earning a cry from Italy, "I need you to evolve. Now."

"W-why?"

"You're small; I can simply eat you whole and obtain your energy that way. And with the power you possess, I can again be captain of Mount Gold." Italy took a giant leap back.

"What!?"

"Now evolve!" Noivern lunged at him. Italy, terrified, used Quick Attack to run beneath the dragon. Noivern blocked him with his tail, but Italy zipped to the side. Still crying in fright, he escaped past him and squeezed himself into a small burrow located in the side wall. Even though it was too narrow for him Italy crawled further in, not caring how far it went or where he ended up. Behind him he could hear dull booms as Noivern was probably attempting to blast him out. Italy picked up the pace.

He'd probably travelled several feet by the time he reached a dead end. With no other choice Italy began to claw his way through the softer parts of the wall. And lo and behold when he finally dug through to the other side…

"Garchomp!" Italy ran over to the surprised dragon and hugged his leg. He didn't know if Noivern was still after him, but now he had someone to protect him again. Garchomp blinked in bewilderment.

"Eevee?" The dragon picked him up. "Ay, I was hoping to have the Houndoom for dinner, but I guess you'll do."

"Huh?" Italy frowned, "Garchomp? What are you saying?" That's when he heard the chuckling from behind. Glancing back he just then noticed the three strange pokémon with them. Italy twirled his head back around, studying Garchomp closer. "Where's your hat, Garchomp?"

"And Noi was having trouble finding this guy? He literally walked right into your claws." Italy flinched as a vampire creature glided up right beside him.

"You're friends with Noivern?" Italy struggled to get out of the land dragon's grip.

"'Course matey. Though what he's up to right now I couldn't care less about. I haven't had a good meal in a while, and he owes me for letting those other three get away."

"You're going to eat me too?" the Italian whimpered. Lairon snorted.

" _Now_ he gets it."

"B-but I already told Noivern I can't evolve! Please don't eat me!" Everyone paused. Garchomp frowned, processing Italy's words.

"What the heck does evolution have to do with this?" But Italy didn't hear her, still pleading for his life.

"I don't want to be eaten for my power! I'll do anything!" Garchomp went silent. Her crew seemed to notice a slight drop in temperature.

"Captain, maybe we should let the Eevee go—"

"Tell me," the captain interrupted Graveler to address the fox, "why does Noivern want your power when he already knows that I'm the strongest?" Italy gulped.

"He says he's going to be the captain of Mount Gold again."

"And he was going to eat you to do that?" Italy nodded. Garchomp, for whatever reason, sounded disgusted. Even her companions had aghast looks.

"Noi was…going to eat…" The vampire couldn't even finish his sentence.

"…Wait." Garchomp's lowered voice instantly caught the attention of her crewmates, "There was to be mutiny against me by my own crew?"

"N-no, Captain! Just Noivern!" The boulder pokémon then clamped his mouth shut as if terrified his words had just granted him a death sentence. But Garchomp bared her fangs, ordering him to continue. "Noivern is tired of following your orders. He has been ever since you recruited him."

"And why is that, Graveler?" the dragon demanded, "Am I not a good captain? Did I not make you all the most feared bandits in the area?"

"Noivern was already one," the vampire muttered. Garchomp rushed up to him about to strike him down with Dragon Claw when the steely pokémon blocked her.

"Captain, you misinterpret Gliscor's stupidly careless words. He tried to hide it from you, but Noivern never took it well after you defeated him seven years ago. You did, after all, take all of his territory. How would you like it if somebody out of the blue beat you up and then left you with self-demotion of being their personal henchman?"

"Lairon's right," added Gliscor, still cowering under the furious look their leader was directing at them, "He's still bitter about losing to you. He did try to convince us to revolt against you about six years ago, but we didn't know who to be more scared of."

Garchomp roared. "You should have been scared of me!" And she swung her claw down.

"Wait!" The claw stopped less than a centimeter above Italy's head. The Eevee had squirmed out of the slackened grip and had jumped atop the rhino. "Don't hurt them! A good captain would never hurt their own subordinates for no reason." The crew members held their breaths as they glanced between their leader having a stare-down with the Eevee. To their complete shock she very slowly stepped back.

Italy visibly relaxed. "You see? Unlike Noivern, your friends never left you. They're still right here. And that to me says you must be a good captain."

"But you heard them– they only stay out of fear," Garchomp argued, but she sounded much more deflated than earlier. Italy shook his head.

"Ask them. I don't think it's fear that keeps them with you." The other three gawked at the Italian.

"How would you know?" Gliscor asked him, "You haven't even been with us for twenty minutes."

"Actions speak louder than words," Italy replied with a laugh, "You're all good friends, aren't you? Otherwise Lairon wouldn't have defended you. Or you three would have taken Noivern's offer." He looked at Garchomp. "And you wouldn't have hesitated in striking Lairon with that attack." Garchomp leered at him, snorted, then turned away like a petulant child.

Her mates looked lost. "Captain?" But she ignored Graveler's whisper. After a few more seconds of silence passed she asked in a voice so small it didn't seem to belong to the large creature, "Do you want to leave me too?"

Graveler, Lairon, and Gliscor were immediately at her side. "Of course not," said Graveler, "The Eevee is correct; we never wanted to leave your side."

"Unlike Noivern, you gave us a rank," added Gliscor, "We would have been nobodies in this mountain if it weren't for you. Heck, I'd probably still be a Gligar if you hadn't found that Razor Fang for me."

"And we don't mind the repetitive treasure hunts," agreed Lairon, "Noivern says you don't provide for us, but with all the ores and discarded treasures you find, Graveler and I have never once gone hungry since being with you. And Gliscor doesn't need much to keep his scrawny self full."

"Hey!"

Garchomp remained quiet for several moments longer. Her tail drooped. "Crew…" She turned back around, and the others could see the thin trail of tears leading from her eyes. "So you don't want to leave me? You don't want to go?"

"It would be nice to leave the mountain every once in a while," Graveler admitted, "But we're happy going wherever you go, Captain." She hastily wiped the water from her eyes before glancing toward Italy.

"Matey."

"Yes?"

"Don't let this display fool you. We are a band of thieves. We plunder and steal in addition to searching for treasure. And we don't hesitate in starting unfair battles." She smiled slightly. "But we are not monsters. We obtain our power and strength purely from our fights. We grow as a team when we explore together. I will not eat you for power." She looked at everyone present. "I've only shown weakness like this one other time in my life. Mention any of this and I will make sure to drop you in the nearest pit of angry Steelix." Her mates nodded with solemnity. Italy spoke up.

"So, uh, does anyone know how I can get back to my friends?" Garchomp stood straighter.

"You will come with us. Noivern's actions against me and you must be dealt with accordingly. It's the ultimate evil to consume another solely for their power, and Noivern has defiled my crew's rep in attempting such an act." She held out an arm; Italy quickly climbed aboard.

"If that tunnel you came through was straight, I have an idea of how to get you back," Graveler said. He and Lairon curled up into balls and rolled away. Gliscor and Garchomp readily took to the air. They hurried down the turns and twists that made up the mountainous maze. But if he was honest with himself, Italy was more concerned with the state of health his friends were in. Had Noivern gone back to finish them off? They went around another bend, and Italy sensed that they were definitely closer to—

A large sphere of water careened out of nowhere and slammed into Graveler. The rock pokémon was shot off course and crashed into the wall to his right. He was immediately knocked out.

"Water Pulse?!" Gliscor wheeled to the side, barely avoiding the second blast which hit Lairon. The rhino, though, stayed on course. He unfurled himself and let out a horrible screech that sounded like two scraping pieces of metal. Noivern stumbled out from behind the stone pillar he was hiding behind, trying in vain to block the noise.

Gliscor came at him from above with his tail glowing a venomous purple. But even deaf Noivern could still sense the scorpion-bat, and he ducked at the very last second to dodge. He followed up by firing a rapid-fire Dragon Pulse at Gliscor's back, knocking him into Lairon. With them both momentarily preoccupied, Noivern launched Focus Blast at the two, felling them.

"Noivern!" The bat-dragon glared at the angry land shark. "You were planning to overthrow me?"

"And it only took someone else telling you to figure it out," he laughed. The smirk almost immediately morphed into a snarl. "I hated every second I was with you. I can't believe I ever lost to an idiot like you. This mountain is not your playground; we are not your playmates. A true captain uses others for gain of status and power, yet you only use us to collect treasure and pick fights with the locals. I used to have servants before you came along."

"I had hoped you joining my crew would have been an honor."

"An honor? I'm a laughing stock among Noivern. A proud creature such as myself being ruled by a simple-minded beast like you? You waste my abilities on useless jewels and already pathetically weak opponents. Oh, it was an honor all right. An honor to be mocked by my own brethren for almost a decade."

"I'd rather that than sink so low as to eat an evolving pokémon." She put Italy down safely behind her. "Have you really become so depraved as to resort to that?"

A sinister light glinted in his eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time." Garchomp was so shocked by his response that she didn't react right away to Noivern's Water Pulse.

"Move!" Italy's shout brought her back to her senses, and she twisted to the side. The look in her eyes was both something unsettling and intriguing to Italy. It was as if a completely different entity took control of her. Her movement was swift and precise; not a single muscle moved more than it needed to, no excess energy was used. Despite being such a large and ferocious being, it seemed that in battle she moved with the grace of a swan.

The captain now attacked, and Italy watched as she transformed from a creature of elegance to one of absolute savagery in the blink of an eye. She stomped the earth and spiky pillars pierced out from all around, aiming to skewer the bat. Her opponent swerved through the air with frightening ease, evading each and every blade that came at him. He pulled out of his last twirl launching a high-speed Dragon Pulse. The captain bowed low, not once losing eye contact with the other to look at the oncoming sphere, and the attack soared straight over her. She spewed out Flamethrower, but Noivern neutralized it with his Gust.

Italy took advantage of the two fighting to check on the others. "Lairon, Gliscor, are you two alright?" Gliscor sat up, rubbing his head and still a bit dizzy.

"Nghh…that Focus Blast was way too strong, even by a normal Noivern's standards. When the heck did Noi get the time to work out so much?"

"I think it's much worse than that," said Italy as Lairon stirred. "How are you?"

"I've been better." He shook his head to clear it. "What happened while we were out?" The explosion behind them from Noivern's second missed Dragon Pulse answered his question. "Italy, Graveler won't wake for a long while, but even if he were conscious the three of us wouldn't be able to do much to stop Noivern. His attacks are too fast for us to dodge. You and Gliscor need to find your friends. If they're clever enough to escape our pit then surely they can help the captain."

"And you?" Gliscor asked his crewmate.

"I can survive a few more hits. If the captain's in trouble, I can hold him off for a small time."

"We'll hurry," Italy nodded, and he dashed onto Gliscor's back. The vampire waited until Noivern certainly couldn't see them before gliding out of the cavern. As they went Gliscor yelled out to the Zubat to tell them where Italy's friends were. The tiny bats readily answered the bandit's call and directed them to a shortcut. Gliscor flew down it, and sure enough, they quickly stumbled upon Germany's group as they were racing down a tunnel going the opposite direction. "Guys!"

"Italy?" The four of them looked up and froze, spying the Eevee riding atop Gliscor. "Italy!" Germany shouted, "Get away from him!"

"No, he and the others are my friends." The scorpion-bat glanced back, a slightly perplexed look on his face. "And we have to hurry. The others are in trouble."

"Friends? He tried to eat you," growled Gilbert, his tail glowing, "I say whatever trouble they're in they deserve."

"Noivern's attacking the captain." The ones on the ground stared at Gliscor. "And if we don't hurry, she, Graveler, and Lairon won't last much longer."

"And why is it we should help you?" Japan asked coolly.

"Because their captain is trying to protect me," his friend answered. That news stopped any further argument.

Garchomp started. "Captain…?" And a second later he was running down the tunnel they needed to go. "Hurry and lead the way!" The others quickly caught up with Gliscor taking the lead. The shortcut brought them close to their destination; it wasn't long before they heard the explosions of the combatants' attacks echoing throughout the tunnel.

"Captain! I brought help!" Gliscor flew into the fray. It seemed the battle had turned aerial and was taking place near the darkness of the upper levels. Lairon stood by uselessly as he watched his captain. Garchomp, likewise, was staring at the female dragon, though his look was one of awe than worry. "Is it really…?" He spotted Noivern, his eyes narrowing in accusation. "Why you…"

"You need to clip his wings somehow," shouted Gilbert to the captain and Gliscor, "We can't do much from where we're at." As the two of them aimed to capture Noivern he turned to Italy. "Help me dig a hole. If Noivern tries to use Boomburst again we can hide underground."

"You mates can work on the hole," Garchomp said as he held out his fins, "I'm fighting Noivern." He glided up toward the female and her companion. "Garchomp is it now?"

"Should I know you?" she asked, frowning. But Noivern's scoff returned her attention to him.

"You think I can't handle an extra opponent?"

"I don't know, mate, you looked like you could barely handle one-against-one earlier." It was true, Italy noted when he paused to look, that Noivern was panting more heavily than the captain.

"He's getting tired," Germany said, having come to the same conclusion as him.

"I told you not to underestimate me." Noivern blew up a stronger wind than before. Italy would have been sent airborne had Japan not caught him. The Absol dug his claws into the ground. The others, save Lairon, did the same to keep from flying off. Unfortunately, those in the air had no form of grounding. Gliscor was blown into a stalactite where he barely caught hold, but the two Garchomp went spiraling into the cave wall. The male recovered first and used Dragon Breath.

It struck.

Noivern hadn't moved fast enough to dodge. Completely surprised the move had hit he tumbled out of the air, unable to regain his flight. Gliscor swooped down and pinched onto his right wing, dragging him down faster. They crashed into the earth. Garchomp helped the captain down, and the three of them plus Lairon surrounded Noivern.

"A creature like you deserves no mercy from me," the captain uttered darkly, "You who chose to rebel against your captain. You who feed upon others for personal strength and status. And as a member of my crew, the price you must pay shan't be light.

Noivern looked up at the dragon before closing his eyes in accepted defeat. The captain's body shone with a wild blue aura that took the form of a wyvern. She rushed at Noivern with fangs bared and claws extended to the fullest. Gliscor leaped out of the way before his captain's Dragon Rush struck.

Noivern's eyes snapped open. He exhaled Hyper Beam. The thick streak of scorching energy pierced the aura shield, striking the captain in the chest.

"No!" both Italy and Garchomp yelled out, with the latter rushing at Noivern with Dragon Claw. But Noivern's ears had already begun to glow red.

"Get down!" Gilbert dragged Italy into the pit by the tail; Germany and Japan jumped down after them in a heartbeat. The others, however, were too far to reach the makeshift bunker. Lairon, too big to fit, curled into a ball, and Gliscor attempted to fly away, but none withstood the blast's tremendous force. The four canines underground still buckled under the intense noise. Before the room even stopped shaking, Gilbert, Germany, and Japan bolted out of the hole, all three fully-charged with Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, and Psycho Cut.

Garchomp, Lairon, and Gliscor were out cold, but stunningly, the captain was still conscious. She had fallen to one knee– technically not defeated, but she was unable to do anything in the position she was in. Noivern, too, couldn't finish her off before the three retaliated. The standoff was nerve-wracking to watch; neither side seemed willing to make the next move.

The ears shone, and Germany only had a split second to dodge before the ground where he'd been erupted. Noivern was concentrating his Boomburst attack now. Gilbert launched his Shadow Ball. The opponent blocked it. Japan had sprinted around and unleashed his Psycho Cut while the dragon was distracted. Noivern couldn't stop the attack from behind. He too hit the floor on one knee.

"Italy will be mine," he uttered through clenched teeth. He fired a Water Pulse. Germany evaded the attack by rolling to the side, but when he looked up there were suddenly three Noivern in front of him.

"What the—?" The three Noivern each fired Focus Blast at the canines. They all avoided being hit, but now they were surrounded by no less than twenty Noivern.

"Double Team," Gilbert muttered, stepping closer to the circle the three formed.

"But only one of them is real," Japan said lowly. One of the Noivern charged, and the Absol swung at it with Night Slash. The illusion faded instantly upon contact. Another Noivern came from behind. Gilbert aimed Dark Pulse at it, dispelling it as well.

"Are they all fake?" Germany growled. The copies sneered at him, their voices echoing as they spoke in unison.

"Wouldn't you like to know," they taunted. Germany used Iron Tail on the nearest dragon. He grunted in annoyance at defeating yet another doppelganger. A cry rang out, and Germany turned to see Japan get struck from behind by one of the copies. There he was! But before he and Gilbert could convene, Noivern slipped back between the ranks, hiding in plain sight once again.

Gilbert leaped, crouching next to Germany. "I'm going to try Dark Pulse," he said, "Attack any that try to escape." Germany nodded, and the Mightyena roared, releasing wave after wave of dark energy. Several dragon illusions dissolved immediately, a few tried to fly away. Germany dealt with them with his Iron Tail; those too far away Japan handled with Night Slash. And the captain even helped by using Dragon Rage whenever she could. In less than a minute, every single copy was gone.

"Wait a minute?" Germany realized, "Where's the real—?"

" _HELP!_ " The three spun around just in time to see Noivern reaching into the hole with his talons, dragging Italy out by the tail.

"Release him!" Germany used Flamethrower, but Noivern flew into the air, carrying Italy with him. Try as he might, Italy couldn't so much as reach up to claw or bite the dragon. Noivern bulleted out of the chamber, and he sped through the caves with a clear destination in mind.

"I've had just about enough of you."

Past a bend and up ahead was a large opening. Italy had all of two seconds to look around in shock and realize they had entered Mawile's Snare before he was harshly thrown to the ground. He landed painfully on his stomach, the rocks grazing and agitating the wound on his underside. He curled slightly as Noivern landed. The dragon rammed his claws against the Eevee's neck, choking him. "You have quickly become an absolute pest," he snarled with fangs hovering over the other's face. "I don't even care anymore if you evolve or not. For such a small mongrel, no other creature has been more of a nuisance to me. Somehow managing to escape when you're right in front of me."

"P-please…st…op…" Italy could barely choke out. He struggled in vain to lift himself. Noivern was crushing him under his foot. The dragon said nothing at first. Without any warning, he lifted his foot, and Italy had enough time to take in a single breath of relief before he was slammed in the side by Noivern's tail. He crashed into the far wall and landed painfully upon a cluster of sharp chargestones. Noivern strode over as Italy labored to stand on shaking legs.

"You can't even fight, can you?" he asked with complete resentment in his voice, "You've not once attacked me since I've captured you. I was once someone who ruled this area; I already lost to an idiot. I will _never_ allow myself to be bested by someone who can't even battle." The nails on his wings glowed blue, and he pressed them down hard against Italy's neck. "This cat-and-mouse game ends now."

Italy tried to shout, but he was hard-pressed getting any sound out with his neck being crushed. His eyes stung with water and he nearly gagged while choking to get out of his grip. Noivern held a manic grin as he watched his prey squirm. Then suddenly a sharp sting. "Ouch!" He looked down on his wing and spotted a tiny Joltik looking up angrily at him. "Filthy pest." He swiped the spider off, but another one was soon in its place. Then four. Then ten. Noivern balked back when he realized he had thrown Italy into a Joltik's nest, and now the critters were after the one who had destroyed their home.

Italy coughed when the nails were removed from his neck. He glanced to the side to see scores of the yellow insects clamber onto Noivern who was desperately trying to shake them off. A few had attached themselves to Italy's fur, but he admittedly had no idea what he would do if they decided to attack him too. He hoped they didn't see him as another perpetrator of ruining their nest. He opted to staying still.

"No! I've come too far to have to deal with the likes of you!" Noivern swiped at Italy. The Eevee curled up. A thin red aura outlined around him, and Noivern's claws bounced off the Eevee's skin. "You can't endure my attacks forever." He was right. Whatever move he was using, Italy realized it only weakened Noivern's attacks; it didn't block the damage from them. The nails still stung, and the blows still threatened to knock him out.

"…Germany…" he whimpered.

"No one's coming to—GYAAAH!" Italy jerked back. The Joltik had had enough and were electrocuting Noivern. The dragon was alight with static, falling and writhing on the ground, almost rolling right into the river. Soon the Joltik let up. They only shocked him for no more than a few seconds, but Noivern looked to be completely out cold. Satisfied with their payment, the spiders climbed off and returned to their crystals. Italy hustled to get off their nest, earning a few quick painful jolts himself, but he knew they were nothing to what Noivern suffered from.

He supposed he should find the others now, but which tunnel had they come through? He'd lost focus after being thrown, and several of them seemed to be…no, no. None of these entrances looked right. He turned around. That's right– Noivern had thrown him across the river after entering the chamber. The path on the far left was the one he needed to take. But how to get there?

Italy looked back around, gulping. Maybe…maybe he needed to travel through one of these tunnels first and find a way to circle back around. He shivered at the thought of having to wander around all by himself. Then he shook his head. No, he could do it. He needed to be brave and get to the others. He'd already done it once before.

"…mine." Italy froze as a quiet, low laughter slowly grew in intensity. Terror raced through him as he jumped back. Noivern slowly got to his feet. His eyes were wild with madness as he lumbered forward. Italy stepped back. "Mine…"

"How can you…?" He had nowhere to run. He knew he would never reach the nearest tunnel in time, and he was too injured to use Dig. "How are you still…?"

"It's like I said before," the bat-dragon chuckled as his ears started to glow hot red, "You won't be the first evolving pokémon I've eaten. Nor the last once the captain's through."

"Italy!" Both looked up toward the entrance of the far left. That was Germany's voice. "Italy, hang on! We're coming!"

Noivern grinned widely before shouting, "Yes, come save what's left of your precious friend's life, Germany. I'll let you watch as it comes to an end." Then he added quietly as he re-aimed his attack, "Along with yours." Italy realized in horror Noivern's intention: there was a bend just before reaching the entrance. Coming around it, his friends would never be able to respond in time to—

"Germany, no!"

"Italy!"

"You better hurry, Germany."

"No Germany! Don't!"

The instant Germany appeared at the entrance Noivern fired. At almost that exact same moment, Italy moved too. He hadn't even given the action conscious thought; his body simply reacted. All he knew was that he didn't care what happened to him. Germany was in trouble, and he had to save him. He _had_ to protect Germany. Garchomp's voice rang in his ears.

_Sometimes it's the smaller, weaker actions that make all the difference._

Quick Attack was not a powerful move, but Italy struck as hard as he could against Noivern with it. The dragon, knocked off balance by the blow, missed hitting Germany with his Boomburst. The momentum, however, was too much for either of them. They both tumbled into the river.

The water was shockingly cold! Italy's heart actually fluttered after he fell in and was immediately snatched by the current. He needed air, but there was absolutely no way to distinguish up from down as he was tossed through the rapids. Next to him—perhaps above, maybe below—Noivern was jostled along with him, twisting around without any control. For the briefest of seconds their eyes connected, each of them filled to the brim with absolute dread and panic.

Italy peddled his legs, hoping he was moving up. His lungs were burning for oxygen. Something reached out and seized his hind leg. Noivern had grabbed him.

The water between them erupted as a Shadow Ball zoomed between them. It was enough to knock Noivern off and created a strong enough wave to push Italy upward. His head broke the surface.

"Swim this way!" Japan shouted, "Hurry!" Along the banks he, Germany, and Gilbert were running all out just to keep pace with Italy. Italy choked on the rushing water as he paddled.

"I…I can't!" The current was simply too powerful. Gilbert fired another Shadow Ball, hoping to generate another wave for Italy. This one, though, had the horrendously opposite effect– the wave it created pulled Italy back under. Dizzy from slow oxygen deprivation and coldness, Italy faltered as something brushed against him. Noivern had managed to launch himself toward the surface.

He latched onto the dragon's ears in time. Both broke the surface, with Noivern now trying desperately to fly out of the river. But his wings were too wet to lift him. "Get off! Get off of me!" he shouted as he shook his head to fling the Eevee off. But Italy clung tight, digging his claws into skin. Noivern let out a painful screech. He dove back under to try and weaken Italy's hold.

Italy couldn't handle both the current and Noivern's thrashing and was soon dragged off. But at least this time he was able to keep his head above the water. "Germany!"

"West! Up ahead!" Germany looked up in fear at what Gilbert was talking about. It was a waterfall. Horror and adrenaline burned his heart, and he used every last reserve of energy to rush ahead to the very edge of the cliff. He held out his paw as far as it could go.

"Grab hold! _Do it now!_ " Italy barely had time to react. The current was pushing him almost too swiftly for him to get his upper body out of the water. But he fought; he fought with everything he had and got one of his paws above the water. He reached out with one last desperate struggle to grab hold to Germany.

The tips of their paws brushed…but Italy could not grab hold.

Weightlessness set in as the floor vanished beneath him. Time slowed to an unbearable crawl as Italy could only stare wide-eyed at the steadily shrinking form of his best friend getting further and further away. The roar of the waterfall almost masked the scream of anguish above him.

" _ITALY!_ "

He was falling, but that fact didn't seem to register to Italy until the darkness started to creep around him. And then he remembered.

This pit wasn't bottomless.

"Ger—"

The last thing he felt was a sharp, intense pain overwhelming every last nerve in his body. And the last thing he saw was the blue pinprick of light so far above him. There was nothing he could do as his vision slowly faded to blackness, and then, eventually, to a comforting white…


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

Katyusha watched with growing anxiety between Toris and Raivis as the nations and her sister prepared for their search. "Perhaps we should think this through a little bit more, sister. Flying across the realm with our family this weak probably isn't being the best course of action."

"It's not," agreed Natalya, "I hate having to leave with both Eduard and Toris too injured to properly defend you. But this is the only opportunity we have. Once the Master returns he will surely finish what he's started. We must find the Jordyr family before then."

"But what if this family isn't on this side of the realm?"

"They must surely live close enough for Dewgong to be familiar with them," France reason. But Katyusha shook her head.

"Dewgong can swim through underground rivers. The Jordyr family could be hundreds of kilometers away."

"Then it's hundreds of kilometers we will have to travel." Russia finished securing their food bag onto Canada's back. He turned to face the family head. "We appreciated your hospitality while it lasted. It's time now we take our leave."

"You guys will be safe, right?" asked Canada. Silence permeated for several seconds.

"We don't know," Raivis admitted with hesitancy, "Kyurem's spirit isn't bound to the mountain anymore. It may not want to return. So for the time being we can't be relying on it to protect our home." He paused for a moment. "I guess this is it then."

"I suppose so," nodded Canada sadly. He gazed up when Toris shifted forward.

"Please," he said, "be careful. And keep Lady Natalya safe at any cost." He stared at Russia in particular as he spoke. The Russian nodded in assurance. Though it was small and it evidently pained him internally, the Flygon smiled at the nation. "Thank you."

Natalya made a noise of exasperation. "We should get going," she huffed as she opened the front door with her tail. The nations gave their final farewells to the Drakon family. Katyusha swooped over and embraced each of them with the adoration and heartache of a mother sending off her own children.

"Promise to come back safely," she whispered to her sister. The Dragonair showed the first sign of sympathy all morning.

"I promise." And with that she turned and headed out of the mansion. The nations followed, stepping out into the chilling wind. Natalya and Canada flapped into the air with Russia grabbing and carrying France before joining them in the sky. They refrained from looking back as they flew. Unnecessary grief would only delay them further. Still, the nations knew they would always treasure their time with the dragon family for as long as they lived.

They swore in silence not to let the family's sacrifice be in vain.

"Until we reach the barren lands you three need to take refuge in the clouds," Natalya said to them. And while they all understood the reason, Canada's expression showed obvious signs of reservation. Natalya noticed when he hesitated to soar after Russia. "What's wrong?"

His frown deepened. "Just thinking about last time."

"I hadn't forgotten. It'll only be until we are far from wandering eyes. Once we are being in the clear I'll give you all a signal." The Canadian was clearly in disagreement with this plan but Natalya made a fair point. If they were spotted by either the Beartic or Dewgong's tribes then there wouldn't have been any reason sneaking away, and they'd simply inform Giratina which direction they'd gone. Steeling himself, he glided into the thick grey-blue clouds. As expected he had difficulty keeping sight of France and Russia only a few feet ahead of him. And just like last time, the sheer coldness threatened to solidify him.

The group flew relatively silently, disregarding the sharp intakes of breath or chattering of teeth every few minutes. After what seemed like hours they heard Natalya's muffled voice. They gratefully descended, shivering as they emerged from the misty clouds. Even though it couldn't have been more than half an hour, Canada was feeling exhausted and drowsy. He hoped in the back of his mind he wasn't suffering from the beginning stages of hypothermia.

Russia was concerned with something else. "France. Wake up." Canada looked over with mild concern to see the Serperior wrapped limply around Russia. The Dragonite was poking him on the forehead.

"…Too tired…" France mumbled before glaring in irritation at Russia. "Quit it."

Russia chuckled. "Make me." France groaned before sluggishly slapping Russia's arm away with his tail. But the Dragonite continued to pester him. Canada pondered if maybe Russia was actually trying to get France moving again; perhaps he recognized the signs of hypothermia. He decided to go with that just to make himself feel better.

"Natalya, do you think you could heal him?" Canada turned his head. The Dragonair swiveled around and glided the shining orbs on her tail over the three of them. Warmth seeped through his bones, and Canada couldn't help sighing in relief. Russia smiled brightly.

"Hm! Thank you, Natalya." The Togekiss spotted the faint blush creeping underneath her scales. He smiled faintly at her, but that grin slowly fell as he gazed out toward the tundra before them. Be it to the left, the right, or straight ahead there was nothing but flat wasteland of untouched snow as far as the eye could see. And as high up as they were, that was certainly several leagues.

"We've come this far," Canada heard France mutter. He looked to be feeling better. Tightening his hold around Russia he gazed around at the wilderness. "There's no going back."

"Agreed," said Russia. He spread his wings further, catching the breeze and soaring straight ahead, picking up speed. Canada mimicked his actions with Natalya right behind him.

They flew for hours. Emptiness only ever greeted them. In some ways, Canada mused, this was worse than driving through open country. When driving you had an idea of how long until you reached your destination. Scratch that– at least you _knew_ there was a destination. But there was no such certainty here. There was always the slightest possibility Dewgong had been lying or that the Jordyr was a branching family of the Beartic tribe. Or maybe the Jordyr lived in another direction entirely. They were heading north now; perhaps the family lived to the east.

A low grumble interrupted his thoughts. Canada blushed. "Um, guys…"

France chuckled. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who's hungry." Canada raised a brow.

"You too? And you stayed quiet?"

"It didn't seem fair to say anything when you are the ones doing all the flying."

"How thoughtful of you," Russia replied with mild sarcasm. They all agreed to rest for a few minutes. After landing, Russia took out several handfuls of berries they had packed earlier into the bag. It wasn't a meal, though, by any stretch of the imagination; even after finishing his share of Oran and Yache berries, Canada's appetite wasn't remotely satiated. But they resumed their journey shortly after. As they flew, Russia glided closer to him. "We better hope the family isn't more than a few days' distance away," he uttered, "Otherwise, we won't have enough food to last."

Hours passed. Their day, having consisted of almost nothing but flying and looking out at emptiness, was finally dawdling to its end. Natalya gazed toward the greying clouds. "The sun will be setting in a few hours." She looked at the nations. "Our nights are cold. We'll freeze to death if we don't make shelter soon." And considering that only one of them had arms strong enough to build a shelter they needed all the time they could get. Fatigued as they were all four of them landed and got to work pushing snow into a giant pile. By the time they had a large and sturdy enough mound, however, the sky had grown streaks of magenta and violet. Russia wiped his brow before digging into the mound at an angle.

"When you need to rest I can take over," Natalya offered. Canada wasn't sure how she could help, but he wasn't going to complain if it meant getting the cave finished faster. She hadn't been lying; the sun was only half below the horizon and the temperatures were plummeting fast. He huddled against a coiled France, but quickly moved to wrap his wing around the latter after noticing how cold he was.

"France? How are you holding up?"

France uttered through chattering teeth, "I c-could be bet-t-ter." He took in a painful breath. "M-my t-tail."

"Huh?" Confused, Canada looked at France's limb and jerked back in surprise. The tips of the tail and its leaves were crystallized white. At first Canada couldn't think of why the Serperior would be in such a state. Then he realized that France's scales weren't as thick as Russia's or Natalya's. Moving all that snow must have slowly been freezing them. "Guys, you need to hurry up."

"Russia is going as fast as he can," Natalya replied irately, spinning around. She paused. "What is the matter with him?"

"I think the snow was too much for him. We need to hurry before night falls." The sky had only speckles of sunlight left.

"Done!" Russia poked his head out from the tunnel. "Oh? Is France cold?"

Canada helped the Serperior to stand. Ignoring the question, he asked, "Is there really enough space for us all?"

"Da, there's plenty of room for everyone. Or rather," he smiled mischievously, "there is plenty of room if we all become one and sleep together. Wouldn't you want that, France?" Staring, Canada and France were left momentarily speechless.

"Th-this is the o-only time," France muttered as Canada helped him inside. Crawling through the short U-shaped tunnel they entered the shallow cave. Russia, being the largest, curled up in the middle. France reluctantly nestled himself against his side and wrapped the ends of Russia's scarf around his tail. Canada and Natalya settled themselves on the outside, sliding beside France and Russia respectively. Despite them all pressing close against one another, the night was a long and freezing one.

So when morning came hours later no one wanted to stir. Canada really wanted to keep resting in the chilly but at least quiet burrow. The sound of shuffling, however, disturbed him to the point of him teetering on the precipice of wakefulness and sleep. Why was Russia moving around so much? Canada flittered his wings and made himself comfortable again as best he could. Then—

_Plumpf!_

A large clump of snow fell right on top of Canada's head and France's back. Shaking it off, the two looked up to hear even more rustling above them. "Who in the world…?" France started to grumble but quickly silenced himself. He had just registered that someone was outside and climbing all over their snowy cavern. Russia, also awake, held up a claw. They all remained quiet.

The soft crunches of snow moved above them in an unpredictable manner and paused every few seconds. Twice they heard sounds of digging and briefly wondered if the being outside knew this wasn't a natural mound of snow, but both times they quickly gave up that pursuit. Canada could see Natalya concentrating hard. He supposed she was trying to assess the creature based on the noises it was making.

Soon, though, they heard the faint sound of crushing snow a few feet away from them. The creature was leaving just as suddenly as it came.

The pokémon inside relaxed when silence greeted them again. "I wonder what that was," said Canada.

"Do you suppose they were friendly?" Russia asked.

"Perhaps," said France, "But we have no way of knowing for sure. If they weren't and they had reinforcements nearby then we would have been in a bind. And it would have been serious trouble if that were a Beartic or its cub."

"That wasn't a Beartic tribe member." Natalya gained their attention. "It was much too small, and a Cubchoo is never far from its parent. And despite having little sense of self-preservation, Seel don't wander from sight of the nearest river or lake."

"So you think they may have been a member of the Jordyr family?" Canada voiced all of their thoughts. He couldn't help the slight rise in his voice as he spoke. But Natalya narrowed her eyes.

"Or it could be being another servant of the Master I am merely unfamiliar with. That creature may have been small, but at its size it wouldn't have survived if it didn't have the numbers. Perhaps we have wandered into its tribe's territory."

They all considered their next course of action. "I say we should follow them," Canada eventually said, "Two of us can follow its trail from above. If we find out that they never meant us any harm we can come back and pick up the other two."

"But what if they aren't friendly?" France spoke up. "Two against an entire clan won't be enough, and there would be no way of calling for help without leading them back here. Non, I say we should all go if we agree to follow."

"I second that," said Russia. Natalya nodded in agreement. They crawled out of their snow cave. Russia was the first to spot the creature's trail. "Ah, there!" Two sets of footprints greeted them: one coming directly from the north and another heading northwest. Natalya leaned down to them.

"Not Beartic footprints," she confirmed. So this was a new pokémon– one with four small paws and two sharp claws on each. "It couldn't have gotten far. I will look for it in the air."

"We'll be right behind you," Russia said as she glided away. Canada hovered above the two of them.

"France, will you be alright?" he asked. The Serperior looked surprised by the question.

"Oui. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your tail." Canada didn't think he'd have to remind him. France shrugged.

"I've dealt with it. It must have been because we were in the clouds too long that it froze. But Russia's scarf handily fixed that overnight."

"Wait, clouds? I thought it froze because you were pushing snow with it."

"That was when I couldn't take it anymore," France admitted, "But what does it matter? I'm better now."

"But don't you find it strange? I mean Russia and I didn't have any frost at all once we landed. But—"

"But then there was that first time when you and Raivis were suddenly trapped in ice," Russia interjected, catching on, "And that was because you two were the only ones in the clouds." He frowned and stared up at the heavy greyness blanketing the morning sky. "You are right, Canada. Something is very strange. What is causing us to freeze while we fly?"

"We might be dealing with another of Giratina's abilities," spoke the Serperior.

"Or a servant," the Togekiss added.

"One whom we cannot hear or see," uttered the Dragonite. They remained silent at the prospect. The silence didn't last long. "We should find Natalya. She might be able to know—" An explosion sounded in the distance. All three whirled toward the direction. Natalya, nearly a mile away, had spotted something on the ground and was firing Dragon Pulses at it. "Fly!" France was already curling around him before he took off. Canada and Russia flapped hard to catch up to where the Dragonair was. Her target was proving too difficult to hit based on how frequently she was attacking the ground.

"He's hiding under the snow," she snarled when they finally reached her. Looking down they could see what was left of a tunnel leading underground. "He must have sensed me without my realizing; he used Dig before I could properly approach him."

"He could be anywhere," France scanned the area, "He could have doubled back around for all we know."

Natalya shook her head. "No, he is likely trying to get to his home as quickly as possible. He wasn't large at all, smaller than him," she indicated Canada. "He was out in the open and clearly alone. Safety in numbers is likely his strategy right now."

"Why'd you attack him?" France questioned. Natalya leered at him.

"I did no such thing! I was trying to blast him out of the snow. _He_ ran from _me_." She only seemed to calm a little when she heard Russia chuckle.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it."

"We're wasting time," Canada reminded them, "We should probably split up. Russia, you and Natalya can continue searching in the air. France and I can check the ground to see if there isn't a way we can follow the trail by foot."

The Dragonair had no arguments. "Alright. Let's go, Russia." Russia quickly spiraled down to drop off France before gliding away with Natalya. The Canadian soon joined the Serperior.

"I suppose searching for clues is a better tactic then going on a wild goose chase," smiled France. He looked at the blasted hole. "Natalya might have overdone it however. There's hardly anything left."

"Perhaps if we dig around the hole we can get a clue to the direction he went," Canada suggested. "Of course, that's assuming the tunnel didn't cave in."

"We can try." As best as they could they begun to dig, France scooping out snow with his tail and Canada brushing it away with his wings. Despite their best efforts they could only clear down a foot. "This'll take forever," France whined. Canada was inclined to agree.

"How about sticking your tail in and feeling around?"

"And what if he is still down there?" the other retorted.

"Can't hurt to try."

"Says the one not sticking their own tail in." But he nonetheless slid his tail down the tunnel. After feeling around he suddenly cried out, "What's this?" He pulled his lower half back up. "It seems to bend in two directions: where we were originally heading and that way." He pointed toward the northeast.

"Well, since Russia and Natalya are going northwest, let's go northeast." With their course set they headed off. Their hopes were high that they would find something at the end of the trail. But that optimism gradually fell after over ten minutes of travelling and no signs of an exit hole. Perhaps they had fallen for a decoy path.

"Should we turn around?" France asked Canada as he observed the emptiness surrounding them.

"Yeah. We need to find Russia and…" He trailed off. With narrowed eyes, he thought he spotted something. It looked to be like giant snow dunes way, way off in the distance. "Look over there. You don't think there might be something behind those, do you?" France turned around.

"No," he answered honestly, "But I guess there's really no point in not checking." He hissed slightly. Canada didn't miss how he drew in his tail.

"I can try carrying you there."

France chuckled out, "You are too kind worrying over Big Brother such, but I can make it. Allons-y!" He led the way to the dunes. Canada made certain to follow slightly behind. He could almost swear the frost had spread further along his tail.

The climb over the dunes was somewhat treacherous for France as the snow kept sliding beneath and threatened to bury him, but Canada provided the assistance to keep him going. "Thanks," smiled France when he felt Canada's wing nudging against him. The soon made it to the top.

Their mouths opened in shock.

A mansion stood before them, and it had to have come straight out of a fairy tale. In comparison, the Drakon household was larger, but this one's architecture was more traditional, having a bit of a Baroque style to it. But unlike the dragon's home this one was made entirely of ice so thick its opaque white surface seemed to glow despite the cloudiness.

In front of the two-story building were a couple of pokémon conversing with each other. France and Canada ducked behind the dune before the pair could notice them. "Who were they?" France asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure," the Canadian answered as he peeked back over to get a better view. The blue lion and red bird were still talking. He lowered himself back down. "The lion is one I'm not too familiar with. Maybe a Luxray…Luxio…no, Luxray. But the other one is definitely a Delibird."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Don't know about the Luxray. Going by looks alone…very likely." He then grinned lightly. "But Delibird are generally kind. If we can manage to speak to it without the other interfering we can probably get some help from them."

France peered back out. "Well our fortune couldn't be any better. Look." Canada did. The Luxray was heading back inside the mansion while the Delibird said a few last-minute words to it. "Now's our chance." While the two's back were turned the nations hurried over the snow bank. And it wasn't until the door closed behind the lion did France call out, "Hello there!"

The penguin-like creature jumped and turned around. "What?" he cried out in clear surprise.

"Pardon us," France spoke more civilly, "We didn't mean to startle you. We were wondering if you could help us." The bird continued to stare at them. The nations frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no!" The Delibird finally snapped himself out of it, "It's not you—I-I mean I guess it is you but—oh wow." He took a breath to calm himself down, laughing softly in the process. "It's just I never expected to see any pokémon like you in my lifetime. You really gave me a shock just now." He chuckled again, now much more composed. "Let me start over. Moi! You said you need help? I'll do what I can."

Canada smiled. "Thanks. We're looking for the Jordyr family. A pokémon named Dewgong mentioned them when, uh, we were looking for assistance earlier."

The Delibird blinked. "Dewgong? He actually helped you?"

"Well…not exactly. It was more that we interpreted his words as such," Canada admitted. The Delibird smiled in amusement.

"Hmhm, that sounds more like him. As for finding the Jordyr, you just did. My name is Tino."

"Canada," the Canadian introduced himself.

"And I'm France," finished the Serperior, "We have a couple of friends who split off from us earlier and are following someone who might be from your family. We're going to have to go find them pretty soon."

"Your friends must have found Emil," Tino sighed, "He's the one on patrol right now. He certainly hates using stealth when he's on watch. I can't say I blame him, though; it is rather a hassle trying to remain hidden when no one's really out looking for you. But I have to ask: was he just walking in the open with no cover?"

"Natalya said she spotted him but couldn't get a good look at him before he got away," France told him.

"I see. I'm sure then Emil will be fine. He'll likely just lead your friends around in circles until they get tired of chasing him."

"Hopefully," nodded the Serperior, "But going back to before, do you think you can help us? We don't have much time to waste– my friends and I are trying to get home. We've been told we first need to reach the Other Side." Tino's mouth fell open.

"The…the Other Side? You come from the Other Side?" He peered up anxiously at the grey clouds. In a lowered voice he asked, "You're not joking, are you?"

"No," the two shook their heads. Tino became contemplative.

"So you must have been what was making Giratina's servants so restless. Oh dear, this isn't good."

"You mean the Beartic?" Canada asked, "They're here as well?"

"The Beartic?" He paused suddenly, staring past the two nations. Puzzled, they turned around.

"There you are," spoke Russia in a sing-song voice as he and Natalya approached. Clutched tightly in between his hands was a light-brown furry creature who, frankly, seemed more annoyed about the predicament he was in than concerned. His ears were down and folded back, his tail dragged in the snow, and he seemed keen to avoid eye contact with the Delibird. "It was easy following your trail. Oh, and look what we found." The ferret-like creature in his grip let out a heavy sigh.

"Emil?" Tino sounded worried for his brethren. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Emil uttered, gazing down at the ground, not daring to look up. "I'm not hurt."

"Your brother is a quick one," Natalya addressed Tino, "But you should teach him better ways to misdirect. And his camouflage needs work."

"My camouflage is just fine; you were the one blasting snow into the air with your attacks," huffed the brown creature. "Now will you please let me go? This is already humiliating enough. I can only imagine what the others would say if they saw me. Especially Mathias."

"You have a point," Tino hummed thoughtfully, "They probably wouldn't let you live it down." To the nations he added, "Come inside. There's plenty of room for every—" The door opened suddenly then, and the blue lion from before stepped out. He faltered midstep, taking in the scene before him with shock. Equally stunned, the nations failed to react in time as the Luxray bolted toward Russia. Neon blue static erupted from the Luxray's claws and fangs and he leaped into the air. Out of reflex the Dragonite dropped Emil and clutched his fists, ready to exchange blows.

But Natalya lunged herself at the lion, wrapping him up in her coils and dragging him into the snow. The Luxray swiveled in her clutches and bit down hard on her flank. His lightning-infused fangs, however, didn't seem to do much against her scales, and she only tightened her grip on him.

"Stop it! Let Berwald go!" Emil ran up to the fighting pair and tried to pry the Dragonair off. Natalya stopped wrestling, though kept her hold firm. The one called Berwald twisted his head to look at Emil.

"Not c'ptured?" he asked. Emil shook his head.

"Not really. He just wouldn't let me go." Berwald turned toward Tino.

"'nd you weren't corner'd?"

"No, no, I wasn't being cornered," Tino waved his wings. He gestured toward Canada and France. "These fellows were just asking for some assistance. Then those two came back with Emil. This is all just a big misunderstanding, you see?"

"Oh."

The door flew open again. Everyone looked back to see two more creatures run out.

"Lu and I heard a commotion!" the larger of the two cried out breathlessly, "Did the—?" He stopped midsentence and blinked. If the scene Berwald walked in was bad, this one was surely no better. Already fire erupted from behind the larger pokémon and the smaller stood on hind legs to unsheathe frighteningly long claws from his forepaws.

"Not wh't it looks like," Berwald briskly said. He pulled himself out of Natalya's coils and shook himself to straighten his fur. The fire pokémon blinked.

"You sure? Because from where I stand it looked like you two were in the middle of something." Berwald frowned at him. The white, smaller creature stepped forward.

"Tino? Emil? May I ask who your guests are?" He focused particularly on the nations in front of Tino when he spoke.

"Canada and France," the Delibird replied happily, pointing to the two, "And they're…"

"Natalya," answered the Dragonair curtly.

"And I am Russia," smiled Russia. The white creature nodded.

"I see you have already met Tino, Berwald, and Emil, our brothers. I'm Lukas, and this is Mathias." The nations and Natalya stared at the larger creature. Mathias grinned at their reaction, standing like his brother and ready to speak when Lukas interrupted him. "Disregard anything you may have heard about him; he may be the oldest, but he is not our family head. You may treat us all with equal respect."

"What!?" Mathias cried out, "I am so the head of this family."

"Regardless," Lukas stated coolly, looking at the sky, "We've far more important business to address." Mathias seemed to deflate.

"You just don't want to admit I'm right," he mumbled before saying with more confidence, "But you are right about that last part." He beckoned with his claw. "Come on in. Might as well get out of the cold." Wordlessly the Jordyr family went inside. The others followed suit.

The interior of the mansion was much more simplistic than they expected. They were in a small foyer that split off into two side halls. Directly ahead of them was a sizeable living room with more than enough space to fit twice their number. The furniture, like the building, was made of ice but covered with laced pillows and thick blankets. To the far right of the room was a fireplace, the only portion of the room—and probably the house—made of black stone. France and Natalya took up one of the firm sofas; Canada and Russia rested on another. Mathias sat in a large chair vaguely resembling a throne. The rest of the Jordyrs either took remaining seats or laid down on the snowy floor. Lukas was the only one who stood, positioning himself behind and to the right of Mathias.

"So why're you boys here?" Mathias started, crossing his arms and leaning back. "And lady," he hastily corrected after catching Natalya's glare. A quick moment of silence as they wondered who should speak before France answered.

"As we were telling your brother Tino, we need to get home. And we have reason to believe that we must first get to the Other Side in order to do that." Mathias sat up straighter as Lukas narrowed his eyes. "We do not belong in this world, and while Natalya and her family have done everything in their power to help us, even they do not know of a means to get us there. You are our only hope left." When France finished speaking, Mathias settled back once more, humming lightly to himself. He glanced playfully toward his brother behind him.

"You hear that, Lu? Told you the weather has been acting up lately. Nice to know it was 'cause of these guys." Lukas waved him off while Emil muttered a low, "Please stop joking." Still smiling, Mathias faced the nations again. "So you two need to get back to the Other Side?"

"Three," Russia corrected him. The Jordyr members blinked in mild surprise.

"You're not her brother?" Tino asked Russia, glancing at Natalya. "I thought you were a Drakon. Sorry for making the assumption." Now it was the nations' turn to be caught off guard.

"How do you know of my family?" Natalya questioned, suspicious. Berwald was the one to answer her.

"We always 'ave. The Dr'kons descend from 'axorus's clan; ev'ryone else descends from Pyroar's. The dr'gons never 'ad as large a fam'ly."

"Yeah, the Drakons and Jordyrs go way back," Tino nodded, "I'm sure you know the story."

"Yes, I'm well aware of our histories," Natalya said bluntly, "You were traitors to those living on the Other Side." No one responded to her comment, though the nations could sense the drop in temperature that had nothing to do with the ice and snow.

"Anyway," Mathias tried breaking the tension, "Getting you three back to your home will be a bit complicated to put simply."

"But you _do_ know of a way?" Canada wanted to clarify.

"If you mean are we aware of a surefire method to transport you from this realm to the Other Side," Lukas interjected, "then our answer is no. No one in any of the remaining families can safely say they know of a way to return to that world. However, we do have an idea. Considering this realm is a prison, what is the only way for a prisoner to be set free?"

"Unlock the cell," Russia answered easily. Lukas nodded. "Which would require a key."

"What kind of key?" the Togekiss questioned.

"Certainly not a literal key." Tino said, tapping the center of his chest. "A metaphorical one."

Natalya's eyes widened as the nations continued to promote confused looks. "The Reversal's Spinel," she whispered before scowling. "Then you are just as powerless as us. The Master's stone remains on the Other Side; the Legendaries made certain of it so he could never escape." France noticed the tiny twitch of the claw from Mathias. He stayed silent.

"Well, it is true that there're stories of the Reversal's Spinel being guarded somewhere in the Other Side. But that doesn't mean we should consider it an unusable route," the Delibird replied. "Would you want Giratina suspecting the stone was here? If not, then of course you would want to create rumors about it being somewhere else."

"Are you saying—?"

"I'm not saying anything," Tino interrupted France, "I'm just telling you that you can't dismiss any methods. Especially now that Giratina is after you."

"He must surely know of your presence by now," said Emil, "If not directly then certainly from his servants. I don't doubt he knows you're here right now." He stared accusingly at Natalya. The Dragonair balked at him.

"You think _I_ would report them? I'm risking my life coming here with Russia and his companions to find you. My family will be punished severely for fighting against the Master. For all I know they could be gone right now." And it seemed just then what the weight of her words carried. She gasped silently, staring downward at the floor as what she said sank in. The nations watched on with their own hearts aching as her eyes revealed her rolling confliction and pain. No one spoke for a few long seconds. Then…

"…Or perfectly safe," the light-brown creature muttered, "After all, you Drakon are well-known for your undying sense of loyalty." Natalya glowered at the young Jordyr.

"Far more loyalty than your family ever had."

"And yet you are the one who is—"

"Emil." Lukas's cold, stern voice immediately silenced his brother. But it was clear the youngest member still wished to continue the spat. And from what Canada could see, the older brothers weren't showing any remorse over the younger's remarks.

Russia went over and held Natalya. To the family he asked lowly, "So your help– can you give us any? If so, that would be most great. If not, I suppose we will have to try other means of convincing you." He watched to see how they would react. Aside from Berwald's tail swishing across the snow the Jordyrs didn't look at all fazed by the threat.

"We'll help you," Lukas replied far quicker than they expected, "On a condition."

"What condition?" France asked warily.

"Prove to us your worth." He said it so audaciously and directly that the nations were at a loss of words. "You seem surprised. Why? What you are really asking is for the elimination of this family. I will not stand to see that happen unless I know for certain our efforts won't be in vain. There is more at stake than you may believe should we decide to assist you."

"And you call me the dramatic one," teased Mathias, but his smirk and shining eyes did not mask the distrust he had toward the four. He too wanted them to go through some sort of test.

Canada spoke for them, not even needing to wait to know what his friends' responses were. "We'll do it. Whatever it is you want from us. We understand the price you are willing to pay to get us home safely."

"Then it's settled," exclaimed the eldest Jordyr, "Tonight we'll have ourselves a match. And since it's you three trying to get to the Other Side—" he pointed at each nation, "—it'll be you against three of us."

"Very well," agreed Russia, "Tonight it is."

"Then that means in the meantime you should rest," Tino hopped up from beside Berwald, "We have a guest room you may use. As for the Drakon lady, there is a spare bedroom in the other wing. Ber, would you like to show Natalya her room?"

"Hm." Berwald stood and guided Natalya out. The nations followed Tino down the hall on the left as Natalya disappeared down the one on the right. Simply looking around they could only wonder what sort of creatures used to wander these much too wide halls.

"Your brother does not seem to like Natalya very much," Russia spoke up suddenly. Tino flinched at his voice.

"Oh, you know young ones," he laughed as he looked back, "Not very trusting of strangers. Emil is just nervous about what's going to happen to us. He didn't mean to be so rude to your friend."

Russia snorted. "Perhaps. But you don't seem to like her much either."

"Why would you say that?" He was clearly getting flustered. "I don't dislike her. I just met her. I can't make an opinion so quickly." The bird hurriedly turned back around.

"And Mathias—"

"Russia," France cut him off, "Stop it."

"But he has something to hide." The dragon's eyes narrowed on Tino. "You saw it too. They do not want us here anymore than the Beartic."

"Even so, they at least are willing to help us. We owe them our lives at this moment. So behave." Russia frowned.

"Fine. But know, Tino, I am not too trusting of your family. We have told you everything about ourselves, but we know very little about you, including the reason why you are helping us."

"I understand your distrust." Tino replied not unkindly, but the silence after that sounded uncomfortably awkward. They walked up to the last door in the hallway. "If you need anything just ask. Regardless of how much you dislike us, we're all more than happy to provide." Russia opened the door. The guest room was the size of a master bedroom, perhaps larger. Four small beds decked with puffy, elegant pillows sat across from each other. In the center of the room was, of all things, an empty fire pit. A limited amount of sunlight filtered through the ice-paned windows. "I'll leave you be."

"Hold up," Canada spun around, hovering after the exiting Tino. Tino waited for him. "Please, ignore Russia," the Canadian said after closing the door behind him. Despite it made of ice, it shut smoothly and with little noise. "He's…just ignore him. He doesn't speak for all of us. I trust you, and I'm pretty sure France does too." Tino looked relieved.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Canada, but this family has reason to hide some secrets. But that doesn't mean we have any intentions of betraying you. I'm sure Natalya understands, she herself in such a conflicting situation." He glanced down the hall. "As I said earlier, our families go back generations. Our clans used to live together under one ruler until Giratina arrived. Then we split apart over our differing beliefs."

Canada descended to the ground. "Your ancestors sided with Giratina, isn't that right? And then Giratina in turn wiped out all but their children. Natalya and her sister showed us that with their Dragon Song."

"But that is just their half of the story." He patted Canada's wing. "You should really rest up. We're far stronger than you may think. But if you manage to beat us, I promise to tell you more about our past so you won't hold further suspicions over us." He left Canada there and flew down the hall. Canada could only wonder how difficult their test of worth would be.

* * *

Hours later, with the sun completely set and the temperature well below freezing, the Jordyr led their guests to the backyard. The only light available were the small sheltered campfires lit beforehand by Mathias. As he and Lukas cleared their battling area, a shivering Canada hopped up to Tino and Berwald. "You know, I like to consider myself used to the cold, but even this is too much. How can you stand it? You're not even shivering."

"We've ad'pted," answered Berwald.

"He's right," Tino agreed, "I'm already suited for cold weather, and Ber can generate electricity in his body to stay warm. I suppose your species isn't used to this environment though. Mind if I ask what you are?"

A freezing gust made Canada wrap his wings around himself. "A…Togekiss. France is a Serperior, and Russia is a Dragonite. What are you? A Delibird?"

"You got it! Ber here is a Luxray." He pointed at Emil who was standing a ways off. "Emil is a Linoone. They're not native to snowy lands, but ours have thicker fur than usual. Same goes for Lukas, though in his case he just never sheds his winter coat. None of the Zangoose in this family does." He glanced at Mathias. "And Mathias is a Typhlosion. Now I like the cold and all, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy warmth when I get it. And Mathias can create fire whenever he likes, so I'm a bit jealous." Berwald sat down next to him.

"B't Mathias can't fly," he reasoned. Tino laughed.

"You're right about that. I shouldn't be so disappointed then."

"We're done," Mathias shouted. He wiped the excess snow off his claws as he approached them. "You fellows ready?" Natalya spoke before any of the others could.

"I refused to speak earlier because I thought you would be having better accommodations, but it is far too cold to hold a battle right now. The temperature only drops as the night goes on, and all of us have a disadvantage to the ice. We can freeze to death before it's over."

"Then you better beat us quickly," Mathias crossed his arms, "Besides, we're nothing compared to Giratina. If you can't defeat us in these conditions, then you'll never stand a chance against him." He marched back to the arena; the nations and Berwald followed suit.

"The rules of this match are simple," Mathias said as he took his position on the far left side of the field with his family, "There'll be three rounds. All you need is one of you to beat one of us in battle to win the match. Anything is fair game, and there are no boundaries. And lastly," he held out his arms, "we've already decided who you will fight. You get to choose the order."

Russia stepped up. "I say we get this over with. Who is my opponent so that we may go back inside quickly?" Lukas walked up. Russia grinned. "I will be enjoying this."

"I assure you that you will not," the Zangoose uttered, rising onto his hind legs. "Let's begin." Russia unfurled his wings and was in the air in less than a second. Canada could instantly tell what his strategy was: attack from afar. Even if Lukas had a long-range attack, Russia would have both the cover of darkness and plenty of distance to dodge. He wondered why Tino wasn't chosen as Russia's opponent; at least he could fly. Then again, maybe they were saving the Delibird for him.

But Lukas didn't at all appear bothered by Russia's tactic. He stood patiently as he waited for his opponent to make the first move. The Russian used Dragon Pulse directly above him. Lukas's ears twitched, and a millisecond later he stepped to the side, missing the attack. Russia fired again. Once more Lukas strode to the side, dodging the energy blast by centimeters. Russia let out two back-to-back Dragon Pulses, both of those missing as well.

"Lu, it's not like you to play around like this," Mathias called from the sidelines. The Zangoose glowered at him. "Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"I will when he does," Lukas retorted, glaring back up at Russia. "This is a test of your full strength. I can sense you have stronger abilities than that."

"True. But I don't need to use them to beat you," replied a confident Russia.

"You mock me?"

"No, but I do not consider you a threat." The fur on Lukas's neck and back stood on end.

"Then I suppose I have to show you how serious we are." His eyes flashed, and what was initially a tame gust suddenly transformed into a howling blizzard in less than a second. Startled, Russia tried to soar higher, but the blistering cold sleet and wind soon overpowered him and he was tumbling every which way.

"Russia, fly down!" Natalya yelled out to him. But the Dragonite was completely disoriented, unsure as to which way was down as he cupped his hands over his mouth to keep some oxygen from being sucked out. "Russia, land!" Russia folded his wings, letting gravity direct him to the earth. When he was only a foot above the snow, and Ice Beam struck him square on the head. He slammed into the ground, yelling out in surprise and pain. Before the flown flakes could settle, Russia was on his feet, glaring at Lukas. Despite the ferocity he'd just shown, the white Jordyr still wore his light, perpetual frown.

"Show me your full abilities." Russia huffed and then launched himself at the Zangoose. Lukas's body glowed red and he held up his arms in a defensive manner in front of himself. Russia's claws shone blue, and his Dragon Claw connected with Lukas. The attack must have done damage because the Zangoose grunted as he took a step back from the blow. Russia slashed again with Dragon Claw, this time aiming for the face. Lukas blocked and absorbed the hit with his arms. The Dragonite then swung with a powerful Dragon Tail. His opponent did not dodge as he allowed the blow to land on his leg. He stumbled after taking the attack.

The Russian blew out his own Ice Beam. Lukas's eyes widened for a split second before he again shielded his face with his arms. But the beam sent him skidding back several feet, and when he lowered his paws, the tips of his fur were crystallized with ice. He was panting lightly as his intense blue eyes focused on Russia. He was waiting for him to continue.

Blue light surrounded the Dragonite, taking the form of a wyvern. Yelling, Russia slammed into the Zangoose with all the strength he had. His aura ignited around Lukas, engulfing him in draconic energy. Snow flew everywhere after the blast hit, and the earth trembled slightly, causing all present to momentarily lose their balance. When the snow and smoke cleared, all that was left was a crater. And in the middle of it was Lukas, scorched and slouching but still standing. The red aura around him faded away.

"Hey Russia," Mathias called out to the Dragonite, "I suggest you forfeit this round. You really don't want to continue on with this." Russia flashed an unamused smirk at him.

"A tempting offer but I still have more energy than your brother. I will end things quickly for him."

"If you insist…" Mathias looked away, smiling knowingly. Tino cast him a disapproving glance. Ignoring them, Russia opened his mouth and fired Dragon Pulse.

Lukas slashed his claws in a horizontal motion, and miniature tornados sliced up the Dragon Pulse before it could hit. Scowling, Russia cloaked himself in energy and flew at Lukas with another Dragon Rush. When he was just a few feet away, he broke out of his Dragon Rush, revealing it to be a feint as he unleashed Flamethrower. The flames raced angrily toward their target.

Lukas closed his eyes, released his breath, then fell to all fours. In the time it took Russia to blink his opponent practically flew across the earth, ignoring the Flamethrower raging above him, appeared directly below him, and pressed a single, glowing white claw to Russia's chest. He pushed lightly, yet the shockwave it generated knocked Russia back so far the Dragonite went crashing into one of the distant snowy banks. He smashed against it back first then collapsed into the fallen snow. After a couple seconds the dragon's eyes widened in terror as he lurched up. He held his hands over his neck; his mouth was open and his chest heaved rapidly but not a sound came out. It took the others a few dire moments to realize that Russia wasn't able to breathe.

"Our battle is over," Lukas stated callously, still glaring at the Dragonite. "Perhaps now you'll realize we're not joking."

Natalya shot feverous looks between a Russia she desperately wanted to attend to and a Lukas she personally wanted to murder. She finally settled on the latter, and her orbs shone a violent blue. "A battle isn't over until an opponent is knocked out."

"Not in this case. And I suggest you hurry and heal him before he asphyxiates. My Endeavor seems to have overstimulated his phrenic nerves." She wasted only a millisecond delivering an unintelligible curse before streaking toward Russia and gliding her tail over his abdomen. Soon after, desperate gasps of breaths sounded forth.

"Thank y…" Russia's words slurred as he fainted, the dissipating shock from Lukas's attack and the below-freezing temperatures proving too much for his body to cope with. Emil hurriedly approached.

"Get away from him!" the dragoness hissed, coiling around Russia in a protective manner.

"We need to get him inside," the Linoone spoke reason to her. With seething reluctance she accepted his help in carrying Russia back inside the mansion. France and Canada watched them with growing anxiety.

"To think Lukas is capable of something like that," whispered the Serperior. His eyes honed in on the white creature as he was muttering something to Tino and Berwald. From this distance, difficult though it was to hear, the Frenchman could make out a low "…not my intention to go that far."

"Alright, so who's next?" Mathias asked. He kept looking expectantly between the two.

"I am." France sputtered as the Togekiss flapped his wings and entered the arena.

"Canada! What are you doing? I was going to go before—"

"The order doesn't really matter if our opponents are already chosen," Canada said. _Besides,_ he thought to himself, _there's no way you can fight with your tail that damaged._ He was aware of how France kept covering it beneath the snow, trying to blend in the white that now covered nearly a sixth of his tail. He would have to win his battle quickly so that France could get inside and warm up.

France, looking on with brotherly concern, could only nod and wish him the best of luck. "And be safe," he added. Canada smiled.

"I'll try my best." He faced the Jordyrs, ready to see who he would be fighting.

"So it's you, Canada?" Mathias grinned, "In that case, your opponent will be…"

 _Please be Tino, please be Tino,_ the Canadian prayed. He didn't doubt the Delibird was tough, but he felt that they had developed some sort of friendly relationship between each other; maybe that would be enough for the bird to go easier on him.

"Berwald." Canada let out a shaky breath as the Luxray stepped forward.

"Are you ready?" the lion asked as he took his position. Canada gave a hesitant nod.

"Please don't overdo it, Ber," Tino said from the sidelines. The pokémon addressed made a brusque "Hm" before facing Canada again. "Go easy on him."

However, Canada shook his head. "No. Please don't hold anything back. If I'm supposed to prove myself then I need to show you my full potential." Berwald raised a brow.

"You sure? I feel oblig'd to say 'm strong'r th'n Lukas."

"And you have the disadvantage with both opponent and terrain," Lukas reminded him.

"I'm sure. Give me everything you have." Berwald let out a deep noise that sounded like a chuckle…or either a growl.

"Th'n let us b'gin." And the instant after the final word left his lips, a blue streak of lightning danced across him before flying and striking Canada in the wing. Even prepared for the sudden attack Canada was overcome by how fast it moved. His right wing was numb; the jolt didn't hurt so much as inhibited his ability to fly. Using his other wing, he struck with Air Slash. His wind blade whistled through the frigid air and struck the Luxray head on. It passed, and Berwald didn't look the slightest perturbed.

Fearing for his safety, Canada pumped his wings to gain altitude, ignoring the muddled pain shooting through one of them. Electricity cackled around Berwald's body once more as he charged up another attack. A white aura materialized over Canada as he soared upward. After reaching his pinnacle, the Togekiss twirled in midair and dive-bombed at the Luxray. He was a missile through the air; he picked up so much speed that just focusing on his target made everything else an indescribable blur.

An intense beam of lightning sprang at him. At the last second Canada pulled out of his Sky Attack, the aura dissipating, and he barreled to the left. The bolt that shot past was hot enough to feel even from this distance. Canada shuddered to think what would have happened had he made contact with it.

"Try to get some distance!" France shouted. Following his suggestion, the Canadian used Air Slash once more as a distraction so he could climb higher into the air.

"Canada! Behind you!" Canada looked back to witness an adrenaline-inducing sight: Berwald was in pursuit of him by running through the air. Both his paws and fangs were encapsulated with neon static. Canada hastened to put some distance between them, but the Luxray was unpredictably fast while airborne. He overtook Canada in seconds, leaping and grabbing him from behind the wing with electrified teeth. With the added weight and sudden pain overwhelming his nervous system, Canada soon fell and crashed into the ground.

"Move!" Canada was so disoriented that France's faraway cry washed over his ears. But the sight of Berwald glowing spurred him to move, and he rolled to the side as another Thunderbolt blasted by. In retaliation he opened his mouth and fired a miniature Aura Sphere. His attack hit. Berwald skidded back, wiping the residue from his eyes as Canada took that moment to get airborne again. He waved his wing and prayed for a decent attack. His Metronome caused a warm sensation to radiate down his backside. With a quick glance back he could see his tail feathers glowing and elongating in the white light, hardening just slightly too. He knew what he needed to do.

Zooming back around, Canada brought his tail feathers forward, ready to slam Berwald with his Iron Tail. The Luxray effortlessly countered with his own and even managed to fling the Togekiss back some. Canada came around to attack again but halted when he witnessed light spilling from Berwald's mouth. The Luxray opened his jaws and fired a Hyper Beam that slammed into Canada's exposed underside. The Togekiss plummeted, his head bouncing slightly after he crashed. Wings shook as he struggled to lift himself. Through his darkening vision he could see Berwald standing there some feet away, panting slightly. Confusion floated through his dazed mind before he recalled that Hyper Beam required the user to recharge afterward.

Canada concentrated on lifting and waving his wing. Light surrounded him and he felt his strength slowly seep back into him. It was a miracle he managed to use Recover. He got to his feet as Berwald took a step forward, his energy returned as well. Just as Canada flapped the Luxray sprang at him. His entire frame was alight with lightning, and he smashed into Canada's retreating form. The Canadian went spinning and only regained his flight after several summersaults through the air. Not waiting for him to recover further, Berwald coated himself in electricity once more and charged. Canada mirrored him, cloaking himself with the Sky Attack aura. They sped head-first into each other. The force of their shields ignited and exploded around them.

France shielded his eyes. "Canada!" When the snow settled and the light faded, the Serperior could make out one form lying on top of the other. At first glance it looked like they had both fainted, but no: Berwald had Canada pinned onto his side beneath him, and the Togekiss was doing everything in his power to escape. Canada twisted and squirmed around, and France spotted his mistake too late. "No, Canada, don't!" His shout was useless. The moment Canada rolled over, exposing the back of his neck, Berwald's fangs flashed and he bit down with Thunder Fang. Sharp, irrepressible cries of pain sounded from the bird. When the Luxray finally let up and stepped away Canada collapsed and remained lifelessly still in the snow.

"Canada!" France raced over to his former brother. Canada's eyes were half-open, staring blankly at nothing. "Canada!"

"'e's only uncon'cious," Berwald assured, coming back and lifting the bird onto his back. "Nothing serious. 'e will awak'n 'n a few minutes." He gestured toward the mansion, indicating his need to let Canada rest inside. France nodded mutely with downcast eyes. The Luxray left with the Togekiss.

Mathias stepped forward. "So it's just you now." France lifted his gaze and directed his glare at the blithe Typhlosion. "Hm? What is it?"

France scowled. "I'm starting to wonder if these are really tests or just your form of sick amusement."

"Our amusement? So you think Giratina will be easier than us?" He laughed harshly. "Believe what you want from this, but we are trying to help you. We want you to win. Daresay, we _need_ you to win." France coiled his tail.

"Then why all of this if you need us to win? I'm beginning to believe Russia was correct in distrusting you."

"Do you really want to stall this out much longer?" Lukas cut in, "We don't leave this arena until the final battle is decided. The more time you waste the colder it becomes and the lower your chances of victory." France gritted his teeth and glanced back. In his current condition, with almost a fifth of his tail frozen to the point of useless and the incessant cold sapping what little heat and energy was left, there was almost no hope for victory. But he couldn't give up, not when he and his friends survived this long to come here.

But could he win? Could he somehow manage to defeat whoever his challenger was …or would he fail? If they didn't earn the Jordyr's respect would that mean they were condemned to die to the hands Giratina?

"…Who is my opponent?"

Mathias jerked a claw. "I am." France gave the curtest of nods. Grinning, the Typhlosion stood on hind legs and walked to his place in the arena. "Just so you know, I'm not head of this family for nothing."

"You're not the head of anything," huffed Lukas, but his brother scoffed.

"I'm the strongest out of all of us; even you can't deny it."

"In absolute power perhaps, but your tactical prowess leaves a lot to be desired."

"Whatever you say, Lu." His attention returned to France.

"Just a quick question before we start," France said as he slithered to his side of the field, "Why did you wish to fight me yourself? And why'd you decide the opponents you did for Canada and Russia?"

Mathias shifted his weight to one leg. "I had thought you'd have figured it out by now. We did mention it to you earlier." When France did not respond he let out a sigh. "Type advantage. Or disadvantage for you guys. When you face Giratina he will have some upper hand over you all. But you especially are the worst off."

"And why is that?" France frowned. He had to stall this out for as long as possible regardless of what Lukas said. There was absolutely no way he could win the battle by strength alone. He needed a strategy. His narrowed eyes were covertly trying to locate any weak spots his opponent might have while Mathias talked.

"Grass-types like you are hopeless against dragons. At least Russia is a dragon himself and Canada can fly. But you? Unless you know a couple ice moves, even your most powerful attack will be ineffective against him." He straightened his form. "But typing is only one thing; power is another."

"Are you saying a strong enough Grass-type can beat a dragon?" France could tell that a frontal attack was futile; the Typhlosion likely knew Flamethrower and, if not, could be able to tear at him with his claws. And his neck could be protected by the mane of fire should he don it during battle.

"If you're a strong enough Grass-type you can beat anyone. Now enough stalling." The flames erupted from behind. Reaching back, Mathias stuck his own hand into the flames. The fire surrounded it, and when he brought it forward it grew and expanded into the fiery shape of a giant axe. "You ready?"

France scowled before drawing up his own hand. Green energy materialized into his grasp, taking the form of a rapier. He swiped the Leaf Blade once. "Prêt."

"Then let's begin." Mathias lifted his weapon and charged. France hurriedly parried the downward strike of the axe. But Mathias was stronger than he had predicted, and the force of his blow threatened to break the Leaf Blade in half. France had no choice but to slide back to cushion the hit. When Mathias lifted his weapon again, France twisted his hands and jabbed at the adversary's underside. The sneak attack was soundly blocked by the axe's shaft. Not willing to risk a counterattack thrown at him, the Serperior used the force provided to scoot backwards.

Mathias swung from the side, aiming for France's lower body. The Frenchman twisted to face him, but before their blades could touch Mathias extinguished the flames in his hands. Using his gathered momentum he spun on one foot, feigned using a roundhouse kick, then successfully struck France in the side of the head with a reverse round kick.

France buckled, completely unprepared for the rapidly executed attack. Though stunned, he waited for his chance to counterstrike. Despite the action occurring in less than a fraction of a second, France's sharp eyes could see when Mathias's muscles relaxed after coming out of the kick– his guard was down. In that instant he fired Energy Ball. The sphere bulleted through the air. Mathias didn't flinch when it struck him in the face and exploded. France used the brief flash of light to gain some distance.

When the smoke and light dissolved away France gritted his teeth. Mathias wasn't even fazed. No mark covered his body; the attack had done virtually nothing to him. His teeth flashed as he grinned.

"Impressive for a grass move. All you need is about a hundred more of them to leave a scratch on Giratina." France fired another quick shot at him, but Mathias used Flamethrower to disintegrate it. He then spewed out a dense, charcoal-black cloud of smoke from his mouth. The fog surrounded him, making it impossible to see. France used Energy Ball a third time. It sailed straight through the cloud. He tensed for Mathias's counterattack, ready to dodge to the right at the first sight of fire.

Nothing came at him. Wary, he fired a smaller, faster orb closer to the ground. It too sailed through without hitting anything. A gust blew past, dispelling the smoke, and France let in a quick breath when Mathias was nowhere to be seen. Where had he—?

The snow beneath him trembled, and France failed to avoid the punch thrown at him from below. The pain was so intense that the moment he lost focus his Leaf Blade vanished into wisps. Swallowing thickly, he tried to bring forth another. Alarm spiked through him when his hand remained empty.

The roar of flames stole France's attention. Mathias manipulated his fire to enshroud his whole body, and he barreled toward France. The Serperior moved to dodge. "Urgh!" He was too slow. The Typhlosion rammed into his front, bashing him back several feet. The Frenchman landed with a painful "Uhf!" and struggled to rise himself back up. Every pant sliced his lungs, every move made sent spasms through his muscles. Why was he so weak?

He had no other choice but to let the matter go as the Typhlosion circled back around, his body still alight. France skittered to a pile of snow that had been slightly melted thanks to the flames. He tensed his tail as best as he could.

Mathias pounced. His claws, outstretched, were poised to pierce and burn the snake near the chest. France swung his tail. It along with icy cold water spiraling around it smacked Mathias on the side of his skull, throwing him off his trajectory. He landed roughly onto his hands and feet, shaking off the blow. But in spite of the pain he was smiling in excitement. "A Grass-type with a water attack? Now that's what I like to see!" France's lips twitched upward slightly and he swung with Aqua Tail again. Mathias leaped back to dodge. Shifting his weight, he stood, reigniting his axe. France swung again, but now the Typhlosion could block with his own weapon.

Steam floated around the battlers as the heat from the axe slow evaporated the water from France's weakening Aqua Tail. He did not have the strength to keep it up for much longer, and pretty soon he would get burned if he didn't get out of the way.

With the remainder of his attack, France shoved Mathias back far enough for him to sweep his tail forward and spray up a wave of snow into his face. He then used Dragon Pulse, and Mathias went careening backwards. As his opponent curled forward to right himself back up, France took the opportunity to weave toward the snow dunes. Behind him he heard Mathias's thrilled voice. "Dragon Pulse too? Wow, I really underestimated you. You have to show me what other tricks you've got."

"France is certainly full of surprises," Tino commented from somewhere near the field; France could no longer see where they were, having taken sanctuary behind the mounds. He panicked internally as he postulated what to do now– that Dragon Pulse had used up virtually all of his remaining energy. A prickling in the back of his mind warned him that he could only perform one final move; he had to make it count. He flinched when a pillar of fire roared overhead. So Mathias was using Flamethrower to lure him out? As if he would fall for—

"Got you!" Mathias had used Flame Wheel to run through the dune France was hiding behind. The Serperior tried to swerve to the left; unfortunately, he was still nicked in the side by Mathias's arm, and he ended up tumbling over. When Mathias tried to kick him with his hind legs, France reflexively rolled to the left. After evading, he fled behind another dune.

"I…have to…find a way…" he panted as he leaned against the second mound. He could barely keep himself upright. Tiredly he could see the battle arena once more, the rest of the Jordyr watching with growing solemnity. His heart's thunderous pounding in his ears intensified as he realized they knew this battle was over. He shut his eyes. There wasn't anything he could do to win. He couldn't come up with any plan to overpower Mathias, and there wasn't a single move he could use that would be of any help for long. His head fell forward in defeat. His eyes landed on his ash-white tail.

Perhaps…no, there was no way that would work. It was too childish, too ludicrous to think it even _could_ work. But then again…

Groaning out in exhaustion, France pushed himself away from the dune. He had only one chance to make this work. He fell forward and began to burrow his way into the snow. He knew how ridiculous he looked to the others, but appearances were the furthest thing from his mind. He had a simple goal: win. He covered most of his body beneath the snow.

Mathias leaped over the dune France had been resting against just seconds before France could completely obscure himself. The Typhlosion's look of bemusement was almost enough to make France reconsider his plan. "Trying to hide? And here I thought you were doing something better than that." France leered at him.

"You see this as cowardly; I see it as wise. A fool is intent on direct confrontation." Mathias snorted in amusement before lighting his body with Flame Wheel. France's muscles tightened when the flaming beast charged forward. Mathias was less than five meters away. Two meters. One—

 _Fwip!_ France lifted his tail, which had been camouflaged against the snow. Mathias, completely blind to it, tripped over it and fell onto his chest. France moved with such alacrity that, before his opponent could hope to stand, he'd summoned forth a Leaf Blade with the last of his energy and pressed its point down hard against the Typhlosion's skull. Awkward as the sight was both knew that any sudden movement would result in the Typhlosion skewering himself. Mathias could only stare up in shock.

"It seems I am the victor." The fire on his neck went out as an acknowledgement of defeat. France let his own blade fade away as the three observing family members ran up to them. France was helping Mathias to his feet when Lukas approached.

"For someone who attacks with no strategy, I'm not surprised that you lost. But to be defeated because you tripped over your opponent's tail is something too stupid even for you." He snatched the Typhlosion's ear.

"Ouch! Stop pulling. Like I expected to fall for something like that. Hey! Ow!" His brother jerked once more before letting go. Tino and Berwald had the decency to address France directly.

"Congrats," said Berwald as he provided the Serperior much needed support. France gratefully leaned his body against his. "That was a clev'r move."

"That was some very quick thinking," nodded Tino, hovering above them, "I'll admit I'd probably fall for that too." France smiled tiredly.

Mathias held out a hand. "A promise is a promise. You passed our test, so we'll help you get home." France lifted his tail and shook. Mathias blinked. "Wow, Natalya wasn't joking when she said you guys could freeze to death in the cold. Let's hurry and get you inside."

"That would be very much appreciated." The return trip inside felt longer than it needed to be to France even though the house was only a short distance away. When they were inside, Berwald guided France to the guest room. He pushed open the door, and France spotted Canada and Russia sleeping on beds being attended to by Natalya and Emil. Both glanced up when they heard the door open.

"So? Who won?" Natalya asked, glancing between the five.

"By case of technicality, France was the winner," answered Lukas. He groaned softly when he met Emil's wide eyes of surprise. "Mathias tripped over his tail and was incapacitated," he explained. The Linoone's mouth dropped open.

"He…I can't believe that."

"We all saw it," chuckled Tino. Emil rolled his eyes in exasperation. As his brothers filed out of the room he gestured a claw toward an empty bed.

"That one is already prepared for you." France nodded and staggered slightly as he made his way over, Emil dashing up to assist him. He slid onto the bed and beneath the sheets, making sure to tuck in his tail as close to himself as he could. Heat from the lit fire pit washed over his frozen body, and he shivered and sighed in utter relief. Emil made sure nothing else was needed before exiting the room himself. France closed his eyes, ready to sleep. But he had to know one thing first.

"How are Canada and Russia faring?"

"Both are recovering quickly. They regained consciousness shortly after coming inside but were worn out. Russia went to sleep after making sure he was fine, then Canada as well once we told him you were having your battle." France could hear movement from near Russia's bed. "I will be taking leave now."

"Good night, then," He listened as Natalya moved further away from their beds. Her movements, however, stopped by the doorway.

"…I suppose I should be offering you my thanks to you for winning your battle. Now you, Canada, and Russia will be getting home sooner." Silence wafted between them. With a quiet sigh, France tucked his head under the covers in an effort to warm up.

"Don't bother if you won't mean it," he muttered sleepily. The door's light scraping as it was opened was the only indication of Natalya's departure.

That and the ever so hesitant mumble of "…Well, thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

Russia stretched as he awoke, yawning quietly as he sat up. He looked around the morning sunlit room and saw that with the exception of France still sleeping peacefully in his bed there was not another soul present. No Canada, no Natalya.

He slipped out from beneath the covers and exited the room. As he stepped down the hall he wondered vaguely where everyone could be. It did seem a bit odd that not even the Jordyr members were present. He entered the living room and smiled. "Ah! Good morning, Canada." The Togekiss, who had been gazing out the window, flinched and looked back.

"Oh, Russia. Good morning. Feeling better?"

"Much." The Dragonite sat himself down on the couch next to him. "Where is everyone?" Canada gestured a wing toward the window. Looking out, Russia could see Mathias and Emil outside, the former digging a deep hole in the snow near the house. Emil's mouth was moving, so the two were likely conversing about something. "What are they doing?"

"They said something about digging up some roots for breakfast," Canada replied, gazing out the window again. "Lukas and Natalya are in the greenhouse out back collecting berries."

"That's all? No Seel meat?"

"Thank goodness," Canada muttered to himself lowly, but Russia overheard and chuckled.

"So where are the other two?"

"Berwald and Tino? They're both patrolling the sky. I overheard the family talking earlier that they needed to keep watch over their territory until we leave. With luck it'll be sometime this afternoon, once we're all back to full strength."

"That's good," said Russia, "That means we can finally be getting home soo…hold on, they're _both_ patrolling the sky?" Canada shrugged.

"Surprised me too during my fight with Berwald," he replied. At that moment Mathias managed to pull out a white-yellow root resembling an oversized carrot. He laughed as he tossed it to Emil, who had only a second to react and catch the falling vegetable. The two nations watched but couldn't hear the Linoone scold the Typhlosion as the latter went back to digging. After a few more seconds of observing them, Canada sighed softly. "Do you know how France's battle went?"

"I assumed he won since we're still in the house." The Dragonite rested his head back and closed his eyes. "I will admit, though, that I was not expecting him to. He was already handicapped before the match, and I didn't think he could tolerate the cold for as long as he did. He had to have won through means other than direct confrontation."

"You're close." The Russian graced a smirking Canada with a slightly perplexed expression. "Lukas told me how Mathias tripped over France's tail right at the end. He didn't see it camouflaged against the snow. So France was then able to immobilize him with his sword." Stunned silence. Then Russia was laughing heartedly at the thought of Mathias tumbling face first into the snow when Natalya and Lukas walked past the entryway, the two of them carrying baskets filled with small pale-blue berries. The Dragonair spotted them in the living room.

"Russia!" She quickly let go of her basket and slithered into the room. "You are not still injured, are you? Fully healed? No trouble breathing?" The Drakon head was checking Russia's body fervently to make sure he had no wounds or scrapes she might have missed last night. The Dragonite gently pushed her away, informing her he was perfectly fine. She sighed with relief. "You have no idea how much that relieves me. I have no doubts you would have won your battle if Lukas hadn't resorted to such a dirty trick."

Russia looked like he wanted to agree with her, paused, then shook his head. "No. The battle was fair." This earned a glare of slight perplexity from the Zangoose listening from the doorway. "But I won't lose like that again." His eyes flashed toward Lukas, who gave the tiniest of nods before he continued his way to the kitchen. Russia patted Natalya on the head. "After all, I promised your family I'd keep you safe." Natalya blushed and leaned into the touch before realizing what she was doing and gently—reluctantly—pushing his hand away with her wings.

"You will focus on returning to your home. I will worry about myself." Russia smiled; Canada noted just how melancholic it seemed.

"Hey everyone! We got the Daijir Roots!" Mathias and Emil had returned. Those in the living room eagerly headed toward the dining hall after them. The hall was huge with long rows of frozen tables and dangling chandeliers, but their true destination was beyond that. They went inside the kitchen itself where in the corner was a nook and small round table, just large enough for a group of workers to relax and eat…or the remnants of a great family and their guests to enjoy a simple breakfast.

Mathias pulled out a chair for Natalya in a surprisingly gentlemanly gesture. The lady took the seat and turned to the Dragonite sitting down beside her. "I made sure to pick out the largest and ripest Oran berries just for you." Mathias pouted.

"You know he's not the only one eating, right?" The Dragonair's leer silenced him.

"Just sit down already," said Lukas. The Typhlosion trudged over and sat in the chair to his brother's right.

"Wait, what about Tino, Berwald, and France?" asked Canada, looking around at the empty seats. Emil grabbed the basket containing the Oran berries.

"We've gathered plenty of food. I'm sure they won't mind leftovers." He grabbed some fruit.

"And France was still asleep when I woke up," added Russia as he helped himself to a Daijir root. "Hm! So soft and sweet! Try some Natalya."

The Togekiss sighed to himself. "If you say so…" He decided to help himself to some of the Oran berries, scooping out a wingful from the basket. "There's just something that's been bothering me since yesterday." He stared up at the head of the Jordyr family. "You still never told us why you're all so willing to help us."

Mathias was in the middle of eating when he perked up. "Huh?" he spoke with mouth full of Daijir root.

"You admitted that helping us would lead to your family being punished, and so you tested us to examine our worth. But you didn't have to agree to help us at all. As much as I would like to consider you nice people, there has to be more to it. There's something to be gained by helping us, isn't there?"

Mathias swallowed. Lukas said nothing. Emil kept his gaze away from the guests.

Natalya's eyes narrowed. "So there is more."

"Of course there's more," Mathias replied lowly. There wasn't a trace of playfulness in his voice. This unnerved the Canadian.

"Then why don't you tell us why you're doing this?"

"Our reason is of no importa—" But Mathias held up a claw to silence Lukas. The Zangoose faltered and questioningly stared at his brother. "We don't have to tell them."

Mathias ignored him. "Our reason is simple. Petty even." he answered calmly. He stared into the eyes of each of his guests, as if to implant the hatred behind his next words into their very souls. "Revenge. Giratina has wronged this family, and I won't let ourselves fall until he bears witness to our vengeance." He clenched his fists. "I never thought our day for it would be this close at hand, but there's no doubt your arrival was the signal. We will take any and all means to strike back at that monster. And guiding you to the altar is just one way to do that."

"What else are you planning?" asked Russia, his tone serious too. Mathias was about to answer, but Canada held up a wing.

"Hold on. If this is a plan involving us, France should hear it as well. All of our lives are on the line here; he has a right to know." The Typhlosion shrugged, and Canada glided out of the kitchen, toward the guest room to where his friend was at.

As he pushed the door open he spotted the Serperior inside resting contently by the fire pit. France glanced up as Canada hovered in and he smiled. "Canada, you won't believe the good news I have for you." He lifted his tail. The white had diminished somewhat; streaks of vibrant green peeked through the discoloration. Canada beamed.

"That's great. Do you think it was because of the fire?"

"Perhaps, but whatever the reason I'm feeling better than ever. Let's hope this keeps up so I can go back to being my normal, beautiful self." He flicked his tail once more, his spirits high. It pleased Canada seeing France in such a healthier state. "So what is everyone up to this morning?"

Canada then remembered why he came. "Everyone's having breakfast right now minus Tino and Berwald."

"And you didn't consider inviting me to eat?" the Serperior feigned being hurt.

"Russia said you were asleep. And besides…"

_Our reason is simple…revenge._ What Mathias had said earlier was still ringing crystal clear in his head. France could tell something was bothering his former brother. "What happened?"

"Nothing," mumbled the Togekiss, his feathers drooping just slightly with his mood. France, of course, didn't buy it, and his expression showed as much. Canada relented. "Really, nothing happened. But we found out why the family is helping us. That's the real reason I came to get you."

"Please tell me it's not something we're going to regret," the older nation replied as he followed Canada out of the room.

"More than likely it is." France muttered a curse under his breath.

Back in the kitchen, though, was a scene neither was expecting. Emil was standing in his seat, keeping his seething eyes level with a glowering Dragonair's as his own fur bristled. Lukas was likewise on his feet—though standing on the floor—and was forcefully trying to get his younger sibling to sit down. Mathias couldn't decide on whether to tell Natalya off or ask his brother to cool it. And Russia was simply sitting there with his chin in his hands, watching with unmasked amusement at the two pokémon ready to fight each other. "What in the world is going on?" At France's words, Emil tore his eyes away from the glaring match he was having.

"Nothing," he said tersely before brusquely shoving Lukas's paw away. "These berries are too ripe. I'm going to get some more." Nobody was willing to call him out on his pathetic excuse to leave the table. He stormed past a confused Tino and Berwald who were just entering on his way out.

"Wh't's the mat'er with 'im?" the Luxray asked as the four took empty seats at the table. Tino was gracing curious looks between Natalya and Mathias, somehow sensing they were to blame. Lukas sighed in exasperation.

To everyone's surprise it was Natalya who answered. "My words might have upset him," she admitted.

"Might?" teased Russia, "You outright called him a liar when he said his family was the only one able to guard the realms from Giratina." Natalya offered no excuse for her behavior.

Berwald glanced at Mathias. "So you've d'cided to…" The Typhlosion gave him a grave nod.

"Mention the history of our clan? Yeah. I figured it was time they knew anyway since we would be heading out in a few hours." He gestured toward the door with his head. "Emil was just going over with your friends how it's our duty to protect the two realms—this one and the Other Side—from Giratina."

" _You_ protect the realms?" France cocked a brow at Natalya. "But I thought you said to us that your family was chosen to keep watch on Giratina."

"Technically, we appointed ourselves as protectors," the Dragonair admitted with only a hint of reluctance, "But that does not be changing the fact only we were left capable of keeping the realms in balance. You had already submitted yourselves to the Master."

"At the time," Lukas said, "But, as I'm sure your family already assumes of us, our loyalty wavered. Let me make clear to you the truth of this family: we hold allegiance to no ruler." This meant absolutely nothing to the nations, but to Natalya it must have sounded like taboo judging by her balking back with a shocked gasp. "It wasn't long after our ancestors sided with Giratina that some in our clan conceded to what Natalya's clan had earlier realized."

"That he's a psychopath," Tino put bluntly.

"That he's a murderous psychopath, you mean," Mathias clarified, "If he hadn't turned around and killed all but the children then we wouldn't be in this situation. He might've actually won the war with our family's strength."

"As it stands, though, he betrayed the trust of his subjects," Lukas spoke, "But not all were overly concerned by his actions. Giratina had managed to defeat Kyurem, and so his treatment of his newly-won servants was irrelevant to many." He paused suddenly, his ears twitching ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?"Canada asked him.

The Zangoose hesitated before answering. "…I thought I heard…never mind." He continued on. "For several years after his victory, the children grew under Giratina's leadership. But one day, without his knowledge, they gathered to discuss their prospective future. One small group in particular agreed something needed to change: at the rate Giratina was destroying the land there would be no survivors left– servant or enemy. These few accepted the truth much faster than the others were willing to admit it. Unfortunately, fear caused those members to be reported to Giratina and eliminated. It wasn't long after that when the Great Dragons fell to the Great One, and days later when Giratina was at last captured and sealed to this place along with his followers." Lukas waved his paw in a flippant manner, a signal that he was done speaking and ready to eat.

Mathias snorted. "Sure, fine. Well, just before they were sealed away too, one of our direct ancestors pleaded with the Legendaries of the Other Side for forgiveness. The Great One had been too heavily injured during the war, and while he was considered benevolent to the point of foolish he could not hear out the requests of any of the thousands of pokémon who lost their homes, families, or livelihoods because of the battles. That task was left to the Legendaries. The Great One might have pardoned our families' betrayal; the Legendaries weren't nearly as kind. They sentenced the Jordyr and the Drakon to an eternal banishment…so the Jordyr stole the Reversal's Spinel in retaliation."

Overdramatic as it may have looked, the nations and Natalya couldn't help gasping in shock. "Y-you stole the Reversal Spinel!?" The Dragonair's mouth was hanging open in sheer disbelief. "But how?" The other three had differing thoughts.

"Are you saying your family could have left this realm at any time!?"

Tino nodded at France. "In theory. As for how we ended up with the Reversal's Spinel, let's just say that there were two Legendaries willing to look the other way in hopes of one day reuniting with their father's spirit." He frowned. "We have told you much about this family. More than even Emil is aware of. And it pains me to say this but there is one final thing you three must know."

"And what's that?" Russia asked.

"The moment you use the Reversal's Spinel Giratina will know, and he'll be furious. And that'll be from simply activating the stone. Like we said yesterday, we're not sure if the thing can even take you home." Mathias gritted his teeth. "Giratina's anger…it's something incredible and terrifying…and contagious." Flames erupted behind him.

Canada shivered at the blazing animosity in the Typhlosion's eyes, or perhaps it was due to the drop in temperature. He glanced toward Russia and France, both of whom were deep in thoughts of their own. Taking advantage of the momentary silence he voiced something that's been concerning him. "Hatred seems to be a prominent emotion in this world, and while I do understand how the animosity between the Jordyr and Drakon started, I don't quite get why you still hate each. If you both know not to serve Giratina, why continue this rivalry? Surely the more logical choice is to team up."

A humorless chuckle from the family head. The Togekiss actually lowered somewhat under the ferocity of his gaze. "Don't misunderstand. We wish no ill will toward the Drakon. None but Emil dislikes them, and that's only so because he doesn't yet know the truth. But hate and jealousy are two different things. Would you not be a little upset if the descendants of those who openly renounced Giratina as their master ended up thriving under his rule? Wouldn't you be a tad angry if you had to watch your own family break apart because of a past you never wanted? Giratina did that to us; gave us fear of not just him but each other. Members would label one another as traitors in hopes of throwing off their own suspicions of mistrust." It was obvious he wanted to add in a bit more but held himself back. His demeanor and quick glance to Natalya, however, said it all: _You're so lucky._

Berwald cleared his throat, earning the attention of those around the table. "The past is the past. We need to focus on what's a'ead."

"Just answer me one thing," Natalya said, turning to each of the Jordyr in kind, "What do you mean by you having no allegiance to any ruler? How is a family surviving without one's protection?"

"We've manag'd well 'nough," replied the Luxray, "Gir'tina assumes we're the least loyal of 'is serv'nts. We can't be if we do not serve 'im. We mind our own bus'ness and don't inte'fere with the oth'r clans and tribes."

"We are a family of cowards," sighed the Delibird. "And we're too ashamed to admit it. Emil still believes this family is blameless for everything that happened to it, but the truth is that we could have prevented this."

"You mean if only the other members hadn't killed your ancestors," whispered France. A sad shake of the bird's head.

"You too are making the same assumption as Emil. Our ancestors weren't the ones eliminated that day. Ours were the ones who first betrayed them to Giratina– the ones who initiated this cycle of fear. We were scared to go against the Dragon. And since then we have been using nothing but cowardice to survive."

No one spoke for several moments. Then the silence was broken by a rumbling chuckle, much to everyone's surprise. "It seems to me there is more than just revenge for you helping us," smiled Russia. Canada and France nodded. The Jordyr remnants stared in confusion.

"More than revenge?" Mathias blinked in bafflement. But Lukas made a solemn hum of understanding.

"I see," he said, staring at the nations before crossing his arms. "Call it whatever you like—revenge, redemption, whatever—but that won't stop us from helping you. We'll get you to the Reversal's Spinel. And, with luck, home."

"Why don't you come with us?" France suddenly suggested, "There's no reason for you to stay here."

"There's no reason for us to leave either," the Delibird smiled sadly, "There's no way this family can continue with the members it has. It died long ago, plain and simple. We're nothing more than our tribe's echo now."

"Surely you can repopulate your family on the Other Side," Canada tried to reason.

"Mind telling us who'd want to mate with traitors to their world?" The Togekiss had no response. "Don't worry. It's not something new to us. We've accepted our fate long ago." He turned his head at Natalya who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh right…you're in the same situation as us. Well at least you're no worse off than before."

"Pardon me for interrupting all this," France interjected with a noticeable shiver, "But is there any chance we can light a fire or something? My tail is going to freeze over again by how cold it is."

Russia tightened his scarf. "Hm…now that you mention it, it is colder in here than it should be," he admitted with visible puffs of frosty air. Mathias stood.

"You think Emil left the front door open again?" he teased as he walked to the room's exit.

"That's only you who keeps forgetting. Don't try to pass the blame on others," Lukas scolded. Mathias chuckled and opened the door.

A raging gust of icy air burst forth. Lukas, Berwald, and Tino were on their feet in milliseconds, the lattermost countering by summoning forth an equally powerful Icy Wind. Mathias contributed with a room-encompassing Fire Blast. The attacks dispelled the thick snowy fog trying to sneak in. "Run!" Lukas shouted, already leaping out of his seat and pushing Natalya forward. The Dragonair broke from her state of astonishment and wrapped her tail around Russia's arm, tugging him forward too.

"What? Huh? What's—?"

"Move it!" Berwald cut off France, forcefully pushing him forward with his head.

"It's Giratina's servants!" Tino explained breathlessly, soaring in front of Canada as everyone raced out of the kitchen and toward the foyer. He and Mathias continued to keep the mysterious mist at bay. "The Cryogonal!" Lukas jumped in front of the Typhlosion and created slicing Razor Winds to separate the fog.

A sharp cry of pain rang out from down the hall.

They all stopped in their tracks for but a second. "Get them outside!" the Zangoose ordered tersely. He himself sprinted on fours down a side hallway. "Emil!"

"Berwald, a path! Now!" barked Mathias as Russia stepped forward and used Flamethrower on the encroaching living fog. The Luxray's eyes glowed a dazzling electric blue. His fur stood on end and he released a Thunderbolt to a space just to the right of Natalya. "Got it!" nodded Mathias. "Hurry! You can make it out down that hall. Berwald and I will find a way to get rid of these unwanted guests." Tino once again led the others down the correct path.

France was panting. "Please…can we slow down…for a moment?" Everyone turned back to see him struggling to keep up.

Huffing, Russia grabbed the Serperior and the Togekiss for safe measure. "Get on," he ordered Natalya with no room for argument in his voice. Obediently she crawled up and wrapped herself around the dragon's midsection. Russia spread his wings wide, the tips brushing against the ice-covered walls, and zoomed after Tino. The Delibird was already outside with the door wide open for them. The Dragonite bulleted through and skidded to a painful stop in the knee-high snow. He dropped the two nations as Natalya slithered off.

France hissed in pain. His tail was once again a palish white-green. And now it had spread all the way to his midsection. His words were coming out haggard, labored, and slurred. "Why…is't…hard…?"

"To breathe?" Tino finished, hopping over to him. "The Cryogonals' doing. This is _not_ good. Here, hold this." He folded up his tail until it resembled a sack, reached inside, and pulled out a rainbow-colored orb. He placed it in France's hands. The orb then radiated brightly before dissolving into specks of warm light. Whatever was happening was relieving France of the pain. "This Present can only help so much."

"Still thank you."

"No worries. But why didn't you tell us sooner you've touched a Cryogonal? They're Giratina's most dangerous servants you know."

"No, we didn't know," answered Russia coolly, "We've never met them. And it's hard to touch someone we've never met before." Tino frowned.

"That fog we just fought was them. They typically live in the sky, hiding amongst the clouds, sometimes dissolving into one. We don't know how far out they travel, but they are quite common in this area." Canada's eyes widened.

"They can become clouds?" Tino nodded.

"Yeah. Plus a Cryogonal's touch can freeze you instantly. Even as clouds they can turn you into a living popsicle. They turn all the moisture around them into ice."

Canada gasped. "That explains how we ended up frozen while flying through the clouds. It might also be how Giratina found me and Katyusha—they saw us in their cloud form and summoned him." But France realized something even more terrifying.

"But then that means they knew the whole time we were with the Jordyr."

"And if they knew…" Russia was quickly catching on.

"Then so did the Master," growled Natalya.

A window shattered. The group looked up in time to see Mathias barreling out of it with Berwald on his back. The Typhlosion was protecting the both of them from the falling glass with his Flame Wheel. He stumbled as he landed outside. Tino fluttered over, worry clearly evident on his face. "One managed to nick me and Ber on the arm," he grunted. Berwald slid off, quickly glancing over Tino to make sure he wasn't hurt either. "I was able to thaw us out though."

"We need to leave," spoke Natalya, "And you're coming with us. Once your brothers escape—" She was cut off by the sound of more glass breaking. Dozens of snowflakes poured out of the hole, each little bigger than Canada himself. Said Togekiss prepared an Aura Sphere between his wings, scowling slightly as the hovering, angry-looking crystals danced around them, trapping the groups.

"Remember, don't let them touch you," Tino's voice called out. The nations and Natalya prepared themselves. Canada launched his attack, striking the nearest Cryogonal. The ball exploded on impact.

The Cryogonal didn't even have a mark after the steam cleared.

"Move!" shouted Russia before exhaling Flamethrower. The Cryogonal he was aiming at twirled away and another one spun in from above, aiming its long, beady whips at Russia's head. The Dragonite ducked just in time to avoid grazing the long tentacle. France used Energy Ball. It too struck without causing any damage.

Natalya aimed and fired Hyper Beam at the lot. The red-white beam of heat blocked several Cryogonal, forcing them back. Better still, those hit collapsed into melting puddles of slush, unable to do anything. But Natalya's attack was a short-lived one. After just five seconds she depleted most of her energy and, panting, had to let up. She was only able to fell three of Giratina's servants.

France and Russia quickly covered for her as more of the crystal pokémon appeared to surround them. "We need a way out of here," the Serperior grunted. "Find a way to escape."

"That would not be being much of a problem if you weren't half frozen," the other retorted, his eyes trained on the deadly snowflakes. "As is now, you are too slow."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we have no choice but to fight."

"There's no way we can beat all of them!" But Russia was right. These opponents could simply fly after them if they manage to escape. "Tch! Alright, we fight. But we take down the leader. If we defeat him perhaps the others will lose formation." Russia gave a quick thumbs-up before blowing three Cryogonal away with his Hurricane. France made sure Natalya could fight before swiveling to confront a Cryogonal sneaking up behind the Canadian.

Somewhere behind them they could hear Mathias, Berwald, and Tino in the midst of their own battles. Berwald's frequent Thunderbolts lit up the area, blinding everyone on more than one occasion. Mathias's Flamethrowers were no better, and the added heat they provided did nothing to slow down the ice monsters. Tino's Presents made the air deafening with their loud explosions. But the Cryogonal kept coming, readily replacing any comrade that fell to the Jordyrs' attacks.

"Ber, Tino, gimme some space, okay? Let's see if I can't hack these fellas away." The two obliged and retreated into the air, Berwald fleeing after Tino after magnetizing his paws. Mathias howled and manipulated his flames into a giant axe. He lunged at the enemy, swinging widely. His targets skittered back and rotated away, changing their focus onto the other two members. Six of them fired Ice Beam at the duo. Tino protected himself and Berwald with an enormous white barrier.

France, following Mathias's example, brought forth his Leaf Blade. He swiped at the enemy with all the strength he could muster. To his surprise his assault left a slash along the creature's body, and it howled in pain. The Serperior grinned in victory, but it rapidly morphed into a gasp of surprise when the Cryogonal's tentacles wrapped around the rapier, freezing it into solid ice. France dropped his weapon out of fear of the crystals reaching his hand.

"Fwu-hu-hu-hu." A low, frigid noise seeped through the air. It was not a laugh any of them had heard before, but it did cease all the fighting. All eyes turned to the largest Cryogonal which seemingly appeared from thin air. It was a massive snowflake with haunting orange eyes as opposed to the chilling blue ones of its brethren. No one questioned if this was the leader. "Jordyr." It spoke in a monotonous tone that carried even less emotion than Lukas's. Mathias scowled.

"You! Tell me what you have done to my brother Emil."

The Cryogonal leader exhaled, and its voice nearly chimed in the breeze. "Who? Is that the young Linoone or the angry Zangoose? Regardless, last I was aware, they were both serving as fine new ice sculptures in your upstairs bedroom." It made that strange whistling sound again as Mathias roared and threw his axe at the creature. The Cryogonal leader emitted a gust of chilled air around itself, and the flaming weapon was smothered down into steam before it could reach it. The wind was strong enough to momentarily chill the ends of Mathias's fur before his flames melted them dry.

"Calm down." Mathias halted as a familiar white-and-red figure hobbled out the front door with two Cryogonal minions behind him. The Zangoose was carrying his unconscious brother on his back, everything from his neck down a solid white and frozen. Lukas fared little better with his right leg and tail also being solid ice. He trembled with each step he made, almost ready to collapse from the weight and searing pain. "They're not going to kill us. Not yet. Not when they're in such an advantageous position."

"Fwu-hu-hu," the Cryogonal leader droned again, "You are correct. We have watched your family for generations, Jordyr, waiting for the chance to reveal you to the Master as the traitors you were." It spotted Natalya amongst its followers. "And you…if your family had not shown its true allegiance during the battle with the Beartic it would have taken us many more years to find proof of your disloyalty. As is, though, we have no fear of repercussion for capturing you as well."

The Dragonair spat embers at the leader, landing and sizzling in the snow in front of it. "Just try to catch me; see what happens." The leader jerked its whole body, and ten more Cryogonal circled around the nations and Natalya.

"I will take you up on that offer. We know that you left your family behind, and you are weak without them." Its minions moved closer. Russia, France, and Canada blocked their progress.

"She has us," snarled the Dragonite, "And we are _not_ letting you take her."

"Or the Jordyr," added the Togekiss angrily. The leader whistled again and its followers charged.

From where he stood Lukas slipped Emil off his back. "Mathias!" he yelled, pointing one of his claws toward the sky. A small ball of light materialized at the tip of it before shooting off into the clouds. An instant later the clouds were blown apart and intense sunlight permeated onto the battlefield. The entire area began to shimmer with heat, though nothing more so than Mathias. The Typhlosion was alight with a searing-red aura, and his mane had expanded to enormous lengths.

"Get down!" France instantly heeded Mathias's words and ducked as Russia, Natalya, and Canada escaped into the air with the Cryogonal were distracted. The Typhlosion fell to all fours and his flames, aimed at the petrified ice minions, erupted like a geyser and consumed them in ravaging heat. Those many unfortunate enough to evade soon evaporated into steam. With no one blocking them Tino and Berwald were able to rejoin with their brothers.

The leader made a sharp shrilling noise and no less than fifteen of its followers zoomed around the fire beast. Lukas and Natalya lunged to intercept those attacking Mathias from behind.

"Gyh!" France was halted by a spinning Cryogonal before he could aid them as well. Canada and Russia were no luckier either, each blocked by a couple of opponents themselves. But the three could handle these enemies. France and Canada focused on one Cryogonal, using Energy Ball and a Metronome-induced Mirror Shot; it was blasted back while Russia's Hurricane disoriented two others. A fourth tried to come up behind Canada. Russia spotted it just in time.

"Canada, look out!" Reflexively he swung with Dragon Tail. The Togekiss looked around in time to see the attack knock the snowflake pokémon out. He flew back to his friend at once, but already he could see the damage done.

"Russia!" The Dragonite's tail had been frozen after making contact. Though thankful the aura of energy that had encased it protected it from freezing solid completely, it was just as pale white and useless as France's. Russia landed on shaking legs.

"I can see now why France was having trouble," huffed Russia, sounding inexplicably tired, "This is not the normal cold. It saps energy faster than you'd expect. A minute to recover first."

"We don't have that long," said France, jerking his head toward Natalya and the Jordyr. The Cryogonal leader's chiming shrill spurred its followers into action. They bobbed, weaved, and circled around the six, preparing to attack the traitors glaring right back at them. The nations surged, attacking anything that got in their way. But more Cryogonal materialized from thin air, using their bodies as a wall to block their path. France wondered if there were actually more than the thirty or more Cryogonal they could see, more that were hiding in their cloud forms.

"Behind you!" Mathias yelled to France. The nation was able to dodge an incoming Ice Beam thanks to his warning. "Lu, when I give the signal use Sunny Day again. Another boosted Eruption should take the rest out." Lukas nodded. The Typhlosion then glanced behind him. "Natalya, think you can use Flamethrower on my mark?" She muttered a brusque "Yes." He then turned to Berwald. "Berwald—"

"G't it," the Luxray uttered with a growl. The star tip of his tail flickered once, twice, then flooded them all with such a blinding light that everyone had to look away or shield their eyes.

"Now Lu!" But just as the tip of Lukas's claw shone the Cryogonal leader shrilled loudly, and all the Cryogonal closest to the six glowed white like stars. Natalya, just about to strike with Flamethrower, hesitated.

"This is—"

"Get down!" yelped Tino, and he rushed to erect a dome-shaped Protect around them all. Even more shining Cryogonal zoomed forward.

Lukas fired.

The Cryogonal used Explosion. The sheer power of their synchronized attack easily overpowered the barrier and was capable of flinging the nations back no less than ten meters. France landed face first into a snow dune. He wasted no time reorienting himself, spotting Russia some three meters to his right and Canada even further away. The Togekiss was quickly surrounded by four Cryogonal before he could dig himself out of the snow. The rest of the Cryogonal went after the Jordyr family and Drakon head, all of whom were knocked unconscious and, in five of their cases, heavily burned. Not even Natalya's scales could shield her from the blasts' intense heat, but they were enough to rebuff the heat from one other. Emil, who had been behind her, suffered little compared to his brothers. Even more amazingly the ice that had kept him and Lukas petrified was mostly thawed.

The few remaining Cryogonal hovered closer to their fallen adversaries. "Leave them," ordered the Cryogonal leader, "The Master will want to punish them personally." It leered at the nations.

France gulped. "I'm not particularly liking the way they're glaring at us." Bright blue auras shimmered around the monsters, auras France was all too familiar with. "That's Sheer Cold."

"And there are too many of them to block," growled Russia. He glanced to his right. "Canada! Stay down!" The Togekiss, having just freed his wings from the snow, fell flat on his stomach in an instant, just in time to miss the Cryogonal firing directly behind him. Before the remaining three could retaliate Russia and France both used Dragon Pulse to finish them off. But this encouraged all the other Cryogonal to strike.

Russia torpedoed straight up into the air while France used his tail to propel himself forward with amazing speed. Both narrowly avoided the first wave of Sheer Cold, but the Serperior was still trapped. Thrusting a wing into the air, Canada haphazardly waved it in a circle. Sparks of fire danced forth from his feathers, and with each movement more licked closer toward the Cryogonal. The crystal monsters scooted away as the temperature rose. Smirking, Canada slashed his wing toward them, and the streaks of flames chased them back. He then flapped into the air where each and every beat of his wings sent out more and more of the vengeful fire.

France grinned. "Let them have it." The Togekiss rose higher, then he spun in the air and dove, showering all the Cryogonal with embers that were boosted in intensity by Lukas's Sunny Day. The flames pierced through their sub-zero shells. Many of them shrieked in pain and alarm, reverting to their cloud form before they could melt away completely. Canada doubled-back, making sure to hit all the Cryogonal in the area with his Fiery Dance. Those he missed were readily dispatched of by his friends. The Serperior looked up occasionally with silent pride as he helped cut down the number of opponents. He turned around to make sure no more were coming up behind—

Time slowed to a crawl. Several yards away was Russia outright melting a few panicked Cryogonal with his Flamethrower, absolutely oblivious to the leader charging at him from behind, his whips outstretched. France knew that even if Russia turned around that very instant he would never be able to prepare a counterattack in time. So while his mind thought this his body moved. He reacted without any conscious thought, as if it were a reflex. He bulleted toward the unaware Dragonite. "MOVE!"

Russia, startled, only then looked around to spot the leader. His hesitation lasted only a second, but that was all the time the Cryogonal leader needed to be upon him. The only air Russia could take in was the start of a short gasp of shock as the tentacles reached for his face.

France was a split-second faster. He slammed into the Dragonite, knocking him off balance and saving him from the whips. But…

"Nrgh!" The deadly tendrils entangled themselves around his neck instead. And they were cold! So wretchedly cold that they burned! "GYAAAH!" Agony shot through every fiber of his being, and instinct screamed at him to thrash out, but even the slightest movement ignited his nerves anew. Opaque ice crystals materialized on his neck, creeping along his scales, slowly turning him white like his tail.

"France!" Russia charged into the Cryogonal leader as hard as he could, his entire arm freezing instantly on contact. "Urgh!" Brute force alone wasn't enough to free France, and the Cryogonal slashed at Russia's chest. Ice erupted along the wound mark.

All sense of feeling below the neck was fading fast. With half his body frozen solid France didn't have the strength to continue struggling, going limp in the Cryogonal's clutch. " _Let him go!_ " Canada's Aura Sphere connected with the preoccupied Cryogonal square in the back. It succeeded in stunning him, his hold weakening slightly.

Slightly…but not enough.

The blackness at the edge of his vision was closing in as France felt like the world was growing further and further away from him. His own hoarse pants of exhaustion sounded so far away. He could barely comprehend the muffled cries of the others.

"France!" That was Canada, right? Was his voice always that quiet when he yelled? "Fra…e!"

"Stay with us!" Russia too? Why couldn't they let him sleep? He wouldn't be cold if he slept. "You have…o s…ay a…ke!"

"…Sun…" A new voice. France's thoughts were slowing to a numbing crawl. Little made sense anymore. "Get…se sunli…"

"…id yo…hear Lu…? You…se the sun's…" Something about the sun? Where was it? His sight was little more than indistinct shapes and shadows, and he felt only distant coldness. The vague sensation of something slamming into him sparked brief alarm. It took seconds for him to realize he was lying on the ground, the whips no longer snared around his neck. What felt like soft clouds brushed against his side. The voice was a bit clearer too. "Hurry! Use Energy Ball!" Then the presence cried in pain as it was roughly shoved away, and the frigid tentacles again took their place around his neck.

Was this how it was all to end?

…No…

…No!

He had gone through too many years, too many centuries to die like this. He'd survived through too many wars and watched too many heroes die to ever conceive himself perishing in such a disgraceful manner. If he was to fall it would be as a human in his own world, not as some serpent in the tundra. And if that couldn't be then at the least he would go down fighting with everything he had. Despite being unable to move, France fought to prepare his attack whilst staying conscious. His life force was near the brink of extinguishing, and it seemed near impossible to open his mouth, let alone summon forth his Energy Ball.

Oddly, and it was only faintly in the back of his mind, he only now sensed the radiation of Lukas's Sunny Day. And it was strange but he knew—though not really knowing, sort of vaguely realizing—that he could channel that warmth into energy. As he lifted his head up the whips tightened, threatening to choke off all oxygen completely. But the sun shone brightly, bestowing the Serperior a few more seconds of life.

He couldn't aim but he had no doubt that he needed to fire straight ahead.

"HWAA!" Whatever he used wasn't Energy Ball, he knew, but it did its job. The Cryogonal leader shrieked out in pain from the concentrated light attack. It hastily released its prey. The world closed in on itself faster than before, all sound becoming dampened murmurs in a second. Maybe a panicked voice cried out for him or something, but he could no longer be bothered. His mind was fading, and it was a strangely peaceful feeling…

* * *

…This place was wonderful…

…No snow…no cold…nobody…

Just heavenly crystal-blue clouds gliding through this featureless void. France was staring lazily at them, no desire at all to move. Not that it would do any good if he wanted to; he was floating aimlessly in this empty place.

Soft rumbling roused him to glance to his left. The silhouette of a great beast lumbered toward him as if it was walking along some invisible path. Oh, so he was here. That certainly dashed away all doubts France had of where he was. "Kyurem."

The great old dragon towered over the Serperior. He spoke nothing at first, merely analyzing the nation with empty eyes. Then he uttered in a voice so feeble and so cold it seemed to ring endlessly in France's ears. "Thou art not surprised by mine appearance?"

"Non," the Frenchman answered truthfully, "But I suppose I knew I'd end up this way eventually. I should consider myself lucky that England's not here to rub it in my face."

"End up how?"

"Dead."

Kyurem paused, still staring so unblinkingly at France with those gold, pupiless eyes that it was beginning to unnerve the nation. "Interesting."

"And have you come to tell me I'm wrong?"

"Nay. Not quite." France snorted humorlessly. "Delude not thyself. It is by mine blessing alone thy spirit has not perished. Whatever immortality thou possessed in thine world has not crossed into this one." France held back the callous retort he wanted to utter. Instead he straightened himself a bit straighter, more politely.

"Merci beaucoup. I am indebted."

"A debt you shalt soon repay. In return for rescuing thy spirit I ask thee and thine companions to undergo one request for me: protect the last of mine children's children and ensure they make it to the Other Side." France was stunned.

"Pardon me but isn't that a seriously heavy burden you're placing on us all of a sudden? How do you expect we save them when we can barely survive in this world? It is only by the Drakon's mercy we weren't handed over to Giratina, and most of them are—" He stopped himself short as guilt crashed through him. And the Jordyr were no better off, assuming by some miracle they all survived the ambush.

"They still live." France jerked his head up. "I have greeted none other in this domain in years. They hide from their master. But they cannot remain so for long. Giratina's rage is insatiable; in two day's time his wrath shall destroy all other life in this prison, his search for ye bringing ruin to all. The remnants of mine most loyal followers must be spared such a fate."

"But why now? Weren't you the one to suggest they serve Giratina? Why the change in heart all of a sudden?" He watched with scrutiny as Kyurem shifted his weight back. Was this a sign of hesitancy?

"Mine heart never changed," he answered at last, "Since the beginning I desired only the continuance of mine servants' lineages." A low groan emanated from deep within his throat. "I believed once Giratina was banished to this prison mine spirit would be enough to subdue him. Methought I could shelter mine once-followers who would have to seal away their futures in addition to transfer mine spirit. But I was misguided and underestimated his strength. Even with the souls of those who have perished here I cannot overpower Giratina for long. And if I cannot protect those who still revere me, what use of a master am I?"

France nodded. "I understand. But if what you're telling me is the truth then there is no way we can go back to save Katyusha and the others in time."

"Hence why thou must defeat Giratina." Yellow orbs seemed to bore straight through France's soul. "I am of agreement with thine earlier claim, that this is a heavy burden. Daunting. But I beseech ye to undo mine past folly. Free the Drakon and the Jordyr from this world. They wilt at least have a future on the Other Side."

He couldn't say no to that. Not after absolutely everything he owed to them. "We'll do it. You can count on us."

"There is one final warning I must bequeath to thee. Giratina is a restless monster, but he knows whenas to bide his time. Be caught not unawares whilst in the presence of the altar. I fear the moment thou place the stone upon it he shalt strike with everything he has in order to escape."

"Your words are noted. And I promise we'll see to it that everyone who deserves their freedom gets it." Kyurem lowered his head close to France's level, and the Serperior had the distinct impression that he was smiling at him.

"Thou hath mine gratitude." And the next thing France knew he was lying on his back in the snow, gasping deeply for air that stung his lungs. His eyes flew open, and he could see he was in a dimly lit cavern made entirely of snow. Something feathery quickly scurried up to him.

"You're awake!" Canada wrapped his wings tightly around him, and France was ever grateful for the warmth.

"Where…where are we?" This didn't look familiar. Everyone was cramped inside the tiny chamber with only a small fire providing a scant amount of heat and light.

"Underground," answered Lukas, curled up tightly next to Emil and Berwald, "Mathias, Emil, and I dug a burrow while the Cryogonal were unconscious." He narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman. "You're extremely fortunate. That Solar Beam you managed to pull weakened the leader long enough for Russia's Flamethrower to finish it off. The rest fled once it fell. But you were in critical condition afterwards. You'd transferred what was left of your energy into that attack, and I suppose as a means of self-preservation your body initiated a type of immediate hibernation. I admit, though, I had considered you dead."

"Spiritually speaking I was," groaned France, shaking his head in vain to get rid of the growing headache.

"Don't say that," frowned Canada, "You were just out for a long time. It's been nearly a day since we were attacked."

"No, listen." He made sure he had everyone's undivided attention, from Natalya coiled next to Russia to Mathias crouched near the burrow's entryway. "I know what I saw. Kyurem spoke to me and he leaves us with a warning: we have to defeat Giratina in two days."

"Two days!?" gasped Canada breathlessly.

"To defeat him?" Russia repeated, "While I'm more surprised you agreed to that, why that soon?"

"Because all life in this world will be destroyed by that time." Fearful silence hung in the air.

"But," a worried Tino said, "we won't all be fully healed in such a short time. You, Emil, Canada, and Russia are still recovering from being frozen, and the rest of us from the Explosion."

"We've no other choice. What's worse is that Giratina will try to strike us when we least expect it. We have to be ready to fight once we get to the altar."

"But he shouldn't even know where it is," Mathias tried to reason.

Natalya shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Have you forgotten he can conceal himself? It's only a matter of following us without our suspecting it. Only now we know." France turned to the Dragonair mistress.

"You know, not everything Kyurem told me was bad news. He says he has not yet come across any others from this world." Natalya blinked at him before realization dawned on her.

"Wait…then my sister…"

"Oui. More than likely in that secret training ground of yours. But their escape will amount to nothing if Giratina loses his patience."

"Then we have no time to waste," the Dragonite said, clenching his fist. "We rest the night. And tomorrow we'll be finding the Reversal's Spinel and making it to the altar to fight Giratina." Everyone was in complete agreement. With the matter discussed, Russia turned his attention to Natalya, patting her as she wrapped around him in a soft embrace. Even with her eyes shut tight it was clear the news of the family's survival had filled her with nothing short of relief. The Jordyr huddled close to each other, perhaps whispering to each other final thoughts and concerns for tomorrow. Canada nestled down beside France.

"So this all ends tomorrow, eh?"

"I guess so." The Canadian made a noise, glancing off to the side.

"Do you think we're ready?"

"No."

"Funny, me neither. But that no longer matters. We've trained as much as we could. And we're not going into this alone. That's some comfort I suppose." A sigh. "Of everyone here you need to rest the most."

France drew his tail in closer. "I already did. More than I ever want to again."

"Well, make sure this one's less permanent." France snorted but smiled, closing his eyes. He felt the wing drape over him once more. He appreciated its protectiveness, its comfort.

"I promise." They both smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"And so I renounce your title of prince and anoint you as King Feliks of the Eleflame Kingdom." All the citizens burst into exuberant cheers as their long-awaited king finally accepted his crown of golden leaves. He grinned sheepishly at first, then proudly when Vire placed the woven leaves on his head. He stood from his kneel, looking around the throne room at his celebratory subjects.

"Long live King Feliks! Long live King Feliks!"

But despite the high spirits and momentous occasion there were a few not present at the ceremony. "Are you sure you don't want to give a proper goodbye to the king?" Cyr asked the nations and Peter. He stood with Lili and Vash by the doorway of his chamber as China finished packing the four's belongings. "It wouldn't rest well with me knowing you didn't at least part formally."

"We know, but the longer we remain here the less likely we'll be able to leave anytime this century," answered England.

"You saw how the rest of the citizens reacted once we got back from the poisons' lair," added America, "They wanted us to stay. Now, I'm all for giving the heroes the recognition they deserve, but we need to get home already. I'm starting to forget what hamburgers taste like."

"We have overstayed our welcome for far too long," said China as he double-checked to make sure the map was safely tucked away in the sack. Lili ran up to them, hugging them each briefly.

"Thank you for all of your help."

"Here's hoping you make it back home safely," said Vash, not unkindly. "With your strength it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"You four should get going before everyone parts for the dining room." The nations and Peter heeded the old owl's words and, with a final goodbye, walked quietly out of the medical chamber and down the hall toward the back entrance. Just before they could enter the tunnels, however, they were spotted.

"Hm? What are you lot doing here?" Vire and Mortar had just appeared from around a corner. "Did our heroes get lost on their way to the coronation?" the former continued, "It's this way. Hurry up so everyone can give you their tha—"

"Send the king our regards," England spoke quickly over them before opening the door and racing into the tunnel. China and America were right behind him.

"See ya’, Tyson, Bryson!" laughed Peter before disappearing too.

"Wha—who told you!?"

"Get back here!" But Peter snickered again as they gave chase. The nations threw him chastising leers.

"Why?" sighed America. "You were supposed to wait until _after_ we were far enough ahead to say that."

"Both of you know better," China glared at them. They burst through the trapdoor of the old building, and England threw open the door leading outside. He leaped onto America's back the instant he had room to spread his wings, and they were soon soaring through the air. China practically somersaulted onto Peter's back, and the young horse galloped after at full speed. Try as they might to catch up, it took only seconds before the two head guards were just red and yellow dots in the distance.

"Alright everybody! Our next stop: the valley of the Time's Adamant." Peter was ecstatic, and the other nations couldn't help their excitement either. They were so close now. "Follow me!" With the Keldeo leading the way, the four of them spent all the rest of the day travelling west. Once or twice they stopped to let America and Peter rest, but their journey continued undeterred until night at last settled over them.

"That's odd," England frowned as they set up their tiny campfire in the middle of a vast, barren plain, "I thought the travel to the valley was less than a day's travel from the desert." He glanced at the Keldeo.

"Don't look at me," the colt quickly looked up, tapping his hoof on the unraveled map in front of him, "This map says we're right on the outskirts of the valley. Actually, we should have seen it by now."

"Maybe you read the map wrong or something?" America suggested. Peter grimaced.

"Well, I suppose it's possible…" But it was obvious he wasn't convinced.

China yawned. "It doesn't matter now, aru. Let's just get some rest. We will know in the morning how close to the valley we are." With little reason to object, the others settled down close to the dying flames and went to sleep.

The next morning was a startling surprise for them all. Those that could rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't dreaming. As far as the eye could see was a fog so dense the group couldn't see anything more than a meter away. Even their own forms were blurry to each other despite lying right next to one another.

"How the…where did all this fog come from?"

"And how should we know, America?"

"G-guys?" The nations turned to see the Keldeo staring worriedly at the map, face paling the longer he studied the paper. Even from what little he could see, England could tell something was different about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what that was. Wait a minute…the map hadn't always had that much blue on it, had it?

"What's wrong, Peter? What does it say?"

Peter hesitated before answering China's question. "It says we're right at the entrance of the forest. As in _right_ at it."

"But I don't see any forests, aru," frowned the Mienshao.

"Uhh…" He and England looked to see America gawking dumbly at something behind them. Turning around they could see the towering silhouettes of trees less than a meter away. Shock at their sudden proximity caused them to skitter back. Properly getting to their feet now, the nations and Peter examined the mysterious trees before them. The fog made it difficult to tell but the bark seemed to be ash-black and incredibly thick. Silver-green leaves nearly blended in with the thick mist, so the forest appeared to have low hanging clouds nestled on top of it. A thin path laid directly in front of them, dotted with pebbles of every color of the rainbow.

England chuckled weakly. "Guess we found it." China mutely cast him a sideways glare. "But more seriously the Time's Adamant should be inside. All that's left to do is find it."

"Easier said than done," Peter stared worriedly at the forest, "Don't you fellows feel like we're being…watched?"

"No, not really."

"I feel it now," spoke China, earning surprised looks from the other two as he folded his arms. "This is no ordinary forest. It's like it's alive." America raised a brow.

"Seriously?"

"It's best we keep on our guard then," said England. They cautiously entered the forest with England and Peter leading, the former holding the map out for the colt. Despite Peter's confidence he was reading the map correctly and they were going the right way, the nations felt more and more uneasy as they trekked through the woods in relative silence. Aside from their own footsteps and the occasional fluttering of leaves, there wasn't a single sound in this forest. To England, it was like life couldn't exist in this forest even if it tried.

He blinked. "Say, doesn't it seem like the fog's getting thicker?" America, who was directly behind him, shivered and ruffled his feathers.

"Dude, I can _feel_ it getting thicker. A part of me doubts I'd be able to fly in air like this."

"Don't try it. We need to stick together. Is China with you?"

"Yeah, he's right…" A pause. "China? Yo, China? This isn't funny." England turned around and was able to just see America and the meter or so of area around the two of them. Everything else was obscured by silver-whiteness. "He was right here, I swear! China!"

"It's not like he would've wandered off the trail," England said. He glanced forward to tell the Keldeo to wait…only to find he wasn't there either. England let out an involuntary noise of shock. "Peter!?"

"China, say something already!"

"America, calling out for him isn't working. We need to find him and Peter before we all wind up too far separated." America nodded in agreement.

"But how will we make sure we don't end up lost too? I doubt we have anything long enough to use as a rope."

"Simple," said the Gallade, and linked blue auras materialized around the two of them. "I have faith that you will find him." America grinned before he dashed into the fog to find their missing companion. England waited as patiently as he could and watched their link stretch and thin the further the eagle travelled. He didn't doubt his words that America would find China, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned. A forest magically appearing sounded like something straight out of a fairy tale.

_Wait a tic. Fairy?_ For some reason, that word really struck a cord with England. He once more took in his surroundings, realizing a very vague similarity it had with another forest he'd seen before.

A jolt through the link brought him back to the present. He sensed relief and excitement through the connection; America must have found someone. The wait for their return was much more bearable, and when they did finally emerge from the fog England was internally pleased to see them.

"I don't know what happened, aru," were the first words China said to the two, "I sensed something following us, but when I quickly checked there was nothing there. Yet when I turned my head you guys completely vanished. I thought for sure you went on without me, aru." He realized one more in their party was missing. "Where's Peter?"

"Lost him the second we tried searching for you," answered the Braviary, frowning at his words. He faced England, and the latter nodded. Now including China with his Helping Hand, he let the two of them go off in search for the Keldeo with hopes they could find the stone and leave the forest quickly. But when ten or so minutes passed and America and China did not return with Peter he was slowly beginning to acknowledge this wouldn't be as simple as they'd thought. Odd considering the fog was gradually starting to disperse. He was beginning to see the silhouettes of more distant trees again.

"Where could he have gone?" China asked no one in particular once they'd returned. England released the links and groaned.

"It doesn't help matters at all that I held onto the map. He's lost without it, we're lost with it. Can this morning get any worse?" The sound of a bush rustling spooked them. After calming themselves, China and England hastened over toward where they thought the noise came from, but they found not a soul on the other side of the bush.

"Way to jinx it," muttered America, approaching just to stay close to them. He jumped when another rustling sounded. A bush some ways ahead shook viciously, like a creature inside was struggling to get out. England tensed.

"We're giving you one warning to show yourself," he growled, his eyes glowing faintly. The bush immediately stopped moving. On edge, the nations waited for the adversary to make a move. England silently lifted his hand, counting down.

_Three…two…one…_

"Wha—uhf! Guys, hel—HMMPH!" England and China spun around in the nick of time to see a gigantic tree root twist and coil around America's leg and drag him to the ground. A large vine deftly wrapped itself around his beak and wings and pulled him away. The eagle futilely struggled against the plants as several more shot out from the surrounding trees. Two roots managed to grab China around the waist and drag him, but the Mienshao hurriedly used Swift before a third could cover his mouth. The star beams effortlessly sliced through the plants, and what tattered remains still clung he easily shook off.

England was already slicing away at the six or so roots trying to capture him. His blades made quick work of those that got too close. But more vines weaved around him, aiming to catch him off guard. "There has to be someone who's controlling these vines."

China evaded a root aiming to grab the fur on his arms. "Really, aru? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Your timing for sarcasm is truly impeccable." China huffed but nonetheless tried to formulate a plan. He smirked.

"Give me a boost." The Gallade bent low; China ran up to him, leaped onto his back, and bounced high into the air. He easily sailed into the canopy, grabbing onto the branches and flinging himself across the treetops. His grace and agility were unmatched up here– he sailed and soared through the upper levels of the forest like the dancing wind. The vines could not find him in the leaves, and he took full advantage of his cover to scout around the area. "Oh?" Ahead and directly below him was something strange. It looked like the shadow of a tree, but it was significantly smaller than the rest, oddly shaped, and clearly moving. Its arms waved this way and that, mimicking the motions of the vines attacking. "England! Attack thirty degrees to your right!"

England swung at a root aiming for his leg before spinning and launching Psycho Cut in the direction China announced.

"GYAH!" The wave of psychic energy hit its mark, and the mysterious opponent was flung back. The vines and roots surrounding England instantly dropped. China hurried to keep watch over the unknown attacker, but when he reached the spot he found no one. All he could make out was something round lying on the forest floor.

"England?" The Mienshao leaped down from the branches once his companion arrived. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," England answered a bit distractedly, more interested in finding out who ambushed them. He blinked when he saw the object. "What is this? Some sort of egg?" It was large, maybe the size of an American football. And it was made of stone. Despite this, he found no difficulty picking it up with both hands, suggesting it to be hollow.

"I don't know, but this isn't good, England. What did that pokémon do with America?"

England scowled. "He could be anywhere right now. I can't believe I didn't think of using Helping Hand to stay connected with him."

"Heh. Don't worry about it." The other two looked up to see the eagle stumble out of the bushes, covered in leaves and dirt and shaking off bits of root from his talons. England used Psychic to help remove some of the debris from his feathers. "Thanks."

"How'd you get away?" China asked, "Do you know who attacked us?" America shook his head.

"No idea. I was able to tear my way free after a while, but by then I'd lost sight of you two. I figured it was you guys who caused the ruckus just then?"

England nodded. "But our assailant managed to get away."

America shrugged. "Bet he'll think twice before messing with us again. What are we going to do now, though?"

"First we need to find Peter," England reminded him.

"Then I guess I'll lead the way!" The other two sighed. "What? It's not like you guys have a better idea of where to go."

"But at least some of us have a better sense of direction than others," retorted England.

"Aw, who needs a sense of direction when all we have to do is find the path again. I'm guessing Peter would've stayed on it." He made a surprisingly good point, England had to admit. Groaning silently, he followed after the bird. The trio marched through the woods trying in vain to find the dirt path, but after some time of what might have been walking in circles England started to question America's leading abilities yet again. He doubted they had been that far off the path when they were ambushed.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" he eyed the eagle.

"Yeah!" was the confident reply.

"It's with a response like that I feel obligated to take the lead before we wind up more lost." But China held up his hand to stop England from moving forward.

"Hold on, aru. Let him go on a little longer."

"What!? Why are you—?"

"We're not in as big a hurry as you think we are. Finding Peter isn't our greatest concern right now, aru." England blinked at the Mienshao as if he'd gone senile. But when he made a small gesture toward the ground England looked, sighed in defeat, and leered at America.

"One more hour," he allowed. The American beamed with pride.

"You can totally count on me!" But England and China highly doubted that. They stayed silent during the march, keeping an eye out for Peter as well as the paths they took while America babbled incessantly about nonsense. It never passed either of their notice how more and more of the strange egg-like stones cropped up the longer they walked. What started as maybe one or two lying in the open every now and again eventually became a cluster of six nestled safely inside a bush or behind a tree. Aside from China glaring suspiciously at them, they refrained from making any comment.

It was the longest hour to pass ever, but when it did England stopped dead in his tracks. "That's it." Confused, America glanced back. "It's been an hour. We've neither found Peter nor any hint of the Time's Adamant during that time."

"Well it is a pretty big forest," the Braviary reasoned with an embarrassed grin. The Gallade would have none of that.

"Doesn't matter. China, why don't you take the lead. I can keep lookout for Peter and—"

"Hey, hold on! Who said you can take charge like that?" America exclaimed, "Besides, not finding Peter doesn't mean I'm a bad leader. We'll find him in no time."

China frowned. "Normally, I'd partly agree with you, except…" And then he pointed to the ground. The eagle stared down and grimaced. Though blurry by the fog, he could make out the tracks left behind by his comrades, the purposefully imprinted claw marks and footprints made by them going in various directions. "I wouldn't have guessed before since we supposedly never passed the same area twice, aru. But the marks don't lie. Somehow or another we've been walking in circles."

"And you guys didn't bother to tell me this sooner?" pouted America.

"I was only testing my theory," answered China simply, "But there is one other thing of interest."

"And what's that?"

"Can't you see it for yourself?" England crossed his arms. America shook his head, and England sincerely wondered if he was that oblivious. "Look closely. Our footprints seem to be going every which way. Except north." As was so– of all the scores of footprints that crossed over each other and covered up others before going off, not a single one headed northward.

The Mienshao was scowling. "Obviously something is trying to keep us away from whatever is in that direction by giving us the illusion of making progress. I'll wager that it's the stone we're looking for, aru."

"As do I," nodded England, taking a step forward.

America held up a wing. "Wait. We should find Peter first just like you said. If whatever force that has this power to create illusions knows we know where it is, we're probably going to need the whole team to take it down."

"No." America jerked back in surprise. "Peter isn't anywhere nearby. If he is under the same illusion we are then he's wandering in circles somewhere else. There aren't any hoofmarks here." England closed his eyes. "I feel safe in saying that for now he is in no danger."

"W-what about those vines that attacked us, though?" the eagle argued.

"All the more reason to find the Time's Adamant as soon as possible," China replied a bit irately, "The sooner we find it, the sooner we leave. Now let's go."

"But—"

"America, shut up and come on," glared England, pushing past the hesitant bird, "We don't have time to waste." He didn't sense coming the Air Cutter that struck him from behind, launching him forward and crashing into a tree. His head slammed hard against its trunk, and he stumbled back in a total daze, completely unable to figure out what just happened.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go that way."

Still clutching his aching head, England leered at his attacker. America, now smirking, had spoken in a voice much higher and way too cocky in tone to be his own. China was able to ask the words England was trying and failing to put together. "Who are you? Where's America?" The imposter chuckled as if amused by the question.

"Oh, he's no better off than you'll soon be. Probably already turned to stone." China powered up and threw a Focus Blast at the Braviary, but the avian easily dodged without needing to open his wings to fly. "Though I am impressed you two haven't succumbed to the forest's spell yet. I'd have thought stalling this long would have frozen you in time by now." He evaded England's Psycho Cut and Night Slash.

"What are you saying?" snapped England, preparing to use a powerful Psychic on the opponent. "Who are you? What spell? And what have you done to America?" The fake America said nothing. "Answer me!" The imposter raised a brow at England, completely disregarding his attack as a threat to him.

"And why should I?" China answered his question with a Jump Kick, striking him on the side of the skull. The Braviary, cawing out in pain, was hurled back into a bush. China neared cautiously.

"We have no choice but to defeat him if we want any answers, aru." The Gallade conceded to the claim, focusing his power to trap their enemy in a Psychic barrier. But faster than either could react a red-tipped sleeve zipped out from underneath the bush, lassoed itself around China's leg, and pulled him forward. There was a scuffle as China fought with the imposter within the bush. It wasn't long before China stood, holding in his grasp…another China?

"Don't fall for his trick, aru! He's the imposter!" The Mienshao in the other's grasp growled.

"I am not, aru! You're the shapeshifter!" retorted the second Mienshao. He then flung the first at a tree. The latter was able to stop himself from slamming into it before spinning around and leaping back. England was at a loss on how to determine who was real and who wasn't as he watched the two Chinas fight. But then a solution came to mind.

"Only the real China knows Chinese," he stated simply, and both combatants paused for a moment upon realizing that.

" _Ó, zhè jiù duìle_ ," both uttered before realizing what the other had said and resuming their fighting. So that wasn't going to work; the fake could apparently repeat words almost as soon as they were spoken. England stood by uselessly as they battled, trying to figure out some way to distinguish between the two.

"Hyaa!" One of the Chinas used Focus Blast on the other and missed. The sphere of energy instead hit a distracted England and knocked him off his feet. Unaware if that was an accident or not, he retaliated with Psychic and blasted the culprit into the air. He fell with a thud and was too dazed to get up quickly.

"Well that makes things easier," the other smirked, and he leaped at England with Jump Kick. England barely reacted in time to twist out of the way, and the fake wound up hitting a distant egg lying in the grass. "NO!" He scrambled to his feet and inspected the stone. Using this moment, England attacked with Psychic. But even with his back turned his opponent sensed the attack and, scooping up the egg, leaped clear out of its range. He laid the egg gently behind a tree.

"No use hiding your weakness." England charged at the fake's back with Night Slash. It happened so quickly: England swung and, in those two seconds he was hovered over the fake China, the imposter spun around, leaped onto England's extended arm, wrapped his fur tightly around the Gallade's neck, and swung himself through the space between his arm and side. England's upper body was forced to lower and, added with the momentum of his charge, he ended up running into the tree. Fortunately, his forehead didn't slam directly into it, sparing him another concussion. Unfortunately, the horn on top of his head was wedged firmly in the tree's thick trunk.

England pushed against the tree desperately as his opponent approached. "Just surrender to the forest already. There's no hope for you or your friends at this point. And it beats the unpleasant death that awaits you if you continue your journey." England managed to yank himself free in time to avoid a Psycho Cut.

_What!?_ He turned to see a mirror image of himself scowling slightly. His clone swung another Psycho Cut, prompting England to raise a Protect shield at the last moment. "Impersonating you and your friends has been the most fun I've had in a long, long time. But even I know when enough's enough. Either leave this forest now or surrender. I really don't want to hurt you any more than I have."

England growled. "Sorry but that's not an option for us anymore." He lowered the shield and ran at the fake with a fist raised. Electricity cackled around it, and he aimed his punch for the imposter's face. His opponent caught the attack with his own Thunder Punch and swiped with Night Slash; his move was also parried by England's blade. The two were locked in a stalemate. "We've come too far to even dream of quitting now. None of us will lose to you." With eyes glowing brightly, England let the magic he'd kept restrained loose. A green circle with intricate lines and shapes materialized on the earth around them. The imposter pushed back against England, leaping outside the rings. He stared at them in awe and trepidation.

"What sort of attack is this?"

"It's no attack," answered England, "It's magic." He slammed his hands against the ground and pumped wave after wave of magic into it. Ripples of green light dispersed across the ground, sending small but nonlethal jolts through every living creature touching the earth. The imposter froze, fearful of what was going on. But when nothing more happened after almost a minute he laughed nervously.

"Have you finally lost it? Whatever you did was pointless and a waste of time."

England panted, worn from his spell. "Not entirely," he managed to smirk, "China, now!"

"A distraction?" But the imposter spun around too late as China struck him twice from behind with his whips. Before he could hit again the fake England used Confusion to blast him away. The Mienshao somersaulted through the air, regaining his bearings midflight and firing Swift from above. The attack hit, and the imposter fell to one knee. China landed and used Double Team while the opponent's attention was diverted.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," muttered the fake. Unsure which was the real China, he jumped at a random Mienshao with Night Slash. His blade tore through the illusionary copy, and that left him in the direct line of fire of England's Psychic. He went sailing back by the hit but otherwise managed to avoid serious injury upon landing by tucking in his arms and legs.

"It's over," spoke China, holding in his hands the stone egg the fake had hidden earlier. He threatened to smash it on the ground.

"You're right," leered the fake England, and his body emitted a powerfully blinding light. China and England were forced to shield their eyes, though the latter did try to trap his opponent in a Psychic hold. His attack missed, however; the fake had already moved from his spot and snatched the stone from China's grip. "I don't know what you two are, but it's high time I leave. You won't last much longer now." With a final burst of light the imposter once again took the form of a Braviary. He carefully grabbed the egg in his claws and opened his wings. Though there was hardly enough room, he flapped clumsily into the air to make his escape.

The loud sound of crashes, snapping branches, and even falling trees caused the eagle to hesitate in midair. "What's that?" In the distance was a blue light, zooming closer and closer at an alarming speed, knocking down everything in its path. When it reached them it bulleted into the fake's gut without any mercy. The imposter and the blue glow were thrust to the ground in a tangled mess. The dropped stone rolled safely away from the ensuing tussle.

England hardly had the time to register the sight of two Americas, each wrestling with the other with locked talons and jabbing beaks, but he had enough sense to know he had to end this. "Amer—" No, the clone would just mimic America. There had to be another way. England feigned shock. "Canada!?"

Both eagles immediately stopped; one looked up while the other looked around.

"Who?"

"Where?"

England attacked the imposter. He clamped the fake's wings tightly to his side with magic circles. "You are the real one this time, right, aru?" China raised a brow at the free Braviary.

He nodded. "Yeah. Took practically forever to claw myself out of those roots, and by the time I was free I was completely lost." He grinned toward England. "It was so weird; I could have sworn I felt you call out to me like you were in trouble. I just followed the feeling here and then saw this guy posing as me."

"Still, it seems I can't use my magic for anything other than simple sealing spells," England replied, "I was trying to summon you directly through a makeshift circle; all I managed was giving you our location so you could find us yourself."

"Better than nothing."

"But what do we do with him?" China redirected their attention to the fake. The imposter shrugged with a surprising amount of indifference.

"Nothing. The forest will take me back before you can kill me." Right as he finished speaking a mysteriously warm breeze ruffled through the foliage. "Here he comes now."

"‘He’?" the nations asked in unison before the gentle breeze turned into a strong gust. Someone was approaching. The nations each turned to face the newcomer, prepared to fight him until the end.

"What is…oh! Forgive my absence, my good sirs. I had completely disregarded your possible encounter with Calesvol." Everyone froze. The Protector of Time, Avalon, suddenly zipped through the mist, hovering worriedly over the group of stunned pokémon.

"Wait, you know these guys, Avalon?" The fake America asked, looking thoroughly bewildered.

"Indeed my dear friend. I was expecting them to have reached the centre by now, but it never crossed my mind that the forest would want to test them." He fluttered close to the bound eagle. "I would have warned you sooner not to attack them. They're beings not from our realm or time. I'm assisting them on returning home." Avalon turned to England. "Can you please release Calesvol? I promise you he won't harm you anymore."

"I won't?" Avalon's friend blinked as the rings disappeared, "I still don't fully understand what's going on. If they're not beings from our world or time shouldn't that give me more of an incentive to get rid of them?"

"That can only be achieved through alternative means," the Celebi explained, "By a power once held by the Great Dragons. Any other way of ridding them will result in either the link connecting our two realms breaking or the cataclysmic destruction of our planet."

The one called Calesvol snorted. "I'll do everything in my power to at least prevent the latter of those two outcomes happening. But are you sure this is the only way? If these three summon Dialga and lose to him then…" He hesitated. "Then you know these guys will win?" He looked hopefully towards the nations. "They struggled against me, but you wouldn't be risking our world if they were just going to lose. You must have seen the future; they had to have won."

America laughed proudly. "Of course we'll win! We're heroes, and heroes never lose!" But Avalon solemnly shook his head.

"I wish I could endorse your claim, Calesvol, but the truth is I have no idea what the future holds for these gentlemen." He turned to them with apologetic eyes. "If only we had more time to discuss things, but, alas, we don't. Come with me; we haven't a moment to spare." He led the way down an unmarked path. His friend immediately tagged after him while the nations hesitated only a moment before following suit. As they walked through the misty forest, Avalon continued speaking. "As you know time flows differently around you lot. All consequences that stem from your actions are blocked off to me. The future itself becomes more muddled the longer you remain in our world, denying me access to see events that have yet to happen."

Calesvol's eyes widened. "Then how far forward can you travel?"

"Safely speaking?" Avalon closed his eyes. "A little less than twenty-four hours from today. If you pass then your battle against the Ruler of Time _will_ be tomorrow."

The nations balked back. Tomorrow!? That was way too soon to go against a Great Dragon! All the training they'd done, all the pokémon they'd helped, all the battles they'd undertaken wasn't even close to the experience needed to take down Dialga. They'd get destroyed if they fought against him now.

This was impossible, England realized. This whole journey, from the moment Grand Chief Stoutland trained them to fight to this very second, was all wasted time. Why did they even believe for a moment that they could actually take down a beast that had to be sealed away for all eternity? Perhaps because they had been under the simple delusion this was just a game and they could easily win it. And look where that brought them. They could end up literally dead by tomorrow evening.

"Wha…" America cleared his throat and spoke again. "What do you mean by 'pass'? Are we being tested?"

"From the moment you stepped into Time's Illusion you were being tested." The Celebi twirled around, gesturing to the forest at large, "This is my sanctuary and former home of Dialga, the Forest of Time's Illusion. Together we guard and mediate all time that exists in our universe. We watch over the Time's Adamant and entrust our guardians to protect it at all costs. You've met our strongest and most loyal of guardians, Calesvol."

The fake America nodded once and began to shine brightly. His form altered and shrank, and another second later he was a small pink creature with a ridiculously long tail floating closely behind Avalon. He turned his head to look at the nations with large, impish blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you. Avalon seems to have taken a liking to you, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." He returned his attention back to Avalon. "But what I don't get is why they haven't been frozen in time yet."

"They're near-immortal," Avalon answered simply. His friend paused, glanced back, then zipped in circles around the nations, studying every inch of their bodies.

"But they look like common pokémon to me. They aren't Legendaries, right? Or are you saying they can use Transform too?"

"Forget that," China waved the guardian away, "You keep mentioning us being frozen in time and succumbing to the forest. What is that about?"

"That answer is precisely why we need to pick up the pace." The Celebi stopped speaking as he examined a tree that admittedly looked like all the rest. But at its base were stacked scores of the stone eggs. "The forest wishes for you to complete the final portion of its test. You've bested its strongest guardian; now you must beat time itself."

He took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself. "My nearsightedness might have cost you gentlemen the chance to return home, but I shall be forthright with everything on the off-chance there's still hope. This forest stays alive not by sunlight or soil but by time. It steals your life force while you remain inside it, taking back all the years you've been alive. It's a phenomenon that's been present since Dialga resided here. That's why the stone was hidden in its deepest recesses, in a pocket of time located in the centre of the forest."

He hovered closer to the tree. "Past here is where even I dare not tread. My life is young despite me being able to exist in different periods of time. I will perish within the hour if I step inside. You who have lived centuries may not even make it. But you have to find the strength to reach the centre and retrieve the Time's Adamant before the forest claims all of your time."

"What happens if we don't?" asked England.

"You'll be frozen in time," Calesvol replied grimly, "You'll turn to stone and become a guardian, bound to the forest and only awakened when it needs protection. These rocks you see are the dormant stages of other guardians." He chuckled humorlessly. "Time's Illusion is overflowing with stones in this era. I don't remember this many when I was last summoned."

"Unfortunately," sighed his friend, "The number of treasure hunters and bandits has increased over the years; more must have heard the tales of the Time's Adamant being here. They were fools to try and claim it."

"Yeah, fools…" Calesvol chuckled halfheartedly. "And has he been…?"

"Released?" Avalon nodded. "Shortly after you last fell dormant, roughly two decades ago. We talked. If it's any consolation he is doing well, though he currently has no desire to see you."

"Yeah," the pink creature looked down remorsefully, "Can't say I blame him. I went a bit too far." He shrugged, but it was obvious he was still upset over whatever they were referring to. "It's about time I head back to sleep. I wish you strangers well and pray for your success. And visit again sometime; I enjoy what little company I can get." And for the last time he shone with a white light, his blinding form curling up into a ball and expanding slightly. When the glow faded his stone was as indistinguishable as the rest.

Avalon rested a hand on it. "It's been a very long time since he's seen his friends from the Battle of the Sealing," he addressed the nations, "But he is being punished for trying to shirk responsibility and abandoning a fellow Legendary." He scooped up the egg. "I will wait for your return…if you are able to." And he began to flutter away.

"Wait," England called out, "If we don't make it out, what will happen to Peter? Will he be turned to stone too?" He grimaced to himself for having unwittingly dragged the young Keldeo into this situation. But Avalon shook his head.

"The forest transported you three through time in order to separate you from him. As he is not being tested he is in no immediate risk of being frozen. Should you not make it out I will safely guide him to the exit."

"Thank you." Avalon glanced back and smiled before disappearing into the fog. With nothing else to deter them, the nations approached the tree with the mounds of stone eggs. Not quite sure how to proceed, England placed a hand against it only to witness it faze right through the trunk.

"An illusion," China said. England braced himself and leaped forward. He dropped down only a step, landing in extremely soft ankle-high grass. He looked around as America and China landed behind. It was an endless field of grass and mist; absolutely nothing else resided in this pocket of time. And something was…different. Like a thick blanket was slowly, ever so slowly pressing down on them, making it hard to breathe and difficult to move.

"Which way do you think the stone is?" America wondered.

"Our best bet is ahead," China gestured in said direction, "But who knows how long it will take to find it, aru."

"We've no time to waste." England immediately started forward at a steady pace. China followed close behind with America bringing up the rear. They spoke little as they walked, conserving as much energy as possible for the who-knew-how-long trek. The desolate land provided no sense of comfort at all; despite the vast openness removing any potential for an ambush—assuming there was anything alive here to ambush them—there was an unending sense that something was watching them. England's nerves were alight with anticipation.

Minutes passed or perhaps hours– it was nearly impossible to tell in this plane, the Gallade realized. It certainly felt like hours; he was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. The repetitive, consistent motion of walking was gradually wearing him down both physically and mentally. With no land marks to judge distance they could have, for all he guessed, been going in circles. But they had to keep heading in what was presumably forward. Though he wouldn't mind resting, he thought to himself as he panted lightly. The thought kept repeating itself in his head the longer they continued, growing louder and louder, harder and harder to ignore. More than once he wanted to stop and simply catch his breath, but he figured the second he did he wouldn't want to continue. His whole body ached and yearned for a break even though they'd done nothing but walk, but he refused to stop. Not until the Time's Adamant was in their sight.

"H…hey, England?" America moaned, him being the most exhausted of the three, "Can we…stop for a moment?"

England clenched his eyes tight, internally fighting with himself at answering the simple question. "No," he grunted.

"Don't tell me you're tired," China's taunt was nullified by his own huffing for breath.

"I…yes…" England heard the sound of America collapsing to the ground. He refused to look back, trying to convince himself the lad was being overdramatic. "Can we…stop? Please?"

"Get up," England growled, not slowing in his walk, "We can't stop."

"But," America's voice was oddly childish, "I'm…I'm tired…Engwand…"

England's eyes widened in alarm and he instantly spun around. China had looked back too, and both could see that America was no longer a powerful Braviary. The small Rufflet looked up at them teary-eyed. "I'm sowwy…" He began to cry.

England rushed to the young bird's side. "Hush now, hush," He impulsively murmured as he scooped America up. He wasn't even sure why his big brother instincts kicked in so suddenly, but he couldn't just leave America so upset. Perhaps he too was beginning to succumb to the spell? "You need to calm down." Little America did his best to control himself.

China stepped forward. "Is it because he's the youngest?" England didn't doubt that; America was significantly younger than the two of them. It made sense he'd be the first to fall under the forest's spell.

"You have to go on," muttered the Gallade. China stared at him, bewildered by what he heard.

"Are you crazy, aru? What if there's another guardian protecting the stone?"

"I trust you can handle it," England answered, his voice tight, "Look, we don't have time to argue. America can't stay here; someone needs to get him out before he's frozen in time. Even if we find the stone within the hour we'd still have to make it back to the entrance and out of the forest to stop de-aging." He needed a few seconds to regain his lost breath.

"You know you're placing all the pressure on me now," the Mienshao stated, taking a tiny step closer. "But you can count on me." He gazed at the sniffling chick in England's arms. "Listen to your big brother. Be strong, hero." The Rufflet nodded sullenly.

"I'll twy…" He looked away guiltily.

"This isn't your fault," England tried to assure him. Then to China, "Good luck."

The Mienshao nodded before continuing on alone.

Somehow the journey was even more arduous when alone. With England and America present his mind could stay focus almost entirely on the task ahead; he was in the company of others seeking the same goal as him. They had been together from the beginning, so he always felt assured that they could make it. But now…now he was alone. No one to keep him on track. Nothing to stop his mind wandering every few minutes, which eventually frequented to every few seconds. Did they manage to get through the portal in time? Did America turn to stone, or had England de-aged into a younger stage too? Would he be able to make it out as well? Was it already too late for them?

_No, I've got to stay confident,_ he reminded himself. Doubt would only lead to demise. Demise would mean never seeing his friends or family ever again. The mere thought of them sent his mind drifting. Was Japan safe? He'd been sent to this world as well. How was he? Worrying about his big brother? And Hong Kong and Korea and Taiwan? Were they wondering where the two of them were? How much time has passed in their own world? Perhaps all the other nations were panicking knowing several had just up and vanished.

_But…no, we_ will _find a way back home!_ China's determination flared briefly before wavering once more. There was simply nothing in this pocket of time. He collapsed to his knees, huffing in exhaustion. How much further must he go? He stared halfheartedly at what was before him. He jerked.

Far in the distance was something. China couldn't make out what exactly it was, but it was undeniably a thing standing alone, a blurry silhouette amidst the fog. Hope spurred him forward if nothing else. He stumbled, nearly losing his footing more than a handful of times, to try and reach the shadow. He ran for what seemed like another eternity as the figure never seemed to get any closer.

But it moved! The being up ahead shifted, perhaps noticing someone was trying to reach it. China tried to quicken his pace, realizing he probably wasn't moving any faster.

"Y…You there!" The Mienshao shouted, sounding more like a wheeze to his own ears. The being made no indication it heard him but neither did it move away. Risking it had heard him, China doubled over, panting heavily to catch his breath. He still had a long ways to go to reach it.

After a solid minute's rest, he looked back up. His heart nearly seized. The mysterious figure had vanished! Looking every which way, China saw no trace of the shadow. But he would swear on his life he'd seen it.

" _I've been waiting._ "

"Aiya!" China twirled around. The being towered behind him, it casting a glare of superiority over the Mienshao. China shivered under its look. Something about this creature was different. Wrong. He couldn't deny it was a pokémon—it had a feline physiology—but it didn't seem completely natural. Its incredibly thin fur was somehow an abnormal shade of purple. Thin arms were folded against its chest, and its long tail flicked with impatience. "Who are you?"

The unusual being deigned to lower its head somewhat. " _My name is Mewtwo, true protector of the Time's Adamant._ " He spoke without moving his mouth.

"Mew…two?" China questioned skeptically. The pokémon gave the barest of nods.

" _I am the clone of Mew. Equal to him in genetics, superior in power. Created to be the ultimate life form._ "

"Created? By a pokémon?" There was no way that was possible, as much credit as China was willing to give their intelligence.

" _No. By other beings._ " China staggered slightly. He couldn't be implying that…!? " _But it was in another land in a different time._ " The one called Mewtwo glanced to his side. " _I had escaped from my place of birth and flew to this undiscovered continent. I wandered into this forest in hopes of finding strong opponents to test my powers. And I swore I would not rest until I found the most powerful pokémon in the world, one who could surpass even me. I defeated everyone and everything here in my search…except one. Even I cannot defeat time itself._ "

The muscles in China's legs tensed when Mewtwo began to hover. " _I was granted new life on the condition I protect the Time's Adamant, and I was promised that one day I'd meet the one who surpassed me in what I sought. I agreed. Since only the strongest of the strong can make it this far—_ " His eyes shone bright purple. " _You must be the one I've been searching for._ " He didn't grant China a chance to respond as several purple blobs materialized from thin air and were hurled at him at incredible speed. The Mienshao hadn't a second to process the thought of dodging it; his body dropped automatically, and the orbs soared inches over his head.

The words "Too close!" hardly passed over his lips when he felt a powerful sensation over his body. He was lifted into the air by Mewtwo's Psychic and hurled back. China landed painfully on his side and tumbled back several more feet. He raised his head and fired Swift at the guardian. Mewtwo disintegrated the assault with a swing of his arm. China climbed to his feet and fired a Focus Blast, it too accomplishing nothing as Mewtwo destroyed it with his own Focus Blast.

" _Pathetic,_ " he scowled, " _Show me your full potential._ " Multiple copies of Mewtwo appeared, surrounding China. Huffing, China focused on his own Double Team, diverting what little energy he had left into creating his own ring of illusory copies. But now they were at a stalemate. China risked firing Swift at the presumed real Mewtwo, only for all the clones to retaliate with Flamethrower. Not expecting him to know such a move, China evaded in the nick of time, but his action cost him the strength to keep up his illusions. He was simply too worn from his time in this dimension.

Another Psychic blasted him away. This time he hadn't the strength to get back up if he wanted to. " _Stand._ " China didn't move, panting. " _I said stand._ "

"I…want to…" he huffed tiredly, "I want to…" But what he wanted to do and what he could do weren't matching. His body felt heavy.

" _Is this admittance of defeat?_ " Mewtwo hovered closer.

"I'll never…accept defeat."

" _Then stand._ " China closed his eyes. He thought of home. He thought of the pavilion where he watched the gardens bloom alive each Spring. He thought of his family and how he shared several of his happiest and heart-wrenching moments with. He thought of his world's beauty and wonders and everything he'd never see again if he and his fellow nations failed. He thought of his future and how he could never forgive himself if he was bested now.

China stood. He opened his eyes and stared at Mewtwo with a cool, intense gaze, like he was analyzing the pokémon's very presence in reality. He steadied his breathing as best he could while slightly raising his arms before him and bending his legs, entering a graceful stance to more easily allow for fight or flight. Mewtwo raised his chin slightly, him too considering his opponent's next move. " _I commend you for your determination. But that alone will not beat me. I want to see how strong you really are._ "

"Then come see, aru." Mewtwo streaked through the air like a missile. China twirled to the side as the other zoomed past him, just enough to miss. Scowling, Mewtwo teleported to China's right, powered up and fired Focus Blast at him. The Mienshao bowed low, the attack soaring millimeters over him, and he swirled quickly out of range. His body was like water as he moved, yet his gaze was as hard as stone as he never once lost sight of Mewtwo for more than a second.

China stopped suddenly in his dance-like movements to raise two paws, palms facing upwards with tiny Aura Spheres balanced atop them. He tossed the orbs up into the sky, and Mewtwo glanced up, following their paths. As he'd anticipated, the orbs arced back down, honing in on their target. But as Mewtwo prepared to destroy them with Psychic, the two Aura Spheres shriveled and dissipated long before they could touch him. Confused, Mewtwo had little time to react as a whip nearly slammed him in the face. He blocked the unannounced blow with one hand, but was unable to defend himself from China's High Jump Kick hitting him beneath the chin. Mewtwo went tumbling to the ground.

"I cannot and will not lose to you," huffed China, landing clumsily onto his feet. He grimaced as he watched Mewtwo stand.

" _A bold claim. But you cannot win._ " He fired Psychic to which China dodged by jumping back. " _You will not win._ " He fired again, and China leaped to the side. " _It is your destiny to lose._ " His eyes shone violet once more. China did not have the chance to dodge this time as a shower of tiny purple orbs pummeled him from above. He yelled out as each one exploded against him, burning painfully against his body. When they finally let up he was once more on the ground, hardly able to move. Mewtwo hovered closer.

China tried to snarl, but it came out rather pathetic. Mostly because his teeth were no longer as long as they'd been moments before. His body was much smaller, lacking the long powerful whip-like fur on each arm. His claws were shorter, and his vibrant red and white fur was now a dull burgundy and pale yellow. That last attack drained his body of what little energy it had left to maintain his adult form. Still, though, China had the ability to speak.

"You…speak boldly yourself…" he glared up at his opponent, "As if you…know my destiny…"

" _How do I not? My purpose is to be the ultimate pokémon. I am perfection, and no one can beat perfection._ " He used Psychic once more, and China went flying like a ragdoll. He landed roughly on his stomach.

"So? That…does not mean you know my destiny, aru." He staggered to his feet. Mewtwo's frown deepened. "I will get…the Time's Adamant…" He raised trembling hands together, concentrating on forming a Focus Blast between them. "Because my purpose right now is to reunite with my loved ones back home." He fired, and the Focus Blast managed to hit its mark. But Mewtwo was unfazed by the blow.

" _That was your weakest one yet,_ " he stated levelly, " _You have no hope of beating me as you are. And soon you will be nothing more than another guardian lost within this forest._ " He used Flamethrower, and the Mienfoo was just able to roll out of the way.

"That may be…" China admitted, struggling back to his feet, "But I will still fight you…until my dying breath."

" _Why?_ " Mewtwo suddenly questioned, his tone hinting of incomprehension, " _Why fight when you acknowledge my superiority? Why continue knowing that it's futile?_ "

"I already told you," answered China, stumbling slightly, "My friends are…counting on me. _I_ am counting on me. We have to get home…and I won't be the one to let us down." He tried to raise his arms but found himself unable to; exhaustion was keeping him from attacking. But to his surprise Mewtwo did nothing with the opportunity to vanquish him. He instead eyed the young pokémon with confusion.

" _But why fight? I know you're weaker, and you know I'm stronger. The weak fall to the mighty; they can never win. So why waste what's left of your life force resisting? Why not let me end things now?_ "

China leered at him. "And why should I, aru? Don't patronize me…I will not lose to you." He successfully raised his arms and formed a weaker Aura Sphere. But Mewtwo merely used Psychic to launch him off his feet yet again. China crawled onto his hands and knees, having difficulty getting air into his lungs.

" _But you must lose._ " He spoke with uncertain finality. " _It's…your purpose?_ "

"Is it so hard…to comprehend the simple fact…that it's not?" He looked up at his opponent. The expression on Mewtwo's face said it all, though. "You mean you…can't?"

" _The weak lose to the strong. You admitted to being weaker. Yet you refuse to lose. You're going against what must be._ " Mewtwo stared at the Mienfoo. " _Must I kill you then? Is that the only way to prove myself victorious?_ "

China shook his head weakly. "That's a bit excessive, aru, don't you think?"

" _But I must win. I'm the ultimate life form. No one can best me._ " Understanding dawned on China, and he chuckled tiredly. Mewtwo lifted his chin. " _Do you mock me?_ "

"No," answered China, rolling over to sit down properly. "But I get it now. Sit." He patted the ground.

" _We are in the middle of a battle, if you'll recall. You also haven't much time before you succumb to the forest's spell._ "

"We'll continue soon enough. I'm tired; let me catch my breath before we resume. Besides, I can see you are conflicted with something." Mewtwo leered at him, remaining at his place for a few tense seconds. But he glided up to the smaller pokémon and stood above him.

" _This…does not feel right,_ " he muttered, his perplexity obvious.

"I disagree. Sometimes all it takes to resolve your greatest conflicts is to talk about them, aru." He waited in silence for the other, wondering if he was going to speak or resume fighting. Not that he could do anything about the latter– he had been telling the truth: he was too tired to fight anymore. If Mewtwo decided to attack then that was it for him.

Fortunately, the other sighed in resignation. China hummed softly with relief. "May I ask you something? How old are you?" Mewtwo's eyes widened at the unexpected question. "Disregarding your time here in the forest that is."

" _Before falling to Time's Illusion,"_ he answered slowly, _"I've wandered this continent for almost a year. Prior to that, I've been held captive at my birthplace for three, learning all I know from my creators._ "

"So you are only four years old, give or take a few months. You're hardly more than a child, aru."

" _A child?_ " Mewtwo seethed, " _A child is weak. A child is powerless. A child is—_ "

"One who does not yet know much of the world," the Mienfoo interjected evenly, "Four years is hardly enough time to understand one's self. Compared to everyone I've met so far you are the only one who doesn't seem to have any aspirations. You do what you feel like you must without consideration as to why. This makes you neither good nor evil, aru, just searching."

China's ears twitched when Mewtwo scoffed. " _Searching? I am not searching for anything but the strongest pokémon._ "

"On a subconscious level your mind is searching for peace," replied China softly, "And your heart is searching for fulfillment. As I said, you are still young. You grew up knowing one fact, and that is that you are the most powerful being on Earth, aru. But what can a child do with such limited knowledge? You are still questioning your existence, your purpose as you put it. Being the strongest doesn't mean you have all the answers, does it?" Mewtwo shook his head before realizing his action and stopping abruptly. But China said nothing on it. "You don't find solace in the battles you win, do you, aru?"

"… _No,_ " Mewtwo admitted, " _But my body feels alight when I'm fighting. I physically feel like I have a purpose while in the midst of battle. But I ache too._ " He placed a hand over his chest. " _It's like something in my chest is missing. So I keep battling hoping to fill the void._ " He settled into the grass, his long tail curling around him. " _I want to make it go away. That's the one thing my creators never revealed to me._ "

"Have you ever considered not fighting?" Mewtwo's reaction at such a simple suggestion told it all. "You'll be amazed to discover what more there is to the world than that. Arts and science. Medicine and meditation. There are so many other things you can do and try. There are so many things you can be. I assume a pokémon is not limited to what he can do well. A pokémon can do whatever makes him happy."

Mewtwo shook his head. " _But I am not truly a pokémon. And my body yearns to battle. What other purpose do I have other than to fight?_ "

"It's not impossible for your purpose to be a battler," China replied to him. "But how will you ever know unless you try something different?" He stared up toward the fog blocked sky. "Do you really wish to be the strongest, or is that just what your creators tell you to be? We were given a body and a spirit, and both determine what sort of lives we live. Others may tell you what you can and can't do, but only you can tell yourself whether that is actually true."

Mewtwo said nothing for a while. Then, "But if they made me, wouldn't they know my capabilities?"

"They didn't make your spirit," China chuckled weakly, "We have the willpower to choose our own path, to follow our own beliefs. If I told you that grass could not bend, would you believe me? By simply walking you can see for yourself that's not true. You are not restricted to living out a single role. You can be whatever you want to be. No one knows their limitations until they go out and test them for themselves." He closed his eyes. "Only then…can you discover your purpose…" He huffed in exhaustion, falling down onto his back as Mewtwo stayed silent once more. It was difficult to breathe again, and his muscles were once more starting to ache. It seemed this was it for him; he had failed to find the Time's Adamant. He silently hoped that England and America would realize before it was too late that he wouldn't be coming back out.

Thin arms scooped under his body. He tiredly opened one eye. "What…are you…?"

" _As promised,_ " murmured Mewtwo, lifting him up and hovering away from the battlegrounds.

"But…I didn't…"

" _In battle, no. I am still the strongest._ " He smirked slightly. " _But you have bested me through other means. I have much to learn about myself. And I wish to one day show you what I discover._ " China, confused, only stared at him through half-open eyelids. Then he smiled.

"And I will be happy to hear all about the knowledge you'll have gained, aru." Mewtwo picked up his speed until he was zooming across the field. It wasn't too long before they came upon a stone podium with a large, shining, breathtaking diamond the color of icy blue steel. Mewtwo lifted this stone with his psychic abilities.

" _The Time's Adamant is yours._ "

"Thank you," mumbled the Mienfoo, already ready for a long and well deserved sleep. He heard Mewtwo give a silent gasp as he curled up in his arms. He knew he was losing his grasp on consciousness because the next thing he knew Mewtwo was flying at top speed through the featureless plain. And what felt like a moment later he was sitting in the grass in front of the portal.

" _You still have time. Take the stone and return to the other plane. Time does not flow as quickly as it does in here._ " He placed the Time's Adamant in China's tiny paws, the stone more than half his size. China teetered slightly after he was given the stone. " _Now go. And thank you._ " Mewtwo pushed him through the portal. The Mienfoo landed clumsily on his back once he crossed over. The shapes were hard to make out with his eyes refusing to open more than partway.

"China?" He heard footsteps and a blurry face suddenly peered over him. "Is that you?"

"No," China wanted to say to England, but all that came out was a feeble, "Hrn."

"We have to hurry and get you out of here," another voice spoke, "You're all still under the spell until you leave."

"Right." Yet again China felt himself being picked up into someone's arms, only this time he had to share the space with a sleeping Rufflet. "Jeez, you're both heavier than you look. I've hardly the strength to carry you two."

"Come, come," Avalon beckoned, and a grumbling England followed as best he could after the creature. The Celebi weaved up and down numerous different paths, few of them marked, all of them popping up seemingly randomly. "Hold on." Avalon suddenly stopped, and England almost crashed into him.

"What is it?"

"Is it…no, perhaps that time…" he muttered to himself as he took his sights off the path and toward some bushes. "No…further along…ah! That one! Your friend Peter is just up ahead." And he hurried through a thick shrubbery.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. He is." England scuffled through as well, not quite able to keep up with Avalon as before. But it wasn't more than ten seconds when he spotted a lone silhouette some meters before them walking down a perpendicular path. The recognizable shadow turned when it heard them coming.

"Who's there?" Peter stared at them in shock. "Whoa! England? And—and what happened to those two!?" He looked closer at what was in China's paws. "You found the Time's Adamant!?"

"There's little time to explain," huffed the Gallade, "Just come on." The Keldeo easily kept up with them, his gaze going back and forth between England and the pre-evolved nations in his arms, silently asking someone to fill him in. Avalon tried the best he could to inform him of their situation, but he only ended up confusing the colt more.

"So time sped up so much that they aged backwards?" the young horse cocked his head.

"No, the pocket dimension they were in has time decelerate faster than out here," the Celebi reiterated, "America being the youngest and China staying inside the longest were forced to regress to their basic stages."

"Hopefully, once we leave the forest they'll return back to normal," breathed England.

"Right you are, my good sir. In fact, there's the exit up ahead." The surreal bright light was like a beacon of hope to the tiring nation. He sprinted through with a burst of speed, the Keldeo just behind him—

"Whoa!" England stopped inches away from the edge of the sheer cliff dropping down into the ocean below. He, China, and Peter all stared around in dumbfounded confusion at the rocky terrain. "How are we here?"

"The forest is supposed to be a day's journey from the ocean," agreed Peter. He turned to the amused looking Celebi.

"When you're within the boundaries of Time's Illusion, destinations are simple to reach." England looked back just in time to watch the fog rapidly disperse– and with it the forest. Though right before it could vanish completely a shadow sped out into the sky from somewhere deep within. The black figure hovered for a brief second before flying off to places unknown.

"What was that?" England muttered.

"Just someone the forest no longer needs," smiled Avalon, "You've gathered the stone, so there's no need for that guardian to be bound anymore." Almost immediately after he finished speaking, China and America began to glow bright white. The Gallade hastily lowered them to the ground as their bodies grew larger and heavier. When the light faded there laid a Mienshao and a Braviary, the latter stirring from his sleep.

"Oh man…" moaned America, shaking his head, "Did we make it? It hurts to remember what happened in there."

"Take a look for yourself." China raised up the Time's Adamant. The eagle blinked, stunned.

"How'd you find it? That place seemed to go on forever."

"How is not important right now," England said, taking a seat, "What is, though, is that we have it."

Peter walked over to the stone, gazing fixedly at the blue orb. "It's so beautiful. To think that this used to belong to one of the most horrid pokémon that ever lived." He tapped it with his horn, and they all could almost swear the air around it rippled.

"You all need your rest," Avalon spoke with grave seriousness. "You, Peter, still have quite the journey ahead of you. The road to being a Legendary isn't easy, but with that map you will now have proof of your extraordinary feats. It doesn't only reveal the location of Time's Illusion; it can take you anywhere your heart desires. Use it to find regions still in need of a hero."

The Keldeo's eyes lit up even more, but his expression of giddiness was mostly subdued. "I can keep it? Thanks!"

"Indeed. And I needn't remind you three of where to go or what's at stake." The nations nodded. Though the day wasn't halfway through, the group decided to exert as little energy as possible, conserving it for the battle ahead. With few exceptions such as seeking out water and brief training battles, the four mostly stayed by the camp they set up. Avalon used his powers to heal them all to full health, and when the sun finally began to set, he used a strange, secret power to help them all drift off into a dreamless but restful sleep.

The following morning, the nations said their goodbyes to Peter. "So long, Peter. It was a pleasure having you along," England held out his hand.

"It sure was, jerk England," smiled the Keldeo, lifting his hoof to shake. "I'm going to miss you three a lot. I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"We wish you the best of luck on your endeavors, aru," China bowed slightly.

"Yeah! Become the best Legendary hero of the pokémon world! We know you can do it!" America wrapped a wing around the colt. He laughed.

"You bet I will! And make it back to your world safely. I'm supporting you all the way."

"Thank you." England and the others gave one last wave as Peter picked up the map and galloped away, heading to new adventures in the east. The young pokémon gave one final glance back and reared onto his back legs, pawing the air briefly, before leaping down a ledge and disappearing from view.

"Shall we?" Avalon gestured toward the Gir-Ou Ocean. With stout resolution, England jumped onto America's back. The eagle flapped to get airborne, grabbing China carefully but firmly between his claws as he followed the Celebi out over the sea.

Their next stop was the Altar of Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ó, zhè jiù duìle_ – "Oh, that's right" in Chinese


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

The vast sea seemed almost reluctant to reveal the island to them, but hours of persistence and determination soon rewarded them. Far in the distance they could just recognize the shape of something large towering in the horizon. It was a mountain.

"Over there," Avalon pointed.

"I see it." America was already adjusting his flight. He zoomed over the waters, piercing through the low hanging clouds like an arrow. As much as England wanted to tell him to slow down and conserve as much energy as possible, a part of him knew America wouldn't listen. They could literally see their final destination, their gateway to getting home. And England was just as eager as him to end this journey as quickly as possible.

Over twenty minutes later and the worn Braviary dropped China clumsily before landing on the enormous mountain's rocky ledge. Despite the jutting strip being one of the mountain's lower overhanging pieces, it was still poised several hundreds of feet above the deceptively calm waters. England jumped off America's back. "Rest a while. We'll wait for you to get your strength back." America was about to argue when the Gallade silenced him with a raised finger. "I'm asking this so you don't screw us over. We don't need you so tired you'll faint on us during the battle." America smirked.

"You think _I'll_ screw us over? Ha!" But he did kneel down and tuck in his wings to rest. China sat beside him with legs crossed and closed his eyes briefly to meditate. Avalon fluttered patiently above them, keeping watch over the group. England took the time to stretch his arms and flex his blades. As he lightly practiced his swings he let the weight of it all sink in. In just a short while they were going up against this world's equivalent of a god, and a rampant one at that. They could seriously end up hurt—or worse—if they weren't at the top of their game.

They all looked up at a faint ringing noise suddenly resounding. England felt the bag quivering, and he turned his head to see a glowing blue light shining through it. "Do you think it senses we're close?" he wondered.

"It does," answered the Celebi.

England withdrew his blades and, after a nod from America, climbed back onto his back. China stretched briefly before letting America pick him up. Soon after, they were flying again, this time ascending at a much more vertical angle. Halfway up the mountain Avalon pointed out a series of stone steps zigzagging up its side. They landed at the base of them, America slightly out of breath again.

Avalon was looking at him worriedly. "The air is getting thinner; I didn't want to risk you flying any higher." So it was by foot the rest of the way. The four followed the stairs, only gradually climbing at an incredibly slow pace for nearly an hour. The strong winds and cold air only impeded their progress further. But at last they reached the top to find themselves standing in front of a massive cave entrance. Greatly worn after climbing up several hundred feet, they readily took shelter and safety inside and rested once more. Pieces of chargestone were embedded within the stony walls, granting some light in an otherwise pitch-black tunnel. With a nod from Avalon, the nations continued their journey, now heading deep within the mountain. They moved in silence, feeling the intangible power pulsate around them. The quietness stretched for minutes until they reached a brightly lit exit.

"This is unexpected," America mused, staring in awe at the beautiful garden before them. Waist high bushes blooming with purple, silver, and golden flowers marked the perimeter of the circular chamber. Thin trees with dark, broad leaves lined the straight path leading to another tunnel. Above them dangled a magnificent chargestone orb, coating the room in a soft blue light.

"I'm afraid this is where we part," Avalon spoke sadly. England looked up at him with a bit of regret; his aid in the upcoming battle might have been beneficial for them. "May Arceus's spirit be with you England, America, and China." With a quick bow to the three he raised a finger, and a small green portal opened above him. "Remember– the spirits of all the friends you made here stand behind you." He flew through the hole, leaving them alone in the garden.

China took a calming breath. "We only have one shot at this. Let's make it count, aru."

"Yes," England narrowed his eyes, resuming the lead. The other two followed him into the second tunnel, noting this one was heading downward. It was a slow progression, with the path getting steadily steeper, though not enough for them to lose footing. At one point America offered to glide them down, but England reminded him to conserve his strength for the fight.

It was about an hour into their descent England realized they had to be below ground level; the inexplicable sensation of the earth closing in around him plus the distant, muffled rumbling of waves did nothing to soothe his anxiety.

"I think that's it." England was referring to an entrance some meters ahead. The trio picked up their pace, stepping into the largest room of all. A castle could easily fit in this place with room to spare. The chamber was ridiculously spacious and empty, the floor bowled somewhat towards the center. The ceiling was so high that they could just make out the tips of precariously hanging stalactites. And in the center of the massive crater was a lone pillar of stone. The group cautiously walked up to it. Two tiny stone figures vaguely resembling lightning bolts were perched vertically beside a wide basin with a stand inside it.

"This is…?" America didn't finish it. Instead, England scooped out the Time's Adamant from the bag. After giving a signal for them to stand back, he placed the orb onto the pedestal. The crystals in the chamber began to flicker rapidly, nearly blinding the group with steely blue light. Concentrated beams then shot from each of the chargestones toward the Time's Adamant.

"England!" China yelled, peering beneath his shielding fur, "Get away from there!" The Gallade stumbled back, just missing being hit by the lights.

The orb pulsated. The light it gathered formed around it like a bubble, expanding wider and wider until it burst, creating a swirling vortex above it. And then a giant claw stomped through it.

The nations backed away as a body emerged from the hole. The monstrous being slid through the gateway of his prison, his crystalline scales glistening softly against the light, his metallic spines along his body grinding noisily as they were stretched outward. Haunting red irises roved over the chamber before fixating themselves on the thunderstruck nations. He snarled triumphantly.

" _Anomalies of time…I must thank you for releasing me_." He roared, and the force of it was enough to knock the nations off their feet. England scrambled to stand as Dialga wrapped his tail around the Time's Adamant. With deft speed he flicked the orb toward the metallic plate on his chest. The Time's Adamant hovered briefly inside the pocket of this plate before slowly expanding to fit firmly inside it. The Dragon laughed, a horrible sound that made the nations want to cover their ears. " _I've been condemned in that space-time pocket for so long I've almost forgotten what it's like to have others cower before me. The feeling is relishable. And with my brothers still imprisoned, there is absolutely no one to stop me from reclaiming my place as ruler of this world. Again I thank thee. You anomalies of space and time. Your arrival to this world was quite fortuitous, weakening the bonds to my prison and allowing me to reawaken. And your blind pursuit to return to your world has only hastened my own. Oh how I'll delight in revealing myself, to see the look of fear in my subjects' eyes as they witness my strength, to gaze upon the hopelessness of the Legendaries' descendants once they realize they have no Arceus to unite them. And all because you foolish beings thought you could—_ "

Without any warning Dialga was interrupted by a Focus Blast exploding in his face. He growled vehemently at the perpetrator.

China matched him with an equally dangerous glare. "We don't have time to bother with your spiel, aru. Either send us to the past now so we can go home, or—" Dialga breathed out a silvery-white beam of light at the nations. They dodged by either leaping or flying just out of range. "Or force us to take you down."

The Dragon inhaled again, the jewel on his chest shone, and the spines on his back expanded. " _Perish!_ " He roared an indigo beam this time, and America grabbed China and flew, barely missing the strange attack that made the air itself vibrate.

America shuddered. "That must have been Roar of Time," he said, "Dialga's most powerful move. We can't let it hit us."

"Was that really needed to be stated?" China growled, concentrating more on summoning another Focus Blast in his paws.

"Coming from the one who's trying to blast him in the face again—"

England was ahead of them both by trying to stall the Dragon from attacking. His Confusion, however, was doing virtually nothing against the behemoth. _Weak attacks are useless. We've no choice but to go all out against him._ He pumped out more energy, and his Psychic had a marginally greater effect; Dialga seemed to stumble against the force. _Better, but at this rate will we be able to defeat him before we exhaust ourselves of energy?_ He looked into the air to see China fire his Focus Blast, once more hitting Dialga in the face.

The Great Dragon reeled back from the force of the explosion. He tried to see past the thick smoke. His sight was soon filled by talons aiming for him as America pierced through the cloud, honing in and slashing at his red eyes.

" _ARGH! You vile anomaly!_ " He wildly swung his massive tail, now aglow, and struck America's side. The Braviary was flung across the cavern, unable to regain his flight. England caught him with Psychic seconds before he could crash into the far wall and gently lowered him to the ground.

"America, can you stand?"

"Ngh…yeah," was the grunted reply. He staggered as he got back on his feet, but it was evident he could keep on fighting. England extended his blades to their fullest and swiped a ranged Psycho Cut at the Dragon. The blue sickle-shaped beam whistled through the cave as it aimed for the repairing Time's Adamant.

Dialga leered at the attack, a thin trail of blood dripping from his right eye. " _Useless._ " He fired another silver beam. The Dragon's move disintegrated the Psycho Cut effortlessly and charged toward the surprised Gallade. America hurried to intercept the Flash Cannon with Brave Bird, but even with his aura as a shield he was no match against the attack. He wound up crashing into England, and the two of them were pushed backward. They fell to the ground slightly burned by the intense heat and light.

China called out to them. "Look out!" America turned his head to see the jewel on Dialga's chest glowing again.

"Hold on!" And he yanked England by the arm and scrambled into the air before the other could see what was going on. He heard the Englishman gasp in pain by the sudden jerk of his limb and the talons that dug unceremoniously into it, but that was nothing to what Dialga was about to do. The Dragon unleashed Roar of Time, and the attack hit the floor where they'd been moments ago. The trio could see the dark energy rippling through the earth. Seconds later and the ground came alive as it shook and cracked, splitting apart and tumbling away with a monstrous roar.

"Higher!" England yelled as the heat from the emerging magma intensified. America soared on the updrafts, quickly spiraling upwards to higher ledges as China made haste to climb along jutted rocks to reach safety. When he looked down again the entire floor was already submerged in lava. This wasn't good at all. He and China were now restricted to the limited number of platforms connected to the walls, no more than nine, and America couldn't stay in the air forever either.

When he was finally let go onto the nearest ledge, England rubbed his shoulder in a vain attempt to massage the pain away. "On my signal we attack," he instructed America, "We'll distract him long enough for China to hopefully hit him again with Focus Blast. His attacks seem to be the most effective against this beast."

"On it." America rushed back into the air. He circled around Dialga, quickly catching the Dragon's attention. Dialga snarled, opening his mouth toward the eagle. England launched another Psycho Cut at his back leg, and the Dragon roared in pain and fury. He swiped his tail at the Gallade, knocking him off his feet. Seeing this America dove with claws outstretched. His talons, however, only grazed against the metal protrusions on Dialga's face. Dialga jerked his head to the side to avoid further damage. This had the unfortunate addition of him also dodging China's Focus Blast. He spotted China and exhaled Dragon Breath at the Mienshao, who, while forming another attack, failed to realize he was the target. China was blasted right off the edge of the platform.

England automatically used Confusion to levitate him, saving him before he could be incinerated. With a quick sigh of relief, he carried his comrade back to the platform. China, for his part, got over his state of shock and showed his gratitude. "Thank you. But are you alright? Dialga hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine," England answered as America landed next to them.

"Dudes, we need a new plan. He's not gonna’ let China get another easy shot to take him down."

"America's right…though why you believe this all comes down to me is another matter," the Mienshao uttered, glancing skeptically at the Braviary.

"You deal the most damage," England answered him simply, "But it obviously takes too long for you to form your attack against him. The only other option I can think of is bringing you closer so you don't have to waste time aiming, but that will only make you easier to hit."

"Why don't we—" But America didn't finish as something redirected England's attention from them. He turned to see Dialga about to fire another Roar of Time, and this time they were all too close to him to dodge.

"Stand close to me!" ordered England as Dialga unleashed his most devastating attack. He held out his arms, and a green dome materialized around them instantly. It reverberated with a deep ring when the blast hit it; magic and raw power colliding to try and overwhelm the other.

But America took notice of England struggling to keep the shield up. And an apprehensive part of him was telling him England could not continue for much longer against the dragon's assault. Trying as he was and giving absolutely everything he had to protect his friends, a little voice told the Braviary it simply wouldn't be enough. Time itself was eating away at his Protect.

So when the Roar of Time pierced through the dome, to England's complete astoundment, America was already pushing him and China away with his wings. It was a futile attempt to knock them out of the attack's range, though. Out of reflex he shut his eyes tight and braced for impact. Wave after wave of intense heat washed over him, but to his surprise there wasn't any pain associated with it. He only felt an odd floating sensation similar to free-falling. When nothing more was happening he tentatively opened his eyes to find himself suspended in a swirling tunnel of indigo energy and blue stars. Before him was the tiniest pinprick of white light. "England? China?" Neither of his friends was with him.

Unsure of where he was he decided to head for the light; he could be no worse off even if that was the light to the afterlife. But the moment he flexed out his talon the energy and stars compressed around him, pressing down on him like a thick cloud. Once again he closed his eyes until they were forced open against his will.

_Huh?_ He…he was outside. In a forest. Staring at a tree. And it was completely sunny outside. No mountain. No dragon. Just birds chirping in the distance and a soft, cool breeze blowing by. _Huh!?_ He couldn't move his body. He couldn't even get his eyes to look away from the tree with a hole at its base. Panic seized him as he wondered what was going on. A shuffling of dry leaves behind him would've caused him to jump if he were able to.

"America? What are you doing here?" Finally his body moved, though not of his volition. He felt his head turn to gaze upon the newcomer.

_England!_ That was what he wanted to say. His next words were then to ask how in the world the Englishman became human again, what happened to China, and where Dialga went, but his body continued to have a mind of its own. "Shh! You'll scare them away." Was that his voice? It was way too young, way too childish to…

Wait…now that he thought about it, why was England wearing those clothes? A tan vest and fine breeches? He hadn't worn those since his time as a young colony…

What…no. This can't be happening. Had Dialga been able to transport him into the past, and somehow back to his own world? But that couldn't be right at all; he only controlled time, not space. So was this all in his head, like a dream? That would at least explain him having no control of himself.

"Scare whom away?"

"The rabbits!" His younger self wasn't being very quiet either, and soon after two rabbits dashed out from the burrow beneath the tree they'd been hiding under. Young America gasped in surprise as the two creatures raced away in fright. He glared up accusingly at his caretaker who at least had the decency to look apologetic.

"Sorry. But why don't you come in for a bit; dinner is being prepared and will be ready soon." Past America smiled in delight and headed back toward their house. Present America was too busy in his own thoughts to care about what was going on around him.

_There's no way this is a dream, there's no way this is a dream. It might turn into a nightmare if I have to eat England's food again—no, gotta’ stay focused! Gotta’ figure out what's going on._ He wracked his brain for all the possibilities. _Is this a memory?_ Maybe, but if it was then it happened so long ago he couldn't remember it. How old was he come to think of it? Perhaps that'd give him a clue as to the time frame.

As his younger self hurried inside and down a long-forgotten hallway to wash up, America was able to catch a glimpse of himself in a mirror hanging on the wall. Young but definitely not a small child. Yeah, he was at an age when England frequently returned back to his country and left him here to tend to his own people.

_So how much of this memory do I have to relive exactly?_ The more he asked himself this question, the grimmer the outcome looked. After a hearty dinner was helping to wash the dishes, and after that were private lessons with England in reading and math, and after that was some time to play with the toys England brought for him, and after that was bathing, then finally bed. It wasn't until this point America was once again beginning to fret, though now for a different reason. Was he going to have to relive every second of every day of every year he lived? Was he really to witness over three centuries worth of tribulations and hardships?

Yes.

The first day ever so slowly melted into the second, when England had to return to his land. With him no longer around, young America had his own chores to do. Present America recalled mentally the seemingly endless hours he worked the lands with his fellow colonials, helping harvest the fields and traveling to various states in order to assist his people any way he could. From time to time he'd attend a local schoolhouse to learn and befriend the children inside, but many of his days were filled with labor. In the beginning America somewhat enjoyed re-experiencing the joy he had connecting with his people and admiring the natural beauty of his lands. He'd almost forgotten how simple, though tough, his past was. It was peaceful. In fact, he was a bit eager to discover all the things he had forgotten over the course of his lifetime.

But these moments of peace quickly faded. The days stretched into weeks stretched into months. The seasons changed, and early fall gave way to late winter. Past America was finding different activities to keep himself occupied, but present America had grown mentally weary of these memories. Having no control of his body, he had been forced to witness scenes of his life that were ultimately meaningless to him. Not every day was an adventure; most were admittedly dull and uneventful. Work, play, cook, clean, learn, travel– they all grew old and monotonous. But he couldn't ignore them; the most he could do was sort of tune out everything. That proved difficult when he couldn't even keep his eyes still and stare out into space; no, for the most part he was always doing something, and that utterly annoyed him.

So when the snow fell that early January morning and past America rushed to get dressed and play in it with a visiting England, America was near mental exhaustion. He was near ready to lose himself to his memories, simply forget about everything and just go with the flow. The only reason he hadn't earlier was because of the fear that he'd never be able to snap himself out of it. But now he had hardly the mental prowess to keep himself conscious. What would happen if he just submitted to the memories?

"Look England! I'm going to make the biggest snowman you've ever seen!" England merely stopped in his stroll around the garden to watch. Young America had almost finished the structure, only needing to put the head on top of the large mound. But he'd made the mound too tall, and the young colony wasn't quite able to lift the massive snowball on top of it by himself. Raising it too high while on his tip-toes made the slushy ball slip out of his hands. His struggles were enough to reach America in his numbing state. _Oh yeah, I remember this. It took forever to get the snowman's head on._ He vaguely reminisced the struggle and feeling of defeat at some points, as demonstrated by his younger self dropping the ball numerous times, growing more and more frustrated. But there was something about this memory that stirred him more so. He couldn't recall why but something about this moment in his life left a pleasant impact on him. Oh, he eventually got the head on, but that wasn't what made him happy in the end. What was it? Curious for the first time since entering his memories, America watched the events unfold.

"Do you need some help with that?" England took a step toward the child.

"N-no. I got it." But he dropped it again, it landing with a heavy plop on his feet, melted too much to stay together. Grumbling, past America began packing new snow. _I think it was around this point I considered making a smaller body. But then the snowman wouldn't be nearly as big as I'd wanted it to be._ Young America stared ruefully between the snowball he was packing and the body. He glanced back forlornly at England. _And yet I didn't want to let England down,_ he remembered with a hint of sadness.

"Here, let me help." Crunching snow signaled the approach of his caretaker, and past America swiveled away as best he could while lifting the snowball.

"I can do this, England," he grunted stubbornly. But England bent low anyway.

"You know, sometimes it's alright to have a little assistance." Strong hands pressed firmly against his back to balance him, and young America took several careful steps forward, lifting the snowball high over his head as he did. Staggering slightly on his toes, he hefted the snowman's head up even further, slowly able to roll it on top of the mound before it could fall out of his grasp again. Grinning with pride and wiping his brow, young America turned to thank England only to see him a few steps away.

"Wait now, how are you over there when you were just behind me?"

"I only helped support you until you stepped forward. You did all the rest yourself." Young America blinked dumbly as England chuckled. "What? Didn't you tell me _you_ could do it?" The colony looked back and forth between his work and England before the proud grin slowly stretched across his face. He laughed, running up to England and hugging him.

"Haha! See? I told you I could do it! Isn't it the largest snowman you've ever seen?"

"It sure is." And he placed a hand on his shoulder, silently congratulating him on his achievement, that he could do it.

_That's right…I could do it._ America realized now why this memory was cherished though not wholly remembered: it wasn't the fact he got the snowball on without England's help per se but rather the knowledge he could. It was at this moment his younger self became aware that anything was possible if he just persevered. Sure, putting a snowball on top of a snowman isn't much, but to a child who was struggling the whole time to lift it and not drop it only to discover he had the ability to do so from the start was nothing short of a revelation. _I did do it._

A flash of indigo light suddenly flashed, blinding America completely. What in that world was that? It looked like the light from earlier, before he entered this dream world. When he was able to see again he found himself sitting inside a tent, staring at nothing in particular.

_When is this?_ The tent looked familiar, if only barely, but he was certain there wasn't a point during his younger years of being in one like this. One that was filled with supplies and weapons for battle. _Which battle?_

The sound of the entry flap moving alerted his past self to a visitor, and his attention was turned to the newcomer.

"You know it was quite the risk for you to come and see me so suddenly. And without giving any forewarning to my men."

_France!?_ The memory was still a blur, but the time period couldn't be any clearer. France walked over and took a seat next to the American.

"So? What do you think? Will it be enough?" He gestured to the ammunition and muskets loitering the supply tent.

"More than I could ever ask for," his past self responded. Yet his voice didn't ring with the confidence he was expecting. And his gaze gradually shifted to the dirt beneath them. France raised a brow when he noticed the young man wringing his hands. Past America opened his mouth to say something but hastily stopped himself from speaking further.

France gave him the chance to continue, but when he didn't he sighed. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No! Not at all!" America jerked up, his tone turning slightly defensive, "Believe me, I'm ready for war. I'm not the weak and scared child everyone thinks I am. I've already shown England I'm more than capable of standing my ground."

"Good," France said, leaning back and folding his arms, "Because it would have been a terrible waste of money and resources to invest in someone so weak-willed. I want you to succeed as much as the next nation hopes to see England knocked down a peg or two." America made an odd noise of agreement. France cast a sideways glance to him. "Death does not concern you." To the current America, he spoke with a strange, almost haunting sense of certainty. The past America swallowed thickly.

"I don't care what happens to me. I'm not afraid of death because I don't see myself failing. I'm standing tall in the sunlight. I don't picture myself under England's shadow. I'm my own nation, making my own laws and following my own government. I see the world recognizing me as me, not another colony belonging to England." He faltered. "But I…"

"…Don't see you and England as close as you once were," France finished, sitting up straighter. America looked to him with worried eyes. "You can't see yourself ever being able to face him again."

"I…I want to be my own person. But I still want England to…" He couldn't finish it. But France smiled sympathetically nonetheless.

"That's what a younger brother only ever wants from the older."

America nodded. "I don't know how I can end this without either of us forever hating the other. There are some things I might over time forgive England for, but there's no promise he'll ever forgive me for…this." One hand clasped the other so tightly America could see the blood being cut off.

France spoke nothing at first. Then, with a heavy sigh, he uttered, "There are over a million different ways this war can end, and I doubt any of them will have a happy ending. But I'm sure there is one path that will lead to both of you accepting the other's decision. It might not be immediately, it might not be this century, but perhaps you can find a way so that, one day, you can say to each other 'I respect you, and you respect me. Let's leave it at that and be friends again.'"

The weight of France's words was heavy on America's mind. How could he have ever forgotten this conversation? It helped him through some of the darkest moments in his life.

His past self leaned forward a bit. "I can," he mumbled

"You can what?" the other asked.

"I can find a way," he clarified, standing, "A way so that everyone in this war will have the best outcome. I may have to sacrifice a lot to get there, but I swear I'll find a way. I won't give up." _Just like I won't give up either. We still have a chance to win our battle._

France also got to his feet, rising slowly and then placing a hand on the young American's shoulder. "Now that's what I like to hear. Come. While you're here, we should make plans on where to distribute the munitions." As they walked out of the tent into the afternoon light, another purple glow illuminated before him, and America was once more thrust into the future. Now he was standing quietly on some porch with Canada, both of them leaning against the railing and staring westward toward the evening horizon.

_Again with this. Does it have something to do with how I'm feeling in the memory?_ Further consideration made him realize that couldn't be the answer. _Or is it how I'm reacting to them?_ His attention was taken when his past self let out a long sigh. "Less than a day now."

"Tomorrow can't come fast enough?" Canada turned his head.

"It's the other way around; I can't believe that it's almost here." His nervous grin grew. "All that will be mine to explore. My boss couldn't have given me a better present than this." Canada nodded silently.

"What do you suppose is out there?"

"Adventure. Danger. Vicious squirrels." His brother chuckled at how casually he listed them off. "But I don't care. Whatever's out there, it'll be wonderful."

Canada gazed at him thoughtfully. "How can you be so sure? It's so vast; absolutely anything could be there. I don't doubt it was a thoughtful gift, but I wouldn't want to see you disappointed if it's not as grand as you thought it was."

"Then I'll make it grand," was his immediate response, "For all I know I could have nothing but deserts out there, but I'll see to it that I find some use for those deserts. There's a living to be made in the west, and I won't rest until I make it happen."

The Canadian's slight frown instantly melted into a grin. "It's with that confidence I've no doubt you'll do it. I realize now this is the right decision." He stood straighter as America cast him an expression of surprise. "You've proven yourself time and time again, America, and it's because of that confidence you have I can't help but have a little respect for you. There's nothing I can say that will make you change your mind to stay, so all I ask is that you be safe. And tell me about everything you discover." America's smile was as radiant as the setting sun.

"You bet! I'll have the world's most unbelievable stories to tell and share just for you when I return. I promise." And as the two settled into a mutual silence America reflected on this memory. _And I did just that when I first began exploring the Wild West. I kept my word and made the most out of what little I had. And I did have some amazing adventures to tell Canada even if I forgot to share some of them with him_. He paused. _But in the end I did it. The land was foreign, harsh, and unforgiving, but I survived it. I survived everything that came my way. The challenges were great, but I overcame them all. Just like I_ will _overcome this one._

The temporal light grew outward from the sun, and America could have sworn it lasted a little longer than the previous two times, long enough for him to see the swirling tunnel of lights and stars. America realized what he needed to do. There was a way to escape these memories.

When he could see clearly again he found himself lying on his back underneath a wagon. When his past self rolled his head to the right he could see a pair of worn boots. "Okay, show it to me one more time," he said to the person not underneath the vehicle. He could hear thick paper being unrolled and moments after the sketched outline of a vehicle could be seen between the space, blocking the shoes from view. "Uh huh," he muttered to himself, returning his attention upward.

_Oh I remember this._ This was his first time trying to build an automobile. Granted, it wasn't the first time he'd taken an interest in engineering as he had helped in the production of steam-powered wagons before, but this would be his first time manufacturing a gasoline-powered vehicle all on his own. Well, mostly on his own.

"Yep. I was right. This makes no sense." He scooted his way out from underneath the wagon and stood up, brushing off the dirt on his hands. His partner before him raised a brow.

"Or perhaps you don't understand it properly."

"Look, Germany, we've been working on this for three days now. Neither of us can figure out how to keep the friction transmission in place during the drive. I say we scrap the project and work on something else."

"America, you asked me to help you build an automobile, and so I will. Only parts of the plan we made are inaccurate and even still we are almost finished. Why give up now when we are so close?"

America shrugged. "I've got better things to do with my time than work on something impossible and soon to be obsolete."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard from Prussia you've been experimenting on making an electric car. Imagine driving one of those down Main Street for the town to see. Plus, they'd be so much easier to operate. Everyone would rather want an electric over a gasoline." He gave Germany his winning smile, wordlessly begging him to let them work on that new project. The German responded by folding his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"No. We will finish building this car before working on any other."

"What? You can't be—"

"I am serious." His tone became a bit harsher. "If you can't figure out what is going wrong with this car, what makes you think you will have any success with a more complex one? Your desire to have the most advanced products should not overshadow your ability to produce them."

"Hey! What's wrong with dreaming big?" retorted America.

Germany shook his head. "Nothing is. But there's a difference between dreaming big and dreaming the impossible. Every goal has steps, and skipping one usually results in being unable to reach the next. Skills are similar. You can't expect to build a house if you're having trouble constructing a shed." Indignant, America pouted at the German's words, unable to come up with a reasonable argument.

The current America chuckled to himself. _Yeah, I let my ambition get the better of me a lot of the time. But that never stops me. As much as I hate it I have to admit slow and steady wins the race sometimes._ Past America placed his hands on his hips and smirked up at the German. "Who says I'm dreaming the impossible? We'll finish this gas car right here, right now so that you'll have to let me work on that electric car with you once we're done."

"You honestly believe you can solve this problem 'right here, right now' after almost a day not being able to?" Germany questioned him with unmasked skepticism.

"You just watch," replied America, taking the blueprints from him, "In fact, who knows, maybe I'll even produce that electric car before you do." After a quick scan of the sketch he crawled back underneath the vehicle to work on the transmission.

"Now that I doubt." But his voice was fading, echoing as the light erupted once more to transport America forward through his memories. He was feeling confident. At this rate it was only a matter of persistence before he could free himself.

_Connect with my memories. My emotions of then and now need to match._ And it seemed the faster he did that the quicker he could move on to the next memory. Next, he was launched into a scene where he was opening the front door to his house, and one of the Italy brothers was seated contently in one of his patio chairs. When he heard the door opening he turned and smiled.

"Ve~! Thanks again, America, for inviting me over. That was really nice and admittedly unexpected of you." America laughed, cheerfully handing him one of the glasses of lemonade he'd been carrying out.

"No problem. Figured you needed some time away from home a bit. Must be hectic for you guys there." He sat down in the seat beside him.

Italy shifted his gaze away, though his soft smile remained on his face. "It is, which is why Romano had to stay behind. I'm honestly afraid of how everything will turn out. This is the first time in a long while we had to cooperate on every issue; usually we just leave the scary, important jobs to our Parliament and ministers."

America nodded, sympathetic. "Establishing a new government isn't easy. You're basically reworking how you want to be run."

"There's that," Italy admitted, but America could easily see there was more to it. Not wanting his guest to focus on those negative thoughts he laughed loudly again.

"Dude, you've got nothing to worry about. Nothing can go wrong when you have the hero and his back-up sidekicks helping build your new republic." The Italian chuckled politely; his everlasting happy-go-lucky spirit clearly dampened. "Hey, while you're here, you gotta' try one of my burgers." That got a reaction, though not quite the one he wanted.

"U-um, thanks, but I'm not really in the mood for fast food—"

"Nah, man, homemade. If you want the best burgers then you need home-style ones, and I make the best there are."

"Oh? Then why do you eat fast food all the time?" Italy asked, putting down his drink.

"Because capitalism," grinned the other, his present self fully aware it was mostly out of laziness.

The Italian didn't reply right away, and when he did it was a hesitant, "I suppose I could try one. As long as there's not too much fat in—"

"One burger coming right up!" America sprang to his feet and hurried toward the back of the house to find the grill. He located it and the bag of coal fairly quickly and carried them to the front where a now standing Italy was at. Wasting little time he set them down and fished in his coat pocket for something. It was a lighter, which he tossed to Italy. "Care to light the grill? I'll be back out in a flash with the ingredients."

"Sure?" replied Italy as he made his way to the grill. America briefly grabbed his shoulder.

"But seriously, don't you worry," he said sincerely, "You're going to be alright. And I'll help any way I can until you and you're brother are stable again." He flashed a thumbs up. "It's a hero's promise. So relax, dude. You'll make it."

Italy stared dumbly for a second or two before grinning his most genuine grin yet. "Yeah. We'll make it."

_And they did._ We _did. It took all of us, but they managed to come back even better than before,_ present America remembered fondly the day the two brothers announced to the world their new government was finally stable. Then the world melted away to the shining tunnel, and America could see clearly how close he was to what once was a tiny pinprick of light now a large and welcoming opening. But he couldn't pass through it just yet as light covered his vision once more.

"I can't take this anymore! I leave for one day and I come back to see a boat ton of papers on my desk. Everyone's all like 'Oh, that should only take a minute to finish' or 'Yeah, the boss wants that done by tonight', and I hear that every day for six months straight! And elections are coming up, so naturally my current boss is trying to implement the last few bills he can before he leaves office. It's so stressful at home; I don't know anywhere else I can go to relax."

"And you figured my house was the solution to your problems?" grumbled China as he drank tea on his floor cushion and watched the younger nation pace.

"Well Japan and Canada were busy, and England didn't want to hear me out. Who else was I to turn to?" He saw China go silent as he considered any of the other nations the American could have gone to visit. He sighed, putting the cup down.

"So what do you want exactly? Words of comfort? Someone to hear you talk? I can offer you a bit of my time, aru, but I too have work to finish."

"Nah, dude, I just want some peace and quiet, that's all." America stopped his pacing. "A change in scenery could help to clear my mind and stuff, ya' know?" China nodded

"Very well. It sounds like you probably need to start meditating. It will help relax your body, spirit, and mind, aru."

"Uh, doesn't that take years to master on a mountain or something? I don't think either of us have the time for that."

"Nonsense," China waved it off, "Anyone can do the basics, and that's all you really need right now, aru. Go grab a pillow. Yes, that one will do. Now come here." He made room for America to sit down next to him. "Sit whichever way is most comfortable to you and place your hands in your lap." America sat with legs crossed and hands cupped loosely. He spotted China sitting full lotus style on his pillow and snorted softly. "Focus. Concentrate on your breathing. Let the distractions of your emotions flow out with every breath you take."

America steadied his breathing, closing his eyes and focusing on China's instructions. Present America harmonized along with them. He released the worry and fear he had for his friends, not forgetting them completely but accepting there was nothing he could do about them at this point in time. Right now he needed to concentrate on one thing.

_If I want to escape, I need to calm myself. I can't get too excited with me being this close._ Difficult as it was for him he focused on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Just before his patience ran out the ethereal light returned.

"You are looking a little tired there, America. Are you sure you're not worn out?"

"You're joking, right? In fact, add an extra one for me this round." As requested, Lithuania and Latvia each added a 45 kilogram plate to America's barbell. America took his place in the seat.

"Please don't push yourself too hard, Mr. America," Lithuania warned him quietly, "It's hazardous for your body to do so."

"Don't worry, I got this," America grinned with confidence though appreciative of the words. He steadied his breathing and focused. With a great surge of force he lifted the barbell straight up one time, then lowered it carefully back onto its rack. "Haha! I can do this all day if you want."

"Same," replied the Russian as Estonia and Belarus placed another set of plates on the bar. He struggled for maybe half a second before lifting it clear off the rack and placing it back down. He challenged America with a taunting smirk.

"Maybe we should consider stopping," Estonia voiced as a scowling America took to the seat again, "You've already reached over a thousand kilograms, over a ton in fact. I don't think the bar can support any more weights."

"But then our little competition will be cut shot."

"It is better than both of you ending up injured," Ukraine reasoned to her brother. "Wasn't that the whole point of you two agreeing to this friendly contest in the first place, so you wouldn't be hurting yourselves with physical blows?" He sighed.

"You're right. Very well." He added an extra set of 20 kg plates to the bar. "Let us end at this round. Lift this and we can call this contest of ours a draw."

"That's hardly fair," Lithuania mumbled, but America wasn't bothered.

"You're on!" He gripped the bar tightly in his hands. Even with worn muscles he was determined to beat Russia at any cost. He was not a nation to trifle with.

_He wasn't a match for me. I knew I could beat him at whatever game he threw. I was unstoppable._ He didn't get to see himself lift the bar as he was suddenly back in the starry tunnel. The exit was so close now, more than an arm's reach away, but one more light flashed before he could make it through.

The room was dark save for the bright glow of the television. Japan leaned back, sighing in defeat as he let the controller drop onto the couch. "I've had enough. I don't think it's possible for either of us to beat this stage."

"Dude, don't say that," America said, grabbing the controller, "We just gotta’ keep at it."

"It's been four hours. It's time we turn the game off for the day. You can finish tomorrow."

"Yeah but I want to beat this game with you before you leave in the morning. It's only fair since you gave it to me." Japan, getting to his feet, smiled.

"I appreciate the sentiment, America, but it's not worth losing sleep over. Come, let's get ready for bed."

"One more try?" America pleaded, "I promise we can go to bed after." He didn't give his friend the chance to argue as he selected 'Continue' on the screen and resumed at the last checkpoint. Navigating through the maze-like dungeon while battling hordes of demonic monsters wasn't the biggest problem for them; no, it was reaching the final boss. They'd made it to the second-to-last chamber numerous times already, and each time they were defeated by the series of traps inside. There was no way he could rest after being so close to victory for so long.

Japan sat back down on the sofa. For the first few minutes he quietly watched America make his way through the maze, but once the difficulty began to ramp up he couldn't remain as silent. "Don't forget the archers in the corner. You'll get hit if you're not in the center."

"Yep, I see 'im," his friend replied, firing his laser at the demon. His screen flashed red, indicating he'd taken a hit. "Oh yeah, there were two of them." He quickly dispatched the second one before moving on. "Do you remember which way it was?"

"The middle one. And don't forget to drop down the hidden ledge after the turn," answered Japan.

"Alright, just have to switch weapons…there!" A mini-boss appeared after he reached the end of the path, but after the eighteenth time confronting it, it was simple work getting past.

"Just two more rooms before the final boss," Japan reminded him. America nodded excitedly. He could do this. The first of the two was challenging but not impossible: simply solve a very complex, randomly generated puzzle within ten minutes. Didn't help that the blocks took forever to drag across the screen, needed to be placed in precise locations, enemies were constantly firing at him, and the floor gave way each time he moved to the wrong spot, but with little more than half his life remaining he managed to overcome that challenge with two seconds left on the timer.

Alright, this was it. The penultimate challenge they had yet to complete. America gripped the controller tightly, his eyes focused solely on the screen as he entered the next room. Even present America was letting himself get caught up in the excitement of the memory despite knowing the outcome.

_I can do it. I can do it._ He kept telling himself this as he watched the screen flash with numerous arrows and colors. This last challenge was nothing but quick-time events, and his past self had only one second to correctly jam the corresponding button to prevent an instant game over. From the corner of his eye he could see Japan leaning in closer, hands clenched into fists on his legs as he stared with bated breath, hoping America wouldn't misclick. _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_ America was somehow managing to keep pace this time with the string of images flickering on the screen, able to avoid traps and monsters and pitfalls.

"Almost there." Surely this would be over soon; his hands were beginning to cramp by how hard he was holding the controller. "HAHA! There! I did it!" His face held a broad grin as Japan gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. He took the entire cutscene to let the exhilaration take its course before concentrating once more. This was the last boss. They could finally beat this game together.

The demon lord held nothing back as it fired huge fireballs. One hit from those easily wiped out almost a quarter of his total hit points. America was left with no choice but to patiently dodge the attacks before having the chance to whittle away the vast amount of health the enemy had. But patience was key. Determination was vital. It was a tedious process of attack and retreat, and things looked futile when he was struck once more, leaving him with only a single hit point left. His opponent wasn't even done to a quarter health.

"Don't give up, America, you can do it," Japan encouraged beside him. He nodded, not taking his eyes from the screen for an instant.

"Yeah. I can do it." Everything grew brighter as he fired at the boss, tearing chunks of energy from the bar. The world faded away to white as the demon screeched and fired more flames, not quite able to hit the resolute player.

_I can do it._ It was getting harder and harder to see the screen, and America had to squint into the blinding brightness. But he never stopped repeating the mantra to himself.

_I can do it…_

The boss was at half health.

_I can do it…_

His vision had gone completely white.

_I…can…_

"Do it." He awoke muttering those words. He blinked, needing several seconds to recollect his memory of where he was and what he was doing. It felt like a lifetime had passed since he'd last been in this cave. He was lying on his side, surprisingly unmarked with damage from the Roar of Time. Dialga, the Great Dragon, on the other hand, was collapsed on all four knees, breathing haggardly, his jewel completely dim and lacking its vibrant luster. Lifting his head a bit up he could see England and China were also lying uninjured. But they were incapacitated: both had gazes staring far into the distance like they weren't focusing on the world around them.

Though mentally fatigued, he rolled over, the movement enough to catch Dialga's notice. " _You…_ " he huffed, " _How are you…still alive?_ "

America found his feet and pushed himself up. He stumbled as he stood. "Your guess is as good as mine." Lowly to his friends he spoke, "England, China, can you hear me? If so, don't give up. Focus on the good memories. Connect with them. Remember that we're in this together. You can do it."

" _Wasted breath,_ " growled the Dragon as he too made to stand, " _They are as good as dead. I understand it now– as anomalies to this world, you don't suffer from temporal or spatial attacks like other pokémon would. Your minds experienced the ravages of time, not your bodies. But you recovered faster than they; you must be significantly younger than both of them._ " He stood. " _It took exactly two minutes and thirty-eight seconds for you to reawaken. I suspect it will take them much longer than that. I have more than enough time to eliminate you all from my kingdom._ "

"You wanna’ bet?" scowled the American, and he pumped his wings to get airborne. Having full control of his body again felt absolutely elating, and he torpedoed through the air, diving and zooming rings around his opponent, thoroughly disorienting him. Dialga snapped his teeth at him, but the Braviary zipped out of range, hovering over the lake of lava. He fanned the air with his wings. Visible waves of intense heat slammed into Dialga's chest and lower neck. The Dragon screeched as he was burned and he backed away in an effort to avoid the searing Heat Wave. But America simply realigned himself, taking full advantage of the molten rocks below. With an uproar, Dialga fired Aura Sphere at the avian, who was barely able to counterattack and destroy it with the aura generated from his Brave Bird.

America followed up with Air Cutter, striking Dialga's eyes in rapid succession with his blades of wind. Dialga flinched after each hit, unable to see America's position long enough to return an attack. _I only have to stall him a bit longer,_ America told himself, staring back anxiously at the two still unmoving nations on the platform now some ways behind him. _Come on already._

A growl reminded him to pay attention, and he looked ahead in time to see a giant Dragon Pulse careening towards him. He swerved at the last possible moment but was struck by the second speeding orb. He went careening all the way across the cavern, crashing into the wall and sliding down toward the lava. His dazed mind told him to grab hold to something—anything—and he dug his talons into the solid rock. His descent slowed long enough for him to realize where he was, how close he was dangling over the lava, and that Dialga now had his attention on the comatose England and China.

"You can't kill the American spirit that easily!" Drawing from his reserves, America forced himself to use Aerial Ace to reach his friends' platform in the nick of time. He skidded between his companions and the Great Dragon as the latter opened his maw to launch another attack. America sucked in a deep breath and used the first move he could think of: Hyper Beam. The red-white beam charged toward Dialga, sizzling the air as it did. Dialga roared in irritation before countering with a Hyper Beam himself. The two attacks collided, miraculously with neither exploding and engulfing the room with more flames.

But America was at a tremendous disadvantage. His attack was draining every ounce of his strength faster than he'd anticipated, and still it wasn't enough to overcome Dialga's. In actuality, his was being consumed by the larger blast of energy. He could keep going for five, maybe six more seconds before collapsing. He saw the edges of his vision wavering.

"Hang in there, America!" The wave of relief followed quickly by the surge of England's Helping Hand was able to rekindle America's determination. The boost was just enough to stall out Dialga's Hyper Beam, leaving both battlers needing to recuperate. England rushed to the fallen Braviary. "How long before you can continue?"

"Too long," groaned the bird, unable to stand even with England's support.

"America!" China bounded up to them. With one look he could tell America was in no condition to keep fighting. "It's only a matter of time before Dialga regains his strength and hits us with another Roar of Time. We can't let him recover, aru."

England nodded, agreeing. But what could they do to stall him?

An idea flashed in his head.

"It's not enough just to defeat him. We need to reclaim the Time's Adamant. If there's any way we can knock it off of him—"

"—He won't be able to attack us with his strongest moves," China finished. He searched around, looking for something to use as a distraction. "Think you can cause a cave in?" He flicked his head upward. England followed his direction to the jagged stalactites above them. With a wide swing of his arm, the Gallade launched a Psycho Cut at the dangling stones. They fell and struck the great beast, who shifted his attention to blocking them with his tail. China took the chance to fire Focus Blast at the exposed jewel. Dialga screeched when the attack collided with him.

America was finally able to stand on his own. "Thanks England. Watch out!" The Gallade turned his head to see a beam of crimson energy careening towards him. America slipped beneath him and carried him up into the air, gliding to a nearby platform as Dialga continued to release more streaks of energy from his mouth, his whole body and eyes glowing fiery red. China tried to leap over to them, barely dodging another wildly fired beam. England had to save him with Confusion again before he could fall into the lava.

"What's wrong with him?" China panted as England lowered him. Dialga was currently attacking at random stones and platforms. "It's like he's become delirious."

"No, confused," England corrected, remembering when America was afflicted with a similar condition, "This may be our only chance. If one of us distracts him it'll be much easier for the other two to get close to him and strike."

"Then you serve as the distraction," said America, earning a furious look from the Englishman. "Listen, you're the only one who can use Protect. If he attacks you, you can defend yourself for a short while. I can carry China, and we can hit him from behind. And if that doesn't work, you can use a ranged attack to draw him away from us."

China nodded. "I like that idea. Plus we don't have time to come up with another." England scowled but knew they were right. As China jumped onto America's back and the two took off, he sent out a weak Confusion to draw Dialga's attention. The Great Dragon turned his head around, glaring at the Gallade. Knowing words would accomplish nothing, England challenged the beast by releasing another Confusion at him, an unspoken taunt. Dialga roared and unleashed more energy beams from his mouth. England braced himself, and a green dome materialized around him before the attacks could hit. The sheer force of Dialga's attacks caused the shield to waver, and England feared it would shatter once more under the pressure, already seeing it begin to crack. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

Being so focused on destroying England's Protect, Dialga failed to notice America zooming in from above him. "Now China!" The Mienshao leaped off the eagle's back and aimed a powerful kick at the top of the Dragon's head. It was enough for Dialga to stumble back, growling in pain. America circled around and slammed into the side of his neck with Brave Bird, garnering another cry and grabbing China in his descent. England used Psychic to pull the Dragon into the lake of molten rock.

Dialga screamed when he stumbled into the lava, thrashing to get out. He reared and slammed his forelegs back onto the platform behind him, but it crumbled under his weight. In desperation he ran for the platform England stood on, the only one large enough for him. England tensed as the behemoth neared at a frightening speed, surging lava forward like a tidal wave. He summoned up another Protect before he could be slammed by the lava, but that left him unable to stop Dialga from climbing out of the magma. The Great Dragon was only halfway out when he decided to attack the Gallade.

" _GYUH!_ "

A Focus Blast collided to the side of Dialga's head moments before he could clamp his fangs around the dome. He toppled, instantly knocked out. America landed beside England, China sliding off to check on him. Once they were sure he was okay the three of them stared at the unconscious Dragon in stunned silence for a full minute.

"We…actually beat him," America panted. He was rudely shoved out of the way as England sprinted forward. "Huh? Hey!"

"We don't have the time to gawk right now. He's going to wake up soon." Even as England spoke the Dragon's foot began to twitch. "I'm summoning the portal now."

"While the stone's still fused with him!?" China asked with incredulity. But America nodded.

"Then you better hurry." England reached up and placed his hand on the jewel. It shone like a miniature sun, and the air some meters away shimmered and parted to allow forth a hole through time itself.

"Go!" China and America hastily made through the large hole that led to the same chamber in a different era. With them safely on the other side England slashed at the Time's Adamant with all he had. Night Slash, Leaf Blade, Psycho Cut– every cutting move he knew he used to hack away at the stone. Deep gashes were left behind after each swing, but none were quite severe enough to break it. England was in mid-swing of Slash when he sensed rather than saw Dialga's eye open abruptly. The beast roared and thrust his neck forward. England shifted his momentum in time to swerve out of the mouth's range by a hair's breadth.

" _How dare you!_ " Dialga glared down in fury at his ruined stone before directing all his hate towards England. " _Die!_ " He lunged again, but England by now had already leaped backward to put more distance between them.

"Sorry, not today," he retorted, and then he ran full-out towards the portal. When he was half a step away from jumping through, he spun on his heel, held out his arm, and took aim at the Dragon. The behemoth had already pulled himself fully onto the platform and was prepared to leap at the nation. But England wasn't concerned. He fired a Psychic burst, and the attack shattered the jewel on Dialga's chest moments after its wielder jumped.

" _NOOOOO!_ " the dragon screeched as the hole behind England began to rapidly shrink. The nation allowed the recoil of his attack to propel him backwards through the portal to safety. It sealed shut just as a talon nearly tore his front side to shreds. The chamber echoed raucously with the Dragon's final cry, but that too soon faded away, lost in the immensity of time.

Silence lasted a short while before being abruptly broken. "Dudes, we did it!" America cheered loudly, flapping his wings in excitement. "We just beat Dialga!"

"I can't believe it either," England chuckled awkwardly though relieved, "It feels so surreal."

"Haha! But do you really think it was a good idea to leave him like that? He could still try to take over the world or something now that he's free."

"I doubt it. He used all of his replenished energy for Roar of Time. With the Time's Adamant destroyed he has no means of quickly regaining that power again, if at all. I suspect if he does cause a stir the Legendaries in that era will come to stop him."

"Yeah, and they'll probably be led by Peter," grinned America.

China huffed somewhat impatiently as he watched the two. "We can't celebrate too soon; we're not done yet. We may finally be in the past, aru, but we still have to get to Kaos Island and find the others." That quickly tempered England and America's spirits.

"You're right," England nodded grimly, "We have to reach them before they return home without us."

"So what are we waiting for? Come on!" America led the way to the mountain's exit. Once outside they wasted no time reorienting themselves. Allowing England to climb on his back and grabbing China with his talons, America soared through the breezy, cool skies toward what was hopefully to be their final destination on this fantastical journey.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

It was a struggle merely to open his eyes. Italy could make out the bleary sight of towering thick stalagmites all around him. Somewhere just out of his range of vision was the waterfall, roaring with all its might and yet sounding muffled to his ears. The cold, wet stones beneath him dug into his backside while warm, thick drops of water splashed occasionally onto his head. The Eevee groaned when he tried to raise his head; he could lift it about an inch before pain surged through him, and he had to catch himself from slamming his head down and gaining another concussion.

_Germany…_ He hadn't the strength to speak. _Japan…Gilbert…I'm sorry…_

Now he really was useless; he couldn't move, couldn't yell, couldn't do anything in the tremendous pain he was in. He could only stare out into the darkness and wonder just how far he fell. It was impossible to see the soft blue glow of the chargestones above. Only the stone pillars…

Oh…hold on…he was able to see. His mind trudged slowly to put the pieces together. If he was able to see then there had to be light somewhere. Oh yeah. There was the white glow he saw shortly after being struck, the light penetrating through his closed eyelids just before he blacked out. Where was it coming from? As much as his body screamed at him to keep still Italy forced himself onto his stomach. He whimpered as the rough earth agitated the wound there. It hadn't healed much after reopening it using Noivern's wing.

_Oh no!_ Where was Noivern? Last he recalled the dragon was tumbling down the waterfall with him. Another water drop dripped onto his head, and Italy glanced up. His veins chilled at the sight of the dark, sprawled form suspended above him by the stalagmites, and he rolled a bit to the left to avoid further drops from above. It wasn't long before tired relief flooded through him again and he relaxed, as much as his mind told him it was immoral to be feeling such comfort. But still, Noivern was…no longer a problem for him and his friends.

But he needed to find the source of the light. And as much as he didn't want to look up it was evident it was coming from the other side of Noivern. Crawling at an agonizing pace proved almost too much from him, but Italy was eventually able to get at an angle to properly see where the source was located. He took a sharp intake of breath.

It was like a star being unearthed. Peeking out from inside a particularly thick stalagmite, the very one whose top was crumbled by Noivern's wing, was a crystal so dazzling and gorgeous it made ordinary diamonds look like cheap plastic. The pink orb must have been cocooned inside the stone for years. But why?

_Is that the Pearl of Space?_ It was the only reasonable conclusion. Somebody must have buried it here, hidden in the depths of this chasm, shielded by the powerful waterfall. It was nothing short of a miracle that Noivern managed to disturb the very stalagmite that concealed it. _But how do I get it out?_ There was no possible way he could climb up and dig it out. If only his friends were here to help him; they'd be able to get it with Flamethrower or Shadow Ball.

"There has to be a way," he mumbled. With nothing to lose he tried to use Flamethrower. After several failed attempts to spew even a spark he shifted his efforts to Shadow Ball. He somehow managed to conjure a small wobbly blob on his third try, but it disintegrated before he could hope to launch it. Panting, Italy wondered if there was any other attack he could use. _I don't care what it is. Just please. Something._ He let out a breath, half hoping for a ranged move, half expecting nothing like before. His optimism won out. A lone golden star materialized and spun through the air like one of Japan's shurikens. It arced and hit below the jewel, slicing off more rock that was covering it. That was enough to unbalance it, and soon the Pearl of Space was knocked out of its place. It fell and landed with a loud and clear _ding!_ , completely not at all the sound Italy was expecting it to make. He heard it roll some ways away.

Mustering up more strength, he got to his aching paws and stumbled over to where it stopped. The warm light was practically a beacon to him, drawing him closer and encouraging him forward. Italy smiled warmly, tiredly, when he was finally gazing down at it. The large stone was almost as big as he was. "We finally found it," he chuckled to himself. Then he collapsed, his worn body finally succumbing to the strain he just put it through. Italy felt the dark embrace of sleep washing back through him. Before he lost consciousness he draped one arm around the stone. It was warm to the touch. He promised himself he'd make sure nothing happened to the pearl until his friends got here…

* * *

Germany paced restlessly along the cliff's edge. After minutes of waiting he finally spotted a blur zoom up from the shadowy depths. A frowning Gliscor landed once more empty handed. "I can't go any further," he reported, "The waterfall is blocking me from checking out what's behind it." His captain nodded as the male Garchomp stepped forward.

"Are you sure, mate? We can't give up yet. There has to be a way to get closer and see if he's still there."

"Trust me, I tried. But if I get too close my wings'll get soaked."

"And we're too big to glide down safely," grunted the Captain, glancing toward Garchomp, "With no draft or wind to support us we'll fall to our deaths too."

"Don't say that," Germany growled, stopping his pacing, "We've no proof Italy is dead. He could still be alive."

"That's a mighty long fall, though," Lairon didn't sound at all hopeful. Germany snarled at him.

"It's just like Garchomp said," Japan interrupted before the Houndoom could retort, "We can't give up yet. We must have hope that Italy is alive and safe." The steel rhino agreed, more out of want to get Germany to stop glaring at him. Germany resumed his pacing. "Germany, I would advise you calm down as well. Your anxiety might cause you to become careless."

Germany took a deep, unsteady breath. "I know, I know. But I want to find Italy. He could be gravely injured right now. Or worse, still in Noivern's clutches. There's no way he can fight him off by himself."

"I honestly believe Noivern is the least of Italy's concerns right now," Japan stepped closer, "Our friend has been quite successful in escaping him before." He paused and looked toward the exit of the cavern. "My hope is that Gilbert and Graveler find a tunnel that leads down there. If Italy is injured we will need a safe route to carry him back up."

"You're right. But why can't they hurry up? They've been gone for a long while n—uh!" He'd lost his footing, and while it wasn't enough for him to trip it was more than enough for him to reconsider walking so close to the ledge. As he followed Japan back closer to the others he prayed silently to whatever higher being was out there and perhaps listening.

_Please let Italy be alright._

* * *

"…Hey…Hey? Hello? You done napping yet? Wake up." Italy didn't want to; why couldn't his subconscious self leave him alone? "You know you can't sleep forever. Trust me, I've tried. So stop playing dead." Well that was an odd thing for his mind to say. But he still didn't feel like moving. "You're not actually dead, are you? Oh come on, please wake up." Now his inner voice was sounding a bit desperate. Italy slowly opened his eyes. "Phew! What a relief!" The Eevee sat up and took in his full surroundings.

This wasn't Mount Gold. Somehow or another he ended up floating in outer space—only it was brighter and bluer than he expected space to be. And there were no planets. Was this heaven? He looked behind himself and yelped. This was definitely not heaven! An imp-like creature was snickering right behind him. The grinning demon had thick curved horns coming out from both sides of its head, a single ring resting around its waist, and small arms that did not connect to its body, just hovered beside it. And that wasn't even to mention the fact it lacked feet of any kind to support itself, though it probably didn't need them since it too was floating about in this strange dimension.

"Wah! What are you?"

The smile only grew larger as the devil creature laughed. "Hoopa-pa-pa! That's the first thing you ask: 'what', not 'who'? I'm a djinn is what I am, you wittle fox." His disconnected hands reached forward and pulled Italy by the paws, and they were soon spinning around in a circle. "Didn't think I'd be having company so suddenly. Just popped into my plane you did, yessiree! Quite a surprise, but hey, I'm not complaining. So what brings you here, Eevee?"

Italy was suddenly released from the twirling and sent tumbling dizzily backwards. It took a moment to reorient himself. "Sorry, my name's Italy." The djinn blinked once, twice, then burst into laughter.

"Hoopa-pa-pa-pa! You can't fool me! You're an Eevee through and through. What's this Italy nonsense you're spouting?"

"That's my name," the other frowned.

"No it's not. You're Eevee."

"I am an Eevee, but my name is Italy."

The djinn stopped laughing. "How can that be? How can your name be anything but Eevee?"

"Um…it just is?" How else could he explain it? "I was given that name, and so I go by it."

"Huh? You mean like some kind of cutesy false name?"

"Well, it's not false." A thought occurred to him. "Don't you know what a nickname is?"

The djinn's eyes widened slightly and he hurriedly held up his hands, laughing nervously. "O-of course I know what a nickname is! Isn't that what pokémon call their mates and such? Oh yeah, I know all about that." Italy wasn't convinced, but at the moment he had more pressing matters to worry about.

"Anyway, I need to get back to the others. You wouldn't know how to leave this place, would you?"

"You want me to tell you how to leave Palkia's prison?" the tiny demon chortled, "Well it's a lot easier said than done."

"Oh, please don't say that; I just want to—" His mind registered the other's words. "Wait! Palkia's prison!? He's here!?" The small djinn placed his hands on his hips.

"Literally or conceptually?" he sneered, "He's here somewhere in this dimension, and he'll soon be here in this spot if you don't hush up, wittle Eevee. Pa, it's like you have no idea where you are."

Italy gulped. "But I don't! Palkia's prison? How? We never made it to the altar." He looked around frantically. "The pearl. Where is it? I swore I'd keep it safe until Germany and Japan found me." The other pokémon's expression was one of confusion.

"The pearl? You don't mean the Pearl of Space? Why would a wittle Eevee like yourself be carrying that thing?" But Italy wasn't paying the creature much attention.

"You haven't seen it, have you? I have to find it. It has to be here somewhere."

"Hey, hey! Calm down now. We'll find the pearl," The djinn patted him on the back. "Just relax, friend. I'll help you out."

Italy stared up at him with wholly thankful eyes. "Grazie!" The djinn beckoned him to follow, and the Eevee warily floated after him, unused to the lack of gravity. "So, um, what's your name?"

"Me? Why, my name's H–" He paused then quickly retracted his words, "Er, that is, call me N…Naradah. Yeah, I like that. Naradah!" He clapped happily to himself, and Italy's suspicions of him grew slightly higher. He travelled mostly in silence after the djinn, constantly on the lookout for the tiniest of hints they were being followed or spied upon by Palkia. Naradah, on the other hand, was chatting away merrily and oblivious to Italy's unease, speaking almost nonstop about how bored he'd been and what he missed in the real world and the possible things that were happening there now. He talked of days spent keeping track of the Great Dragon's resting area and the numerous times he's been chased to another quadrant of this dimension. More than once he’d suffered from what sounded like should have been fatal blows.

"But, being ethereal and all, I wasn't all that concerned. Hole was gone about a minute after he got bored chasing me." He let out a proud laugh.

"Is that why I'm healed? Because I'm ethereal?" Italy asked, still glancing nervously over his shoulder every other second. "I was injured before coming here. I could hardly move." Now that he thought about it, he checked his underside. The wound was completely gone, as if it'd never been there.

"Yep!" grinned Naradah, glancing back at him, "This dimension merges your physical body and soul together. It's impossible to get or be injured here. But," he warned slyly, waggling a finger, "be careful. Death is only a hair's breadth away. The soul is a pathetically fragile thing. Easy to manipulate, easy to damage. If your resolve to exist isn't strong enough, Palkia's breath alone can blow you into oblivion, hoopa-pa-pa!" Italy shivered as his guide laughed. This wasn't funny at all! He needed to get back to Germany and Japan.

"Isn't there any way to get out of here?" Naradah almost instantly sobered.

"Pa? You were serious? But don't you like this place?"

"What is there to like? Palkia lives here."

"So," Naradah shrugged, "That doesn't mean you have to leave so soon. This place is humongous; we won't see him as long as we're careful. Plus the real world's no fun at all. Taunting Palkia's a blast. Why don't you just stay here with me?"

Italy, unable to believe what he was hearing, stopped in his tracks. "I can't. I don't want to meet Palkia at all, especially if I can help it. There's nowhere to hide if he finds us. And my friends are probably worried sick about me."

"Yeah right," snorted Naradah, glaring to the side and crossing his arms, "They likely gave up looking for you already. A wittle Eevee like yourself probably can't do much for them." The amount of veiled anger behind those words was surprising to hear coming from the perpetually smirking pokémon. Italy had no response; he knew his friends would never give up on him. He'd learned to ignore such worrisome thoughts long ago. The djinn leered at him. "You really believe they'll find you?"

"I don't know," Italy answered quietly, "But I do know they won't stop searching. I have to find the Pearl of Space. We need to get back home." He could no longer be a burden to Germany, Japan, and Gilbert. It was bad enough that he couldn't fight beside them, bad enough he had them constantly on edge that he might evolve. But now they were likely looking for a body they would never find if he stayed here. Italy couldn't bear the thought of grieving them with such heartache.

"Hmph," Naradah spun around, his back to Italy, "If that's what you want to believe, then fine. But I don't want to help you find the Pearl of Space if you're just going to use it to go home. You can search for it yourself for all I care. Have fun dodging Palkia if you do."

"What!?" Italy glanced fearfully between Naradah's turned back and the perilous void before them. Then he gulped. "…I'm really sorry, Naradah, but I have to get home." He started forward, slow at first, before giving a tentative look back. "Ciao." And he left the small devil behind.

He wandered for perhaps another half hour or so (it was very difficult to count the passage of time in this plane) when he heard a deep, terrifying roar. It sounded so close. Holding his breath in fright, Italy twirled around, searching for the owner of that cry. He couldn't see Palkia in the miles of emptiness around him, and there was the smallest comfort in knowing the Dragon couldn't possibly hide from him in this dimension. Still, the roar came from somewhere, and Italy had to be vigilant.

Something streaked by overhead, and Italy yelped and ducked. After a second of nothing happening, he braved to peek up and see what had startled him. Something shiny was zooming away from him. "Ah! The pearl!" Italy squirmed to reorient himself before hovering after the jewel as fast as he could go. But his pace was way too slow; the stone's glimmer was rapidly shrinking. "No no no…" He'd never reach it before it got away.

Then, before it disappeared from sight, the stone made a sharp left and bulleted off in that direction. "Huh?" Italy had little time to consider if something was carrying the stone as he redirected his trajectory to try and catch it. He was about ready to regard it impossible to reach again when the pearl simply stopped in place and waited. "What’s going on?" Giving up all attempts to propel himself faster, the Eevee approached the stone cautiously. Yet before he could get a good look at it, it raced off once more, going back the way it came. It proceeded to dash in zigzagging patterns.

With a pitiful moan he stared after the retreating orb when a faint noise caused his ears to perk up. Eyes gazed around until finally peering up. "Hey!" Naradah chuckled once spotted, wagging his finger once more. The shiny object instantly zipped straight for Italy. "Whoa!" He had to duck to avoid being hit by the pearl.

Except it wasn't a pearl. Naradah laughed much more loudly as he grabbed the shiny object—a golden ring—and slid it smoothly over his hips. Italy hovered up to him, finally getting the hang of moving around. "That wasn't funny, you know."

"I know. It was hilarious! You looked so silly going after my ring like that." He chortled again as Italy pouted. "But, hey, listen. I'm sorry– for earlier and for now. You just kind of caught me off guard when you said you wanted to leave so soon. I haven't been around other pokémon in so long I kinda’ grew a bit selfish; I wanted some quick fun. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He placed a hand on Italy's shoulder. "I want to help you find the pearl. In return, all I ask is you keep me company for a while. Seem fair, pa?" Italy looked him over thoughtfully.

"This isn't another prank?"

"No way! I mean, what is there to gain for me _not_ helping?" He paused. "Okay, a lot come to think of it. But still: you want a guide or no?" Well, Italy wouldn't deny voluntary help. He nodded, and Naradah circled around him in joy. "Whoopee! Okay, so if it's the Pearl of Space we're going to find we should probably try looking around Palkia's area."

"What!?" Italy yelped, "He'll kill us if he finds us. He already tried to do that earlier."

"Relax. I already told you that you won't get caught if you stick with me. And anyways, he's the most likely candidate to have it. I didn't see it anywhere when I found you."

"But that doesn't make much sense. If Palkia was close enough to steal the pearl while I was asleep then he would have been close enough to finish me off. And he wouldn't need the stone for that."

"Not if you have a strong resolve, remember? Maybe you have more self-confidence than you think." But Italy was still doubtful.

"But…but I heard a roar earlier." Naradah cocked his head.

"Really? A roar? I didn't hear anything. And I've been following you this whole time." Grimacing, Italy realized he didn't have any other excuses. Swallowing his fears he floated after Naradah, and the djinn led him to an area that looked no different from the previous one.

"Here we are!"

"How do you know this is Palkia's terrain? It looks the same to me."

Naradah shrugged. "You just sorta’ feel it." Well Italy sure felt more terrified being here. "This way. Palkia doesn't typically come around this direction."

"Say Naradah," asked Italy, hovering after the creature, "How often do you come here to know Palkia's habits? You make it seem like you've been spying on him for a very long time."

"I thought it was obvious I have."

"Yes, but…has it been years? How do you keep track of time? Compared to on Earth, how long has it been?" Italy had slowly been putting together the thought that maybe time passes differently here. What if months had passed where the others were? Naradah put on a contemplative expression.

"Eh," was what he finally said, "Who knows. All I know is it's been a long time." He perked up suddenly. "But you might. How long has it been since Palkia was sealed away? Surely they're still telling stories of our great accomplishments."

"Oh, uh, Gilbert told us the gist of the Battle of the Sealing," Italy answered him, "But it's been at least a few hundred years since it happened." The djinn would have staggered if he had any legs. Instead, he wobbled in the air after he heard the news.

"A few hundred, huh…" he said weakly. He drummed his fingers together nervously, his demeanor quickly shifting. Then, just as suddenly, he shook off the forlorn attitude. "Well, the past is the past. Can't think about what was missed. We got that stone to find." And he started forward, pointedly doing his best to keep his head turned from Italy. The Eevee chose not to question him further, sensing prying into the subject might only upset him again, when an inexplicable sensation of terror flooded him. Another deep roar rang loudly, and Italy froze in his spot, eyes wide, body shaking. Naradah only took notice when he sensed no one following after him. "You okay there, wittle Eevee?"

Italy shook his head, trying to disperse the echoes. "Didn't you hear that? He's close." Something tugged at his soul, urging him to run. Quickly. Away from here. Now.

"What are you talk—hey! Wait!" Italy bolted, taking off without any warning. He didn't know where he was fleeing to. But something was telling him to keep going, get away from this place, there was safety ahead, it was dangerous where he was now. Logic was far from his mind as he obeyed his instincts and continued in the unknown direction. He didn't care that Naradah was yelling as he chased after him nor that his sight was narrowing until it was practically tunnel vision; he just needed to get away.

Yes, forward. Ahead. There was safety ahead. There was protection ahead.

"No! Don't go that way!"

But the desire was stronger. Ignoring him, Italy charged on blindly, only noticing moments later that there was a shadow looming before him, one he hadn't acknowledged in his panic to flee. He stopped.

A monster larger than any creature Italy had ever seen descended slowly from above. White scales rimmed with magenta plates sparkled dimly without need of excessive light. Red ringed eyes glowed faintly as fangs slowly revealed themselves to form a menacing scowl. The two large, empty sockets on its shoulder plates seemed to draw Italy's attention the most though. It was like they were dark voids sucking up all positive energy, desperately trying to fill themselves.

Italy tried to back up only to realize his body wouldn't move. Why couldn't he move? Why should he move? It was Palkia! Yes, Palkia was before him. The internal struggle within him blinded him to the rest of reality. Almost as if another being lived inside his consciousness. He was going to eat him! Palkia wouldn't eat him. He was going to do horrible things to him and his friends. Of course; many horrible things. That was his nature. He was a monster! He was his master.

The Dragon let out a harsh growl. " _What is mine always returns to me._ " He raised an arm straight up into the air. " _Anomaly of space…disappear from my sight._ "

A pink light surrounded a petrified Italy. Naradah zoomed up to him and pulled him away from the Dragon. "Italy? Say something!" He turned his head when he heard a rumble coming from the beast.

" _Return to me,_ " he uttered, and a link formed between himself and Italy. The Eevee yelled as an unknown pain shot through him, and he twisted and coiled in the djinn's grasp. At the same time, the sockets on Palkia's shoulders slowly filled with the mysterious light, and a blade of pink energy was forming along the Dragon's arm. Naradah gasped as he stared between Italy and Palkia.

"You can't mean…" But there was no time to figure out how that came to be. Narrowing his eyes he flung Italy away. "I'll protect you!" He raised his hands forward as Palkia swung his arm down; the energy blade careened toward the thick barrier of magic Naradah erected in time. It protected them for the most part, though sapped much of the caster's strength. Worn, Naradah pointed a finger and a blue beam struck Palkia in the chest. The Dragon wheeled back, and the link between him and the Eevee was severed. Italy, unconscious, fell limp. The djinn grabbed the fox by the paw and carried him away posthaste.

He could hear the sudden sound of wings beating behind him. " _My escape is inevitable. Return it to me._ "

Not daring to look back, Naradah shouted, "Pa! As if!" A roar reverberated at his answer. Naradah had the speed, though, and he was slowly gaining more and more distance from the enraged beast. And it wasn't long before he felt Italy coming to. "Have a good nap, wittle Eevee?"

"Wha's…what's going on?" Italy slurred. He shook his head and blinked. He then looked back and screamed.

"There's no time to explain," huffed the djinn before grimacing. "Let's hope I can spare enough energy for this." As deftly as he could, he slipped off the ring around his waist and flung it far. The ring hovered and expanded nearly tenfold, floating upright only a few yards ahead of them. Inside it was a black swirl of nothingness. He continued to race toward it while carrying Italy.

" _Stop him._ " Italy shuddered violently. He had a sudden compulsion to impede Naradah, a compulsion that took quite a lot of mental power to fight off. But what scared him most was that he had no idea why he was even considering the act. Palkia was the bad guy; he shouldn't be listening to him. " _I ordered you to stop him!_ "

"I don't want to!" Italy's claws extended and retracted rapidly, but he fought back the urge to attack Naradah. Clenching his eyes tight, he bit down on his tongue, and the flash of pain was enough to distract his mind from listening to any more orders. But being dragged around while completely blind didn't help his nerves. He peeked an eyelid open enough to see the Dragon forming a sphere between his claws. "Naradah! Behind you!"

"No need." He lifted Italy up, swung him around, then tossed him toward the ring. The Eevee only yelled in surprise as he was flung through the opening, barely missing Palkia's attack. "Gaah!"

"Naradah!" The other pokémon got hit instead, fortunately missing the brunt of the attack and suffering minor injuries. But the ring's entrance was rapidly shrinking. "Ah! Naradah! Hurry up!"

"Go on without me," Naradah grunted, holding his side, "I'll catch up, I promise." He gave a wink. "I'll make a way for us to be together."

"Huh?" But there was no time for answers as the hole shrank and disappeared, trapping Italy in a void of pure blackness. He had no idea where he should go. "N-Naradah?" There was no sound. The silence following all the commotion Palkia had made was more unsettling than him being here. "Naradah, are you okay?" He shivered slightly, staring back into the darkness. Where had Naradah sent him? It couldn't be someplace even more dangerous, right? And would Naradah really be okay?

"Ah!" A blinding light suddenly lit up in front of him, taking the shape of a rectangular exit. Not wanting to waste another second in the blackness, Italy hovered through the strange doorway. He let out a stunned gasp when he made it through and saw he was—

"I…I'm home?" It was the meeting room they'd been in before everything had started. Before they'd entered the Pokémon world. Papers were half strewn across the table and several chairs were knocked over, as if the people who'd been in here left in a hurry. But it was home, recognizably his Earth. There was just one problem with the scene, though. "But why am I still an Eevee?"

Something slammed shut behind him, and he jumped. It was the door to enter and, panicking, he ran at it, pawing at it in a desperate attempt for it to open. "No, you have to open up! I'm not human yet. And my friends aren't here either." There was no answer. "Please open!"

"…Italy?" The Eevee paused and turned around slowly.

"Germany?" He was astounded. "Japan?" His friends—his completely human friends—were sitting on the ground before him, staring at him and at their own selves in complete and utter dumbfoundment. How did they make it back to Earth, and why weren't they pokémon? "How did you guys—? When did—?" He couldn't even ask any of the questions racing through his head.

"Hoopa-pa-pa-pa! You like what I did?" All three of them looked up. Naradah was floating in the air above them, leering down at them with the proudest grin Italy's seen yet.

Germany blinked. "Italy? Who is that?"

"Naradah," his friend answered slowly, "But how are you here? And how did Germany and Japan return home as well?"

"I think what's most important to ask now is why is Italy still a pokémon?" Japan spoke up, his voice still tinged with unbelief to their surroundings. But Naradah merely laughed again.

"Coming here is no problem for me. My ring creates doorways to anywhere I want. I had you go through it first so it could lead you home. As for your friends," he gestured toward Germany and Japan, "It took a while to find them, but once I did it was no problem sending them here too." He sighed and shrugged. "As for you still being a wittle Eevee…I got nothing."

"Oh," Italy's ears dropped slightly, "That's alright I suppose. I just wish I could've thanked Gilbert for everything he's done for us. He probably still thinks I'm hurt." Naradah pouted.

"Hey now, don't get upset. I can just tell him you all are fine and dandy." Italy's spirits lifted somewhat.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure, sure," the pokémon replied with a flick of his wrist, "First thing tomorrow, though. I only had enough energy to transport us four. I'm going to need a bit of time to recuperate." Italy thanked him as Japan and Germany smiled in turn.

"Thank you," Germany uttered with great sincerity, "I'm sure it'll ease his mind knowing we're all safe." Naradah blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Pa-pa-pa! Don't mention it." The djinn took the time to take in the scenery. "So this is what Earth's become? I don't even recognize it anymore." He flew to a glass window. "Are those buildings? What are they made of? And—pa!—there are so many of your kind!" He eyed Germany and Japan when he said this. "Such strange creatures. Such strange pokémon."

Italy bounded over to him and peered out as well. "That's the city. Lots of people live here." Naradah's eyes seemed to brighten with excitement.

"Will you show me around? Show me everything!"

"Well," Italy glanced back at his friends, "I'm not sure Germany would like it very much if we go wandering around his house without permission."

"That's the least of my problems with that plan," the German narrowed his eyes, the look saying it all.

After a brief pause of confusion, Italy, remembering, chuckled. "Oh right, that too." Naradah blinked between them.

"You lost me."

"Pokémon do not exist in our world," Japan explained simply, earning an astonished "PA!?" from the creature. "You and Italy walking around as you are would be problematic. But perhaps there is a way to resolve our predicament."

* * *

"This is embarrassing…" grumbled Germany as he walked down the sidewalk with Japan. Happy visitors mostly ignored the duo, more enthralled with their bike ride or sunbath to care. Maybe one or two children stopped to look at them but quickly returned to their game of tag after a glance. The bright sunlight highlighting blossoming trees only added to the beauty of the Englischer Garten.

Japan smiled pleasantly at the scenery. "There is no need for it to be. Everyone here is enjoying themselves. We are the least of their concerns. For all they know we are just two people carrying their children's dolls." Naradah glanced up at Germany from Japan's hands and smirked.

"You're scared to be in your own house? Hoopa-pa-pa! Invite too many guests, did ya’? Just tell them to leave then."

"Hush!" Germany tersely shushed him; Italy, clinging delicately onto his shoulder, nearly fell off from him jerking. "Ah, sorry! Dolls aren't supposed to talk."

"Whoops!" Naradah hastily covered his mouth.

"Or move." Germany sighed, helping Italy back onto his shoulder. "Remind me why we agreed to come here?"

"To show Naradah around," Italy whispered quietly in his ear, "Besides, it's kind of fun seeing the world like this. People are like giants now." He heard Germany groan and he smiled. Looking down, he could see the djinn was thoroughly amazed by the wonders of their world, his green eyes staring hungrily at the humans and animals and plants and statues.

"And you get to live here with all your friends," the Eevee could have sworn he heard Naradah mutter. An inkling of sympathy flowed through him as he remembered the little pokémon had spent centuries locked away in a starry void, unable to see anything else. No sky. No sun. No moon. No friends or family. All alone with nobody but Palkia. Disguise forgotten, Italy let his ears fold back.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Germany," the Eevee mumbled. A tiny pang was growing in the pit of his stomach. Naradah twisted around.

"Whoa! What's that over there?"

"Over where?" Japan tried to see what Naradah had spied and was pointing at. Instead, the small pokémon pulled himself out from his weakened grasp and flew off.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me!" Immediately Germany and Japan sprinted after the taunting djinn. Italy clung to Germany's shoulder as tightly as he could.

"Get back here!" shouted the German, effectively garnering the attention of curious passersby. Naradah only turned his head and stuck out his tongue.

"Come on, Italy, let's ditch them!" And he tossed his ring toward the Eevee. It expanded, swallowing up the stunned Italy right off Germany's shoulder. Next second, Italy was landing roughly inside a bush. A pair of hands clamped over his mouth before he could so much as sit up. "Shh!" the pokémon smiled playfully. Far in the distance Italy could hear Germany and Japan's footsteps fading away. When they were completely out of range Naradah let go of Italy and peeked out the bush. "They're gone." Italy peered out with him.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I wanna explore with you, silly wittle Eevee, and those two were slowing us down."

"They were trying to look out for us," the other said, stepping out from the shrubs and shaking off loose leaves. Naradah wagged a finger.

"So what? We're the only pokémon here. That'll just make the experience more fun." He wrapped a hand around Italy's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll find them again once we're done playing around. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Well…" Italy let it hang uncertainly in the air. Naradah pouted.

"Ah, come on. Don't tell me you're not as fun as M–" He gasped and he hurriedly clamped his mouth shut, averting his attention. Italy studied the pokémon, unsure of what he wanted to hide. But whatever it was it was clearly something that upset him.

"Okay," Italy beamed, wanting to make Naradah happy again, "Let's go exploring!" Naradah blinked, a bit puzzled, but quickly grinned.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Despite his initial misgivings, Italy had a great time hanging out with Naradah. Though much of what they did was explore the park from inside bushes and above tree branches, there was a new sense of wonder seeing his world from the eyes of a pokémon. They spent hours trying to stay hidden like it was a massive game of hide-and-seek, scampering away at any sounds that might hint of Germany or Japan finding them, stealing bits of food from people who were careless with it. And things only got more interesting after Italy tumbled out of a tree while watching some parents buy snacks for their children. Italy landed with a pained "oof!"; Naradah only stared down with surprise and guilt, unsure of what to do.

"A kitty! Daddy, daddy, can we pet the kitty?" Italy had hardly a moment to shake himself off, remembering that a sudden surge of weakness was the reason he fell out in the first place, before small arms pulled him into a hug. The little girl holding him was surprisingly gentle as she swung him slightly side to side. "It's so soft!" Her younger brother hovered close and rubbed Italy's head, scratching behind one of his ears. Italy couldn't help relaxing at the touch.

"Let it be, you two. Come along now." The girl put Italy down, and the two followed after their parents, but by now other parkgoers had spotted Italy, curious at the odd creature. A small group of teenagers soon approached.

"Whoa, is that some sort of dog?"

"No, I think it's a fox of some kind."

"Looks like a rabbit with a long tail."

"It might be an undiscovered animal."

"Get a picture of it then! Quick!" One of the boys took out his phone while a girl scooped up the Eevee.

Naradah by this point found the courage to confront the humans. "Hey! Let him go!" The group looked up at him surprisingly calmly.

"Are you his friend?" the other girl asked. The question was innocent enough, but the little djinn glanced uncertainly at Italy.

"His–uh–well, I might not be—"

"Yes," Italy answered simply, grinning up at Naradah. The other pokémon blinked in response.

"That's cool!" the fourth teen said, grabbing Naradah and holding him up for the picture too. The duo spent a solid ten minutes taking photos, dimly aware that a crowd was forming around them as they posed. One way or another it turned from many people wanting to take pictures with them to them performing simple moves and tricks to entertain the crowd. Humans were cheering them on as Italy used Swift effortlessly and Naradah used his Hidden Power to make them explode into miniature fireworks. The crowd applauded at the display. Italy enjoyed the attention, enjoyed being with Naradah. But something wasn't right with him. He showed a pained smile, panting heavily as he looked behind and saw Naradah laughing heartedly, arms in the air as he spun around. He was so tired, and it wasn't because of all the tricks.

"Naradah? I think…I think I've had enough for one afternoon." The demon stopped in the basking of praise and whirled around to see Italy near collapse on wobbling legs.

"Pa!? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Italy didn't answer because he honestly didn't know. Where had the exhaustion come from? Instead, he gave a half-shrug.

"Are you hungry?" As if on cue, someone from the crowd knelt down beside Italy, offering his cone of ice cream. Appreciative of the gesture, Italy took a small lick of the treat. It didn't taste all that good. It was by no means terrible, and would be considered delicious if not for the fact the flavor seemed…distant. Muted. Like when one recalls how ice cream should taste. Same went for the texture and temperature.

"Naradah, I think I might be sick." As if to prove his point, he fell flat on his stomach, tail falling limp behind him. The crowd was no longer cheering, and Naradah rushed up to see what was wrong. Italy noted how his eyes weren't as worry-filled as before; no, now they were of—

"Sick? How? Why?" He pressed the back of his hand against Italy's forehead. Italy groaned, too tired to answer. He wanted Germany. He wanted Japan. He wanted to go home and sleep for a long time until he got better.

"Italy? Hey, Italy, are you over there?"

"Germany?" the Eevee called out weakly. Somewhere past the crowd Germany was still looking for them. A few people stepped aside as a certain pair of nations pushed themselves to the front.

"There you two are."

"Italy. Naradah."

"Uh-oh," spoke Naradah, and he grabbed Italy before either Germany or Japan could take another step forward, using his ring to teleport them to another location.

"No, Naradah, don't—!" But it was too late. In less than a second, the two pokémon were somewhere else entirely, near an old, slightly out-of-place Japanese architecture. Italy started coughing loudly, unable to control himself. Naradah hastily tried to hush him before they were discovered.

"I-I'll make you better," he stammered, "Don't worry; everything's gonna’ be a-okay if you stick with me." He looked around, trying to find something. "Um, uh…hey! You must know where we are. Tell me more about this place; that'll keep your mind off things." But Italy couldn't. He wordlessly pushed Naradah away, getting his coughing under control.

"My—" Another brief coughing fit interrupted him, "My friends might be able to help. They'll know a doctor."

Naradah looked aghast. "What will they know? You're a pokémon, not some human. Stay with me; it'll be alright, you'll see." He threw his ring, and large, soft leaves floated out, draping around Italy like a vibrant green blanket. "A-and food too! I can give you lots of medicine and food." Colorful berries and herbs rained down from the hoop, none of them smelling delicious in the slightest to the Eevee. Italy managed to rise before he was buried beneath the pile.

"Naradah…I need to go. I need to get back to my friends."

"But I'm your friend now!" shouted the djinn, "If you go, then…" He made no further rebuttal, but he did hover in front of Italy, arms out to block his path. Despite himself (or maybe because he was so tired), Italy only blinked slowly at the pathetic attempt. He lowered his head and shook it.

"I don't understand!" Naradah cried, "Why don't you like it here? Everything is great! We're having fun together! And you'll get better soon!"

"You're right," Italy acknowledged, "Everything is fun. I haven't been this happy in several weeks. But we can't ignore this problem. I'm not going to get better if I stay here with you. And I know you know that too." Naradah froze. "You never sent me home, did you?" The pokémon remained silent. "Why not?"

The tears sprang up slowly, but they were soon pouring down his face like unbridled rivers. "I…I didn't want you to leave me! All alone. I had no one to talk to for centuries. I had no one to be happy with. I just wanted a friend who wouldn't disappear again. You seemed like someone I could get to know, someone I would cherish having as a companion. Someone who wouldn't abandon me." As he spoke, he lowered closer to the ground, the illusionary world around them fading to swirling black. "When the war finally ended, Arceus stripped the two of us of our powers so we could seal Palkia. Took away my other rings. But I thought as long as we were together it'd be alright. We helped take Palkia down as a team. But…at the shrine…he…he decided his life wasn't worth giving for the world…or for me. I didn't even get a goodbye as he ran!" After this his wails echoed around the dark space, reflecting his years of isolation and loneliness.

Italy immediately stepped closer to him and embraced the crying djinn as tightly as he could. "I am so sorry that someone you trusted did that to you," he told him with the greatest sympathy, "No one should ever leave a true friend like that. And you are a true friend, Naradah." Those words made Naradah hiccup in surprise.

"You…you think so?"

"You tried to make me happy," smiled Italy, "You greeted me when I entered Palkia's prison. You even saved me and tried to recreate my world for me."

Naradah sagged. "But it was only a ruse to keep you here with me. I'm selfish, not friendly."

"You're hurt, and I understand that. But I still want us to be friends. What do you say?" Naradah starred deep into Italy's eyes, as if intently studying to see if he was telling the truth.

"…Friends," he finally smiled. They hugged tighter, Italy letting out a small wince. "Oh, right, pa! You need to get out of here."

"Yeah," Italy nodded, observing the darkness. "And where is 'here' exactly?"

"This is nothing to worry about. Just a tiny pocket in Hyperspace I can control." He puffed his chest out proudly. "Palkia's not the only pokémon who can manipulate space, but, uh, I admit my domain is significantly smaller." He tossed his ring. It expanded to allow a gateway back into Palkia's prison. "Wittle Eevees first."

Italy climbed clumsily out of the hole but hurried to offer Naradah a hand through. When Naradah readjusted the ring back around his waist, Italy wondered, "So if you can create portals, why don't you just leave?"

"I'm bound to this place, remember? The moment I leave Palkia can too, even with his limited power. As long as he doesn't have the Pearl of Space my presence here is enough to contain him."

"Right. Which means we have to find the Pearl of Space before he does."

Naradah grinned. "That won't be a problem."

"Why not?"

"Because—"

"— _It's already in my grasp._ " A shadow zoomed overhead from behind, and Palkia descended slowly like an angel of destruction. His soul-piercing eyes honed in on Italy. " _Return to me._ " Without his consent, Italy's body ran over to the Dragon and bowed. A pink light coated Italy, and the agonizing pain returned full-force. Italy screamed, but his body wouldn't let him do much else as the link materialized to connect him with Palkia. His strength drained even faster as the holes in the Dragon's plates filled with the pink energy. " _As for you…_ " He inhaled and blew out a speeding Water Pulse at Naradah, who was unable to avoid it in time. The little djinn flipped through the air once, twice before regaining his balance.

"Pa! You'll be sorry for hurting my friend you will!" he shouted. He tossed his ring and flew through it. Palkia looked around for the small pokémon, unable to spot him.

" _GYAH!_ " A Shadow Ball from behind knocked him forward, and the light around Italy disappeared. Half-conscious, Italy barely felt the hand grab his paw.

"Stay with me. I'll get you out of here." And he dragged Italy away from the dragon.

For his part, Italy wasn't complaining about being jerked around. "But…the stone…"

Naradah gritted his teeth. "You have it, okay! The whole time. It's inside you." He glanced back briefly to see if they still had the distance. Palkia was now flying after them, but it would be some time before he could hope to catch up. "I don't really get it myself, but I think you and it fused when you entered this dimension. I already told you that your physical body and soul are merged once you enter this place. Well, the Pearl of Space is a piece of Palkia's soul, the source of his powers. Since you were the only body present at the time…"

"And…you knew?"

"Yes. That's why he's able to control you. That's why it hurts to be around him. I knew you had it after our first encounter with him, but I…" Italy knew what he was about to say: he didn't want Italy to have yet another reason to leave. He'd rather trick him into thinking they could find the stone later or perhaps fool him into believing he had nothing to worry about. "It's the reason you're sick."

"How?" A roar echoed behind them. Naradah checked and dodged the second Water Pulse this time.

"Your wills don't mesh. His power combined with his longevity will overpower your soul; it's only a matter of time. When that happens, you'll be fused inside the Pearl of Space rather than the other way around." Italy shivered. "I…you're my friend, wittle Eevee, and I will not let that happen to you. I will send you home."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay here to keep Palkia in check. If I had my other rings, maybe I could go…" He started to reach half-heartedly toward his bare horns but stopped. "Pa, no time for regrets. Hang tight; I have just enough power to—WAH!" A strong blue orb of draconic energy blasted Naradah in the back. The djinn released Italy. In less than a second Palkia was upon them, hitting Naradah further away with a glowing blue-green tail.

"Naradah!" Italy tried as hard as he could to race toward Naradah's wavering form.

" _Stop,_ " barked the Dragon. Italy's body froze. " _I will not say this a fourth time. Return to me._ "

"N-N…" Italy struggled to speak. His legs quivered. His fur bristled. "N-NO!" Eyes on his friend, Italy paddled through the strange space toward him.

" _No?_ " The voice chilled Italy to the bone, and he couldn't help but look around. Palkia held his claws together. " _You don't get a choice in the matter._ _You will do. As. I. SAY!_ " Between his claws was a swirling ball of energy, which he launched at the Eevee. It struck Italy square in the back, and that pain was almost as unbearable as when Palkia was siphoning the stone's power through him. He whimpered as the burning sensation made its course through him. But just as it was fading away another Aura Sphere pummeled into him, throwing him to the verge of unconsciousness. He noted through darkening eyes his paws beginning to waver, like they were smoke trying to retain its form and not float away into nothingness. He heard something move. Turning his head slowly, Italy could see a white figure flying straight towards him.

Five giant hands suddenly flew forward and stopped Palkia in his place, grabbing firm to his wings, neck, and legs. " _Gah!_ _Release me! NOW!_ " Italy violently trembled under the booming roar.

"Italy…" Italy felt himself being scooped into a large palm. He turned around while being carried up to Naradah's eye level. It was almost relieving to see the tiny, playful djinn was now a towering and powerful giant, his hair and horns much longer than before. The behemoth grinned at him with sharp teeth as he held back the white dragon with his strong arms. "My friend, without my other rings this is the most I can do. I'm not strong enough to hold him off for very long. It seems this is where we must say goodbye." His deep rumbling voice revealed the remorse of their imminent separation that was otherwise hidden behind his forced smile.

Italy shook his head, not letting Naradah's true appearance frighten him. "No, no! Come with me! There has to be a way for you to escape too." There was absolutely no way he would leave Naradah behind to deal with Palkia all alone. But the giant djinn let out a chuckle. A heartfelt one.

"You have been nothing but kind to me, Italy. I shall always treasure our friendship however brief we've known each other." He gently brushed one finger along Italy's back. "Return home safely."

Italy swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded slowly. "Goodbye, Naradah." Naradah smiled at him and carefully closed his fingers around Italy. The ring on his wrist hovered forward, creating an entryway between dimensions.

" _No! My stone!_ " Palkia struggled harder against Naradah, nearly succeeding in breaking free. Naradah extended his hand forward, through the portal…

* * *

Footsteps roused him from thoughts slowly edging towards hopelessness. "Well?" he asked, standing. Gilbert wordlessly shook his head at Germany.

"We've searched every single tunnel, asked every single inhabitant we could find," Graveler clarified, "Nothing."

"Should we try digging our way down?" Garchomp asked. But Lairon shook his head.

"As far down as that is, it'd take days to build a sturdy tunnel for all of us. And if it's just one of us, it'll still take several hours."

"Three of which we've wasted by being unable to do anything," growled Germany. He clawed the earth, his frustration rising again. Even if Italy somehow survived the fall, with as long as they were taking to reach him, he'd surely…

The Captain stared at him. "You're worried for your friend that much?" His look of fret mixed with agitation that she'd dare ask that was enough of an answer. She looked quietly at Garchomp's turned back before approaching and kneeling down to Germany's level. "Then you are a truer captain than I. But realize you may just be wasting your tears, matey." She hesitated a second. "Here's hoping he isn't dead, though." She went to stand back by Garchomp's side again.

_No, Italy is definitely alive._ Germany couldn't explain how he knew. _Hang on just a little longer._

A jolt ran through his body. Germany tensed. It was like a static charge suddenly filled the air, jostling the air currents in the cavern. Senses tingling, he looked around to somehow locate the source. It was Gilbert who first noticed it.

"What the heck is that!?" the Mightyena shouted. Directly above them the air rippled, and a giant golden ring materialized, celestial blue light swirling in its center. Germany gasped when, from within, an enormous clasped hand emerged and lowered to the earth. The Captain and her crew prepared to attack it, but Japan halted them with a "Wait!" The grayish fingers unfurled, and a brown mass of fur slowly rose out of its curled form.

Germany surged forward. "Italy!" He took a running leap to land upon the massive hand only to then spot the huge glowing orb beside his friend. "Is that…?" The words never came out, but somehow Garchomp got a clue to join them up there. He flew up next to the Houndoom.

"You grab Italy. I got this." Germany nodded, snatched the surprised Eevee by the collar, and jumped down to safety; Garchomp quickly grabbed the pink orb and followed suit.

Releasing him, Germany hurriedly asked, "Are you alright? What happened? How did you survive?" But Italy only now seemed to register where he was and, ignoring Germany, stared back at the hand, worry etched on his face.

"Naradah!"

The hand rose and maneuvered itself upright, waving at the Eevee. Then another claw, a large white one, tore through the ring, clawing blindly around, and Italy skittered behind Germany. Naradah's hand rushed to slam it back through the dimensional rift, struggling to push it back.

"What is—?"

"Please help Naradah," Italy begged, interrupting Germany, "He can't hold back Palkia forever!"

Germany was torn for a split second between wondering in numbness at just how huge Palkia must be and the fact Italy somehow managed to survive an encounter with him. A beat later and he was unleashing Flamethrower at the claws that dare try to harm his friends. Japan joined him with a ranged Psycho Cut, Gilbert with Shadow Ball, and both Garchomp with Dragon Rage. Their attacks struck the intruding white hand, and it recoiled back inside the ring. Naradah's gave another brief wave before disappearing through the ring as well. The ring shimmered out of existence a few seconds later, leaving all the occupants in the cavern either confused or concerned over what just transpired.

"Holy Arceus…is that really the Pearl of Space?" The nations and Gilbert turned to see the Captain and her crew staring with incredulity at the jewel in Garchomp's claws. Their gaze, one by one, turned towards Italy, the unspoken question clear on everybody's faces.

Italy smiled tiredly, the exhaustion setting in now that he was, for the moment, safe. "It's a long story," he spoke. At first all anybody did was stare. But slowly a growing laugh echoed around the chamber, followed by a second and a third. Germany wrapped an arm around Italy, pulling him into as tight a hug as he could; Japan and Gilbert huddling up around them.

"I'm sure it is," smiled Germany, utter relief flowing in his voice, "You'll have to tell us all about it." He knelt down so Italy could climb and rest on his back. Germany gave a nod to the Captain, and she and her group of thieves led the way to the mountain's exit. And Italy, at last with his friends, drifted to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

Barren wasteland was greeted by somber silence. Winter's breath chilled the pokémon as they emerged from their den. What little food had been scraped from the mansion was quickly devoured and relished with no words, perhaps their final meal to be. "Is everyone ready?" Mathias asked aloud, fire alight in his eyes. Eight nods of approval. "Then let's go." He leaped onto Berwald's back, and the lion galloped through the air on magnetized paws with Tino closely behind. Emil was atop Canada in seconds, and they too were off. Lukas darted onto Russia's back as the Dragonite picked up France in his claws. He and Natalya were the last to climb into the cloudy morning sky. Speed was there weapon. Their time in this world was drawing to a close, and they had none of it to waste confronting the Cryogonal that would surely be on their trail.

The trip to the Reversal's Spinel's location would take all morning of flying without rest. France wondered worriedly if Berwald or Russia would tire before then, the former having to expend the most energy to stay airborne and the latter carrying the most amount of members. But the minutes turned into hours and neither said anything about a break. Canada too was showing more determination than usual, staying focused and keeping quiet for much of the journey. The Serperior let out a small sigh as he glanced down at the tundra below, each kilometer covered looking just like the last.

"There!" France jerked from his daze, unaware his attention had slipped.

"What? Where?"

"Straight ahead," answered Tino, nodding to something in the horizon. The Serperior squinted at the black blob in the distance.

"Is that…an island?"

"We need t' land," Berwald said. He started to descend, slowing in speed. Canada adjusted his flight so as not to overshoot him.

"Why now? There's still quite a ways to go."

"Because the inhabitants of the lake will attack if we try to fly over it," the Linoone answered, clutching tightly to Canada as he lowered.

"Approaching the lake by foot from this distance won't alert them to our presence," Lukas added once they landed and he slid off Russia. "At least not immediately." He glanced up at the sky. "I didn't see any Cryogonal clouds in the distance, so it's likely they didn't warn the Seel and Dewgong ahead of time. We may yet still have luck on our side." Mathias gestured for the group to follow him.

France felt completely exposed in the open like this, not a tree or stone to hide behind if something decided to launch a surprise attack. And travelling through the snow was exceedingly slower than flying; it felt like they were covering hardly any distance. As much as he didn't want to look scared he stuck close to Russia and Natalya, careful to make sure he wasn't in the back of the group. "How much further is it? Giratina could catch us at any moment."

Lukas quickly hushed him. "Don't speak his name," the Zangoose warned under his breath. He pointed to the ice below them. "The Dewgong use underwater passageways to spy on intruders in their territory. No one refers to the Master by his name." The Serperior hastily shut his mouth. Lukas nodded and returned his attention forward. "Thirty minutes by the way." That was way too long to be out like this. But the group had no choice but to bear with the growing paranoia and anxiousness. The island was no longer visible, but the knoll that was atop it grew ever so slowly larger as they approached. France just wanted to pick up the pace.

Mathias let out two small snorts, so quiet the nations almost missed them. It didn't take much to figure it was a hint for them to do something, but what it was they couldn't fathom. Natalya nudged Russia and France lightly with her tail. "You must look relaxed," she whispered, "They will sense something is wrong if you act guarded or nervous."

"Easy for you to say," France hissed back. He spotted Tino whispering the same warning to Canada and could see the Togekiss's wings tremble slightly when he flapped. The lake was now coming into view, and France had roughly two minutes to calm his jittering nerves. After all, it wasn't like they were going to die or anything if they couldn't even look uninterested while crossing a treacherous lake full of Dewgong and Seel. He let out a shaky sigh and tried to relax his facial muscles into an expression of mild boredom. _Calm down. Just calm down._

A splash and then a white head poked out from the water's surface the moment Mathias stepped up to the edge. The guarding Dewgong leered at him then each of his party members in turn; his gaze seemed to linger on Canada the longest, but eventually he snorted and dove back underwater. The Canadian blinked. "What was that about?"

"Remember, you're going to have to swim to cross. No flying." Mathias stepped into the lake, walking further out until only his head was above the surface. He began to paddle toward the island with the rest of his family wordlessly slipping into the water. France approached the edge and peered down as Natalya entered. The shore gradually descended until it dropped off suddenly, and swimming around in the deeper reaches were scores of drifting sea lions. Many of them watched with narrowed eyes at the ones passing through their home.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" muttered Canada. He glanced up at Russia. "Do you think I could just ride on your back?"

"Absolutely not," another Dewgong poked his head out. "All who wish to enter the sanctum must swim, no exceptions." He grinned meanly, his sharp teeth being exposed as more of a scowl than a sneer. "That is unless you're incapable of doing so. In which case proceed forth on your brethren's back, but I doubt the Master will find much humour in having a servant who can't swim."

Canada did well in showing offense to the accusation. "I only asked because I am the slowest swimmer, and I felt you wouldn't want me in your waters any longer than I have to be. But if you insist." And he hopped into the lake, leisurely kicking his feet to propel forward at an unhurried pace. "Water feels great," he smiled back at the sea lion. The Dewgong grumbled under his breath before disappearing. France and Russia stepped in too and quickly caught up to Canada, choosing to swim beside him in an act of showing support while really providing protection should the inhabitants retaliate against his haughtiness. They made it across eventually without further incident and joined the Jordyr and Natalya at the hill which had a narrow entryway leading straight down. So the island had a walkway beneath the lake.

"The next time I do something that stupid, hit me," Canada muttered lowly as they proceeded down the steps, Berwald now in the lead.

"Noted," replied Natalya, earning a leer from France. She slithered behind the Luxray and let the orbs on her body glow to cast a calm light around them. Mathias, near the middle, ignited his flames to add extra visibility and heat. Yet still with these two sources the tunnel looked bleak, dreary, and dark.

"It's been years since we've last been here," Lukas spoke up. "Emil, do you remember this place?"

"I was just a baby," the Linoone answered, "I'd be hard-pressed to remember anything during the first year after hatching."

"This cave is a nursery?"

Mathias nodded. "Deeper underground it is. This is the only neutral land in the entire kingdom. Many generations ago, before any houses were built or territories claimed, all of the families and tribes would leave their eggs here in mutual agreement to protect them from the elements and from the Master's wrath until the babies were old enough to survive on their own. The Drakon and Beartic've long since stopped making the trek here to lay, but the Jordyr continued the tradition up until our generation."

Berwald stopped without much warning. "Down h're." The group followed single-file down a side staircase that didn't go too far. They landed on damp rock only a few minutes later. In the center of the tiny chamber was a golden, pointy diamond-shaped crystal, standing perfectly erect, held upward by some unknown power…or maybe by the power of what it contained inside. Mathias, Lukas, Canada, and France stepped closer to it, if only to give their other companions a bit more breathing space. Mathias reached out and carefully plucked the stone from its pedestal. The whole while Natalya was staring at it with such awe and fear that, had their situation not been as dire as it was, France would have made a remark for her to remember to blink.

"The Reversal's Spinel. It was…here the whole time. And so close." It sounded more of a statement than a question. Tino nodded at her, and Russia rubbed her back. 'Close' might not be correct considering how long it took to get here, but France understood her meaning. The stone that could have sent everyone home, the stone that could have spared her family such hardships and misery and despair, the stone that was long accepted as lost to them on the Other Side was here, under a lake, mostly unguarded and almost as much forgotten to this world. So, actually, he had to take that back: a three day's journey to reach it wasn't long at all. Now he could see why there was quiet resentment starting to boil within the Dragonair.

"And yet _here_ it stands," Lukas subtly reminded her, "Untouched and unseen for countless generations."

"So now what?" Canada broke the tension before it could form, "How do we get it out of here without the Dewgong and Seel attacking us?" Berwald wordlessly turned and stepped out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Russia wondered. Mathias grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"No worries; we'll be joining him shortly. But first, listen up…"

* * *

The inhabitants of the lake peered their heads up with faint interest when only one of the members of the Jordyr family exited the island's cave. The Dewgong rolled their eyes, wondering ever so briefly why they even came with those two representatives of the Drakon family anyway. Maybe they decided now was the time to put aside their differences and try to survive together; there were rumors both clans were near extinction.

The lone Jordyr—the large Luxray—waded into the lake and began to swim across. The Dewgong let him pass unperturbed. Some watched with a bit of puzzlement when he stopped halfway across. A few more glanced his way when they heard something crackling within his fur. All of them were unconscious when the Luxray released a powerful Discharge and electrified every inhabitant in the lake.

In a flash, the rest of the party rushed out of the cave. Same groups as before, the nine flew into the sky. Mathias, last to exit the cave and tightly clutching the Reversal's Spinel under one arm, leaped onto Berwald's back when the latter hovered back to fetch him. With a half-teasing kick, he spurred the Luxray to catch up with the others.

"There's no going back now," muttered France, looking at the unconscious Seel and Dewgong, "Once they wake up they'll sound the alarm."

"It won't take that long," Lukas replied grimly, "The Cryogonal will notice them before then."

"Speaking of which," France glanced toward the sky, spying not a cloud behind them.

"They've likely dispersed," Tino answered his unspoken question, "They're much harder to see as clouds at a distance if they're spread out." He looked worried. "The Cryogonal have probably gained a lot of ground with us having to divert course and steal the stone. We better hurry before they can cut us off at the altar."

"Agreed," Russia and Natalya said in unison, and all of them picked up speed.

Morning melded into early afternoon before the first strike was made. Emil happened to scout behind them, spotting a wispy cloud far in the distance, and before he could alert the others an Ice Beam streaked between their ranks. Russia barely avoided his right wing being frozen solid. "They've caught up!"

"How far are we to the mountains?" Russia asked Mathias. The Typhlosion growled, glaring back at their pursuers then at the mountain range ahead.

"Ten minutes about. Think we can stave them off until then?"

"Maybe," replied Lukas, turning around to sit backwards on Russia's back. Tino landed on Natalya, also facing the incoming Cryogonal. Emil, France, and Mathias could do little from their given positions. Another Ice Beam nearly hit one of their members; France only knew thanks to someone crying out in alarm. Someone else retaliated with a Flamethrower. The flames streaked back, but they petered out long before they could hope to reach the nearest line of clouds.

"This isn't going to work," he grumbled to himself as Lukas used Ice Beam. The attack reached much further than the Flamethrower, but at this distance it was impossible to tell if it even made contact. They had nothing at their disposal with which to fight back.

France perked up, an idea coming to mind. "Canada?" he turned around, "Do you think you can create a shield of some sort?"

"A shield?"

"Yes, with your Metronome. Something similar to Protect."

The Togekiss glanced back at him. "Like Protect? You mean Wide Guard perhaps? I'm not sure. But we all know even if I could it's not like I can control Metronome."

Russia soared closer to him. "It's our only chance," he spoke, "Perhaps one in a million, but as close as we are to the mountains, it would be unwise to waste all our energy attacking an enemy we cannot hit. And if it doesn't work, we'll have to make do with something else." Canada nodded in agreement. Emil jumped off his back and onto Russia's, Lukas making room for him, and the Togekiss angled himself vertically, waving his wing. The tip glowed a rainbow light.

But nothing happened. Canada righted himself, disappointment with a hint of guilt and embarrassment on his face. "I'm not sure what I just did, but it certainly wasn't a shield."

"What came to mind?" Natalya pressed. At this, Canada's humiliation was a bit more obvious.

"Wind, and that was it. But that could be anything: Gust, Hurricane, Twist—" Before he could finish a huge gale slammed into them from behind, knocking all of the flyers off-balance. France coiled tightly around Russia, nearly being blown right out of his claws, as the Dragonite worked to reorient himself.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Aw yeah! This is awesome, Canada!" France momentarily glared at Mathias before realizing why the Typhlosion was cheering. The strange blast of wind was giving their party speed. In fact, after catching himself from tumbling, Tino could be seen using his tail as a parasail, zooming to the head of the party. Canada and Berwald were gliding faster with hardly half the effort. And Natalya and Russia were constantly readjusting their wings to make sure they didn't overshoot them.

A trip that would have taken ten minutes before was quickly reduced by half. They landed at the base of the mountains with relative ease. After sliding off of Russia's back, Emil looked behind them. "I can't see the Cryogonal anymore. As if that means anything, though."

"Alright, listen up!" Mathias's shout brought back their attention. "Hope you all are ready for a fast climb 'cause we're likely to have some Cryogonal on our tails if we don't hurry. And I really don't want to have ta' deal with them in addition to Giratina. So Berwald and Tino, we're covering the rear. Lukas, Emil, make sure these fellows make it to the altar at whatever costs necessary. And you guys," he stared directly at the nations, "Don't stop for anything. Make it to that altar. We only have one shot at this, and I will _not_ let this family go down in vain, you hear?"

Several nods and growls of "Understood," answered him. They ran inside the mountain's sole entrance, a jagged crevice split into its side. Its rocky walls and floors were slick with white ice, and the ground beneath threatened to crack. Barriers of stone and frozen stalagmites warped the cavern into a freezing labyrinth, and the only light came from Mathias's flames, Berwald's tail and stripes, and Natalya's orbs. Without delay, though, they all raced through, searching the winding tunnels for an exit of some sort into another chamber.

"Over here!" Emil, who had been scouting yards ahead, called out to them. In the near-quietness, his voice echoed almost painfully. The others followed him, noticing after turning a corner he had spotted a structure vaguely resembling a stairwell leading up. The Linoone was already climbing them. Lukas, Russia, and France ascended the steps, skidding a bit on the patch of ice right at the base. Natalya reached it seconds before Canada and Mathias did, hesitating briefly.

"What!?" A shadow beneath her grew. A rough Tackle shoved her out of the way, sparing her from being gutted by the emerging horn. The Dewgong that attacked her fell back into the water.

" _Lort!_ " Mathias swore, rubbing the side of his arm, "How are they already here? There's no way!" But that couldn't be one of the Dewgong from earlier. Canada stared closer.

"You!" The Dewgong smirked at Canada. "Mathias, he's a Dewgong from a different tribe."

"And we aren't letting any of you traitors pass. Attack!" Five Seel burst from the sheet of ice. The six of them set their sights on the Typhlosion, Togekiss, and Luxray.

Tino was in the air. "Leave them to us." A barrage of rainbow orbs dropped down on the sea lions and exploded around them. Canada felt himself being nudged forward; looking around, he saw Berwald practically headbutting him to keep going.

"We've got th's," he uttered. Canada nodded, flapping his wings and drifting to the stairs. The Luxray glared at his family head. "Go." Mathias unleashed his flames.

"I'm not letting you fight them alone, bro."

"He won't be." Tino swooped low, landing on top of Berwald's mane. "The two of us should be plenty for one Dewgong and a few Seel. Go assist the others; we can handle ourselves." The Luxray gave the Delibird a glance of gratitude before nodding at Mathias to hurry. With a pained smile, Mathias leaped clear over the Seel and Dewgong and landed clumsily on the icy steps.

"Go! Go!" he shouted at the others waiting on the stairs during the ordeal.

"Get back here!" Blasts from multiple Ice Beams shattered the steps, destroying half of them in less than a minute. But the group was able to ascend them without losing a single member. All that could be heard were deep booms and muffled roars from below.

This floor at least didn't have a maze dividing the stairs and next level. Just total darkness.

"Stay close to us," ordered Mathias. He and Natalya took the lead while again providing the light. They walked slowly and silently, not daring to lose each other in the creeping blackness. After ten or so minutes, Mathias gestured wordlessly toward a faint blue glow some ways before and above them. Then he halted, holding out his arm in a signal to stop. The Typhlosion twisted his foot once, twice, then a third time more slowly. He placed the Reversal's Spinel by his feet and made a strange hand sign, one which only Lukas and Emil recognized, and the three of them shifted their positions to form a triangle around the nations and Natalya. Confused, the rest of the party watched as Mathias summoned a ring of flames around them and Lukas focused a ball of light directly above them. The emerging Sunny Day plunged the room into light, revealing a circle of Beartic poised around them and blocking the next set of stairs. Emil immediately began using Pin Missile on their visible opponents, striking them in the face or knocking them out completely. Those that were able to surged upon the group.

"Looks like there's no helping it." Mathias thrust his arms out, and the ring of flames expanded in tandem, felling even more of the bears. Russia, Lukas, and Natalya used Flamethrower to knock out six more. Canada's Aura Sphere and France's Energy Ball defeated an additional two. Still, the odds were not in their favor.

"You four get going! We'll stall them for as long as we can!" Lukas shouted at the others.

The Beartic leader stepped forward. "Don't even try. The entirety of the Drakon family couldn't defeat us without the help of these outsiders. As if you strangers can." He charged at Natalya, roaring. The Dragonair held her ground. Rearing onto hind legs, the Beartic brought up his arms to pummel the dragon mistress with his massive paws.

There was a fiery blur.

"GYAARGH!" He retracted his burned claws in haste. Mathias smirked, his axe raised as it parried the leader's blow.

"You underestimate the might of the Jordyr," he stated. To Natalya and the nations he said, "Don't worry about us. Find the altar and get back to your world. We've come too far to lose everything now."

"Assuming reinforcements don't come, we can hold out for as long as you need," added Lukas, in the middle of battling another Beartic and beating it with his claws.

"And Tino and Berwald will help us once they're finished downstairs," Emil said as he dodged a Fury Swipe. Mathias kicked the stone towards Russia. The Dragonite caught it effortlessly. As the nations hurried for the steps, Mathias called out to Natalya.

"Hey," he spoke genuinely, "It's kinda’ late but…we're sorry." Natalya, the first time since their meeting, smiled briefly at him.

"You're forgiven. And thank you." She followed after her group up the stairs. She made it through the entryway just in time before a stray Ice Beam froze around the entrance and sealed it off.

"You okay?" Canada asked, looking back. The Dragonair nodded before fully taking in her surroundings. She trembled slightly.

They had finally made it to the altar's room.

The chamber was huge. The nations speculated all the clans at their peak populations could easily fit inside the room. Stalactites hung above them, some of them with hollow bulbs at their ends with tiny balls of blue fire lit inside them. On the ground were tiny stone basins also containing Will-O-Wisp flames and creating a pathway to the edge of the massive platform they stood on. Jutting out from the floor's edge, up a couple of steps and overlooking the sheer drop into oblivion, stood a construct entirely of ice. It was difficult to tell if it was shaped like a dragon or a beast's head, but regardless, the portion resembling its jaws were wide open, just large enough to fit something inside.

Russia stepped forward and placed the Reversal's Spinel in the statue's mouth. "Be ready," Natalya warned, and the other two tensed. But several seconds passed, and nothing seemed to happen. They relaxed somewhat. Russia turned back to them.

"Did I put this on correctly?"

"No, that can't be the problem," Canada answered. He fluttered over to him and the statue. "But I don't see any other clues."

"Let me have a look," France slithered forward as well. He and Canada and Russia examined the statue, peering on its backside and around its face. "Ah!" France had chosen to remove the stone and found a small hole within the chamber, something very easy to overlook. "What do you suppose this could be for?"

Russia bent down to inspect the indent, then the Reversal's Spinel that had been blocking it, then back at the hole. "If we are to be reasonable, I'm sure whoever made this altar would want it so no traitors could use it to release Giratina." He shut his eyes to ponder. "The Beartic, Cryogonal, and Seel most certainly didn't construct this. And the Jordyr too had members they distrusted."

"So only a Drakon could have built this altar," nodded Canada, understanding him. His eyes practically lit up as he too drew to the conclusion. "And the only 'key' the Drakons have that the other families don't is—"

"The Dragon's Song." Russia turned to Natalya. "Maybe the altar needs to hear your family's song before it permits others to cross." After placing the stone back in the statue, he and the other two nations stepped back and rejoined with the Dragonair. She closed her eyes and, after taking a calming breath, began to sing. Her orbs lit and pulsed with her notes. The air seemed to warm then chill then warm again in tandem to her pitch. The nations were flooded with vague thoughts and emotions of home and pain and comfort and happiness. The Reversal's Spinel began to shine.

Wind from nowhere picked up, swirling around the altar and threatening to send the four of them flying off the platform. Then a tear in reality itself slowly widened from within, dispelling the wind somewhat for them to see a cave eerily similar to the one they were currently in but clearly lacking in ice and crystals.

Natalya stared in awe. "Is that the…"

"Other Side," France finished. His grin quickly morphed into an expression of terror as a shadow that was merged with the air itself rushed past them. In the blink of an eye, the darkness slipped into their plane, inches from entering the portal. The sight of Giratina's manic eyes would have been enough to terrify most pokémon into freezing in place.

" _Gah!_ " A Dragon Pulse, a Hurricane, and an Air Slash all knocked the Great Dragon off-course. France, mostly stunned by how quickly his body reacted without thought, glanced to see his fellow nations likewise shocked and impressed by their own actions. Natalya hurried to sing again, shutting the portal before Giratina could enter it.

Giratina stared almost in a daze at the diminishing hole through space. He spoke nothing as the ever-so-brief glimpse of freedom faded just as quickly from sight as it came. He only hovered there in place, his silent inactions setting France's nerves screaming to run away. Right now.

The ten seconds of silence lasted forever. Finally, a deep exhale of paramount fury. " _…Expect no mercy._ "

And he fired a Dragon Pulse so large and so fast Natalya had no hope of evading it. The others started, stunned as she was sent flying to the edge of the massive platform, lying in a crumpled heap after she landed. Russia was the first to regain his senses and flew at Giratina to draw away the Dragon's attention. But Giratina blew past him without a thought, his wrath focused solely on the Dragonair. He swung with Dragon Tail.

Canada swooped down faster than the eye could see, knocking Natalya to safety before the move could land. He appreciated briefly the inexplicable burst in speed before turning around and launching an Aura Sphere at Giratina's head. The attack phased right through him like a hand through smoke. After wasting a precious second staring in disbelief, Canada mentally berated himself for forgetting his most reliable attack would be useless on the ghostly dragon. "Somebody!"

Russia answered his call, distracting the Great Dragon as the latter was nearly ready to fire another Dragon Pulse at Natalya. He used Dragon Rush, the aura blinding then burning his opponent across the face. Giratina roared and swiped at Russia with a glowing tendril wing. Russia narrowly missed the Dragon Claw and hurried to add space between himself and the monster. He let out a tiny sigh of relief when he saw that Canada successfully managed to carry a recovering Natalya to a safer area of the platform during that time.

France, taking advantage of the moment, launched three Energy Balls at Giratina. All of them landed successfully, and the Dragon balked at the blows. He easily located the Serperior and used Roar, blowing him back. Oddly, France found he was able to resist most of the blast. He scowled; it seemed Giratina wasn't considering him a huge threat. Very well, that would be his mistake. France used Dragon Pulse, and the bulleting orb struck Giratina near his right eye as he aimed for Russia again, exploding on contact. Now the Dragon's roar was much more menacing, and France quickly found himself dodging an unexpected Iron Tail.

"Together!" he shouted at his friends, and the four of them converged on Giratina from the air and ground. Giratina snarled before flapping his six wings, summoning forth a black and ominous wind. The nations and Natalya were all blown back and scattered, though fortunately not heavily injured. The Dragonair was the first to recover and was soon enough airborne again, preparing another attack. Fury radiated off of her, nearly as palpable as her former Master's. Her Dragon Rage hit him on the side, and he turned his red eyes toward her.

"For centuries my family has had to live in fear of you." A second Dragon Rage struck him on the wing. "For centuries we've dutifully followed your every command just so you'd spare our lives." A third hit him on the chest. "No more! No more from the Drakon family!" Her tail lit up a dazzling green. "We will not be taking orders from you ever again! Not Katyusha!" Her Dragon Tail struck him painfully as he stumbled back. "Not Toris!" Another damaging blow; Giratina could not block them quickly enough. "Not Eduard! Not Raivis! And most certainly not me!" Her final hit landed squarely in the middle of Giratina's crown with all the force she could muster. She huffed, worn from her barrage, she and the nations watching Giratina's reaction warily.

The Great Dragon hovered in place silently, his serpentine body spasming every so often from the inflicted bruises. His eyes slowly drifted towards Natalya. There was cold calculation within them.

" _The Drakon family is no more in mine eyes. You are merely an echo of the loyal ones who feared me centuries ago. Your kin have already perished days ago._ " But Natalya let out a bark of harsh laughter, her tail lighting once again.

"Then they went down with honor defying you until the end. But I know you speak lies. The true Master shields them even now from your wrath." She charged once more with Dragon Tail, but Giratina successfully blocked her with one of his wings. A low rumble shook the air.

" _Interesting…so the old king's spirit was living on through his subjects. And as long as we remain here—_ " His attention turned to the nations. " _You won't go down so easily. But his blessings can only protect you for so long._ " His focus whipped back toward Natalya and he fired a close-range Dragon Breath. She fell, and Russia hurried to catch her. His sigh of relief was cut off by a swift Slash to his side.

A blur of white light circled around the monster's head. He growled, trying to hone in on his new target. But Canada didn't make it easy for him, and the light from his Sky Attack's aura made it too blinding for Giratina to focus on him. He swooped in low when an opening finally presented itself. He hit his mark, striking the beast's chest, feeling something heavy—like a heart—flutter. Giratina screamed. Black wings glowing white rained down on the Togekiss from above. Canada, alarmed, evaded the first two Steel Wings. A third sliced him from above, knocking him into the trajectory of a fourth, where he sustained heavy injuries.

" _How dare you!_ " His last two wings closed in on the fallen bird. Blue beams froze them in seconds. Roaring, Giratina turned around just in time to see the Dragonair twist to the side and out of his periphery. When he attempted to refocus on Canada, Giratina was struck again by another Ice Beam, this one also freezing a wing. He grunted in pain, now spying Russia at the last second before he too flew out of sight. The dragons were trying to distract him from the Togekiss.

He'd gladly take their bait. Giratina spun, catching Russia by surprise and firing at him a Dragon Pulse.

Another Dragon Pulse collided into it, and the two orbs exploded before the first could hit the Russian. Both stared in surprise as the remnants of the blast fizzled away. Then Russia grinned, glancing downward. "Thanks."

France, on the ground, grinned back. "Anytime. Whoa!" He had little time to dodge out of the way of Giratina's attack, a shadowy blob of dark energy. Russia swooped down and picked him up. The Serperior wrapped himself tightly around the dragon. "Russia, I have an idea." He jerked his head upwards. Though a bit confused, Russia followed his direction.

Giratina launched several more Shadow Balls at the duo, but France was able to neutralize each and every one with Energy Ball. He quickly told Russia his plan. "Trust me on this." Russia nodded and rose higher.

" _Trying to hide from me?_ " Giratina leered into the darkness obscuring them. He fired blindly into the shadows, his Dragon Breath causing several of the stalactites to crumble and fall. He swept his attack across, his blast eventually striking and knocking Russia down who had nearly hidden himself behind one of the giant stones.

An Air Slash hit Giratina in the side. Then a Dragon Pulse. The Great Dragon countered Canada and Natalya with Ominous Wind. And before either could recover he used Dark Pulse on the Dragonair. "Natalya, hang on!" Russia charged at Giratina with a fully-powered Dragon Rush. Moments before he could hit, Giratina disappeared into thin air. He reappeared almost instantly behind Canada who, checking on Natalya and unable to react in time, took the full brunt of his Shadow Force. "Canada!" Though heavily damaged, somehow, he could still find the energy to move.

Though still recovering, Natalya heard Russia's cry and fired back at Giratina with a Flamethrower. He blocked her attack with Dragon Tail and let the momentum carry his limb forward, striking her away. She cried out in pain, limply holding herself erect. So the Great Dragon struck them both with Steel Wing. Canada was knocked out cold, and Natalya barely hung on to consciousness.

Russia, crying out in anger, slammed into Giratina with Dragon Rush. Giratina gasped in pain, so Russia then tore at him with Dragon Claw. His opponent balked and, livid, flung two of his wings at the Dragonite. The spiked tips sliced clean through the scales on his arms, and Russia hissed in pain. Yet he still charged forward, his claws glowing once more. He was instead knocked out of the air by Giratina's unannounced Dragon Tail. The Dragonite landed painfully next to a struggling Natalya and a slowly awakening Canada.

" _I am through with all of you._ " Giratina towered over them as they laid helpless on the ground. He opened his mouth wide, and a flaming ball of draconic energy and fire formed within. Natalya tried to prepare Dragon Rage, but Russia grabbed her, a silent order to give it up. Besides, she ended up coughing too raggedly to create anything. Giratina laughed. " _Kyurem will be pleased to know how you three—_ " He paused, his attack slowly dissipating. He frantically searched around the platform. " _Where's the Serperior?_ "

Russia smirked. It wasn't kind. "One step ahead of you." He then used Flamethrower. The flames soared clear over the Great Dragon's head. Mystified, Giratina followed the trail upward. His eyes widened.

France was coiled tightly around a stalactite with a lantern bulb, its blue fire providing heat and light, the Serperior's mouth glowing with the enormous ball of photosynthetic energy pooling inside it. Russia's Flamethrower added to the collecting light, making the white orb grow even larger. Giratina swiveled away, flying higher in altitude.

" _As if you can hurt me._ "

"Maybe he can't," grunted Canada, sitting up and raising a wing, "But he can try." He brought his wing down, cutting at Giratina with Air Slash. Giratina hovered back to evade it.

" _Gyah!_ " He was scorched by Natalya's Flamethrower, who launched it directly at his back. Russia shifted his Flamethrower to the left, blocking Giratina from moving forward. The beast scowled, glaring at France and bracing for his attack.

But France, lips turning upward in a cocky grin, redirected his aim upward. He fired the Solar Beam at the stalactites dangling over Giratina's head. They cracked and tumbled down onto the Great Dragon, pinning him to the ground. The quake disturbed even more stalactites to shatter and fall on him. The combined weight of him and the pile of frozen stones piercing him caused the ground below him to crumble and break away into the abyss below.

Russia and Canada flung themselves forward, catching wind and grabbing France at the same time before he could fall into the massive hole. The three of them tumbled ungracefully back, landing clumsily, tiredly beside Natalya, panting heavily. The booming echoes of shattering stone and ice slowly died away, and the ground beneath them eventually stilled. "Ha…ha…haha…" France started to chuckle. He was quickly joined by Canada, Russia, and Natalya. "Hahaha! Hahaha!" Tears were soon streaking down all of their faces. The Serperior turned to his friends. "We won."

"We won," agreed Canada.

"We won," Russia nodded.

"We…we're free." The others looked over at Natalya, the realization setting in.

Russia scooted over to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Vy sdelali eto," he whispered to her. Tears of jubilation were overflowing now as her laughter and crying melded together into one. It was some time before the Dragonair could collect herself.

"The Drakon family is eternally in your debt. Thank you very much for freeing us from th—from Giratina's reign."

"Think nothing of it," France waved off with a tired smile, "We couldn't have made it to where we are right now if it weren't for you and your family. Speaking of which, shouldn't you go tell them the wonderful news? I'm sure they'll all be overjoyed to see you."

"I will," Natalya replied, "But won't you come as well? My sister would wish to offer her thanks personally, and my brothers would be proud to know their training—"

"I'm afraid," Canada interrupted, "that we can't. We three still need to get back to our world. Our real world, not the Other Side. But please send them our best regards." Natalya bowed her head once, understanding, and reopened the portal with her Dragon Song.

The Serperior rose. "Come, mes amis, it's time for us to return home." He gave a low bow to Natalya before leading the way through the portal.

"Give our gratitude to the Jordyr as well," Canada hovered over to her. "Here's hoping your two families can live on in peace now."

"Here's hoping they haven't already perished at the claws of the Beartic," Natalya retorted, but her words weren't coated with any of the venom they would have before. Canada grinned in polite humor and followed after France.

Russia stepped up to the altar. "I'm thinking it's being best we take this with us," he spoke almost conversationally, grabbing the Reversal's Spinel off the pedestal. "Something tells me keeping this as far away from Giratina is a good idea. And your song should be able to keep the portal open for a long while. You agree, da?"

"Russia." The Dragonite paused as he stepped away from the altar. Natalya blushed. "I…I wanted to tell you that…I love you, Russia." The nation blinked once, twice, his eyes widening slowly. Natalya ducked her head slightly, unable to further look him in the eyes. “I…always have.”

"I…Natalya…" He turned away from the portal and took soft steps toward her. When he reached her, he delicately embraced her in a tight hug. "Natalya…I love you too. But…not in the same way that you do." He heard the Dragonair's quiet gasp, felt her flinch in his arms. He did not let go. "We are more different than you'll understand. I will always treasure you and love you like you are my baby sister. But—"

"But nothing more," whispered the other.

"No." He was going to be blunt, even if it was painful. "I sort of suspected your feelings from the beginning, but I didn't want to upset you. You know, you and Katyusha remind me so much of my sisters back home." He felt Natalya let out a weak chuckle.

"France may have said something along those lines earlier."

Russia gently brushed his claws through her wing. "I will miss you, Natalya, and I will never forget everything your family sacrificed to get us home." He gave three kisses on both her cheeks. "Goodbye. And be safe." He let her go and made his way back to the portal. When he was only a step away, she called out to him again.

"Wait. Won't you wait for us on the Other Side?" She stared at Russia imploringly.

"I'm afraid we cannot," he admitted regretfully. "But you all have a whole new life to live, free from this place. Be happy for that." He smiled at her, pained yet proud. Natalya, accepting and aware of this being their final moments, smiled back at him, truly happy he and his friends were finally returning to their world. That didn’t stop her from crying as Russia stepped through the portal.

On the Other Side, France and Canada waited for him with knowing, subdued looks. "She took it well, I presume?" France asked when he saw the bittersweet expression on the Dragonite's face. Russia rubbed his eyes, only now realizing the tears starting to spring there.

"Da," he confirmed. Neither of the other two pressed on the matter more.

An intense boom followed by several roars and resounding screams starkly reminded the three that their journey wasn't quite over. Gathering their remaining strength and with the Reversal's Spinel tight in hand, they rushed headfirst into what was likely to be their final—and most certainly deadly—confrontation yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Vy sdelali eto_ \- "You did it" in Russian  
>  _Mes amis_ \- "My friends" in French


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Apologies for this filler-esque chapter so late in the story. But this is the final “breather episode” before the climax. Only three more chapters after this until the end…**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

"And that was how I was able to get back. But as you saw, Palkia tried to escape through Naradah's ring as well." Italy finished his tale, still riding atop Germany's back as the group marched through the mountain. It took nearly a half hour to explain everything that had happened to him since falling off the waterfall. He looked toward the two Garchomp. "Thanks again for helping him, Garchomp."

"No worries, mate," Garchomp answered, looking back from his position up front, "I mean, why wouldn't we help you guys out?" Beside him, the captain made a funny noise.

"Well, you're not wrong there. But did you see the size of Palkia? And you lads want to go and fight that thing?"

"It took the five of you plus a Legendary just to hold him back," Graveler added, looking likewise concerned, "You all are crazy for wanting to take him on."

"Or suicidal," muttered Gliscor, earning a snort of agreement from Lairon.

Germany grunted. "It's not like we want to confront him. But he's leaving us with no other choice, even with the Pearl of Space in our possession. If we want to get home then it's through that altar." The rest from his group nodded.

The nine continued to walk in relative silence as they searched for the exit until the captain, without warning, stopped their progression. "Hold it!" she ordered tersely. Everyone froze. Her eyes narrowed, and she seemed to be listening intently. "Do you hear something?" Germany couldn't say he could, and judging by the looks of his friends neither could they. The other bandits appeared just as nonplussed. Gliscor's ears, however, were twitching crazily.

"Sure do! Say, what do you think it is?"

"No idea," mumbled the Houndoom, feeling the earth tremble. Now he could hear it, and the rumbling noise was definitely growing louder.

"…wrraaaeee!" Germany's fur stood on end. Oh, he knew that roar. He and his friends spun around just in time to see a mass of solid steel burst from the far other end of the tunnel they came from. "wrraAAEEE!" The Steelix charged after them at high speed.

Most of the others turned to flee. "I say we can take him!" the captain barked, the only one to stand her ground and plant both her feet. But Garchomp and Graveler grabbed her arms and pulled.

"Maybe another time," her subordinate quickly ushered her away. They ran down the path as fast as they could, but even still the Steelix was gaining on them, roaring the whole time.

"Hey hey hey! Wait!" Gliscor suddenly shouted. He swooped around, heading toward the gigantic snake. "Guys! Stop! He's telling us to wait!"

"What!?" everyone shouted in unison. But Gliscor nodded, his ears flicking sporadically.

"Yeah. He's saying to wait up."

"Does that sound like a 'wait' to you?" Gilbert snapped, mostly rhetorically. But Germany considered it.

"We should trust him." The Mightyena was close to spluttering at the German's answer. Without further discussion the entire group slowed down and faced the Steelix. Germany stayed rooted to the spot even as he shuddered a tiny bit at how quickly the metal snake was approaching, not even reducing its speed.

But it stopped abruptly when it was only meters before them. The gust it created by its sudden halt nearly blew them all back.

"WRRAAE URHH," the snake screeched. Up close, its voice was grating.

"He says 'thank you for waiting,'" Gliscor translated, holding his ears down with his pincers. The Steelix maneuvered itself so a side of its segmented body was close to the party.

"URHHRAA!" The Steelix winced.

"Ouch!" Gliscor seemed to sympathize with it before turning to Germany. "You guys climbed all over this guy while he was napping, and one of you dropped something between his segments. He'd like you to remove it 'cause it really hurts." Germany was completely baffled by Gliscor's words; they'd never met the Steelix while it was sleeping. Oh, hold on. Was that the Steelix they were scaling over when they found the wall of boulders and Italy fell?

"Sorry about that," Germany apologized. The Steelix moved his body closer to the Houndoom. Germany reached as far between the segments as he could. "I…can't reach it."

"Allow me," Garchomp said. He stepped forward, reaching in and trying to grab whatever was there with his claw. "I think I…got it!" He pulled out—

"Ah! That's my Everstone!" Garchomp stared at the small stone then at his friend.

"Haha! Well, what do you know? Told you I could find your treasure." He placed the necklace around Italy's neck. The Steelix made an ear-bleeding noise of relief before turning away. "Wait, hold on, Steelix. Do you mind helping us with something?" The Steelix paused. "Do you think you can get us to the eastern exit? We're in a bit of a hurry."

"WRRHUUH," it replied as it shifted its body. The nations and pokémon used one of its spikes to climb onto its back and securely grab hold. Without a moment's delay, the snake rammed its way through the nearest wall and charged down the parallel tunnel. Hardly anything obstructed its path, and it was only minutes later they all reached what had to be the exit—bright, warm sunlight flooded through a massive hole, happy to greet them. The nations and Gilbert smiled when they at last saw natural light.

The Steelix let them all off at the exit and then retreated back inside the mountain. The group of pokémon stepped outside. The sounds of distant waves could be heard even from this high up. The beach below them stretched for miles along the base of the mountain, the only piece of land separating it and the ocean. Occasional palm trees and beach grass sprouted forth from the golden-baked sand. After the hardships they endured in Mount Gold, this place looked like paradise.

"It's beautiful," the enamored captain murmured, her eyes wide as she took in the sight. "I've forgotten how gorgeous the seaside was." Garchomp stepped closer to her.

"Isn't it? This world outside the mountain is just as lustrous as all the jewels we used to find as hatchlings."

The captain chortled. "I think," she said slowly, "I now see why you left. This landscape truly is a treasure to behold."

"And not just the landscape. The pokémon too." He turned to her. "My friend, it was painful to leave you behind to follow my dream. All those years I never once stopped thinking of you and of the stories I would tell you of my adventures. Of the places I've been. Of the gems I've found. If you'd grant me just one day I'd like to share it all with you before I leave once more." He fidgeted with his hat a bit. "That is, if your crew would be alright with that."

The captain glanced back at her remaining crew members. The three gave various smirks and winks, to which their captain answered with a quick but not unfriendly snap of teeth. She snorted, turning away from Garchomp. "Just one day? You best be joking, matey." She whirled back around, jabbing a claw at his chest. "You're going to show me _every_ piece of treasure you've found or seen since you've left, and I won't let you be until you do." Garchomp blinked. Then a grin started to grow on his face before faltering.

"But your crew—"

"We go wherever the captain goes," Lairon stated simply. "Besides, I am curious to know what the rocks outside the mountain taste like."

"And I wouldn't mind seeing what a forest looks like," added Graveler, interested in his own thought. Gliscor swooped around the two.

"And someone's gotta’ keep you guys in line when the captain's away," he teased. Graveler whacked Gliscor out of the air, and Lairon proceeded to sit on his tail. The bat swiped at the steel rhino with his pincers until he was finally released, the other two laughing. His look became more sincere. "But really…I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Graveler and Lairon nodded in agreement, equally honest.

Italy beamed, leaping up onto the captain's shoulder. "Then I wish you all the best! You're going to have so much fun out there, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Italy." The captain placed Italy on the ground. "Good luck on your own adventure."

"It was a pleasure meeting you. All of you." Garchomp addressed the Eevee's friends.

"Same here," said Germany.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us," added Japan.

"I guess not all bandits are bad news," Gilbert smirked. The captain flashed her teeth right back at him. After the farewells, Garchomp led his old friend and her crew back inside the mountain. Italy bounded up to the edge of the cliff side. He let the cool breeze ruffle through his fur before following his friends along the pathway leading down Mount Gold.

"So what now?" Gilbert kept even pace with Germany and Japan. The Houndoom looked at him. "The Gir-Ou Ocean is straight ahead. How do you suppose we'll reach Kaos Island without a boat?" Germany blinked, realization setting in, and he looked over at Japan. The Absol let out a small sigh.

"From what I remember, there is supposed to be an unexplainable phenomenon where a region of the ocean remains frozen all year long, creating a bridge of ice, and only the pokémon living on the coastline know about it. As you can see, there isn't one. But," he gave his friend a tiny smile, "that doesn't mean we're stuck here. We've already met and overcome several impossibilities getting here; I believe reaching the island won't be any more difficult." Germany nodded.

Italy frowned. "But how do we get across quickly? Didn't someone say it'd take at least half a year by boat?" He was right; Germany could remember the young Lillipup telling them that. He paused when he heard voices.

"Hold on," he told the others. They froze, also noticing the faint words being carried by the breeze.

"It sounds like someone's in trouble," uttered Gilbert. Without further prompting, the four of them picked up their pace and followed the sounds. They climbed the rest of the way down the mountain and raced along the beach, all the while the voices growing progressively louder.

"…to do now…"

"…sure there isn't anyone who…"

"…don't know what else to do…"

The group stumbled upon quite a sight. Five pokémon were gathered around another, a large aquatic creature nearly completely buried beneath the sand. One crab and two hermit crabs were digging futilely at the sand around the larger creature's snout, and a tadpole was just as uselessly trying to scoop sand away from it with its tail. Their success at digging was minimal at best. Far from the throng of inland pokémon were three others wading as close to the shoreline as they could. A quick whisper from Japan identified the jellyfish creature as Tentacruel and the two serpentine monsters as Gyarados and Milotic. The one labeled Gyarados glared with frustration toward the other two.

"This is useless! These beach pokémon clearly aren't able to rescue her. Milotic, Tentacruel, use Surf with me so we can hurry and save Lapras ourselves."

"W-w-wait!" one of the heads from the stout palm tree pokémon stuttered as it stomped awkwardly over to the three in the ocean, "J-just give us another try. We're doing the best we can here."

Conflicted, the Milotic looked worriedly at the buried pokémon. "Our dear Lapras, please hold on just a bit longer as we settle this." The beached pokémon made a weak moan in response.

"Look, Exeggutor, we have no desire to destroy anybody's home," the jellyfish tried to state rationally, "But we'll do whatever we must for our sea maiden. Some of us more than others." He glared at his other compatriot who snorted in return. The beachside pokémon looked scared at the veiled threat and increased their pace.

Germany faced his group. "As much as I hate diverting from our goal once again, they seem to need assistance. And it will be dark soon. There'll be little time for us to find or make a boat before the sun sets."

"And that princess is in trouble," Italy was quick to add, "We have to do something."

"Sea maiden," Japan corrected him, "And I agree."

Gilbert nodded. "Of course I'll help because I'm awesome like that, but let's not ignore the obvious. Rescuing someone with that high a status will likely grant us some sort of favor." Germany was well aware of what the Mightyena was implying, and he agreed.

"But we won't force them if they refuse. It sounds like they are in just as much a hurry as we are to get somewhere, and we shouldn't delay them." They let their presence be known, stepping forward and catching one of the beach pokémon's attention. The blue tadpole jumped back in alarm.

"Bandits!" it let out a high cry, and all the others scuttled back in fear.

"Nah, we're not bandits," said Gilbert, trying to ease the situation, "We were just passing through Mount Gold." He eyed the trapped Lapras. "That's quite a predicament you're in."

"Please sirs," the Milotic hurried over to them before the rest of her party could react, "Please save our maiden. She's been trapped in the sand for a few days now, and her health is steadily declining."

"We don't need their help; we can get her ourselves!" roared the Gyarados, and several of the beach pokémon whimpered in fright. "Besides, I don't trust them!" But the Tentacruel quickly halted him.

"We know, Gyarados, but let's exhaust all our other options first. We shouldn't let these good pokémon suffer because of our predicament." To the nations and Gilbert he briefly introduced his party. "Can you help us, travelers? We'll repay you however we can."

"Of course," Germany responded, "The four of us are in a hurry ourselves, so we understand your plight."

Milotic cocked her head. "Four?"

Confused, Germany did a quick headcount of his party. The Eevee was missing. Looking back around, he spotted him talking to the Lapras. "Italy!"

But Italy wasn't listening to him. Instead, he was brushing sand away from Lapras's eyes, trying to calm the trapped pokémon. "Don't worry, signorina. My friends and I will get you out of there in no time, you'll see. Germany looks pretty scary, but he's really a nice guy. And Gilbert's a very strong General. And Japan will come up with a neat plan to save you. And I'll be here the whole time supporting everyone, so you have nothing to fear." He smiled, and Lapras actually chuckled weakly at his confident grin.

Exeggutor approached them. "Can you really help us? We've tried digging her out, but we're simply ill-equipped to do that."

"Well, we're not going to leave a pretty lady stranded," Italy stated simply, and he began digging sand away from Lapras's face. But the sand was so fine and loose it started to slide back into the space Italy made, and the Eevee halted to stop himself from slipping forward. He did manage to clear some of the sandy debris from Lapras's face, though.

The aquatic pokémon coughed. "Thanks," she uttered in a husky voice. Italy's ears drooped.

"You don't sound very well. You're not sick, are you?"

"She needs water," Gilbert muttered to the other two nations. He jerked his head toward the ocean. "A Lapras out of the sea can't survive for very long. And the sand coating her is only making matters worse."

"Then her health is priority number one." Japan considered their next course of action. A plan started to form. "Excuse me," he addressed the entourage, "But do any of you know Water Gun or Hydro Pump?"

"I know Hydro Pump," Gyarados answered. He rose up higher out of the water. "I got it! I can use that to blast all the sand away!"

"But our home—!"

"No no no!" Japan hastily interrupted, "We're just going to try and rehydrate the maiden. She must be ill because of the lack of water."

"Then our Hydro Pumps are too powerful for the maiden to handle," Tentacruel interjected. He raised a tentacle toward Milotic. "Don't you know Water Gun?"

Milotic jerked, as if suddenly remembering she could. "Yes! Yes I do!" She hesitated. "But I don't want to drown Lapras."

"Don't worry, you don't have to hit her directly. Aim for the sand around her." Milotic nodded, and after everyone on the beach moved out of the way she fired a powerful but thin stream of water in front of Lapras's head. Naturally, the sand absorbed most of it. But persistence rewarded them soon enough when Lapras's labored breaths started to ease up. After several minutes there was a dark ring of wet sand around Lapras's head. "That should be easier to shovel away."

"On it," Italy teasingly saluted before once again digging. His friends and the beach pokémon went over and joined him in his efforts. In time they were able to clear away all the sand from around her head and part of her neck. And that's when Germany realized their second problem.

"As large as she is, how are we going to get her out?"

"What do you mean?" the tadpole, Poliwag, asked.

"Look at the angle of her head," Germany gestured, "Upward, with her neck stretched vertically. She's buried deep in the sand, and it's admittedly a miracle she's even able to breathe. Once we manage to clear all the sand away from her, judging by her size, it'd take more than all of us to lift her out."

"But we can't just give up," wailed Milotic. She searched around frantically. "Oh, should we go find another pokémon who can help?"

Tentacruel shifted, his displeasure very slowly but quite noticeably rising. "Who? It can't be a pokémon from the sea, and the only large enough land pokémon is a bandit."

"Maybe I can go and find Garchomp…" But Gilbert shot down Italy's suggestion.

"Uh, no. We're not letting you go through that mountain alone again. And anyway, it'd take just as long to find him as it was to find you." He went back to digging. "I say we deal with the problem when we get there. Right now we have to free Lapras." Conceding to that, the others continued. Since digging straight down was no longer an option, they had to expand their digging area around the beached pokémon.

Hours of alternating digging and rehydrating Lapras left everybody exhausted, and by the time she was halfway dug out it was well into the night. Italy had nestled himself comfortably on top of the sea maiden's now exposed shell. He, the two Dwebble, and Krabby were the only ones sleeping with her tonight; the rest had no room in the pit they’d constructed around them. It was a little strange that for as long as they'd been in this world tonight was the first time Italy wouldn't be sleeping next to his friends. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. The Eevee sighed and rolled over.

"Can't sleep?" Lapras asked. She sounded so much better now that sand wasn't coating her mouth or making her sick. Italy smiled; she had a deep though soothing voice.

"Not really."

Lapras bowed her head. "I'm sorry. If you want to sleep somewhere else you can—"

"Oh no, it's not you, signorina," Italy said, "Besides, your friends wanted someone to keep watch over you, and Germany trusts me to do the job." His smile slipped. "It's just…I wish we didn't have to go to Kaos Island."

The Krabby stirred and rubbed his eyes with his pincer. "Kaos Island? Did I hear that correctly?" Italy nodded, and that seemed to wake the crab up further. "Really!?" His voice woke up the two Dwebble, and they popped out of their shells.

"What is—"

"—Going on?"

"Italy and his friends have to go to Kaos Island." Krabby shook his pincers nervously. "You may be some strong pokélites, but I never figured you four the thrill-seeking type. I heard just reaching the island is near-suicidal."

Italy frowned. "So swimming there is…?" If that was true, then Lapras and her entourage would never agree to give them a lift.

Lapras, however, made a noise. "Um, I'm not so sure about that." All the pokémon looked up at her. "I've never been to the island, but my pod passes only a dozen or so leagues away from it every summer. The currents around there aren't that bad. I think it's just rumors that keep other pokémon away." Italy perked up.

"Really? So that means you can ferry—" He hastily shut his mouth. But Lapras twisted her neck to stare at him.

"So you're only helping me so you can reach the island?"

Italy shook his head. "No! Not entirely. We really do want to help you. It's just that…we wouldn't force you if you said no." He sat up straight. "We know what it's like being trapped. Right now we're trapped. And getting to Kaos Island is the only way to get us back home. But we've met so many kind pokémon on our journey. And a lot of them helped us for nothing in return. The very least we can do before leaving this world is return the favor in kind." The Dwebble and Krabby stared back and forth between the two, confused by Italy's words and wondering what Lapras's response would be.

After a moment the Lapras gave Italy a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "You're very sweet, Italy. And I appreciate you being honest. After hearing that, I can't thank you and your friends enough." Italy beamed. "I want to believe I would do the same for you if you and your friends were the ones stuck instead of me, even if I don't have any arms to dig."

"Ah, now that you mention it, how did you get stuck?"

"Please don't laugh," said Lapras, "I mean, it's not embarrassing, but it'll sound unbelievable." She huffed when Italy chuckled.

"I won't laugh," he assured her, "After everything we've been through I'll believe almost anything." Lapras nodded.

"My pod was making its annual migration to cooler seas. You see our migrations are considered sacred by most oceanic and coastal pokémon. To them it signals the changing of tides and currents, the start of the mating period, and the blessings of a good season. During our journey, we passed through the region my friends with me now live in. I split off from the others to spend a little time with them. And when it came for me to rejoin my family the three offered to escort me back. But along the way to reunite with my pod, a storm appeared out of nowhere. I remember a large bolt of pink lightning hitting me and knocking me out. When I woke up, I found myself completely buried. Exeggutor and his neighbors managed to clear away some of the sand by the time I woke up. It took my friends over a day after that to find me."

Italy nodded in understanding and told her words of sympathy and support that they'll definitely get her out. But he was keenly aware of what she just described to him as something very unsettling. "Say, you wouldn't mind if I leave for a quick moment? I think you just warned me of something I need to tell my friends."

"Sure?" she said, not quite sure what part of her tale was a warning. She still let him climb up her neck and out of the pit. He scanned the area, able to see all the dark silhouettes sleeping around the pit or just out at sea. Germany was the second largest shadow on the beach. The Eevee crept over to him, careful to gently wake his other two friends as well. When he nudged Germany awake, the Houndoom jolted upright before calming and realizing who it was who disturbed him. Italy motioned silently that he needed to be quiet then pointed to an area some distance away so they could all talk privately. Germany got up quietly and followed his friend, Japan and Gilbert right behind him.

"What is it?" he whispered when they were well enough away.

"I don't think it was an accident Lapras ended up here," Italy frowned, taking a seat. "We were talking, and she said she ended up buried here after being struck by pink lightning." Germany and Japan stiffened. Gilbert cocked his head.

"Huh? Pink lightning?"

"We were attacked by a strange pink light not too long after arriving in this world," Germany explained. "We realized later it was Palkia's doing."

Japan's eyes narrowed. "Palkia knows we're the only ones who can free him. He must have trapped Lapras on the beach so we'd have a means to reach his altar."

"But do you really believe he did this?" Germany asked the group at large, "I'll acknowledge the timing is a bit more than coincidental, but Lapras has been trapped for days, long before we reached the mountains. And Palkia hasn't interfered with our journey other than the one time."

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's more than likely aware his stone is the only way for us to return home and for him to be set free. To ensure we'd find the stone and make it through Mount Gold he transported us onto the Schwaradler's land for a guide. To make certain we reach the island he transported this unfortunate Lapras to grant us passage."

"Why not teleport you directly to the island once Italy got his stone? Or, better still, to Mount Gold from the start?" asked Gilbert.

Japan eyed their bags by the pit. "Perhaps his powers can't interact with the stone directly. If they could he would have just teleported the stone directly to his altar and escaped. And he didn't send us directly to Mount Gold from the beginning because, as weak as we were, we would have most certainly been captured or killed while looking for it. He essentially had to 'wait out' his rescue."

Gilbert sighed, falling to the ground. "This is just perfect. Even if Lapras refuses to help us after we rescue her, Palkia will just send someone else to get us to the island. I know we agreed we wouldn't force them to take us, but we also can't endanger more innocent pokémon like this. And telling them our reasons for going to the island might make them even less willing to assist us."

"That may be, but we're keeping to the original plan." The other three stared at Germany. "As long as they don't know they might be more cooperative. There's still a good chance."

Italy fidgeted. "Well, actually, I might have already told the maiden we need to get to the island. But," he quickly added, "she doesn't think it's as dangerous getting to it as many believe. And she didn't seem to be against the idea after I told her."

"Sounds like she didn't seem all for it either," Gilbert countered evenly. Germany grunted.

"Well, we'll know her answer after we free her. For now let's rest. If all goes well, we leave for Kaos Island tomorrow." The others headed back to their spots. Frowning slightly, Italy glanced back as Germany, the last to reach his resting area, nestled down and closed his eyes. It was tempting to run up and sleep with him, knowing tonight could very likely be his last time to do so…

"Hello signorina. I'm sorry to wake you." The Lapras stirred and lifted her head. Italy slid down her neck and landed softly on her shell. "Thank you." She mumbled something sleepily before falling back asleep. Italy curled up tightly and tried his best to fall asleep himself. But terrifying dreams filled with echoes of a furious Dragon's roars made his night an uncomfortably restless one.

* * *

Six hours. Germany was honestly impressed it only took that long since waking up early that morning to finally getting rid of all the sand covering Lapras. Their teamwork was remarkable: from him, Gilbert, and Japan doing most of the laborious digging to the Dwebble and Krabby clearing away the harder debris to Italy supporting them all with Helping Hand. Exeggutor kept watch to make sure none of the hole would cave in on itself, and Poliwag and Milotic kept them all cool and Lapras rehydrated with Water Gun. Though tired and sweating, he smiled.

Lapras waggled her finally freed flippers and chirped merrily. "Oh thank you! Thank you everybody!" Her high spirits tempered somewhat when she looked at the wall of sand still surrounding her. Germany knew what she was thinking, and he already had an answer for her.

"Don't worry. Japan thought ahead and came up with a plan." He raised his voice so that even Lapras's friends could hear him. "We're going to fill the hole with water. We'll dig a long trench leading here from the ocean. Do any of you three know Ice Beam?"

Only a beat later they heard agitated splashing and an energized roar. "Yes! We all do! Hurry up and dig the trenches already!"

"Alright then." The Houndoom turned to Italy and Gilbert. "You guys get started. Japan and I will join you shortly." The two nodded and, with the help of Lapras, leaped out and started to dig once more. "Now," Germany turned to Lapras, "We need you to use Ice Beam on the ground and walls around you. Once the water comes in through the trenches, we don't want it to be absorbed by the sand." Lapras nodded in understanding. She watched as Germany and Japan helped carry the smaller pokémon out before giving their friends a hand with the digging.

Since the trench only had to be wide enough to contain Lapras and not be very deep, it took less than an hour to dig one from the pit to the ocean. With Japan's instructions, the three ocean pokémon froze the interior of the trench. Gilbert then went through to carefully melt any excess ice that might block the water's path. Ocean water quickly flooded down the frozen trail, sloshing into the hole now glistening with thick ice covering its sides. Lapras practically purred when the first small wave of water hit her.

"This was a great idea, Japan," Italy grinned, peering over the side of the hole. Japan looked less enthralled.

"Maybe, but at this rate it will take hours before the hole is filled with water. The tide isn't very high." Milotic's neck straightened slightly.

"Oh, Gyarados can help with that," she smiled, turning to her friend. "Think you can create us a little wave out at sea?"

Her friend snorted. "Can I? I'll flood the whole beach if you want me to!"

"No, just enough to fill the hole," Tentacruel reminded him as Gyarados swam further out. The serpent thrashed his tail wildly, generating ripple after ripple that quickly escalated into giant waves. Waves that, fortunately, mostly dispersed before striking the shore, and what did was easily redirected through the trench.

Germany kept watch over the water's level. "Almost there," he muttered. Lapras was almost free, the water in the pit steadily rising…rising…until…

"Ah! Thank you! Thank you!" The coastal pokémon cheered as Lapras finally rose over the edge of the hole and paddled through the trench. Her friends rushed over to greet her as she at last returned to the ocean. "My friends!"

"Don't ever worry us like that again!" Milotic half-laughed, half-cried.

"The next time lightning takes you away, I'll blast it with my Hyper Beam, I promise!" Gyarados swore.

"Thank you very much for freeing our maiden," Tentacruel turned to the ones on land. "If there's any way we can repay you please let us know."

"How keen are you four in giving us a ride to Kaos Island?" Gilbert immediately asked. Tentacruel, Milotic, and Gyarados visibly flinched.

"K-Kaos Island?" Milotic repeated, sounding disbelieving.

"Absolutely—"

"Yes!" Lapras cut Tentacruel off. She swam up to the shore. "You helped me get back to the ocean. It's only fitting I help you get back home." When her companions gave her puzzling looks she only winked at them. "I know a current that can take us near there quickly and safely. You have nothing to be afraid of, my friends." She turned to the nations. "Climb aboard Misters Italy and Germany."

The others didn't respond immediately as the two clambered onto her shell.

"But your family," Tentacruel tried to reason with his friend. She paused for a second or two before removing the reconsideration with a shake of her head.

"What's a few more days longer? We'll head back to them right after we help these 'mons."

"But you…" He sighed. "Alright." Tentacruel warily relented when it was apparent their sea maiden would carry through with her promise. He maneuvered himself closer to the shore so Japan and Gilbert could ride on top of him.

"Thank you," Italy spoke lowly to Lapras. She glanced back and smiled.

"It's the least I can do. I'm forever indebted to you and all the other pokémon who helped me." To her friends she said with a confident voice, "Don't worry, everyone. We'll reach our destination safely."

"I'm sure he'll make certain of it," Germany muttered under his breath, his tone much more grim than their ride's. Italy heard, though, and tried to give his friend a smile of optimism. It came out forced and honestly halfhearted, but Germany saw and understood Italy's silent message and lightened up a little. They could hold off worrying about the confrontation for just a tiny bit longer.

"You're right," he said more brightly as Lapras led the way out to sea.

_We'll definitely make it home._


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

It was serene. It was quiet. It was the calm before the raging storm.

A gentle prod from a horn woke him from his sleep. "Sirs? Sirs. We're almost there." Germany woke with a grunt, mindful despite his tired state not to knock Italy off Lapras's back. They were already nearing Kaos Island? It's been only a few days, them stopping to rest and recuperate every so often on the scattered islands they happened upon. While he hadn't been expecting the most luxurious of rides, Germany was impressed how quickly they were reaching their destination. Travelling directly to the altar on the back of Lapras shaved months off a journey where they otherwise would’ve been forced to ride along with the ocean’s capricious currents.

Stretching as best he could, Germany looked behind them and watched Tentacruel carefully wake Japan riding atop him. Beside those two Milotic roused Gilbert, who'd decided to sleep on Gyarados's back.

Italy yawned, stretching his whole frame. "That's nice," he mumbled sleepily to Lapras, curling back up. It wasn't until a small but chilly wave splashed against him he woke up properly. "Ah!" He hastily shook his leg dry. That's when something in the distance caught his attention. "Germany, is that it?"

Germany stared ahead. The form of a massive mountain was visible in the horizon. While not quite as tall as Mount Gold it would undoubtedly take them several hours to climb it, assuming the altar was at its peak. "Yes," he answered simply, narrowing his eyes.

They reached the land nearly half an hour later. Lapras, Tentacruel, Milotic, and Gyarados all wished them safe travels before returning out to sea to reunite with family. The four canines all turned to face the mountain. Gilbert growled lowly, his fangs partway revealed. "I don't like this place."

"I agree," said Japan. His fur was bristling. "The energy surrounding this place is abnormal. I think there's something more than just the shrine here." Germany could only take their word that something was amiss. Italy was visibly trembling, but that was almost certainly due to fear. Germany himself could only maybe register a slight electric charge in the air.

They climbed the stony stairway in silence, Germany repeatedly going through possible battle strategies and attacks they could use to take on Palkia. He told himself that they were all ready for this, even Italy. They trained for this. Now all they had to do was win.

At the top of the stairs was a cave. They entered through the mountain's mouth, travelling through a very short corridor before being almost immediately greeted by a room with a three-way split and, hanging above, a huge ceremonial bell. Wary for traps, Germany let Gilbert survey the area. The Mightyena smelled the air and ground, a puzzled expression on his face. "Other pokémon live here?" Surprised by the claim, Germany gave a sniff. Gilbert was right—Germany could just catch a whiff of a foreign scent. But…there was something odd about it. And the Houndoom began to wonder if these possible natives were friendly or adversary.

Germany took the first step forward, cautiously walking down the middle path. He eyed the numerous metallic plates embedded in the walls giving off the only light inside the corridor. It did not help that the yellow orbs eerily resembling eyes seemed to track their every move. They reached another three-way fork with another ceremonial bell hanging from the chamber's ceiling, and this time Japan led them down the left path. He stepped with a bit more hesitancy and frequently stopped to stare at the plates. "I know these…" he mumbled, more to himself, though, as he never raised his concerns to the others. The decorative plates did not respond.

Upon reaching the third split Gilbert wordlessly took the lead down the middle path again. It was at the fifth identical fork, having gone right down the previous, he snarled loudly, startling Italy. "Someone's messing with us!" The Eevee tried to shuffle behind Germany's legs.

"How so?" he whimpered. Gilbert growled lowly.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "But it feels like we're only walking in circles." He suddenly stiffened, only his ears swiveling back and forth rapidly. "You hear that? It sounds like somebody's whispering." The nations paused and listened. Concentrating, Germany could make out the echoes of something drifting in the stale air.

Like a chant.

Or a curse.

His fur bristled.

"I want to try something. Italy, Japan, remain here." His friends gave him quizzical looks. "Gilbert, go down whichever tunnel I don't." The Mightyena nodded and let Germany choose his path first. Going left, the Houndoom didn't see anything different as he walked through the tunnel. Only the same strange plates as before. But when he entered the next chamber—

"Wha—Germany, how'd you get behind us?" Italy dashed over to him, thoroughly confused. "That tunnel didn't circle around, did it?" Germany shook his head.

"No, but it does prove something. Any minute now…" Italy blinked curiously before hearing more footsteps. Glancing behind Germany, the Eevee spotted an equally perplexed Mightyena approaching. Germany eyed the Absol, wondering if he caught on too. "Japan?"

"Right," his friend nodded, stepping towards them. "This is some sort of illusion. And I think I've figured out how to break it." He and Germany took on attacking stances; Gilbert, though a bit baffled, mimicked them. Italy huddled himself in the center of their ring. Japan charged up a powerful Shadow Ball, glaring down one of the tunnels.

But at the last moment he fired it upwards, hitting the bell above them.

"Hrnn!" The metallic bell let out a cry and fell from its roost; the canines barely managed to dodge in time.

"Was that a pokémon?" Italy gasped.

"Bronzong," uttered Japan as the dust cleared. "It's part psychic." His attention was soon diverted. "Get ready. The Bronzor are here." The plates that had been embedded in the tunnel walls came zooming out, blocking their path and quickly encircling them as a wavy, hovering barrier.

Gilbert and Japan both used Shadow Ball while Germany charged with Fire Fang. Bite after bite, he was pleased to find them not even attacking back; their eyes flashed but nothing happened.

"AH!" Italy suddenly recoiled and fell as if something struck him. Alarmed, Germany fell another opponent with Iron Tail before leaping back to check on him.

"What happened?" he asked tersely.

"Ow! It was like someone used a sledgehammer against my head," Italy groaned, rubbing his forehead against his paws.

"Those things know Extrasensory," the Mightyena grunted, knocking out another opponent with Incinerate. His Crunch overpowered a third, and he flung his defeated opponent into two more. He spotted the Houndoom standing over his friend, acting as his shield.

"Italy, can you still support us?"

"I'll try," the Eevee muttered, eyes still squeezed shut in pain. But blue auras materialized around them, and Germany felt rejuvenated by the boost.

That is until the Bronzong rose from the ground and let out an ear-bleeding noise. All four were incapacitated by the Metal Sound, and Italy couldn't keep his concentration on Helping Hand, letting the links fade. With them stumbling to cover their ears, several of the smaller pokémon hovered forward, nearly directly in Germany and Japan's faces. "Germany, watch—" Italy tried to warn, but the Bronzor's eyes flashed bright yellow. Italy watched as his friend suddenly tumbled over as if unconscious. "Germany!?" Another thud beside him told him Japan had fallen as well. "No! Japan!"

A third Bronzor hovered in front of him, its eyes shining brighter and brighter. Too bright. Italy's vision began to ripple into whiteness.

"Look away!" A Shadow Ball careened into the plate, blasting it and its glowing eyes away. Italy shook his head, trying to rid himself of the inexplicable drowsiness that befell him. Gilbert had run in front of him and the Houndoom lying beside him. "West, wake up! You've come too far to fall asleep now!" No response. Gilbert growled. "Hurry and wake West and Japan up, Italy. A Hypnosis that strong will keep them down all day if they're not disturbed."

The Bronzor surrounded them; but Gilbert, howling, knocked all of them out with a powerful Dark Pulse ring. However, the larger Bronzong finally retaliated; he spun at Gilbert at high speed, slamming into him and flinging him away. Italy, shoving his friends as hard as he could to wake them, nearly got hit by the Mightyena sent flying.

"Germany, you have to wake—ah! Gilbert!" He turned his head to see the giant bell looming over him, its eyes glowing red. Italy hastened to shut his own.

Gilbert snarled and leaped at the Bronzong. His sharp teeth bit down on the pokémon, and though it was made of steel the Bronzong recoiled in pain and tried to wave the Mightyena off its arm. Italy gave him assistance with Helping Hand, and now the large bell let out a ringing moan.

Germany stirred. "…What happened?" he slurred, rising unsteadily to his feet. It took less than three seconds for him to observe and understand the situation. He rushed to Japan's side, nudging him awake with his horns. "Japan, get up." The Absol started, looking around in confusion one second then on his paws and ready for battle the next.

The two charged– Germany with Iron Tail and Japan with Shadow Ball. Their attacks hit, and the Bronzong finally fell in defeat with a heavy clang. The moment it did the chamber around them blurred. The four of them could now see that there had only ever been one tunnel to take; an illusion had kept them walking in circles the whole time. The Bronzor had actually lined this room's walls, so they and the Bronzong hanging from above had been keeping watch on them the second they'd entered the cave. Gilbert sighed.

"They must have been the guardians of the altar, entrusted to keep intruders out at all costs to prevent Palkia's return."

"Now I feel bad we had to beat them," Italy admitted sadly, "They were just trying to protect their world."

Germany chose not to reply to that. Instead, he made sure his friends weren't too injured before leading them down the only corridor. A massive chamber greeted them on the other side. A lone pedestal atop a small platform was the only structure in the otherwise bare room, bathed in the sunlight pouring in from a spacious hole far above it. When they neared the altar Germany shook the bag off his back, letting the stone inside ring pleasantly as it hit the floor. They could all see a soft pink glow creeping through the bag's flap.

"How soon will Palkia attack?" Germany asked Japan. The latter looked up toward the ceiling's opening.

"I'm afraid not very long. But we'll have a short window to prepare ourselves after placing the stone on the altar. Palkia will appear not long after the portal opens."

Germany nodded and glanced at Italy. "Then it's time we get home. Want to do the honors?"

Italy beamed, his heart lifting. "Yes sir!" As he grabbed the Pearl of Space between his forepaws and carefully began walking to the pedestal on hind legs, his smile grew ever bigger. It was too soon to celebrate and they still needed to defeat Palkia…but to finally hear that word uttered by Germany, and after so long. Home. He approached the shrine. "Let's go home." He placed the pearl on its altar.

A swirling pink vortex of energy materialized beside the altar, crackling and distorting the very fabric of reality, making everything around it waver like smoke. They all gaped, staring at the portal in shock. It appeared way too soon! Germany saw the danger a split second too late as a white claw shot out of the hole, grabbing hold to the startled Eevee. "Italy!"

Palkia flew out of his prison, his grip tight on Italy as he soared above the three. "Let Italy go!" Gilbert shouted, firing a Shadow Ball at the Great Dragon's head. Palkia dodged the assault with ease. He roared, generating a powerful gust of wind as he flapped higher up.

" _None of you are leaving alive._ " He hovered before them, glaring hard at Germany and Japan. " _Intruders to the Kingdom of Space, you must be eliminated. I shall not let your presence threaten my reign over this land._ "

"You no longer rule this land!" Germany shot back, letting his tail glow metallic white.

"And we _will_ be returning home," Japan narrowed his eyes, his horn shining a vibrant purple. "All of us."

Palkia roared again, his clasp tightening. Italy let out a cry as his ribs were crushed by the pressure. " _You have no say in the matter– no one shall ever again. You wish to escape my domain? Then defeat me!_ " He tightened his hold even further, and Italy, out of desperation to breathe now, bit down as hard as he could on Palkia's hand. The Dragon didn't so much as flinch.

Germany sprung into action, running full out toward the Dragon. Adrenaline fueled his muscles as he leaped high into the air, almost high enough to reach Palkia's chest. He twirled, bringing his tail forward to strike with everything he had. The Great Dragon parried his blow, scales clashing and pushing against the Iron Tail, before brushing the Houndoom aside. Growling as he was shoved back, Germany saw a Shadow Ball hurl for the Dragon's face, its speed near blinding. Palkia reacted in reflex by generating a Water Pulse to neutralize the black orb.

Gilbert barked out a curse. He ran to the side to get better aim at Palkia, to find a weak spot. Germany did the same. But Palkia wouldn't be fooled by their tactic to divert his attention. He raised his arm to block moments before being struck on his left side by Japan's unannounced Psycho Cut. The Absol scowled. From where he stood he noticed a concerning lack of movement from the captured Eevee. "Hang in there!"

Rushing once more, Germany unleashed Flamethrower. Palkia faltered, astonished his opponent would use such a disadvantageous move. He bellowed a shout when the flames struck him on the arm, inflicting a minor burn. The Houndoom followed up with another Iron Tail; this one landing and striking Palkia directly on his burned wrist. The Dragon let out another cry of surprise. Germany caught only the barest of warnings before he realized what was going to happen. "No! Italy, I've got you!" He raced to intercept– though injured, Palkia had hurled Italy as hard as he could toward the earth. Bodies collided, and Germany could have sworn a rib cracked as he and Italy were sent to the ground. The impact was enough to knock all the wind out of him.

"I…Italy?" Germany was soon groaning too much to speak; something was definitely bruised. Gilbert and Japan ran over to see if their friends were okay.

"Germany? Italy?"

"West? Italy?"

Italy coughed, slowly sitting up. He spotted whom he was on top of. "Germany!" The Eevee hurriedly climbed off his friend. "Can you move?" The Houndoom nodded with a grunt, obviously pained.

Gilbert glanced away from them to check on their opponent. "Move it!" he shouted, slamming into Germany to knock him out of the way of the oncoming Hydro Pump; Japan used Quick Attack to snatch Italy and escape. The powerful torrent cracked and concaved the ground where they'd just been.

Japan dropped Italy as Gilbert made sure Germany could stand on his own feet. "Use Dig and provide us with Helping Hand underground."

"But you and—"

"Please! You'll be safer that way!" Even as Japan spoke, a shadow loomed over them. Japan looked up to see Palkia uncurling his tail downward at them, the limb cloaked with swirling water. "Ngh!" He had only a split second to block the attack with Iron Tail, and it took all of his concentration and energy to keep the Aqua Tail from crushing him. Italy hastened to dig into the ground, shoveling aside hard earth as fast as he could so he could hide and then help his friend.

Fortunately, Gilbert beat him to the assistance. The Mightyena skittered underneath the tail and used his own Iron Tail to push back as well. Only seconds later Germany joined them.

Helping Hand's blue aura cloaked and united them. With it and the combined force of the Iron Tails they were able to overpower Palkia's attack and push the Great Dragon into stumbling backward. The effort it took left them momentarily breathless, however.

"Guys…this isn't good," Gilbert huffed lowly; the other two only risked glancing at him for a split second. "It took all of us to defend against one attack…and his Hydro Pump earlier was hardly anything." At this Germany looked fully at Gilbert. The instant he did so Palkia shot out another Water Pulse, this one noticeably faster than the first. Somehow they all managed to roll out of the way of the watery bullet.

"Are you saying," breathed Germany, landing beside the Mightyena, "that Palkia's not giving his all?"

"Exactly. He's toying with us." The two plus Japan were forced to counterattack after Palkia's third use of Water Pulse. Gilbert's Dark Pulse made the Great Dragon hesitate in aiming for him next, giving Germany the chance to jump up and latch onto Palkia's tail with his fire-infused teeth. The Fire Fang seemed to do very little against the scales, and he was knocked back to the ground. Japan's Shadow Ball barely missed hitting as Palkia soared to another region of the cave, gliding past the ceiling's hole.

Germany blinked. Hold on– why wasn't Palkia running away? None of them could fly; if he chose to flee then—

"No, he's not at full strength," Germany realized. As he was right now, Palkia could barely counter against four pokémon fighting together. "He's stalling, drawing power until he knows he can demolish us."

"Then we'll take him down quickly," said Japan, but his words might as well have been empty. They hadn't been fighting for long, but already the Absol was breathing heavier than he needed to. He too, Germany realized with concern, was panting too much after what should have been typical battling.

_But how do we do that?_ He gritted his teeth, flashing a glance toward the hole Italy was in. Even his Helping Hand didn't feel to be giving them that extra boost in energy. And the link let him sense brief pangs of Italy's fear and worry for them. He returned his sights to the battle. "We'll win by any and all means necessary." Before he could stop himself he used Howl. The haunting cry echoed throughout the cavern, manifesting his anger, his hopes, his determination, his ruthlessness to succeed, raising his spirits. Gilbert joined in, adding to the ringing battle cry a shout of assured victory.

The Great Dragon noticeably faltered. " _Why do you waste what little breath you have left?_ " he grumbled. But Germany saw the furtive glance to the side, the brief peek toward his shoulder. The Houndoom couldn't believe he missed it before but looking at them he could see forming pink orbs growing steadily inside the sockets.

"Japan!" The Absol was already on it. He charged when Palkia looked away, dashing and leaping up into the air as high as he could, his horn shining with a navy-black glow. Blade tore cleanly through flesh.

" _GYAAAAH!_ " Blood streamed from the Great Dragon's left eye. His bellows shook the walls, and loose stones dropped from above. But that did nothing to deter Gilbert and Germany from coming up behind Japan and lashing Palkia with Iron Tails to his wings. Both wings folded under the double assault, and Palkia fell to the ground with a tremendous slam. All three canines stood nearby, regaining their breath before able to strike again. Palkia shifted himself onto his knees and one hand, the remaining covering his bleeding face. The absolute hatred in his eye genuinely froze them all in place. " _HRAAA!_ " Lightning burst forth from his body, striking Germany before any of them had a chance to react.

Germany screamed, the Thunder scorching his body and rendering his muscles useless to control. Seconds that took an eternity passed before he regained himself; it took him a brief while to realize he had fallen due to the attack. High-pitched rings filled his ears, and he desperately wanted to shake the whiteness out of his vision. He found himself fully paralyzed instead.

"…ny! Germany!" The others had come to check on him, but it was Italy's voice that broke through the insufferable ringing. He had crawled out from the safety of the hole to see if he was alright.

"Ngh! Italy…you're supposed to…stay out of the way. We can't…defeat him without your Helping Hand." Even talking was a struggle.

"You can't defeat him if you're too hurt either," Italy replied, stepping forward. "You need—ah!" Palkia had stood, towering over the four, the heaviness in the air intensifying with his rage.

" _While replenishing my strength is still priority, I should have known killing you outright would've solved all my problems from the beginning!_ " He smashed his tail against the cave wall as hard as he could. Giant cracks formed, splintering and tearing up the wall, reaching the ceiling. Crushing stones and boulders rained down from above, and Gilbert and Japan wasted no time destroying some of them with their Shadow Balls. But their respite after defending themselves was short-lived. Purple light enveloped the remains of the shattered stones, and they were soon redirected and flung at the battered group.

Gilbert and Japan were knocked away and rendered unconscious almost immediately. Italy was slammed into Germany's side and both definitely suffered cracked ribs. Neither had a chance to brace himself when they were both bombarded with a cold, biting Hydro Pump. The pressurized blast nearly drowned the Eevee, and terror flashed through him that it would not let up until it was too late. But at some point, he vaguely realized, the stinging water didn't hurt quite as much. Opening eyes he never registered as closing, Italy saw that he had been shot off and behind Germany, whose prone body was now shielding him and taking the full brunt of the attack.

Then the assault stopped. Italy weakly lifted his head and tried to crawl to his friend. "Ger…many…?" He wasn't moving. Noises to his right indicated Gilbert was stirring. "Germany?" His voice was a tiny, weak whisper. Italy didn't get to say anything more when the earth below them rumbled and then erupted with searing heat. Italy screamed as he was again tossed back. He smashed into a wall, Germany beside him, clearly unconscious. He kept his hold on wakefulness just long enough to hear Gilbert shout something…

* * *

"WEST! ITALY!" Gilbert forced himself to aching legs. He had no idea how long he was out, but when he woke it was to see those two nearly getting incinerated by that terrifying Earth Power. He stood…shakily…but he couldn't move. He simply couldn't. West wasn't moving. Italy was having difficulty breathing, even while knocked out. Palkia was staring almost hungrily at the two, daring them to get back up and face his wrath again. Gilbert tightened the muscles in his paws, uselessly clawing the ground. Palkia's wing twitched but otherwise the Great Dragon didn't redirect his gaze. Gilbert snarled, staring at the pearl on Palkia's shoulder plate that was steadily growing bigger and brighter.

"I'll kill you…" Palkia finally gazed to the side. "I'll kill you for hurting West and Italy like that."

" _You are not an intruder upon my kingdom. Don't waste your life by defending these anomalies. Leave now and I might forgive you for your earlier transgressions against me._ "

"And you know what I say to that!?" A ring of malevolent darkness expanded from the Mightyena, filling the whole room and striking Palkia. Palkia staggered under the intensity of the anger fuelling Gilbert's Dark Pulse, finally turning away from Germany and Italy. Gilbert's fur was standing on end, his fangs were completely bared, and his eyes shone with a promise to rain down pain. "Screw. You. Whom you call anomalies I call brothers. They've more than earned their keep as members of the great Schwaradler Family, and I'd sooner give up my life for their sakes!"

Palkia blinked before roaring and charging toward him. " _Then you can die along with them, traitor!_ " He opened his jaws for another Hydro Pump, but Gilbert beat him in attacking first. He used the mightiest Roar he could muster, hoping to halt the beast. However, Palkia countered with Hyper Voice, overwhelming the Mightyena's howling and even pushing him back a few feet. Gilbert held firm, and though deaf, pushed himself to rush at the Great Dragon. With piercing fangs he clamped down on Palkia's leg. But that wasn't enough; without Italy's Helping Hand he couldn't deal significant damage, and Palkia easily batted him away with his arm.

Thrown to the ground, Gilbert looked up in time to see Palkia's massive foot about to crush him. A Psycho Cut sliced between the two, temporarily stopping the Dragon. Gilbert rolled away before he could be smashed, nodding gratefully toward a worn Japan. Japan in turn used Shadow Ball to distract Palkia. It worked if only just– Palkia seemed torn between finishing off Italy and Germany who were slowly recovering and going after the more vexing Japan and Gilbert.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get the chance to choose. Japan used Quick Attack then Night Slash to strike Palkia just behind the knee. Gilbert ran and swung with Iron Tail as the Dragon's head fell, striking the other side of his face. He grinned with cruel pleasure when he felt his tail sink deeper than expected into exposed flesh. He landed as a now mostly blind and screeching Palkia fired a wild Hydro Pump at the duo.

But a Flamethrower from behind struck it. It couldn't stop it completely but it did reduce the damage dealt. The two looked back, smiling tiredly at Germany. Beside him was a freshly dug hole, and not long did links from Italy's Helping Hand connect them once more.

But growing laughter slowly filled the cavern. The nations and Gilbert tensed their sore muscles, warily watching Palkia who was leisurely getting back to his feet. " _You're too late…_ " He looked with ruined eyes at the pearl, and the three could see it was nearly complete and glowing brightly. " _Behold my true strength._ " He raised a single hand to the sky, and instantly dark clouds swirled above them, blocking the light entering through the ceiling's hole.

Gilbert stiffened. "Brace yourselves!" Right as he spoke a ball of light formed in the center of the clouds and exploded, raining down meteorites that honed in on the canines. Knowing they couldn't run, Germany, Japan, and Gilbert did their best to dodge, but the shower of draconic meteors shook the earth and heated the ground beneath them, making it impossible to escape damage of some sort.

"Hot! Too hot!" Germany narrowly evaded another meteor and turned his head in time to see Italy fleeing hurriedly out of his hole. The Eevee caught his breath then cried out in alarm and stumbled back when a burning rock crashed down on top of the hole's exit not five seconds later.

" _I've got you._ " Palkia spread his wings wide, taking flight before the other nations or Gilbert could do anything, and landed beside Italy. The shocked Eevee barely had enough time to brace himself for the Aqua Tail that launched him clear across the cave.

"Italy! Gyhh!" Germany was blown precariously off his feet as Palkia flew across the cavern to land again beside his target. "Get up!" When he could stand again he saw Gilbert and Japan already racing to protect Italy. Germany hastened to catch up with them.

" _You. You are their trump card,_ " Palkia towered over Italy, who was at least on his feet and looking for a means to escape. " _You give them the strength to fight me. Without you, you're all too weak to damage me._ " Without even looking he swung his tail again, just missing Japan who leaped to the side. " _I needn't even kill you right now; I only have to keep you away until our battle is over._ " He stamped his foot, and all three trying to save Italy were momentarily halted by Earth Powers erupting before them. Palkia raised his arm, his pearl nearly blinding.

Italy took his chance. He used Quick Attack and dashed between Palkia's feet, desperate to reunite with his friends who were once more running towards him. When the tail came down from above, he sprinted to the left. Then in an act nobody was expecting Italy skidded on his paws, twisting around to face the Great Dragon, and fired Swift. The glowing stars of energy exploded all along Palkia's front side, face, and arm, and he roared in pain.

In retaliation, Palkia swiped down with his claw.

A massive disturbance to reality ripped through the air, careening toward Italy. Italy could see through the tear in space, like a rushing gateway ready to devour him. And in its maws was an endless void of soul-crushing darkness. The Eevee was too petrified to move.

Something pushed him. Something knocked him out of the way, bashing him to safety with its Take Down. Italy watched helplessly as the rip in reality swallowed instead another. Watched as the edges around it mended together, fixing themselves with invisible stitches to tie back together and close the gateway in space-time. For a few brief moments there was absolute silence among the remaining three.

Germany was the first to break it.

" _GILBERRRT!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To be continued…**


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

The tear in reality was sealed shut, and he was gone just like that. And with him all of Germany's sense of composure. " _GILBERRRT!_ " he screamed, running to where the spatial hole had just been. "NO! GILBERT!" He stared frantically at the air, the increasing denial to reality eating up inside him. _He isn't gone!_ _He can't go like that! He's too proud, too stubborn, too strong a fighter to just go like that!_ " _GILBERRRT!_ "

Italy took a terrified step back. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I-I just—I d-didn't—I didn't think that—" He froze when he saw Palkia shift. The Eevee took another retreating step away when the red eyes focused once more on him.

Japan noticed it too. "Italy! Hide!" he yelled, rushing to redirect Palkia's attention. But he knew he'd never find an exposed weak spot in time; Palkia was already charging up another attack, his pearls glowing. "Italy!"

The shout stirred something within Germany. Something primal and nearly forgotten. _Italy's in danger…my friends are in danger._ He snapped his head to the side, watching as Palkia prepared another Spacial Rend. _I must…protect them…protect Italy…_

All other thought was completely erased by the single compulsion. _Protect…_

Instinct overwhelmed him. _PROTECT!_

He unleashed Flamethrower before Palkia had a chance to swing. The Great Dragon recoiled in surprise as the flames burned him. The Houndoom didn't let up. Flamethrower after Flamethrower pelted their target mercilessly, yet Palkia was still able to counterattack. He spewed out several Water Pulses to evaporate the flames and pummel the Houndoom. Germany, void of reasoning, pushed his battered form to stand back up. He fired again, either not noticing or not caring that his attacks were ineffective.

" _Can it be?_ " Palkia almost smirked, launching another Hydro Pump and sending Germany flying halfway across the chamber.

"Germany!" Japan and Italy raced to their friend's side. The Houndoom stumbled as he rose this time. He charged before either could stop him. "No! Germany, stop!" shouted Italy. But the Houndoom continued to use Flamethrower and continued to be blasted away by the powerful water attacks.

" _Have you succumbed to your instincts over your friend's death?_ " Palkia flew above Germany and struck him with Dragon Tail. His opponent howled as he was slammed to the earth. " _As if I care of any sentimental attachments you anomalies have made in my kingdom. I will eliminate all of you._ " He struck again as Germany tried to stand; this time the Houndoom didn't rise. " _Die like the dog you are already._ " Germany growled something unintelligible, but it was mixed with a pained whine. His arms and legs trembled violently as he struggled to get up. His eyes, empty of any human consciousness, kept glancing over at Italy and Japan, desperate to see them still alive. Italy froze under the look while Japan tensed.

_This is bad,_ the Absol thought, aware they had to bring their friend back to his senses before he caused his own self-destruction. Gilbert would know how to snap him out of it, but he wasn't here righ—he wasn't here. Japan let out a tiny growl. There was no way Germany could defend them as he was, weak and close to the point of unconsciousness. He could only think of one viable course of action. Japan used Flamethrower on Germany.

"Japan! What are you doing!?" But Japan didn't lessen his attack, putting all the emotion and feeling he could behind the flames. Had it not been confirmed during their travels he would have never resorted to this.

_We're okay._

How could one convey such a message through fire? How could one even hope to get across any sentiment by engulfing their friend in flames? He honestly didn't know, but it didn't matter. When words could not be used to reason, attacks could.

_Please don't hurt yourself for us._

Italy stared at his friend, comprehension soon dawning. "Oh! It's like when you lost control of yourself." He looked up to see Palkia raise his arm. "He's about to use that attack again!" Japan stopped his Flamethrower to direct a ranged Psycho Cut at the dragon. Italy not only provided him support but also linked his Helping Hand with Germany.

_We can't win without you, Germany._

The Psycho Cut was not enough to deter the Great Dragon. Palkia started to swing his arm downward—

Blue fire erupted from the ground and nearly engulfed the entirety of Palkia's hand. He screeched in pain, drawing his arm away from the Inferno, his hand completely burned. Germany was still on the ground, but now he was somewhat upright, glaring lividly at the beast above them. Italy let out a small chuckle of relief: Germany's eyes still lacked that light that made him 'him', but he was at least not going to let himself fall as a means of protecting them.

Palkia's eyes widened at the damage the fire attack had caused him. " _But how? You're all so weak; how can you still deal that much damage?_ " He barely flew out of the way in time of Japan's second Psycho Cut. He examined himself again, noting the multitude of burns and deep cuts all over his body with his remaining eye. " _No…I still must not have enough power to defeat you._ " His pearls shone brightly once more, and he tore open a portal high above the nations. " _We will finish this soon enough, anomalies of space._ "

"No!" They had come too far to simply lose their only means back home that easily. Japan used Shadow Ball to try and block the Dragon, but he simply flew around it, closing the gap between himself and his route of escape.

A sphere of near-blinding blue light bulleted into Palkia's side, and the Great Dragon was hurled away from the portal's collapsing mouth. He roared, searching for the perpetrator. Japan and Italy blinked in shock when a large white bird soared into the chamber from seemingly out of nowhere. It waved its wing in an odd circle, and in the next moment Palkia was surrounded by a mysterious reddish-violet aura. The Dragon used Roar, and the surprised bird was blown away, falling out of the air.

"Are you okay?" Italy and Japan rushed over to their savior. The Eevee helped the strange pokémon up. The bird opened its mouth to speak when a low growl caught all of their attentions. The three could see Germany snarling at the newcomer. "Wait, Germany, they helped us," Italy tried to reason, but that didn't elicit any sort of response from his friend.

"He's lost control," Japan quickly explained to the bird—Togekiss, if he remembered correctly. Then a more pressing question came to mind. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Canada," the Togekiss answered with an embarrassed smile, earning stunned expressions from the other nations, including Germany.

"Can…Canada!?" The shock must have snapped him out of it. Canada nodded.

"We heard you fighting after escaping from the Other Side. We figured you'd need our help."

"'We'?" But Canada couldn't answer Japan's question; Palkia had let out a mighty roar and was glaring at the Canadian.

" _Another anomaly!?_ " He raised his arm yet again, but this time his pearls only flickered. He paused. " _What is…what did you do to me!?_ " The other nations were a bit bemused when Canada likewise seemed unsure what was going on.

"It's not like I can control Metronome," he shrugged at them. They in turn all looked toward Japan.

"If I had to guess, you used Disable." Palkia howled with fury, and he charged at the four, his wings glowing bright white.

But an Energy Ball and Ice Beam flew in front of Palkia, and he hastened to avoid a direct hit. The group turned to see two more nations arrive: a large serpent and another dragon. "Mon Dieu. We already had to deal with Giratina earlier," grumbled the snake. The dragon beside him chuckled.

"Ah! Big brother France!" Italy greeted as the two joined them. He quickly spotted the scarf the second dragon was wearing. "And Russia too?"

"What about the others?" Germany asked.

France shook his head. "No idea. We'd been hoping they were with you."

"Perhaps we can be worrying about this later," Russia interjected, gesturing toward Palkia. The Dragon, still cloaked with the aura, had landed, sending out powerful tremors. He then slammed his claws against the ground, and towering pillars speared out of the earth. Before Germany could react, an arm wrapped around his midsection and he was lifted straight up. Russia had grabbed him and carried him into the air; Canada likewise saved Italy by swooping beneath him and flipping him onto his back. Below them France and Japan nimbly dodged the stony spikes, swerving or jumping to the side at the last second to avoid being skewered.

"Th-thanks," he uttered, adjusting to the fact Russia was able to lift him up so effortlessly.

"It's nothing," said Russia, swooping around until he found a spot to land. "Now, how do we defeat this dragon?"

"You see those jewels?"

"Ah! Say no more, comrade." France had fortunately heard them because in the next moment he materialized a glowing rapier into one of his hands.

"Shall we?" he looked over toward Japan, who nodded. The Absol led the charge with Night Slash, France followed close behind with Leaf Blade, and both were given strength with Italy's Helping Hand. They leaped at Palkia's right shoulder and struck the pearl with their attacks. Palkia countered with Dragon Breath, but both were able to dodge. His attack was weakened due to the cross-shaped slices in his stone.

Canada launched another Aura Sphere, hitting the pearl and cracking it further.

" _NO!_ " Palkia hastily shielded his damaged pearl with his wing. With the other he generated a gust of wind to knock Canada out of the air again. Russia and Germany managed to catch him and Italy before they could crash into the ground.

"He's not going to let us get any closer," said Canada, shaking away the last of his lightheadedness. "And I doubt he'll chase any of us into the sky."

Germany glanced at Russia. "How quickly can you attack him?" Russia blinked. "If I distract him, how quickly can you strike?"

"Fast enough," he answered. Germany nodded.

"On my signal then." Germany charged, his tail glowing. Palkia bellowed, swiping at him with Dragon Claw. But Germany evaded by ducking. His path clearly indicated he was aiming for the blocking wing. But at the last moment he ceased his Iron Tail and instead aimed a Flamethrower at Palkia's damaged eye. The Dragon reacted reflexively, bringing his arms upward to defend and his wings out to fly away.

" _GYAAH!_ " As soon as his jewel was exposed Russia used Dragon Pulse to strike it. Even more cracks formed along and within it. But it wasn't enough. So Germany continued to sprint forward, jumping on Palkia's knee to fling himself high toward his shoulder. He recommenced his Iron Tail and slammed it as hard as he could against the stone.

Crack… _crack_ … _CRACK_ —it shattered to bits!

"Way to go, Germany!" Italy cheered.

Russia unfolded his wings and zoomed to catch the falling German before the enraged Palkia could attack him. So he was unprepared when the next attack was aimed straight for him instead. Lightning and heat encased him, making his body numb, destroying all control he had over his flight. The Dragonite, shouting in pain, crashed into the ground near Germany, who'd managed to land on his feet. "Russia!" Russia was unconscious.

Japan was astonished. "But how could Thunder knock out—?" Then he remembered what France had muttered earlier. "How long ago did you fight Giratina?"

"Er, give or take ten minutes," France answered a bit hesitantly. With this new knowledge Japan could now see how tired and injured his friends really were. They had rushed into this new battle against a god with hardly a rest from their previous one. "Watch out!" Palkia used Thunder again on the nations. They all managed to dodge, but now it was obvious how barely they were just able to.

"Oh no! Japan, look!" Italy, having taken shelter in a new hole, was staring at Palkia and the lack of aura around him. Japan grimaced; Canada's Disable finally wore off.

"Summon your most powerful attacks," Japan called out, "We can't let him escape." It was a struggle for most of them but it wasn't long before all those who could were charging up their most devastating attacks. Japan let his horn shine brightly, aiming at the Dragon who was already lifting his arm into the sky. Italy's Helping Hand linked them all together. "Fire!" He swung his Psycho Cut, striking the arm. Germany's Flamethrower hit as well, joined shortly by France's Solar Beam. A white blur zoomed through the air, and Canada collided with the backside of Palkia's hand with Sky Attack.

The merging of their attacks created an explosion, and thick black smoke filled most of the open chamber. The generated shock wave blew Canada back, but a waking Russia maneuvered himself to catch him in time. All the nations were on guard for a counterattack. Nothing moved beyond the smoke.

"Did we do it?" France dared to ask. But Japan was still leery.

"I doubt—" There was sharp pang in the back of his mind, the warning of imminent danger. "He's attacking!"

Another Draco Meteor rained down from above, and this time none of them could evade the fiery meteorites or their heat. France and Japan were pummeled in the sides and left near unconscious; Russia suffered the most damage while shielding Italy and Canada, though they both also suffered intensive burns; and Germany was nearly crushed by two landing on top of him. His horns managed to absorb most of the impact, and he painfully crawled out the small gap between the two rocks. Though free, he had no strength to do anything more.

Palkia panted heavily, looking around at the nations simply too battered to stop him. " _Ha…ha…You anomalies…are no ordinary creatures._ " He staggered as he spread his wings. Germany gave him a halfhearted snarl, unable to fully bare his fangs. " _Consider this…a draw. I'll let you live…for a few days longer._ " He jumped, tiredly climbing into the air. Even without the energy to summon another Spacial Rend, Palkia was still going to get away. And he'd never let them find him until he regained every last bit of his lost power. They were doomed.

A beam of searing red-white energy struck Palkia in the neck as he just reached the cavern's hole. The Great Dragon collapsed with a tremendous _boom!_ ; he was down, but he wasn't knocked out. Stunned, Germany turned his head to see three more pokémon enter the cave. The humanoid one jumped off the eagle's back as the bird released the weasel from his claws. "Yo, we're finishing this today," the eagle smirked. Then he grimaced, stumbling slightly as he landed. "Just…give me a sec first."

Despite the exhaustion, the smallest of smiles graced Germany's lips—they were all finally reunited. Relief and hope seeped through him as he stood, his chest searing with pain. The humanoid one gazed around before locking eyes with him. "Is that you, Germany? You don't look so good."

"I could say the same," the Houndoom half-chuckled; England, America, and China didn't seem to be faring that much better than they were. "We're at our limits here. What of you three?"

"Almost at ours as well," England said, "Though more mentally tired than physically."

China stepped forward. "But it looks like you guys have almost won, aru. He can hardly stand. I bet if we all work together it will be enough to defeat him."

"I agree." The four worked quickly to help up and gather their friends. "Everyone, we only have one chance at this. Most of us can barely move, and all of us are too weak to fight Palkia alone. If we let him escape we will be powerless to stop him once he returns, and all our struggles will be for nothing." Germany looked over all of them; the nations stared determinedly back. "We attack as a unit. Our target is Palkia's last pearl. If you cannot attack it safely, incapacitate him long enough for someone else to find an opening."

The sound of Palkia standing made all of them turn. " _HRAAAAAA!_ " Palkia roared before exhaling Dragon Breath. England pushed forward and materialized a barrier before them. The flames dispersed around it. The others immediately sprung to retaliate, England falling to hands and knees as the last of the fire sizzled away.

Russia flew towards Palkia, his claws aglow with draconic power. The Great Dragon snarled and matched the Dragon Claw with his own. He parried the first three blows before trying to jab at Russia from beneath. "Ngh!" Russia was forced to spiral away, unable to land a hit. But Palkia never lost his sight of the Russian. The Dragonite smirked, and Palkia realized his mistake of diverting his attention too late. He twisted around to see the ground beneath his right foot swirl and sink inward. Palkia slammed Canada with a Water Pulse before the latter's Sand Tomb fully immobilized him.

"HIYAAH!" Palkia turned his attention sharply upwards toward the shout. China, having ridden atop America's back, had leaped off high above the Dragon's head. His well-aimed Jump Kick hit square on Palkia's cheek, and no mercy was given when America circled around and struck from the other side with Aerial Ace, catching China during his descent. A wing spread wide and nearly swatted them both out of the air; America dove quickly to dodge.

Mystical green circles appeared around Palkia's still free leg, and somehow he faced the target immediately. He fired several Dragon Pulses at England, and the Gallade, still on the ground, was in no position to defend himself. It was only thanks to France's speed he wasn't instantly burned. The Serperior practically flung himself at England, knocking the two of them to safety. France flashed a cynical smirk at the Gallade; England responded with a wordless scowl. As one they summoned their respective blades—Leaf Blade and Night Slash—and launched at the Dragon together. The double strike hit, and Palkia fell to one knee.

_There!_ Germany at last found an opening. He raced as fast as he could, ready to deliver the final blow. Palkia was already lifting his head, his eyes honing in on Germany. But the Houndoom believed he could still make it, his fangs growing hotter by the second. _I can still—_ His eyes widened. Palkia had averted his attention away, glaring instead at—

"ITALY, GET DOWN!" Italy, so focused on linking Helping Hand to whoever was attacking, broke his connection with Germany. He froze as Palkia opened his mouth, lightning sparking within his maw. The Eevee ducked as his friend redirected his course, intercepting the Thunder. "GYAAAAAH!" The attack was just as terrible and numb-inducing as the last time, and Germany would have conceded to unconsciousness right then…

But…

They had come too far. And it was no longer just about going home. This world needed him right now just as much as he needed to get back home. Their journey was more than finding the Pearl of Space—it was repaying the kindness of those who'd helped them. It was learning to understand and accept the strengths and weaknesses you didn't wish to face. It was becoming connected to a world that neither mirrored nor contrasted with their own. And it was rectifying the transgressions they had unwittingly committed.

For the sake of this world and his own, he— _they_ —could not afford to lose.

"GYAAA—AHH!" Still being electrocuted, Germany resumed his charge. His fangs, pulsating with heat, crackled too with electricity. His body burned with adrenaline, pain, fear. His mind was hazy yet clear. Palkia let up, panicked by the seemingly unstoppable force coming towards him. An aura of unity connected the nation to his friend. Germany opened his mouth wide, the electrified fangs clamping down and piercing through scale.

Palkia howled with pain, his left leg now completely useless from paralysis. The Great Dragon had nothing to support himself other than his hands. " _GAH!_ " And now he had neither that, both wrists sliced by Japan's ranged Psycho Cut. " _You…can't…I—!_ " Palkia never finished as a blur dashed across the cave.

"I've got it!" Italy's Quick Attack connected with the exposed pearl. The jewel shifted inside its socket, finally loose, and Italy—joined by Germany and Japan—attacked. Swift, Flamethrower, and Psycho Cut were enough to knock the pearl completely out.

And with it gone, Palkia hadn't the capacity to stay conscious any longer. The Great Dragon was finally defeated.

The pearl rolled steadily across the cave floor. It bumped gently against Germany's claws, sounding out a pleasant _ding!_

Almost as one there was a collective sigh.

"I don't know about you lot," breathed England, leaning back while sitting, "But I'd fancy a quick rest before heading home."

"I suspect interdimensional travel right now would be hazardous to our health," added Japan, sinking to the floor.

"Haha, I suspect the same—ow!" Canada gingerly flexed his bruised wing. America didn't bother to land properly, just falling clumsily to the ground. China rolled just as ungracefully off of him.

"Maybe a quick nap," mumbled Russia, already looking close to dozing off.

"Oui," was all France mustered before coiling up, nestling beside England.

"You have plenty of room to sleep over there!"

"But I'm too tired to move."

"Well I—" England paused, a thought dawning on him. "I think I can help with that," he uttered more sympathetically. "Everyone, gather around." With only a few verbal complaints, the eight other nations formed a circle around him. Wordlessly he held out his hand, and the others instantly understood. Wings, claws, and tail overlapped his, and a shock ran through them all like a current. In an instant they could all feel each other's pain and suffering– every person here had gone through some sort of tragedy or grief only they understood. But all of them shared the same determination, the same hope of returning home. Together. United through empathy, they offered each other their remaining strengths, all willing to shoulder some of the burdens.

It was a bond, Germany realized, that healed as much as it hindered. He smiled softly.

England sighed, leaning back again. "Not to full strength, but that should help a bit."

"Thank you, England," said France, sincere. The Gallade merely smirked.

Japan stepped forward. "My friends, we've gone through so much, and I'm sure we have many stories we wish to share, but I believe we can all agree that can wait for just a little while longer."

"Really?" America pouted, "Because I totally have to tell you guys about the time I—"

"Japan's right," Germany interrupted. "Even more so than getting home, we have more pressing matters to deal with first." His eyes narrowed at Palkia, still incapacitated for the time being. "He won't stay down forever."

"But what can we do?" Italy voiced most of the group's question. They stayed silent for a moment, contemplating.

"Why not destroy his stone?" England suggested, "That's what we did with Dialga's before jumping through time." When he and his group received various looks of incredulity, the Brit hastily defended himself with, "We didn't have much else of a choice! Besides, in the future there are several pokémon capable of defeating Dialga as he is—er, will be. I'm sure Avalon will round them up if trouble does arise."

After another pause Japan shook his head. "I don't think we can do that. You came from the future, correct? Palkia must have been dealt with by then for you to only have to worry about Dialga. Destroying his stone won't be enough to stop him from trying to reestablish his reign."

"Well, to be fair, we travelled all the way from Diasama," replied England, "But I see your point. There's something we must have done on this day to prevent him from taking over the other continent in the future."

"…I don't suppose any of us have the strength to do the obvious?" China muttered, and to that everyone either growled or shook their heads.

"It's one thing to defeat him in battle," France uttered lowly, "It's another to actually take his life. Not even his own brothers together could do it."

Italy's ears and tail fell. "Then our only option is to seal him back up. But how do we do that? The Alpha had to create their prisons last time, and Palkia's broke after we freed him."

That's when Russia started to chuckle, earning confused blinks from the others. "But there's one that isn't," the Dragonite said. He then walked briskly down and out the entrance they'd come from. Canada and France nodded.

"Good idea," the Serperior smiled before turning to the others, "We managed to keep the Reversal's Spinel and take it with us from the Other Side."

"We kept the stone safe by hiding it in the tunnel before coming here," Canada explained.

"Why didn't you destroy it once you crossed over?" China asked. France's smile grew a bit softer.

"Because we have some friends who still need to make it over, and they are long overdue for their freedom from that world."

"We were hoping to protect the stone for as long as possible, enough time for them to leave the Other Side." Germany nodded at Canada's words.

"Very well, it seems it's decided. We'll seal Palkia to the Other Side and destroy the Reversal's Spinel so he can't escape. We'll do the same to the Pearl of Space shortly after creating the gateway back home."

"Agreed," the other nations said in unison, and several spotted Russia returning just seconds later. Under his arm was the large, golden stone. He pulled it out, showing it off to his comrades. Those who had been sitting stood.

Italy couldn't stop the smile growing on his face. "Finally," he sighed with relief, with exhaustion, with an elated tiredness as he watched the others gather around Russia. The Eevee felt his friends standing beside him.

"Finally," Germany agreed, his own voice mixed with hollowness. The smile fell somewhat. Both Japan and Italy wordlessly comforted the Houndoom and each other. Without a doubt their greatest regret would be that none of them could condole the Schwaradler members once the family finally realized the truth.

"It will be alright." One by one, Italy, Japan, and Germany looked up to see their fellow nations facing them, all of them wearing expressions of understanding and sympathy. "And I'm sure they'd have been proud." Even if he didn't quite know if France was referring to Gilbert or his family, Germany nonetheless appreciated his words.

"You're right," Germany finally spoke as Italy and Japan stepped forward. "Now let's get this over with so we can finally go home."

" _Yes. Let's,_ " whispered a sinister voice before dark laughter filled the chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To be concluded…**


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon, or any of the characters present. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.

The terror was nearly palpable. Nine pairs of eyes searched around for the source of the voice. Three shocked cries were able to fill in the others of whose it was. 

“Giratina!?” 

The laughter continued. It was hollow, fake, and Italy couldn’t stop himself from shivering as the rest of the nations huddled closer, making an unwitting ring around him. Wasn’t…wasn’t Giratina the Dragon so evil that the god of this world had to banish him? He looked frantically for the monster, seeing nothing but expanding shadows surrounding them. 

“ _All of you here…outsiders of time and space…_ ” 

Italy gulped. He could see Germany’s muscles twitching rapidly, ready to react at the first sign of an ambush. The others were tense too: America and Canada crouching with wings unfolded, China preparing an orb between his paws, Russia bringing forth his claws. Japan was, however, still, sensing the air for Giratina’s location. But his expression of creeping horror could only confirm one thing: Giratina could not be tracked. 

“ _Such interesting creatures you humans are. Sturdy, adaptable, just like you said. A nuisance to my brothers…but benefactors to me._ ” 

“Look there!” England pointed to the shadows condensing around Germany. The Houndoom leaped back as they closed around the pearl, lifting it high into the air before engulfing it completely. The nations could faintly make out the orb inside the darkness glowing before a portal opened up and swallowed Palkia, dragging his body away into a snowy abyss. Then the Pearl of Space shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, and the shadows receded from the area as the portal dissipated. 

“ _You’ve let me seal him away and absorb his stone. His kingdom is now mine.”_ The temperature in the cave dropped drastically. Puffs of air could be visibly seen. _“And soon…very soon…your world will be mine as well._ ” 

“As if we’d ever let that happen!” shouted America, and flapped his wing at the shadows, striking them with Air Cutter. His attack did absolutely nothing. Growling, he challenged the Dragon. “Why don’t you just show yourself already!” 

“ _Gladly._ ” Immediately blue auras surrounded the nations, and they found themselves frozen against their will. Italy could do nothing, not even struggle, as the upper half of his body was forced low to the ground into a bow along with most of his friends. The others were fighting their restraints as well, but none could overcome them. Well…not quite. Germany and Japan seemed more able than the rest to resist them. They were still standing if not hunched forward, at least. 

“I…can’t…move…” China was barely able to get out. The other nations grunted and growled but were otherwise silenced by the force. 

“ _Respect your new Master._ ” They all watched helplessly as the shadows condensed once more, taking form as a monstrous gold and grey dragon with six legs and decaying black wings. Red eyes leered down at them like they were insects, focusing on a few of them in particular. “ _And you three. Did you expect me to perish under that pitiful attempt of a cave in? Did you think I couldn’t see your plan? I_ let _you escape, knowing you’d have to use my stone to return to your world._ ” His gaze shifted over to Japan and Germany. “ _Even your Dark-type immunity can’t protect you from my Psychic. I am too powerful for you humans._ ” 

Using his powers, he levitated the Reversal’s Spinel lying next to Russia. And then he swallowed it whole, the first true emotion crossing his face as his did so: elated satisfaction. The auras around the nations intensified, and now Germany and Japan were forced into nearly proper bows themselves. The others couldn’t move a single finger or claw. “ _But now…you are my final obstacles. You are too dangerous to let live in this realm. And I shall not let you warn your world of my arrival. We all know what must be done._ ” He dragged two nations forward. _“The smallest go first…”_ Italy and China couldn’t do anything as Giratina separated them from the group. They couldn’t cry, couldn’t even close their eyes, trapped to watch Giratina lift up his front two feet high into the air, ready to smash down on top of them— 

“N-N—NO!” A thick stream of fire and a shadowy orb tore in front of Giratina, and the Great Dragon halted. Germany broke free from his bindings, terror and fury fueling his actions as he sprinted and dragged Italy back. Japan was milliseconds behind him, lunging forward to shove China out of harm’s way right before the claws could crush them. The Houndoom turned back and glared, livid. “DON’T YOU DARE HURT MY COMRADES!” 

“ _Are_ you _commanding_ me _!?_ ” the Dragon roared, and he re-aimed himself toward the four. Germany unleashed an Inferno, and Japan assisted with Psycho Cut. Their attacks struck Giratina’s two front feet, and the beast cried out in pained anger. But his concentration was broken by their assault; the Psychic binding their friends vanished. 

They were up and battle ready in an instant. England’s blades were extended to their maximum length, and France already had his saber summoned. America, Canada, and Russia went airborne to distance themselves from the others. Italy stepped back, not sure what he could possible do in this situation. “Italy, use Dig and hide,” Germany ordered tersely. There was absolutely no way Italy would survive if he remained out in the open; none of them really recovered after the battle against Palkia, so he most of all was in no condition to fight. 

But Italy was no fool. “But what about you? You’re all hurt too. I can’t watch you fight like this—” 

“That was an order!” he snapped. Then, more gently, “You can provide us support underground again.” 

Italy nodded solemnly, dutifully. “Yes sir.” He dug on the spot, working his way back beneath the earth. 

Germany returned his attention to Giratina when the latter roared. “ _I offered you a quick death._ ” His body slowly faded from view, his glowing eyes the last to disappear as he melted into the shadows. “ _Now I won’t be as merciful…_ ” 

“Crap! Where’d he go!?” 

“He can slip between the fabrics of reality,” Canada hurriedly explained to America.

China’s fur stood on end. “So he’s invisible, aru?” 

“For now.”

Tension so tight that just the wrong breath could snap it, the nations slowly fanned out, keeping their distance from each other. As large as Giratina was the last thing they needed was for him to strike them all in one spot, this Germany understood. From his peripheral he saw France beside and slightly behind him to his right, and to his left Russia was stepping past the hole Italy made; otherwise, everyone inched further away and kept intense watch. 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Germany knew their success in this battle all came down to Italy. Without his Helping Hand none of them had the power to take down Giratina. And England’s healing technique, limited in use as it may be, was all they had in terms of quick recovery. But at least England could take care of himself. Germany was more concerned with how to tell Russia to keep watch over Italy’s location without alerting the enemy. 

It was France who jostled Germany out of his thoughts. “Watch out!” he shouted, raising his saber as he warned the Houndoom. He brought the point down hard, stabbing a slithering thick shadow that had been racing toward Germany’s turned back. The other nation leaped back as the shadow hastily retreated. 

“Thank you,” he uttered, unnerved; Giratina had moved too silently for him to hear. 

Giratina slowly rose out of the darkness, chuckling lowly. He was different now, serpentine with six tendril wings and thick spines instead of legs. He swiped at France with one of his wings, the red-tipped spike missing his face by centimeters as the Serperior ducked to the side. 

Germany called over his shoulder, “Italy, we’ll need your help.” Right on cue eight blue links materialized around the nations. Germany couldn’t help being impressed and, he’ll admit, a bit proud his friend could support all eight of them with his Helping Hand at once. Regretfully, though, that meant they would be draining his energy at an exceedingly faster rate than Italy was used to. He had no idea how long their support could last. 

The Great Dragon’s eyes narrowed, following where the links connected. He raised a wing, aiming it at the hole Italy was hiding in. “Italy! Run!” The Eevee climbed out of the hole with haste, crying in alarm when the wing pierced straight through the earth a second later. He ran further back in the cave, digging another burrow. At the same time, China used Swift on the Dragon. His attack phased right through his chest without so much as a notice from him. But the stars struck rock, and the explosions from their collision into the wall created a Rock Slide above Giratina. The Great Dragon realized too late what happened, and one of his wings was injured by the falling boulders. 

_“Gyah!”_ he roared before locating the perpetrator. Japan and France tried to distract him with Shadow Ball and Energy Ball, respectively, as China retreated several paces back, but Giratina didn’t hesitate for a second as he closed in on the Mienshao. Launching spire after spire, he aimed to skewer his target, who barely avoided each strike with dancelike movements. China eventually stumbled, though, landing roughly on hands and knees after one vicious jab. He looked up to see all six tendrils circling around him, blocking any escape. 

“I got you!” A white feathery blur zoomed down from above and scooped China out of the enclosure before the wings descended upon him. 

“That was too close, aru. Thank you, Canada,” China clutched tightly to the Togekiss’s feathers. The Canadian smiled before adjusting his flight to soar higher out of Giratina’s range. England, Germany, and Russia were doing their best to keep the Dragon from swatting them out of the air. Only when England’s Psycho Cut accidently merged with Russia’s Dragon Pulse did any significant damage seem to be done to the behemoth. It cried out in outrage. 

“This isn’t looking good,” Canada muttered. China agreed. 

“Yeah. We’re so tired we can’t do any damage unless we combine our attacks, aru.” Canada flapped erratically in surprise when America suddenly flew up beside them. 

“So you two thinking what I’m thinking?” 

Canada nodded. An aura of white energy coated him and China, while one of neon blue cloaked America. Like one they arced toward Giratina, their auras nearly fusing into one sparkling glow as they flew closer and closer together. China leapt straight into the air. The two brothers’ flights spiraled seconds before impact, and like a corkscrew they rammed into Giratina’s chest, their auras burning, twisting, and slicing his scales. Giratina screeched, balking back only to suffering from China’s well-timed Bounce to the back of his neck. He raced down the serpentine body as Giratina recovered. 

“ _You all overestimate yourselves,_ ” he hissed. And he knocked the two birds out of the air before swiping China off with one of his tendrils. The Mienshao was saved at the last minute from hitting the ground thanks to Japan, but the other two weren’t so lucky. They were bashed even further into the earth by the second Payback, lying sprawled and unable to move. Giratina shifted between dimensions briefly before reappearing in his alternate form. _“_ This _is real damage.”_ He raised himself and slammed one of his front claws onto America and Canada’s wings, crushing their respective left and right limbs. The bothers howled in agony, and even Italy cried out and curled up in pain when he felt their suffering through the Helping Hand. Unconsciously he let it fade. 

“CANADA!”  
  
“AMERICA!” 

France and England raised their blades, anger fueling them, and charged at Giratina– England’s blades coated with vengeful darkness and France’s saber glowing bright and radiant as a fiery sun. The Great Dragon only sneered at them. _“Pathetic.”_ He erected a shadowy dome around himself, and the two nations were pushed back by the Protect. But England quickly regained his footing and charged again, unwilling to yield. He didn’t even falter when Russia zoomed up behind him and grabbed him, lifting them into a combined Dragon Rush and Night Slash attack. Their hit landed, and Giratina stumbled to two knees. 

China rushed over to the hole Italy was hiding in. “Are you alright?” He could hear Italy stir. 

“Y-yeah, I think so,” he said. His friends must have been seriously injured if the pain was that intense. “How badly were America and Canada hurt?” 

China didn’t respond immediately. “Broken wings, it seems. Both are conscious but neither can fly. You have to help the others see we can move them out of the way, aru.” 

“I’ll try,” uttered Italy, slowly reestablishing the links. It was gut-wrenching to hear them all getting injured and yet being unable to see or do anything about it. Italy trembled as he thought about Germany or Japan getting hurt as badly as Canada and America had. 

China looked down sympathetically at the younger nation. “It’ll be alright,” he told him. “One way or another. We have each other.” And he raced back to help England and Russia, both being held at bay from saving the two still within Giratina’s reach. Germany and Japan used Flamethrower to try and burn the Great Dragon’s face, but he ignored them for the most part, their attacks mostly ineffective. So using the light generated from the flames, France used Solar Beam, hitting Giratina in the eyes and blinding him. He recoiled back and swung wildly at the three with his wing. 

“Now! Hurry!” Their distraction was just enough time for England, Russia, and China to save America and Canada. They dragged them to safety—Russia taking care not to damage America’s wing further as China and England carried Canada—and England immediately turned his attention to healing them. 

“Let me as well,” France hurried over to them, and England included him in his Pain Split. 

China turned his head, spotting Japan signaling to him, and he nodded right back. He aimed an Aura Sphere at Giratina’s head, it passing through him again and hitting the rocks above to create another Rock Slide. The Great Dragon wouldn’t fall for the same trick twice, and he slipped between reality to dodge. When he reemerged he was instantly hit by Japan’s Shadow Ball from below, and Russia joined in from behind with Ice Beam. 

Giratina let out an echoing bellow. The Hyper Voice blasted everyone back, rendering most to cover their ears in pain. “ _I shall not allow you to best me like you have my brothers._ ” He stamped the floor with his claws. Heated energy erupted from the trembling ground. 

“What is—ah!” Everything was hot, and the earth around Italy was collapsing. “Germany! What’s—?” The entrance to his hole crumpled inward, hard earth and rocks trapping him underground. “Germany!” 

But his friend couldn’t help. He and the others were too busy trying to avoid the geysers of Earth Power springing up around them all. Only when he saw the blue disappear from around him did he look back to find Italy’s tunnel missing. “Italy!? GAH!” He was hit, consumed by the burning energy. 

“Hang on!” Russia swooped low and knocked him out of the pillar of heat with his tail. Germany was tossed to the ground; he rolled several feet before coming to a stop near America. 

“ _I have not forgotten you,_ ” growled Giratina before releasing a thin red bolt of lightning at the Dragonite. 

“Ngh!” Russia was frozen midflight. He fell to the ground, landing heavily and painfully on his side, nearly snapping his wing in the process. Giving little warning after, Giratina used the same attack on all the others. Germany grunted when he was struck, more out of rage than pain. They had all been left paralyzed by the Thunder Wave. His eyes widened when he saw a bright light emanating from their enemy’s chest. Dread filled him when a low chuckle followed soon after. 

“ _My power is finally restored. Now I have truly returned._ ” Giratina raised his head toward the sky, summoning forth dark clouds. Germany could only close his eyes and brace himself as best he could for the imminent attack. 

Italy, meanwhile, was struggling to dig himself out of his own tunnel. Remembering his escape while in Mt. Gold, he combined his Quick Attack and Dig to claw his way to the surface. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as simple as digging straight up; Italy had to go at a slight angle or he’d risk the earth falling in on him. _Please be alright, everyone,_ he prayed internally. Then, without warning, there were several tremendous booms and earth shaking pummels against the ground. Italy froze in his tracks, horror overcoming him as bits of soil fell around. 

_No…please no…_

Faint but recognizable footsteps could be felt, and Italy let out the shaky breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Giratina was walking– was it toward his friends? Was he going after Germany? Japan? 

Italy swiftly picked up his pace, racing as fast he could underground to wherever Giratina was heading. Judging by the vibrations, the footsteps weren’t that far away. But Giratina was huge, and Italy felt he’d never reach in front of him in time. 

The walking ceased. Italy could tell he was maybe a couple feet away from reaching the surface. _Just a little more!_ He was almost there– he could practically see Giratina ready to strike the nation before him. He needed to save them. He decided to risk a cave in, digging straight up. _Almost there!_ The earth was thinning, getting softer. He could hear a voice, a muffled roar. He was almost— 

The earth caved inward, as did the body of the person directly above Italy. A gust of wind washed overhead, and Italy could hear the distinct clack of teeth snap above them. “ _What!?_ ” Italy cowered when he saw the massive claw hover over the hole. Using Tackle, he quickly pushed the body further down the tunnel before Giratina jammed his claw into the hole, desperate the scoop them out. 

Italy sighed, safe, and was finally able to see whom he saved. 

“England?” The Gallade was knocked out cold. Italy started to shake him. “England, please get up.” 

“…nngh…” It felt like forever before England began to stir. 

“Hurry! Get up!” Italy continued shaking him, and finally the Brit squinted his eyes open. 

“…Wha…where am I?” 

“Quick, use that move from before; the move that healed you.” England groaned again before tiredly lifting a hand up. Italy placed his paw against it and felt the sharp sting of shared pain. He nearly skittered back but reminded himself he needed to do this for England. When it was over he was left panting. 

“Thanks, Italy.” England sounded much better, able to lift his upper torso now. 

“N-no problem,” huffed the Eevee. He forced himself to stand tall. “How do we help the others? I won’t be able to dig to all of them in time.” 

England gritted his teeth, flinching when Giratina’s latest attempt to catch them shook the ground and made rubble trickle on top of them. He got to his hands and knees. “Think you can distract him?” When Italy stared at him with wide eyes he added, “Just long enough for me to use Pain Split again. Even with your energy it’s not enough to revive the others. I’ll need to get close to Giratina to steal some of his.” 

“But he’ll kill you if he sees you.” 

“I know, so do a good job.” The ground shook again, this time followed by a roar and heavy footsteps leaving them. “Let’s hurry.” 

Italy gulped then he crawled his way out of the safety of his tunnel. He peeked his head out. The Eevee gasped– Giratina must have lost interest in him and was now focused on crushing an unconscious Russia. Italy rushed out, using Quick Attack to run to the other end of the cavern. “O-over here!” he shouted. “You want me, d-don’t you?” The Great Dragon paused, looking over his shoulder, claw still hovering over the Russian. 

“ _Worry not– I shall deal with you next._ ” He started to bring his foot down. 

“No! Stop!” On the last word he accidentally released a Shadow Ball. It struck squarely between Giratina’s wings, and he whirled around, enraged. Forsaking Russia, he flew after Italy. 

“ _Then_ _I will grant you your wish for an early death._ ” Italy yelled, scooting back to against the wall. When Giratina was only feet upon him he used Quick Attack to escape, dashing beneath him. Giratina snarled and fired a Dragon Pulse. It struck the ground beside Italy, and the blast knocked him off his paws. Italy could nothing as Giratina was over him almost immediately. He raised a claw and slammed it down; Italy ducked and rolled, barely evading it. 

“ _Ngh!_ ” With a jerk, Giratina searched behind him. He growled when he spotted England holding tight to his back leg, the latter mostly out of the hole he’d stayed in until the two had passed over him. “ _You pests!_ ” He raised his tail, and England stiffened at the sight. But Giratina turned, twisting around to whip an off-guard Italy with Dragon Tail. 

“Italy!” shouted England, but he was soon kicked off Giratina by his other hind leg. Though battered, he landed not far from Germany and America. He hurried to use Pain Split, offering both of them some of the energy he took from Giratina. “There’s no time to explain– Italy’s in trouble, and I have to help the others.” 

“I’ll cover for you,” nodded America, rising a bit slower than Germany. His left wing still ached incredibly, but he’d have to deal with it for the time being. As Germany raced to check on Italy, America swung his right wing down. His Air Slash connected with Giratina’s leg, and the Great Dragon stumbled. When he located America and charged at him, the Braviary used Air Slash again on his wing. Giratina fell, unable to stay airborne when his wing buckled. 

“Got him!”

Germany was able to get past the fallen beast and snatched Italy by the collar before returning to where England was now healing Canada and Japan. “Italy, can you say something?” The Eevee coughed, shaking himself. 

“Sorry for disobeying,” he smiled weakly. Germany blinked before letting out a relieved sigh. 

“Italy…” Italy couldn’t have given England enough energy to revive the others by himself, and there was no way England could have gotten close to Giratina to steal his energy without help. He smiled. “No, you were incredible. You saved us.” 

America’s shout drew their attention. “Not that I can’t handle this myself, but a little back up would be nice right about now!” Giratina was rushing toward him again, and America couldn’t generate attacks quickly enough to keep him at bay. Italy linked him with Helping Hand, and Germany leaped forward to assist. He let his tail glow and ran ahead, hitting the Great Dragon with Iron Tail along his flank. He retreated back before Giratina could retaliate. 

“Thanks dudes.” The three of them felt a tiny bit relieved when they heard Russia, the last to be revived, thanking England. 

It was Canada who noticed it. “He’s about to use Ominous Wind!” The nations gathered close together, and England erected a barrier just as the Dragon flapped his wings. The dark gales that pummeled into the shield seemed to howl with fury, and the others from Canada’s group could tell this was far stronger than the times Giratina used this move before. 

England grunted, struggling against the force of the shadowy winds. He fell to one knee, looking ready to collapse. “We’ve got you,” China and America rushed to support him, letting him lean against them. Italy’s Helping Hand even seemed to ease some of the burden. 

“We can’t keep this up,” muttered France, catching the rest’s attention, “England is nearly at his limits and soon won’t be able to heal us. And Italy can only support us as long as he’s not targeted. The moment Giratina lands a severe enough blow on him it’s all over for us. We need a final assault.” 

“Like what?” asked Canada, “We attack as one, all nine of us?” But Japan regretfully shook his head. 

“All nine would mean Italy can’t use Helping Hand; yet I fear, even with it, eight of us won’t be enough. We’re simply too weak and tired.” 

“We’re…only biding our time now, aren’t we?” Russia said lowly. He let out a humorless chuckle. “So we fight until the end. Then, when we can no longer move, pray each of our deaths is swift.” 

“That’s incredibly grim even for you, Russia.” 

“And you see a better outcome, China?” The Mienshao said nothing and looked away. 

“Wait.” All eyes turned to Italy. Even the Eevee looked somewhat uncertain, like his own words could be lying to him. “I…I think I know how to defeat Giratina.” 

“You do!?” Italy, after a few seconds hesitation, nodded slowly. “Dude, you should have told us sooner!” 

“What is it?” Germany asked, bending low to him. “What do we need to do?” 

Italy, still seemingly debating with himself whether it would work, bit his lip. “Protect me for just a little longer. It will take time for it to work, if it does at all.”  
  
“How much time?” 

“…I don’t know,” he answered honestly. 

“And what is this plan of yours?” questioned France. 

Italy’s ears fell. “I could tell you; it’s simple enough. But if I do you won’t have faith in it. You won’t believe me.” 

“Should we trust him?” America asked, looking directly at Germany and Japan. It was clear he wanted to believe wholeheartedly in Italy’s plan, desperate to see it work. But even Italy himself was having doubts about it. Germany narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Of course we trust him.” He was speaking to all of them. “We’ll make Italy’s plan work. I’ll pro—” 

“I’ll protect him,” Japan interrupted. He stepped forward, standing beside the Eevee. He turned to Germany. “If Giratina tries to attack him I can carry him to safety faster than you can.” 

“Then I’ll be guarding him too.” Russia neared them as well. “I can at least serve as a shield if Japan isn’t fast enough.” 

China nodded. “It’s settled, aru. The rest of us will keep Giratina occupied in the meantime.”  
  
“But what should we do about Italy’s Helping Hand?” France asked. 

“Leave that to me,” grunted England, still more focused on keeping them all safe. “I’ve used it a few times before. I should be able to again. Just not for everyone at once.” 

“You don’t have to,” said Germany, “Just focus on anyone who’s making direct contact to attack. They’ll need the boost to be able to retreat.” 

England nodded. “Understood. Now, I can’t keep this up much longer. On my mark get ready to move.” The other nations positioned themselves near each other or at the edge of the barrier. “Ready…now!” England lowered his Protect, and was immediately thrust onto America’s back by China. The Braviary snatched up his friend between his talons and took to the air. At the same time Japan took Italy and Russia grabbed Germany, and they fled to safety. Canada and France maneuvered out of the way right before the sinister gale could consume them. 

Giratina glowered at them all. “ _This battle ends now. I’ve lost all patience for civility._ ” His gaze swept across the room, silently daring them to move. 

“England, I’m going in.” After literally dropping his riders, America zoomed toward the Great Dragon, his Brave Bird aura dimly materializing around him. England hurried to offer him support, and the aura shone brighter. 

Giratina flapped his wings. The wind generated brought the eagle to a standstill midair. “I–I can’t move!” The wind quickly formed into a Twister, completely engulfing and trapping America inside its vortex as it sucked away his oxygen. Canada swooped over to bash him out, but the Twister’s wind kept him at bay; the helpless Togekiss could do little as his brother struggled to breathe and escape. 

Giratina opened his maw wide, to both birds’ terror. “C-cut it off!” America shouted as Canada raced to initiate Metronome, “England, cut it off!” 

“Cut wha—?” 

“Stop helping him!” Germany knocked England to the ground, catching on to what was about to happen. The distracted Gallade fell and lost his connection. But it might have been for the best: Giratina used Thunder to land a direct hit on an immobile America just as Canada flew forward, bringing down his glowing wing. There was a small explosion followed by a resounding boom. The other nations froze when they saw America’s lifeless body fall from the cloud of smoke. Canada tumbled after him, barely having the energy to slip beneath him and support him on as he glided to the ground. 

“I…got…” Canada shifted and collapsed beside America, a golden aura coating him as he fell unconscious. That same aura was cloaking America, and the Braviary stirred. He stared at Canada’s unmoving form through half-opened eyes. 

“Thanks, bro,” he whispered. He stood, Canada’s sacrificing move having shielded him from the worst of Thunder’s damage and healing him somewhat. Giratina prepared another attack. 

“Not this time!” France was faster with his Energy Ball, and hit Giratina beneath his jaw. Seizing the moment America, China, and Germany all rushed forward. America used Aerial Ace to increase his speed and slice Giratina just below his right eye, earning a bellow of pain. China fired Aura sphere at the ground and grabbed two sharp blasted pieces of stone in each paw. He slashed at Giratina’s left leg with his improvised Stone Edge. Germany leaped and snagged Giratina's right leg with Fire Fang. Through determination he was able to convert the flames into electricity, and Giratina dropped to four knees, his front feet rendered completely useless. 

From where they were protecting Italy, Japan and Russia grinned. “Just a little longer everyone,” Japan called out before glancing at Italy. The Eevee had been muttering fervently since they kept their distance from the fight, but he seemed no closer to finishing whatever he was doing. Russia looked down at him too. 

“And you are sure you don’t know what he’s doing?” The Absol shook his head. 

In front of them, Giratina tried with futility to stand. His eyes flashed red before he slipped between reality. All the nations tensed, on guard now, waiting for him to reappear from thin air. America stepped closer to Canada, ready to protect him should the Dragon try to target his unconscious brother. Japan and Russia crowded nearer to Italy. 

China made a step backward toward Germany. His eyes widened. “Behind—!” His words came too late; the now serpentine Giratina tore through the dimensional wall as a shadowy missile and struck France with Shadow Force before the Serperior could even react. France was knocked out instantly by the brutal assault. 

“France!” Germany, America, and China hurried to reach him, Giratina’s eyes now on him. But that gaze almost immediately honed in on Italy. “Why is he—?” But Germany didn’t bother to finish that question as he and America weaved to either side of him; China grabbed two more stones and rushed at the Great Dragon from directly behind. England gave China his Helping Hand as he ran toward Japan and Russia to provide them with additional coverage. 

“America, now!” shouted Germany before firing Flamethrower, and America closed in with Brave Bird. Giratina, however, countered by twisting his upper body and tail, simultaneously striking America with Iron Tail and Germany with Dragon Pulse. Germany’s attack managed to slow some of the draconic orb’s speed, sparing him a bit of damage as he was blasted back; America wasn’t as fortunate as the attack struck the side of his head and rendered him instantly unconscious. 

Then, with no warning, Giratina doubled back, and rounded on a bewildered China. A multi-hitting Dragon Claw struck down the Mienshao before one of the tendrils violently bashed him away. China struggled to stand before finally collapsing, lying sprawled and no longer able to fight. Giratina’s eyes returned back toward Italy and he charged. 

“Run,” Russia ordered, stepping between Japan and Giratina. He fired a speeding Dragon Pulse, but Giratina avoided it by once again slipping through reality. Russia tensed when a sudden gust a wind rushed past him. “Watch out!” Japan had been about to grab Italy and run when he was slammed by Giratina’s Shadow Force. The Absol fell under Giratina’s might, though miraculously was still conscious. 

Italy jumped back, at last finished murmuring to himself. “No! Japan!” He cried out in alarm when he was lifted upward– England had grabbed him and was racing to get as much distance from the Great Dragon. As he ran he assisted Russia in distracting Giratina by firing ranged Psycho Cuts at the behemoth. 

“How much longer, Italy!?” yelled England as he barely dodged one of Giratina’s Dragon Breaths. 

“I-I don’t know!” cried Italy, fearing for his life and England’s as they ran, “I don’t know! But it will work, I promise.” 

“I can’t keep running forever.” 

“It won’t be, but please hang on for just a little longer.” 

“We don’t have much else of a choi—ah!” A Shadow Ball landed and exploded much too close to them, and England tripped, rolling over and nearly letting go of Italy. He groaned, slowly getting to his feet. “You alright?”

Italy, gripping tight to his side, nodded. He stared up when a shadow loomed overhead. Red eyes glared down at them. England gritted his teeth, extending the blade of his unused arm to its fullest length. He faltered somewhat when Germany and Japan ran forward, throwing themselves between them and Giratina. Both had their claws fully extended, their teeth bared into snarls. 

But Giratina kept his focus on the Eevee. “ _What is this power I sense from you?_ ” Italy gulped, shrinking in England’s grip. 

“HRAA!” Giratina was pummeled from behind by Russia’s Dragon Rush. The Dragonite soared between his wings, stopping to hover above the others in a defensive position. The Great Dragon retaliated with another gust of Ominous Wind, but this time Russia countered with his own attack; he flapped his wings hard and fast to generate a Hurricane capable of keeping the shadows at bay. Germany, England, and Japan combined two Flamethrowers and Psychic to injure Giratina, who was then blown back by Hurricane. 

Russia then created another aura for Dragon Rush and bulleted forward. Italy, realizing he was going to end things once and for all, gave him his support of Helping Hand. Giratina righted himself, leering at the dragon as he zoomed closer each passing second. Then, when it was impossible for Russia to divert course, he exhaled an overpowering Hyper Beam. A defeated Russia was shot clear across the cavern, his scales heavily burned and him crashing into the back wall, unconscious. Giratina continued his attack downward, striking where the remaining nations stood in shock. All were flung back by the exploding earth. 

A second Ominous Wind blew all but Italy even further away. “Guys!” Italy looked back in alarm, seeing England, Japan, and Germany lying sprawled on the ground. They weren’t yet defeated, but there was no hope they’d be able to stand anytime soon. When he tried to run over to them he found his body unable to move. “W-what!?” The blue light spun him around. Italy was left with no choice but to face Giratina.

“I…Italy…” Germany was too weak to move. Too weak to protect his friend. Too weak to do anything but watch in helplessness as the Eevee was lifted higher into the air.

For the longest time Giratina only stared at Italy, not saying a word, only letting his eyes rove over his form. From deep in his throat came a low growl. “ _Disgusting anomalies. You who appear no different from weak and ordinary pokémon. Yet you wield as much if not more power than the Legendaries. Power I despise. Power you dare use against me._ ” He whipped his wings forward, and Italy flinched when the six spires froze mere inches from his body. “ _You, though, disgust me the most. Rarely attacking directly, only assisting your brethren. Your goal is the same as theirs; you should have contributed more._ ” 

Italy had a difficult time finding his voice. “M-m-maybe. But I think I-I helped as much as I n-needed too.” 

“ _Do not deceive me,_ ” snarled the Great Dragon, “ _I’ve long surmised you humans lack these abilities you now have back in your own world. You could have used them to better effect. You could have used them so that some of your friends who lie defeated might still be standing. Yet you wasted them. Even now when I can sense evolution upon you and the power it will grant you, you fight it. You sicken me._ ” He brought the tips closer, and Italy forced himself not to tremble lest he impale himself. “ _Fight back._ ” 

“No.” Both seemed just as surprised by the immediate and simple response. Giratina’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“ _…Why not?_ ” 

“Because I don’t want to.” Italy had no idea where this courage was coming from, but nonetheless his answer was genuine. “I never wanted to. In the beginning I thought this was all a game. I didn’t see any reason for wanting to hurt anyone, especially when so many wanted to help us. Yet even later, when I started to figure this might all be real life, I couldn’t bear the thought off hurting anyone. After all, why should they get hurt for something none of them had any control over? It wasn’t their fault we were stuck here; it was ours.” 

He could hear Germany struggling to stand, and he so badly wanted to see him. “My friends fight only to protect themselves, and I only help them for that. We never started a battle or used our powers to bully pokémon into helping us. I’m sure we could have; even as humans it might not have been impossible for us. But we didn’t. And even now…” He looked Giratina dead in the eyes. “We don’t have to fight. You can let us go home. No one else has to get hurt.” 

Giratina seemed to mull over his words. When he spoke, his voice was almost civil. “ _And I am to believe that the shared desire between nine anomalies is to simply and only return home?_ ” Italy nodded, and Giratina let his eyes wander around the cave. They landed on the nations ever so slowly rousing from their unconscious states. They landed on the damage caused by their battle, the destruction of the altar and its surroundings. They landed on the Houndoom just now able to lift his head and wanting desperately for his friend to be released from the Dragon’s unyielding hold. Giratina’s sight returned to Italy. 

“ _Then the nine of you are even greater fools than I thought!_ ” He flung Italy into the air, catching him between massive pincers as he fell. “ _If I let you return home you’ll only tell others of your kind about this world. They’ll want to come here to obtain power. They’ll want to claim this land as their own! It’s mine– all MINE!_ ” A massive orb of energy formed in his mouth. 

“No, please don’t—!”  

“ITALY!” 

“ _ALL OF YOU MUST DIE!_ ” 

The point-blank Dragon Pulse careened into the helpless being, bashing him straight down into the ground below, dust and smoke flying, a small crater forming from the impact of the attack. Giratina roared as he circled haphazardly around the spot, staring intently below. His bellows soon turned into laughter as the seconds ticked by. “ _One down…one at last gone from my kingdom…_ ” 

Germany’s breath caught. His blood turned to ice. Beside him he saw Japan grunt and stumble– the Absol had tried to stand and check on their friend. The movement was enough to grab Giratina’s attention. The red eyes locked on the two. “ _You…you two shall be next._ ” The dark clouds formed above them. Germany stared up at the ball of light that appeared then exploded above. He watched the rain of meteors coming to end their lives— 

Golden rays of light suddenly pierced through the clouds. Each one honed in on a meteor and blasted them to rubble before they had a chance to enter through the mountain’s opening. The Great Dragon flew upward, astonished. He searched the skies, searching everywhere for the source. 

“Over here, Arschloch!” Giratina balked back at the Shadow Ball that struck and exploded in his face. A dark blur then seemingly fell from the sky and landed on it, the Great Dragon screeching as claws dug into his flesh. Despite being so high up, he found no problem racing along and down Giratina’s serpentine body that twisted and turned. He landed nimbly on the ground and sprinted over to where Germany and Japan lay. 

Germany could hardly speak at the one before him. “H…how? How are you…?” 

Gilbert smirked. “Never underestimate a General’s abilities.” He gestured his head upward toward the hole and golden lights. “Though it doesn’t hurt to have some help every now and again.” A bright glow cast melted through the clouds, banishing them away with its heavenly shine. The orb of light could have easily been a star descending upon them. Germany let out a small breath as within the brilliant ball was a creature of supreme majesty. White and gold hooves stepped softly on the air as the light shifted and converged into outgoing beams. Giratina, showing for the first time any sign of fear, tried to get away through the hole. He passed through one of the beams of light and screeched before scuttling back into the shadows. Thin trails of smoke poured from where he had been burned by the light. 

Gilbert bowed when the being touched the earth. Immediately Germany could feel an immense wave of power flow through and over him. He hurried to his feet, amazed by how light his body suddenly felt. His wounds were healed and his energy was replenished. Around him his fellow nations stood. All eyes were on the newcomer. After a few seconds of silence Germany followed Gilbert’s lead and slowly lowered himself into a bow, his gaze never leaving the creature. Japan did the same, followed by France, Canada, China, England, America, and Russia. They all knew who this was too. 

Arceus turned around slowly, taking elegant steps toward the hollowed earth. He stood before the crater. “ _Awaken, human._ ” All the nations shivered under his voice. Germany could hear movement from the spot Italy was at. The Eevee stirred, sitting up and staring at the god-like creator before him. Despite having no visible mouth, Arceus seemed to smile with relief. “ _You’ve endured through much._ ” 

Italy eventually nodded. Then he smiled almost as radiantly as Arceus’s light. “I knew someone would eventually answer my Wish. I just never thought it would be you.” 

“ _Made with purity and good will, all Wishes come true one way or another. I heard your hearts’ cries long before you reached this island. I knew since your arrival you needed to return home. But I could not respond to you while I sought a means to save you. My time away nearly cost you your lives. And for that—_ ” Arceus in turn bowed at the nations. “ _I am truly sorry._ ” The nations hastily stood. 

“No, no! Don’t apologize,” Canada said. 

“That’s right. You wanted to save us, aru” added China. 

“Seriously, we’re not upset,” England told him. “S-so please stand.” Arceus did so. 

“ _You’re weak._ ” All the nations plus Gilbert turned at the voice. Giratina glared at his father. “ _As always. Bowing to these intruders to our world. They hold the power to destroy you._ ” He snarled. “ _You’ve always been too soft for your own good._ ” Giratina spread his wings. 

Arceus dipped his head in concession. Giratina’s look turned more arrogant. “ _You sealed me away last time, but I can see your resolve won’t be in it like before. You wept doing so. Do the stories speak of that? Do they say how you cried for your sons and did nothing but beg pitifully to us? You cannot save these anomalies; I’ll destroy them before they lay claim to my kingdom. I’ll make certain of it._ ” 

The Alpha closed his eyes. His whole body shook slightly as the air around him wavered like rising heat waves. He opened his eyes and eighteen glowing plates materialized around him in a circle, each hovering and rotating plate tinged a different color. Giratina’s eyes widened considerably, and he tried firing Thunder followed by Hyper Beam at Arceus. But two plates moved quickly to block them, effortlessly absorbing then redirecting the attacks. 

“ _No._ ” Giratina tried once more fleeing through the hole. This time several of the plates flew about. Thin lines of light trailed after them as their paths weaved and crisscrossed. Giratina was soon surrounded by a large net of golden light. “ _No! You said—!_ ” 

Arceus lifted his head high. “ _I remember what I said. All those centuries ago. Those words never stop haunting me._ ” A tiny spark of light flickered into existence above his head. “ _The Legendaries of old demanded that I Judge you after our final battle. They were the ones who had witnessed firsthand the destruction of their homes and loved ones; their raging hearts wanted nothing but revenge. Yet I said to them I would not._ ” 

Arceus closed his eyes again, and the speckle of light above him grew into a tiny ball. “ _But have you forgotten why you were sealed in the first place? Even I knew you and your brothers could not go unpunished for what you had done to this world. But I pleaded with the first Generals to find some mercy in their souls. As much as you, my sons, had angered me I still did not want to see you hurt even further. We made a deal to strip you of your powers and banish you to separate prisons. My hope was you’d realize the gravity of your transgressions while in isolation, and humility would make you want to stay confined for the severity of your crimes._ ” 

Giratina attempted yet again to escape by merging with the shadows against the wall, but even there Arceus’s glow and the strange ball above him stopped the Great Dragon by brushing back the darkness. The web of light then constricted, and Giratina was forced into a single spot in the middle of the cavern. The Alpha continued speaking as if unaware. “ _As long as you were sealed you would be spared Judgment. And if the day came you and your brothers were released, it would be in an effort to protect this land you once called home. Then the pokémon of that era—their anger somewhat weathered by time—would find more reason and compassion to forgive you. They would be the ones to pass judgment. That was our deal._ ” 

The orb grew bigger, and the nations could practically feel the great shame rolling off of Arceus. “ _Now you are free. And you must be Judged. The pokémon you and your brothers have affected most while freed are gathered in this room._ ” 

“ _But they are anomalies!_ ” shouted Giratina, true terror in his eyes. “ _You grant sacred Judgment to outsiders of our world!?_ ” 

“ _They treated the inhabitants of this world with more care and concern than you and your brothers have as of late. And the pokémon saw them not as anything other than their own kind. They have as much say in your Judgment as any other._ ”  His eyes were filled with sorrow. His words were nothing but sadness given form. “ _My son, I can see you have learned nothing during your time in exile. Your madness for power and control has irrevocably corrupted you. What happened to my children who once cared for space, time, and balance?_ ” 

The tiny sphere floated higher into the air, dispelling all darkness in the area. 

“ _I ask you, humans and Gilbert, representatives of the pokémon of Palsama and Diasama, should Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina be forgiven of their past crimes and allowed to rule freely over these lands once more?_ ” 

Golden auras coated the group of ten as several shining plates descended from their ring around Arceus to land in front of them, and each was suddenly granted the knowledge of what they needed to do. 

Germany stepped forward, fire pooling in his mouth. “Nein.” He unleashed Flamethrower at the plate before him. It angled and reflected the absorbed attack at the golden sphere, which turned red in color and grew in size. 

Gilbert was next. “Auf keinen Fall.” His Shadow Ball was redirected as well, and the expanding orb took on a dark violet shade. 

“Iie.” Japan’s ranged Night Slash changed the orb almost black. 

“No.”  
  
“Yeah right.” England and then America’s Psychic and Hyper Beam had the orb grow and turn shades of magenta and white. 

“As if.” 

“Bù xíng.” 

“Non.” 

“Nyet.” Canada’s Air Slash, China’s Focus Blast, France’s Energy Ball, and Russia’s Dragon Pulse made the now massive ball briefly shine blue, orange, green, and indigo. 

Italy bowed his head as a second, light blue aura overlaid the first. “…Mi dispiace,” he apologized, and his link of Helping Hand connected all of the plates together before converging onto the sphere. Arceus then threw the blinding light high into the air, Giratina’s eyes following it intensely as the orb travelled far into the sky. It could surely be seen from leagues away, almost like a second sun had risen from the earth. 

The massive ball of heavenly light exploded, raining down streaks of rainbow energy all around the mountain not unlike Draco Meteor. The nations and Gilbert shielded their eyes as the beams struck the ground, striking up debris and creating blinding white explosions all around, Giratina’s shouts being swallowed up by the near-deafening cacophony of destruction. When they finally felt the earth still and braved to peek after the lights faded, there was absolutely nothing remaining of the mountain save for the ruined ground below them. The sounds of ocean waves and their crests could be distantly heard and seen. 

Giratina was no more. And Kaos Island had been reduced to nothing more than mostly barren land. 

The nations stared in awe before slowly, one by one, turning to face Arceus. “Thank you,” Germany spoke for all of them. Arceus bowed his head slightly.

“ _Though you were the ones to have stumbled into this world, you by no means deserved to have gone through such hardships on your quest to return home._ ” Several of them nodded at that. 

“So is it over?” asked America, “Can we go home?” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Arceus seemed to smile, “ _You can go home._ ” 

“Wait, aru!” China spoke up, “What about Dialga? He’s going to be released in twenty years or so.” 

“And Palkia,” added France, “Giratina sent him to the Other Side where…” He looked over toward Russia and Canada, both with expressions of worry as well. 

“ _Fear not. Time and space are neither factors nor constraints when passing Judgment._ ” Three small lights appeared above them, and the nations looked up. What were undeniably ivory-white eggs hovered above them. “ _My sons shall be born again in a new era. At that time I hope they will have hearts and souls filled with benevolence._ ” The eggs scattered away, seeking shelter and safety in lands unknown. “ _As for your friends, of the many you’ve made during your travels, they are all safe. The Drakon and Jordyr have all made it to this side. They shall be blessed and restore their families to their former glories._ ” Canada, France, and Russia all smiled with relief at that. 

Arceus turned his head. “ _The village and tribes by the southern mountain pass will one day achieve stability and prosperity. Mei and the leaders’ children shall be blessed and will herald a new and long-lasting era of peace in the region._ ” China was pleased by the news. “ _King Feliks will attempt in the future to unite the Eleflame kingdom and Poison-type tribe. His efforts will be met with disdain and a few betrayals, but ultimately his persistence will win out. He and his people shall be blessed, and the three kingdoms will one day live together in harmony._ ” 

“Awesome!” grinned America. He wrapped a wing around England and China. England carefully brushed it off. 

“And what about Peter? Does he become a Legendary in the future?” 

Almost chuckling, Arceus said, “ _Peter shall be the only one in the future to retain his memories of that timeline with you three, having entered Time’s Illusion with you. Even I do not know what the future will hold for him. He will see fit in how to use his knowledge of events to come, perhaps being the one to resolve the conflicts in your stead. Regardless, I assure you he too shall be blessed in his endeavors._ ” England seemed satisfied with that answer. 

Arceus turned slowly toward Germany, Italy, Japan, and Gilbert. “ _Garchomp and his friends of old and new have found happiness wandering the continent together. In a week’s time they will stumble upon Kotree Village. Remembering the kindness you showed them, they will defend it from invaders wishing to seek the unevolved’s power. Lillipup will gain the determination to leave his village soon after to start one of his own in Diasama. They all shall be blessed and will continue to grow and thrive for many generations._ ” 

Gilbert playfully bumped Germany, who smiled as his friends showed appreciation toward Arceus’s words. “ _And Gilbert._ ” The Mightyena paused, looking up at the Alpha. “ _You and your family have shown remarkable kindness, compassion, and good will toward beings lost and separated from their homes. You have even gone so far as to take them in and treat them as your brothers. I cannot be more proud in knowing the children of Suicune and Regice still carry on their ideals. The Schwaradler Family shall forever have my blessings._ ” And he bowed at the wholly bewildered Mightyena.

“No, no bowing, please; it was nothing,” Gilbert hastily assured him, “Anyone with half a brain would have done so.” Now it was Germany’s turn to nudge him. Gilbert smirked at that before his smile slowly fell. “But…you have to leave now. And I just got back.” He looked at Germany and Japan and Italy. “I’m going to miss you guys a lot. So will Liz and Rod. Maybe even Lars too. I won’t forget our time together; it was enjoyable, short as it was.” He placed his head over the Houndoom’s neck in an intimate hug; Germany returned the action in kind. “Make it back home safely. And never stop loving your brother. For my sake, at least.” 

“I promise.” Gilbert then hugged Japan and Italy before stepping back. 

“So…how pissed do you think Roderich will be when he learns I helped take down both Palkia and Giratina?” The four laughed. Gilbert smiled. “Auf Wiedersehen,” he said more solemnly. 

Germany returned the heartfelt smile with one of his own. “Goodbye.” A portal of light materialized beside Arceus. The nations were once more enveloped by a golden aura and were lifted off the ground. Guided by Arceus, they all entered through the gateway, waving one last time at Gilbert and thanking him for his help in the battle. Beyond the golden archway was a space full of breathtaking colors, stars, and other glowing portals. 

Arceus let out a cry neither bestial nor human, near impossible for the mind to comprehend as anything but regal, and two lights streaked through the space like birds dancing across the heavens. They soon neared the group, taking forms so bright the nations could see nothing other than their three eyes that shone through. “ _I have gathered the humans. Please lead the way._ ” The glowing beasts nodded once before regressing back into streaks of light. They zipped past the stars with Arceus and the nations following not far behind. Only days that were seconds that were hours later they arrived at a new portal that shone brightly of blue and gold and rimmed with white. The mysterious beasts that Arceus had summoned flew away. 

“ _Once you step through, the links between our worlds will vanish. Time and space will restore themselves._ ” He bowed one final time. “ _Farewell humans._ ” And Arceus dissolved into golden dust. The portal seemed only too eager for their return, however, and before any of them could react its light seemed to grow and grow, engulfing them until they could see nothing but… 

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, allowing his vision to adjust to the natural sunlight pouring through the window above him. A body stirred beside him. He felt them sit up, them rubbing their eyes semi-consciously as they fought to wake themselves up. “…Italy?” 

Italy jerked, instantly aware, and looked down at his friend. He smiled. “We’re home.” He made room as Germany sat up. The latter checked himself over. He had no fur, no claws, no tail nor fangs. There were no horns atop his head or fire burning inside him. He was himself. A nation. A human. 

“We’re home,” he agreed. Around them, the sounds of others groaning made them look their way. One by one the other nations awoke and sat up off the floor. Most of them stared around the room like they couldn’t believe where they were. 

Italy waved at them. “Welcome back, everyone.” 

Japan returned the gesture with a smile of his own. “It is good to be back.” 

“I’ll say,” said France, wrapping his arms around his legs. “Mon Dieu, how I missed being able to walk again. Having no legs was the worst.” 

“Tell me about it,” America laughed, stretching his arms before standing, “Wings are awesome and all, but I’d rather have a pair of hands any day. You know how freakin’ hard it is to have to grab everything with your feet?” 

“Hey, at least _you_ could,” Canada said as he grabbed his brother’s proffered hand, “I could barely stand on mine.” 

Russia stood, dusting himself. “Oh, but it was fun having to carry you around for a while.” 

“I’m just glad I no longer have to worry about stabbing someone by accident,” muttered England, hand over a chest that bore no horns. He stood and helped China up. Germany mused briefly on his own former horns before rising too. He took in his surroundings a bit more fully now. Everything was how it had been when they left: Papers in surprisingly decent order, though a few scattered like a huge gust had blown through. Chairs mostly pushed halfway under the table. America’s handheld was resting unbroken and undisturbed between them all. It didn’t even look like anyone had come in while they were gone. 

America, almost tentatively, went and grabbed his gaming device, inspecting it before sliding it into his pants pocket. Japan looked down at his watch. He blinked in surprise. “What?” His eyes glancing to the clock on the wall, Germany also made out the time. He too was caught off guard. 

“You’re kidding me! We were only gone for three hours?” America was right. According to the clock, they only had about fifteen minutes left of their meeting. Germany cleared his throat. 

“Well, then…I suppose we should try to finish our discussion? We, um, never properly started though, did we?” As if anyone could hope to focus on anything seemingly mundane after the ordeal they’ve been through. Besides, Germany had long forgotten his notes and presentation script. And what were they supposed to be discussing about again? 

He flinched when he felt something vibrate by his leg. It was his phone, and he quickly pulled it from his pocket to find a text message: 

_((Bro u almost done? Theres something AWESOME I want to show u when u get back!!))_

“Um…” Germany looked up. China had his hand half-raised, almost like he was embarrassed to say something. Even his words came out after some hesitancy. “If…if it’s not too much trouble, can we postpone our meeting? I have some friends and family I really want to see right now.” 

“Same here,” admitted Italy, looking away from Germany with a hint of awkwardness. 

“And me,” Russia said softly. Germany glanced briefly at his phone. 

“Very well. We’ll settle on a later date to have our meeting. You’re all dismissed.” The eight other nations hurried to grab their papers and belongings, making little small talk aside from wishing each other safe travels. 

Germany let out a quiet sigh. He thought without really thinking, reflecting without much focus. So much had happened in so little time, and yet it felt like years have passed. They all had stories to tell of fantastic friends made and amazing lands travelled in a world no one would ever believe. It was like waking up from a dream you weren’t the only one to have, and somehow that made the ones you shared it with just a tiny bit closer. United through that dream. 

From the doorway, Italy peeked his head out. “Germany, aren’t you coming?” His friend gathered his things and headed for the exit with him. Outside, Japan was waiting patiently by the wall. 

“You didn’t have to wait up for me,” Germany told them. 

“We know,” Japan said, “But we wanted to. Italy wanted to see his loved ones. We’re sure you do as well. So we decided to go together.”  
  
“And afterwards we can all hang out!” beamed Italy. He grabbed each of his friends’ hand. “What do you say?” 

Germany smiled. “Yes,” he said as he let himself be led by his friend toward the building’s exit, already looking forward to the jovial laughs and playful banters of a certain someone, a promise ringing fresh in his ears. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **...Thank you, everyone, for reaching the conclusion of Hetamon with me. And thank you for reading.**


End file.
